Nobody's Hero
by CrazyWriters
Summary: Jim & Khandi are settling into married life and becoming parents. They also get some unexpected roommates. Sequel to First Mistake. Second story in The Cavalry Series. R&R.
1. Marco Polo

**Nobody's Hero**

**Sequel To: First Mistake**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing(s): Jimmy/Khandi, Cosmo/OC**

**Full Summary: Speed, guns, baby, men and woman in blue. Mix them all together and this is what you get.**

**Spoilers: Season Six**

**Feedback: Please. Its always welcomed. And very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the full plot, or the characters other then Khandi, Stacey, Little Jimmy, Little Sammy, Katie, Noah & Zoey.**

**Author's Note: If you are just starting this please read **_**First Mistake**_** to understand everything. And this is our version of Bullet Runs Through It. So please understand that this is our version and that we do own little scenes but not the whole main plot. Also, we used to be MidnightCrime & Brassfan24 but have decided to use one name, CrazyWriters, for the both of us. Thanks and have fun reading… Cheers.**

**Chapter One**

**Marco, Polo**

/6 1/2 months later - Home/

Khandi was laying in bed, only because her once flat stomach was now as big as a beach ball, and she couldn't get up anymore without Jim's help. But he was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, help me up please!" Khandi yelled to him.

"Just a minute, honey. Breakfast's almost ready."

"I don't have a minute! And if you don't come and help me right now, you're going to have to change the sheets."

Jim walked into the bedroom and stopped by the side of the bed. He couldn't help staring at his very beautiful and very pregnant wife. He smiled at her.

"Quit smiling and help me up. I need to pee really bad."Jim took her hand and pulled her up off the bed. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You think this is funny? I'm going through hell to bring your child into this world and your laughing at me."

"Your right. I'm sorry. But I just couldn't help it. You look so cute when you're helpless."

"I'm only helpless because of you." Khandi said from the bathroom.

"I'm getting out of here while I still have a leg to stand on." Jim mumbled to himself.

"I heard that, mister." Khandi said.

"Damn! This pregnancy must have given her super human hearing." Jim said, just as quiet.

"I heard that, too."

Jim decided to quit while he was ahead and went into the kitchen to dish up breakfast. He set two places at the table and started to pour a second cup of coffee, when he realized that Khandi shouldn't be drinking coffee. He dumped it down the drain and poured her a glass of orange juice instead.

Khandi waddled into the kitchen and eased herself into a chair. She didn't hesitate to start on her breakfast. This pregnancy has definitely increased her appetite. When breakfast was completed, Jim put the dishes into the dishwasher and helped Khandi out of her chair. They went into the living room where Khandi got comfortable on the couch and Jim sat in his recliner with the newspaper.

Khandi turned the TV on and started flicking through the channels. Jim turned the page of his paper, which didn't go unnoticed by Khandi.

"Jimmy, do you have to make so much noise? I'm trying to watch TV."

"Watch TV? It hasn't stayed on one channel for more than five seconds since you turned the thing on."

They sat without speaking for about twenty minutes, when Jimmy spoke up. "Hey, listen to this. A housewife in Ohio stabbed her husband thirty-seven times."

"I admire her restraint." Khandi replied.

Jim peeked over the top of his newspaper at Khandi. "Should I worry?" he asked.

"Only if you don't stop making noise with that paper. Other than that no. I'm not a housewife."

"You are for the next few months." Jim said, smiling at her.

"Only because you won't let me work."

"Do you really think you could chase down a perp in your condition?"

"I didn't say I wanted to chase perps. I mean I don't want to push paper either but at least I'd be busy."

"Okay, I have an idea. Since it's Sunday and I don't have to work. Why don't we go do some baby shopping?"

"Well, considering I'm due in a little over a month, that would be a good idea."

/Baby Store - Afternoon/

Jim knew Khandi wanted to start the baby shopping four months ago. But Jim was always told that it was bad luck to buy the crib before the expectant mother was at least eight months pregnant. Well, Khandi was now eight and a half months along, so Jim thought it would be safe to shop for baby stuff.

They drove out to the Grand Central Parkway where the Little ME baby store was located. Jim parked the car and went around to the passenger's seat to help Khandi out. He opened her door and took her hand.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

"Your very welcome," Jim replied, returning the smile.

They walked into the store and were greeted by a very perky blonde lady. "Hi! Welcome to Little ME! How can I help you today?" the lady asked Jim and Khandi.

'This lady better tone it down or Khandi's gonna slug her,' Jim thought to himself.

"We're here to buy snow tires," Khandi said, sarcastically.

The blonde woman just stared at Khandi with a blank expression on her face.

"She's kidding," Jim said. "We came to shop for our baby that's due pretty soon."

"Well, congratulations! Why don't you browse around and just ask if you need help."

"Will do. Thank you," Jim replied, as the lady walked away. "You know, you could have been a little nicer."

"Come on, Jimmy. People who ask stupid questions get a stupid answer. I mean what did she think we were doing in a baby store?" Khandi asked.

"Okay, come on. Let's have a look around."

They decided to start with baby clothes. Jim went and grabbed a cart to put everything in. By the time they hit the last aisle the cart was full. They had pajamas, undershirts, booties, socks, caps, bibs, receiving blankets, hooded bath towels, pants, sweaters, t-shirts, shoes, a diaper bag, diapers, wipes, baby powder, shampoo, washcloths, and stuffed animals. Not to mention the stroller, playpen and crib that was waiting at the front of the store for them.

Jim paid and then went out to bring the car up to the front door. He helped Khandi into the car first and then started piling everything in the backseat. Jim was amazed that everything fit. Although he did have to strap the box with the crib to the top of the car. Finally, Jim got it and started the engine.

"Wait, Jimmy!" Khandi yelled.

"What?" Jim said, startled.

"We forgot something."

"What could we have possibly forgot? Everything in the store is now in our backseat, trunk and not to mention on the roof!"

"We forgot a changing table."

"Can't we get that another day?"

"Jimmy, I really want to have everything today." Khandi pouted.

"Honey, even if I did go back in and buy one, where would we put it?"

"Strap it on top of the crib on the roof."

Jim sighed, "It's a good thing I love you." He shut off the engine and made his way back into the store.

"Back so soon?" the same perky blonde lady asked.

"Yeah. Um, I need a changing table."

"Certainly. Right this way."

She took Jim over to where the changing tables were. Jim didn't think there were so many different kinds. He just decided to buy the most expensive one. After all nothing's too good for Jim Brass' kid.

/Home/

After getting everything into the house, Jim and Khandi moved most of the stuff into the nursery that was in the house. It was painted blue with white fluffy clouds. Khandi looked around the room, as Jim held her, "I love it."

"Knock, knock." Rang a female's voice, "Hope you don't mind me… woha…"

Khandi and Jim turned around to see Annie, "Annie!" Khandi said almost running to her to give her a hug.

Jim smiled and shook his head, "When did you show up?"

"A few hours ago," Annie said pulling away from Khandi, "Wow do you have a beach ball under your shirt?"

"No," Khandi laughed placing a hand on her enlarged stomach, "Just a boxer."

"Understatement." Jim commented.

Khandi laughed, "Not my fault every time we cuddle he kicks you."

"Khandi?" A voice rang out from the living room.

Khandi looked at Annie then Jim, "Who could that be?" Jim asked.

"I swear I didn't have a shadow when I came here." Annie smiled.

"Nah just the one that follows you all the time," Khandi said leaving the room, "Marco!"

"Polo!" The voice called out.

Khandi laughed, Annie looked at Jim and Jim looked at her they both shrugged their shoulders. Khandi put her hand up; Jim raised an eyebrow and stopped in his tracks along with Annie.

"Marco." Khandi called out again.

"Polo!" the other voice called out.

Khandi crept around the corner the best she could with her enlarge belly and laughed, when she saw her sister in the living room sitting on the recliner with her legs crossed. Stacey the sister jumped out of the chair and ran to her sister. Almost knocking Khandi into Jim and Annie.

**TBC…**


	2. Giving Birth Is Hard To Do

**Chapter 2**

**Giving Birth is Hard to Do**

Jim and Annie put their arms out to stop Khandi from falling flat on her ass. Stacey just looked at the three of them and laughed. When Khandi regained her balance she grabbed Stacey, giving her a big hug.

"Ah, Khandi?" Stacey said, with a ragged breath. "Please, let go. I can't breath."

"Sorry," Khandi replied, letting Stacey go. "This day is turning out to be great. I have three of my favorite people here. Well, four if you count the baby."

"Which we do," Annie said.

"Why don't we three girls go and arrange the nursery?" Khandi suggested.

"Hey! What about me?" Jim whined.

"Ahhh, honey. Are you feeling left out?" Khandi asked.

"Just a little. I mean it is my baby too you know."

"I know, sweetie. But women are just so much better at decorating than men are."

"Well, I won't complain with you there. Maybe I'll call everyone from work and we'll have a barbeque." Jim suggested.

"That's a great idea." Khandi exclaimed.

"I want hot dogs," Stacey said.

"Hamburgers for me," Annie added.

"You know what I like, honey," Khandi said.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to barbeque that, sweetie." Jim replied, winking at Khandi.

"Ewww, TMI." Stacey exclaimed.

Jim looked at Stacey and grinned. "What's the matter, Stace? I didn't think you were a prude."

"I'm not a prude!" Stacey yelled. "I just really don't want to here that about my sister."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go make a few phone calls and then go to the store," Jim said, heading to the bedroom.

Annie looked at Khandi, who was watching Jim walk down the hall. "You are so in love him."

"Does it show?"

"Nah, not really. Just the fact that everytime you look at him you smile."

"I can't help it. He's just so damn sexy!"

"Okay, can we change the subject please?" Stacey asked.

"Geeze, Stace. Maybe Jimmy's right. Maybe you are a prude."

"I am not a PRUDE!" Stacey yelled and stomped off to the kitchen.

All Khandi and Annie could do was laugh. Jimmy saw them as he made his way back down the hall.

'Uh-oh, they're laughing,' Jim thought. 'If it's not about me, it's all good.'

"I miss the punch line?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Annie replied. "We're laughing at Stacey."

"You know I don't know why everyone's all of a sudden picking on me," Stacey said, reappearing from the kitchen.

"Hey, relax, Stuart Little," Jim said.

"I may be short but I can still take you out at the knees," Stacey replied.

"Nah, you ain't short, Stace," Annie said. "You're just under tall."

"Well, that's easy for you to say, totem pole," Stacey fired back.

"Okay, I'm leaving before this goes any further." Jim said, heading for the front door. "And ladies?"

"Yeah?" All three replied simultaneously.

"Please, get rid of all that anger before our guests arrive." Jim pleaded. "I have to work with these people." With that, Jim headed out the front door smiling to himself.

/Two hours later - Home/

Jim had been back from the store for at least a half hour now. He was in the backyard getting the barbeque heated up. Nick and Sara were the first to arrive. Ever since Khandi's kidnapping, they realized how short life was and decided to take a chance with each other. Sara knew she was getting nowhere with Grissom so she thought why not move on with Nick? He was smart, funny, sweet and she couldn't help but love that Texas drawl of his. Not to mention he has a smoking hot body. All this and the fact that Nick was closer to her age than Grissom was. For the first time in a long time she was happy.

Warrick and Greg showed up next. Then Catherine and finally Grissom was the last to arrive. He felt a little uneasy being around Sara ever since he discovered that she was dating Nick. But he knew eventually she would get tired of waiting for him and move on. He just didn't think it would be with Nick. But as the French say, "C'est la vie."

Catherine and Sara joined Khandi, Annie and Stacey in the kitchen, while the guys headed out back to hang with Jim.

"Hey, Jim? I never congratulated you on the baby," Warrick said.

"Yeah, congratulations, man," Nick added, shaking Jim's hand.

"Maybe we should say good luck," Warrick whispered to Nick. "His life's about to be over soon. $100 bucks it's a girl."

"You're on," Nick said, shaking Warrick's hand.

"Hey, Nicky? Can I talk to you?" Jim asked.

"Sure, Jim. What's up?"

"I got a little inside information on your little bet there."

"Bet? What bet?" Nick asked, innocently.

"The bet you and Rick just made. Listen, I'll give you the info but you gotta split the cash. Deal?"

"Okay, deal."

"It's a boy." Jim stated.

"You know this for sure?"

"We saw the ultrasound. And believe me, it wasn't the umbilical cord we were looking at." Jim said proudly.

"Hey, Rick? What do ya say we up the bet?" Nick shouted.

"What did ya have in mind?"

"I don't know? Say $500 bucks?"

"$500 bucks! You know something I don't, right? I saw you talking to Jim. He told you something."

"Jim didn't tell me anything. Just that we shouldn't be betting on his kid."

"Okay. $500 bucks it's a girl."

"You're on, my man," Nick said grinning. He turned and winked at Jim who was by the barbeque talking to Grissom.

"So, Jim? How's married life treating you?" Grissom asked.

"I couldn't be happier. You should really try it," Jim said.

"Nah, it's not for me. Besides, it's way too late," Grissom replied.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about marriage?"

"Of course we are," Grissom replied, looking over at Sara who had come outside and was standing with her arm around Nick's waist. Jim followed Grissom's gaze and suddenly understood what Gil was talking about.

"No we're not," Jim said. "You have feelings for Sara and were too stupid to do anything about them."

"Look, Jim, I really don't want to talk about this. Especially not here." Grissom said and went inside the house. Jim watched him walk off and then his eyes met with Sara's. She walked over and stood beside Jim at the barbeque.

"Hey, Jim. What was that all about?" Sara asked.

"Nothing. Just discussing my domestic life," Jim replied, smiling at her.

"And how is your domestic life?"

"Never been better. I have everything I've ever wanted."

"I'm glad Jim. I mean after everything you and Khandi have been through, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Sara. Hey, how about rounding everyone up. Food's ready."

"Sure, no problem." Sara went off to find everyone and did. Except for Grissom, which she found out on the front porch.

"Hey, Grissom?" Sara called.

"Yeah," he replied, wincing at the sound of her voice.

"Food's ready."

"Okay, I'm coming." He turned to go into the house and almost ran right into Sara, who was standing right behind him. "Sorry, Sara. I didn't know you were there."

"It's okay," she said, pausing. "Are you?"

"How could you ask me a question like that? You know damn well how I am." Grissom snapped.

"Listen, Grissom, I tried to give you a chance and you didn't want it. And now all of a sudden you do because you see I'm happy with Nick?" Sara screamed.

Nick appeared in the doorway. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Grissom said and pushed his way past Nick.

Nick came out onto the porch and wrapped his arms around a shaking Sara. "Hey, babe. You okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I am now that you're here," Sara replied and kissed Nick.

They made their way back to the backyard where everyone was seated around the tables. Sara sat down next to Greg, who was opposite Grissom. Finally, with everyone seated Jim stood stood up and spoke, "I want to make a toast..." he started to say.

"Ahhhhh, Jimmy? I think you're toast is gonna have to wait," Khandi screamed.

"Khandi? What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Ewww, I think she just peed herself," Greg said.

"She didn't pee herself, you idiot. Her water broke," Catherine screamed.

"Oh my God!" Jim said, panicking. "We got to get to the hospital."

"Ok, Jim don't panic. I've been through this before. Come to think of it, so have you." Catherine said calmly. "You get the bag you have packed and go to the hospital. I'll call your doctor and we'll all meet you there."

"Okay." Jim said, rushing off inside the house.

"Um, Jimmy? I think you forgot something important," Annie shouted after him.

Jim stopped mid stride and realized he left Khandi sitting in the backyard screaming in pain. He ran back to her and helped her out of the chair.

"What a time for Doc Robbins to not be able to make it," Greg said to Grissom.

"I don't think Robbins would be much help, Greg. He's a coroner. Not an OB/GYN." Grissom replied.

Jim finally had Khandi in the car, along with Annie and Stacey. Catherine, Grissom, Greg and Warrick all piled in one SUV and Nick and Sara took another. Catherine got a hold of Khandi's doctor and told her that her water broke and she was on the way to hospital.

/Hospital/

Jim sped the whole way there with the siren wailing. After all this was an emergency. He pulled up in front of Desert Palm hospital, put the car in park with the engine still running, got out and ran into the hospital.

"Hey, Jimmy? You forgot someone again," Annie yelled after for a second time.

Jim ran back to the car and helped Khandi out. Catherine had called ahead so there was a nurse waiting with a wheelchair. Jim got Khandi into the chair, while Annie got in the driver's seat and went off to find a parking place.

The nurse took Jim and Khandi up to the maternity ward and got her settled in a delivery room, because ever since her water broke she's been dilating fast. When Khandi was finally settled on the bed the nurse checked her cervix, which was dilated six centimeters.

"It won't be long now, Mrs. Brass," the nurse said. "You'll be having your baby very soon. The doctor is on her way in. But until she gets here we're going to go ahead and give you and epidural. That's if you want one?"

"Oh God, yes!" Khandi screamed. "Or at least hit me with a sledge hammer."

Her contractions were getting closer together. They were at least two minutes apart. Jim walked over to the side of the bed, which turned out to be a big mistake, because once he got close to Khandi she grabbed him and put him in a headlock.

"You did this to me, you bastard! I'm in pain because of you!" Khandi screamed at him. Finally, the contraction passed and she let Jim go.

Just then Nick came into the room. "Hey, Khandi. How you doing?"

"Ah, Nicky? That's not a good idea." Jim warned him, as Nick got closer to Khandi.

At that moment another contraction hit her and she swung at Nick, connecting with his jaw. He went flying back into the wall.

"I warned you, Nicky," Jim said, taking Khandi's hand.

Nick finally collected himself and exited the room. The next hour passed a little better than when they first arrived because Khandi got her epidural and she was now fully dilated to ten centimeters. The doctor came in and checked her just to be sure. She was ready to go. There were only four people in the room. Jim, the doctor, the nurse and Khandi's sister Stacey -- since they only allowed one extra person in, Khandi wanted Stacey there with her.

"Ok, Khandi, ready? Push," the doctor ordered.

"Arrgggghhhh," Khandi screamed, while Jim and Stacey counted to ten.

"And rest for three... and push," the doctor ordered again.

"Come on, sweetie. You can do it," Jim urged her on.

"I can't Jimmy. You push for a while. I'm tired," Khandi said.

"Come on, Khandi. You can do it. I see the head. One more good hard push and you'll have your baby," the doctor said.

Khandi pushed harder than she ever had before and suddenly the pain subsided and she heard the wail of her baby. The nurse placed a blanket on Khandi's chest and laid the little bundle on it.

"Is it a boy? Like we thought?" Khandi asked.

"It's a boy." Jim replied with tears rolling down his cheeks. "And he's perfect."

The nurse came over and picked the little boy up. "Where is she taking him?" Khandi asked.

"They're just gonna clean him off and weigh him," Jim replied.

Through this whole time Stacey was silent. "Hey, Stace? You okay?" Khandi asked her.

"Ah, yeah." Stacey said, jolted back from her stupor. "But I should be asking you that."

Jim walked over to the warming table to look at his son. His son. Jim couldn't believe he was a father again. The nurse handed Jim a pair of scissors.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Mr. Brass?" the nurse asked.

"Of course." Jim replied, cutting the cord away from his son. The nurse then took the baby over to the scale to weigh him. "How much?" Jim asked.

"8 lbs. 5 oz." the nurse replied.

Jim relayed the information to Khandi, who couldn't believe she delivered a baby that big. "You know we haven't discussed a name yet," Jim said.

"I've had one since we found out I was pregnant," Khandi replied.

"Oh? Would you like to share it with me?"

"Of course." Khandi said as the nurse handed her, her son. "I want to call him James Thomas Brass Jr. After his daddy."

Tears started to roll down Jim's cheeks again as the door to the room opened and the whole gang came in. Nick hung around behind everyone. After that first encounter, he didn't want to get close to Khandi. And the shiner forming on his jaw was proof why.

"Hey, Khandi. How you feeling?" Annie asked.

"Much better, now that the newest member of the Brass family is now out."

"So, are you going to introduce us?" Warrick asked, hoping to hear a girl's name.

"Oh yeah, right. Everyone, I'd like you to meet James Thomas Brass Jr."

"Shit!" Warrick hissed.

"Yes! Pay up man," Nick said.

"Hey, honey? We just made $250 bucks," Jim said to Khandi.

Warrick looked at Jim and then at Nick. "I knew you had inside info," Warrick shouted.

"Yeah but you shook on it. So pay up," Nick replied, grinning.

**TBC…**


	3. One Armed Bandit

**Chapter 3**

**One Armed Bandit**

/Two weeks later/

Khandi still wasn't used to changing Little Jimmy, due to the fact of the smell. She laid Little Jimmy down on the changing table to change him for the umpteenth time today, "That's a good boy," she said as she undid his jumper to get to the diaper. As she started to take the diaper off she turned her head trying not to throw up. "Ugh! What did your Daddy feed you last night?"

Once the changing part was done she picked up Little Jimmy to lay him down for his nap, but it didn't turn out to go that well. Half way to the crib the phone rang. Rolling her eyes she carried Little Jimmy with her to try and find the cordless phone.

Finally finding it she answered, "Hello?"

"Sis! Finally, what took you so long to answer the phone? Wait don't answer that." Stacey's voice rang through.

Khandi laughed, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder she carried Little Jimmy who was playing with her hair over to the crib, "What's sup?"

"I just got most of the stuff into my apartment, you want me to come over?"

"Do you really have to ask? Yes, it's kinda quiet around here with the acceptation of Little Jimmy."

"Long as you don't try to knock me out."

Khandi laughed as she laid Little Jimmy down, "Hey, it wasn't my fault."

"No… I guess not, just your fist."

She smiled as she double-checked on Little Jimmy and walked out of the room to the kitchen for a drink, "Ah, I didn't mean to."

"I guess. Anywho today should be an interesting day."

"It's Monday. Mondays always suck."

"No, it is one less day till you go back to work. And if I remember you go back tomorrow."

Sitting down she held the phone with her hand, "Ah that is if you actually can babysit while I work."

"I'm his Aunt. Of course I can."

"Long as you don't go down to his level sis."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just come over."

/Later/

"Knock, knock." Stacey said walking into the house. Khandi was flipping through the channels on the television, as normal. Not staying on one for more then five seconds.

"Why say knock, knock when your already in?" Khandi asked turning the television off.

Stacey laughed, "Looks like someone needs to get out."

"I miss slinging scum all day." Khandi answered.

Stacey walked over and stood in front of Khandi, "Get up were taking Little Jimmy to the park."

"Jogging?" Khandi asked smiling.

Stacey burst out laughing, "I can't keep up to you."

"Let me guess you want to go shopping."

She smiled triumphantly, "Now your talking my language."

"The original mall groupie! And on your grave it will say, 'You Are Here.'" Khandi implied.

Stacey grabbed Khandi's hand, "Get up, we're going out."

"Fine."

"Yeah, yeah you'd rather be working."

"Glad you know."

/Out side/

"Uh, how does this work?" Stacey asked trying to figure out the car seat.

Khandi looked across the seat at Stacey, "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

Little Jimmy looked at Stacey and started to squirm, "And you're going to be babysitting. Let me do it."

"Fine!" Stacey said stepping away from the car as Khandi went around and started to buckle Little Jimmy in.

"Like this."

/Meadow's Mall/

"Miss Groupie, where are we?" Khandi asked they were already lost in the mall. Khandi was holding her purse on her shoulder and pushing the stroller.

"Who cares, lets just shop." Stacey laughed.

Khandi laughed, "Lets check this store out then."

Stacey smiled, "It's a baby store."

"You're point?" Khandi asked, then laughed, "On the top of your head."

"What is it with everyone picking on me?"

"You're pickable. That's why." She replied walking into the store pushing the stroller.

Stacey sighed, and walked a little faster to see Little Jimmy, "I feel sorry for you when you get older."

"Hey!" Khandi said getting Stacey's attention, "I need some new clothing, so lets find another store."

"That you do. You ain't as big as a house no more."

"Thanks… just what I needed."

/5 minutes later/

"Aw, great! We screwed up in reverse. Now were completely lost." Khandi sighed.

"Yes, but look at that store." Stacey said pointing down a few stores.

"Doesn't look to bad." Replied Khandi.

"Look would you make up your mind?"

"Yes, mommy."

They were walking by one store when a guy with one arm ran past them as a woman shouted, "Stop him! He stole my purse!"

Khandi looked at Stacey, "Take care of Little Jimmy." She grabbed her gun and handcuffs from her purse along with her badge and took off running after they guy. Dodging people and jumping over people that the perp pushed over she finally got ahead of him and closed line the sucker.

"Your under arrest. You have the…" Khandi panted as she handcuffed the guy to the poll near a store.

"You… You…" the guy spat.

"Who are you calling a 'you-you'? Now shut up." Khandi answered as she grabbed the purse off the ground. The woman came up to her, "Is this your purse ma'am?"

The woman nodded; "Yes, thank you so much."

"You might want to stay here," Khandi answered, as she pulled out her cell phone and called the police department about the arrest.

Khandi got a hold of the dispatcher and was told there was a patrol unit in the area and she should have back up in no time.

/5 minutes later/

Two uniformed police officers walked up to Khandi. "You need assistance, Captain?" Officer Wilcox asked her.

"Yeah. Take this guy back to the department and book him for mugging. I'll meet you there."

"Yes ma'am." Wilcox and his partner uncuffed the guy from the pole and escorted him out of the mall.

Khandi walked back to Stacey and Little Jimmy. "So I guess our shopping spree's over?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah. I'll have to go to the department and fill out some paper work."

"Maybe I should take Little Jimmy home," Stacey suggested.

"No. You can come with me. Besides, Jimmy will love to see Little Jimmy." Khandi replied, smiling.

/LVPD - Khandi's office/

Jim glanced in Khandi's office as he walked by. He thought he saw someone in there. He stopped and turned around coming back to the office door. He poked his head in and saw Khandi sitting behind her desk. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"Hey you. I was gonna come find you when I finished my paper work." Khandi replied.

"Paper work for what?"

"I was at the mall with Little Jimmy and Stacey and I clobbered a mugger."

"A mugger?"

"Yeah. He stole a woman's purse."

"Yeah. We can't even go to the mall without her police work getting in the way." Stacey said from behind the door. Jim peeked around the door and saw Stacey sitting on Khandi's office couch holding Little Jimmy. "You really have to let her come back work, before she starts playing God."

"Well, I mean she could, but we need someone to be home with the little guy." Jim said.

"That's why I moved to Vegas. I'm you're new nanny." Stacey replied cheerfully.

"Right. I forgot. Hey, let me see the little man." Jim said walking over to Stacey and taking Little Jimmy from her.

"Hey, buddy. You know who I am, don't you? I'm your Daddy," Jim said, smiling down at his son.

Khandi watched as Jim made faces and talked baby talk with Little Jimmy. Right at that moment her world was perfect. And she wasn't going to let anyone change that.

"I'm gonna take Little Jimmy and go show him off," Jim said to Khandi. "I'll be back later."

Jim walked out carrying Little Jimmy proudly.

"Have you ever seen a man so proud to be a father?" Stacey asked.

"No. And I doubt I ever will." Khandi replied.

/Crime Lab/

Jim walked in the break room with Little Jimmy. He found Warrick sitting at the table.

"Hey, Jim, how's it going?" Warrick said, looking up and noticing the baby.

"Great," Jim replied.

Warrick got up and walked over to Jim. He looked down at Little Jimmy. "You cost me $500 bucks, little man."

"Yeah, but he made his old man $250," Jim said, grinning at Warrick.

Warrick just shook his head and walked out. Just then Nick showed up for some coffee. "Hey Jim, how's fatherhood?" Nick asked.

"Couldn't be happier, man," Jim replied. "But I should get back to Khandi, so she can take him home."

"Yeah sure. Hey, little guy," Nick said, looking at Little Jimmy, "do me a favor and make your parent's lives a living hell."

"Thanks, Nicky. Appreciate it,"

"Anytime, Jim. That's what I'm here for."

Jim turned and walked back to Khandi's office.

/LVPD - Khandi's office/

Khandi and Stacey were waiting outside in the hall for Jim to come back with the baby. Just as he turned the corner she walked up to him.

"You know what?" Jim asked Khandi.

"What?"

"He is a real babe magnet," Jim said, smirking and pointing to Little Jimmy. "I had at least five women come on to me between here and the crime lab."

"Really?" Khandi said, raising and eyebrow. "Who were they? I want names!"

"Awww. You're cute when you're jealous," Jim said.

"Just give me my son. I'm taking him home." She took Little Jimmy from Jim and put him in his stroller. Then she turned back to Jim and gave him a kiss. "See you at home." Khandi said, walking away.

Jim watched her go and then turned on his heel and headed for his office.

/Next morning - Home/

Khandi was in the kitchen warming up a bottle for Little Jimmy when she heard the front door open. "Jimmy? Is that you?" she called out.

"Of course it is. Were you expecting someone else?" Jim asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Actually, I do have a hot date."

"Really? Is he bigger than me?" Jim asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"He is. But I think you can handle him. I mean after all you do carrying a gun."

"Honey, really, I won't need my gun. As you'll recall I did tell you that I was a boxer in the Marine Corps."

"Right. How could I forget that? That is one sexy image."

Jim leaned down and kissed Khandi. Just then Little Jimmy's voice started wailing through the monitor.

"Looks like he's taking Nicky's advice," Jim said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Khandi grabbed Little Jimmy's bottle and made her way to the nursery. She walked over to the crib and picked him up. Jim walked into the nursery to see his son. He walked over to where Khandi was sitting in the rocking chair and looked down at the perfect pair. Khandi looked up and smiled at Jim.

"Oh honey, I have us scheduled for family photos today," Khandi said.

"Today? Honey, I'm kinda beat. I just want to relax today."

"Jimmy, it's your only day off for another week and you're going to spend it with me and Little Jimmy."

"Ok. But just the photos," Jim pleaded.

"No. I had a whole day planned. Photos, the park, and maybe we could stop by a toy store."

"Ok, honey. What time are the photos scheduled for?"

"One o'clock. I thought we could hit the mall before that."

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. It's eight o'clock now. Let me sleep til noon and then I'm all yours."

"Alright, I'll let you sleep. But not a minute past noon."

Jim decided to head to bed while he still had the chance. He walked down the hall, stripped his clothes off and slid under the covers. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

/Four Hours Later/

Khandi came into the bedroom just before noon. She dove head first onto the bed and almost gave Jim a heart attack.

"Holy shit!" Jim screamed, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No," Khandi said, looking at him innocently. "Just trying to wake you up."

"Well, there are other ways to wake me that won't give me a heart attack."

"Anyway, it's time to get up. Photos in an hour. Little Jimmy is washed, dressed and ready to go. As am I. Now we're just waiting on you."

"Alright, I'm going." Jim said, as he dragged his tired, aching bones out of bed.

His one-day off and he has to go to the mall for family photos. He couldn't be happier. He loved spending as much time as he could with Khandi and Little Jimmy. Well, there are the rare occasions when Little Jimmy has a loaded diaper. Those times he could do without.

/Thirty-five minutes later/

Jim was showered, shaved and dressed. He walked into the living room where he found Khandi and Little Jimmy.

"Ready to go?" Jim asked.

"Only for the last hour and a half." Khandi replied. "I can't believe I was ready before you for once."

Jim picked up the car seat and proceeded to walk outside. He unlocked the back door and strapped Little Jimmy in the back. Khandi still wasn't comfortable about Little Jimmy in the back alone, so she got in and sat next to him. Jim walked around and got behind the wheel. Ten minutes later they were at Meadow's Mall. Jim parked the car and Khandi got out. She took Little Jimmy out of his car seat, while Jim got the stroller out of the trunk. Khandi laid Little Jimmy in the stroller and they walked into the mall. Since their appointment for the photos was in five minutes, the photo studio was their first stop.

Jim and Khandi walked up to the counter and were greeted by a man of medium build with short black hair. "Hi. You here to pick up photos or have them taken?" the man asked.

"Taken." Khandi replied.

"What's the name?"

"Brass."

"Brass?" the man repeated, looking at a page in his appointment book. "Ah, yes. Here it is. For one o'clock. Come right this way."

Khandi and Jim followed the man into the studio. After about a half hour, Jim started to lose his patience. The photographer had taken at least two hundred photos and he was still clicking pictures.

Finally, after another ten minutes he was done and told Jim and Khandi that their photos would be ready in about a week. But he'd call when they could pick them up.

They rest of the day was as eventful as their photo shoot. They had lunch, where Little Jimmy threw up on himself. Not to mention made one hell of a mess in his diaper. Jim took him into the family bathroom to change and needed to change himself afterward. Little Jimmy decided to pee on the front of Jim's shirt. When he returned with Little Jimmy, Khandi laughed at the stain.

"You think this is funny?" Jim asked.

"Just a little, yeah."

"You realize we have to go home now. I'm not walking around the mall wearing a pissed stained shirt."

"Calm down. I'll just go and buy you a new one."

Khandi went off and found a men's clothing store. She came back with a simple black polo shirt and told Jim to go change. When Jim came back, they decided to hit the toy store. By this time they'd been in the mall for at least four and half hours. All Jim wanted to do was go home, lay down on the couch with Little Jimmy and find a hockey game on TV to watch. Preferably a New Jersey Devil's game. Because come hell or high water Little Jimmy was going to grow up a hockey fan.

Finally, Jim got Khandi to leave the mall. Well, after she almost bought everything in the toy store. Khandi loved having a little boy she could spoil.

/Later - Home/

Jim was lying on the couch relaxing with Little Jimmy lying on his chest. Khandi walked in and almost cried at the sight.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Khandi said.

"I love you too, honey," Jim replied, smiling from the couch.

Finally, after the rocky start they had, everything was right in their lives.

**TBC…**


	4. Marshal Law

**MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE:** Please understand that there is now a cross over with a movie. Please if you want to understand who the two are watch: _The Fugitive _and _US Marshals_. Thank you. Also, the episode: _Bullet Runs Through It_ will be coming soon.

**Chapter 4**

**Marshal Law**

/Two Months Later - LVPD/

Khandi has been back at work now for the past month. She was sitting behind her desk when Catherine came in.

"Hey Khandi? We need you. Homicide out in Blue Diamond. Jim's already there. Along with Nick."

"Great. Let's go. But why do you need me?" Khandi asked, grabbing her jacket.

"Remember last year when the mayor's wife was murdered?"

"Yeah. How can I forget?"

"Well, it was never solved. But it looks like the killer may have struck again. Sheriff Burdick wants all available man power on this."

By this time Khandi and Catherine were already in the CSI's SUV and on their way to Blue Diamond. It's an hour's ride but Catherine got them there in half that because she had the pedal to the metal all the way.

/Blue Diamond/

Catherine pulled up and parked behind Jim's Charger. Khandi got out of the passenger's seat and walked over to the body.

"Hey, sweetie," Khandi said to Jim. "What have we got here?"

"Hi, honey. Dead guy's Nikolai Konstantine." Jim replied.

"He had ID?" Catherine asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah. Killer's are getting stupider every day." Jim said. "His ID says he's a diplomat from Russia."

"Diplomat? No wonder the Sheriff's shitting bricks," Khandi remarked.

"COD, David?" Nick asked, joining the group.

"Gun shot to the back of the head. Looks like a .38."

".38?" Catherine said, surprised. "Wasn't the mayor's wife shot with a .38 Special?"

"You don't think it's the same killer?" Nick asked.

"It's starting to look that way," Catherine replied. "And this guy's a diplomat. Chances are he was the friend that Mrs. Parashar was showing around when she was murdered."

"You think he was involved?" Khandi asked.

Before anyone had a chance to answer a dark blue SUV pulled up. Two men got out and walked over to them. Both were wearing dark sunglasses and were dressed in blue jeans. The first man, an older guy with graying hair, also wore a blue windbreaker. The second man had on a baseball cap and was sporting a goatee. Jim walked over and intercepted them.

"Hey guys, this is a crime scene. You can't be here," Jim said.

"U.S. Marshals. Deputy Sam Gerard and that's Cosmo Renfroe," Sam said as he passed Jim. "And that's Nikolai Konstantine."

"How do you know that," Khandi asked.

"Because we've been hunting him for the past six and a half months," Sam replied.

"Hunting him?" Catherine asked.

"He's a fugitive. We were supposed to catch him and extradite him back to Russia, where he's wanted for three murders."

"Well, you obviously did your job," Jim stated sarcastically. "He ended up dead in the desert."

"And you are?" Sam asked Jim.

"Captain Jim Brass. Las Vegas Police."

"Well, Captain, you can go now. We'll handle things from here." Sam said.

"The hell you will!" Nick yelled. "This is our case."

"Take it easy, Tex. Konstantine was our problem." Cosmo replied.

"Hey, why don't we all calm down and handle this like adults," Khandi said.

"I don't like outsiders butting in on Marshal business," Sam stated.

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter," Jim said. "Because it looks like were gonna be working the same case."

During all this Catherine went back to collecting evidence and David loaded the body in the van for transport. The rest of the group decided to act like adults and left to start the investigation process. Jim and Cosmo left in the Charger, Khandi went with Sam in his SUV and Nick went back to help Catherine.

/Jim's Car/

"Is he crazy, or what?" Jim asked Cosmo.

"No. But he's a carrier."

Jim couldn't help but laugh at that remark. Right then he knew that he and Cosmo would become great friends. "So you guys from the Vegas field office?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. We both transferred here about six years ago. From Chicago. Didn't want to stay after the death of one of our guys." Cosmo replied grimly.

"Yeah that's always tough losing one of your own. But then that comes with the job. We all know the risks."

"Yeah. That's for sure."

/Sam's SUV/

"So I didn't catch you're name back there," Sam said.

"Captain Khandi Brass," she replied.

"Brass? You related to that other Captain?"

"Yeah. He's my husband." Khandi said, smiling.

"Your husband. Never would have guessed."

Just then they noticed a man with a blood-spattered shirt. Khandi reached for her cell phone and called Jim. He answered on the second ring.

"Jimmy? You see the guy coming up on your right?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He's covered in blood."

"Okay, you head him off. We'll back you up."

"Got it."

Sam jerked the wheel and skidded to a stop in front of the guy, while Jim pulled up behind him. The guy veered around the car and took off down the street.

"I hate runners," Sam muttered and took off after him. Khandi caught up to Sam easily and passed him.

The guy turned the corner and came to a dead end. There was a fence, topped with barbed wire standing in his way. It didn't seem to stop him. He climbed it and jumped down to the other side taking off down the hill, just as Khandi rounded the corner. She saw the fence.

"Shit. I haven't climbed a fence since I was ten," she mumbled.

She climbed it and when she got to the top to climb over, her shirt got caught on the barbed wire and ripped, right down the middle. Soon as she hit the ground, she tore the shirt all the way off and continued running after the guy. Jim rounded the corner and noticed Khandi running down the street in her bra.

"Whoa! I should have joined the LVPD," Cosmo stated, watching Khandi run.

Jim didn't seem to hear him as he watched Khandi catch up to and tackle the guy to the ground. She cuffed him and pulled him up off the ground.

"Hey! You're only in your bra," the guy said.

"Yeah. It's the new uniform," Khandi replied sarcastically.

Jim, Cosmo and Sam caught up with her.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you can't keep your shirt on," Jim said.

"I was chasing a suspect," Khandi replied.

"And you had to take your shirt off for that?"

"It got caught on the barbed wire and ripped," she said defensively.

"What's with these two?" Cosmo asked Sam.

"They're married."

"Married?"

"Yeah I know. I couldn't believe it either."

Jim and Khandi had stopped arguing. "Here put my jacket on," Jim said to her.

"Oh, please don't make her put on a jacket," Cosmo said.

"Hey! That's my wife you know," Jim snapped.

"Yeah. I know. You are one lucky son of a bitch," Cosmo replied.

/LVPD - Interrogation Room A/

Khandi, Cosmo and Sam were behind the one-way mirror, while Jim interrogated the guy Khandi had chased down.

"So? You wanna tell me why you were covered in blood?" Jim asked him.

"I got in a fight. Guy punched me in the nose."

"You saying it was your blood you were covered with?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm saying."

"Then you won't mind giving us a DNA sample."

"Why should I do that?"

"Hey, if you got nothing to hide, what are you worrying about?"

"Fine. Whatever it takes to get out of here."

Catherine came in and took a sample from him and went back to the lab to compare it with the blood from his t-shirt. They were a perfect match.

**TBC…**


	5. No Luck With Cars

**Chapter 5**

**No Luck With Cars**

/Autopsy/

Catherine and Nick entered the morgue and walked over to Doc Robbins. He was standing over their dead body from the desert.

"Hey, Doc," Nick said. "What can you tell us?"

"He was shot at close range. Removed a .38 caliber bullet that was lodged in his occipital lobe. Also he has some bruising and dried blood on his right knuckles. I'd say defensive wounds."

"Hey, didn't that guy Jim and Khandi picked up say he had been punched in the nose?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah he did," Nick replied.

"I'll take a sample of the blood and get it to DNA."

/LVPD - Jim's Office/

Jim was sitting behind his desk, with Khandi standing beside him talking into her cell phone. Cosmo and Sam were seated in front of the desk.

"I hate dead ends," Cosmo said. "It just makes me think that someone out there is fucking laughing at us."

"Your being paranoid, Cosmo," Sam said.

"I'd rather be paranoid than wrong," Cosmo replied.

Khandi covered the mouthpiece of her phone and looked at Cosmo, "You may be paranoid, but paranoid people have all the facts."

Jim smiled, "Smart woman, isn't she?"

Just then Catherine walked through the door. "We may have just got a break, but you're not gonna like it."

"Just lay it out, Cath," Jim said.

"The guy you had in custody?"

"Yeah? What about him?" Jim asked.

"You had the right guy. We found bruising and dried blood on the victim's knuckles, so I took a sample and compared it to our suspects DNA."

"Don't tell me they matched?" Jim asked, standing up.

"Perfectly."

"Goddamn it. We had our murderer and we him let go!" Jim screamed.

At this point Khandi hung up the phone and looked at Jim. "Honey, take it easy before you stroke out. I'm way too young to be a widow."

"Okay, I'm gonna put out a BOLO on this guy. He's not getting away a second time." Jim said.

/Two Hours Later/

Jim was happy that the BOLO paid off. Within an hour and a half they had the suspect's location. He was staying at the Lucky 7 Motel. Jim and Khandi arrived in one car, although he didn't want her coming along, and Sam and Cosmo arrived in the SUV. Not to mention they were backed up with uniforms and the Las Vegas SWAT Team. Everyone took their positions and Jim started to make his way to the guy's room. No such luck.

Jim took two steps forward and shots started ringing out. Everyone took cover behind his or her vehicle. There was a civilian car parked right by Sam and Cosmo and was being raided with bullets. Just then a shot pierced the gas tank, exploding the car on impact. Cosmo was sent flying through air, landing ten feet away from the SUV. Sam got on his radio and requested paramedics.

Jim came up from his cover and started to run over to Sam because he knew he would have a better shot from there. Jim was about to duck for cover behind the open door of the SUV when he was hit in the chest. The impact of the bullet sent him falling to the ground.

"Jimmy! God no! Please!" Khandi screamed.

Suddenly the gunfire stopped. Either the suspect was out of ammo, reloading or he was hit. Khandi prayed it was the last one. The guys from the SWAT Team stormed the guy's hotel room and arrested him. It turned out he was out of ammo.

Khandi ran over to Jim and knelt down beside him. "Jimmy? Jimmy, please say something."

"Thank God for Kevlar," he said, half-smiling at her.

"You scared the shit out of me! I thought I lost you." she yelled at him.

"I'm okay. How's Cosmo?"

"The ambulance just arrived. They're loading him in now."

Slowly Jim got up off the ground. Khandi put her arm around his waist and they walked over to Sam. "Is he going to be okay?" Khandi asked.

"He broke his right arm, fractured a few ribs, and has a hell of a concussion," Sam replied.

"He's very lucky then." Khandi said. "I saw him land, I thought he broke his neck."

"Cosmo's tough. It'll take more than a car exploding to stop him." Sam replied, getting into the back of the ambulance.

Khandi looked at Jim. "You should go to the hospital too. Just to make sure everything's alright."

"I hate hospitals," Jim said, looking at Khandi. "But I'll go because you asked me too."

/Desert Palm Hospital/

Khandi and Sam were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Jim and Cosmo to come out. Jim was first. He had a nasty bruise on his chest that the nurse bandaged up. She told him he'd be sore for at least the next few days and should take it easy.

Cosmo was wheeled out in a wheelchair by a nurse, he looked like he fought with the devil himself and lost. His arm was in a cast and his ribs were bandaged up, along with his head. Sam took the wheelchair and started to push Cosmo down the hallway. Khandi walked beside Jim with her arm around him.

"Can we go home now? I want to see our son," Khandi asked.

"Nothing would make me happier, but I want to be the one to interrogate that asshole." Jim replied. "But you go home and be with Little Jimmy. He should be with his Mommy right now."

"And his Daddy," Khandi said.

"He will be. In a few hours." Jim stopped and looked at Khandi. Suddenly everything they'd been through came flooding into his memory. He took Khandi in his arms and kissed.

"Hey, you two. Get a room, will ya?" Cosmo said, looking up at them.

"Looks like nothing can change you Cosmo," Jim replied.

The elevator came and the four of them piled on.

/LVPD/

Khandi pulled the Charger in to the parking lot and parked in Jim's space. Jim got out, followed by Khandi, Sam and Cosmo. Jim walked over to Khandi, kissed her and proceeded into the precinct.

"You guys want to come back to our place for dinner?" Khandi asked.

"Thanks. But I just want to go home and sleep," Cosmo said.

"Yeah, me too. It's been one hell of a long day," Sam replied. "Maybe another day."

"I'll hold you both to that." Khandi said.

With that Khandi walked to her car and Sam and Cosmo headed for the SUV that was returned by a uniformed officer.

/Interrogation Room A/

Jim walked in the room and calmly sat across from Eric Mills. The guy they arrested at the Lucky 7 Motel. The guy that almost killed Jim and Cosmo, so Jim didn't waste anytime.

"You thought you played us all for a bunch of fools, didn't you, Eric?" Jim said.

"Hey, you said it. After all you guys let me go."

"Okay, let's take baby steps here. Why did you kill Nikolai Konstantine?"

"Who? Never heard of him."

"Sure you did. He's the guy that punched you in the nose. You know, right before you put a bullet in his head."

Mills started to squirm in his seat and Jim could see sweat forming on his forehead. "Okay, man. But I'm not going down for this alone."

"What do mean? You had help?"

"No. I don't need help. I was paid to do the job."

"Paid? Paid by who?"

"Mark Parashar."

"Mark Parashar? The mayor? Why would the mayor pay you to kill a Russian diplomat?"

"Because the guy was screwing around with his wife."

"Nikolai Konstantine and Stephanie Parashar were having an affair?"

"That's right. Our fair mayor didn't like that, so he paid me to kill them."

"Them? You killed Mrs. Parashar?"

"Yeah. Last year, down on the strip."

"How much did the mayor pay you for your services?"

"Fifty thousand."

Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sheriff Burdick was not going to like this. Not one little bit. Jim stood up and left the room. He got a uniform to take Mills down to booking, while Jim set out to find Catherine, Nick, Khandi and now Sam and Cosmo.

/Break Room – 20 minutes later/

"You got to be shitting me." Cosmo stated, he was sitting on the couch, Catherine was sitting in a chair by the table across from Nick, Khandi was sitting in the chair next to the couch and both Sam and Jim were standing.

"Shouldn't we be heading to get the mayor?" Khandi asked, as she pulled her hair back.

"Wait, we have no idea if the mayor has more then one guy on this." Sam answered.

"Who cares? Let's just get him. We have enough for an arrest as it stands now." Cosmo fired back.

Catherine nodded, "We have a second DNA sample on the Vic's clothing, and as it stands there was no hits in CODIS."

"You tell us now?" Jim asked.

"Cause we just found out." Nick answered, setting his water bottle down and putting the cap on it.

Khandi and Cosmo stood up, "Let's go get this guy."

/Mayor's office/

Sam and Jim were in Jim's Charger and Cosmo and Khandi were in the SUV. They headed towards the Mayor's office with full lights and sirens on. Once they got to the office they all piled out of the vehicles with out even fully parking right. Sam and Khandi entered the building first, followed by Jim and Cosmo. Sam went up to the desk and asked where the Mayor's office was, "Right down the hall. But sir, you can't go in there."

Sam help up his badge, "See this. It says I can."

Khandi, Jim and Cosmo followed Sam to the Mayor's office. Where when they tried the door it was locked, "Wait, we don't have a warrant to get in."

"Who needs a warrant?" Cosmo asked as Sam kicked the door in. As they kicked the door in they spotted the back of the mayor heading out of the window.

Sam ran to the window as Khandi and Cosmo took off back out to the front of the building.

"Son of a bitch," Sam said as he went out the window after the mayor. Jim sighed and took off after Sam.

As Khandi and Cosmo took off towards the front of the building, they spotted the mayor and took off running faster, though, Cosmo wasn't the best runner at this point in time. Khandi was slightly behind Cosmo as they made their way into the parking lot, where Khandi spotted the mayor and the key chain with a button. Which then she spotted the car that was right in front of them and coming closer noticed it had a bomb. Khandi grabbed Cosmo and with all her strength pushed him as hard as she could out of the way and landed on top of him as the car exploded.

Getting off of him as the debris rained down, she turned to him and panted, "You are bad luck you know that."

**TBC…**


	6. Schtupping

**Chapter 6**

**Schtupping**

/Mayor's Office/

Jim and Sam rounded the corner where they saw the smoldering debris. Running up to the car, they saw Khandi standing up and Cosmo lying on the ground, "Your one crazy son of a bitch you know that." Khandi commented to Cosmo, which in return moaned at her.

"What the hell happened?" Jim asked, running over to Khandi.

"We were chasing the mayor when he pulled out a remote and blew up the car." Khandi explained.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, turning to Sam, "But you might want to get an ambulance for that moron," Khandi said, pointing to Cosmo.

"Hey, Sam?" Jim called to him. "You guys always have stuff like this happen to you? Because you know, I could really live without it."

"Well, it's not like we enjoy getting blown up, either," Sam replied.

"Yeah, but twice in one day? That's gotta be some kind of record." Jim remarked.

"Okay, let's concentrate on the real matter here; finding that sleaze ball mayor," Khandi said.

"You're right. I'll put out yet another BOLO. Maybe we'll get lucky like we did with Mills," Jim replied.

The ambulance arrived and once again loaded Cosmo in the back. Today was definitely not his day. He should have just stayed in bed. Sam climbed in the back and made the trip to the hospital with Cosmo.

Khandi turned back to Jim, "Looks like I'm riding with you."

"You sound disappointed," Jim said.

"Never! I'd ride you, I mean, ride with you any day," Khandi replied, smirking at her slip of the tongue.

That little remark didn't go unnoticed by Jim, "Well, you know, the car's just a block away..."

"Jimmy! Behave yourself. There'll be plenty of time for that later."

"Hey, you started it. Didn't you know, you shouldn't start something you don't intend to finish."

"Who says I wasn't gonna finish?" Khandi smiled and walked off towards the car.

/LVPD - Two Hours Later - Khandi's Office/

Jim and Khandi were sitting in her office going over some paperwork when Catherine walked in. "Hey, I heard you two had a really exciting day."

"You can say that again," Jim remarked.

"I heard you two had a really exciting day," Catherine repeated.

"Funny, Cath. Stop being a smart ass," Jim said.

"I just wanted to stop by and tell you, that second blood sample we got from Mills shirt?"

"Yeah?"

"It's the mayor's."

"That doesn't shock me. He's involved in this up to his eyeballs." Jim stated.

"Jimmy put a BOLO out on him. So I guess we wait." Khandi said.

"You may get lucky. By the way, where are your two Marshal friends?" Catherine asked.

"Desert Palm," Khandi answered.

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah. Well Sam is. Cosmo almost got blown up for the second time today," Khandi replied.

"Geeze, it's never a dull moment around those two, is it?"

"You can say that again," Jim replied. "On second thought, don't!"

Just then Sam walked in and took a seat beside Jim in front of Khandi's desk. "How's Cosmo doing?" Khandi asked.

"He added a few more injuries to the list. But other than that he's gonna be okay. They're keeping overnight for observation," Sam answered.

"He needs to be observed for mental purposes," Khandi added.

"I'm ready to call it a night myself," Jim said, looking at Khandi.

"Me too. Why don't we all call it a night and then we can come back with a fresh perspective." Khandi added.

"Great idea." Sam said, standing up. "I'll see you all in the morning."

Sam left the office, followed by Catherine. That left Jim and Khandi alone. They just stood there looking at each other. Neither could remember the last time they were alone. Jim wanted to take advantage of the situation but apparently Khandi wasn't on the same page.

"Let's go home, honey, I'm beat," Khandi said.

"But I thought, maybe, we could, you know?" Jim said, wrapping his arms around Khandi's waist.

"Jimmy. Really? In my office?"

"Well, it's not like we haven't before. As well as in my office, the janitor's closet, the car, Wal-Mart..."

"Jimmy!" Khandi interrupted him, "I get the picture. And so will everyone else if you don't lower your voice."

Khandi slipped from his grasp and headed for the door. Jim followed quickly behind her and stopped her by the door. He turned her around and took her face in his hands, kissing her. It was the most passionate kiss Khandi had ever experienced. Jim finally released her, and smiling at her, walked off down the hallway.

Khandi ran after him and caught him by the front doors, "Now wait a second. How can you kiss me like that and then just walk away?"

"Because I can," Jim replied, smiling. "Now let's just go home."

Jim pushed the front doors open and walked out; Khandi wasn't far behind. They both opened the backdoors of the Charger and climbed in. Soon as the doors closed behind them they spent no time in undressing each other.

Jim sat on the back seat and Khandi straddled him. She could feel his hardness between her thighs and couldn't wait any longer. She reached down and guided him into her. Jim started kissing Khandi's neck and slid his hands down to cup her ass cheeks. Khandi was building a steady rhythm and Jim started to buck his hips to meet her. They were in perfect sync with one another. Two souls joined together as one. They both climaxed and Khandi collapsed, resting her head on Jim's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to his chest. They were both panting and covered in sweat. Not to mention the windows were fogged.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. Jim and Khandi moved quickly to get dressed. When they figured they were okay, Jim rolled down the window.

"You kids got any ID?" Detective Vartann asked.

"Sure we do. But we weren't doing anything illegal, honest," Jim replied.

"Well, I'm gonna have to notify your parents about this. I mean you shouldn't be out this late, schtupping in a parked car."

"Sorry, it won't happen again," Khandi said.

"Really, what's up, Lou?" Jim asked.

"Got word on your BOLO. Seems Mayor Parashar was picked up trying to cross over into Mexico."

"What an idiot." Jim replied.

"Yeah, apparently they're transporting him back here. He should be arriving in the morning."

"Great. Thanks Lou. We'll be here to receive him." Jim said.

"Alright. You two have a good night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Vartann replied walking off.

Khandi climbed into the front seat, while Jim got out and got in the driver's seat. He started the car and as he drove out of the parking lot, Khandi put her hand on his. "I love you, Jimmy."

Jim glanced over at her, "I love you, too." He lifted her hand to his lips, gently kissed her knuckles and lowered it again. The rest of the drive home was quiet.

**TBC…**


	7. The Crazy Ones

**Chapter 7**

**The Crazy Ones**

/Next Day - LVPD - Interrogation Room A/

Jim and Catherine walked into the room; he glanced at the one-way mirror and nodded. Khandi and Sam were watching them from the other side. Catherine took a seat across from the mayor, while Jim stood behind her leaning against the wall.

"You're not a very smart man, Mr. Mayor," Catherine stated.

"Uh, Catherine?" Jim said. "I think you can drop the formalities. He doesn't deserve that title anymore."

"The hell I don't!" Mark Parashar yelled. "I'm still the goddamned mayor of this city."

"Not for long, you're not." Jim said.

"Look, Mark, we know you hired Eric Mills to kill your wife, Stephanie, last year. We also know you hired him to kill Nikolai Konstantine." Catherine added.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Sure you do, Mark," Jim, said. "We've got evidence that places you at the crime scene when Konstantine was murdered."

"What kind of evidence?" Mark asked.

"Blood evidence," Catherine answered.

"That's pretty damning if you ask me," Jim said.

"Okay, look. This whole thing wasn't my idea."

"Well, then who's idea was it?" Jim asked.

"It was my girlfriend's."

"Your girlfriend's? You're coming off better and better," Jim replied, sarcastically.

"Does your girlfriend have a name?" Catherine asked.

"Amber Mason. She's the one who introduced me to Mills. Said he could take care of our problem."

"Meaning your wife and Konstantine."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Where does she work?" Jim asked

"At the Crazy Horse."

"She's an exotic dancer?" Catherine asked

"Yeah."

"Of course she is," Jim stated.

Jim told the uniform officer to take Mark down to booking. He and Catherine left the room and met Khandi and Sam in the hallway. Just then they saw Cosmo coming toward them, limping.

"Hey, Cosmo. What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"I was going insane sitting in that hospital." Cosmo replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check out the girlfriend," Khandi said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Cosmo asked.

"Sure you're feeling up to it?"

"Yeah, definately. It's better than sitting on my ass all day."

"Alright, let's go."

As Khandi started to walk down the hall she stopped by Jim and gave him a kiss. "Last night was amazing," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, it was. But it would have been a lot better if Vartan hadn't of shown up." Jim replied and smiled at her.

"Okay, I love you, Jimmy."

"I love you, too."

"Okay, hey Cosmo?" Khandi "Get your wounded butt in gear. We got a case to solve."

Cosmo followed Khandi down the hall and left Jim, Sam and Catherine laughing at him because he looked like a lost puppy running after his master.

/Crazy Horse/

Khandi pulled her car into the parking lot and parked by the front door. She and Cosmo got out and he looked over at her.

"You didn't tell me we were coming to a strip club," Cosmo said.

"You didn't ask."

They walked into the club and up to the bartender. "You know where we can find Amber Mason?" Khandi asked, flashing her badge.

"The dressing rooms. Through that door," the bartender replied, pointing to a door just right of the stage.

Khandi and Cosmo went in the direction the bartender pointed. Khandi opened the door and walked through, with Cosmo following behind. They walked down the hall until they came to a door that said: AMBER MASON. Khandi knocked.

"Who is it?" Amber called out.

"Who does she think it is?" Cosmo asked shaking his head at Khandi.

"Las Vegas Police. We need to ask you a few questions." Khandi replied.

Amber came to the door wearing only a thong. "Come in while I put a shirt on." Amber said.

"Yeah, don't worry about the pants," Khandi replied, sarcastically.

"Or the shirt," Cosmo stated.

Khandi looked over at Cosmo and whispered to him, "Cosmo? Pick your jaw up off the floor before you trip over it."

"Hey! Just because you don't like looking at naked women, doesn't mean I don't like it either."

Amber put on a shirt and pair of shorts and once again gave Khandi and Cosmo her attention. "So who exactly are you two?"

"I'm Captain Khandi Brass. Las Vegas Police. This is Deputy Cosmo Renfro with the U.S. Marshals' office."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"We want ask you about Eric Mills and Mark Parashar." Khandi said.

"Mark Parashar? Isn't he the mayor?"

"Yes, he is. He's also your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend? I think you're mistaken. Why would the mayor date me?"

"Because he wanted to get rid of his wife and knew you'd have access to some shady characters, that could get the job done."

"Look, lady, you're crazy. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. You hooked up with Mayor Parashar last year; just about the same time he found out his wife was having an affair with Nikolai Konstantine. You suggested to him that he get rid of her once and for all."

"You're nuts!" Amber exclaimed.

"Please, don't interrupt me!" Khandi yelled. "Then you told him about Eric Mills. Convicted felon. Wouldn't think twice about committing murder. You got the two of them together and well the rest we all know. Do you think that about covers it, Cosmo?" Khandi asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, I say so."

"Amber Mason you're under arrest for solicitation of murder. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Khandi asked.

"You'll never make this stick," Amber replied.

"Do you understand your rights?" Khandi repeated.

"Yeah."

Khandi and Cosmo escorted Amber out of the Crazy Horse and waited in the parking lot for a squad car. When the uniforms arrived, they loaded Amber in the back and drove away.

"Why are the good looking ones always crazy?" Cosmo asked.

"I wouldn't know, Cosmo. Let's get back to the station. I want to put this case to bed and start celebrating."

"Sounds like a great plan. I could definitely use a drink right about now," Cosmo replied, putting on his sunglasses.

**TBC...**


	8. Tree House

**Chapter 8**

**Tree House**

/Hour Later/

Khandi, Jim, Sam and Cosmo sat in one of the room of the building, paper work scattered all over the table. Khandi stretched, "The way I see it, the PD owes us so many coffee breaks, we should get 2007 off."

"Never will happen." Sam grumbled.

"She can hope can't she?" Cosmo commented throwing his pen down on the papers.

"Anyone want a coffee?" Jim asked looking up from the paperwork.

"Nah," Sam and Cosmo said in unison.

"Please." Khandi answered, as she smiled at him. He left the room.

Sam set back to his work, and Cosmo leaned to Khandi to whisper, "It's Sammy's birthday now you know. It's after midnight."

"Shit," Khandi whispered back.

A few minutes later Jim came back with his own cup of coffee and Khandi's. Khandi took a sip and piped up, "It's Sam's birthday, I wonder how old he is. Let's saw him in half tonight and count his rings."

"Cosmo!" Sam almost yelled at him.

Cosmo jumped like a whipped puppy, "What?"

"My guess, 53." Jim said placing the finished paperwork in a few files.

Sam looked at Cosmo, "Just how much did you fucking tell them?"

"He was right?" Khandi asked.

"So much for sawing him in half tonight." Jim replied.

"It would get bloody." Khandi laughed, "And I would have to clean it up."

"Don't you feel welcomed Sammy?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sam replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Okay done here." Jim stated.

Khandi nodded, "You two want to come over for supper, then a few drinks?"

"Sure," Sam answered, "I just got to stop by the apartment."

"You always do." Cosmo complained, "Grab my coat while you do."

"Roommates." Khandi stated.

"Shows." Jim added.

/On The Road/

Cosmo and Jim went to the house, Khandi went with Sam – Sam drove the SUV up to the apartment complex, "I'll wait here." Khandi answered.

"I'll be a few minutes." Sam said opening the door. Both windows in the SUV were open.

"Yeah sure," Khandi replied leaning towards the door.

Sam grabbed the mail on the way up to the top floor of the apartment where he and Cosmo shared a place. It was nice but it worked out. Cooper and Biggs stayed in Chicago, even after Noah had gotten killed. Some nights Sam really did miss having the old team, but this was his life and he made it this far. As he got in the elevator he flipped through the letters – bill, bill, Cosmo's bill, junk, junk, and one that was red that said: NOTICE.

"Great, what the hell has Cosmo done now?" Sam mumbled.

As the elevator hummed it way up the apartment complex he opened the envelope and read it there was a long pause after he read the letter then, "Fuck!"

The elevator stopped and Sam got out, to find that he wasn't the only one evicted from the floor. The two next-door neighbors were leaving, not being in the best of mood he forced the key into the door, when one of the neighbors stopped him, "You get the notice yet?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." Sam grumbled back.

"We all got them."

"Great," Sam said and headed into the apartment closing the door in the woman's face. Sam wondered what the landlord had in mind, but then again he was no psychiatrist. He was not screwed up enough, to be one. Changing into another pair of jeans and a t-shirt he grabbed Cosmo's coat and the letter and headed down to meet Khandi.

Sam got down to the SUV to see Khandi sitting there listening to the radio station that it was already set to. She looked up to see Sam looking at her as he got in. Something on his face made Khandi a little uneasy so with out thinking she just smiled and asked, "You look upset, wanna share what happened on your trip to your apartment?"

"No, not really." Sam answered as he pulled out of the parking spot.

She smiled, "Okay, we've been through a lot in two days. Spill or I will make you spill it."

"Okay, Cosmo and me have been evicted along with the whole floor. Happy?"

Khandi's eyebrows shot up, "Whoa. You got another place to go?"

"No."

"Fine. I'll talk to Jimmy and you can stay with us."

"Bullshit."

"Sammy!" She almost yelled, than she noticed the look on his face when she called him 'Sammy'. It wasn't a bad look, but a look of shock. "You're a friend. You will stay with us. Whether I have to hog tie you to a chair."

/House/

Jim opened the door, which lead into the living room. First thing he did is he went over to Stacey, to a crying Little Jimmy. Picking Little Jimmy up he stopped crying, "Nice place." Cosmo commented, taking his shoes off, painfully.

Stacey looked up, because she didn't recognize the voice, "Who's that Jimmy."

"That's Cosmo Renfro." Jim said taking off to the kitchen.

Stacey saw Cosmo poke his head around the corner, "You look like an ad for death," Stacey answered.

"Gee thanks." Replied Cosmo.

"Move your ass Cosmo," Khandi said walking into the small boot room to take off her boots.

Cosmo moved over, "Khandi," Stacey called out, "Who's that with you?"

"Sam Gerard, both US Marshals." Khandi said walking over to Jim, "I need to talk to you, hun."

"Uh-oh." Cosmo called out.

"Oh shut up." Jim replied, holding Little Jimmy. They went out to the deck, "Is everything okay?"

"Well, yeah," Khandi smiled, the perfect picture was right there, Jim holding Little Jimmy who was falling asleep, "But not for Sammy and Cosmo."

"What about those two."

"They got evicted. And no place to go. So I was thinking…"

"No, no, no. You're not thinking about them moving in with us."

"Jimmy, please."

"They're bad luck!"

"No, c'mon. It's not like I'm asking Ecklie."

"You did I would shoot you."

"Please do. But, give them a chance."

"No."

"You know you can be a real jerk, you know that?" Khandi smiled, "Please."

"But you love me anyway right? Huh? Right?"

"Oh course, I do. But just give them a damn chance. It's not like they will blow up the house."

Just then Sam popped his head through the door, "Phone's for you," He said passing it to Khandi.

Khandi grabbed the phone, and quickly kissed Jim then Little Jimmy, "Give them a chance, for me."

Jim sighed, "All right."

"Thanks," Khandi said then talked into the phone.

"We need a bigger house," Jim sighed, taking Little Jimmy to lay him down for his nap.

Stacey looked at him from the couch, "A bigger house?"

"Wait, what for?" Cosmo frowned, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Uh," Sam started, "Kitchen, now. Cosmo."

"Shit, I didn't do it. Not this time." He commented following Sam.

"We we're evicted, nitwit." Sam stated.

"You're fucking joking." Cosmo replied.

"No. Whole floor."

"Where the hell are we going to go?"

Khandi chose this time to enter the kitchen, off the phone, "Here."

"Here?"

"Duh, you two are living here now."

"This could be good this could be bad," Jim said entering. "Just don't touch anything Cosmo."

"Okay, I'll start supper."

"The food here," Stacey smiled, "Should not be taken internally."

"Hey, my cooking's not that bad." Jim protested.

"No hers!" Stacey said pointing at Khandi.

"Gee thanks." Khandi replied.

/Dinner/

The kitchen table was not big enough for all five of them including Little Jimmy. So they took some chairs from the deck and added them to the table. Cosmo was the first to break the silence, after tasting Khandi's cooking, "All it needs is a little salt... pepper... mustard, ketchup, sauce… flavor."

"My cooking ain't that bad." Khandi frowned.

"Is this really food?" Sam asked.

"It's not that bad." Jim defended.

"Well, it is slop du jour." Stacey commented, feeding Little Jimmy.

"His food looks better then this." Cosmo joked.

"Ahh, no." Jim answered, "Eat your own."

/After Dinner/

"Cosmo, you can do the dishes." Jim stated, stacking them in the sink.

"Why me?" Cosmo asked.

Khandi picked up Little Jimmy, "Because you live here." She said as she carried him to wash him up. Only thing that made Sam laugh was the fact that Little Jimmy's hands weren't that clean and he was playing with Khandi's hair, "You watch it buster." Khandi said walking past him.

"I didn't do anything," Sam retorted holding a beer bottle.

"I don't think she was talking to you," Cosmo said filling the sink full of water, "I think she was talking to the little guy."

"Just wash the dishes," Jim said walking past him to the fridge for a beer.

Sam laughed, "He does that here but never at the apartment."

"He's just lazy then," Stacey smiled as she came out of her bedroom.

"You try chasing fugitives then some time Stace." Cosmo countered, "And you say I'm lazy."

"When you're not at work you are." Jim stated.

"And how would you know?" Sam asked, backing Cosmo.

"Okay kids. That's enough." Khandi said walking out of the nursery, after laying Little Jimmy down for the night.

/Hour Later/

Stacey was the only one who decided not to drink and just to call it a night, so she could look after Little Jimmy. Everyone else had decided to celebrate the night by well… getting wasted. Stumbling into the living room, Jim grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Having satellite it was on Tree House. A little kid's channel. Khandi looked at the big screen TV and started to laugh as she fell into Jim's lap on the couch.

On the big screen TV were two women, if you could call them that. The show was Treetown with Tansy who had a flower on her head, Rosabelle who had braided pigtails, along with a bunch of crazy puppets. The purple puppet named Crush was sing about a purple stew that he was making, and put Rosabelle in it, "Soups on, long as you don't mind human bones," Sam commented.

During the show Jim, was commenting, "Just cold cock the bitch."

"Just one good swing." Cosmo added on.

"Not the song again!" Khandi prayed, as she fell off of Jim and landed on the floor so she leaned against his legs. But being drunk she sang along to the 'Purple Stew' song, "Purple stew, purple tomatoes, purple potatoes…"

"Not you too." Sam laughed.

Soon came the 'Naughty Necklace' when Rosabelle and Tansy were going through the toy boxes. Jim commented on this, "You want to be naughty?" he asked the TV when Rosabelle was throwing toys around, "Cold cock her right in the head."

"Yeah, your really a rebel making a mess." Cosmo added.

Khandi laughed, "Try being a rebel and cleaning up the mess?"

"How can these people make a living and go home and have a normal life doing this?" Sam asked, as he took a swig from his beer.

"Those two are most likely sleeping together." Cosmo added.

"You can keep dreaming Cos," Jim laughed.

When Treetown was over, the show that came on next was Bob The Builder. When Dizzy the cement mixer decided to play train with Scoop the backhoe, Rolly the steamroller and Much the dump truck. Sam piped up and said, "Yeah, it's all fun and games till the steam roller runs over you."

"Squish," Khandi laughed.

When Ants In Your Pants came on and the monkey Lickety was complaining about how he got a cut on his finger helping his dad, "Aww shut up and suck it up." Jim commented.

"Let me rip that band aid off and then you'll see how much it hurts." Cosmo added.

"Hey since when did ants have hair?" Khandi asked when she seen the three ants.

"Their asses would be in jail so fast for stalking that monkey." Sam added.

"Let's call Gil and find out about the hair thing." Jim laughed.

"Awww, I don't want to have a lecture on ants from the bug man." Khandi whined, taking a drink of her beer.

"Bug man," Jim laughed.

Soon after that on Tree House, the show Backyardigans come on. Which had a blue and yellow penguin that had a bow tie named Pablo. A mellow moose that wore a blue and red sweatshirt who's name was Tyrone. Along with a thrill seeking, purple spotted creature names Uniqua. Also a lady like hippo who was yellow with a redish flower dress named Tasha. The show started out with Pablo saying that he is a ghost. And when the backyard changed to a haunted house and Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua were trying to get in and they found the doors were locked Jim commented, "Your ghosts walk through the door."

Khandi laughed and added on in a tune, "It don't hurt anymore I can walk through the door."

"How is this good for little kids? I mean wouldn't it fucking scare the shit out of them?" Cosmo asked, laying on the floor.

"You know, you need new glasses, that's what scares little kids," Khandi replied.

"Weren't those broke by…" Sam started, "Royce."

"Yeah before you played Big Bird." Cosmo added.

"How long ago was this?" Jim asked.

Cosmo sighed, "8 years ago."

"And you still haven't got new ones." Khandi asked, "Wait… Sammy dress as Big Bird… your shitting me."

Cosmo laughed, "Nope. But if I ever see him in yellow tights again, I'm going to die."

"Yeah and you are going to die if you keep telling it." Sam countered.

"Get new ones, or I will for you," Jim replied.

"Oh my God look at that monster they are making on TV." Khandi laughed, "Ooo it looks scary."

"It's a fucking paper bag." Cosmo added.

"Look at the kid!" Jim laughed.

Sam took a drink of his beer and laughed, "Look at the father."

/Hour later/

Everyone was about to head to bed when Cosmo piped up, "Where I am supposed to sleep? On the fucking floor?" Since Sam got the couch.

"Yeah." Jim answered.

"Well, what about your bed?" He asked.

"I don't know. Are you a woman?" Jim asked, standing next to Khandi.

"No!" Cosmo replied.

"You ain't getting in my bed!"

"Hey wait. Don't I get a say in this?" Khandi asked.

Jim answered straight away, "No!"

"Wait, wait. Let's hear the woman out." Cosmo smiled.

"Khandi bed, Cosmo floor." Jim ordered.

/Morning/

Sometime in the night Cosmo made is way to the recliner in the living room. Jim remembered the last show they watched on Tree House with the paper bag monster. Khandi was feeding Little Jimmy, while Jim and Sam made the paper bag monster. Stacey was busy doing her laundry. Cosmo was still sleeping in the recliner.

Once the paper bag monster was finished, Sam sat down on the couch along with Khandi and Little Jimmy, while Jim decided to scare Cosmo. Jim knelt down next to the recliner and had the paper bag monster on his hand. Tapping Cosmo he got him to wake up, as he was waking up Jim in a real deep raspy voice got his attention pretending to be the paper bag monster, "I am the monster that lives under the recliner."

Cosmo shot straight up and yelled, "Holy fucking hell!"

Sam, and Khandi bust out laughing along with Little Jimmy. Jim stood up laughing so hard.

**TBC…**


	9. Mishap

**Chapter 9**

**Mishap**

/Two Months Later/

Everyone just finished moving into the new house. Which was a rather nice size house. When you walked into the house, just right of the door was a bedroom, which was Sam's. Then in front of the bedroom was the open stairwell that went up to the second story. Next to the stair well was the hallway which if you followed it when it was done to the left was the room under the stairs which was storage, then the laundry room. On the other side was the door to the garage, and the bathroom. On the other side were four rooms, three that were guest and Cosmo's bedroom. Then there was the second living room, which had a door to the back.

Heading upstairs you walked into the living room, which was open to the kitchen. The kitchen had the dishwasher and everything including the large island. Then along side of where the stairs came up was the hallway, which, lead to the bathroom and the master bedroom. The it turned left which was short to the two doors which was Stacey's room and cross from the master bedroom was; Little Jimmy's.

A month before they all moved into the house, Sam and Cosmo decided to transfer to the LVPD as Lieutenants under Khandi and Jim. Cosmo ended up being Khandi's lieutenant and Sam, Jim's.

Khandi had the day off, which was unusual for her. She made her way up the stairs to find that Little Jimmy was holding himself up against the couch in the living room. She smiled, "Hey little guy."

Little Jimmy laughed as he chewed on his teething ring. Khandi left the groceries that she was caring and went to the fridge to grab a freezy for Little Jimmy to chew on. He had already figured out how to bit into it and suck on the freezy.

Stacey sighed as she came up the stairs, "Next time Cosmo is doing his own laundry." She said and looked at Little Jimmy, "Where did you learn that?"

"Mum, when she did that for you." Khandi said putting the groceries away, "Why is Cosmo doing his own laundry?"

"He will be from now on." Stacey sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table after picking up Little Jimmy.

"What did he do this time?" Khandi asked as she closing the fridge door.

Stacey laughed, "Cause he's a crazy S.O.B"

"You mean son of a bitch," Khandi stated, as she started to clean off the island, "Don't tell me that just after two months you just figured it out."

"No seriously Khandi, he came in the bathroom last night."

"Down stairs I hope."

"No up here while I was having a shower."

Khandi laughed, "Most likely an accident."

"It better have been." Stacey said and looked at Little Jimmy, "Hope you don't get influenced by all this."

"His Uncle Cosmo is just fine… maybe."

/Next Day - Sunday/

Jim was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper, while Khandi fed Little Jimmy. Stacey was out for a walk and Sam and Cosmo were watching television.

Jim laid his paper on the table, "You know what?" he asked.

"What? Sweetheart," Khandi replied.

"We should have a barbeque. You know, kind of a proper house warming."

"I think that's a great idea. When?"

"I was thinking this afternoon."

"That's short notice don't you think?"

"Not really. I mean the house is stocked with food. I'll just call everyone and see if they're available."

Jim got up from the table and kissed Khandi and Little Jimmy, getting baby food on his chin from Little Jimmy's face. He went down the hall to his bedroom where it was quieter.

Cosmo walked into the kitchen and sat down. "What's going on?"

"I'm feeding the baby. And Jimmy's planning a barbeque."

"Barbeque, huh? Will there be corn on the cob?"

"Of course. What's a barbeque without corn on the cob?"

Half hour later Jimmy came back into the kitchen. "Okay, we're all set. Everyone's agreed to come. But Gil's gonna be late. He's working."

"On a Sunday?" Khandi asked.

"Hey, this is Gil we're talking about," Jim replied.

"Right, I forgot. Mr. Work-a-holic himself," Khandi stated.

Khandi finished feeding Little Jimmy and handed him to Jim. "Can you give him a bath, please?"

"No, problem."

Jim took Little Jimmy into his nursery and laid him on the changing table. He took his pajamas off and then his diaper. "Don't even think about peeing on me, buddy. Once was enough."

Jim picked up a naked Little Jimmy and carried him into the bathroom. He held Little Jimmy in one arm and pulled out the little bathtub with the other one and placed it in the big tub. Jim filled the bathtub with lukewarm water and bubble bath. Then he laid Little Jimmy down in the tub.

Little Jimmy loved getting a bath. He would lay in the water kicking his feet and splashing water everywhere. Jim got a soft face cloth and washed Little Jimmy's body, legs, arms, bum and his most private parts. Then he soaped up the little bit of hair on Little Jimmy's head and then rinsed it off. He let Little Jimmy kick around for a few minutes until the water started getting cold. So Jim got a hooded towel and picked up Little Jimmy and wrapped him up.

Then they went back into the nursery. He laid Little Jimmy down on the changing table and dried him off. Then put baby powder on him. Next came the diaper. Finally, Jim chose to dress Little Jimmy in little brown boots, baby blue jeans and a small version of Jim's LVPD sweatshirt.

Jim walked out into the kitchen holding Little Jimmy. "Oh my God! It's mini-me!" Cosmo said, pointing at Little Jimmy, who was dressed exactly like his dad.

/Four Hours Later/

Everyone started to arrive for the barbeque. Once again Nick and Sara were the first ones there. Followed by Doc Robbins, Greg, Warrick and Catherine.

Cosmo and Sam were out on the deck arguing with Jim on how to barbeque properly.

"You should stack the charcoals in a pyramid. They light better," Sam said.

"Look, Sam I know what I'm doing. I like having them spread out." Jim replied.

"No, if you have them spread out they work individually. But if you stack them in a pyramid they work as a team."

"Well, let me ask you something Sam. If you light them in a pyramid are you gonna cook in a pyramid?"

"No, you spread them out."

"Well, if they're gonna end up spread out, why not start them spread out."

"You know what I'd do?" Cosmo chimed in. "The ones in the middle that didn't light, I'd douse them with another shot of lighter fluid."

"What are you insane?" Jim yelled. "The whole place would go up."

"Okay, geeze. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today." Cosmo mumbled as he walked away.

"You know, Jim." Sam said, peering over Jim's shoulder. "Those burger's are looking pretty thick. I don't think they're gonna cook."

"Well, I'm gonna stack them in a pyramid so they'll cook as a team." Jim said, sarcastically.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Khandi, Stacey, Catherine and Sara were inside in the kitchen preparing the baked potatoes, corn on the cob, and other assorted vegetables. The men were all out on the deck drinking beer. Except for Cosmo, who was in the bathroom and Grissom, who hadn't arrived yet.

Just then the doorbell rang and Khandi went to answer it. She opened and found Grissom on the other side.

"Gil, hey. You know you don't have to ring the bell. Come on in."

"Uh, Khandi. I think I have something that belongs to you."

"What?"

Just then two women pushed past Grissom and right into Khandi. It took her a minute to recognize them but when the confusion died down she realized who they were. Her mother, Jennifer, and her grandmother, Nana Mary.

"Oh my God! What are you two doing here?" Khandi said, hugging them both.

"We wanted to surprise you," Jennifer said.

"I brought Tim bits," Nana Mary yelled, just as Cosmo was coming out of the bathroom.

"What the fuck are Tim bits?" he asked, confused.

"Little round doughnuts," Jennifer informed him.

"And I brought some Molson Canadian."

"Okay, should I ask what that is?" Cosmo said.

"It's beer, hot stuff," Nana Mary replied.

"Gil, where did you find them?" Khandi asked him.

"Apparently, they didn't know you moved, so they showed up at the department looking for you. I told them I was coming here and would gladly show them the way."

"Thanks, Gil. I appreciate it." Khandi said.

"Yeah, thanks Gil," Nana Mary repeated and slapped Grissom's ass.

Grissom jumped, startled at the slap and quickly went outside with the rest of the guys.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Jim handed the task of barbequing over to Nick. Since he was from Texas, Jim figured he'd be the safest bet. Jim went into the kitchen for a beer. He got one out of the fridge when Catherine walked up behind him.

"Hey, Jim." Catherine said, making him jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just have to say, you really should wear blue jeans more often. I had no idea what you were hiding under all those trousers you wear."

"Ah, thanks, Cath. I think," Jim answered, raising his eyebrow.

"No really, Jim. You look good," Catherine replied and headed outside.

Just then Khandi, Jennifer and Nana Mary walked into the kitchen. "Jimmy? Look who's here," Khandi said, when she saw him.

Jim turned around and was face-to-face with Nana Mary. "Jimmy! How's my favorite grandson-in-law?"

"Great, Nana. Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"What and ruin the surprise? No way. This is much more fun."

Jim turned to Jennifer, "How are you, Jennifer?"

"Great, James. I trust you're taking care of my daughter and grandson?" she asked, hugging him.

"Of course, I am."

"Speaking of which, where is Little Jimmy?" Khandi asked Jim.

"Sleeping. I didn't want him to be cranky when all the guests got here."

"I want to take a look at him," Jennifer said.

"Come on, Mom, I'll take you to the nursery. Are you coming Nana Mary?" Khandi asked.

"Nah, I can see him when he's awake. I want to make my famous potato salad."

Khandi and Jennifer went down the hall to the nursery, while Jim and Nana Mary stayed in the kitchen. Nana Mary usually didn't want anyone around when she made it but surprisingly she didn't kick Jim out.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Little Jimmy was awake and sitting in his walker on the deck, being adored by everyone. Nick was finishing up the last of the food and being hounded by Greg and Warrick; Sara was talking to Stacey and Cosmo; Grissom and Catherine were talking to Khandi and Jennifer; and Sam was deep in conversation with Doc Robbins.

Jim and Nana Mary were sitting at the kitchen table cutting cards. By this time Jim owed her about twenty-four bucks. Jim cut the deck and got a Jack. Nana Mary, of course, cut and Ace.

"Okay, mister, I win again. So that means, at a dollar a game, you owe me twenty-five bucks. Pay up!" Nana Mary said to Jim.

Jim pulled out his wallet and gave Nana Mary her money. Just then Khandi walked in. "Khandi, how about a game of cards with your Nana," Nana Mary asked.

"No way! You're cheating," Khandi answered.

"Honey, how can Nana Mary cheat at cutting cards?" Jim asked.

"It's her deck, Einstein," Khandi replied and walked back outside.

"Just for that, you're out of the will," Nana Mary yelled after her.

"Okay, I want a new deck," Jim said.

"Okay, I happen to have one here," Nana Mary replied, pulling another deck out of her purse.

Just then Sam walked in and walked over to the cupboard. He saw the bowl of potato salad sitting there. He picked up a forkful and was just about to put it in his mouth when Nana Mary yelled at him.

"Put that down. It's not for you!"

Sam dropped the fork back in the bowl and hurried back outside.

"Why couldn't he have any potato salad?" Jim asked her.

"I don't like him. He keeps hitting on me," she answered.

Just at that moment Jim had taken a drink of beer and when she said that he spewed it all over the kitchen floor.

"You know, Jimmy. You should really quit drinking. You have a hard time holding your booze."

When Jim quit choking he managed to say, "Nana you're a crazy old bat, you know that? Don't you ever change?"

"Jimmy, I've been like this for eighty some years now. It would be a sin to change," she replied, smiling at him.

Jim and Nana Mary got up from the table and joined everyone outside on the deck. "Hey, Nicky? Are we gonna eat today or what?" Jim yelled to him.

"Just taking the last of the steaks off now," Nick replied.

"Alright, everyone grubs on!" Jim said.

Everyone found a chair and sat around the tables that were set up. Stacey had already fed Little Jimmy, so Jim laid him in his playpen that he set up outside on the deck. Soon as Little Jimmy was down, he started to growl. Jim knew that sound very well. It meant Little Jimmy was tired and was about to fall asleep.

Everyone piled their plates with food and dug in. They were all starving. Nana Mary even gave in and let Sam have some potato salad. Jim came back to the table and sat next Khandi. He grabbed a steak and then piled his plate with potatoes, corn on the cob, and Nana Mary's famous potato salad.

The dinner was mostly silent, except for a little small talk. "You wanna hear weird?" Jim spoke up, with a mouthful of steak. "We had a case not to long ago, and get this, a guy paid a woman to bite him. I couldn't believe."

"Oh yeah, I remember that case." Nick said. "He had bite marks all over his chest."

"Yeah, too bad we didn't get a happy ending," Catherine said.

"We rarely do," Jim replied. "It's just hard to believe that a girl Susan's age could be capable of murder."

"Yeah, well these days, killers are actually becoming younger and younger," Grissom, said.

"Ain't that the sad truth," Jim replied, remembering Eric Branson.

They all finished the rest of their meals in silence. When everyone was done, they all cleaned up. It was starting to get chilly, so Jim picked up Little Jimmy and everyone went inside.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

It was getting late and everyone had gone home. Sam, Cosmo, Stacey, Jennifer and Nana Mary all turned in. The day was definitely exhausting. That left Jim and Khandi alone. Finally. Jim cleaned up what mess was left in the kitchen and Khandi went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Jim came in and sat down beside her, lacing his fingers with hers. "Exciting day, huh?" Jim asked.

"I'll say. I didn't expect Mom and Nana Mary to show up, that's for sure."

"Yeah. That was a nice surprise. You know what?"

"What?" Khandi repeated and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Nana Mary said Sam was hitting on her."

"You're kidding me? Well, actually I can see her saying something like that. But not about Sam."

"Yeah, I know. I almost choked on my beer."

Khandi laughed. "It really was a perfect day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it really was. Except when I lost twenty-five bucks to Nana Mary," Jim said, chuckling.

They were silent for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. And the peace and quiet. Because they knew it wasn't going to last long.

Suddenly, Khandi broke the silence, "Jimmy?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, pulling her up from the couch. "Come on, let's go to bed."

**TBC…**


	10. Drop Your Guns

**Chapter 10**

**Drop Your Guns**

Jim, Khandi, Cosmo and Sam finished a case, as they got in the car. Sam who was in the back along with Cosmo broke the silence, "You guys are with out a doubt the most sorriest bunch of cops I've had to work with."

"Really now?" Jim asked, looking back at Sam in the review mirror.

Khandi smiled, "And he's your LT."

"Hey where are we heading for lunch, I'm staving." Cosmo whined in the back of the car.

"We could always go to the restaurant over by the station." Jim suggested.

"That sounds good." Sam answered.

/Drop Your Guns/

Sergeant Adams and his rookie partner, Officer Bell had tried to pull over a car when a Chevy Caprice, with four Hispanic 'gangbangers' cut in. In the back of the Chevy Caprice was Roofie and Stuckey, they broke the back window and started firing AK-47's at Adams and Bell. Bell kept in contact with Dispatch when Sergeant Carroll and Officer Davis joined in with the pursuit.

/Drop Your Guns/

Khandi, Jim, Cosmo and Sam were walking into the restaurant when they heard the call come over the comm.

"What the fuck?" Cosmo asked.

Sam looked around, "That's not too far from here."

"444?" Khandi frowned, "That's an 'Officer Involved shooting', and a pursuit."

"Let's go." Jim said as the four of them took off running to Jim's Charger. He opened the door and Khandi grabbed the roof and swung in and the rest all climbed in.

"Comm check on channel three." Sam ordered.

"Check." They all said after another.

/Drop Your Guns/

"They're heading off of Jefferson onto Third." Adams told Bell who then reported it to dispatch as Roofie and Stuckey kept firing at them.

Jim, Khandi, Cosmo and Sam joined in on the chase through the working class neighborhood.

"They're firing AK's!" Sam commented.

"These guys are hardcore," Khandi added.

"What?" Jim asked.

"It's like they get dumber when they're in packs." Khandi answered.

"Who's dumber?" Cosmo asked.

"Scum." Jim replied.

At the T-intersection, the Hispanic driver, Lucky, swerved off Jefferson onto Third, and hit the curb, which threw the car on to another and flipping it – the gas tank exploded as the gangbangers got out of the car.

As the gang members piled out of the car, trying to take cover, they continued to fire blindly at the patrol cars as the cars stopped in a V like pattern on Jefferson. Jim positioned his car behind the patrol units.

"You've done this before?" Khandi asked as she took cover behind the open passenger door.

"No!" Sam answered taking cover behind the Charger, "Not like this!"

"Keep your head down!" Cosmo yelled at Khandi.

"I know what to do!" Khandi yelled as she fired off a few shots.

"Keep low, Khandi!" Jim yelled after her.

Jim who was behind Davis and Carroll's car kept firing at the gang members along with Khandi, Sam and Cosmo who were still by the Charger. They continued to fire back and forth. It was full-on, close-range combat now. The gunfire continued like in the John Wayne and Clint Eastwood movies. The sound of the gunfire seemed to never end. Leggy the fourth gang member moved to take better cover.

Cosmo fired and hit Leggy in the right thigh and he went down. Roofie and Stuckey, out of ammo, tossed their AK-47s and switched to their own 45-automatics.

"Their out of rifle ammo!" Adams shouted.

Roofie and Stuckey took off running. Officer Carroll and Davis stood up and chased after them on foot. Lucky who was trapped behind the Caprice, kept on firing at Adams, Bell, Khandi, Jim, Cosmo and Sam. They all started to track him, as Bell stood up he suddenly went down just as fast, shot in the chest first then the neck.

"Shit!" Khandi and Sam say in unison as they came around the Charger. Lucky took this time to take off running.

Jim, Khandi, Sam and Cosmo came to Bell's help, "Go get the son of a bitch, I'll stay here." Adams said.

As they came up to the Caprice, they saw Leggy and split up. Sam went with Jim, and Cosmo went with Khandi. As Khandi split from Jim she saw Leggy, writhing on the ground, and his leg bleeding profusely, "Cuff the bastard." She directed an officer, as she and Cosmo continued towards an alley east of the Third with their guns drawn.

"Ambulanceo!" Leggy screamed.

"I don't speak Spanish," The cop replied.

Jim and Sam crossed a parking lot, and both heard Carroll yelling; "Stop! Police!" followed by gunshots. They exchanged quick glances and then took off running towards the sound. Soon they come upon Carroll covering Roofie at the dead end alleyway. The gangbanger had his hands up in surrender. But when Carroll turned to acknowledge both Sam and Jim, Roofie had a gun in his hands. Carroll when he turned back around instinctively fired three shots into Roofie's chest. Sam and Jim both kept their guns trained on Roofie as they made their slow approach. Jim kicked the weapon clear as Carroll cuffed the dead gang member.

As this was happening, Khandi and Cosmo round the corner and spotted Officer Davis. Since he was out of ammo Stuckey was about to put a few rounds into him. But Khandi with out a second thought put three rounds into Stuckey, before he could pull the trigger.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Cosmo comments.

Khandi shook her head, it was a close call – pulling out her radio she reports to Jim, "Jimmy, we got the bastard in custody."

"Roger. Dispatch this is Brass. We got three suspects in custody, one is on the run."

Officer Davis was about to pick up Stuckey's gun when Khandi noticed, "What are you doing? Put that down."

"Yeah… uh… sorry. I was just securing his weapon." Officer Davis replied.

"Well he won't be needing it anymore," commented Cosmo.

/Drop Your Guns/

All the officers were leaning against the LVPD van. First it was Jim who had his arm around Khandi, than Sam and Cosmo, "We got three very unhappy dead suspects." Cosmo commented.

"Yeah, but the world would be such a better place with out morons." Sam sighed, "You should have worn boots, Khan."

"And remember a vest." Cosmo answered.

"Well, next gun fight." She answered.

"Ortega, whoopee! Now things are really gonna screw up!" Jim commented seeing Ortega in the crowd.

"What about him?" Cosmo asked.

"He's had a Rectal Cranial Inversion." Khandi answered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He's got his head up his ass." Jim explained.

Just then Gil and Catherine walked up to them. "What happened here?" Catherine asked.

"I was one of the shooters, as were these guys. So that's really all I can say."

"I'll stay with these guys and collect their weapons," Catherine said to Grissom.

"All right, good. Good luck," Grissom said to Jim.

"Thank you," Jim replied.

Cosmo pulled a cigar out of his pocket, bit the tip off and lit it. Just then Ortega walked up to them. "Stick around guys. We'll have a patrol car take you to the PD." He stopped in front of Cosmo, "Put that thing out."

"Bend over and I'll put it out." Cosmo snapped.

Ortega didn't say anything. He just walked away.

/LVPD - Hallway/

Jim started walking down the hallway toward Khandi when Under-Sheriff Jeff McKeen stopped him. "You did a good job out there."

"Yeah, not good enough." Jim replied. "Has Bell's wife been notified?"

"His partner has gone over there."

"You know she's pregnant with their third child?" Jim asked.

"Look, we all know the risks. It comes with the job." McKeen said and patted Jim's shoulder as he walked away.

Jim tilted his head and looked at Khandi as he walked over to her. "Hey? How you doing?"

She looked up at Jim. "I've been better." Jim sat down next to her and took her hand.

"How long you think this will take?" Cosmo asked.

"As long as Ortega wants it to," Jim replied.

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna let that little prick intimidate me," Sam said.

"It's not like you're easily intimidated Sammy," Khandi replied with a small smile.

Just then Ortega came by and pointed to Jim. "You're first."

Jim patted Khandi's arm. "It'll be okay," he said, getting up and following Ortega.

"Good luck, Jimmy," Cosmo called after him.

Jim stopped and turned around, "Thanks, Cos."

"He'll be fine," Cosmo assured Khandi.

"Yeah, Jim's tough. He'll get through this," Sam added.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Or Jimmy."

/Jim's Interrogation/

Jim sat down at the table across from Ortega and Catherine. Ortega placed a mini recorder on the table in front of Jim. "This is Detective Nestor Ortega in interrogation room A taking a statement from Captain James Brass. CSI Catherine Willows is also present to collect Captain Brass' firearm." He looks at Jim. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"So, you, Captain Brass, Lieutenant Renfro and Lieutenant Gerard elected to join the officers in the pursuit?" Ortega asked.

"That's right," Jim replied.

"You're all Detectives. Why would you elect to get involved in a police chase?"

"We just finished a case and were going for a bite to eat when the call came over the radio."

"Where did you join the pursuit?"

"We joined the pursuit on Desert Springs," Jim replied.

"And the suspects were already firing on the officers?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Could you tell the types of firearms being used?" Catherine asked him.

"The two guys in the back had rifles, probably AK's. The two guys in front had handguns, couldn't tell what kind."

"And they were shooting the whole time?" Ortega asked.

"Yeah. It was like those movie guns. They never seemed to run out of bullets."

"I don't go to the movies."

"Oh," Brass said, squinting his eyes.

"What happened next?" Ortega asked.

"The next thing... I, uh... remember," Jim said, choking back his tears. "The next thing I remember... is Bell," he said, fighting the tears even harder. "Bell went down." Catherine looked at Jim trying to fight tears of her own. "He was, uh... he was just a kid.

"So uh. So the suspects saw that we were distracted helping Bell. They took the opportunity; I went in foot pursuit, along with Lieutenant Gerard. I can't run as fast as I used to." Ortega rolled his eyes at Jim. "That's when I heard the shots. They were coming from... the East."

"How many shots were there?" Ortega asked.

"Three. No... Four."

"What happened in the alley?" Ortega asked.

"Lieutenant Gerard and I came around the corner into the alleyway."

"Did the suspect have a gun?" Catherine asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I kicked it away when we cuffed him."

"How many shots did you let off in the alley?" Catherine asked.

"I didn't need to. He was already down."

"Hand your gun over to CSI Willows for inspection." Ortega ordered.

Jim picked up his gun and pulled it out of its holster. He placed it in front of Catherine. "Any magazines?" she asked.

Jim pulled the magazine holster off his belt and held it up. "I must of used them."

Catherine ejected the magazine from the gun and a bullet from the chamber. "Captain Brass' firearm was received with an empty magazine and one live round in the chamber."

"It would be smart to have ammo before you go running into a gun fight."

Jim just glared at Ortega.

/Khandi's Interrogation/

Catherine took Khandi's gun. "Captain Brass' gun was received with three live rounds left in the magazine and one live round in the chamber."

"During the gun battle, were you aware of the other officer's positions?" Ortega asked.

"They were in front of me and to my right. No... My left." Khandi replied, her voice shaky.

"Did you continue to be aware of their positions after the suspects took off running?"

"Bell was in front of me. But he was down behind his car."

"Do you remember Officer Bell being shot?"

Khandi hesitated, remembering Bell going down in front of her. "Sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked if you remember Officer Bell being shot?"

"Do you need some time?" Catherine asked her.

"No, no. She'll be just fine."

"Check Bell's vest. I think he took one in the chest."

Detective Cavalier opens the door and asks to see Ortega and Catherine out in the hallway. Catherine follows Cavalier out but Ortega stops by Khandi. "We're not done." he said, and walked out of the room.

Khandi sat at the table going over everything in her mind. She was so sure that she was the one who shot Bell. She could see his face so clearly in her mind. It frightened her. Suddenly Ortega and Catherine came back in the room and sat opposite Khandi.

"Why did you leave a downed officer?" Ortega asked her.

"Sergeant Adams said he had it under control. So Lieutenant Renfro and I followed Officer Davis and caught up with him in the East alley. Davis' slide was locked back, he was out of ammo..."

"The suspect had a gun pointed at Officer Davis?" Catherine interrupted.

"Of course. That's why I fired."

"100 sure?" Ortega cut in.

"Yes."

"What did you do next?"

"I saw Officer Davis pick up the suspects gun, I ordered him to put it down and he complied. He was acting on instinct, not training. It's understandable under those circumstances."

"I don't think so." Ortega said.

Khandi and Catherine looked at each other and then at Ortega.

/Cosmo's Interrogation/

"Lieutenant Renfro, where were you positioned during the gun battle?" Ortega asked him.

"I was taking cover behind the Charger."

"Where were the other officers?"

"Jimmy was to my left, Sammy was in front of me and Khandi was also in front but was on my right. The other officer's were in front and to the left of me."

"What happened when Officer Bell was shot?"

"I saw him stand up. That's when he took one to the chest. The force sent him falling back." Cosmo explained. "Once Bell was down the suspects took off running and we gave chase."

"By we, you mean?"

"Khandi and I followed Officer Davis down one alley, while Jimmy and Sammy followed Officer Carroll down the other."

"What happened in the alley?"

"When Khandi I turned the corner into the alley, we could clearly see that Officer Davis' gun was out of ammo. That's when Khandi shot the suspect."

"Was the suspect pointing a gun at Officer Davis?" Catherine asked him.

"Damn straight he was. Khandi wouldn't have fired otherwise. She's a damn good cop." Cosmo snapped, defensively.

"Did you see Officer Davis pick up the suspect's gun?" Ortega asked.

"Yeah. The idiot! Khandi told him to put it down and he did."

"Give your gun to CSI Willows."

Cosmo handed over his weapon. "Lieutenant Renfro's gun was received with one magazine, containing three live rounds and one live round in the chamber."

"All right. We're done here." Ortega said.

Cosmo got up and left the room. "What an asshole!" he said when he saw Sam in the hallway heading for the interrogation room.

/Jim's Office/

Jim was sitting at his desk playing with his wedding band. He just kept twisting it around on his finger. He looked up and saw Khandi standing in the doorway. "Hey, honey. Are you okay?" Jim asked concerned.

Khandi came into the office and went around the desk to Jim. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. "No, Jimmy, I'm not okay." Khandi started to cry.

Jim wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Shh, it's gonna be all right. I promise."

"Jimmy? I shot Bell. I know I did."

"Why would you think that?" Jim asked gently.

"Because. He was right in my line of fire. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. He looked right at me when he got shot. As if he knew."

"Khandi, honey. You gotta get that shit out of your mind. It's poison."

"I can't help it. It's gonna take a while before it goes away."

"Listen, when Sammy and Cosmo are finished we'll go home and spend some time with Little Jimmy okay."

"Oh God, Jimmy!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"He could have lost us today. Little Jimmy could have lost both his parents."

"But he didn't. We're still here. And we're gonna be here for a long time, okay?"

"I hope you're right, Jimmy. I can't stand to think about Little Jimmy growing up without us."

"Come on. Let's go get some coffee, while we waiting for Sam and Cosmo."

"Okay," she said, getting up from Jim's lap. He stood up and took her face in his hands. He gently kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"You have no idea how much I needed that right then," Khandi said, as she took his hand and followed him out of the office and down the hall, in search of coffee.

/Sam's Interrogation/

"So, Lieutenant Gerard? Why did you get involved in this shooting?" Ortega asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Sam snapped.

"Just answer it."

"I got involved because there were officers in trouble. That's why."

"What was your position?"

"I was in the back, driver's side of the car. Then Jim moved behind the patrol car, so I moved up to the front driver's side."

"Were you aware of the other officers?"

"Like I said, Jim moved behind the patrol car. Khandi was on the front passenger's side and Cosmo moved from the back passenger's side to the back of the vehicle. Officer Bell was in front of me. The other officer's were to my left."

"After Bell was shot, what did you do?"

"We ran to assistant him, Adams said he had it under control, so we took off after the suspects."

"Which direction did you go?"

"I followed Jim down the West alley and Khandi and Cosmo went down the East. Jim and I caught up with Officer Carroll in the alley, he turned to acknowledge our arrival and when he turned back, the suspect was holding a gun, so Officer Carroll fired."

"You're sure the suspect had a gun?"

"Yeah. I saw it in his hands. And Jim kicked it away from him."

"Hand over your firearm."

Sam gave his gun to Catherine. "Lieutenant Gerard's firearm was received with one magazine containing one live round and one live round in the chamber."

"You can go." Ortega said.

Sam got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

/CSI Breakroom/

Sam walked into the break room, fuming. "That asshole is prosecuting without wanting to know the truth," he said to Jim, Khandi and Cosmo who were seated around the table drinking coffee.

"Yeah, I know. That prick deserves to have his ass kicked," Cosmo replied.

"Hey, guys. There's nothing we can do now, but wait. So why don't we all go home and try to relax." Jim said.

"That's a great idea. I can't wait to hold Little Jimmy. After today, I'm never letting him go." Khandi replied.

They all stood up and made their way out of the precinct. Wishing that today had just been one horrible nightmare and that they'd wake up and none of it had happened. But they all knew that wasn't the case. Like it or not, it was real. They just have to make the best out of this bad situation.

**TBC…**


	11. Oowatanite

**Chapter 11**

**Oowatanite**

Stacey picked up Little Jimmy and sat down with him on the couch. He was able to sit up by him self somewhat at this point. She passed him a bottle and turned on the TV. Seeing as how, Cosmo left it on the local channel last night it was still on there. But it wasn't a regular soap opera playing it was breaking news. About a running gun battle with the LVPD and four gangbangers, Stacey sucked in a harsh breath; they weren't shown on the TV.

Stacey covered Little Jimmy's eyes and turned the channel to Tree House. She sat him down on the floor and put up the baby gate since Little Jimmy was slowly learning how to crawl. Stacey started to pace around the house, she tried all four of their cell phones but they were off. Just what happened, were they all okay? So many thoughts were going through her head. She didn't know what to do; she just prayed that they were all okay.

/Oowatanite/

Khandi looked out the window as they came up to the house; with out anyone saying anything they entered the house. Khandi was still depressed and still convinced that she was the one who killed Officer Bell.

"Jesus Christ you guys! You gave me a heart attack!" Stacey yelled from up stairs.

Cosmo looked up the stairs, "Well it wasn't planned!" he said then turned around.

Stacey who was now pissed picked up one of Little Jimmy's bottles and threw it down the stairs. It bounced right off the top of Cosmo's head. Khandi started to laugh, the first time since the gun battle that she had, so did Jim. Sam shook his head, "Well you can't duck if you don't see it coming."

"What was that for?" Cosmo yelled, rubbing his head.

"What is this, pre-school?" Jim asked, picking up the bottle.

Khandi smiled, "And what you're the principle, Mr. Brass?"

"Hey, who's cooking Dinner?" Cosmo asked, changing the topic, "I'm still starving here."

Khandi made her way up the stairs, "I will."

"No!" They all replied in unison.

"What'd I do?" Khandi asked, "Die and suddenly this became a Democracy?"

"We uh," Jim started.

"Just want some real food!" Cosmo put a word in edge wise.

"You want real food, cook it yourself." Sam said pushing his way up stairs.

"Geeze, why don't you guys teach her to cook?" Stacey commented, as she watched Sam pick up Little Jimmy. And then the phone rang, "I got it." Stacey yelled.

"She does have a point ya know," Cosmo said still standing at the bottom of the stairs with Jim.

Khandi who was near the bottom looked at them, "How so?"

"He's right, we could teach you, honey." Jim added.

"I can cook." Khandi smiled.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow, "Um, not editable food."

"Hey Sam!" Stacey's voice rang through the house, "Phone's for you, I think she said it was Cooper."

"Cooper?" Cosmo frowned and made his way up the stairs.

"Who?" Jim asked Khandi as he made his way up the stairs with her, his hand at the small of her back.

/Oowatanite/

"No, I said not to put it on high!" Stacey said turning the stove down.

Cosmo was sitting on the couch with Little Jimmy, he turned around to look at Stacey, and Jim trying to teach Khandi how to cook, and Sam was out on the porch with a beer talking to Cooper. "See that little guy, learn from the rest of us and not your mum, and you will know how too cook."

/Oowatanite/

"So did you finally do it?" Biggs asked taking the phone from Cooper.

"Do what?" Sam asked, looking out at the skyline.

Biggs laughed, "Tie the knot. Cooper says a woman answered the phone."

"No, that's Khandi's sister."

"Right, you moved in with a family. So is everyone okay from the gun fight?"

"Yeah, just peachy. One… of ours got killed."

"Shit, Sam."

"Ya think?"

/Oowatanite/

"You're not supposed to boil the oil, Khandi!" Stacey screamed as the curtains caught on fire.

"Shit," Jim said running to grab a fire extinguisher.

Cosmo looked at Jim as he took off running, and looked at Little Jimmy, "Man, you're gonna be corrupted."

"Put water on them!" Khandi yelled, "Told ya this was a bad idea!"

"Cosmo, if I can't get this out, save Little Jimmy," Jim said running by with the fire extinguisher.

Once the fire was out Sam walked in, "Curtains are done. Everyone dinner's ready."

"Smells yummy, Khan." Cosmo commented, picking Little Jimmy up, and walked into the kitchen, "Is it safe in here?"

"Fuck you Cosmo." Khandi sighed.

Stacey threw her hands up, "Okay, Kids enough. Why don't we just pick something up and go to the lake."

/Oowatanite/

"Cosmo you are one sick perv!" Stacey sighed. They were all in the car. Little Jimmy's car seat was set up in the front between Khandi and Jim. Stacey was in the back between Sam and Cosmo.

"What did he do this time?" Khandi asked.

"He came in the bathroom while I was putting my bikini on!" Stacey answered.

"I did not!" Cosmo countered.

"Cosmo, don't even bother. You won't win." Khandi sighed.

"What's with you Philly women?" Sam asked.

Jim shook his head, "Don't even try to figure it out Sammy."

"She's got that look," Cosmo commented about Stacey.

"What look?" Stacey asked.

"That Clint Eastwood in "Fistful of Dollars" look." Cosmo answered.

"That's because you were playing stupid today Cos." Jim laughed.

"Why does everything have to be my fault around here?" Cosmo asked.

"Isn't that our question?" Sam asked.

/Oowatanite/

Once they were at the lake, Stacey started unpacking the basket, which had food in it. Sam picked up the orange juice, "It's the first time I've seen orange juice labeled "freshly killed"."

"Ask Khandi," Stacey pointed to the pier, where Khandi was sitting, her hair was pulled back and her feet were in the water. Close by the shore, Jim and Cosmo were pushing Little Jimmy, who was in one of those water rings, back and forth.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked sitting down next to her.

Khandi tried to push the tears away, "Oh, I am fine. Well, not really, I am closer to lousy than fine."

Sam sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. We're all still here."

"It's just… I can still see Bell, ya know?" Khandi sighed the tears were getting harder.

Sam nodded; even to this day he could still picture how terrified Noah Newman, one of his partners, was when he was shot, "Yeah I know."

"Food's ready!" Stacey called out.

Khandi looked at Sam, "Thanks, Sammy."

"Any time."

/Oowatanite/

Jim, who was already in the water holding Little Jimmy's water ring, looked up at Stacey, Sam, Cosmo and Khandi who were standing on the pier. Cosmo jumped in first then pulled Stacey in afterwards. Sam jumped in after and they all looked at Khandi, "Oh no, your not getting me in there."

"C'mon honey!" Jim called out, "It's not that cold."

"Ah… on second thought… No!" Khandi smiled.

"Jump!" Everyone called out to her, continually.

Khandi pulled the shirt she had on off and jumped in, but didn't land to great. Coming up for air she gasped, "That hurt."

"What? You figure you were gonna bounce?" Cosmo asked.

"Not really." Khand said rubbing her elbow.

Stacey laughed, "What? Ya get a booboo?"

Little Jimmy who was playing with a rubber ducky giggled and pushed it to Khandi, "Play with ya rubber ducky," Jim smiled.

"It always amazes me how a baby can take a normal adult and turn him into a babbling idiot." Sam commented.

/Oowatanite/

When they returned home, everyone was exhausted. Cosmo, Sam and Stacey went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Jim, carrying a sleeping Little Jimmy, walked into the room, followed by Khandi. Cosmo picked up the remote and turned the TV on. No matter what channel he turned to they were showing coverage of the gun battle from that afternoon.

Khandi just stared at the TV, with tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly she turned and ran from the room.

"Is she okay?" Cosmo asked.

"She's still upset about what happened today," Jim replied.

"Well, can you blame her? It was scary out there," Sam said.

"Yeah, but she blames herself for what happened to Bell."

"Why? It couldn't be stopped. He was a casualty," Cosmo replied.

"I know. But she thinks she's the one that shot him," Jim said.

"You gotta be kidding me. Why would she think that?" Cosmo asked.

"Because she said he was in her line of fire," Jim replied. "I'm gonna lay Little Jimmy down and go talk to her."

"She'll get through this, Jimmy. It's just gonna take some time," Sam said, remembering Newman.

/Oowatanite/

After laying Little Jimmy down in his crib, Jim walked by the bathroom and thought he heard someone throwing up. Since Cosmo, Sam and Stacey were all down stairs, it could only be Khandi. Jim opened the bathroom door and saw Khandi kneeling down in front of the toilet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jim asked, kneeling down beside her.

"I don't feel so good," she replied, lifting her head and looking up at Jim.

Jim didn't like the look of her. She was very pale. Like the life had been drained out of her. 'This shooting must be bothering her more than I thought.' Jim thought to himself.

"Khandi, maybe we should take you to see a doctor," Jim said, helping her up from the floor.

They walked downstairs and Jim stopped in the living room. "Hey, guys? Khandi's not doing so good. I'm gonna take her to the hospital."

"Hospital? I'm coming with you guys," Cosmo said, jumping up off the couch.

"So am I," Sam added.

They all looked at Stacey. "You guys go. I'll stay here with Little Jimmy. Just call me if it's anything serious."

They helped Khandi out to the car and put her in the backseat. Jim climbed in the back with, while Cosmo took the front seat and Sam drove.

/Oowatanite/

It's been over an hour since Khandi went in to see the doctor. Cosmo and Sam were seated in the waiting but Jim was too nervous to sit, so he paced back and forth.

"Jimmy, sit down will ya? You're starting to carve a groove in the floor," Sam said.

"Not only that, you're driving me insane," Cosmo added.

"Damn it! I can't help it. What's taking so long?" Jim asked.

"Take it easy, Jimmy. She'll be okay. She's tough," Cosmo replied.

"Cosmo's right. I've never met a stronger woman than Khandi," Sam stated.

Just then the doctor came out and approached Jim. "Mr. Brass? You can go in and see your wife now."

As Jim made his way to Khandi's room, Cosmo and Sam got up to follow him, when the doctor stopped them. "Excuse me, gentlemen? You can't go in there. Family only."

"These guys are family," Jim told the doctor.

Jim, Cosmo and Sam entered Khandi's room and found her sitting on the bed. Jim walked over to her and hugged her. "So? How you doing? What is it, the flu?"

"Not exactly," Khandi replied.

"Let me guess, it's food poisoning, right?" Cosmo said.

"Cosmo, you can be such an ass sometimes, you know that?" Khandi replied.

"Yeah, but you still love me," Cosmo stated, grinning at her.

"It's damn good thing I do. Otherwise, you would have been dead long ago." Khandi said, returning the grin.

"Okay, enough of this. What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Khandi stated.

"Pregnant?" Jim, Sam and Cosmo said in unison.

"Yeah. Totally 100 pregnant"

"Well, there you have it. Something big happened and for once it's not my fault," Cosmo stated.

"It better not be," Jim replied, pretending to be angry. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I don't want to stay here any longer."

Sam and Cosmo went out into the hall and left Jim and Khandi alone. Cosmo pulled out his cell phone and called Stacey.

"Hey, is Khandi okay?" Stacey asked when she answered the phone.

"She's gonna be fine. Well, in nine months she'll be fine. She's pregnant," Cosmo told Stacey.

"You're shitting me?"

"Nope. She just got the test results back."

"Wow!" Was all Stacey could say.

"Okay, listen, Jimmy and Khandi just came out of the room. We'll see ya in a bit."

"All right. See ya later."

Cosmo hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

/Lucky 7 Motel/

Warrick, Vartan and Cavalier hurried up the stairs, with a SWAT team following behind them. Just then a Hispanic woman walked by and Vartan grabbed her.

"Hey, what the fuck?" she said.

"You know this guy?" Vartan asked her, holding up a picture.

"Yeah. I just came from the guy's room. I wanted to get out of there. He was acting real nervous," she said, looking down the stairs at the SWAT guys. "Now I know why."

"Get out of here," Vartan said, pushing her toward the stairs.

They walked down to the guys' room and Vartan kicked in the door. "Freeze, asshole! LVPD! You're under arrest!"

Fausto jumped up from the bed and Vartan grabbed him, cuffing him in the process.

"Something tells me you didn't pay for that bike?" Warrick said.

"You shot a kid in the back for his bike? Get up you piece of shit," Vartan added.

They escorted the guy outside and down the stairs. When they reached the parking lot, a shot rang out and Fausto fell to the ground. Vartan, Cavalier and Warrick drew their guns, looking around for the shooter.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Warrick yelled.

/Building Across From Lucky 7 Motel/

On the 7th floor of the building that was directly across from the Lucky 7 Motel, Warrick found the sniper cartridge. Looking at the cartridge it came from a 223 Remington. Knowing something about guns Warrick figured that it was most likely a semi-automatic. But after the case with the officer involved shooting he could get the chance to run it through IBIS and see if the cartridge had any fingerprints.

**TBC…**


	12. Behind Blue Eyes

**Chapter 12**

**Behind Blue Eyes**

The house was quite, this Jim noticed only because everyone was asleep but him. The day had been hard on him along with the rest. But he knew that he had to be strong, for Khandi. Sure he knew that she was strong, in more ways then one but it's just who he was.

Holding her now, hearing her sleep it seemed like everything was perfect with the acceptation on what happened that day. He knew at that point that she was his every thing.

But what he didn't like was the fact that she was blaming herself for Officer Bell's death – he knew she was totally convinced that she had killed Bell. And with that and the gunfight she was wore down emotionally. Honestly it scared the shit out of him.

Sleep didn't come easy to Jim, but it did come eventually.

/Behind Blue Eyes/

Khandi was the first to wake up, she couldn't sleep anymore – she laid there in bed, feeling Jim holding her. She couldn't help that a smile played on her lips, the world seemed perfect; looking at the clock that was beside the bed it read: 4:42 AM. She slid out of Jim's hold and looked at him. He just looked so damn cute. Leaning forward she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you."

She watched him for a second then left the room closing the door quietly behind her. What was there to do at 4:42 in the morning? Deciding she would make coffee, then have a shower and sit out on the deck. There was nothing else to do, and the house would be quiet.

After finishing her cup of coffee she went and had a shower, and got dressed by this time it was just after 5 AM. Knowing the night the house had experienced yesterday she didn't blame them if they took the chance to sleep in. But then again it was only just after 5.

Khandi filled up her coffee cup again and went and sat out on the deck. She had her back to the sliding glass door and watched the sun rise. It seemed that this morning Las Vegas was extremely quite, more then normal.

Seemingly in a daze Khandi didn't hear the sliding glass door open till she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping up she almost lost her coffee cup, "Jesus Christ."

"Didn't mean to scare you," Stacey said, sitting down beside Khandi. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking."

"I can't pretend to know what you've been through because I don't know. I'm not gonna lie to you. I hate the fact that you're a cop. I'm here all day wondering if I'm gonna get that phone call telling my sister's been shot. And yesterday it could have happened."

"But it didn't. Not to me anyway. And Bell would still be here if I hadn't gotten involved in that shootout."

"Don't say things like that. I may hate you being a cop but I know you're a damn good one."

"Thanks, Stace," Khandi said, squeezing her sister's hand.

/Behind Blue Eyes/

By nine everyone was awake. Sam and Cosmo were watching TV in the living room, Stacey was in the shower and Khandi and Jim were sitting on the deck with Little Jimmy.

"Why don't we go to the park today?" Jim suggested. "Just the three of us."

"That sounds great. I'm not gonna pass up the chance to spend the day with my two favorite guys," Khandi said, smiling at Jim.

"Really? Where are we going?" Cosmo said, poking his head out through the door.

"You're not going anywhere. _We're _going to the park," Khandi replied, gesturing toward Jim who was holding Little Jimmy.

"You mean you're leaving us alone?" Cosmo said.

"You know Jimmy, maybe we should hire a babysitter."

"Good idea. At least that way the house will still be here when we get back."

/Behind Blue Eyes/

Jim, Khandi and Little Jimmy arrived at Mesa Valley Park just after noon. Jim had packed a lunch for them and brought along a blanket.

They found a spot under a big oak tree and Jim spread the blanket out. Khandi sat Little Jimmy down and proceeded to sit down herself. They had to start keeping a watchful eye on the little guy because he was becoming mobile.

Jim sat down and leaned against the tree trunk, pulling Khandi into his arms. She leaned her back against Jim's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat that way for a while just watching Little Jimmy move around.

"It's amazing how fast he's growing," Khandi observed.

"I know. It just seems like yesterday we were bringing him home from the hospital. And now we're gonna have another one."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I just wish it hadn't of been yesterday that we found out. You know under all that tension."

"I know. But at least something happy came out of all the misery."

"I'm worried, Jimmy. What's gonna happen when they reveal I shot Bell?"

Jim felt his stomach tighten. He hated hearing her talk like this. It broke his heart hearing how scared she was. "Honey, listen to me. Nothing's gonna happen. You're a damn good cop who made an honest mistake. It could've happened to anyone."

"But it didn't happen to anyone, Jimmy. It happened to me."

"Honey, please. Let's change the subject. This day is meant to be stress free."

Just then Khandi felt pressure on her leg. She looked down and saw that Little Jimmy was trying to climb into her lap. She reached down, picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"He looks so much like you, you know?" Khandi said to Jim.

"Well, as much as I would love to, I can't take all the credit."

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating, relaxing and playing with Little Jimmy. Until he fell asleep and they decided to head home.

/Behind Blue Eyes/

Jim pulled the car into the driveway when he noticed Grissom's SUV parked in front of the house. He parked the car and carried in their stuff while Khandi carried Little Jimmy.

They walked in the house and saw Grissom sitting in the living room with Sam and Cosmo. Stacey must have been out. Jim set everything down and went into the living room, followed by Khandi."Hey, Gil. What's up?" Jim asked.

"We got the ballistics results back. And the slug we found was a 9MM Sig-Sauer so right away that ruled out everyone but you and Khandi since you two were the only one's carrying Sig's."

"Look, Gil. I already know who shot Bell. So why don't you just say it was me and be done with it." Khandi said.

"The ballistics results were inconclusive. So I went back to scene and did a reconstruction."

"I don't know how you can reconstruct a war zone," Jim said. "I mean it was like a fire fight out there."

"Yeah. We barely had time to reload. They just kept shooting at us," Sam added.

"All right, Gil. So this reconstruction, what did you find out?" Cosmo asked.

Grissom turned to Jim when he spoke. "You must have stood up Jim."

Everyone in the room went silent. You could have heard a pin drop. No one could believe what they were hearing. Especially Khandi who was convinced that she shot Officer Bell. The color drained from Jim's face and he felt Khandi take his hand.

"I stood up?" Jim asked weakly.

Grissom nodded his head. "Bell stood up and when Fausto shot him in the vest it spun him a little making it so you hit him in the neck."

"Jesus, Gil!" Sam yelled. "I know I haven't known you that long, but why couldn't you just let it go! Why did you have to do this little experiment of yours?"

"Because Sam, we all need to know the truth of what happened."

"No, Gil. You needed to know. You should've just let it go," Cosmo remarked.

Grissom turned back to Jim. "The Sheriff wants me to report my findings at a community meeting this afternoon."

Jim stood up and looked at Grissom. "Don't keep him waiting." Jim said and walked upstairs.

Grissom left and Khandi, who was still holding Little Jimmy, Sam Cosmo just sat in the living room silently. Finally, Khandi broke it. "I'm gonna talk to him." she said, getting up.

"Khandi, let me talk to him," Sam replied, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"All right. I'll go put Little Jimmy down in his crib."

/Behind Blue Eyes/

Sam knocked on the door and entered before Jim answered him. "Jimmy? You okay," Sam asked.

"No, Sammy. I'm not okay. I just found out I killed Bell." Jim replied. He was sitting in a chair by the window.

Sam walked over and sat across from him in the other chair. "Jim, listen, it couldn't be stopped. Bell was a rookie and he shouldn't have stood up. It was as much his mistake as it was yours. And that's exactly what it was, Jimmy, a mistake. It could have happened to any one of us."

Sam's words rang in Jim's ears. He remembered saying the exact words to Khandi this afternoon in the park. And he replied to Sam as she had to him. "But Sammy it wasn't any one else. It was me. And I have to live with it the rest of my life."

"Jim, you'll get through this. Just remember though, you don't have to go through it alone. We're all here for you." Sam said, standing up.

"Thanks, Sammy. That means a lot," Jim replied.

Sam left the room and Jim sat there thinking. He was glad he met Sam and Cosmo. They were great guys and now Jim knew that you could count on them when things got really tough. He was glad to have their friendship. Especially now.

/Behind Blue Eyes/

The following day everyone, except Stacey and Little Jimmy, were getting ready for Officer Bell's wake. Jim didn't think he should go but then he thought how would it look if he didn't. Sam and Cosmo and Khandi were already dressed and ready to go. They were just waiting on Jim.

Jim was in his bedroom standing in front of the mirror. He wanted everything to look perfect. Little Jimmy was sitting on the bed in just a diaper. Jim turned around and almost wept at what he saw. Little Jimmy was sitting there wearing Jim's police hat and playing with a set of handcuffs.

Just then Khandi walked in and saw Jim on the verge of tears. "Jimmy? Honey, are you okay?" she asked him.

Jim just pointed to the bed. He didn't know what to say. Khandi put her arms around Jim and whispered in his ear, "Jimmy, I love you so much."

Little Jimmy looked up at his parents and pointed to Jim. "Da Da," he said.

That did it. The tears just started flowing from Jim. He walked over to the bed and picked Little Jimmy up. "Da Da," Little Jimmy said again. Jim didn't say a word, he just held his little boy.

/Behind Blue Eyes/

Sam and Cosmo entered Bell's house first, followed by Khandi and then Jim. When Jim walked into the house everyone went silent. Suddenly all eyes were on Jim, like he was on display. Khandi didn't like how the other police officers were looking at him.

Jim walked across the room to find a place to sit down. The other police officers moved, along with their wives, when Jim approached the chairs. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could they treat Jim like this? It's not like he shot Bell on purpose. It was a simple mistake. It could've happened to any officer in that room.

Jim sat down and Ortega walked over and sat beside. "The shooting review board wants to talk to you. You're gonna have to explain your tactical decison for shooting in the direction of a fellow officer."

"I'm ready when they are," Jim said.

"You know, there's no doubt in my mind. It was a bad shoot.

"I'll have to live with that."

Sam was standing nearby and heard everything that Ortega said to Jim. When Ortega got up, Sam followed him outside.

"Hey, Ortega. I want to talk to you." Sam called after him.

"I have nothing to say to you, Gerard."

"Yeah, well I have something to say to you. I can't believe what you just said to Jim in there. He's hurting bad enough about what happened to Bell and you have to throw it in his face?" Sam yelled.

"Damn right I do." Ortega yelled back. "He shot a cop."

"You're acting as if he's a cold blooded killer. He's a cop who made a mistake. It could've happened to anyone. Even you! Jim Brass is a damn good cop and I have no doubt he's gonna be cleared." Sam could no longer stand to look at Ortega and walked back into the house.

He saw Jim sitting in the same spot, when a little girl skipped by, tripped and Jim caught her.

"Whoa, hey, you okay?" Jim asked her. She nodded. "What's your name?"

"Jeannie." she answered.

"Jeannie. That's a pretty name. Is that your mom over there Jeannie?" Jim asked, looking at a young woman coming out of the bathroom. Jeannie nodded. "Wow. Okay, be careful Jeannie."

Jeannie ran off and Jim looked at Mrs. Bell. Sergeant Adams whispered something in her ear and Jim knew what he was telling her. Khandi walked over to Jim. "Jimmy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, standing up. He squeezed Khandi's hand, let it go and walked toward Mrs. Bell.

"Mrs. Bell? I'm Jim Brass..."

"I know." she replied.

"I want you to know... if there's uh... if there's anything I can...uh..."

Mrs. Bell held her hand up to stop Jim. They were both crying and Khandi didn't like what she was seeing. She had a feeling Mrs. Bell was gonna slap Jim. But she surpised everyone.

She put her arms around Jim's neck and whispered into his ear, "I know it wasn't your fault."

This made Jim cry even harder but he managed to get a few words out, "I... I am... so sorry," he sobbed.

Khandi, Cosmo and Sam couldn't believe what they were seeing. But Khandi was relieved. The cops were treating Jim like he was a leper and Bell's own wife was embracing him. Khandi has never met too many women like Tracie Bell. They're a rare breed. But she knew from this day forth, she and Jim would be there for her. No matter what she needed.

**TBC….**


	13. Carrying Your Love With Me

**Chapter 13**

**Carrying Your Love With Me**

The day had finally came, the review board questioning. Things went relatively smooth, if you could call it smooth. Jim held up the best he could, it was only time that would tell if he would be cleared. Not even a half hour later he got the call telling him to come back.

"Captain Brass," The woman said. She was one out of three who reviewed his tactics. The two others were male. "We went over your tactics, and reasoning for shooting over the black and whites. We understand your reasoning and agree with it." She stated as she set down his gun and shield, "We have agreed, and you have been cleared."

/Carrying Your Love With Me/

Khandi stood in the kitchen and just started to cook supper. Sam, Cosmo, Jim, and Stacey just left her alone, hoping, no, praying that she would get it right.

"Fuck!" Khandi swore as she opened the oven and burnt herself, "Damn, that hurt!"

"Of course," Stacey piped up, "The oven is on."

"Yeah, yeah," Khandi said as she continued to cook. She was cooking fish in the oven, and the rest on the stove.

"Is it gonna be edible?" Cosmo asked, walking up the stairs.

Jim sighed, and looked at Cosmo, "Should be." He said walking outside. Sam followed him.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked as he watched Jim lean on the railing with a beer in his hand.

"Yeah, just peachy." He answered, looking out at the skyline.

Sam patted Jim's shoulder, "They cleared you. Look, don't worry about what happened. It's over now." Sam tried to explain, "It's all right."

"Yeah," sighed Jim. It wasn't okay to him. It was complicated. Which made him frustrated, whether it was right or wrong, it wasn't okay. They say you do the crime, you do the time – it was supposed to be all so clear; but it wasn't. Sam left quietly, leaving Jim on the deck by himself to think things over. It didn't help.

Jim could hear the music that was playing in the house and the complaints from Stacey about it. But the song that was playing really made him think. Of course it was Khandi's music that was playing. Bon Jovi – Bells Of Freedom. Hearing the music started the wheels spinning in his head. In so many ways it was right, that he could see the light through this. And he had two main lights, Khandi and his son Little Jimmy, not to mention the next little one that was on the way.

/Carrying Your Love With Me/

"Nitwit?" Khandi said holding a pan, "How can you call me a nitwit!"

"I didn't mean it!" Sam countered, "Besides why would I call you that when you have a frying pan in hand?"

Stacey looked behind her, keeping an eye on Little Jimmy, "Uh, she wont hit you… just keep an arms length away."

"Oh that's a big help!" Sam fired back.

Khandi shook her head, "Thanks for the back up France!"

"Oh really I am supposed to back up my sister?" Stacey asked.

"Duh!" Khandi answered checking the fish.

"Since when?" Stacey asked.

Khandi shut the oven door, "Since you were born short stuff!"

"Short?" Stacey asked, "I am not short!"

Sam looked back and forth from the two. And left fast.

"Look would you kill that music?" Stacey asked.

"No!" Khandi smiled, "But I will put on something I know you hate."

"Nothing could be worse then Bon Jovi."

"Oh really?" Khandi snickered, and put in another CD, "How about this?"

"Oh god. I stand corrected!" Stacey sighed, "George Strait!"

"Yeah, and I have you know this is a really good song!"

"Amarillo by Morning. Its just whine!"

Khandi laughed, "Dinners ready!"

/Carrying Your Love With Me/

They all sat down at the table, looking at the food. Stacey had decided to not eat, and feed Little Jimmy. Stacey never liked Khandi's cooking. Sam looked at the fish, it didn't look that appetizing, Jim wasn't sure about her cooking this time either, nor Cosmo. But Cosmo was the first to take a bite. "Wow, when did you order this?" he asked, the food was rather good.

"I didn't." Khandi smiled, taking a bite of her own dish.

Sam raised an eyebrow, and decided to take a bite. To his surprise it was rather good too, "Hey, this ain't half ass bad."

Jim who finally took a bite agreed, "This is really good, honey."

"See I can too cook!" Khandi laughed.

Little Jimmy laughed, "Ma Ma," he said.

Everyone froze. Khandi looked at him and smiled, "Did he just say 'ma ma'?"

"Ma ma," Little Jimmy giggled, "Da da."

"He said 'ma ma'!" Jim smiled.

"Can you say, 'Uncle Cosmo'?" Cosmo beckoned.

"Ma ma. Da da." Little Jimmy smiled, point at Khandi first then Jim.

"He's a little young to be saying that Cosmo." Sam replied.

Jim and Khandi smiled beyond believe and couldn't think of anything to say. Their son was growing up so fast.

/Carrying Your Love With Me/

The next day, shift was almost over. Both Jim and Khandi were in her office talking, "I can't wait to get home," Khandi yawned, "Today has been one of those days."

"Agreed." Jim smiled.

Cosmo came in the office and looked at Khandi across the desk, "We're going to New York City." He said throwing a piece of paper on the desk.

"What the hell is in New York?" Khandi asked.

"The sniper." Cosmo answered.

Jim frowned, "The one that took out the suspect a few days ago?"

Khandi picked up the paper, "Teagan Blair?"

"Fingerprints on the shell casing. Last known residence, New York City."

"Let the NYPD handle it," Jim suggested.

Cosmo looked at him, "Umm, nah." He said remembering 8 years ago when he last was in New York City, "Why not have a little fun?"

"Just once. I would like a day with no surprises," Khandi commented.

"Wrong business. So are we going?" Cosmo smiled.

"We?" Jim and Khandi asked in unison.

"You want to come with me?" Cosmo smirked.

Khandi sighed, "Sure, I'll keep ya company… Santa."

"Doesn't that make you one of the elves?" Cosmo asked.

"No!" Jim and Khandi answered.

"Okay, we better go home and start packing. We leave tonight." Cosmo said.

"Tonight? Khandi, do you think it's a good idea for you to be going to New York?"

"Jimmy, don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I want to get this case closed and over with for good."

"I don't know about this," Jim said, skeptically.

"Jimmy, trust me. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise," Cosmo replied.

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?"

"No," Khandi and Cosmo said in unison.

/Carrying Your Love With Me/

Cosmo was packed and ready for the trip to New York. Now he just waited on Khandi. He didn't understand women and why it took them so long to get ready. Just then Khandi bounded down the stairs, followed by Jim carrying her suitcases.

"I'm still not comfortable with this idea," Jim said.

"I know, honey. But we'll be back before you know it," Khandi replied.

Jim and Cosmo carried the suitcases out to the car and put them in the trunk. There were five altogether. One was Cosmo's and the other four belonged to Khandi.

Khandi, Stacey and Sam came out. Khandi was carrying Little Jimmy. He reached his little hand up and touched Khandi's face, "Ma Ma," he said.

Tears started to form in Khandi's eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, baby," she said, kissing him. She handed him to Jim who put him in his car seat.

They all piled into the car and headed for McCarran International Airport. Jim drove, with Khandi and Little Jimmy in the front with him and Sam, Cosmo and Stacey were in the back.

They made it to the airport in thirty minutes. Jim parked in the parking garage and helped Cosmo with the suitcases. Khandi carried Little Jimmy and they all made their way into the terminal. The flight to New York was leaving in an hour.

Khandi and Cosmo checked their bags and sat by the gate with Jim, Sam, Stacey. Khandi took Little Jimmy from Jim. It seemed she didn't want to let him go. "Ma Ma," he said again.

"Why does he have to do this to me?" Khandi said with tears in her eyes.

"He loves you. That's why," Jim told her.

Little Jimmy pointed to Jim, "Da Da."

"We should be happy he knows who we are," Jim laughed.

Suddenly it was time for Khandi and Cosmo to board the plane. They walked to the gate. Jim followed carrying Little Jimmy. Khandi turned back toward them and Jim wrapped his arms around her. "I'll miss you, sweetheart," Jim whispered.

"I'll miss you more," Khandi replied then kissed him.

Jim let her go and she followed Cosmo through the gate and down the walkway that led to the plane. Jim didn't want her to go but duty called and Khandi answered.

Jim walked over to the window and stood next to Sam and Stacey. He watched the plane taxi down the runway. Little Jimmy pointed to the plane, "Ma Ma," he said.

"Yeah, buddy. Mama's on the big plane," Jim said to his son.

Once the plane took off into the air, Jim, carrying Little Jimmy, Sam and Stacey finally left the airport.

/Carrying Your Love With Me/

Khandi got the window seat on the plane and Cosmo got the seat next to her. The movie on the plane was boring so Cosmo decided to get a converstation going, "If you won the lotto, you know you could buy a helicopter to get to work."

"To get to work?" Khandi asked looking at him.

"What are ya gunna do then? Sit at home all day?"

"Yeah sure 70 million dollars, I'm gunna be strapping on a bulletproof vest cause I need a hobby."

"No comment on that."

"Well what would you do?"

"Definately get me a house."

"What is that supposed to mean? You would most likely spend most of your time at my house anyway."

"Nothing…" Cosmo laughed, he knew when to shut up.

After a few minutes and Khandi was reading the New York news paper for any clues on their guy she started to laugh, "Listen to this: 'Bear mauls 80-year-old petting zoo worker to death. Still unclear why a bear was in the petting zoo.'"

/Los Angeles, California/

Captain Annie Kramer sat behind her desk wondering how they were gonna catch Garrett Hobbs. If he was even still in L.A. Although Annie knew for a fact he wasn't. Hobbs was dangerous and Annie wanted him off the streets as soon as possible. He already killed four women and they would not be the last. She got up and went to her door. "Hunter, McCall? Come in here," she yelled.

Sergeant Rick Hunter was a tall 6'6" and slender. He had a receding hairline and his hair was turning gray. His partner, Sergeant Dee Dee McCall, was 5'6", petite and had long black hair just past her shoulders.

They walked into Annie's office and sat down across from her. "Are you making any progress on tracking down Garrett Hobbs?" she asked them.

"No. It's like this guy vanished off the face of the earth," McCall replied.

"Not quite. I got word he showed up in Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas? What the hell's he doing in Vegas?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure. But you two are going to find out."

"You want us to go to Vegas?" McCall asked.

"Yes. And don't come back until you have Hobbs," Annie replied, picking up the receiver on her phone. "I'm gonna call a friend of mine, Captain James Brass, he works for the Las Vegas P.D.," Annie said, dialing Jim's cell phone. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello? Jimmy?"

"Annie? Is that you?" Jim asked on the other end.

"Yeah. Listen, I need your help with a case."

"Sure. I can use the distraction."

"What do you mean?"

"Khandi's gone to New York. To wrap up a case."

"Oh. Well, anyway, there's a guy named Garrett Hobbs. He's killed four women and was spotted out in Vegas. I want to send two detectives out your way to bring him home."

"No problem. I'll be glad to help any way I can."

"Great. They'll be arriving in the morning."

"Do they have names?"

"Sergeant Rick Hunter and Sergeant Dee Dee McCall," Annie said, looking at the two detectives still sitting in her office.

"All right. I'll be expecting them."

"Thanks, Jimmy. By the way, how is everyone?"

"Great. Little Jimmy started to talk and Khandi's pregnant again," Jim replied, smiling to himself.

"Wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Annie. Well, listen, I gotta go. Little Jimmy's screaming his head off. But I'll be waiting at the station for your detectives."

"All right, goodbye, Jimmy."

"Bye, Annie." Jim repeated, hanging up.

Annie replaced the receiver in its cradle and looked at Hunter and McCall. "He'll be expecting you in the morning. Be there."

"Right, Captain. Let's go Hunter," McCall said. "I guess I better get home and start packing."

"Um, McCall? Don't forget, the Captain said we have to be in Vegas in the morning," Hunter said to her grinning.

"Very funny, smart ass."

/New York City, New York/

"I am God!" Mauric Louis 'Bosco' Boscorelli said. He was a beat cop for the 55th also known as Third Watch.

"What?" John 'Sully' Sullivan asked turning around closing his locker.

Faith Yokas looked at her partner Bosco then to Sully, "Ignore Zeus."

"I think I broke a record. I should be in the Genus World Of Records!" Bosco went on as he opened his locker, "Hey, Davis! You ever had eight?"

"Eight what?" Tyrone 'Ty' Davis Jr. asked. He was Sully's partner and had a relatively long past with Sully.

"Eight lies." Yokas commented.

**TBC…**


	14. Cross Jurisdictions

**Chapter 14**

**Cross Jurisdictions**

/Las Vegas/

Sergeants Rick Hunter and Dee Dee McCall arrived in Vegas 9 AM the next morning. When they got into town they went straight to the Las Vegas Police Department. According to Captain Annie Kramer they were supposed to hook up with a man named Captain James Brass. The hard part was locating him.

They walk in the front doors of the P.D. and saw two men standing at the end of the hall. That didn't stop Hunter and McCall's arguing. Which started the minute they left Los Angeles.

"You know things like this wouldn't happen if you'd let me drive," McCall said.

"Hey, McCall, we got a flat tire. It's not like I got out of the car and stabbed the tire with an ice pick."

The two men at the end of the hall just watched them as they continued arguing. "Hey, Jimmy? What's Khandi doing back? And who's that guy with her?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea but I'm sure as hell gonna find out."

Before Jim had a chance to take one step, Hunter and McCall approached them. "Excuse me? Can you tell us where we can find Captain James Brass?" McCall asked.

"Very funny, Khandi," Jim said. "Who's this guy with you? And where's Cosmo?"

"My name's Sergeant Dee Dee McCall and this is my partner Sergeant Rick Hunter. And I have no idea who Cosmo is."

"Your the cops from L.A.?" Jim asked.

"That's right. I believe Captain Kramer spoke to you?" McCall said.

"Yes. She did." Jim said, embarrassed.

"You'll have to excuse him," Sam said, "but you look exactly like his wife."

"Really? Well, you obviously have great taste in women," McCall replied and smiled at Jim.

"Um... yeah... well, let's go to my office," Jim said a little flustered.

Jim and Sam along with Hunter and McCall went to Jim's office. Jim wanted to help Hunter and McCall locate this guy Garrett Hobbs as soon as possible. Because according to Annie, they couldn't afford to have this guy roaming free on the streets.

/New York/

"Just where do you want to start looking?" Khandi asked Cosmo.

Cosmo lit a cigar, "I would figure, find a cop station and start there. They would know."

"Oh just like you?" Khandi laughed as they set the suitcases in the hotel that Khandi as reserved, two beds.

"Hey… New York is big ya know."

"As big as your ego, little man!"

Cosmo held the door open for her, "My ego?"

"Yeah, next thing I'll see is you bouncing around yelling 'Ego!'"

"Very funny."

A few hours later, around 10 in the morning, they found a station. Walking in they got looks from people, what? So they had a badge and gun, and went in 'uniform'. Walking up to the desk they started their work, "We need to put out a BOLO."

"And who are you?" Louis asked. He was one of the chief guys there.

"I'm Captain Brass, this is my LT. Lieutenant Renfro."

"I'm not recognizing the names or faces." Louis answered.

Cosmo tried not to roll his eyes, "That's because were from Las Vegas."

"Well, you just can't come down here and issue a BOLO."

"Cut them some slack Lew!" Yokas said walking in, the station was 55, "I'm Yokas, what do ya need?"

"To catch a guy." Khandi smiled.

"Very funny!" Bosco added.

Khandi sighed, she was still the shortest one around, "We have a sniper on the loose. He killed one of the suspects in…" Khandi stopped, memories started to flood her head, god she missed Jim.

"In a cop chase. And his last known residence was here in New York." Cosmo finished.

"So why didn't ya just go look yaself?" Bosco asked.

"New York is a big city," Khandi answered.

"And we might get lost," Cosmo add with sarcasm.

Yokas rolled her eyes, "Why don't we get an extra car and we'll help ya."

"Woha, woha, woha! Yokas what do you think your doing?" Bosco almost yelled.

"You working today Boscorelli, or gunna give us another performance of your 'Holiday In Uniform' routine?" Sully asked coming down the stairs.

"No powdered sugar on your shirt, Sully. What? Krispy Kreme burn down?" Bosco shot back.

Khandi sighed and looked at Cosmo, "This is gunna be a long day."

/Las Vegas/

"So what can we expect with this guy Hobbs?" Jim asked them. He was staring at McCall. He couldn't help it, she looked exactly like Khandi. And with Khandi being two thousand miles away, this was the last thing he needed.

"He's very bad news. He killed four women. Two of them were his girlfriend and her daughter." McCall said to Jim.

That startled Jim. Not the information but how McCall sounded. She even sounded like Khandi. Her manner of speaking was even the same. This was definitely starting to freak Jim out. He shook his head and chalked up the similarities to him missing Khandi. Yeah that's all it was.

"It makes me sick that people like this exist," Sam said. "How old was the daughter?"

"She was only seven years old," Hunter answered him.

"Sick bastard!" Jim said. "Well, I guarantee you, we'll get him. We have the number two crime lab in the country. Our CSI's are some of the very best. I'll even recruit one or two of them to help us out."

"Yeah, that would be helpful. This guy likes to disembowel his victims," Hunter added.

"We appreciate all your help on this," McCall replied.

"No problem," Jim said, smiling at Dee Dee. Jim got up from his chair and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go talk with Gil. Hopefully he has a couple of CSI's who are available to help us out."

"No problem, Jim. I'll take our guests to get some coffee." Sam offered.

They all headed out of the office. Jim went one way and Sam took Hunter and McCall another way.

/CSI - Grissom's Office/

Jim found Grissom sitting at his desk. He entered the office without knocking. "Hey, Gil."

"Jim. I was glad to hear that the review board cleared you."

"Yeah, well. It's been rough but I'm dealing with it. Listen, I need some help."

"What's up?" Grissom asked.

"These two detectives came here from L.A., they're tracking down a killer. Was wondering if you had anyone to spare?"

"Actually, Catherine just got called out to scene. A young woman was murdered. Found her just off Desert Springs."

"What are the circumstances?"

"She had her throat slit and was disemboweled," Grissom told Jim grimly.

"Disemboweled? Are you sure?" Jim asked.

"Very sure. Catherine said the girl was slit from her throat to her pelvic bone and she noticed the girl was missing her heart."

"Jesus Christ! We don't have a killer on our hands, we have a fucking monster!" Jim stated, angrily.

"It sounds like you know who the killer is, Jim."

"Yeah, it's a guy by the name of Garrett Hobbs and he just made a big mistake."

"What's that?" Grissom asked.

"He came to Vegas," Jim replied. "So, Catherine's working this case, huh?"

"Yeah, she's down in autopsy right now."

"I'll catch up with her down there," Jim replied, walking out of the office.

/CSI - Hallway/

Sam, Hunter and McCall were coming out of the break room when Jim rounded the corner. "Hey Jimmy? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We have a dead girl," Jim replied grimly.

"Hobbs?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. It's looks that way," Jim said. "I was on my way to the morgue to talk to Catherine Willows. She's the lead CSI on this case. Wanna tag along?"

"We'd love to," McCall answered.

/CSI - Autopsy/

They followed Jim and Sam down to the morgue. Jim opened the big metal doors and entered the autopsy room. Hunter, McCall and Sam were close behind him.

"Catherine? Is this the girl from Desert Springs?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, why? I thought Vartan was assigned this case?"

"I'll talk to him about that. This girl isn't the killer's first victim," Jim said.

"How do you know?" Doc Robbins asked.

"Oh, sorry. Catherine, Doc, this is Sergeants Rick Hunter and Dee Dee McCall. They're from L.A. This is CSI Catherine Willows and our medical examiner Dr. Al Robbins." Jim said.

"Hi," McCall and Hunter said in unison.

"Hi," Catherine and Doc Robbins repeated.

"So, how do you know she isn't the first victim?" Doc Robbins asked.

"He killed four women back in L.A., including a seven year old girl," Hunter explained. "And this is his M.O. He slits their throats and then disembowels them."

"Well, that explains why she's missing her heart," Doc Robbins observed.

/New York/

Yokas, Bosco, Khandi and Cosmo were standing out side the 55. Khandi looked at Cosmo as he said, "Ah man, we're screwed."

"No, Cos. We're far beyond screwed that the light from screwed will take one billion years to reach the earth." Khandi answered.

"Comedians. Great." Bosco sighed.

"Who's riding with who?" Yokas asked.

"I'll go with the jackass over here." Khandi sighed, motioning to Bosco.

"Watch it." Bosco shot back.

"Oh shut up Bos." Yokas shot right back at him.

Cosmo looked that the three of them, "I think the chocolate wore off."

"We could always eat him." Yokas smiled.

"Okay that's enough, this guys is disappearing as we speak." Khandi said.

The two cruisers pulled up to the apartment building, which was the last known address of Teagan Blair, the sniper. Getting out Bosco and Khandi were bickering, "Next time let me drive!" Khandi stated, "Your driving is creepy."

"Listen, this is my car, I'll drive."

"Can we get this guy?" Yokas yelled at Bosco.

Bosco sighed, "Which apartment number is it?"

Cosmo looked down at the paper he was holding, "13."

They made they're way up to the stairs to the apartment. Yokas knocked on the door, "Blair! Open up!" Khandi yelled, "LVPD!"

"NYPD!" Yokas yelled after.

There was no answer.

Yokas knocked again.

No answer.

"I've had enough," Bosco commented. Yokas moved out of the way as Bosco kicked the door open. The four of them rushed in with their guns drawn.

Khandi went to the bedroom, "Clear!" she yelled out.

Cosmo checked the spare bedroom, "Clear!" he yelled out after Khandi.

"Clear here," Yokas said about the kitchen and living room.

"Get a bus here now!" Bosco yelled out from the bathroom.

Khandi, Yokas and Cosmo made their way to the bathroom, "What the hell is going on?" Khandi asked.

In the bathroom was a battered woman, who was curled up between the toilet and the bathtub. She was crying, "Move out of the way Bosco." Yokas said going into the bathroom followed by Khandi, "C'mon," Yokas said extending her hand to the woman.

Khandi took the woman's other hand, "What's your name sweetheart?" She asked softly.

"Jen," she answered back with a sob.

Yokas and Khandi took her into the living room while Bosco called for an ambulance. Cosmo stood by the chair that Yokas was sitting in while Khandi sat next to Jen holding her, "Can ya tell us why you're here?" Cosmo asked.

"Teagan told me to look after the place." Jen answered.

"Did he say where he is going?" Khandi asked.

"No… did he do something?" Jen asked.

"Uh… yeah. How did you get these bruises?" Yokas asked.

"He came back today, and well beat me," Jen answered as she started to cry.

"They're on their way." Bosco said walking back.

"What time did he come back?" Cosmo asked.

"A few hours ago."

"Great!" Bosco said turning around, "We missed the jag-off!"

"We're here. Miss me?" Kim Zambrano asked as she walked into the apartment with her partner Roberto 'Bobby' Caffey.

"Wait, who are these two?" Bobby asked carrying one of the bags.

"Don't ask!" Bosco replied.

"Bad news," Yokas answered.

"Isn't it always?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, can we move? This guy has New York as his backyard." Cosmo said looking at Khandi who had moved beside him.

"This is New York. There's always another spot to hide," Bosco shot at Cosmo.

"Look kids," Kim sighed, starting to tend to Jen, "We'll take her to the hospital so you can talk to her some more."

"We don't need to." Yokas said as she went to the door.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure Bosco didn't do this?"

"Beating women is as American as the Fourth of July." Bosco smiled, "But I wouldn't. Not like you Bobby."

Bobby stood up, "You want to go?"

"Feels like home," Khandi commented to Cosmo.

"Gunna deal with it like you normal do?" Cosmo asked.

"Okay Kids. Enough." Khandi piped up, "Bosco get your ass over here."

"'My ass over here'?" Bosco asked, as he matched over to Khandi.

"That's right." Khandi said looking up at him.

"Let's just go!" Yokas yelled down the hall.

/Las Vegas/

Jim, Sam, Catherine, Hunter and McCall were all sitting around a table. Catherine had her notes scattered all over and Hunter had his and McCall's case files scattered as well. They all wanted to go over everything very carefully. This was a case where they couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

Jim had taken over the case from Vartan. He and Sam were going to be working it along with Catherine, Hunter and McCall. McCall looked up and noticed Catherine staring at her. "Are you ok?" McCall asked her.

"Sorry. It's just you look an awful lot like my best friend, Khandi," Catherine answered.

"Yeah, Cath, we're all aware that Dee Dee looks like Khandi," Jim said.

"'Looks like' an understatement," Catherine replied.

"Can we get back to work here?" Jim asked.

"Sure, right." Catherine said.

"Okay, so all we really know about Hobbs is that he's about six feet tall, has short black hair and green eyes." Hunter explained to them.

"Yeah, you didn't say evil. Don't forget evil," Jim said.

"Yeah, well, what can you tell us about the victims in L.A.?" Sam asked.

"Well, Nancy Reed was twenty-seven, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Maggie Hoffman was twenty-four, had blonde hair and green eyes. Dana Cohen, Hobbs' girlfriend, was twenty-nine and had brown hair and green eyes. Her daughter Kelsey was seven and had brown hair and blues eyes. Nancy Reed and Dana Cohen worked as waitresses. Maggie Hoffman was attending UCLA. Little Kelsey was only in the first grade." McCall told them.

"Okay, Kim Marshall was twenty-one, she had brown hair and brown eyes. She was currently attending UNLV." Catherine added about their current victim.

"So, the only commonality between the victims is that they were all in the wrong place at the wrong time," Jim stated.

"It would seem so, yes," McCall replied.

"So, where do we go from here?" Sam asked.

"I'll put out a BOLO on Garrett Hobbs. Maybe we'll get lucky," Jim said.

**TBC…**


	15. Hunted

**Chapter 15**

**Hunted**

/New York/

Yokas, and Cosmo went to the north end of the city to have a look. A BOLO had already been placed in New York for Teagan Blair. But there was no luck so far, "You hungry?" Cosmo asked Yoaks.

"No."

Cosmo sighed, and pulled out a cigar, and went to light it.

"You mind not lighting that in here?" Yokas asked looking at him for a quick glace as she drove.

"Yes." Cosmo stated as he lit it and rolled down the window a bit.

Khandi and Bosco had stopped on the corner, and were out of the cruiser, "What about him?" Khandi asked about the drunken guy.

"Yeah," Bosco said and looked down at the guy, "Don't fall down anymore."

"That's it?" Khandi asked raising an eyebrow.

"What else do you want me to do? Let him shower up at my place?"

"No comment." Khandi said as one guy walked up to the two of them.

"Excuse me, do you know where Central Park is?" he asked.

"Do I look like an information kiosk to you?" Khandi asked.

"Sorry," The guy snarled at them and left.

Khandi laughed, "Man people are ruder here then L.V."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bosco said heading to the cruiser.

Yokas looked over at Cosmo, "What size are you feet? 17?"

"I got big feet," Cosmo answered, "Got a problem with that?"

"Bozo's got big feet." Yokas laughed, "Those are water skis."

Bosco, sped up the car, "220 horses, I got a gun, a siren, a tank full of city gas. Don't you live it?"

"Bos, shut up." Khandi replied looking out the window, she really felt like calling Jim. This day was just a little much for her, well honestly she loved the action, but it just wasn't really the same.

"Geez what the hell has gotten into you?" Bosco asked.

"Nothing," Khandi mumbled back, homesickness was getting to her.

"Right," Bosco said rolling his eyes, "You're just here to catch some jag-off, than head back to Vegas."

"That's right, you got a problem with that?" Khandi asked.

"What happened to your good mood, Ms. Dressup? Clouds passing over your sunny side of the street?"

Cosmo was telling Yokas about the one arm man he had to catch 12 years ago, "You know what kept me alive?" he asked, telling her about the beam that hit him in the face.

"Your thick head doesn't need much oxygen?" Yokas asked.

"No, knowing I would meet a woman like you one day," Cosmo smiled.

Yokas raised her left hand; "See this," she said gesturing to her wedding finger, "I'm married with two kids."

"Damn, Bos, you're giving me whiplash." Khandi stated as he drove.

"Well then why don't you drive?" Bosco shot back.

Khandi smiled, "Now there's an idea."

"How do you think Bosco and Khandi are getting along?" Cosmo asked.

Yokas looked at him, "Depends."

"On what?" Cosmo asked her, "If she is kicking his ass or kissing it?"

"Yeap."

"How do you do it everyday?"

"Do what?"

"Deal with Bosco."

"I just think of him as one of my kids. Puts it in a whole new perspective."

"Most kids grow up."

"And you think you're driving is much better?" Bosco asked, as he rolled the window down.

Khandi pulled off her jacket, to reveal a low cut black top, which just hit her belt. On her belt were her gun, badge, and cell phone, "Actually yes."

"How the hell are you a cop? You don't even have a uniform." Bosco frowned.

"Think about it Bos. I'm not a cop. I'm a Captain." Khandi answered then smiled, "I think Cosmo thought you were gay."

"What?" Bosco frowned looking at Khandi.

"Something about the way you walk."

"What about the way I walk!" Bosco asked raising his voice.

"You kinda sway." Khandi laughed.

"My hips don't sway!"

"Like fuck they don't."

"Oh yea, like you'd be delighted if everyone thought you were a lesbian."

"I'm a female cop. Everyone already assumes I'm a lesbian… except my husband."

"Husband, your kidding, I feel sorry for the bastard."

"Watch your mouth Bosco. I don't need help to kick your sorry ass."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, really!"

"Don't tell me, you have a kid too."

"And your point?"

"Pull over there." Bosco instructed.

"What for?"

"Just do it!"

"All right, all right, all ready." Khandi said pulling the car over.

"Dispatch this is 5-5 David. Get 5-5 Charlie over here." Bosco said adding the address after words.

"Hey! Hey!" Khandi said walking over the man who was hitting a woman. The man took a swing at Khandi and she ducked as Bosco grabbed the fist. Khandi pulled out her handcuffs, "You're under arrest, bastard."

"What for?" The man yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Khandi asked.

"What do you do?" Ty Davis asked, his partner Sully.

"What do you mean: 'what do I do'?" Sully asked driving.

"To, like, kick back, have like, Sully fun. What do you do? I sort of picture you… sitting at home in your boxer shorts watching old movies on a black and white TV."

"This is what you do. Conjure up images of me in my underwear?"

"I'm not saying it's not a pretty."

"You're way off you, know."

"About what?"

"I got a color television." Sully replied.

A message came over their radio, "5-5 Charlie come in."

"You gunna get that?" Sully asked Davis.

"This is 5-5 Charlie."

"5-5 David need you at…" Dispatch gave the address.

"What the hell does Bosco need?" Sully grumbled.

"Well, what do we have here?" Khandi asked pulling a crack pipe out of the man's pocket as he leaned against the cruiser.

"Huh? Illegal narcotics?" Bosco laughed.

"I am shocked…" Khandi started.

"And dismayed." Bosco finished.

"Any sign of our guy?" Yokas asked Cosmo.

"Nothing." Cosmo replied looking out the window, "Nothing off the BOLO either."

"This is a pretty big city you know." Yokas commented.

Cosmo looked at her, "This is not the first time I have been here, looking for some bastard."

"Oh really?"

"I was here when I was with the US Marshals."

"Then why ain't you still with them?"

"Long story."

Yokas looked at him, she was sure he looked like he was depressed, "Nothing better do to. Tell it."

"Where the hell is Sully?" Bosco said pacing.

"Right there," Khandi said pointing at the cruiser pulling up.

Sully got out of the car, "Who did you beat up this time Bosco?"

"No one. Here take this moron, narcotics and assaulting an officer." Bosco said pushing the guy to Sully.

"Later Sully!" Khandi said getting into the cruiser followed by Bosco.

"Great back looking for that Jag-off." Bosco mumbled.

"What a beautiful day," Khandi started, Bosco glaired at her, "The kinda day that starts with a hearty breakfast and ends with the newsreader saying, '…before turning the gun on himself…'"

"Yeah sure, whatever," Bosco sighed and looked out the window, "Hey, there's our guys."

"Okay, look just um…" Khandi said speeding up a little and turning on the lights. Bosco jumped out of the car and started chasing after Teagan Blair, "…jump out of the car and leave me sitting here!"

Khandi sped up and yelled out the window at Bosco, "We have a car!"

"I'll get him." Bosco yelled back picking up pace.

"Like hell you will," Khandi mumbled as she sped up the car and cut Teagan off. She jumped out and started running after him up the stairs of an apartment building.

"What are you running for Teagan?" Khandi yelled as she went up the stairs followed by Bosco.

"'Cause you're chasing me!" Teagen said turning off the stairs on the second floor. Bosco passed Khandi and kicked down the door that Teagan went through. Teagan looked at Bosco and Khandi and jumped through the window. And landed badly. Khandi who wasn't thinking followed Bosco as he jumped. Teagan took off limping; Khandi looked at Bosco and started to run after Teagan.

Teagan ran into the ally that was across the street and grabbed a motorcycle, "Damn it!"

"Spread the word! No peace for anyone who helps Teagan Blair!" Bosco yelled. Khandi ran her fingers threw her hair as she limped back to Bosco, "You do something to your leg?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah I did something to my leg. I followed my new moron partner when he jumped over the Grand fucking Canyon back there."

"Geash, calm down. I can take you to the hospital if you want." Bosco said backing up.

"Look just leave me alone." Khandi shot back holding her stomach. She didn't feel so great. She missed Jim, Little Jimmy, and her stomach didn't feel so great.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Khandi said looking at Bosco who took that and started to walk back towards where Khandi left the cruiser, "Just where the hell are you going now?"

"I don't know, I thought we'd catch him before he gets away!"

Bosco said, as he looked at his watch it was coming time for the shift to be over… nighttime.

/Las Vegas/

"Look, there's really not much left to do but wait," Sam said. "Why don't we all go home and get some rest."

"Good idea," Jim replied, turning toward Hunter and McCall. "Where are you guys staying?"

"We haven't checked into a hotel yet," Hunter said.

"Why don't you come stay with us?" Jim asked.

"We wouldn't want to impose," McCall said.

"It's not an imposition, really. We have plenty of room," Jim said.

McCall looked at Hunter, "You know it wouldn't be a bad idea. It would save us the trouble of finding a hotel."

"All right. Works for me," Hunter said.

/Home/

Jim pulled the car into the driveway. Sam, Hunter and McCall all piled out of the car while Jim opened the trunk to retrieve their bags. Hunter took his own and Jim carried McCall's. They walked in the house and Stacey appeared at the top of the stairs, holding Little Jimmy.

When Little Jimmy saw Jim he put his arms out and said, "Da Da."

Jim walked up the stairs and took him from Stacey. "How was he today?" Jim asked her.

"He was good. I had no trouble," Stacey said looking over Jim's shoulder and down the stairs. "Hey, Khandi. I thought you wouldn't be back for a week."

"That's not Khandi. They're two detectives from Los Angeles. Rick Hunter and Dee Dee McCall. This is my sister-in-law Stacey." Jim said to them. "Come on up. Make yourselves at home."

They all walked up stairs and went into the living room. Hunter and McCall sat on the couch along with Sam. Jim sat in his recliner with Little Jimmy. Since Jim was home and able to take care of Little Jimmy, Stacey went to her room to relax.

"Is this your son?" McCall asked.

"Yeah, he is," Jim replied.

Little Jimmy looked in the direction of McCall's voice. When he saw her, he smiled and said, "Ma Ma."

"No buddy, that's not mama," Jim said to him.

"Ma Ma," Little Jimmy said again. This time putting his arms out to her.

"No, Jimmy. That's not mama. Mama's got on the big plane," Jim said again.

Little Jimmy looked back at Jim and pointed, "Da Da," he said.

"That's right, buddy. I'm your Da Da."

Sam was enjoying this little moment. Although he figured if Khandi was here she wouldn't enjoy hearing her son call someone else mama. "How about I show our guests where they can put their stuff?" Sam offered.

"Good idea. Anybody hungry?" Jim asked.

"I could eat," McCall answered.

"Me too," Sam added.

"You got any chili dogs?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, we're in Las Vegas. Lay of the damn chili dogs. At least until we get back home," McCall said.

"How about I just order a pizza?" Jim asked.

"Sounds good," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I could go for some pizza," Hunter added.

McCall didn't say anything. She just followed Sam to her room. "She okay?" Jim asked Hunter.

"Yeah. She just not fan of anything good to eat. She's into health food," Hunter explained.

"I could always order Chinese food. Please tell me she likes Chinese food."

"Actually, she loves Chinese food."

"Great. Chinese food it is."

Hunter walked away from Jim and headed in the direction Sam and McCall went. Sam showed them both their rooms and headed back out to the living room.

"Well, they're getting settled."

"Good. Chinese food is on the way," Jim said.

"Chinese food? I thought we were getting pizza?" Sam asked.

"Change of plans. But Little Jimmy here passed out, so I'm gonna put him in his crib before the food arrives."

Half hour later the food showed up and every found a seat around the table. Stacey couldn't believe how much McCall looked like Khandi. It was as if they were twins.

Everyone piled up their plates and dug in. They were all starving. When dinner was over everyone decided to retire for the night. Jim, Sam, Hunter and McCall wanted to get an early start tomorrow. Hopefully they'd make some progress tracking down Hobbs.

A few hours later, McCall got up to use the bathroom and heard the television on in the living room. She thought maybe someone had forgot to turn it off so she went in to check. Once she walked into the living room, she noticed Jim sitting in his recliner.

"Hi," McCall said.

Jim looked over at her. "Hi. Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I was just going to the bathroom and heard the TV. But it seems like you're having trouble sleeping. What are you watching?"

"Heat. It's a good movie. Well, any movie with Al Pacino and Robert DeNiro's a good movie."

"So, this is what you do? You go out chasing bad guys and then come home and watch cop movies?"

"Pretty much."

"How come you can't sleep?"

"I miss my wife. I'm not used to sleeping alone."

"I'd say you get used to it, but your wife is coming back. You don't have to get used to it."

"It sounds like you did."

"Yeah. My husband Steve was a cop. He was killed while he was working on a case."

"Sorry to hear that."

McCall didn't know why she was telling Jim this, but she felt comfortable talking to him. Like he was an old friend she's known for years. "It's never easy losing someone you love."

"I pray to God I will never have to know that feeling. I'd lose it if I ever lost Khandi," Jim said.

"It sounds like you love her very much," McCall stated.

"More than anything," Jim said.

The next morning Jim received a call on his cell phone from dispatch. "Captain Brass, we got word that your suspect has been seen at Four Rose Ranch."

"Great. We're on our way," Jim said, hanging up his phone. "We got a hit on our BOLO."

/Four Rose Ranch/

Jim and McCall jumped in the front seats of the Charger, while Sam and Hunter took the back. Jim drove out to Four Rose Ranch, which lucky for them was located right there in Las Vegas. He pulled in and stopped the car by the gate.

"Can I help you folks?" a man asked.

"Las Vegas Police. We're looking for this man," Jim said, handing the man a picture.

"Nah, ain't seen him."

"You sure? We just got word he was here," Sam said from the backseat.  
"Why don't you go up there and talk to Travis," the man said pointing to an overweight man by the cow pasture.

They all got out of the car and made their way toward the cow pasture. Travis saw them coming and walked over to the fence to meet them. "Howdy," Travis said.

"Howdy," Jim replied. "You know a man by the name of Garrett Hobbs?"

"No, never heard of him," Travis said as his cell phone started to ring. Sam grabbed Travis' hand and looked at the number. The name on the screen said: Garrett Hobbs.

"You never heard of him, huh?" Sam said. "Hell of a coincidence that the man we're looking for, a man you never heard of, is calling your cell phone."

Travis took off running through the cow pasture. "Aren't you worried he's gonna get away?" McCall asked Sam.

"No, I'm more worried he's gonna have a heart attack," Sam said, walking through the gate. Travis was running around the cow pasture like a chicken with his head cut off. Basically, he was going nowhere. "You gonna need an ambulance?" Sam asked Travis.

"No," Travis replied, catching his breath.

"Where's the phone?" Sam asked.

Travis glanced toward a cow just as the phone started ringing again. "Well, what do you know? A ringing cow. Never thought I'd see the day," Travis said.

Sam pulled out a plastic glove from a box in the cow pasture. He slipped it on his hand and it came up past his elbow.

"What the hell are you doing, Sammy?" Jim asked.

"I'm gonna get that phone back."

"You're not really gonna stick your hand up there, are you?" Hunter asked.

"It's no big deal. I'm from Texas, it's not like I haven't done this before," Sam answered. He put his arm, right up to the elbow, inside the cow and pulled the cell phone out.

/New York/

"Look, since shift is almost over I'm gunna call my hubby." Khandi said looking at Bosco.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Bosco shot back, "But are you still sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine." Khandi said pulling out her cell phone. She hadn't talked to Jim since she left Las Vegas, and she was homesick. So holding down number one it dialed Jim's number. Three rings and the answering machine, "Hey honey, its Khandi. I just called to see if everything is okay, I take it you're busy so call me back when you get this. Love ya." She said into the phone.

"Didn't answer?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah, he is a detective ya know." Khandi smiled.

Bosco rolled his eyes, "Two cops in the house… bad."

"More like four including myself," She replied holding down number 3 on her cell phone. The cell phone dialed Sam's cell phone.

"Gerard."

"Hey, is it a bad time?" Khandi asked.

Sam looked at Jim, "Just a tad."

"Look I just called to see if everything is alright. Jimmy wasn't answering his cell phone."

"He's fine," Sam answered.

"Hey, hold on!" Bosco said turning on the lights, "I just spotted Teagan's motorbike." He said speeding his up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

Khandi smiled, "Just one of the cops that is helping. Look tell Jimmy that I will call him later."

"Yeah."

/Las Vegas/

Sam hung up his phone. "Who was that?" Jim asked.

"Khandi. She said she tried your phone but she got your machine. She said she'll call you later."

"Shit!" Jim said looking at his phone. "I must have accidentally turned it off." Jim looked at his phone and noticed he had a missed call and it was from Khandi. He could have kicked himself. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her. Then he noticed he had a message, he pressed in his pass word and listened. "Hey honey, its Khandi. I just called to see if everything is okay, I take it you're busy so call me back when you get this. Love ya." He listened to the message one more time and hung up his phone. At least he got to hear her voice.

"Um, if you boys are done arguing, we got a case to deal with," McCall said to them.

Jim walked over to Travis. "Where's Hobbs staying?"

"I want my lawyer," Travis said, as Hunter was cuffing him.

"Yeah, sure. You'll get your one phone call. Downtown," Jim said dialing dispatch to send a patrol car to pick up Travis.

/LVPD/

Jim and Sam interrogated Travis, while Hunter and McCall watched from the other side of the mirror. They were getting nowhere with Travis and they knew it. Jim told an officer to take him back to his cell.

Hunter and McCall walked out into the hallway as Jim and Sam were coming out of the interrogation room. "Well, that was a waste of time," Jim said.

"Yeah, but I'm convinced that Travis knows where to find Hobbs," Hunter replied.

"Damn straight he does. But that fat piece of shit ain't gonna talk," Sam added.

"So what's the plan now," McCall said as they saw Catherine coming down the hall.

"Hey, I just got word about another victim," Catherine said.

"Shit! Where?" Jim asked.

"Fremont Street. Nick's there now. It's his crime scene."

"Let's go," Jim replied heading for the door.

/Fremont Street/

Jim pulled the Charger up and parked behind Nick's SUV. "Hey, Nicky? What have you got?"

"Her name's Colleen Duncan. She's thirty-one and was a blackjack dealer at Pikes." Nick said.

"What's missing?" McCall asked.

"Excuse me?" Nick said. "Oh sorry, Khandi didn't realize it was you."

"It's not, Nicky," Jim said. "This is Sergeant Dee Dee McCall and her partner Sergeant Rick Hunter. They're from L.A."

"How's it going? Sorry about that, but you look like..."

"Yeah I know," McCall interrupted him. "I'm aware that I look like Jim's wife. Anyway what's missing?"

"Her liver and one kidney. How did you know?" Nick asked.

"Because we know who the killer is," Hunter replied. "Now we just gotta nail the bastard."

There wasn't really anything for them to do there, so they decided to relax and go for a drink. It didn't matter, they were off shift now, and it had been a long day.

"So where are we going for drinks?" McCall asked.

"We could go to the bar 'Light' at the Bellagio," Sam suggested.

"Not a good idea," Jim said

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I'm barred from the Bellagio."

"Should I even ask why?" Sam said.

"Khandi and I had dinner there."

"And for that you got barred?" Hunter asked.

"Well, the dinner ended in a fist fight."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam said. "So where are we gonna go?"

"How about the 'Entertainment Dome' at the MGM Grand?" Jim suggested.

"All right, let's go," Sam said.

/MGM Grand - Entertainment Dome/

This time they had Hunter and McCall's car. Jim left his Charger at the station. They arrived at the MGM and went inside.

The night was pretty uneventful, until a guy came up to the table and asked McCall to dance. "I'm not interested," McCall said.

"Come on, baby," the guy said, pulling McCall up from her chair.

"Hey," Jim said jumping up, "the lady's not interested." Jim grabbed the guy's arm and loosened his grip from McCall's. The guy pushed Jim and went into a fighting stance.

"I gotta warn ya, I know karate," the guy said to Jim.

"You better know something," Jim replied and punched the guy, putting him on his ass. The guy started to get up, "You might want to think twice before you try anything else."

The guy got to his feet and walked away with his tail between his legs. "Thanks, Jim." McCall said.

"Anytime. Why don't we get out of here?"

"Good idea," Sam said.

They left the bar and piled into the car. Hunter got in the driver's seat, Sam and McCall got in the back seat. They all put their seatbelts on. Jim opened the door to the front passenger's seat and got in. He went to close the door when noticed a wire sticking out from the bottom of the car. He leaned down and looked under the car. He saw a bomb strapped to the under-carriage.

"Everybody get out of the car," Jim yelled.  
"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked as he got out of the car.

"My seatbelt's stuck. I can't open it," McCall screamed in panic. Jim pulled out his pocket knife and cut the belt. He pulled McCall from the car and got to a safe distance. Just as he turned around the car exploded.

"Looks like you saved me again," McCall said, holding on to Jim's arm.

"What the fuck was that?" Sam yelled in anger.

"What I want to know is, who's trying to kill us?" Hunter asked.

**TBC...**


	16. Matter Of Life & Death

**Chapter 16**

**Matter of Life and Death**

/Las Vegas/

Catherine and Nick showed up at the parking lot of the MGM. "Whoa, Jim. What the hell happened?" Nick asked.

"We got a little bored and decided to have a fireworks show," Jim snapped.

"Take it easy, Jim," Catherine said.

"Sorry, I'm a little tense," Jim replied.

"How are your friends?" Nick asked.

"A little shaken but no one's hurt."

"Thank God," Catherine answered.

Just then a uniformed officer walked up to Jim, "Excuse me? Captain Brass. A patrol car just located your suspect. He was entering a house down on Jefferson."

"Thanks Joe," Jim said and walked over to Sam, Hunter and McCall. "A patrol car located Hobbs. Saw him entering a residence on Jefferson."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Hunter said.

"In what?" McCall asked, sarcastically. "In case you haven't noticed but our car is a smoldering pile of rubble."

"We'll take a patrol car," Jim suggested. "Hey, Metcalfe? We need your car."

"No problem, Captain," Metcalfe replied.

/Patrol Car/

Jim got behind the wheel, Sam jumped in the passenger's seat and Hunter and McCall climbed in the back. Jim tore out of the parking lot, spinning the tires on the car. He picked up the mike and radioed dispatch. "Dispatch, this is Jim Brass. I need an address for that residence on Jefferson."

"Roger, that. The address is 402 Jefferson. A patrol car is watching the house."

"Copy, dispatch. Brass out."

He replaced the mike on the dashboard and sped toward Jefferson. Sadly, the memories of the day Bell was shot came flooding back into Jim's head. He remembered chasing the suspects down Jefferson. Now hear he was again. Hoping this time it wouldn't end tragically.

/Jefferson Street/

Jim turned the car onto Jefferson and told Sam to keep an eye out for 402. Sam didn't need to. Jim noticed the patrol car sitting across the street from the house. Jim parked the car opposite the other patrol car and walked over to the officer's window.

"What's the situation?" Jim asked him.

"A guy matching the description on the BOLO came walking down the street as I was patrolling. I called it in and told dispatch to contact you since it was your name on the paper."

"Thanks. Any activity since you've been here?" Sam asked.

"No. It's been really quiet."

"All right, thanks Wilcox, we'll handle it from here." Jim said.

Jim and Sam walked back across the street to where Hunter and McCall were waiting. Sam looked back over his shoulder in time to see Wilcox pull away from the curb and drive off down the street.

"He said Hobbs is in the house," Jim told them.

"Great. Let's get this asshole," Hunter said.

"Right. Sam, you and Hunter go around back. Dee Dee and I will try the front door," Jim ordered.

Sam and Hunter ran around to the back of the house, while Jim and McCall approached the front door. Jim rang the bell.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"Las Vegas Police. Can you open the door?" Jim asked.

The door opened and a young woman, about twenty-five, stood there. "What do you want?" she asked.

"We're looking for a man named Garrett Hobbs," McCall said.

"He's not here. I haven't seen him for a while."

"Really? Because an officer saw him come into this house," Jim said.

"Well, that officer is lying because Garrett ain't here."

Just then Jim saw someone move behind the woman. He pushed her out of the way and drew his gun as he entered the house. McCall did the same. He had his gun positioned in front of him and made his way through the house. Just as he rounded the corner into the living room, he felt a sharp pain in his hand and he dropped his gun. Then a man charged him and knocked him to the ground, plunging the knife in Jim's chest. He stabbed Jim two more times before McCall, who had gone to the back of the house to let Sam and Hunter in, came barreling through firing at Hobbs. Hobbs dropped the knife and jumped through the bay window as Sam and Hunter bounded into the living room.

"Jim? Jim, can you hear me?" McCall asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Holy shit!" Sam said when he saw Jim on the ground bleeding. "Hold on Jimmy! We'll get the mother-fucker!"

Sam and Hunter chased after Hobbs but lost him at the end of the street. They came back after calling an ambulance for Jim.

"Jim? Don't pass out on me. Stay awake," McCall was saying. "Come on, Jim. Talk to me."

Jim looked up at McCall. "Khandi... I love... you..." he said, just before he lost consciousness.

/Ambulance/

The paramedics showed up and loaded Jim onto a stretcher. They wheeled him outside and put him the back of the ambulance. Sam climbed in with him as Hunter and McCall jumped in the patrol car and followed the ambulance to Desert Palm Hospital.

As the ambulance sped toward its destination, the paramedics were trying to stop the bleeding coming from Jim's wounds. "Hey, buddy? Can you hear me?" one paramedic asked Jim.

"His name is Jim," Sam told him. Remembering the last time he told a paramedic Noah's name, while riding in the back of an ambulance. No! This couldn't have the same ending as that fateful ride with Noah.

"Okay, Jim. Can you hear me?"

Sam, covered in Jim's blood, looked up from his hands and swore he saw Jim nod his head. "All right. That's good," the paramedic said, looking back at Sam. "He responded. That's always a good sign."

/Desert Palm Hospital/

They pulled up in front of the hospital and the paramedics rushed Jim into the hospital. Sam followed close behind. "Excuse me, sir? You can't go in there," a nurse told him. "You can wait in there," she said, pointing to the waiting room.

Hunter and McCall rushed down the hallway towards Sam. "Sam? How is he?" McCall asked, still covered in Jim's blood herself.

"He responded in the ambulance, but other than I don't know. I have to call his wife. She's in New York. I have to tell her what happened," Sam told them, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and walking away.

/New York/

"_Jimmy?" Khandi called out, as she walked down a lighted gray brick path. Everything around her but the path was black. She felt so alone, there was nothing but the path. She looked around and started to run, just following the path calling Jim's name._

_She stopped dead in her tracks when the path led to steps. At the top of the steps was nothing, but a platform. She was so far away, and needing proof she slowly started to clime the steps. Each step she took a bell ran out, first high then low. As she climbed the steps the platform came into view. Her worst nightmare was coming true. She saw Jim laying on the platform, with a blood pool around him._

"_Jimmy!" she screamed and started to run up the stairs as fast as she could. She was lost and on her knees holding him, she choked back the tears, there was a silent scream that no one could here._

Khandi shot right up in bed, her heart beating fast, she was covered slightly with sweat and tears were in her eyes. Something wasn't right, her gut was telling her that. She looked over at the clock; it would be about midnight at home. She looked over at her cell phone, which started to vibrate she had voice mail. Part of her didn't want to check it, just in case there was bad news. But another part of her just had to know.

Flipping open her cell phone she checked her voice mail, one message. She listened: "Shit, I hate these things. Shit! Listen, Khandi call me back straight away! It's an emergency. I mean emergency with a capital E!" Something in the tone of Sam's voice made her heart jump. She didn't like it so much she lost balance and fell off the bed onto the floor. She picked herself up and dialed Sam's number.

"Gerard." Sam answered.

"Got your message, what is going on?" Khandi asked fast, so fast she wasn't sure that Sam understood what she said, she was worried as hell now.

"I got bad news," Sam said.

"Sammy, I don't like the sound of this. Please, tell me what's going on," Khandi pleaded.

"Jimmy's in the hospital. We were tracking a suspect and when we caught up with him, he stabbed Jimmy," Sam told her, fighting back tears.

"No! God, no! Please tell me he's all right!" Khandi screamed into the phone as she burst into tears.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but he responded in the ambulance. That's a good sign. But I can't tell you much more at this point. I'll call you whenever I hear something."

"Sammy... please... I can't... lose... him," Khandi managed to say between sobs. "I'm... coming home. I have... to be with... him," she sobbed harder.

"No sweetie. Stay in New York. There's nothing anyone can do right now but wait. Jimmy's in surgery. When he's out, I'll call you. I promise," Sam said, trying to comfort her. But he knew it was no use. Because the only person who could make her feel better, was in surgery, fighting for his life.

"Please keep me updated, Sam," Khandi asked.

"Of course I will. I'll call you the minute I hear something," Sam replied.

"Bye, Sam," was all Khandi could say.

"Bye." Sam repeated, hanging up his phone.

Khandi lost all the strength in her legs; she couldn't believe what had happened. She started to cry harder as she went to sit down on the bed, but missed and landed on the floor.

"Jesus Christ," Cosmo said sitting up, he looked over at her, from his bed, "Khandi?" She didn't reply, she just kept crying. Cosmo got out of the bed and knelt down next to her, "Khandi, what's wrong?"

"Jimmy… he's…" Khandi chocked out.

Cosmo pulled her in a hug, "What about him?" he asked softly, he knew something had to be up. She was one of the strongest women he knew.

"He… got… he's in surgery." Khandi answered, between sobs.

Cosmo frowned, "What? Why?"

"God damn it!" Khandi yelled pulling out of his hug, and standing up, "I can't just sit around here."

"Khandi!" Cosmo said standing up, "Tell me what happened."

Khandi turned around throwing her suitcase on the bed, "Sam called me to tell me that Jimmy got stabbed when they went for a suspect. And he's in surgery."

"What else?" Cosmo asked worried, "Did he say to go home?"

"No…" Khandi said choking back the tears, "But I can't just stay here, I cant… lose…" she started to cry harder.

Cosmo held her close, "You wont lose him. He's tough."

"Cos…" she sobbed.

"Trust me, I know him. He's a tough son of a bitch."

Khandi looked up at him, "It should have been me."

"Listen, there is nothing you could have done. You've got to believe that right here, right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be."

"What?" Khandi asked frowning pushing away from him, she used the back of her hand to wipe the tears, "You're telling me that I'm not supposed to be with Jimmy? Cosmo I might lose him! And I cant…" She started to cry again, "lose him! I love him too much! Cosmo. ¡Cogida, biselo hago esto!" She screamed in Spanish at the end. Which meant: Fuck, I can't do this! She hadn't screamed at anyone in Spanish in a long time. But the reason she knew that language so well it was her mother tongue due to her mother spoke it and learned English as her second language.

"What?" Cosmo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lo amo, yo no puedo pasar con esto. Biselo lo pierdo." Khandi said before breaking right down, she meant to say in English: 'I love him, I can't go through this. I cant lose him.'

"Khandi, what is going on with you? Speak English!" Cosmo said grabbing her by the shoulders.

Khandi looked down and side to side, "I uh… Jimmy… I cant lose him. ¡Necesito conseguir casero!" which meant: I have to get home.

"Great, half English." Cosmo mumbled, "Look, we'll catch the guy, then we can go home. And he will be right there, at the front door waiting for you, arms open wide."

"No, no, no. Cosmo…" Khandi said losing her strength, everything around her seemed to be disappearing and she felt alone, "It haber sido yo. Not him, he didn't do cualquier cosa." Which was half English half Spanish but meaning: It should have been me. Not him, he didn't do anything.

"Look, snap out of it." Cosmo said kicking him self for not learning Spanish, then he would know half of what Khandi was saying. He held Khandi up as he gently shook her hoping that it would help.

Khandi looked at him, tears still in her eyes, "God, I'm sorry."

"Finally fucking English. What was with that Spanish bullshit?" Cosmo asked.

"Mother tongue. I do that when I am… well under these situations. What am I gunna do?" Khandi asked starting to cry again.

"Catch the bad guy, then we'll go home." Cosmo said sitting her down on the bed, he sat next to her. This was the one time that he had to be serious, which was not well, normal for him.

"I don't know if I can do that." Khandi confessed.

Cosmo sighed, he needed a cigar right now, "Look, get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll get him then we can go home."

"Gracias. Cosmo."

"Stop with that Spanish shit." Cosmo said getting up and going over to his bed, "Night."

"Buonas noches." Khandi smiled, which meant: Good night, "Night." She added.

/Las Vegas/

Sam was sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. Hunter and McCall were sitting across from him. "He's gonna be all right, right Sam?" McCall asked.

"Jimmy's tough. Yeah, he's gonna be okay. I'm gonna call Stacey," Sam said. He got up and pulled his cell phone back out. Stacey answered on the second ring. "Where the hell are you guys?" she screamed into the phone. "It's after 1 AM."

"Listen, Stacey, Jimmy's in the hospital..." Sam said

"Oh my God! What happened? Is he okay?" Stacey said, her voice panicky.

"He's in surgery. I won't know anything until he's out. I'll call you when I hear something. I just wanted you to know."

"Does Khandi know?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah, she does. I called her the minute we got to the hospital."

"How was her Spanish?"

"Her Spanish? She wasn't speaking Spanish," Sam said.

"Really? She normally does when she's upset."

"I think she was more in shock than upset at the time. Listen, I gotta go. The doctor just came out."

"Okay, keep me posted on his condition."

"I will," Sam said, hanging up.

/Jefferson - Crime Scene/

Catherine and Nick were at the crime scene on Jefferson. As worried as they were about Jim, they had work to do. "Shit! Jim lost a lot of blood," Nick said.

"Don't worry, Nicky, he's gonna be fine. I know Jim, he's tough," Catherine replied.

"We should be at the hospital. Jim's our friend. Instead we're here processing goddamn evidence!" Nick yelled, frustrated.

"Nick, believe it or not, this is helping Jim too. It's gonna help us convict the bastard that stabbed him."

"Yeah, I know. Its just Jim was there with me in the hospital, after you know, the incident with Walter Gordon. I feel I should be there with him now."

"I know Nicky. I want to be there too. And as soon as were done here, that's exactly where we're going to be."

"All right. Let's get to work. The sooner we're done, the sooner I can be there for Jim."

/Desert Palm Hospital/

The doctor walked over to where Sam was. "Excuse me? Are you here for Captain Brass?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I am. Is he okay?" Sam asked worried.

"I'm Dr. Andrews," he said.

"I don't want to know your name. What are you telling me your name for? How is Jim?" Sam yelled.

"He's out of surgery. He's lost a lot of blood but we've given him a transfusion. He's very lucky; the knife didn't puncture any major organs. He's in recovery now."

"Can I see him?" Sam asked.

"He's sedated at the moment. But I don't see why not."

Sam went back into the waiting room to let Hunter and McCall know that Jim was okay. "I just talked to the doctor. Jim's in recovery, I'm going to see him now."

"Thanks for letting us know," McCall said, relieved.

Just then Grissom walked in. "How's Jim?" he asked.

"He out of surgery and in recovery now," Sam told him. "I'm on my way to see him now." Sam left them and walked down the hall to Jim's room.

/Jim's Room/

Sam opened the door and entered the room. He saw Jim in the bed, looking very pale and weak. It scared the shit out of Sam, seeing how vulnerable Jim was at that moment. He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside it.

Sam took Jim's hand in his own. "Jimmy? It's Sam. I don't know if you can hear me but I just want you know you're gonna be all right. I wish I could tell you we caught the bastard but we didn't. I called Khandi and told her everything that happened. She wanted to come home but I told her to stay in New York. I don't know if she's gonna listen to me but we'll find out. Rick and Dee Dee are here and Gil too. We're all worried about you. I know you're a fighter and that you're gonna get through this. Just want you to know we're all praying for you. I'll let you rest. I'm gonna call Khandi and let her know you're gonna be all right."

Sam let Jim's hand go and got up from the chair. He looked at Jim one more time before he left the room.

/New York/

Khandi rolled over in the bed; sleep was something she couldn't get. She could stop thinking about what if. And she had to do something, so she decided that she would get up, it was 2 in the morning, so she hoped that she could kill another 4 hours doing something, anything. She made the bed, in the dark; well it wasn't that dark, and got dressed. She knew that there was no use; wearing make up she didn't care anyways. She got dressed in the bathroom, which she clocked out killed 10 minutes.

Moving back to the bed, she sat down and the tears just came. She cried till she heard her cell phone vibrating. Looking at the call display it was from her home. She figured that Stacey was calling her, "Hello?" Khandi asked softly, as she wiped the tears.

"Hey it's Stace, I just called to see how you're holding up."

"I'm not, en toda la hermana." Khandi replied, the last part saying: At all sister.

"No se preocupe. Sé que él es resistente él tirará a través." Stacey replied, she knew one way to get through to her sister was to talk to her in Spanish instead of English. But what she did say in Spanish was: Do not worry. I know he is tough he will pull through.

"Deseo venir a casa, pero Sammy quisiera que permaneciera aquí. Soy tan el coger preocupado, Stacey." Khandi answered, Translation she said: I want to come home, but Sammy wants me to stay here. I am so fucking worried, Stacey.

"Khandi, I don't know how to tell you this, but if you really want to scare the guys other then Jimmy, keep speaking in Spanish." Stacey stated on the phone, she could hear the stress, worry and tears in her sister's voice. Not that she blamed her one bit, "Look, I'm gunna go, Sam will call you when Jimmy's out of surgery."

"Thanks, sis."

"It's what I am here for, also for you to bitch at."

"Funny."She said hanging up her cell phone.

Well there was some more time passed, just what was Khandi going to do to pass the time. She decided to go out on the deck, with out waking Cosmo. She grabbed her cell phone and one of the beers from the little fridge in the hotel room. She didn't know what else to do. So she sat out on the deck drinking the beer and listening to the city while she waited for an update on the love of her life.

Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID, it said: Sammy. She hit the talk button right away. "Sammy? How is Jimmy?"

/Las Vegas/

"He's okay. He's out of surgery and in recovery."

"So, he's gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine. The knife never punctured any major organs. The stab wounds weren't that serious, it was the amount of blood he lost that they were concerned about."

"Thank God, he's all right. I haven't been able to sleep. I can't stop worrying about Jimmy. I love him so much," Khandi said, choking back more tears.

"I know you do," Sam said as he walked back into Jim's room. Sam stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't expect to see Jim awake.

"Hey, Sammy," Jim said weakly.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hey yourself, Sam," Khandi replied.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you, Khandi."

"Khandi? Let me talk to her, please," Jim asked.

"Ah, Khandi, someone wants to talk to you," Sam said.

"Sam, I really don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Believe me you want to talk to this person," Sam said as he handed the phone to Jim.

"Khandi? Honey, are you okay?" Jim asked her.

"Jimmy? I should be asking you that. You had me scared to death. I don't want to lose you," she said, no longer fighting the tears.

"Remember, I told you, you'd never have to worry about that," Jim told her.

"I'm sorry I'm not there with you, honey."

"No, you went to New York to catch this guy, now promise me you'll finish what you started." Jim asked.

"But..."

"No, buts. Catch this guy for me."

"I'll do anything for you, Jimmy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. More than anything. I hope you're taking care of our little tadpole," Jim said

"Of course I am. I would never let anything happen to him," Khandi replied. "I'm so happy to hear your voice."

"I never get tired of hearing your's. But, honey? As much as I love your voice I'm pretty tired. But I love you and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Jimmy. I love you too. Bye," Khandi said hanging up her phone.

Jim pressed the end button on Sam's phone and handed it back to him. "Thanks, Sammy. I really needed to talk to her. I can't wait till she comes home."

"I know. She'll be home soon."

"Yeah. Not soon enough though."

"Listen, Jimmy, I'm gonna go. You get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. I'll let everyone know you're okay."

"Thanks, Sammy. I mean for being here."

"Anytime, Jimmy. Anytime," Sam said and left the room.

**TBC…**


	17. Wanna Bet?

**Chapter 17**

**Wanna Bet?**

Khandi sighed, sure Jim made her promise to stay in New York City to catch Teagen Blair, but she honestly wanted to be at home, with him. In so many ways she felt like she was millions upon millions of light years away from Jim. She stood out on the balcony lost in thought, she wished so hard that she could be there with him, but first she had to catch, Blair. So that's what she was going to do. Yokas and Bosco's shift didn't start for a few hours, but she had their phone numbers. She first she had to wake Cosmo, and maybe fix her hair.

Walking into the hotel room she decided not to fix her hair but catch the bastard, that way she can go home. She figured, wake Cosmo, call Yokas and Bosco to get a move on. First, wake Cosmo, "Hey, Cosmo," Khandi called out, as she walked into the hotel room. He didn't move. Sighing she called out a little louder, "Cosmo!" no prevail. So she walked over to her bed, grabbed a pillow and as she hit him she called out his name, "Cosmo!"

"What, what, what?" He said sitting straight up in bed, "Can't you wake up a person, normally?"

"No," Khandi stated, "I want to catch Blair so we can go home." She added grabbing her gun and badge, "Get dressed."

"What are you my mother now?" Cosmo asked getting out of bed grabbing a shirt.

"Look, I just want to go home."

"Did you get any news yet?" Cosmo asked grabbing his gun and badge, following her out of the hotel room.

"Yeah," She sighed standing out in the hallway waiting for him to lock the door, "He says he's fine, and to catch our guy before we come home."

"He, you mean Sammy."

"No, Jimmy!" Khandi growled as tears came to her eyes, "He was awake when Sam called me."

"Oh, I told ya he would pull through."

"Shut up, Cosmo. I got two phone calls to make. Then I want that bastard."

"Damn, and I thought you were bad when you have PMS."

"Don't fucking push it." Khandi said dialing Yokas' phone number.

A muffled, tired voice answered, male, "Hello?"

"Can I speak to Faith Yokas please," Khandi said waiting for the elevator getting pacient. Deciding it would be faster to take the stairs she just headed for them not bothering to tell Cosmo.

"Hey, wait up!" Cosmo said catching up to her.

"Hello?" Yokas' voice rang into Khandi's cell phone.

Khandi held the phone closer to her ear, "Hey, its Khandi, look do you think you can come in now? I need to catch this guy, fast."

"Uh…" Yokas looked over at her husband, Fred, "Yeah sure. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks, much appreciated." She said ending the call.

Cosmo didn't say anything, fear that he would have his head bitten off and tossed in the garbage can.

Khandi dialed Bosco's number, she didn't give a shit what time it was, she wanted to catch this guy bad, "Can I speak to Bosco." She stated when she heard the phone being picked up.

"You have him." Bosco growled into the phone.

Khandi made it to the main floor in the hotel, "Look get your ass over to the station. I need to catch this guy now."

"You gotta be kidding me, its like 4 in the morning."

"I don't give a shit if its 1 in the fucking morning. Get your ass over there, Bosco!" Khandi said hanging up the phone.

Yokas was waiting out in the front of 55, along with Bosco for Khandi and Cosmo, "Why the hell are we here this early in the morning?" Yokas asked Bosco leaning against the wall.

"I don't know, but she was pissy on the phone." Bosco said pacing, "Where the hell are they?"

"Right here, Bosco your with me." Khandi said looking at Yokas and Bosco. Cosmo was behind her; "Look I want this guy now!"

"Gesh you look like death warmed over." Bosco frowned.

Yokas looked at Cosmo then Khandi, "Did you get any sleep?"

"None, all right, I want this guy." Khandi said walking over to 5-5 David, cruiser, "Bosco move your fat ass."

"Fat ass?" Yokas asked laughing.

"Shut up," Bosco frowned as Khandi got in the diver's side waiting for Bosco, as he got in.

Yokas looked at Cosmo, "What got into her?"

"Long story." Cosmo sighed, "We better do what she said."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Cosmo asked getting into the cruiser's passenger side, "You don't have to live with her."

Bosco looked over at Khandi, "Just what the hell has gotten into you?"

Khandi looked at him, "Keep your eyes open for Blair."

"Just wait a god damn minute," Bosco stated raising his voice, "What the hell as gotten into you?"

"None of your fucking business, Bosco." Khandi said making a right hand turn.

Bosco frowned, "Fine, keep it that way."

"Good," Khandi said taking a deap breath, the only three things that were on her mind were: Jim, Little Jimmy and catching Blair. The thing that stood between her and Jim was Blair and she wanted him out of the way so she could get to her husband.

"Must be something to do with your husband." Bosco mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Khandi asked frowning, it was a tone of voice that she would use when she was in interrogation to some slimey scum that pissed her off.

"You weren't like this yesterday, and you look like you haven't slept in years. So must be something with the other half." Bosco stated like he knew all.

"Look Bosco, yeah it does have to do with my husband. But maybe you might want to rephrase your bullshit statement, before I drag you out to the river and shoot your sorry ass."

/Las Vegas/

Jim was laying in his hospital bed when the door to his room opened. Sam poked his head into the room. "You feel up for some visitors?" he asked.

"Please. I've been going stir crazy here," Jim replied.

"Now you know how Khandi felt," Catherine said, walking over to the bed. "How are feeling, Jim?"

"Like I was stabbed in the chest. But other than that, I'm okay."

Catherine knew he was going to be all right when she heard the same sarcastic Jim Brass she'd know for years.

"We would have been here sooner but we were processing evidence from the crime scene," Nick said.

"You learn anything new," Sam asked.

"Not really. Just that the same knife Hobbs used to stab you Jim, was the same one he used on all his victims," Catherine told them.

"All right, we have the murder weapon," Hunter said. "Hobbs is definitely going to receive the death penalty."

"You got that right," Nick said. "We got more than enough evidence to bury him."

"I wish we had CSI's like you in L.A.," McCall added.

Just then the door opened and Grissom came into the room. "Hey guys," Grissom said. "Can I have a minute with Jim alone?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Nick replied.

Everyone left the room and Jim was then alone with Grissom. "Hey, Gil. What's up?"

"Are you okay, Jim?" Grissom asked with a grave expression on his face.

"I am. Are you, Gil? You don't look too good."

"Yeah, well my best friend's in the hospital. I've been worried about you."

"I appreciate it, Gil. I know it's not easy for you to say stuff like that."

"Yeah, well..." Grissom was interrupted by a knock on the door. It slowly opened and a young woman stepped into the room.

"Mrs. Bell," Jim said, surprised.

"I'll leave you alone. I'll see you later, Jim," Grissom said, walking toward the door.

"Thanks for stopping by, Gil."

"Anytime." Grissom answered as he left the room.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Tracie Bell asked.

"No not at all. I'm just surprised to see you here," Jim said.

"I heard what happened to you and wanted to see if you were all right."

"I am. My chest hurts but nothing that won't heal."

Mrs. Bell sat down in the chair next to the bed and reached out and took Jim's hand. "I'm glad you're going to be okay. When I heard what happened on the news, I debated whether or not I should come here."

"I'm glad you did," Jim said and smiled at her.

Mrs. Bell stayed with Jim for another hour and talked to him about anything and everything. After she left, Jim laid in bed and thought about how Khandi could have ended up being where Tracie Bell is right now. But he shook his head; he didn't want to be thinking about things like that. Jim closed his eyes and got some rest.

Jim slept for a couple of hours and was awakened to his door opening and Little Jimmy yelling, "Da Da."

He opened his eyes and Stacey walked over to the bed. Little Jimmy held his arms out to Jim. "No sweetie," Stacey said.

"It's okay. I can take him," Jim replied.

"Are you sure you're not too sore?"

"Not when it comes to my son."

Stacey handed Little Jimmy to Jim very carefully. As soon as Little Jimmy was on the bed he touched Jim's face, "Da Da."

Jim never got tired of hearing Little Jimmy say that. It was moments like this that Jim treasured. Well maybe not the location, but moments he got to spend with his son. He just wished Khandi was here with them. He missed her so much. But he knew she'd be home soon, and when she got back, he was never letting her go again.

Little Jimmy started playing with Jim's nose, "I love you, Jimmy," Jim said to him and kissed his forehead.

"I wuv Da Da," Little Jimmy said.

"Did he just say that? Please, tell me you heard that?" Jim asked Stacey.

"I did hear it. I can't believe he said that."

Tears formed in Jim's eyes. Little Jimmy said his first sentence, and Khandi missed it. Why did she have to go to New York? But Jim knew he would have done the same thing's she's doing right now.

Little Jimmy like Jim's nose and kept pinching it and saying over and over again, "I wuv Da Da, I wuv Da Da, I wuv Da Da."

Jim played with Little Jimmy for another two hours and then Stacey took him home to bathe him, feed him and put him to bed.

An hour later Jim was contemplating leaving the hospital. Little Jimmy gave him the motivation to get that scumbag Hobbs off the street once and for all. And Jim wanted to be the one to do it.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom where his clothes were. He carefully dressed himself and walked down to the nurse's station. The on duty nurse looked up when Jim approached the counter. "Captain Brass, you should be in bed."

"I want to sign myself out," Jim said. "I can do that, can't I?"

"Well, yes you can but the doctor wants you on bed rest for a few days."

"I don't care what the doctor says, I have work to do."

"All right, Captain. But I'll have to put down that you signed yourself out against doctor's orders."

"Fine. Now where do I sign?"

The nurse slid a piece of paper toward Jim and told him where to sign. He scribbled his John Hancock and walked away. When he got off the elevators downstairs, he remembered that his car wasn't here. He'd have to get a cab to the department.

/New York/

"Wait, just a damn minute," Khandi cursed, "We're not grabbing anything to eat."

"And why not?" Bosco asked.

Khandi glared at him, "You can eat when I am done."

"Bullshit! I'm hungry, we are grabbing something to eat."

"Over my dead body. I want to catch this guy!"

"You're dead body, that's not going to take long, your gunna starve yourself."

"Just shut up." Khandi said as she stopped the cruiser at a red light and looked over at the car that pulled up next to them. She looked once, then again. It was Teagen Blair! The light turned green, "Turn the damn lights on!" Khandi screamed.

Bosco sighed and did as he was told, "What the hell is going on?" he said as Khandi floored it when Blair did. The chase was on. Khandi drove like Riggs did in Lethal Weapon. She didn't plan on losing the asshole that was keeping her from her husband. When Blair took a left turn she took a left turn. When traffic tried to split the two of them, she whipped the sirens louder and went on the sidewalk, "Wait just a damn minute you cant do that."

"Oh really?" Khandi said following Blair, "I just did. So are you going to call this in or do I have to do that myself. Get Yokas and Cosmo to cut this fucking bastard off."

"Bastard, you're the one that is driving like a maniac!" Bosco said.

"Self proclaimed bastard, get it right. Arg," Khandi said speeding up, "Where the hell does this guy think he is going?"

"5-5 Adams, this is 5-5 David, we are in the pursuit of Blair, on the east side heading down Avenue U, near 135th street." Bosco said into the radio.

"5-5 David, this is 5-5 Adams, we can cut him off." Cosmo's voice rang through.

Khandi sighed and grabbed her Comm, "Cosmo, just cut the bastard off, I want him. Can you do that?" she said driving one handed, which made Bosco a little nervous.

"Just what do you think I am? Of course I can." Cosmo answered.

"Thanks," Khandi said as she seen 5-5 Adams pull sideways in the road to block Blair. But Blair speed into the parking garage, "Where the hell is this guy going?" Khandi asked as she followed him up in the parking garage. Three stories up and the guy had nowhere to go.

"He better stop." Bosco commented, but the guy didn't. He just sped right through the wall and down to the streets. The car flipped and caught on fire. Khandi jumped out of the cruiser along with Bosco, followed by 5-5 Adams pulling up behind them. Yokas and Cosmo joined Khandi and Bosco looking over the ledge at the burning car, "He just did a Peter Pan, with a flying car. F.Y.I cars can't fly."

"I heard the Peter Pan before." Cosmo commented.

"Help me!" Blair screamed in pain.

The voice just made it up to Khandi and the rest, "Holy shit!" Cosmo said and ran back to the cruiser followed by Khandi. Cosmo backed up the car and Khandi jumped in the passenger side. Bosco and Yokas jumped in 5-5 David as they called for ambulance and fire department.

The two cruisers pulled up to the car, that was upside down and burning, "We have to get him out of there," Khandi said pulling her coat off, she ran over to the back window and sat down, she kicked the glass out of the way.

"Wait for the fire department!" Yokas yelled.

Cosmo ran to the car's passenger's side, "There's no time!" he said, "Cover you're face!" he yelled to Blair.

Blair screamed in pain as he did, and Cosmo removed the rest of the glass from the window. Khandi had already made it in the car, as the heat raised. She grabbed Blair under the arms to pull him out, no prevail, "He's no moving!" Khandi screamed at Cosmo.

"His legs are trapped," Cosmo said as he moved more into the burring car, "Here, try again!"

Khandi moved more into the car, the only thing that was out of the car were her feet, she got a better grip and pulled harder, "Nothing!"

Blair while all this time was screaming in pain, "Fuck! You guys did this!"

Khandi coughed, "Shut up!" She said and looked at Cosmo.

"Try again," Cosmo yelled at her.

Khandi pulled nothing. The car by this time was extremely hot, she could hear sirens coming closer; "We have to get him out of here!"

"You guys crazy?" Jimmy Doherty one of the 5-5 fire department fighters said crawling in next to Khandi.

"Shut up and help me pull!" Khandi said coughing.

Finally with the help of Jimmy D Khandi and Cosmo got the guy out of the car, the three of them carried Blair to the ambulance as the car exploded.

"We meet again," Bobby smiled, as he and Kim treated Blair.

"Just shut up and treat the bastard." Khandi said taking deep breaths. Cosmo was holding his arm as he came up to Khandi, "Can we go home?" Khandi asked.

"You need to be looked at," One of the other ambulance workers said walking up to Khandi and Cosmo, "Both of you."

"And who the hell are you?" Cosmo asked.

"Doc," Monte 'Doc' Parler said.

Khandi rolled her eyes, "Wow that is an original name."

"Look I can take you both to the hospital or just treat you here," Doc stated, "Which is it going to be?"

"Here." Both Cosmo and Khandi said in unison.

Bosco went with Blair; he said that he would hand Blair over to the New York City District Attorney, which would hand him over to the Las Vegas District Attorney for prosecution. Khandi was quickly treated for minor smoke inhalation, and Cosmo well had a second-degree burn on his arm.

"Can we go home now?" Khandi asked, as she sighed.

"Yeah, Blair will be coming back to Vegas when he is out of the hospital that moron." Cosmo said as he placed his arm around Khandi as they walked to the cruiser that Yokas was leaning against.

Khandi smiled, "You know, I'm sorry about the way I treated you last night. But thanks."

"Ah so you can be a bitch some times. But your welcome."

"So we can go home?" Khandi asked again.

Cosmo nodded, "In an hour if you want."

"Half hour?"

"Don't push it, you cant pack that fast."

"Wanna bet?"

**TBC…**


	18. Personal Justice

**Chapter 18**

**Personal Justice**

/New York/

Khandi sat in the passenger seat, as Cosmo sat in the back of the cruiser. Yokas was driving, "So I take it that you're both done here in New York?" Yoaks asked.

Khandi nodded, "Yeah, hopefully." She said quietly.

Cosmo looked at her, "You'll see him soon, Khan."

"Miss ya husband?" Yokas asked as she turned down one of the roads.

"Yeah, majorly." Khandi confessed.

Yokas smiled, the rest of the ride to the hotel was quiet. Once Yokas pulled over in front of the hotel she looked at Cosmo and Khandi, "You know, you guys, I have to say you have proven to be the most sorry excuse for detective I have met. But you two have been the most exciting bunch."

"Thanks, though the real crazy one here is Cosmo." Khandi smiled as she got out of the car, and opened Cosmo's door.

"Ha ha ha sorry but no." Cosmo said walking up to the hotel.

Khandi leaned into the car through the window, "Thanks again Yokas."

"Ah no problem." She replied, "But hey, you're what make the women race of cops proud."

"Thanks, same goes to you," Khandi said pulling out of the window and started to head to the hotel.

"Brass!" Yokas called out, Khandi and Cosmo turned around, "Don't be a stranger, call some time."

"Yeah sure!" Khandi yelled back and waved as Yokas pulled away.

"Cosmo will you damn well hurry up." Khandi asked picking up one of his shirts off the floor and throwing it at him.

"Yeah sure thanks for the help there." Cosmo said picking it up from his feet.

"Look mister, I'm already done packing and it's been 15 minutes since we walked in here," Khandi said grabbing two of her suit cases moving it to the door, "So please, just hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Cosmo mumbled as he closed his suit case, "You sure you remembered everything?"

"Yeah I did," Khandi said picking up three out of her four suit cases, "Grab that one, and lets go, there's a cab waiting for us."

/Airport/

"Mrs. Brass, Mr. Renfro, these tickets are for 5 days ahead." The woman behind the desk said looking at them.

Khandi sighed, "Ma'am, can you just get us on the next plane leaving for Vegas?"

"Uh, let me check," the woman answered looking at her computer, "Yes I can, it's about to depart in ten minutes."

"Can we have the tickets?" Cosmo asked.

The woman nodded and handed them to Cosmo, "Just head that way, gate 23." She said point towards the gate.

"Thanks," Khandi said picking up three out of four suitcases, Cosmo grabbed the two and held the tickets, "Which class?" Khandi asked him as they walked towards the gate at a fast pace.

"First." Cosmo replied.

/Gate 23/

Khandi placed her badge and gun, along with anything else that might set the metal detectors off, Cosmo did the same – they both got through no problem along with the baggage. Once they got that far they found the plane that they were to board and got on no problem.

/In the Air/

Khandi sighed as she looked out the window, two months pregnant, showing hardly any of it, she looked at Cosmo, she knew he was going to say something. He had that look, like he did when they first met. Khandi figured that she would get the silence broken before he did, "Okay spill what is that you want to say?"

"Uh… maybe you should get something to eat." Cosmo answered looking at her.

She nodded, "Yeah sure, I guess. Since when did you keep track of when I eat?"

"Well, I know for a fact that you haven't had something to eat since dinner yesterday." Cosmo stated, as he got the stewardess attention and ordered something for both him and Khandi. Next he went on, "And you look like hell too."

"Oh really now?" Khandi said smacking him in the arm, "Since when did I care what you think?"

"Since we met?" Cosmo said trying to get brownie points. Didn't work.

"Okay smart ass I know what you mean," She smiled, "But thanks for caring."

/Las Vegas/

Jim's cab pulled up in front of the department. He paid the driver and got out. As he walked toward the front doors a voice stopped him.

"Jim? Jim, what are you doing here?" the voice said. Jim turned around and came face to face with Sergeant Dee Dee McCall. "You should be in the hospital."

"I can't just lay in a hospital bed while Hobbs is still out there. I'm gonna get the bastard."

"Jim you should be taking care of yourself first. Don't worry about Hobbs, we'll get him."

"I can't forget about that asshole. He almost took me away from my family. Which means he made this personal and I'm gonna take care of that bastard myself."

With that, Jim walked into the station. McCall caught up with him inside the door. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Jim, listen, at least let us help you. You can't go after this guy alone," she pleaded with him.

Jim sighed. He knew she was right. As much as he wanted to take Hobbs down himself, he knew he couldn't do it alone. "All right. Then let's get going. Because I'm determined to take him down tonight."

They walked down the hall and before they got to Jim's office they were stopped by Sam and Hunter. "Jimmy? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Now's not the time, Sammy. Let's just get this bastard and then you can yell at me for leaving the hospital. Meanwhile, what have we learned about Hobbs' location?"

"He hasn't been seen since last night," Sam said, wishing he had good news to tell Jim.

"Well, the BOLO's still issued, maybe we'll get lucky," Jim replied.

Just then Catherine and Nick came down the hall towards them. "Jim? What are you doing here?" Catherine asked, surprised.

"Working. We have a job to do," Jim said.

"Well, just got word that a patrol car spotted Hobbs at the abandoned factory out on E. Craig Road. The one off the I-15," Nick told them.

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" Jim said.

"Sorry, Jim. That's where he was spotted," Nick answered.

"This is someone's idea of a sick joke," Jim said and headed out toward the parking lot.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked Catherine.

"Long story. But it's not mine to tell," she replied.

Sam nodded and turned to follow Jim. Hunter and McCall followed suit.

/Home/

Khandi paid the cab drive and gave him a tip, not too large nor was it too small, she looked at Cosmo, "I'm gunna go see Jimmy."

"Yeah no problem," Cosmo said as he and Khandi carried the suitcases to the door. Khandi pulled out her set of car keys and went to the second car they owned, which was parked in the driveway. She pulled the car out of the driveway and went to the hospital.

Cosmo shook his head, and opened the door, and carried the suitcases into the foyer, then like in the classic old television shows Cosmo looked up the stairs, "Honey I'm home!"

Stacey chuckled to herself, as she picked up Little Jimmy, she went to the foot of the stairs, "Oh dear, how much I missed you!" She replied in the same tone.

Cosmo walked up the stairs and picked up Little Jimmy, "Really?"

Stacey nodded, "Really." she said kissing him on the cheek, but the kiss soon ventured to the lips, and then Little Jimmy decided somehow to ruin the moment and pulled on Cosmo's ear.

/Hospital/

Khandi walked up to the front desk, "I'm here to see Jim Brass."

"I'm sorry, he signed himself out." The nurse said looking at her. Khandi sighed and slapped the desk as she took off out of the hospital to the Charger. She took a deep breath, and decided to call his office and see if he was there. She backed the car up and got on the main road before using her cell phone, she called dispatch; "This is Captain K. Brass, what's the location on Captain J. Brass."

"Checking out a BOLO at an abandoned factory out on E. Craig Road. The one off the I-15." The female replied.

"Thank you." Khandi said hanging up the phone. She really started to worry, what the hell has happened since she left less then two days ago. And what was Jim doing out of the hospital? So deciding that she should go, what did she have to lose. Really she wanted to rephrase that.

/Abandoned Factory/

Jim was way over the speed limit as he sped down the I-15. He turned the Charger down E. Craig Road and made his way toward the factory. He couldn't help but think about the last time he sped down this same road. Only this time, Khandi's life wasn't in danger. But Hobbs' life was.

Jim made it to the end of the road in record time and parked the Charger outside the factory. He got out and went to the trunk of the car. He opened it and pulled out a Kevlar vest and a shotgun. Hobbs' wasn't getting away this time. He loaded the shotgun and made his way toward the door that lead into the factory.

He pulled the door opened and positioned the shotgun at shoulder height. Jim carefully made his way inside checking every inch of space as he made his way through the main floor. His right hand, that was bandaged, hurt, but it only made Jim that much more angry. Just then he saw movement from the second floor catwalk. He left off a shot and it pinged off the metal. The next shot was the only one left, so Jim had to have a clear shot of his target.

"Hobbs? Make it easy on yourself. Give up," Jim shouted.

"Yeah, like that's really gonna happen, you'll have to kill me first," Hobbs shouted back.

"That can be arranged."

Hobbs made his way down to the main floor and charged at Jim. He saw Hobbs running toward him and let off his last shot. Hobbs dodged out of the way and the bullet slammed into the wall. Then Hobbs made another bee-line for Jim, only Jim was ready and hit Hobbs in the shoulder with the butt of the shotgun.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Jim said to Hobbs as he hit the floor. Jim chucked the shotgun to the side. He didn't need it. He wanted to take care of Hobbs with his bare hands. He grabbed Hobbs' shirt and pulled him up from the floor. "Get up, you piece of shit."

Just then Hobbs managed to slam his body into Jim's right shoulder. Jim screamed in pain. The blow ripped his stitches, Jim could feel the blood seeping out from the wound. Hobbs was about to bring his foot down on Jim's chest, when Jim brought his own foot up and kicked Hobbs right between the legs.

Hobbs doubled over in pain and it gave Jim a chance to regroup and get to his feet. He stood over Hobbs and reached down with his left to grab him by the shirt. Jim dragged him to the side and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall.

/Outside/

Khandi pulled the car up behind Jim's. She knew he was there right then. Pulling her gun out she opened the door, and dashed for the factory, not bothering to close the door. She rounded the corner where she saw the entrance. Opening the door she kept her gun trained. She ran up to where she saw Jim throw Hobbs against the wall. She knew that Jim didn't see Hobbs pull a knife so she fired her gun, shooting Hobbs in the head; her gun was still trained on where Hobbs once was standing.

Everything had happened so fast, too fast. Jim turned around to see who had fired the gun killing Hobbs. When he had turned around his eyes met Khandi's, that's when Jim saw it, her eyes started to water as he started to walk towards her. Once he was in arms reach he took Khandi's gun out of her hand, and dropped it to the floor and pulled her into a hug.

"Jimmy," Khandi said into his chest as she started to cry harder.

Jim held her close, "It's all right," he whispered.

Khandi lifter her head from Jim's chest and saw the blood on his shirt. "Jimmy, you're bleeding!" she said with worry in her voice.

Just then Sam, Hunter and McCall bounded into the factory with their guns drawn. Hunter noticed Hobbs slumped against the wall and ran over to check him. Hunter felt Hobbs neck, but he knew he didn't have to because Hobbs wasn't walking away from here with that hole in his head.

Sam saw Jim with Khandi, "Khandi? You're not supposed to be here."

"Jimmy, told me not to come back until I caught Blair. So I did. I took care of business in New York and then had to come back here and clean up your mess," she said smiling at Jim and Sam.

"I'll go radio the coroner to send a meat wagon," Sam said, leaving the building.

Khandi turned back to Jim. "Maybe you should go back to the hospital."

"No way! I'm going home with you," Jim argued.

"Of course. But first you're going to get checked out," Khandi replied.

Jim sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. Just then Hunter and McCall walked over to them. "Jim, looks like our case is closed. I want to thank you for all your help. And sorry that you had to get hurt in the process," McCall said to him as she shook his hand.

Khandi noticed a look between them that she didn't particularly care for. "Who's this?" Khandi asked, pulling Jim toward her.

"Oh, this is Sergeant Dee Dee McCall and her partner Sergeant Rick Hunter. Annie sent them here from L.A. to work a case. This is my wife Khandi."

"Remind me to thank Annie for that," Khandi stated sarcastically and walked outside.

"Well, we'll be heading back to L.A. tonight," Hunter said. "No sense waiting."

"You sure you don't want to wait until the morning?" Jim asked.

"No. Thanks for the offer, but I want to get back to my own bed," McCall said.

"Understandable. Well, don't be strangers. Keep in touch," Jim replied.

"Same goes for you," Hunter said.

The three of them walked outside and Jim saw Khandi leaning against her Charger. "Let's go, hot stuff. We have to get to checked out because I have major plans for you tonight."

Sam told Hunter and McCall to take his car and he'd take Jim's after the coroner showed up to remove the body. That meant that Jim went with Khandi in her car. They got in and Khandi started the engine. She put the car in reverse, backed up and drove off down the road.

/Hospital/

Khandi pulled the car into the hospital parking lot and parked. She got out and helped Jim into the hospital. They walked up to the admitting desk.

"Well, Captain Brass, I was hoping you wouldn't be back," the nurse said.

"The stitches in his shoulder got torn," Khandi explained.

"I told you, you should have stayed here," the nurse, scolded Jim.

"Yeah, I know. Can I just get my shoulder looked at?" Jim asked.

"Come on. We'll fix you right up," the nurse said, taking Jim into an examining room. Khandi followed them in.

Jim sat on the table, removed his shirt and Khandi looked away when she saw the wounds in his chest. "Don't worry honey. They look worse then they actually are." Jim said trying to comfort her.

The nurse came in and cleaned up the wound and stitched it back up. "Captain Brass, maybe you should be admitted back in here," the nurse said.

"No way! I'm going home with my wife. I'll be okay," Jim replied.

"Well, okay. But take it easy on those stitches."

"I will. Promise," Jim said putting his bloodstained shirt back on.

Khandi helped him off the table and they made their way back out of the hospital. Neither could wait to get home.

/Home/

Khandi pulled into the driveway, parked and shut the engine off. She and Jim got out and headed into the house. It was completely dark, which meant everyone must be sleeping.

They headed upstairs and went to Little Jimmy's room. Khandi wanted to hold him but he was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him. Jim came up beside her and put his arm around her. Everything was perfect. She was back with her family where she belonged.

They walked across the hall to their room and Khandi turned and looked at Jim, "Are you sore?"

"Just my shoulder, really."

"Well, you won't be needing your shoulder for what I have planned," she said and grinned mischievously at him.

They took no time in undressing and making their way to the bed. They both felt the urgency for sex. No foreplay required. Jim was harder than he'd ever been and Khandi was ready.

He touched her breasts and she touched his cock. Jim kissed her and she moaned when he entered her. Khandi rolled Jim onto his back, so there would be no pressure on his shoulder. They were both into the ride. Two days was way too long to be away from each other. It was pure pleasure. A great fuck. It was exactly what they both needed.

Khandi came and released the pent-up anger, hurt, pain and all the other frustrations she'd been holding onto. Jim shuddered and came just as she did.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed.

Khandi didn't respond. She rolled off of Jim and curled into his side, resting her head on his chest. Within minutes they were both asleep.

**TBC…**


	19. Wear A Cup

**Chapter 19**

**Wear a cup**

/Home/

Khandi was the first to wake. She walked across the hall and into Little Jimmy's room. He was laying awake in his crib. She looked down at him and smiled. "Hey there, little man. It's mama."

"Mama," he said as she picked him up. Khandi kissed him on the forehead and sat down in the rocking chair in his room. Little Jimmy played with Khandi's hair and looked at her. "Mama. I wuv mama," he said.

Khandi stopped rocking and stared at her son. "Oh my God," she managed to get out.

"Mama, mama, I wuv mama," Little Jimmy chanted.

Tears filled Khandi's eyes. She looked up and saw Jim standing in the doorway. "Did you know about this?" she asked him.

"Yeah. He said the same thing to me when Stacey brought him by the hospital to see me. Only he called me Dada," Jim replied smiling at his wife.

"Funny. Were you gonna tell me?"

"It's much better finding out like this, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," she said, smiling down at Little Jimmy. "I know I was only gone two days but it seems like he's grown."

"Yeah, he's gonna do that."

"Well, I guess he's hungry. Let's go get breakfast."

/Two Months Later/

The day finally arrived: Little Jimmy's first birthday. Well, it wasn't until tomorrow but Jim and Khandi couldn't believe their son was turning one. And she was now four months pregnant with their second child. Life couldn't be better.

"Okay. I ordered the cake and balloons. What else do we need?" Khandi asked.

"Don't forget the clown," Cosmo said.

"No! Absolutely not! No clowns," Jim stated.

"What's a birthday party without a clown?" Sam asked.

"A happy one," Jim and Khandi said in unison.

/The Next Day/

Khandi and Stacey picked the cake and balloons up and had the house decorated. Little Jimmy was taking a nap and the guys were out picking up some food. They decided on simply hamburgers and hotdogs. Normal birthday food.

The guys got back with the food and Jim started up the grill. Sam followed Jim out onto the deck but was sent back in the house. Jim didn't want him anywhere near the grill. Cosmo went to the fridge and grabbed a couple beers for him and Sam.

All they had to do was wait for the guests to arrive. They didn't have to wait long. But it was surprising because Grissom arrived first for a change. He handed Khandi Little Jimmy's present and walked upstairs. Next was Doc Robbins, then Catherine and Lindsey. Finally, Nick, Sara, Greg and Warrick all decided to come in one car. Everyone went out on the deck and joined the party.

"So where's the birthday boy," Nick asked.

"He's sleeping," Khandi said. "If he's not up in an hour, I figure we'll all eat and then I'll wake him."

"I can't believe he's already one," Catherine stated. "I remember when Lindsey was one. It doesn't take them long to grow up."

"That's for sure," Doc Robbins added. "My youngest is seventeen."

Everyone sat around talking and drinking beer or pop. Finally Jim signalled that the food was ready. Cosmo went right for the corn. For some reason he loved corn on the cob. He grabbed one and leaned against the railing on the deck. When he was finished he tossed in over the railing into the backyard. It didn't exactly go unnoticed by Khandi.

"Hey, Cosmo? Go pick that up. It's a backyard, not a garbage dump."

Cosmo didn't want to challenge her. It was something about pregnant women. You never, ever want to piss them off. He picked up the cob and chucked it in the garbage. Then he found a seat next to Stacey. Ever since that night he returned home from New York and they shared that kiss, they've been inseparable.

The meal went by quickly and since Jim had the smart idea of paper plates, cups and plastics utensils, all they had to do was throw everything out in the garbage. No dishes to wash.

Khandi went into the house and woke Little Jimmy from his nap. "Come on, sweetie. It's your birthday and everyone wants to see you." She walked outside on the deck and walked over to the table where Jim was ready to light the candle on the cake. When Khandi gave him the go signal, he lit the candle and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday.

When the song ended, Khandi and Jim told Little Jimmy to blow out the candle. He did and everyone clapped for him. He started to laugh and clapped his own hands. Jim and Khandi were two very proud parents.

Finally, it was time for presents. Grissom wanted Little Jimmy to open his first. He sat on Khandi's lap, while Jim videotaped the whole thing. She gave Little Jimmy the present from Grissom and he tore into it. When he had it open, Khandi held it up and looked at it. It was an Ant Farm.

"No little boy should grow up without an Ant Farm," Grissom stated.

"I could have lived if mine didn't," Khandi replied. "But I'll leave it up to you to help him fill it. I'm not going near any kind of bug."

Next Nick handed over his present. Same routine, Little Jimmy grabbed at the wrapping paper and tore it. Khandi was mortified when she saw what it was.

"A chemistry set, Nicky? Are you out of your mind, getting a one year old a chemistry set?" Jim asked.

"Okay, so the little guy will have to wait a few years before he can blow up the house," Nick answered and smirked.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see what's next," Khandi said.

Just then Cosmo handed her his present. When it was opened, she held it up. It was a toy version of an LVPD Patrol Car. Khandi pushed a button and the siren started to wail. Little Jimmy laughed and then pushed the button himself. When the siren stopped he just kept pushing the button over and over again.

"I'm going to kill you, Cosmo," Khandi said to him. "You had to get him a toy that makes noise?"

"Of course I did. You didn't think I was going to buy him something that would make your lives easier, did you?"

Before Khandi or Jim could answer, Lindsey handed Little Jimmy a present from her. He opened it and it was a Lil' Snoopy Dog that sang B-I-N-G-O. Khandi thought it was really cute. "Thank you, Lindsey. I think he really likes it."

Sam ran into the house and grabbed his gift. It was in a huge box. He brought it over to Little Jimmy. "Okay, mine's next," he said. "I hope he likes it."

They ripped the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a rocking horse, well not exactly, instead of a horse, it was a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Sam lifted it out so everyone could see it.

"That is so cool," Greg said. "Where can I get one?"

Everyone just laughed. Khandi lifted Little Jimmy off her lap and sat him on the Harley. He started rocking and laughed as he did. He loved it. "I guess he does like it, Sammy," Jim commented.

Next was Sara's gift. She got him a teddy bear that played Brahm's Lullaby. "This will definately help him go to sleep," Khandi said. "Thanks Sara."

Greg handed Little Jimmy a bag and Khandi pulled out the gift that was inside. It was a black t-shirt that said: Will Work For Toys. Everyone thought it was really cute.

"Well, hey, you're never too young to have a work ethic," Greg said.

"Okay, here's mine," Catherine said, handing it to Khandi. It was an Elmo doll. Jim was relieved. If Little Jimmy was going to get a doll, he was happy that it was Elmo.

Stacey was next and gave it to Khandi. It was a blanket with the moon and stars all over it and it had Jimmy written on it. "It's beautiful. Where did you get this?" Khandi asked.

"You'll be amazed what you can find on the internet these days," Stacey answered.

Now it was Warrick's turn. His gift was a Busy Box. A musical learning toy. But all Khandi could think of is more noise. Finally, Doc Robbins presented his gift, a big Tonka dump truck. "Every boy should have one of these," Doc Robbins said. "And you'll be happy, it doesn't make any noise."

"Thank you, Al. Thank you everyone. We're happy you could be here to celebrate Little Jimmy's birthday and really all the gifts were great."

Just then Jim handed the camera to Sara and asked her to keep taping while he grabbed the gift from him and Khandi. He returned in no time and brought the gift over to his little boy.

They opened the box and it was a pair of Bauer hockey skates and a New Jersey Devils hockey jersey. "Who knows maybe one day he'll play for them," Jim said.

"Isn't he a little young for hockey skates," Sara asked.

"You're never too young for hockey skates," Jim replied. "Besides, I'm determined to make all my kids hockey fans."

"All right, who wants cake?" Khandi asked, handed Little Jimmy to Jim.

Everyone sat around the table and ate cake. Little Jimmy sat on Jim's lap and instead of eating the cake, he just tried pushing it through his face. He was mess at the end of it but he was really, really cute.

After everyone left, Jim and Khandi gave Little Jimmy a bath and dressed him for bed. He stayed up for another half hour and then they put him in his crib. As soon as he laid his head down he was out like a light.

"He's beat," Khandi said.

"He had a really big day," Jim replied.

"Yeah, he did. It was great"

"Yes it was. I can't wait until the next one."

/8 days later/

Stacey and Cosmo went out on a date, Sam went out with a few friends and Khandi and Jim stayed home. Little Jimmy was put down for bed, as Khandi and Jim went to the living room to see what they could find on the television. It was one of the few times that they could spend alone together. Jim sat down on the couch as Khandi laid down next to him, her head in his lap. Khandi looked up at Jim, "You know honey, we should send the kids out more often."

"But they always find their way home." Jim smiled.

Khandi chuckled, "You just had to take the hope away."

"Yeap."

Khandi smiled, "I haven't said it lately, but I love you."

"I love you too." Jim said looked down at her, his hand wandered to her stomach, "And I love you too, little one."

Khandi laughed. Khandi sat up a little and kissed Jim, "You know we could always go to the bedroom," Khandi whispered once the kiss was over. Jim didn't even question it, he picked Khandi up in his arms, and he started to kiss his neck as he took her to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Jim laid Khandi on the bed. Khandi sat up and kissed Jim as she started to unbutton his shirt. Once the shirt was off, Khandi ran her finders through his chest hair. Jim placed a finger under Khandi's chin and brought her face up to his and kissed her as he pulled her shirt off. The kiss was only broken for a second as the shirt came off. Jim's kisses moved to Khandi's neck as the bra flew off. Jim picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. They removed their pants and boxer/underwear. Khandi pulled comforters over Jim and herself. Jim kissed Khandi passionately, then ventured his way down. He cupped her left breast and his tongue played with her right nipple. Jim went to the other breast to give it the same much needed attention. Once that was done Jim moved lower and than finally explored her womanhood with his wet tongue. Khandi's moans were like heavenly music to his ears. Her hips bucked uncontrollably. Khandi grabbed Jim's shoulders and pulled him up to her. She locked lips with him then whispered, "Jimmy… I love… you."

"I love… you too… sweetheart…."he whispered back. And with that he positioned himself gently overtop of Khandi. He quickly and smoothly slid into her. He could feel the muscled walls tense immediately. Jim closed his eyes as the muscled walls tightened around him. He began to thrust, slowly at first, and then picked up speed. Their bodies were moving at a hysterical pace, keeping perfect time with their much-labored breathing, allowing the pleasure to climb. Jim quickened the pace, he felt the tension grow as her whole body shook with her release, followed by Jim. As they came down from their emotional high, Khandi kissed the tip of Jim's nose and smiled, "I have been blessed."

Jim rolled off of Khandi onto his side. He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Khandi couldn't sleep, she was too wired and happy. She just laid there watching Jim sleep. She ran her fingers over the scar on his shoulder.

'This never should have happened to him', she thought to herself.

Khandi couldn't stop staring at Jim. There wasn't one thing she could find about him that she didn't love. His hair, his piercing blue eyes, broad shoulders, hairy chest, muscular forearms and thighs. Hell, she just loved Jim. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

Suddenly Jim opened his eyes and looked at Khandi who was still staring at him. A big grin came across his face. "Hey, sweetheart," Jim said.

"Hey," she replied and leaned in and kissed him. "I was watching you sleep."

"Really? Why?"

"I couldn't help. You're an extremely sexy man. Didn't you know that?"

"I do now. But I'm not gonna disagree with you," he replied, smiling.

"Watch it, Captain Brass. I don't want to have to deflate that ego of yours," Khandi said, smiling back.

"It'll be pretty hard because it's always big when I'm around you."

"That's not the only thing that's big and hard," she said. With that statement they made love again.

/Two Hours Later/

Jim and Khandi were back in the living room. Jim was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and Khandi was wearing panties and one of Jim's shirts. They were on the couch; Khandi was sitting between Jim's legs with her back against his chest.

"So, is there anything good to watch?" Khandi asked.

"There's a Steven Seagal movie playing on Spike."

"Oh, I love Steven Seagal's movies. Which one?"

"Out For Justice."

"That's a good one. Put it on."

Jim switched the channel to Spike, just as the movie was starting. On the screen, Seagal's character Gino was beating up a pimp in an alleyway. Just then he threw the guy through the windshield of a car. "He's gonna feel that later," Jim commented.

"Yeah, if he's around long enough to feel anything," Khandi replied.

The next scene had Gino's partner Bobby out with his wife and kids. Just then Richie, a wanna-be mafia wise guy, walked up and shot Bobby point blank in cold blood.

"I bet you anything, nobody saw what happened," Jim said.

"Yeah, they never do. When a crime's committed, everyone becomes deaf, dumb and blind."

"Ain't that the truth?"

The movie rolled on and got to a scene where an asshole threw a garbage bag out of his car onto the street. Gino stopped short, got out of his car and opened the bag. Inside was a German shepherd puppy. Gino picked the puppy up and said: "God, please let me run into this guy some day."

"Let me run into the asshole. I'll blow his nuts off. How can anyone treat and animal like that?" Khandi asked.

"Of all the things we've seen in our line of work and you're asking me that question?"

"You're right, point taken."

They kept making comments through the movie, when it got to one of Jim's favorite scenes. Gino went to Richie's brother, Vinnie's, bar to find Richie. Everyone started giving Gino a hard time about hiding behind his badge and gun. So naturally, Gino emptied the bullets out and offered his badge as a trophy. Everyone took their shot at him and everyone failed. Gino kicked all their asses.

"You know, people are so stupid. After he kicks one guy's ass, why do the rest of them think they can take him down?" Jim asked.

"They're men. They don't know any better."

"Hey! I'm a man."

"Yeah, you're the one exception, sweetie," Khandi replied and looked back at him smiling.

Then it got to a scene where Richie went to Gino's house looking for Gino's wife Vicki. Vicki was there with Bobby's wife Laurie, when she heard Richie bang on the door. Vicki grabbed her son Tony and Laurie and pushed them up the stairs and into the bathroom. Richie made his way through the house looking for her.

"Okay, why did they go into the bathroom? Doesn't she realize she just trapped them all? And why does she think the bathtub is gonna save them?" Khandi asked.

"You never know what goes through people's mind's in these situations. Take criminals and people in horror movies. They always run up. That just tells me they want to get caught or killed. And when you run up, one of those two things is gonna happen."

"Not always. Some people do get away."

"Yeah, a very small percentage."

The movie progressed and Gino finally found out where Richie was. This scene was both Jim and Khandi's favorite. "This is one of the all time greatest death scenes in movies. My other favorite being from Speed." Jim said.

"Yeah, I love this scene."

On screen, Gino and Richie were fighting it out in the kitchen. Just then Gino grabbed a corkscrew and stabbed it right into Richie's forehead.

"I bet that didn't tickle," Khandi commented.

"What was your first clue? Him being stabbed or the fact that the cork screw went into his brain?" Jim asked, sarcastically.

"Well, aren't we Mr. Snippy," Khandi answered back.

Finally, the end of the movie came. Gino was walking on the boardwalk with Vicki and the puppy. Just then Gino saw the guy who threw the puppy out the window. He approached him. They had words and then Gino kicked the guy in the nuts, when the guy fell, the puppy walked over and pissed on his head.

"That guy got off easy," Khandi said. "I would have ripped his balls off with my bare hands."

"Relax honey. It's only a movie. But remind me never to get on your bad side."

"You could never get on my bad side. But in case it does happen, you might want to wear a cup," Khandi said, grinning at him.

"Okay, scared of you."

"No need to be. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Jim replied and kissed her.

**TBC…**


	20. Welcome

**Chapter 20**

**Welcome **

/Four Months Later/

Khandi sighed; her pregnancy was really showing now. But lucky she wasn't as big as she was when she had Little Jimmy. Khandi was in the break room talking to Catherine and Jim, "I still say you're having a girl." Catherine laughed, "You're no where as big as you were with, Little Jimmy."

"Ultra sounds said it was a girl." Jim answered.

Just then Grissom walked in, "I still wouldn't trust an Ultra sound Jim."

"By the way, how is Little Jimmy taking all of this?" Catherine asked.

"Well, not that great." Khandi answered, "He doesn't want to be a big brother. And sure knows the word 'no'."

"All kids are like that, at that age. I wouldn't worry, too much about it." Grissom commented.

Khandi looked around, she knew right then and there that her water broke, and well this wasn't the best time, "Uh guys?"

"What's wrong, honey?" Jim asked.

"Oh my God! Her water broke," Catherine exclaimed.

"Okay, come on, let's get you to the hospital. Don't want you having the baby here, do we?" Jim asked.

"It's not my first choice," Khandi answered, just as a contraction hit. Khandi started to scream as Nick walked into the break room. As soon as he heard the scream and saw the puddle on the on the floor, he turned and ran from the room. He wasn't getting anywhere near her after his last experience.

Jim got Khandi into the car and Catherine called Stacey to bring the bag to the hospital. Stacey said she was on her way and hung up. Cosmo and Sam came out to see what all the commotion was about. "What's going on?" Cosmo asked.

"Khandi's water broke. Jim's taking her to the hospital now," Catherine told them.

"But she's a month early," Sam stated.

"That doesn't matter to the baby. When she wants out, she wants out," Catherine replied. "So, what are we waiting for? You guys coming?"

"Yeah, let's go," Cosmo said.

Cosmo, Sam, Catherine and Grissom made their way to the hospital. Nick, Warrick, Sara and Greg were all occupied on cases and would get there as soon as they could.

/Hospital/

Jim pulled the car into the hospital parking lot and ran to get Khandi a wheelchair. He helped her out of the car and into the chair. Then made their way into the hospital. Jim pushed Khandi up to the admitting desk. Everyone piled in a minute later.

"Can I help you, sir?" the nurse asked.

"My wife's in labor. I called you from the car. The name's Brass." Jim said, panic stricken.

"Right, we have a semi-private room waiting for you." the nurse said. "So in just a minute..."

"Whoa, I'm sorry semi-private? We asked for a private room." Khandi interrupted.

"Yes, I see that. But they're currently all unavailable. I'm sorry semi-private rooms are all we have."

"Okay, just give us a second. Jimmy!" Khandi said.

"Yeah?"

"Give her some money."

"I really think they're out of rooms."

"They're not! Jimmy, they're just saving them for the important people! Okay? What... what if I was the president?"

Jim walked over to the nurse. "Could you see if any rooms have," Jim hands her some money, "opened up?"

"This is a hospital," the nurse said.

"Okay, you know what? I don't like your tone," Khandi said, standing up. "This is not the only hospital... Whoa!" Khandi screamed. A contraction just hit her. "Oh geeze! Whoa!"

"What? What?" Jim asked.

"Ow, ow! Contraction," Khandi answered and sat back down. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she said as she started to pant heavily.

"Would you like to have a semi-private room?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt to look." Khandi answered.

/Khandi's Room/

Khandi is lying in the bed and the doctor is checking her. "Well, you're only two centimeters dilated. It's gonna be awhile." Dr. O'Brien stated.

"Okay," Khandi replied.

"I'll be back in an hour to check you again."

"Thank you," Jim said.

"Thank you," Khandi repeated as Dr. O'Brien left the room. "I guess we have some time to kill."

The door opened and a nurse showed another couple into the room. "Thank you very much," the man said.

"Hi, I'm Jim."

"Mark Corbin, this is my wife Julie."

"Hi Julie," Jim said.

"Hi," Julie replied.

"This is my wife Khandi," Jim said pointing to her.

"Hi!" Khandi said.

"Hi," Mark said.

"Is this you're first?" Julie asked Khandi.

"No. This is our second."

"Little Jake here is our third."

"Oh, I uh, opened this curtain earlier. Let me close it and give you some privacy." Jim said.

"No, that's okay. We're in this together." Mark replied.

"Yeah, we'll share every moment with you," Julie added.

"Oh, okay," Jim stated.

"Hey, smile," Mark said, pointing a camera at them.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Here comes another contraction," Khandi yelled.

"Okay, honey, just breath."

"Oh, I think I'm having one too," Julie said.

/Waiting Room/

"Three hours and still no baby," Grissom said.

"Hey, you guys? Watch this," Stacey said to Sam, Catherine and Grissom.

"Yeah, what is it?" Catherine asked.

"Check it out. Hey, Cosmo?" Stacey said.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What... what... what's that now?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you kidding me? You can't really be pregnant."

"You're having a baby? Hey, my boy's all grown up," Sam said, patting Cosmo on the back.

"We're really having a baby? Whoa!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I couldn't believe it either," Stacey replied. "But we are."

/Khandi's Room/

"I'm sorry. The doctor made us close the curtain for the exam," Mark said.

"That's quite all right," Jim replied.

"Julie's dilated seven centimeters. The doctor let me feel it for myself."

"Have you felt Khandi's cervix Jim?" Julie asked.

Jim and Khandi answered at the same time. "No, I don't think we'll be doing that. We're not gonna do that."

"Well, if you like, you can feel Khandi's and then feel mine to compare," Julie said.

Just then Catherine came into the room. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No!" Khandi hissed.

"Later," Jim said and left the room with Catherine.

"Jimmy! Don't leave me here with these people."

"Oh uh, I'm sorry." Jim said and ran out.

"No! Jimmy! My children have no father!" she yelled after him.

/Hallway/

"Hey, Cath. What's up?" Jim asked.

"Actually, I didn't come to take you out of the room, I came to see Khandi."

"Yeah, well, now's not the best time. She's not exactly Miss Ray of Sunshine."

"Who would be under these circumstances?"

Jim and Catherine walked to the waiting room to give everyone an update on Khandi. "Hey, how is she?" Sam asked.

"Pissed off!" Jim answered.

"Can't blame her," Stacey said.

"Yeah well, listen I gotta get back," Jim said.

"Good luck, Jim," Grissom called after him.

"Thanks Gil."

/Khandi's Room/

Jim came back in the room and noticed Mark and Julie were gone. "Who's this?" Jim asked.

"New people."

"What happened to the disgustingtons?"

"They're having their baby. It's not fair, Jimmy."

"Well, how are the new people?"

"They have some unusual pet names for each other. Like evil bitch and uh sick bastard. Oh God, contraction."

"Okay, take my hand."

"Are you looking at her?" Evil Bitch asked her husband.

"No," replied Sick Bastard.

"Don't you look at her you sick bastard!"

"I swear I wasn't looking at her."

"She's in labor. You like that you sick son of a bitch?"

"I'm just gonna close this curtain," Jim said.

"See? It was because you were looking you fat pervert."

"No, we just want some privacy." Jim stated and pulls the curtain over.

Sick bastard sits down in a chair and stares at Khandi. "Jimmy?"

"What?"

"He's looking at me."

"Hey! You wanna live to see your baby," Jim said angrily.

"Don't you talk to my husband like that you stupid bastard."

Jim just closes the curtain all the way.

/Waiting Room/

"Come on you stupid machine! Come on!" Sam yelled.

"Ate your money, huh?" Catherine asked.

"No," Sam replied. He banged the machine some more. "Hey, I got one," he said triumphantly.

/Khandi's Room/

"The nurse said they're bringing in another woman," Jim said to Khandi.

"Is she pregnant yet? Cause she doesn't have to be. She'll still have her baby before me." Just then another contraction hit. She leans on Jim for support.

"That's it."

"That sounded like a bad one," the woman said.

"Yeah it was," Khandi answered.

"Mine haven't been so bad." Just then the woman got a contraction and didn't make a sound. "That was a big one."

Jim just pulled the curtain closed.

The doctor came in to check Khandi. "Dr. O'Brien, I've been at this for seventeen hours. Three woman have had their babies. You gotta give me some good. What am I dilated? Eight? Nine?"

"Three," Dr. O'Brien stated.

"Three!" Jim exclaimed. "I'm dilated three!"

"We're moving along. Just slowly. I'll be back soon." she said and left the room.

"Hey, you know what? I'm gonna push this baby out. Three centimeters? That's gotta be like this," Khandi said holding her hands a couple inches apart.

"Actually, it's more like this," Jim said pushing her hands to about an inch apart.

"Fucking metric system!" Khandi yelled.

Just then the door opened and they started to wheel another woman in. "Oh, we're gonna have to take you straight to the delivery room." the nurse said.

"Oh for the love of God!" Khandi said, pissed off.

"It's coming! It's coming!" the woman in the hallway screamed.

"And here it is," the nurse said as the baby started to cry.

"Oh come on!" Khandi yelled.

_break_

Stacey and Cosmo entered the room. "Hey!" Stacey said.

"Hey," Jim replied.

"I can't believe this is taking so long. How are you doing?" Stacey asked.

"Oh not so bad. Do you know that feeling when you're trying to blow a Saint Bernard out of you're ass?"

Stacey and Cosmo decided to leave while they still could.

_break_

"Four women, Jimmy. Four women have had their babies. And I have had no babies! Why doesn't she want to come out?"

"You know what I think it is? You've made such a nice home for her, she doesn't want to leave."

"Awww, listen to you, making up crap for me." Khandi said as another contraction hit. "Oh God!"

The doctor came in the room, "Twenty-one hours. You're a hero."

"Doctor you gotta do something. Let's light a fire up there and smoke her out."

"Actually, I think you're ready."

"What?" Khandi said, surprised.

"Ten centimeters. You're about to have your baby."

"Okay," Khandi said as another woman entered the room. "Ha ha. Beat ya, sucker."

/Delivery Room/

"Push, push. Come on push for five seconds. 5... 4..."

"3,2,1, oh God!" Khandi interrupted.

"Okay, the next contraction should be in about twenty seconds." Dr. O'Brien stated.

"I can't. I can't push anymore."

"Sweetie, you're doing great," Jim said.

"Oh God! Twenty seconds my ass!" Khandi yelled.

"Here we go. Okay, keep pushing. I see something."

"What? What do you see?" Jim asked and went to look. "Oh my God!"

"What? Oh my God! Don't say oh my God!" Khandi replied, panicking.

"It's the baby's head. She's coming," the doctor said. "Okay, come on. Push!"

"Come on, honey. You can do it," Jim encouraged.

"Khandi, you're gonna have to push harder. Nothing's happening," the doctor stated.

"I can't."

"Yes you can!" Jim said.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Come on. Ready? 1... 2... 3..." Khandi pushed so hard her head snaps up and she head butts Jim, knocking him down.

"Good!" the doctor said.

Jim yelled up from the floor, "Keep pushing!"

"Are you okay?" Khandi asked.

"You have no idea how much this hurts," Jim answered, while all the women glare at him. "Keep pushing! Come on!"

"Here we go!" the doctor said.

"Oh, she's coming!" Jim said, excitedly.

"Oh God," Khandi replied.

Just then the baby came out. "Oh my God! She's here." Jim said.

"Actually, he's here," the doctor corrected.

"He? The ultrasound said it was a girl," Jim replied.

"Well, they have been known to be wrong," the doctor, said.

"It doesn't matter, he's perfect." Jim stated.

"Oh, he's so tiny," Khandi said. "Where'd he go?"

"It's okay. They're just wrapping him up." Jim answered.

"Okay, well be careful with him. He's really tiny." Khandi said and started to cry.

"Here he is," the doctor said handing the baby to Khandi.

"Hey you. Thanks for coming out of me." Khandi said smiling at her youngest son.

"Do we have a name yet?" the doctor asked.

"Actually, we haven't thought of any boys names. We were so sure it was a girl," Jim replied.

"That's fine. We'll just call him Baby Boy Brass for now," Dr. O'Brien said.

Jim and Khandi look into each other's eyes and Jim leaned in and kissed her. "I'm so proud of you honey. You did great."

Khandi looked down at the baby, "Hello, baby."

/Recovery Room/

"Can we come in?" Catherine asked.

"Hey, yeah come in," Jim answered.

"There she is," Sam said.

"He," Jim replied.

"He? I thought you were having a girl?"

"I told you never to trust the ultrasound," Grissom said.

"As usual, you were right Gil," Jim replied, smiling.

"Can I hold him?" Stacey asked.

"Here," Khandi said, handing him to her.

"Oh my God! He's amazing," Stacey said.

"Incredible. One minute he's inside you and then twenty-two hours later here he is," Cosmo stated.

Sam took the baby from Stacey. "Wow! He's like this whole little tiny person." Sam said.

"You're not getting all mushy on us, are you, Sammy?" Cosmo asked.

Sam just glared at Cosmo and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Okay, my turn," Catherine said. "Oh, he's so cute."

Khandi started to cry. "What's the matter?" Stacey asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't stop crying."

"The doctor said it's normal. Plus you're sleep deprived," Jim said.

"You guys are all sleep deprived. I don't see any of you crying because you put your slippers on the wrong feet." Khandi replied and started crying again.

"What's the matter, now?" Sam asked.

"I was reliving it." Khandi cried, referring to her earlier slipper debacle.

"Oh," Catherine said, handing him back to Khandi.

"So, do you know what you're gonna call him yet?" Stacey asked.

"Actually, we were thinking of naming him after Sam and Cosmo," Jim replied.

"Us? Why?" Sam asked.

"You and Cosmo have helped us through a lot and this our way of saying thank you." Khandi smiled.

"We're honored, really." Cosmo said and smiled back at Khandi.

"Okay, well everyone meet Samuel Cosmo Brass," Jim announced.

Just then the door opened and Nick, Sara, Warrick and Greg came in. "Hey, is it safe?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nicky. She won't hit you," Jim said.

"Is that her," Warrick asked.

"No. It's him. We had a boy," Khandi answered. "His name is Samuel Cosmo Brass."

"Well, congrats you guys," Greg said.

"Thanks, Greg," Jim replied.

Suddenly Grissom came back and had Little Jimmy with him. He handed him to Jim and Jim brought him over to where Khandi was laying with Little Sammy. "Hey, buddy. You wanna meet your new brother." Jim asked him.

"NO! No brudder," Little Jimmy yelled. "No, dada. No, no, no."

"Come on, sweetie. You're a big brother now," Khandi said.

"No mama! No big brudder."

Jim and Khandi just smiled at each other. They couldn't believe they had two sons now. Cosmo walked over to Stacey and put his arm around her. He couldn't believe that in about seven or eight months from now, he and Stacey were gonna be there having their own baby. He couldn't wait. He was finally gonna be a father and he was the happiest man in the world.

**TBC…**


	21. Crying

**Chapter 21**

**Crying**

/Hospital/

The nurse entered Khandi's room with Sammy. "He just woke up. He's hungry. Wanna give this a try?" the nurse asked.

"I wasn't planning on breast feeding. I bottle fed my first son."

"Well, okay. We can get him a bottle if you like?"

"Okay, thanks."

The nurse handed Sammy to Khandi and left the room. A minute later she returned with a bottle for Sammy. She handed it to Khandi and she started to feed him. "I'll come back for him later," the nurse said.

"Okay," Khandi replied.

"Thank you," Jim added.

Khandi looked down at Sammy. "He's perfect," she said.

"We're so lucky," Jim replied.

"We really are. I can't believe we have two little boys now."

/Next Day - Home/

Stacey, Cosmo and Sam were waiting for Jim and Khandi to arrive home with Sammy. Stacey looked over at Cosmo who was asleep with a balloon in his mouth. "So sexy," Stacey said and woke him up. "Honey?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said and pulled the balloon out of his mouth.

"Why don't you go lie down?" Stacey said.

"Why are you so tired?" Sam asked.

"Couldn't sleep last night. I'm worried about this baby."

Just then Khandi entered with Sammy. "Hi," Khandi said.

"Hi, welcome home," everyone replied.

"Where's Jimmy?" Sam asked.

"He's getting the rest of the stuff out of the car."

Just then Jim walked in with his arms full of stuff. Sam and Cosmo went to help him. Little Jimmy toddled over when he saw Jim. "Dada, dada," he said holding his arms up.

"Hey, big guy," Jim said, picking him up. He walked over to Khandi who was sitting on the couch with Sammy. "This is your brother, Jimmy."

"My brudder," Little Jimmy said trying to pull Sammy away from Khandi.

"No, buddy. Be gentle," Jim said. "I'm gonna go put everything away."

"Okay, honey," Khandi replied.

Little Jimmy was still trying to take Sammy away from Khandi. "Mine! My brudder! No touch, mama," he yelled at her.

"Jimmy, you have to gentle with Sammy, sweetie."

Little Jimmy climbed up on the couch and sat beside Khandi. Then he leaned over and kissed Sammy on his nose. "Awww, that was very nice Jimmy. You like your brother now?"

"Yeah, mama. Like my brudder."

Just then Jim came back and tears welled up in his eyes when he saw his wife and boys sitting together on the couch. His perfect family. Right there at that moment, he was the happiest man in the world. "Okay, I put everything away," he said.

"Great. The pacifiers?" Khandi asked as she placed Sammy in the bassinet.

"Under the changing table," Jim replied.

"The burping cloths?"

"The linen closet."

"The diapers?"

"In the hospital."

"You guys have a hospital? Fancy!" Cosmo said.

"No I forgot the diapers at the hospital. There's some in the diapers in the diaper bag. I'll go out and pick some up." Jim replied.

"Alright, thanks," Khandi said and kissed Jim before he left. Sam decided to tag along and they took Little Jimmy with them.

Khandi, Cosmo and Stacey went over to the bassinet and watched Sammy sleeping. "Oh, look at him sleeping. I love him so much. I think I'm gonna wake him up."

"Oh no, Khan. You never want to wake up a baby." Cosmo said.

"I can do whatever I want. I made him." Khandi replied and woke Sammy up. "Come on little guy. Hi."

Just then Sammy started to cry. "I can say I told you so. But he's already doing that for me." Cosmo said.

Sammy continued to cry. "It breaks your heart doesn't it?" Stacey asked.

"It really does," Cosmo replied. "How long do you think we have to stay home?"

/An Hour Later/

"Okay, we tried feeding him. We tried burping him. We changed him. Okay, I know. Let's go back in time and listen to Cosmo," Cosmo said.

"All right, try holding him against your chest and swinging him from side to side," Stacey offered.

"Okay," Khandi said and started to swing Sammy. He stopped crying.

"It worked," Stacey replied.

"Oh, no he just stopped long enough to throw up on me," Khandi said as Sammy started to cry again. "What am I gonna do? It's been an hour and it won't stop crying."

"Um, he, Khan, not it, he," Stacey replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure."

"Oh my God! I'm losing my mind," Cosmo said.

"Yeah, no kidding. This just proves that no good can come from having sex with Jimmy," Stacey replied.

"Try feeding him again," Cosmo said.

"I already fed him."

"I know. That's why I said again."

"How long has he been crying?" Khandi asked.

"About a week and a half," Cosmo replied.

"I'm trying my best with him. You guys are welcome to try."

Cosmo took Sammy from Khandi and rubbed his back. "Shh! Nothing works with this kid," he said and handed him back.

Just then Jim, Sam and Little Jimmy came back from getting the diapers. "What's going on here?" Jim asked.

"Sammy won't stop crying. He's been tearing the house down since you left," Cosmo stated.

"Okay, I'll take him," Jim said.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Khandi replied.

"I have to go scream into a pillow," Cosmo added.

Jim started to walk around the house with Sammy. He rubbed his back and talked to him. "Hey, little guy. It's daddy. How about you tell me what the trouble is, okay pal?"

Sammy stopped crying and fell asleep. Just then Cosmo came back into the room. "Have I gone deaf?" he asked.

"You see? He just wanted his daddy," Jim said.

"I can hear the voices in my head again," Cosmo replied. Jim looked at him strangely. "I'm kidding."

"Oh my God! You got him to stop crying," Khandi said, returning to the room.

"Yes I did. I'm Jim, Super Dad."

"You're now the baby crier stopper," Khandi said.

"Yes I am," Jim replied.

"You're never leaving the house."

"Excuse me?"

"That's your new job. He starts crying, I need you here. So okay, I'm gonna go lay down."

"What?"

"I should sleep whenever he does," Khandi said and left to go to bed.

Jim actually didn't mind. He knew she was exhausted. I mean she spent twenty-two hours in labor to bring Sammy into the world, the least he could do was take care of them when she was tired. He placed Sammy in his bassinet and went into the kitchen to get Little Jimmy something to eat.

Once Little Jimmy finished eating, Jim cleaned him up and put him to bed for a nap. Then he checked on Sammy. The little guy was still sleeping, so Jim laid down on the couch and took a nap himself. He would have gone to bed, but he didn't want to risk waking Khandi up. She needed her rest.

/Next Day/

Stacey was lying on the bed and Cosmo was pacing around the room, "Why don't we just have it here? Nothing fancy." Cosmo suggested.

"C'mon, honey," Stacey, said looking up from her magazine, "I mean, Khan had a beautiful wedding."

"That's them. We're us." Cosmo replied lighting up a cigar.

"Cosmo, please?" Stacey said setting the magazine down on the night table.

"What'd I do? Die and suddenly this became a democracy?"

"Sugar! No!" Stacey frowned.

Cosmo stopped pacing, "You're really touchy today."

"Look, please go find someone else to beat up." Stacey replied.

"That hurts."

Jim and Sam were heading out with Little Jimmy, since they finally got him away from Sammy. Jim over heard part of the conversation, which wasn't hard because the door to the bedroom was open. So Jim stuck his head into the room, "Cosmo, come here."

"What did I do now?" Cosmo sighed walking over to Sam and Jim.

"Need advice?" Jim asked.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow, "About the McNeil woman, yeah."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. But it was Jim that spoke, "Do your self a favor and let them plan it."

"Point taken." Cosmo replied, "Hey you guys going out?"

"Yeah, saving ourselves from hearing you guys." Sam commented, as he, Little Jimmy and Jim left.

Cosmo decided that he would go back to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and took the magazine out of Stacey's hands and started to kiss her. While kissing her he started to whisper 'sweet nothings' into her mouth. But he soon was caught.

Stacey pulled away and looked at him strangely, "You were talking while kissing me?" she asked.

"Uh… I wasn't kissing you. I was whispering into your mouth." Cosmo tired to defend himself.

"Well, the last time I checked I didn't listen with my mouth," Stacey shot back.

Cosmo and Stacey looked at each other and burst out laughing. Suddenly they realized they were arguing over the stupidest things. Life was too short to argue. Live in the moment. Go with the flow. That's exactly what they decided to do. That and Cosmo decided to take Jim's advice and let Stacey plan their wedding.

**TBC…**


	22. Another Wedding

**Chapter 22**

**Another Wedding**

/A Month Later/

Jim, Khandi, Sam, Cosmo and Stacey were all sitting outside on the deck. Sammy was in his playpen and Little Jimmy was running around in the backyard. While everyone kept a close eye on him of course.

"I can't believe that this will be the last time I sit here as a single woman," Stacey commented.

"Yeah, from now on it'll be me and the missus. The little woman. The old ball and chain," Cosmo said.

"Old?" Stacey asked raising an eyebrow.

"The young hot ball and chain," Cosmo corrected himself.

"That's better," Stacey replied.

Khandi checked her watch, "Oh, we better go, Stace."

"Where are you guys going?" Jim asked.

"We're going to pick up my wedding dress and then go out for lunch," Stacey answered.

Sam stood up. "Uh, Sam, you're going to pick up the wedding dress with them?" Jim asked.

"No. I just heard lunch. But I can go, sure." Sam replied.

Khandi, Stacey and Sam leave. Jim looked over at Cosmo. "Can I talk to you?" Jim asked Cosmo.

"What's up?"

"This is a little awkward."

"Listen, if you want to borrow money, it's a bad time. I'm buying dinner for a hundred people tomorrow night."

"Okay, I'm not saying this as your friend. I'm saying this as Stacey's brother-in-law."

"But you're still my friend?"

"Not for the next couple of minutes."

"Are you still my best man?"

"Nope."

"Can I still call you Jim?"

"Okay, look. You guys are getting married tomorrow and I couldn't be happier for the both of you. But I have to say this, if you ever hurt her, I'll kick your ass."

"Hey, listen, Jimmy. I love Stacey. I'd never hurt her in any way. Trust me. She's in good hands. Okay?"

"I'm glad to hear you say that. You're a good guy Cosmo, it's just Khandi worries about Stacey."

"So, this little chat was Khandi's idea?"

"Yeah. But don't tell her I told you that, okay?"

"No problem, Jimmy."

Stacey walked into the kitchen to see if Cosmo was ready to go to the rehearsal dinner. "Honey, we gotta go," she said.

"Yeah, I just gotta put my tie on."

"Hey, do you realize that this time tomorrow we'll be getting married?"

"Wait a minute! I have a date tomorrow night."

"I just can't believe we're actually going through with it."

"Well you don't have to sound so surprised."

"I'm sorry. It's just I was waiting for something to freak you out."

"Me too. But I'm not. I can't wait to marry you."

"I know. I can't wait either."

Cosmo put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Just then Jim came into the kitchen. "Uh, you guys wanna stay here and make out or join us for your rehearsal dinner?" Jim asked.

"We're coming," Stacey said, smiling at Cosmo.

Stacey and Cosmo decided to have their wedding and reception at Embassy Terrace. They rented a banquet hall and the chapel for the following evening. Now they were greeting guests for the rehearsal dinner.

Nick and Sara arrived together. Their relationship was stronger than ever. Grissom came with Catherine and Warrick brought Tina. Greg decided to come to the rehearsal solo and bring a date to the wedding tomorrow. Next Doc Robbins arrived with his wife.

"Hey, Doc. Glad you could make it," Cosmo said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks for the invite, Cosmo," Doc Robbins replied.

When everyone sat down, Jim decided to make a toast. "Can I have everyone's attention please? I just wanted to say, Stacey and Cosmo, I couldn't be happier for the two of you. I hope you guys will be as happy as Khandi and I are. Congratulations." Jim said, raising his glass.

"Congratulations," everyone repeated.

/Next Morning/

Jim and Khandi were sitting at the kitchen table. Khandi was feeding Sammy and Jim was giving Little Jimmy some cereal. Just then Stacey burst into the kitchen. "I'm getting married today," she yelled, then tripped and fell on her face. She gets up, "I think I just cracked a rib. But I don't care because I'm getting married today." Then she ran back downstairs to her room.

"Maybe I should talk to Cosmo. It's not too late for him to get out of this," Jim said to Khandi.

"Jimmy! She's just excited that's all."

"Yeah, well. There's excited and then there's nuts."

"Nuts, nuts, nuts," Little Jimmy chanted.

"Oh, that's nice Jimmy. You have to be careful about what you say around him. He likes repeating everything."

"What? At least I didn't swear," Jimmy said, trying to defend himself.

Just then Stacey came back. "I'm gonna start getting ready," Stacey said and went back downstairs to her room.

"See she's nuts," Jim said as he covered Little Jimmy's ears.

/Nighttime - Embassy Terrace Bridal Room/

Stacey entered wearing her wedding dress. "Oh my God Stacey!" Catherine said.

"I wanna wear this everyday," Stacey replied.

"You look so beautiful," Khandi commented.

"I'm so happy for me," Stacey said as she started to cry.

Khandi handed her a tissue. "Only a matter of time now, sweetie. Pretty soon you're gonna be Mrs. Renfro. You know, I couldn't wait to marry Jimmy. It was the happiest day of my life. Just like I know this day will be yours."

"I can't wait. Is it time yet."

"Soon. Very soon."

Just then Jim came into the room. "Oh my God! Stacey! You look gorgeous," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know. How's Cosmo doing?"

"He's doing great. Don't worry about Cosmo."

/Thirty Minutes Later/

Cosmo entered the chapel and walked up to the altar. "Are you Cosmo?" the minister asked.

"Yes, I am."

Just then Jim walked down the aisle with Khandi on his arm. "This is nice," Jim said.

"Yes, it is," Khandi replied, smiling at him.

Then the wedding march started and Stacey appeared at the entrance with Sam. They walked down the aisle and Sam gave Cosmo Stacey's hand. When Stacey and Cosmo were situated in front of the minister he began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Do you Cosmo Mortimer Renfro..."

"Mortimer? Really?" Jim whispered to Cosmo.

"Shut the fuck up, Jimmy. Now's not the time. Please continue."

"As I was saying, do you Cosmo Mortimer Renfro take Stacey Dawn McNeil to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Cosmo answered.

"And do you, Stacey Dawn McNeil take Cosmo Mortimer Renfro to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Stacey answered.

"The rings please," the minister asked.

Jim handed Stacey's ring to Cosmo and Khandi handed Cosmo's ring to Stacey. "Cosmo, place the ring on Stacey's finger and repeat 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Cosmo placed the ring on Stacey's finger and repeated what the minister said. Stacey did the same. "Well, by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Cosmo leaned in and kissed Stacey as everyone applauded.

/Embassy Terrace Banquet Hall - Outside/

The photographer is taking pictures of Cosmo, Stacey, Jim and Sam. "Great. Just give me a second to change film," the photographer said.

"Okay," Stacey replied.

The photographer finished changing the film. "Okay, now why don't we get one of just Stacey and Sam." He takes a picture. "Okay now how about the bride, groom and matron of honor."

"Okay," Khandi said, walking up.

The photographer takes more pictures. "Okay, why don't we have Stacey step away and we'll get one with just Khandi and Cosmo."

The photographer took more pictures of everyone. Including Jim and Cosmo and Jim and Khandi. When he was done everyone went into the banquet hall.

/Embassy Terrace Banquet Hall - Inside/

The bandleader introduced Cosmo and Stacey as they entered the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Renfro."

Stacey and Cosmo enter the dance floor and begin their first dance as husband and wife. When the first dance is over, Jim and Khandi joined them on the dance floor. Stacey couldn't believe she was married and to Cosmo at that.

Jim and Khandi danced their way to Stacey and Cosmo. "Hey, Mortimer? Great ceremony." Jim said, grinning at them.

"Jimmy, if you call me that one more time..." Cosmo stopped himself.

"Come on, Jimmy. Leave Cosmo alone." Khandi replied, pulling Jim away.

The song ended and the bandleader announced that dinner was being served. Everyone took their seats and ate the meal that cost Stacey and Cosmo a fortune. But it was worth it. The day turned out perfectly.

Just then Sam stood up and clinked his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast. To Stacey and Cosmo, one of the greatest couples in the world. And two of my best friends. Now, when I first found out they were getting married I couldn't have been happier. To the happy couple!"

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted them. The rest of the evening progressed well. Everyone danced, drank, ate, laughed and had a great time. Cosmo and Stacey were the happiest people in the room. Well, aside from Jim and Khandi. Now, the wedding may be over but they still had their baby to look forward too. Life was turning out to be pretty sweet.

**TBC...**


	23. Middle Of The Day

**Chapter 23**

**Middle Of The Day**

Cosmo and Stacey went on their honeymoon, which left just Jim, Khandi, Sam, Sammy, and Little Jimmy at the house. Sam went out to, which left just Jim, Khandi, Sammy and Little Jimmy. Little Jimmy was lying down in his room, and Sammy was sleeping as well. Khandi was looking through the bills and Jim was walking into the kitchen, and behind Khandi, wrapping his arms around her, "Hey," he whispered in her ear in a deep voice.

Khandi squirmed slightly, "Are you trying to get in trouble, honey?"

Jim stepped back, "Who me?" he asked looking innocent.

Khandi smiled, "Who else?"

"Could have fooled me," Jim smirked as he said it in an Irish accent.

"Okay mister, you're going to get a spanking if you keep that up?" She warned with a mischievous smile.

"Promise?" he smiled back at her this time deliberately using a Irish accent.

"Jimmy, what about the boys?"

"They're sound asleep. I just checked on them."

"You're a very naughty boy, Mr. Brass," Khandi said, smiling at him.

"Only when I'm around you, Mrs. Brass," he replied grinning.

Jim took her by the hand and pulled her with him toward the bedroom. Once they were inside the door Jim grabbed Khandi around her waist and pulled her to him, bringing his mouth down on hers and kicking the door over, but not fully closed, with his foot.

She shrieked when he fell on top of her and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it off her shoulders and throwing to the floor. Next came her pants. He cupped her bottom in his hands and bit lightly at one nipple, then soothed the pain away with his tongue, then bit again. She led his hand to her bare breasts, and her quiet moans urged him on. While his mouth traveled between her breasts, his hands touched her sides, her waist and her hips. He stroked the insides of her thighs, causing her to buck her hips up to him. Her fingers tore at his clothing, stripping his shirt until she could put her mouth to the hard curves of his biceps and lick his shoulders. The pads of her thumbs stroked his nipples and he groaned. He reared up to allow her to lick his chest and she snatched at the button on his jeans and jerked at the zipper.

Jim buried his face in her throat when he felt her slide her palms over his buttocks and knead the muscles. He paused long enough to send his shoes and socks flying across the room, and Khandi sent his pants and boxers right after. When he bent his head to kiss her, her lips parted even before he could press them apart with his mouth, and as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, his fingers slid down to her panties and rubbed her through the damp silk.

"Roll over," she whispered.

Jim grabbed her hips and rolled over, settling her on top. Jesus God, he could feel her hot, moist vagina sliding along his cock, which jerked in response as if pounding at the gates.

She reared above him like a goddess, hands splayed on his stomach, her white, coral-nippled breasts thrust forward. Her fingers traveled upward along the edge of his ribcage, her face intent as she explored the muscle definition in his chest. Her fingertips skimmed little circles around his nipples and through his chest hair. She bent herself nearly double as her moist mouth brushed his stomach, pressing against his skin, lower and lower, until her thighs were straddling his and her mouth hit the soft, sensitive skin below his navel. Jim's whole body shook, his hands digging into her hair. Her head dipped and he felt her tongue around his hipbones, over his thighs and then between, to kiss the skin inside his legs, bare inches from... oh... and then... velvet lips on the head of his cock, licking delicately, her head moving slightly. He held her hair back so he could see her. Her eyes looked dusky. She turned herself around a little bit, so that her lower lip could tug at the place where the rim of his cock joined together. Then, she flicked her tongue across it and he shuddered again, moaning noisily, his breath coming in a sharp hiss. Just as she was about to slide her mouth down over him, his hand tightened on the back of her neck, pulling her up, lip to lip with him. His mouth breathed huskily across hers.

"Ride me, Khandi. As magic as your mouth is, I'd rather feel myself inside you."

She gave a faint little moan. Jim reached for one of her hands and tugged it. She raised up until she lay at his side and, face to face on the pillow, she leaned into his kiss, placing her hand over his on her cheek. For a long moment, even the urgency of lust was forgotten; then, his hand lifted her thigh over his and still face to face, he entered her.

She pushed her hips against his, helping him to push in as deep as he could go. But he pulled back and then pushed in a little more, his cock was teasing. Getting her more slippery. Getting her more than ready.

Khandi could feel her orgasm building. It was a warmth beginning in and around and spreading deeper inside, a liquid feeling of hot juices flowing down her vagina and blood engorging everything between her hips. A feeling inside her body like mercury rising in a thermometer. Climbing, intensifying, she couldn't hold back the moans.

Oh God, and he wasn't all the way in yet!

She had no time to think, no need to think, just an amazed desire to feel him inside and to climb back up that ladder of excitement. Jim's body was insistent, urging her, seducing her, rubbing his thick cock against her clit with wondrous pressure and Khandi finally let go, moving her hands to his broad shoulders and holding him and relaxing her legs apart and just letting it happen. His cock slipped down into her opening and pressed in. They broke their long kiss and Khandi held her breath, feeling the pressure of that big head pop in and stretch herself open. Her breath was heard as she exhaled and panted as he inched in further, then backed out, then deeper still, then out again, until his cock stretched her wider than she had ever remembered before.

She felt both powerless and empowered. His body pressed her against the bed, his weight mostly supported by his left arm, his left hand cradling the back of her head, holding her tight between him and the mattress. Their bodies so different that she loved the sight of his tanned darkness against her lightness. His right hand scooped under her ass, tilting her hips up to help his angle of attack.

Khandi felt taken by him, possessed by his bulk and his grip and his invading into very intimate territory. But she also knew she was the reason for his lust, her body was the goal and she was giving it to him as much as he was taking it.

Jim stroked his cock into her body with the skill of a patient lover. They both stopped breathing as it glided inside until it reached a previous stopping point, then pressed inward into new territory, then retreated back out as they both panted for air, readying for the next slow drive inward. Finally he was totally inside her, his pubic bone pushing against hers.

God, it was fantastic, the feeling of being stretched so wide and having this warm, hard thing up inside, throbbing and twitching and full of life.

He was driving her up the hill and she was pulling him along with her. He would glide all the way in, and then push up and in even harder, stretching her already maxed out vagina. She could feel him twitch. That made her even wetter, thinking about this live thing inside and how she was exciting him. He was so thick she couldn't clench him back with much force. But it didn't matter; he was scratching all the right itches.

Throughout this whole time they didn't speak. It wasn't quiet, though. There were groans and moans and whispers, but it was all too intense for actual words. Khandi was panting too hard to speak. She couldn't think, just feel. She was in overload. Then Jim began to speed up his thrusts and Khandi let herself get pushed over the edge. It started inside and just swelled out and up and all through her whole body.

She could feel herself vibrating inside, and how her muscles pulsated around his hard cock and how her arms and legs held onto him in a death grip that she couldn't control. He just kept his cock jammed inside, rocking it back and forth in little movements, whispering, "I can feel it. I can feel it. Come for me."

Khandi's spasms had barely eased off when Jim started thrusting again, now fast and hard and deep with no pauses. She could feel him even more than before. Khandi tilted her hips and aimed herself at him and lifted her knees and helped him get there. Get him where he wanted to go. She was really dripping now, and he just slammed into her faster and faster, and it was incredible to feel him, to hear his grunts, to feel his heavy balls bumping into her ass as he bottomed out.

"I can't hold... out any... longer," Jim grunted. "Too good. You feel too damn good."

Khandi closed her eyes tightly, focusing intently on the pounding, the pain and pleasure. Spasms she could feel all along the muscles in his back, the tensing and releasing in his ass under her fingers and she arched her body up, head driven back into the pillow, an animalistic scream to encourage him. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her harder onto him and shuddered, rasping out wild groans into her ear, and then she was released and he was falling down at her side, his hands reaching blindly for her as he fought to catch his breath.

She laid her arm across his and turned to face him. He was flushed, still faintly damp with sweat as she was. She inclined her head and kissed his cheek. He kissed her lips and then buried his face in her neck. She moved her arm around his neck and he moved his head to her breasts, still holding her waist tightly. They settled there for some time. The only movement was the rise and fall of breathing and the gentle stroke of her fingers at his hairline.

After awhile, during which they might have slept, Khandi eased herself out from under him. She went into the bathroom, got cleaned up and then went to check on the boys. To her amazement they were both still sound asleep. But then she looked at the clock and realized that she and Jim had only been asleep and hour. After checking on the boys she went back into the bedroom.

Jim lay on his back smiling up at her. "You look like something out of a dream," he teased her.

Jim took Khandi's hand and pulled her onto the bed. He laid her back among the cushions. He kissed her mouth deeply, then each of her breasts, then teased her stomach and back down to the region between her slim white thighs. Khandi touched the back of his head and he focused his attention right on her clit. Slow sensations began to weave through her. She became flushed and filled with a strange feeling she'd never quite experienced before, something not entirely physical, that had to do with the way Jim took his time attending to her body, enjoying every phase fully, stroking and soothing her when she squirmed and squealed for more.

All of a sudden they both had a strange feeling they weren't alone and it was confirmed when Jim felt someone tickle the bottom of his foot. Khandi thanked God that they were under the blankets. "Oh my God! Little Jimmy!"

"Mama, I hungry," he said.

"Okay, sweetie. You go see Sammy and Mommy and Daddy will be right out," Khandi said.

"Okay, mama," he replied and ran out of the room.

Jim poked his head from under the covers. "You don't think he saw anything do you?" Jim asked her.

"I don't think so. But we have children now. So in the future, no more sex in the middle of the day."

**TBC…**


	24. Hard Part Over

**Chapter 24**

**Hard Part Over**

Jim and Khandi quickly got dressed and went out to find Little Jimmy. They found him all right. He was in the hallway coloring on the wall with a pen. "James Thomas Brass! What on earth are you doing?" Khandi yelled.

"I draw, mama," he answered, looking up at her with an innocent expression on his face.

Khandi felt herself about to give in but knew he wouldn't learn if she did. "No. You can't draw on the wall."

"Why mama?"

"Because it's bad. Now you have to go to your room for a time out."

"NO! Don't wanna go my room!" Little Jimmy screamed.

"Hey, Jimmy? How about a little help here?" Khandi said.

"All right, mister, mama told you to go to your room. So let's go," Jim said taking Little Jimmy by the hand.

"NO! NO, DON"T WANNA! NO DADDY!" Little Jimmy continued screaming and laid himself down in the middle of the hall and started kicking his legs.

Jim took his hand and picked him up. Little Jimmy was still kicking and kicked Jim right in the cajones. He went down like a ton of bricks. "All right, Jimmy, let's go mister. Right now," Khandi said, taking him into his room. "Now you stay in here until I come and get you. Okay?"

"I don't wanna, mama," Little Jimmy said as he started to cry.

Khandi shut his door before his tears got to her. She hated having to punish him but if he was going to learn she had no choice. She stood outside his door and listened to him crying. It was breaking her heart. Jim finally managed to get up off the floor and hobbled over to Khandi. "Come on, honey. Let's go check on Sammy. It's the only way he's gonna learn."

Khandi had her arms crossed as she walked into Sammy's room; Jim had his hand on the small of her back. She couldn't help to smile when she looked into the crib and saw Sammy still sound asleep in the crib. Khandi held the tears back as Jim held her, she turned around in his arms and hugged him, and the tears just came.

"Shhh," Jim whispered as he held her tight. He held her for about ten minutes before they heard a huge crash come from Little Jimmy's room. Khandi looked at Jim with confusion. They let go and ran the short distance to Little Jimmy's room.

When they opened the door, they couldn't believe their eyes. Little Jimmy had managed to destroy his room, in the short ten minutes. He had ripped down his curtains, pulled out all his clothes from the dresser, putting that in the middle of the room, the bedding from his bed; putting that with his clothes, pulled down everything that he could pull down. Pretty much if it was in reach he did pull it down. And he even colored on the walls.

"Holy fucking hell." Khandi screamed, "James Thomas Brass, what have you done?"

Little Jimmy, crossed his arms and sat down on the bedding and clothing and scowled.

"James Thomas." Khandi said coldly, it was breaking her heart but she was so pissed off, "What have you done?"

"Mama, clean up." Little Jimmy stated in his best English.

Khandi had tears in her eyes, but looked at him, then took a sigh and turned around to look at Jim, "I can't do this." She said and they both knew that she had to walk away, and as she was walking away she said, "I suddenly understand why mother bears eat their young."

"NO!" Little Jimmy screamed, "Mama! Clean up!" he screamed after her.

"No, you're gonna clean this up," Jim said to him.

"No, daddy. I not clean up."

Jim decided he had no choice. He was going to have to spank Little Jimmy. He didn't believe in it but he didn't have any other choice. The time out doesn't work. Talking to him doesn't work. What else could he do?

Jim walked over and sat down on Little Jimmy's bed. He was able to reach Little Jimmy from where he sat and pulled him over to him. He laid Little Jimmy across his lap and proceeded to spank him. Little Jimmy started to cry and yelled at Jim. "NO DADDY! I NO LIKE DADDY!"

Those words hit Jim hard. He knew he was doing the right thing but the words that Little Jimmy were saying hurt him. He never wanted to hear his kids say those things. Especially after what he's gone through with Ellie. This time around he wanted to do things right. Although he knew Little Jimmy was just mad and didn't really mean what he was saying, it still hurt.

Jim stopped spanking him and let him up from his lap. Little Jimmy was still crying and just stared at Jim. This pained Jim even more. "Jimmy, daddy had to do that because you were being bad. Now are you gonna clean up your room?"

"Yes, daddy. I... clean... up," Little Jimmy sobbed and started to pick up his clothes and toys.

Jim left his room and found Khandi in the living room. "So?" Khandi asked.

"I had to spank him," Jim answered, with tears filling his eyes. "I didn't want to but I had no choice."

"I know, sweetheart. How is he?"

"He's cleaning up his room. I'll let him pick up the clothes and toys and I'll make his bed."

"Listen, Jimmy. He's angry at you now but it'll pass."

"I hope so. It damn near killed me when he said he didn't like me."

Just then Sam came home. "Hey, what's going on? You guys okay?"

"Little Jimmy just got his first punishment," Khandi answered.

"Owch. That must have hurt," Sam said.

"You have no idea. I had to spank him," Jim replied.

"Geeze. What the hell did he do?"

"First, he colored on the walls in the hallway. Then he trashed his room," Khandi stated.

"Shit! The kid's a hellraiser."

"Oh yeah! Can't wait for the terrible two's. If he's this bad now, what are they gonna be like?" Jim asked.

"Maybe he's getting through them early," Khandi replied.

"You better hope so." Sam said. "The last thing you need is him getting worse."

"Yeah no kidding," Jim replied. "Today he's coloring on the walls and trashing his room. Tomorrow he's stealing cars and robbing liquor stores."

"Jimmy, that's a little overreacting don't you think?" Khandi asked.

"Yeah, I mean come on Jimmy. He's hardly gonna be stealing cars and robbing liquor stores with four cops living in the house," Sam added.

Jim decided to go and check on Little Jimmy. He was in the middle of putting his toys back in the toy box. He put all his clothes away but they were just stuffed into the drawers because well Little Jimmy's too young to fold them. Jim went into the room and was relieved when Little Jimmy wasn't scared to see him.

"I clean up, daddy," Little Jimmy said.

"That's a good boy, Jimmy," Jim replied.

Khandi walked up behind Jim and put her arm around him waist. Little Jimmy looked at her and repeated what he said to Jim. "I clean up, mama."

"Good boy," Khandi said.

Jim and Khandi were extremely relieved that the hard part was now over. Just then they heard Sammy start to cry. "I'll get him," Jim said and left the room. He walked into Sammy's room and prayed he'd never again have to spank either of his children. He walked over to the crib and picked Sammy up. "Hey little guy. You hungry? Come on, buddy, daddy will get you a bottle."

Jim took Sammy and walked into the kitchen. He got a bottle out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. When the microwave beeped, Jim checked the bottle and sat down to feed Sammy.

Just then Khandi came into the kitchen with Little Jimmy trailing behind her. He walked up to Jim and tugged at his sleeve. "Hey, buddy," Jim said.

"I wuv you daddy," Little Jimmy told Jim.

Jim was very happy to hear him say that. "I love you too, Jimmy," he said messing up Little Jimmy's hair. Little Jimmy giggled and climbed up on another chair. Jim looked over at Khandi and smiled, "I love you, honey."

"I love you too," Khandi replied.

**TBC…**


	25. Forced Entry

**Chapter 25**

**Forced Entry**

The door to the wear house opened. The place was totally trashed and empty. In the trashed office space was a dead man, he was face down on the floor spread out. Jim, Khandi, and Grissom walked into the center of the office space, "Welcome to the crematorium," Jim commented.

"Wow, look at this place, it's a fucking mess." Khandi commented looking around.

"Watch your step," Jim replied gently grabbing Khandi's arm as she made her way to the body.

Khandi smiled, "Thanks, sugar," she replied.

On their trip over to the body, all three of them noted the broken jars and the ashes on the floor, "One beaten body. To add to the mess, one or more burned bodies in the crematorium chamber." Jim spoke.

"Mm-mm, sounds yummy." Khandi mumbled.

"What in the world went on here?" Jim asked, "Benito Ramon owned the crematorium. A funeral director dropping off one of his customers called it in."

Grissom looked at the body in the middle of the room, "Looks like Benito had a side thing going on with the gold fillings." On the floor near the dead body were more than half-a-dozen gold filled teeth. Grissom knelt down, with a pair of tweezers from his kit.

Khandi on the other hand notices a red, sequenced bag near the crematorium chamber, "Did ya check the purse?" She asked Jim.

"Yeah, I.D. inside," he said pulling out his scribbler, "said, 'Michelle Carter'."

Grissom picked up the bag with a latex glove, "No cash, just some make-up, breath mints," he said going through the bag, "and a dried out rose."

Jim, Khandi and Grissom looked up to see a uniformed officer walk into the office space, "Uh, guys… you might wanna come take a look outside."

Jim, Khandi and Grissom started to make their way outside. When they got out side they couldn't believe their eyes. Jim rose his eyebrows, along with Grissom. Khandi took a break. What they were looking at was, to their astonishment, a pile of dead bodies dumped out side. Jim cleared his throat, "Benito must've been dumping the bodies out here instead of cremating them."

"I thought this was only in horror movies." Khandi commented.

Grissom looked at the bodies then to Jim and Khandi, "It's like Atlanta; there were over three hundred bodies in that one."

Khandi took a step forward, "Ha-ha. We can I.D them with toe tags, or ankle bracelets from the funeral home, since the jackass was too stupid to take them off."

"The Medical Examiner will most likely take the lead." Grissom replied, "So we'll roll out backup."

"Sounds like fun," Khandi smiled.

"We stay on homicide." Jim added.

They turned around and headed back towards the office space, "Sometimes, people are real idiots." Khandi sighed.

"And sometimes, this world would be better with out people." Jim commented. When they walked into the office space, Grissom held the door for Khandi. Jim decided to stay out side and find out how many bodies there were in the pile.

"Thanks." Khandi smiled as she walked in and saw Doc Robbins over the body, "Robbins, we're working you double time today?"

"I can handle it," Robbins answered.

Grissom went over to where the gold-filled teeth were, near his evidence marker #3 he started to pick them up, one by one.

Robbins hard at work spoke up, "Guy had the hell beat out of him. His skull is fractured. Death was likely caused by internal hemorrhaging to the brain."

Khandi who had grabbed a swab from Grissom, swabbed a blood stain on the wall, "Yeah, no shit. It was likely caused when his head smashed into this wall. This'll crush any skull, don't ya think?"

Robbins shrugged, "Payback's a bitch."

Jim walked into the office; Khandi turned to him, "How many babe?"

"Twenty-seven and counting." Jim sighed, "The ones at the bottom are currently being pieced back together. I just got back the check I ran on Michelle Carter."

"And?" Khandi asked.

Jim looked at her, "She was reported missing two weeks ago. Last seen in a red dress, red purse."

"Red purse? You're shitting me," Khandi asked raising her eyebrows; she looked at the red sequenced bag on the floor.

"Any of the bodies out back dressed for a night out?" Grissom asked.

"Nope." Jim stated.

Khandi sighed, "Well, this jerk left a body in the oven." She said looking at the Crematorium chamber, "It looks like it broke down in mid-killing."

Grissom stood up and headed towards the Crematorium chamber, "Maybe it's our Michelle Carter." He said looking into the chamber.

"Can you guys get a positive I.D from bones?" Jim asked.

"Mitochondrial DNA only gives us maternal lineage." Robbins answered. Khandi, Grissom, and Robbins all looked into the crematorium, "There's not enough left for a facial reconstruction but you can run the teeth to check I.D."

"Takes three hours for a body to burn through," Grissom stated, "The fire has to be between 1,600 and 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit to reduce the body to ash…"

"Ouch." Jim and Khandi stated in unison.

"… Usually leaving about four to eight pounds of bone particles and dust."

"I used to think I wanted to be cremated. Now I don't know." Jim commented.

"Looking like the bodies outside are better?" Khandi smiled.

Jim stood up and walked away back to where he was standing before. Grissom followed for his camera and Khandi just cause, "I don't know," Jim replied, "A casket – embalmed – it's not going to look like that."

"Hey, either way ashes to ashes." Robbins stated.

Khandi looked into the chamber and saw something, "How about bloody ashes?" She smiled, "I think I've got some fresh blood here. Wouldn't the blood have evaporated before the bone burnt?"

"But even if those are Michelle's bones, it can't be her blood." Grissom stated.

Khandi stood up and turned around, he looked at the dead body in the center of the room; "I don't know…" she shrugged.

"Benito?" Jim asked.

Grissom looked at the body, "He's got ash all over his face."

"Confirm that." Robbins replied.

"Like you said, payback's a bitch." Khandi added.

/Autopsy/

Doc Robbins put the body up on the viewbox and reported his findings to Khandi and Grissom. "All Benito Ramon," he said pointing. "The partial skull from the crematorium chamber. Palatine sutures have fused endocranially and exocranially. Now, I'm no forensic anthropologist but I can estimate this person was over sixty years old."

"So Michelle is still missing," Khandi said.

"I ran all the blood from inside the chamber. Belonged to Benito." Grissom replied.

"He had a fractured skull, broken jaw, clavicle, three broken ribs and this..." Robbins said.

"What is it?" Khandi asked.

"Don't know. He was holding something," Robbins replied.

On the screen it showed Benito had a clenched fist. "Cadaveric spasm," Grissom said.

Doc Robbins tries to pry Benito's fingers open but he can't do it. "Yeah, the death grip. Happens sometimes at the moment of death. I'm going to need my saw and a microwave."

Doc Robbins leaves and Khandi watches him go. When he returns with his tools, he approaches the body and cuts Benito's hand off. He places the hand in a dish and places it in the microwave. "I had to microwave a hand just last week. Only way we could get the evidence out."

"All right, let her rip," Grissom said.

"Wait," Khandi replied. Robbins and Grissom turned to stare at her. "You guys are acting like this is no big deal. That's someone's hand."

"Khandi, you've picked up body parts before," Doc Robbins said to her.

"Yeah, but I've never microwaved one, and it sort of... freaks me out that you guys have," Khandi replied and noticed that they were staring at her. "All right. All in a day's work."

Robbins turns the microwave on and the hand starts to turn. Suddenly it starts smoking and opens up. There's something in the hand that started to let off sparks. "Whoa. Fireworks," Grissom stated.

"Must be something metal in the hand," Robbins added.

"No shit! What was your first clue? The smoke or the sparks?" Khandi asked sarcastically.

Robbins opened the door on the microwave and pulled the dish out. He placed the dish on the counter and removes a flat metal disk from the hand and holds it up. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"This is pass to paradise," Grissom answered. "Ever heard of a club on the strip called Canvas?"

"Yeah, I've been there a couple of times," Khandi replied.

"Really? Does Jim know about that?" Grissom asked her.

"How do think I heard about the club in the first place, Gil?"

"You know there's just some things about Jim I'd be better off not knowing," Grissom replied.

"Wise choice, Gil," Khandi remarked.

"Ever had one of these disks?" Grissom asked Khandi.

"If you've got a badge, you don't need one," she replied, smiling at him and left the autopsy room. Grissom just chuckled.

/Club Canvas/

Khandi and Grissom entered the club and Grissom couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a man and a woman on the stage painting each other. Under the black lights the paint glowed. Grissom just stood there looking around, while Khandi went and talked to the manager.

"He's going to get the owners." Khandi informed Grissom when she returned.

"Did you read the article about this place? Two guys from Puerto Rico -- they're cousins. I guess they had a couple of clubs down there, but the article said they were Vegas versions of knock-around guys." Grissom said.

"Well, you know what they say? If you own the hottest club in the city, you own the city." Khandi replied.

Just then the two owners approached them. "Here come our guys," Khandi said to Grissom.

"Hey guys, Michael Guerro, Jarod Parker. How can we help you?" Geurro asked.

"Seen either of these two people?" Khandi said showing them DMV pictures of the missing people. Jarod Parker takes the pictures and looks at them. "Benito Ramon. Michelle Carter."

"No, sorry," Parker said and handed the pictures back to Khandi. "What's going on?"

"Ramon had this on him," Grissom said showing them a photo of the metal disk.

"That's our VIP palette," Guerro replied.

"He had it on his body. He was murdered. Can we see your VIP list?" Grissom asked.

"Sorry, but membership in our club comes with an expectation of privacy, so, yeah, we mind," Guerro answered.

Just then Grissom's phone rang and he turned away to answer it. "Grissom."

"It's okay. We'll come back with a warrant," Khandi said.

"Whatever you gotta do," Guerro replied.

Grissom hung up his phone and turned back around. "I think we found Michelle," he said to Khandi and then turned to the club owners. "Thank you."

/Crematorium - Night/

Jim showed Khandi and Grissom where the body was found. There were lights set up so they could see and uniformed officers stood around.

"Way to go, Jim. Michelle Carter in a shallow grave," Grissom said.

"Can you believe she was buried under all those bodies?" Jim asked.

"I believe it now," Grissom replied.

Khandi and Grissom walk over to the shallow grave and joined Doc Robbins who was already there looking over the body. "Are those scratches all over her face?" Khandi asked.

"No. Postmortem rodent bites," Grissom answered.

"She might have been beaten. I found something in her hair," Robbins stated.

/Autopsy/

Doc Robbins turned the overhead light off and turned on a hand-held black light. He shined the light over Michelle's hair. Her hair started to glow and the same substance was all over her skin. "Wait a minute," Robbins said.

"What's all over her skin?" Khandi asked.

"Tell you in a second. Looks like paint," Robbins answered.

"It looks like fluorescent paint," Khandi stated.

"Like the kind of paint they were using at Club Canvas. If Michelle worked in the paint, she was a dancer at the club," Grissom said.

"The owners were lying," Khandi replied.

/Club Canvas/

Grissom walked over to one of the walls and scraped a sample of paint off. "Please be careful," Jarod Parker said.

"Would you rather we take the whole thing back to the lab for processing?" Grissom asked.

"That won't be necessary," a voice replied.

Khandi, Grissom and Parker turned around and saw Jim standing there with an older man. "Khandi. Gil. Meet Vincent Graziano, legal counsel for the club." Jim said.

"Take note. We are cooperating with your investigation," Graziano replied.

"It's funny how warrants bring out the best in people," Khandi stated and looked at Jim. He looked back at her and just smiled.

Graziano handed Khandi two pieces of paper. "List of members, list of employees."

"So Benito Ramon was a member, after all," Grissom stated.

"Says here that Michelle Carter's an employee. She worked as a painter?" Khandi asked.

"And if Michelle was an employee. That would make Jarod here a liar. Would you care to revise your bullshit statement?" Jim asked him.

"You've got nothing to hide," Graziano said to Jarod.

"When Michelle was first missing, the cops showed up asking questions. When you showed up, I thought that can't be good," Jarod told them.

"So you decided to make things worse by slowing down our investigation?" Jim asked.

"I admit I lied about Michelle. But I was telling the truth about Benito Ramon. I give my word. I've never seen him before." Jarod answered.

"We know how much that means. We'll be in touch," Khandi said.

/CSI - Workroom/

Khandi was sitting at a table looking at photos of Michelle Carter with Doc Robbins. "Cause of death was strangulation," he told Khandi.

"No surprises here," Grissom said to them as he entered the room. "The paint in Michelle's hair matches the paint we took from Club Canvas. Is that a UV photo?" Grissom asked Robbins.

"No. I took this post-autopsy. To get the UV photo, all I did was add an ultraviolet filter and flood her face with light. UV light penetrates the skin and picks up bruises and marks too deep to be seen under normal light. Any bruising that's already visible won't show up on a UV photo," Robbins stated.

"Like that mark on her cheek? What is that?" Grissom asked. Robbins enhanced the mark on the cheek. "Looks like a horseshoe."

"Or the letter 'C'," Khandi replied.

"As in Club Canvas?" Grissom asked.

"As in the rings Jarod Parker and Michael Guerro both wear," Khandi replied. "I'll bring them in."

/Interrogation Room A/

Jarod Parker and Michael Guerro were sitting at the table with their lawyer Vincent Graziano. Grissom put on his latex gloves. "My clients have a club to run. This bordering on harassment," Graziano said.

"I can assure you it's perfectly legal," Khandi replied.

"Just the same, I advise them not to answer any of your questions."

"That's fine. I can get the answers myself. All I need is for them to hand over their rings to Mr. Grissom here," Khandi replied.

"Why?" Jarod asked.

"You know how much these things cost? This is because of Michelle?" Guerro asked.

"Michael," Graziano snapped.

"What about Michelle?" Grissom asked.

"You opened the door. If you don't close, we will," Khandi stated.

"I discovered Michelle, the deal was she work only for us," Guerro replied.

"But she decided to branch out?" Grissom asked.

"She wanted to be a promoter. You know, she had the looks. Talked the talk, walked the walk. Stepped on a lot of toes in the process."

"She started hosting events at a place called the Thorny Rose," Graziano cut in. "Why don't you talk to them?"

"I will... right after your clients hand over there rings," Khandi replied.

Jarod and Guerro looked at their lawyer. Graziano nodded his head and they removed their rings and handed them over.

/Observation Room/

Khandi stood in the observation room watching Jarod and Guerro. Just then Grissom came in the room and stood next to Khandi. "These rings are clean," he said to her.

"You gotta be shitting me. No blood, no epithelials? Nothing?"

"No cremation ash, no nothing," Grissom replied.

"Maybe they cleaned them. Maybe they used some cleaning fluid-- bleach, maybe. Could prove that they tried to destroy evidence."

"Well, Jarod and Michael are clean."

Khandi turned back to the window and looked at Jarod and Guerro. "I don't fucking think so," Khandi mumbled.

/Hallway/

Khandi and Grissom were walking down the hall. "We're going back to Club Canvas?" Grissom asked.

"Jimmy tracked down the jeweler that made Jarod and Michael's rings." Khandi replied.

"Okay, but I told you they were clean."

"Well, they are, but they weren't the only ones made. There were three rings made for Club Canvas."

"So, there's a silent partner?"

"Not so silent anymore," Khandi stated.

/Club Canvas/

Khandi and Grissom went back to Club Canvas to talk to Vincent Graziano. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a Club Canvas 'C' ring."

"Well, that strip of white flesh on your tanned hand proves that, until recently, you were wearing a ring on that finger," Grissom stated.

"I have officers at your house right now looking for your ring," Khandi replied.

"Great. Let me know when they're finished. Until then, I think I'll have a drink," Graziano said.

"I don't think so. You're coming with us," Khandi replied.

Two uniformed officers approached and escorted Graziano out of the club.

/Interrogation Room A/

Grissom placed Graziano's 'C' ring on the table in front of him. He's there to interrogate Graziano along with Jim and Khandi. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend and a suspects worse enemy," Khandi said.

"The setting was the perfect place for Michelle's blood to settle into," Grissom added.

"Try it on," Jim said.

Graziano took the ring and slipped it on his finger. "What do you know? It fits. Quite a coincidence."

"I've got another one for you. It turns out you're not just legal counsel for the club. You're also the majority owner," Khandi said.

"As a matter of fact, Michael and Jarod combined own less than one percent," Jim added.

"I needed someone with personality to attract customers. I wanted my business to be successful."

"Unlike your other two clubs that failed. You remember 'Moist' and 'Belly Button'. You filed for bankruptcy after they were closed," Khandi stated.

"No wonder they failed. Who would want to go to clubs called 'Moist' and 'Belly Button'," Jim added sarcastically.

Graziano glared at Jim and then turned his attention back to Khandi. "Proves I'm a bad businessman, not a murderer."

"It proves you have a vested interest in making club canvas the hottest club on the strip, which you did, by eliminating the competition," Khandi stated.

"Competition like Michelle," Jim added.

"Michelle used club canvas to create a name and she used her name to lure your VIPs to events at other clubs -- her events. Michelle was a threat, so you decided to get rid of her," Khandi said. "And, after you killed her, you knew exactly how to get rid of her body and you gave Benito Ramon a VIP membership in exchange for his services. You thought everything connecting you to her murder had been disposed of until you went back to pay Ramon. But when you got there, you saw a few things you didn't expect. The chamber was broken. Michelle's body hadn't been cremated... so you killed Benito Ramon."

"Because you knew that a buried body still contained DNA, but one cremated to ash doesn't. No DNA ... no proof Michelle's dead," Grissom added.

"That's a good story. I enjoyed that. But you forgot one thing ... I'm a lawyer, a damn good one," Graziano said smiling smugly at them.

"Oh, you know what? You're right. I did forget one thing: Michelle's blood wasn't the only one we found on the ring. Benito Ramon's was there, as well," Khandi replied.

"And cremated ash, and the chances of that happening to anyone but the murderer are about a million to one," Grissom added.

"You may be a lawyer, but I'm a Detective. A damn good one," Khandi said.

Jim stepped forward and handcuffed Graziano. "She something else, isn't she?" Jim said to Graziano and escorted him out of the room.

**TBC…**


	26. Dispo Day

**Chapter 26**

**Dispo Day**

/Two Weeks Later/

Jim, Khandi, Sam and the kids were all hanging out in the living room when they heard the front door open. Stacey walked up the stairs and stopped at the entrance to the living room. "Hi," Stacey said.

"Hey," they replied in unison.

"How was the honeymoon?" Khandi asked.

"Incredible! Champagne, candle-lit dinners, walks on the beach. It was so romantic," Stacey answered.

"So, where's Cosmo?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he's at the doctor, he didn't poop the whole time we were there."

"Well, anyway, we're glad you're back," Khandi said.

Just then the front door opened again. "I am a GOD!" Cosmo yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"So, the trip to Greece payed off?" Jim asked him.

"What?" Cosmo asked in reply.

"Ignore Zeus, Jimmy, he's probably still constipated," Khandi said.

"Thanks, Stace. You had to tell them?" Cosmo yelled.

"Of course I did. They asked where you were."

"What? It didn't occur to you to make something up."

"No, this was much more funnier," Stacey replied, smirking at him.

Cosmo carried the bags to their room and then joined everyone in the living room. Little Jimmy ran to him when he saw Cosmo. "Unca Como, Unca Como," Little Jimmy yelled with his arms raised. Cosmo picked him up and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe he's finally saying my name. Well, he's trying at least," Cosmo replied setting Little Jimmy down. He went over and sat next to Stacey on the couch.

"Hey, Khandi, was it weird changing your name to Brass," Stacey asked.

"Not at all. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Brass," Khandi replied, smiling at Jim. Who smiled back at her.

"Honey, would you want me to take your name?" Stacey asked Cosmo.

"Oh, it's up to you. It's your name, you have to live with it."

"All right, let's see, call me Mrs. Renfro."

"Mrs. Renfro?" Jim replied.

"What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something? Ooh, I like it." Stacey said.

"I guess it's settled then, huh?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, yeah definately. Tomorrow I'm gonna change my name and officially be Mrs. Renfro," Stacey replied.

Everyone took time to relax. Cosmo and Stacey were relieved to be back home, although Stacey wasn't too thrilled with Cosmo returning to work tomorrow. But what could she do about it?

/Dispo Day/

The next day came fast. Khandi, Jim, Cosmo, Sam and a few uniformed officers had another long day ahead of them. They had to move a van full of narcotics to Washington. Well to the plane that awaited the van. Over the radio came a voice saying, "CSI evidence disposal motorcade heading into Washington."

Inside the Charger that was behind the van, Jim answered, "Roger that. Proceed North on Calahoo, and keep this channel open, please."

The van and the escort traveled along the road. Jim, and Cosmo were in one escort vehicle, the Charger. Sam was in another just behind the Charger. Behind them, a hearse with a police escorts a motorbike came up. Sam, in his car looked behind and saw the police escort and hearse. Along with that, Jim and Cosmo in the Charger looked in their side-view mirrors and saw the procession. As the procession continued down the road, the officer on the motorbike flashed his sirens.

Over the radio came a voice saying, "Uh… CSI we have a funeral procession making its way to you."

Sam took the radio and answered, "All right, let them pass."

The evidence van and the vehicles pulled over to the side to allow the funeral procession to pass. As they drive by, Sam, Cosmo and Jim notice that they're wearing Kevlar vests, under their uniforms. Cosmo looked at Jim, "Kevlar… at a funeral?"

"It's a trap." Jim answered.

Sam came over the radio, "Everybody… get on alert!"

The hearse came to an intersection and didn't bother stopping which an oncoming station wagon drove by and rammed into the side of the hearse, the ensuing accident blocks the intersection from all sides. The 'officer' on the motorbike and the officer car followed to a stop. The evidence van was caught somewhere in the middle of the incident. The 'officer' from the motorbike, got off and threw it aside and reached for his gun. Jim, Cosmo and Sam jumped out of the cars. The two men that were in the hearse got out and looked around. A females voice screamed out, "Oh, my God!"

The 'officer' from the motorbike took out a smoke bomb and set it off dropping it. He took his gun and fired it at the two-uniformed officer in the police car. The windshield shattered, with bullet holes. The officer on the other side of the cruiser fired back at the 'officer' and hits him.

The back door of the hearse was kicked open and a man carrying a large gun jumped out and started firing at the police cars. The men that were inside the front of the hearse got out of the car firing their own guns. Sam, Cosmo and Jim found their own cover and started firing back; it was like déjà vu all over again.

One of the men from the hearse steps forward and boldly fires at the evidence van. The driver inside was hit. Khandi who was in the evidence van shotgun, grabs the driver as she opened her door and slid out of the van as the other officer was hit. Khandi got up and started to fire her gun as the same woman before screamed again, "Oh, my God! The baby! The baby!"

The baby was crying in the back seat as the woman leaned over and tried to get the baby out of the car seat as the gunfire continued. Jim who was still behind his car firing at the gunmen, finally hit one of them. The other two boldly walked out firing at anything in front of them. Khandi tried to fire, but the security guard who didn't make it all the way out of the van fell over onto Khandi. The two fall onto the ground.

Jim made his way to the station wagon, and the woman screamed, "The baby!"

Jim grabbed the woman, "Get down!" Jim stands up and shoots at the gunman trying to get into the evidence van. But misses, Cosmo who saw what Jim was trying to do shoots at the same gunman, and hits him in the back. The gunman gets up and opens the van door.

"Oh, my God! The baby!" The woman screamed again.

"Lady, stay down!" Jim ordered.

One of the gunmen walked right up to Khandi. Khandi aimed her gun and tried to fire, but she was out of ammo. The gunman glared at Khandi and fired, hitting her square in the chest.

Sam ran to the station wagon to help the woman caught in the cross-fire, "Get down! Get down on the seat!" he shouted.

"He hit my baby!" the woman driver screamed.

Sam opened the back door to get to the baby, but he looked up to see the gunman slip into the driver's seat of the evidence van. Cosmo and Jim both saw too. All three of them raised their guns and fired at the van. With the two gunmen inside, the evidence van sped away. They all fired at the retreating truck, finally one of the bullets hit one of the tires.

As the smoke cleared, Jim saw Khandi lying on the side of the road. Blood apparent on her chest. Jim stuck his gun in his holster as he ran to her, "Khandi! Khandi! Hold on, babe, let me see it."

Khandi shook her head as Jim started to check on her, she gasped, "My chest…"

Jim looked into her eyes, "All right, hold on!"

Jim opened Khandi's shirt and finds that the Kevlar held up. Khandi who was still gasping spoke in a softly pain filled voice, "Jimmy… My chest… my chest…"

"Honey… wait, wait, wait, the Kevlar caught it." Jim said placing one of his hands on her cheek, "The Kevlar caught it." He added as Sam and Cosmo came running, "Just breathe. Breathe easy. Keep breathing for me."

Sam who made it to them before Cosmo yelled, "Rescue! Get us some rescue right now!"

Jim helped Khandi up and waited for a paramedic. "Take it easy, honey. You're going to be okay."

"I know, Jimmy, I have you here with me," Khandi replied and rested her head on Jim's shoulder.

The paramedic arrived and attended to Khandi. He checked her blood pressure while Jim watched. "B.P.'s one-forty over a hundred," the paramedic said, removing the blood pressure cuff. "Chest contusion from the impact of the projectile is what took the wind out of her. If her lungs were collapsed, she'd be blue by now."

"Okay, thank you," Jim said.

"Hollis?" Khandi asked.

"No. Are you okay, sweetheart?" Jim asked her and put his arm around her shoulders.Khandi nodded, "I'm fine, Jimmy, really."

"All right. I'll be right back, honey. Hang in there, okay?"

"I will. Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Jim replied and kissed her before he walked away. Jim walked up to a uniformed officer, "We shot out the tire. They should be within a one-mile radius. Probably already into a safe car. Let's check the street for tread debris." Jim left the officer and walked over to a body on the road. "Doc...?"

"Hollis got one in the head. You can tell his family he went quick," Doc Robbins told Jim.

"Shouldn't have to tell them at all," Jim replied.

"Ain't that the sad truth," Robbins stated.

Jim was about to leave when he noticed a paramedic walking toward him. "The mother and little boy?" Jim asked him.

"Kid checked out fine. Mother got shot, upper humerus. They're at a clinic. She says to tell you thank you. Wants to bake you a cake," the paramedic replied.

"Really?" Jim asked.

The paramedic smiled at Jim. "I gave her my address," he said and walked away.

"Thanks, man. Thanks for all your help," Jim called after him.

Just then Sam walked up to Jim. "Sam - five hundred dispo's... we've never had a problem."

Sam sighed, "You take the dope out of evidence, re-analyze it to make sure nobody pulled a switcheroo and then cart it across town? We should just burn it at CSI."

"Remind me to have them order the industrial-sized incinerator next time," Jim replied.

"Dispo route's classified. Somebody was in on the secret," Sam said.

"No such thing as a secret in Las Vegas, Sam. Only useful information."

Nick takes pictures of the hearse, while Catherine puts her gloves on. "It's creepy. It's still running," Catherine stated.

"You ought to be there in the middle of the night when we pull one of these things out of the water with the radio still on. Talk about creepy," Nick replied.

Catherine checked the front tires and found a bullet embedded inside. Nick crouched down near the open door and noticed something. "Car's stolen," Nick stated.

"Based on...?"

"Based on the screwdriver in the ignition," Nick interrupted and snapped pictures of it. "Without the key the screwdriver completes the circuit."

Catherine dug the bullet out of the tire and examined it. "Well, stealing cars is their side job. This is a death talon."

Nick stood up to look. "They don't sell those anymore."

"Haven't been sold commercially since '96 or '97. They must have been stockpiling their bullets," Catherine said.

"It's hard core," Nick replied.

Doc Robbins is next to a body of one of the guys dressed as a fake cop. "I'll post this guy first," Robbins said.

"C.O.D. seems pretty clear to me," Jim replied.

"Don't need an autopsy to see that our fake cop is in great physical condition."

"Uh-huh, prison buff," Jim stated.

"I'll print him, get his prints to the lab for AFIS. See if they can get you a release date."

"Okay, thanks Doc."

"Sure thing. By the way, here comes your favorite reporter."

Jim noticed a reporter and his camera crew heading toward him. "Enrique Rayas, in the field. Captain Brass, a drug-related shoot-out in the streets of Las Vegas. Any sense of déja vu once- removed?"

"Your about to make a mistake you don't want to make," Jim warned him.

"Just drawing a parallel here. Officer Bell gave his life in the line of duty six months ago, albeit under much cloudier circumstances."

"Circumstances weren't cloudy. The reporting was," Jim said and motioned a uniformed officer over. "You know what? Get rid of him."

"Back behind the tape," the officer ordered Rayas.

Rayas puts his hands up and backed away from Jim. "Okay, okay, okay."

"Let's go, sir," the officer insisted.

Cosmo walked up to Jim. "Rubber took us to some buildings. Homeless guy saw our truck near the pier."

"Let's check it out," Jim replied.

/Pier/

Armed SWAT officers suited up with guns exited the back of the truck. They ran out and positioned themselves, pointing their guns at something. Jim pulled out his gun and approached the abandoned evidence truck. He carefully pulled the back doors opened and looked inside. "Nobody's home," Jim informed everyone.

Jim and Cosmo stared at the evidence left behind. Just then Khandi walked up to them. "Heroin, weed, meth. Hell, they left the drugs behind," Cosmo said.

"Everything but the cocaine," Jim replied.

"It doesn't make sense. There's millions of dollars worth of drugs here," Khandi stated.

"Well, maybe the flatened tire made them change their plans," Jim said.

"Yeah, they took only what they could carry," Cosmo replied.

"Yes, they did. Right to their buyer. The question is who is the buyer?" Jim asked.

"Hey, Jimmy?" Khandi called to him.

"Yeah?" Jim replied walking over to her. "What have you got, honey?"

Khandi held up a blue uniform. "It looks like they changed clothes," she answered.

"Wait a second. It's a laundry tag from a dry cleaners," Cosmo said joining them.

"Sweat on these clean uniforms, the lab will get their DNA. There's also blood in the cab," Khandi added.

"One of our suspects is wounded," Jim said.

"I'll track it down," Cosmo replied.

"Sounds good, Cosmo," Jim said as Cosmo walked away. Then he turned back to Khandi. "Let's broadcast this. Someone out there must have seen this guy."

"Yeah, but the thing is, will they talk?" Khandi replied.

/CSI - Lab/

Khandi walked into the lab carrying an evidence bag. "Khandi hey. I heard it was the wild west out there again," Sara said.

Khandi sighed. "Yeah. I don't know why we always get caught in the middle of all this bullshit." Khandi placed the evidence bag on the table. "See if you can get any DNA off these."

"Whew. Smells like I will," Sara stated. "I'll start with collars and cuffs. You want to sign here? So everyone says that Hollis would have gotten much worse if it hadn't been for you pulling him out of the truck."

"He died, Sara," Khandi said.

"I know that. But his family can have an open casket, and that means more than you might think. You were brave."

"I wasn't brave, Sara. I just did my job, okay?"

"Okay," Sara nodded. "I'll page you with the results."

"Thanks. I appreciate it," Khandi said and left the room.

/LVPD/

Jim got out of his car and noticed Ortega heading toward him. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. I must have really pissed someone off to have to deal with this asshole again," Jim mumbled to himself.

"SWAT lost a man today," Ortega said.

"Yeah, and Officer Hollis left two small children behind," Jim replied.

"Well, that's a real tragedy. SWAT guys cost more to train. We're talking half a million bucks here."

"You're an asshole, you know that? I can't believe I.A. is placing a dollar value on officer's lives."

"Somebody talked about Dispo day," Ortega replied, ignoring Jim's remark.

"Can't put one past you, Ortega. You should be a cop," Jim stated sarcastically.

"Your wife requested the assignment, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, and the request was approved. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an investigation to conduct."

"So do I. Starting with CSI."

"Well, talk about a waste of taxpayer's money, Ortega."

"I.A.B.'s not asking permission. I'm going to poly everyone involved."

"You poly them, you better poly me first."

"I would, if I thought you leaked anything. Tell them no nicotine and no caffeine. That'll only hurt them once they're wired up."

"Hey, Ortega. You miss being a real cop?"

"You're just full of them today, aren't you?"

"You have know idea," Jim replied and walked off into the department.

Reporter Enrique Rayas walked up to Sam as he approached the front doors of the department. "You're one of the investigators in the dispo case that resulted in two tragic deaths. You mind if I ask you a few questions for our viewers?"

"Yeah," Sam snapped and walked past Rayas and into the building. He noticed Jim walking down the hall. "Saw your friend out front. Guy thinks he's Tom Brokaw."

"If he's Tom Brokaw, I'm Elliot Ness," Jim replied as he and Sam walked down the hall.

"Yeah, he's bummed. No dope burn. No money," Sam stated.

"What about the dry cleaners?"

"Owners thought it was vandalism. They replaced the glass, cleaned up the mess and they're back in business. I'm gonna have a CSI go over and see if they can recover any prints."

"Wait a second. When was their break-in?"

"Ten days ago."

"About the same time we decided to dispo the dope."

"Ooh, media will be all over that."

"Well, even sharks gotta eat, right?"

/CSI - Breakroom/

Catherine opened the fridge door and pulled out a can of pop. "You can't drink that," Nick reminded her. "Cola has caffeine."

"Oh right, thanks, Nicky," Catherine replied and put the pop back in the fridge.

"Nervous?" Nick asked.

"Well, I figured if I passed the polygraph that got me through training, it'd be smooth sailing. You?"

"Nuh-uh. Stuff like this always makes me feel guilty."

"Why do you feel guilty when you haven't done anything?"

"I'm Catholic. I don't know. I always feel guilty."

Just then Khandi walked in, looking like she hadn't slept in about a year, and joined them. "Don't worry about your religion in the chair, Nicky. The polygraph picks up discomfort, not the truth. Did you recover my weapon?"

"Yeah. Hey, Khandi? You gonna get cleaned up before you go to I.A.B? You look like hell," Catherine replied.

"It's a polygraph test, not a portrait," Khandi said.

"Well, you know, presentation is everything," Catherine stated.

The door opened and Ortega came in the room. "Who's first?" he asked them.

"I've got a lab full of evidence," Catherine replied and left the room.

Ortega turned and looked at Khandi. "I have a mountain of paper work to get through," she said and left the room.

"I guess that means me, Ortega," Nick said getting up from his chair.

**TBC…**


	27. Six By Nine

**Chapter 27**

**Six-by-nine**

/Interrogation Room/

The polygraph tester strapped Nick into the chair. Nick cracked his knuckles nervously and the polygraph tester put the pads on his fingertips. "This will record your perspiration," she told him.

Then she put a blood pressure cuff on his upper arm. "And this measures your heartbeat," she explained and sat behind the laptop on the table.

"Did I mention I'm a Catholic?" Nick said.

"Were you born in Las Vegas?" the polygraph tester asked Nick.

"No."

"What is 3 x 5 + 2?"

"Seventeen. Why a math problem?"

"Mental calculations record as a lie."

"So you have to think to calculate? Calculate to lie?" Nick asked.

"Have you ever lied to someone who loved and trusted you?"

"Yes."

"Recently?"

"Yes."

"Was it work related?"

"No."

The polygraph tester makes notes of the results on the monitor.

/CSI - Garage/

Jim walked into the garage and found Grissom going over the station wagon. Grissom looked at the dashboard and pulled out a bullet. "That's a death talon," Grissom said to Jim.

"Lynn Martell had a wound to her left shoulder," Jim reported. "Could be from a ricochet."

"Or a graze," Grissom said and moved from the front seat to the backseat. Just then Grissom found the hole in the seat where the bullet went through. "Okay, but take a look at this. See? Okay, the trajectory's through the driver's seat which means it originated from behind the car."

"Man, they're lucky they didn't hit the baby," Jim replied.

"You have kids, Jim."

"Yeah."

"What is the condition of your family vehicle?"

"It's a war zone. Toys, garbage. Khandi and I are always saying we're gonna clean it up. We just never get around to it."

"In this case, the lack of evidence is evidence."

"Too clean?"

"Too clean."

" 'The baby'," Jim said, suddenly.

"What? 'The baby'?" Grisson asked.

"Lynn Martell kept screaming 'The baby, the baby', not 'My Baby'."

"Well, heat of the moment, Jim, people say all kinds of things."

"Let's go see what she has to say now."

/Interrogation Room/

Jim and Grissom entered the room and Lynn Martell was sitting there with her arm in a sling. "How's your son?" Jim asked.

"He's... uh... he's fine," she stammered.

"What day of the week was he born?" Jim asked her.

"I think it was a Friday."

"You think?" Jim asked. She doesn't answer him. "He's not your kid, is he? Is he your nephew, a neighbor's?" She still doesn't answer Jim. "How's your arm?"

"Fine."

"Records have you in three serious accidents in the past fifteen months. Did you use the same doctor for all of them?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah."

"See, if we can prove you were paid to hit that car, we can charge you with murder one." Jim said.

"I didn't know that there was going to be a shooting. I got paid five thousand dollars to wait for the funeral procession, then slam into the hearse," she replied, her voice shaky.

"And in our world they call that an insurance scam," Grissom said.

"Who set it up? Who's the doctor?" Jim asked.

"Somebody else contacted him, and… and he wouldn't be involved in any shooting," she replied.

"But somebody was shooting at you. We have the forensics to prove it," Grissom stated.

"Maybe that was a mistake."

"Trajectory says it was intentional," Grissom said.

"So why don't you give me a name?" Jim asked.

"Dr. Guillermo Santoyo."

/Doctor's Office/

Jim, Cosmo and Grissom entered Dr. Guillermo Santoyo's office. "So? How'd you lose your medical license?"

"I didn't report a gunshot victim I treated once," Santoyo replied.

"Harsh punishment," Cosmo stated.

"Well, it wasn't my first time."

"So the ex-cons must love you," Jim replied.

"I treat a lot of poor Las Vegas families. I charge just what they can pay. Not having a license hasn't changed my ability to treat sick people."

"So you're one of the good guys. Is that it?" Jim asked. Santoyo looked at Jim without answering. "Okay. Would you mind if we looked around?"

"Go ahead."

Grissom picked up his kit and walked over to the back of the office. He put his gloves on and looked through the drawers. Then he looked through the cabinets and in the trash bin, which he found a bullet in. "Police-issue ammo," Grissom said to Jim and Cosmo.

"Who'd you pull that out of?" Cosmo asked.

Santoyo doesn't answer Cosmo. "Officers are dead and you're an accessory. Now who the fuck did you pull it out of?" Jim yelled at him.

"Lester Cassidy," Santoyo replied.

"They bring Cassidy in this morning?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, he was bleeding from a leg wound. They threatened to kill me if I didn't help."

"So you took this bullet out of him?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, but I told them to take him to the hospital. He lost a lot if blood, he was in shock."

"Where do you think they took him?" Cosmo asked.

"One of them said something about dumping him at the 49'er."

"I know where that is," Jim stated.

/49'er Motel/

The door was smashed open. SWAT members shuffled into the room. Inside, they found Lester Cassidy on a bed. Jim and Cosmo walked into the room. Lester's leg is tied with a blood soaked gauze. Jim sat on the other bed.

"Tell us where your partners are," Cosmo said.

Lester shook his head 'no'. "Lester, do you think that your friends are coming back for you? I think they left you here to die, so why don't you tell me who put this whole thing together?" Jim asked.

Lester started to cough. "This guy's going fast," Cosmo said.

Jim stood up and squeezed Lester's leg wound. "No, you don't. You're not getting out of this that easily," Jim said to him. "I want a name from you, Lester. Is this guy worth dying for? Why don't you give me something to get him with?"

"Nedir," Lester whispered.

Jim leaned forward. "What was that?"

"Nedir... Kire," Lester whispered again.

/CSI - Lab/

Jim walked into the lab to talk to Nick. "Heard Sara got some DNA off those uniforms. We get any names?" Jim asked him.

"Almost," Nick answered.

"Have you seen Khandi?"

"Yeah, she's on the box right now."

"How'd that go for you?"

"I'm just glad it's over."

"They ask you about Sara?"

"Let's just say, I'm glad Sara doesn't have a polygraph machine."

"Mm-hmm."

"Hey, got it," Nick said, bringing up two pictures. "Caesar Rubio and Mike Tooley."

"Why am I constantly being reminded of an asshole who's dead and gone?"

"Jim?"

"Never mind, Nick."

"Okay, let's see where they've been hanging out. They shared a floor at the Nevada State Pen." Nick said. "All right, we got a driver... Sam Laskey. Sharpshooter... Jeff Macher. Explosives expert... Lester Cassidy. Mike Tooley's a drug dealer and Caesar Rubio is a tactical man."

"Ex-con dream team. Missing only..."

"A buyer," Nick finished.

"Yeah, Nedir Kire," Jim said quietly.

"Who?"

"Dying declaration of our friend Cassidy up there."

"Nedir Kire. What is that, Farsi?"

"I don't have any idea."

"So, this Nedir is our buyer? He's behind everything?"

"Could be. So, let's run his name through county property records, white pages, yellow pages, IRS if you have to. But you know what, start with ..."

"Inmate records?" Nick asked.

"You got it," Jim replied, patting Nick on the back.

Nick started typing as Jim left.

/Interrogation Room/

Khandi is being polygraphed. She sat in the chair and waited. She looked up and saw the camera monitoring her. Ortega leaned forward as he watched Khandi on the monitor.

"Did you come here intending to lie?" the polygraph tester asked Khandi.

"No."

"Did you take part in an officer-involved shooting yesterday?"

"Your phraseology is misleading."

"Please answer 'yes' or 'no'."

"Please rephrase the question," Khandi snapped.

"If you fail to cooperate..."

"Was I involved in a shoot-out?" Khandi interrupted. "Yeah. Was an officer killed? Yes."

"Did you disclose any information regarding the narcotics transport?"

"No."

"The officer riding next to you was shot in the head. Was his name Officer Hollis?"

"Yes."

"Were you shot in the chest?"

"Yes."

"Did your vest protest you from serious injury?"

"Yes."

"Did the suspects have any reason to kill Officer Hollis... but only wound you?"

Khandi got fed up and started removing all the wires from herself. "You know what? This game's over," Khandi said standing up. "Sorry, but I have an officer-involved case to investigate. So I don't have time for this petty crap."

Khandi stormed out of the room and the polygraph tester noted the results.

/CSI - Hallway/

"Ms. Willows, you're up," Ortega called.

"I've got one more knock-and-talk and then I'm all yours."

"Don't make me call Supervisor Grissom," Ortega snapped.

"I wouldn't let Grissom take a call from you," Catherine snapped back.

/Warehouse/

With her kit in hand, Catherine walked up to the warehouse. She noticed the bullets in the wooden walls. She put her kit down and opened it to get a bindle. She found another bullet casing on the ground and picked it up and looked at it. A black car rolled into the small alley.

"Hell, this place looks like a battle zone," Sam said. "Look at all the stray gunfire."

"You know, I'm not as concerned about the ones going in as the one that came out," Catherine replied showing Sam the bullet.

"You found that here?"

"Yeah, I think this gives a cause to search the place."

"Yep," Sam replied and went to park his car.

Sam came back and stood next to Catherine. Then he knocked on the door of the warehouse. The door opened and a man looked out. "Do you always work on Sundays?" Catherine asked him.

"Only when I'm expecting a visit from an angel," Marcus Tomassi answered, an Italian accent apparent.

Sam rolled his eyes. Was this guy for real? That has to be the cheesiest come-on line Sam has ever heard.

"Well, you might think I'm the devil in a minute," Catherine said and entered the warehouse. Sam followed and couldn't help smiling at Catherine's remark. "Did you see anybody out there shooting?"

"No. I was hiding behind the limestone. It sounded like the Fourth of July out there."

"You own a firearm, Mr. Tomassi?" Sam asked.

"No."

"No? You mind if we take a look around?" Sam asked.

"It's important to recover all the rounds in an officer-involved shooting," Catherine explained.

"Sure. Okay."

Catherine and Sam walked around. Catherine started with the bullet hole. She turned on a laser light and lined it up with the bullet hole. Then she moved some of the boards away from the limestone sheets. She sniffed and rubbed her nose. She continued to work. She pushed a couple of limestone sheets away to get to the bullet. She wiggled the bullet out of the limestone. She sniffled and rubbed her nose again. Catherine continued to work on getting the bullet out of the limestone.

Sam continued to question Marcus Tomassi. "What were you doing at the time of the shooting?"

"I was working on the limestone. I don't know anything."

Catherine pulled the bullet out of the limestone. "Good, 'cause I'm done here," Sam replied.

/Interrogation Room/

Catherine is being polygraphed now. "Did you tell me your name is Catherine Willows?"

"Yes, I did. But my nickname is 'Muggs'. But only my dad calls me that. Oh, I know, I'm sorry. Okay, "yes" or "no" only. Fire away," Catherine replied, rambling on.

The needles on the polygraph are jumping all over the place. "Did you consume any drugs or alcohol to influence this exam?"

"No."

"Did you process drug evidence for dispo day?"

"Yes."

"Was that drug cocaine?"

"Yes," Catherine replied and smiled at the tester because she was confident she was answering the questions correctly.

Just then Ortega came in the room and looked at Catherine as she stood up. "We need a sample," he said to her and handed her a cup.

Catherine took the cup. "Well, okay... um, I'm not going to do it in front of you," she replied and walked out of the room.

/Ortega's Office/

Ortega was seated behind his desk when Grissom walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"I think we found our mole. Catherine Willows just tested positive for cocaine," Ortega said and handed Grissom the test results.

An officer escorted Catherine into Ortega's office. "Gil, I don't know what happened. I promise you, I've never done any type of drug."

"I know, Catherine. She'll appeal."

"Appeal. Until then she's relieved of duty."

"You're making a mistake."

"Your CSI tests positive for cocaine and you don't think she's the mole?"

"That's right. I don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys couldn't find your ass with both hands. You should be thanking her," Grissom snapped.

"Why?"

"Because, if it's what I think... she just cracked the case."

Catherine is sitting in front of Ortega's desk when Grissom came back in. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a hummingbird on six cups of coffee," Catherine replied.

"Describe that to me."

"Uh, I feel confused, angry, confused. I... I know that I have said this to you before, but I want to make sure that you know. I did not take anything."

"Are your lips numb?"

"Yes."

"What have you been doing for the last eight hours?"

"Sam and I were following the mystery trajectory. We... we went to the tile place. I ate a granola bar. Uh, then we went back to the firearms lab."

"You went to the tile place. What did you find at the tile place?"

"I found a bullet, but no casings. It had gone through the door, and it had lodged into the tile. I think it was Italian marble, and I had a very difficult time digging it out."

"I think you've been dosed. Where's the bullet now?"

Grissom went to the lab and did a test on the bullet. It tested positive for cocaine. "Now that's cocaine," Grissom stated.

/Warehouse/

Jim, Grissom and Cosmo went back to the warehouse. Jim was smashing the tiles while Grissom was testing it for cocaine. The first test was negative. "No, let's do another one," Grissom said to Jim.

"Come on, that's marble from the Avellino province. Do you have any idea how much one of those costs?" Marcus replied.

"About half as much as two," Cosmo said as Jim smashed another tile.

"Okay, okay, okay," Marcus replied.

"Marcus, why don't you just tell us where the cocaine is, because we are happy to test every tile in here. So, it's up to you," Jim said as he pulled down another sheet.

"Follow me," Marcus replied.

"All right," Grissom said.

He showed them some tile sheets under some plastic wrap. He pulled the plastic aside. Grissom tested the tiles and found it positive for cocaine. "Blue as sky," Jim commented.

"Cocaine hydrochloride," Grissom added. "I've seen it pressed into plastic before but this is new. This looks like some type of adhesive. Organic. Maybe like sap."

"Yeah, it's not very strong," Cosmo said.

"But it maintains its purity," Grissom replied.

"How do you get it back to a powder?" Jim asked.

"Why don't we ask Marcus?" Cosmo said.

"You douse the tile with a liquid and mix it back into a paste. The paste is put in a jar and placed in a freezer. It freezes back into powder," Marcus explained.

"Nice way to move cocaine in plain sight, unless you're just laundering the profits. Either way, we've got you for murder," Jim replied, taking out his handcuffs.

"Murder? It's just coke," Marcus protested.

"Courtesy of a couple dead cops, it's not," Jim replied.

"Oh, no, you've got it wrong, man. This isn't the stuff you're looking for. I got this from Haiti three weeks ago. Underside of a cruise ship."

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we? We're going to take it with us," Grissom said.

/Interrogation Room/

Jim and Khandi are interviewing Marcus Tomassi. "You're not smart enough to put this thing together on your own. Who's your partner?" Jim asked.

"I don't have one. My name is the only one on the company's paper," Marcus replied.

"That's 'cause you're stupid. Now, who's your partner," Khandi asked.

"Does 'Nedir Kire' ring a bell?" Jim said, asking his own question.

"No."

"You believe him, Jimmy?" Khandi asked.

"No."

Marcus Tomassi glanced away.

/CSI - Lab/

"Any progress?" Grissom asked Nick as he entered the lab.

"No."

"Nick... come here a minute. Although it's been confused for Russian, if you read 'Nedir Kire' backwards, it spells 'Erik Riden'."

"'Erik Riden', you are about to be searched," Nick stated.

Nick ran a search on the name. He comes up with an article and reads it. 'Newark's Erik Riden of Whaler College, Reporting on the New Student Cafeteria for WXLY.' Erik Riden.

"Zoom in on that picture," Grissom said and Nick enlarged the photo. "Now, does that look familiar to you?"

"Enrique Rayas."

"Enrique Rayas. He probably changed it from Erik to Enrique after he moved to Vegas."

"Where'd he get the Rayas from?"

"Probably out of the air."

"Makes sense. Appeal to the local Hispanic audience. Now how do we prove it?"

"Wait a minute. Is this the footage from the day of the shooting?"

"Yeah."

"Zoom in on that," Grissom said as Nick zoomed in on the flecks on the shirt.

"That could be gunpowder residue," Nick stated.

"If it is ... he just broadcast it all over the Las Vegas news."

/Incinerator/

Enrique Rayas is interviewing, Bob Stone, the owner of the incinerator. "Many people are saying that they should shut down the incinerator in the wake of the shooting. What are your feelings about that?"

"Well, as the owner, I mean, I can understand people's fear, but..."

"What people should be afraid of is Nedir Kire." Jim said walking up to Rayas.

"What is he...?" Stone asked, but getting cut off.

"Cut, cut," Rayas yelled and turned around to see Jim and Sam standing behind him. "Oh, excuse me. What are you talking about?"

"We'll discuss it on the ride. There's your car," Jim said.

"We have a warrant for the clothes you wore yesterday," Sam stated and escorted Rayas away.

Jim turned and spoke to Bob Stone. "Mr. Stone, as the owner of the incinerator, you knew the date, the time and the route the truck took. So, did you tell Enrique?"

"I don't even tell my wife that stuff. I told all of this to your Detective yesterday."

"Bob, I can be a friend on this," Jim said.

Bob hesitated. "I might have made a mistake."

"Come on," Jim said.

/Interrogation Room/

Jim and Khandi interview Enrique Rayas. "We know how you found out about Dispo Day," Khandi said.

"Enrique -- I mean, Erik -- the incinerator owner that tipped you off is down at homicide as we speak, giving his statement. So ..." Jim started.

"Talk to us, Enrique. It's your last chance," Khandi added.

Ortega is watching them through the observation window.

"We know you were the brains behind the coke operation. Your partner, Tomassi, already gave you up. You're on your own, anyway," Jim said.

Rayas held his phone up and started dialing. "Do you guys get cell service in here? Because I'm-I'm having a ..."

Jim chuckled. "The substance on your shirt, Enrique -- that blue substance -- that's gunpowder."

"Which places you there as the shooter," Khandi added.

"It also means that you not only organized the hijacking, you participated in it on the day. And I want to know why. Television station not paying you enough? Cocaine tile business not cutting it?" Jim asked.

"Did you see the coverage?" Rayas asked back.

"That footage aired nationally," Khandi said.

"And it came from a secondary market. It came from Las Vegas," Rayas replied.

"For fame, fortune, and one hell of an alibi?" Jim asked.

"Ripe piece of tape, Jim. And you and I, my friend, we are going to get everything we want."

"I agree, my friend. The difference is, you will be receiving yours in a six-by-nine cell," Jim snapped.

/Hallway/

Ortega stepped out into the hallway. Jim stepped out of the interview room into the hallway. "So, how'd you tie the leak back to the incinerator owner?" Ortega asked.

Jim started to walk down the hallway. "I just talked to him."

"Oh, come on!"

"I find that hooking someone up to a wire tends to interfere with the process. But that's just me."

/Khandi's Office/

"Glad it's finally over," Khandi said as she saw Jim appear in the doorway.

"Yeah, me too. How are you feeling, honey?" Jim asked walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"My chest is still sore, but nothing that won't heal."

Khandi pulled Jim closer and kissed him. After several minutes, Jim pulled back and looked in Khandi's eyes. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked her.

"Only every day. But I never get tired of hearing it," she answered. "And I love you too."

"Come on, let's round up the Cavalry and go home."

"I have never heard a better idea," Khandi said slipping her arm around Jim's waist as they walked out of her office.

**TBC…**


	28. Taking Care Of Business

**Chapter 28**

**Taking Care Of Business**

The Cavalry walked into the house, Stacey was standing at the top of the stairs holding Sammy and Little Jimmy was standing next to her, "You know, why is it that when Cosmo comes back you guys get in a gun battle?"

"Don't blame me," Jim said walking up the stairs, followed by Khandi, Sam and Cosmo.

Khandi couldn't help but add, "Blame Cosmo, he came back."

"Why do I always get blamed," Cosmo defended himself, "Blame Sammy for once!"

Sam shook his head; "I haven't done anything wrong."

"No you're right, you're the great Sam Gerard." Cosmo shot back.

Sam stopped in his tracks up the stairs and looked back at Cosmo, "Yes I am."

"Oh great here we go." Khandi sighed.

Stacey smiled, "Kids will be kids."

Jim smiled and got to the top of the stairs just in time to hear Cosmo push it further as he picked up Little Jimmy, "And you always have to do things your way."

"Yes, I do." Sam answered walking up the stairs.

Khandi turned around, "Okay that's it you two, get in the corners for a time out."

"What did I do now?" Cosmo asked, trying to look innocent.

Sam laughed, "What you always do." He said passing Khandi.

/Taking Care Of Business/

Khandi stood out on the balcony, drinking a much-needed beer, after the day she had. Her shoulder was still sore, but she knew that it would heal, just like all the other wounds that she had encountered in her life. She took a swig of her beer watching the lights of Las Vegas. What she wasn't expecting was a hand on her shoulder and a hello.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sam. You are gunna give me a heart attack one of these days." Khandi greeted him leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"A little jumpy?" Sam asked.

She chuckled, "Do you blame me?"

"Nope."

"Sam, I came so close to getting killed today." She sighed.

He nodded, "I know."

"And it's not the first time that I nearly died, but…" she paused for a second, "I always thought that I'd go out, you know, saying someone's life."

Sam chuckled, slightly; "In a blaze of glory."

Khandi looked down at the lawn, "Glory is bullshit, Sammy. I'm talking meaning… I nearly had a senseless death."

He shook his head, "But you didn't."

"But it was close, Sam. If your death has no meaning, what does that say about your life?"

Sam shook his head again and turned Khandi around with his arm around her, "C'mon, go spend sometime with your little guys."

/Taking Care Of Business/

It was the next day, which meant another day at work. The sun was shinning down on the city of Las Vegas as normal. Sam was wearing jeans and a dress shirt as normal with a pair of black sunglass. He was instructing an officer holding a clipboard, when that was done the officer left. Next Khandi and Jim exited the Charger and made their way towards Sam, "Sam, what's going on?"

"The gardener saw a blood covered kid all on her own." Sam answered.

"Holy shit." Khandi commented.

Sam nodded, "Called it in at," he said looking down at his scribbler, "2:48 P.M."

Off on the sidewalk, a couple of paramedics had the toddler on the gurney and were undressing the child, checking for her injuries. The child was crying, "Any ID yet?" Jim asked.

Sam shook his head, "No. Right now, I got guys going door-to-door knocking on every house on the block expanding the perimeter."

"No missing persons?" Jim asked.

"How about car accidents?" Khandi asked worried.

"Jack shit. Nothing in the immediate area." Sam answered, sighing.

"Great." Khandi said removing her sunglasses.

Jim turned to one of the paramedics, "What do ya have?"

The paramedic shook his own head. There seemed to be a lot of head shaking going on, "Not a scratch on her."

The other paramedic wrapped the toddler in a blanket and sits her up on the gurney, and the toddler started to cry. Jim smiled and removed his own sunglasses, and tilted his head as he spoke to her, "Hi." The child stopped crying at the sound of Jim's voice.

Just then Cosmo walked up, "Whoa. Look at the blood."

"No shit Sherlock." Khandi said walking up to him.

"Well the blood had to come from someone." Cosmo added.

"Or somewhere." Jim answered, "Didn't it? My guess… someone close to this kid is either dead…"

"Or wounded." Khandi added.

/Taking Care Of Business/

The toddler was still crying loudly be this time. A woman was holding her in her arms as Catherine was taking a swab sample from the back of the toddler's wrists. Khandi and Nick were standing with her, "I'm gunna take this."

"Okay…" Khandi said resting all her weight mostly on her right leg with her hand resting on her gun.

"All right." Nick added holding out a small bottle for Catherine to put the swab in.

"There we go. Hematrace." Catherine smiled. Nick pulled the swab out and tested it.

Khandi turned her attention to the small girl, "Good job, honey. You're a good girl."

Nick put the sample in the tester that Catherine was holding out, and the drops turned pink, "It's human blood."

"Kinda figured." Khandi commented.

"Okay, and we know it's not hers, right?" Nick asked.

Catherine nodded, "You know what… let's get this sleeper bagged and over to DNA. We need DNA and trace on the fabric."

Nick bagged the sleeper as Khandi smiled back at the toddler, "You be a good girl now, okay?"

/Taking Care Of Business/

Khandi joined Jim and Cosmo out on the sidewalk, "Common sense my say this guys, but there was way to much fucking blood for a casual injury."

"How far could the kid have possibly walked?" Cosmo frowned, and watched Khandi put her sunglasses on.

"No idea." Jim answered, "Look at how much energy Jimmy has. Could be miles."

"Your average adult I think has been clocked at two to three some miles per hour. But to my knowledge, no kid has ever been road tested." Khandi explained.

"The sunburn on the side of her face, one side of your face means that you've been walking in a straight line." Jim commented.

Sam walked up to them hearing last what Jim had said, "Our gardener did say she was headed towards Hibiscus Avenue."

"Hibiscus?" Cosmo asked.

"Means she was traveling due North." Jim answered.

/Taking Care Of Business/

Khandi and Jim were in the Charger driving around the neighborhood in the same direction that the child had come from. They both looked around at the various front lawns, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

/Crime Lab/

Greg and Nick were working on the toddler's sleeper when Sara walked into the room, "Hey guys."

"Hey," Nick answered.

Sara walked over to the guys, "Everybody's talking about the bloody child. Do we even have an idea where she came from?"

"That's the question." Nick said smiling at her.

"This is the famous answer and question, want a leg or a foot?" Greg asked cutting a piece of the bloodied material off.

/Taking Care Of Business/

Cosmo was following Jim and Khandi keeping an eye out for anything as well. But nothing so far.

/Crime Lab/

Greg looked up from the scope, "Ha-ha! Some type of soil here." He said moving aside so Nick could take a look, then Sara.

"From any lawn that she crossed?" Sara asked.

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Well her feet were soaked with blood guys."

"That narrows it down." Nick answered, as he took the slide, "I'm gunna go look at this for a while."

/Taking Care Of Business/

Jim and Khandi continued to drive through the neighborhood. They both heard a woman screaming, "Help!"

"Slow down," Khandi commented looking out the side window. They both noticed that the front door was wide open.

They both heard the woman's scream clearer and louder. Jim parked the car and watched with Khandi. They saw a teenaged girl run out of the house, "Help! Somebody help!" A second teenaged girl ran out of the house and the two girls laughed and shouted. One of them picked up the hose and sprayed the other woman with water, they laughed and played.

"Damn," Jim sighed.

Khandi shook her head, "Ain't here honey."

/Crime Lab/

Greg, Nick and Sara continued to work on processing the evidence. Greg put the samples in the machine, and stood next to Sara, "All right, the answer should come soon."

Sara shook her head as her cell phone rang, "Sidle."

/Taking Care Of Business/

"Sara," Khandi answered, while she kept an eye out for anything that might give them something. She was using a mic phone, so that there could be more then one person on the phone, and so Jim could hear while he kept driving, "Have we gotten anything off Profiler Plus yet?"

"We've got two different bleeders: One male, other female." Sara answered.

"Wait…" Greg smiled, "Add another."

"Add another male, Khandi." Sara said.

"Out just how many?" Khandi asked.

"We're three for three, and counting."

The printer printed out another result, which Nick picked up and looked at it and into the phone he added, "Yeap. Somebody's trading the old for the new. The soil on the toddler's feet was laced with glyphosate."

"And that is?" Jim asked, while Khandi had the phone keyed.

"Heavy-duty grass killer." Nick answered, "They may be resodding."

"Okay, let's look for some place, where they're paying a lot of cash for resodding." Khandi commented.

/Taking Care Of Business/

In the Las Vegas air, and over the perimeter that Jim, Khandi, and Cosmo were looking a helicopter flew over.

/Taking Care Of Business/

So far, the Cavalry had turned up empty with finding out where the little girl had come from. Khandi's two-way beeped, "Khandi," Sara's voice ran through.

"Yo." Khandi answered.

"We've got four different bleeders." Sara said, "Based on the alleles…"

"English, Sara." Khandi interrupted.

Sara sighed, "Okay, they're all related to the girl."

"Shit." Jim commented.

Sam jumped into the conversation on the two-way, "Hey, we spotted the house that's being resodded." He said. He was in the helicopter above, and was looking through binoculars for a better look, "Coming up on your right. Fire and rescue are on their way."

/Taking Care Of Business/

A police officer drove just ahead of Jim and Khandi. They both stopped in front of the house, with a resodded lawn. Jim, Khandi, Catherine, Cosmo and an officer exit their cars. And headed for the house, "Easy." Jim said as he looked up the front walk leading up to the open front door. There was a clear set of toddler-sized footprints leading out of the house.

"This is hell's house." Khandi commented. Everyone took out they're weapons. She looked up and waved to Sam in the helicopter above. Sam saw Khandi, and gave the signel to the pilot to leave.

"Ready?" Cosmo asked.

Catherine looked at Khandi and they said in unison, "As I'll ever be."

"Let's go knock." Jim commented. Two officers took the lead and headed for the front door. Behind them, Jim, Khandi, Catherine and Cosmo followed.

Khandi took the chance and shouted, "Detective Brass! LVPD!" They all paused for a moment outside the front door. Then they entered.

/Taking Care Of Business/

Jim, Khandi, Catherine and Cosmo followed the two officers into the house. They cautiously swept through the house.

"Las Vegas Police Department!" Jim shouted.

Jim entered the living room and found two bodies dead. The teenaged boy had his arms wrapped around the baby.

Khandi shut the open door as she continued further toward the living room. "Police department!" Khandi called out.

Cosmo walked into the living room and saw that it was clear. He put his gun down and headed for the third body on the couch. He walked around the couch and saw that it was a woman with her mouth shot off, "Bet that didn't tickle."

The man on the floor moaned. Jim stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Get me rescue in here! I have a survivor!" he shouted.

"Roll fire/rescue!" Cosmo repeated.

"Who did this to you, sir?" Jim asked.

"My son ... needs help ..." Jason Caplin gasped.

"Listen to me. Think. Is there anybody else in the house? Sir?"

Jason Caplin just shook his head. "Okay," Jim stated.

Jim looked over at the son dead on the floor nearby and noticed the dead baby wrapped in his arms. Jason Caplin coughed. Jim walked over and pulled Luke Caplin's shoulders up and looked at the baby. That was the last thing Jim wanted to see: a dead baby. He couldn't help but think of Little Jimmy and Sammy. He thanked God that they were safe at home.

"All clear," Khandi said. She walked over to Jim. "Jimmy ..."

"Yeah?"

"We got another one."

"Okay," Jim replied as he stood up.

/Taking Care Of Business/

Jim and Khandi stood in the doorway looking into the boys' bedroom. Sitting at the desk at the computer with a gunshot in his back was Timmy Caplin. Jim looked down for a moment. "Let's have everyone hang out. We're going to be here awhile."

"Yeah."

Just then there was a beeping sound. "What's that?" Jim asked.

"What?" Khandi asked back.

Jim followed the beeping sound into the kitchen. Jim saw the microwave oven beeping. The red light in the window flashed: END. He opened the microwave door and saw the baby bottle inside. This was killing Jim. How could someone kill a baby? How could someone kill a child? These were questions that Jim was determined to get the answers to.

/Taking Care Of Business/

Jim met Catherine out in the front. The place was filled with patrol cars and curious bystanders. "The final blood count is five." Catherine stated.

"Four dead, three kids. One adult survived. You know, Cath. It's times like this I wish I wasn't a cop." Jim replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's never easy when it's kids. Any sign of an intruder?"

"Not at first glance."

"Well, the last guy standing is the one I want to talk to."

"Actually, he's not standing; he's riding. That was him." Jim pointed out. Just then, the EMTs wheeled out the gurney with Jason Caplin on. "Where's the little girl?"

"She's with social services till they place her with the family."

"If she has any left."

/Taking Care Of Business/

Sara sat on the low concrete wall putting on her shoe covering.

"Let's start in the back, Nick." Catherine said. "Might take a minute to acclimate yourself. There's a whole lot of red in there. Okay?"

"Okay," Sara replied.

Catherine turned and headed into the house. Nick picked up his kit and headed for the back. Sara stood up, picked up her kit and headed into the house.

Nick slowly made his way through the back as he looked for anything that might help them.

/Taking Care Of Business/

Sara stepped into the house. Warrick was inside snapping photos of the crime scene. He's currently taking pictures of the mother, Stephanie Caplin. Catherine stood in the far room in the back. Doc Robbins was tending to the body of the teenaged son and baby.

"Occupants are Jason and Stephanie Caplin. Dad's an optician at Stonybrook Mall. Mom's a stay-at-home," Jim said. Warrick snapped a photo of Stephanie Caplin. Jim knelt down next to the teenaged son. Evidence marker #2 was near his head. "Four kids: The oldest is Luke, he's 16; Timothy's nine and the only other victim found in a separate room."

Khandi stepped over the teenaged son and walked into the living room. "Our toddler, Erin, the only surviving child, is seventeen months," Jim continued. Just outside the sliding doors to the back yard, Nick put on his protective shoe coverings preparing to enter the house. Khandi turned to look at the baby. "And Max ... six weeks. Not a very long time down with us, Angel. And back up you go," Khandi stated.

"Neighbors say nice family nice kids, never any problems. Mom was tired because of new baby," Cosmo reported.

"Front and sliding glass doors were both open. No signs of forced entry, though. Nothing else suspicious on the outside perimeter of the house, either," Nick said.

"Okay, so everything we need is right here and we have a happy, all- American family shot gunned to death in their home," Jim observed.

"Except the dad and the toddler. Right, but the toddler belonged home," Warrick said.

"What was the dad doing here?" Khandi asked.

"Along with two kids who should've been in school," Cosmo added.

"Mm-hmm. Doc, do we have a time of death?" Jim asked.

"Between 11:00 A.M. and 1:00 P.M. was everyone home for lunch and they got surprised by someone?" Doc Robbins asked.

"Someone they knew," Khandi said.

"What we do know is that mom is the only one not shot in the back, right?" Jim stated and made his way back to the door.

"Mom's wound is consistent with a self-inflicted gunshot," Robbins reported.

"We have spatter on that muzzle, Sara?" Khandi asked.

"Yeah," Sara replied. "And a number four buck. That's a hell of a recoil."

"So it could've bounced out of someone's hand and made the three feet, right?" Cosmo asked.

Behind Sara, Warrick took a swab of the blood spatter on the wall. "Yeah, it could've come out of dad's grip or come out of mom's," Sara stated.

"All right, let's GSR everybody and start with mom," Warrick said.

"Well, if we're looking at murder-suicide, she was the last to die," Jim pointed out.

"Right. So we need a timeline. Who was shot when? Let's work on that," Khandi replied.

"The blood will give us that, but it's going to take a while," Nick added.

"Take all the time you need," Jim said and turned to Khandi and Cosmo. "Let's alert the neighbors they're going to have company for awhile.

"You bet," Khandi replied as she and Cosmo left.

**TBC…**


	29. Everything's Connected

**Chapter 29**

**Every Things Connected**

/Caplin House - Timothy's Bedroom/

Khandi, Catherine and Doc Robbins were in Timothy's room. Doc Robbins was looking at Timothy's wound. "The wound area's wide."

"From a pellet pattern, right?" Catherine asked.

"Enough distance from the shooter to the victim for the pellets to spread," Robbins replied. "No defensive posture."

"That's because he was taken by surprise," Khandi stated.

"Probably because of these," Doc Robbins said pointing to the headphones. "Liver temp is 99. If he died four hours ago with his mother and brothers, his fever was 103."

"So, he was home sick." Catherine said.

"When you're ready to snap, one more tug on your sleeve is all it takes," Khandi stated and left the room.

/Living Room/

Nick took a swab of the blood spatter on the ground and boxed it. Then he picked up the camera and snapped photos of the blood spatter on the walls and took a swab of the blood off the wall. Nick wrote down on the swabbed box and continued to work.

/Master Bedroom/

The bedroom was a mess and untidy. Warrick was examining the bed when he found some hair samples. He picked up a strand and put it in a bindle.

Sara stepped inside the room and put her kit down. "This is the only unmade bed in the house."

"Yeah, kids are cleaning their rooms. Mom and dad lived like this."

"Mom was, anyway," Sara replied and opened the dresser drawer and checked the clothes. "Dad's getting his needs met somehow." Sara closed the dresser drawer. "Everything in here is washed and pressed. There's a crib in the room."

"Yeah, nobody's getting any sleep," Warrick stated and continued to check out the sheets.

Sara looked at the photos on the dresser and on the dresser mirror. "It's no excuse."

Warrick found a medallion dangling from a chain on the baby's mobile. "Baby's first jewelry was an amulet?"

"Oh, you can get them at any Botanica," Sara pointed out.

"Not exactly the place you'd shop for a newborn."

"They're actually supposed to ward off evil spirits."

"Yeah, picture that." Just then Warrick found a prescription bottle. "So is this."

"Paroxetine HCl. It's an antidepressant," Sara said.

"Bottle's full."

"It was filled three weeks ago."

/Kitchen/

Jim and Khandi were in the kitchen. "I don't see blood or any sign of struggle in here," Khandi said.

"No, not physical anyway. This place isn't a mess. It's downright filthy. Kids will pick up after themselves, but they will not clean," Jim replied and opened the fridge. He found it empty. The drawing on the fridge read: I love daddy. "Empty fridge ... overflowing garbage. They obviously live on fast food."

Khandi saw the fast food bag on the counter and headed toward it. "Looks like somebody didn't eat their lunch today," she said and looked inside the bag. "Got a couple of burgers ... half-eaten fry." Khandi looked at the French fry.

"Wouldn't have lasted two minutes in our house," Jim said.

Khandi put the French fry down and picked up her flashlight. She looked around. "Well, mom did give up the fight. Who's been taking care of the family?" Khandi asked. Nick turned the corner and headed into the kitchen.

"Sick kid, teenager's out of school early ... dad picks up lunch for everyone?" Jim said.

"I got a point on the timeline, or at least a place to start," Nick informed them.

/Living Room/

Jim, Khandi and Nick returned to the living room. Sara stood next to the teenaged boy and baby on the floor. "We isolated specific bleeders on parts of the sleeper, but on the feet, it was an extreme amount of everyone's blood," Sara explained.

Nick looked at the small-bloodied prints on the floor. "Okay, so the toddler was here, veered away from the mother, around the father, sharp right to the brother and the infant. But here, the blood from the brother pooled around the toddler's foot."

"So that means the toddler was over Luke when he bled out," Jim said.

"This victim, this room temperature probably didn't take but a few minutes," Doc Robbins stated.

"Hmm, so she was inside within minutes of the killing, but she's the only family member not shot. Why? Why was she spared?" Khandi asked.

"She's the only girl," Jim replied.

"She was hiding," Nick added.

"Maybe she was just lucky," Khandi said.

/Garage/

Catherine snapped photos in the garage. Grissom stood near the doorway looking around. "Mom normally drives the wagon, but it hasn't been used in a while," Catherine said.

"Was that door closed?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, the garage door was down."

"So dad goes to work, like normal. At 11:45, he gets a call from mom, and then he leaves upset, right?"

"So dad's out of surgery?"

"Not yet. Sam spoke to his assistant," Grissom replied noticing the keys still in the car. "Dad leaves his keys in the ignition but remembers to close the garage door." He turned around and saw something. "And here's the gun safe." Grissom walked over to the door, saw something and smelled it.

"What is it?"

"It's ammonia."

/Living Room/

Cosmo and Khandi looked at Stephanie Caplin on the couch. "She's the only victim we found at rest," Cosmo said.

"Females don't usually suicide by shotgun-- too messy," Catherine replied.

"Well, did you see the house? I think there was a bigger concern than mess," Khandi said.

"Okay, Nick, how long do you think you're going to be here?" Catherine asked.

"All night," he replied and sighed.

"Okay, keep me posted," Catherine said.

Catherine left and Doc Robbins worked on the body as the Coroners wheeled out a body on the gurney. He zipped up the bag with the baby inside, picked it up and left.

As Warrick worked, something fell on the back of his neck. He jumped and looked up. On the ceiling was more blood spatter. Warrick sighed heavily.

/Autopsy/

All four bodies were out on the examining tables. Doc Robbins pulled the sheet up over Timothy Caplin. Khandi and Grissom were also in the room. "Doc?" Grissom asked.

Robbins moved to the teenaged son first. "Luke, 16 years old. Shot twice: Once in the shoulder, once at the base of the skull."

"Two wounds. Maybe he was on the move," Khandi said.

"Running only gave the buckshot pattern room to expand," Robbins replied.

"Enough to hit the baby," Grissom said.

"Newborn -- a few pellets was all it took." He picked up the beaker with the stomach contents inside and took out something hard and white. "People really don't chew, especially hungry teens."

"And the infamous half-eaten bag of French fries. So ... Luke brings home lunch but doesn't get to eat because the killing has started," Khandi said.

"Something else. He had an acute gastric ulcer," Robbins pointed out. "He bit his nails, and the enamel on the dentition was worn down to the second layer. A 16-year-old stress case."

"16 going on 40. What about the mother's reach?" Khandi asked.

Robbins measured Stephanie Caplin's fingertip to her shoulder. "Twenty-seven inches."

"Shotgun muzzle is 24.5. She could have absolutely reached that trigger," Grissom said.

"No gunshot residue on her hands. Not unusual with a long barrel," Robbins replied.

"Dad and Luke?" Grissom asked.

"There's too much blood on both of them to tell."

"What about the mother's wound?" Grissom asked.

"One shot, close contact, pellets were a compact mass... pushed by a pressurized gas cloud into the brain, turning the medulla to pulp."

"So she died instantly," Khandi said.

"And the nine-year-old's wound was immediately fatal, as well. One shot, dead center, severed his spinal cord."

Just then Khandi's phone rang and she answered it "Brass," Khandi said into the phone and paused. "Okay." She hung up and turned back to Grissom and Doc Robbins. "Jason Caplin just got out of surgery."

/Hospital/

The nurse rolled Jason Caplin onto his side. From the doorway, Jim and Sam watched. The doctor walked up to them. "Buckshot penetrated his kidney. We removed it. Packed and ligated the renal artery. Sutured his multiple splenic lacerations. He's got some will to live."

"Did he say anything about his family?" Jim asked.

"Just that he thought he heard the baby screaming," the doctor answered.

"Okay if we talk to him?" Sam asked.

"He's slightly altered because of the inhaled anesthetic, but ... you can try."

Jim and Sam walked into the room and the nurse left the room. Jim sat next to the bed. "Mr. Caplin? I'm Detective Brass. This is Detective Gerard. We were at your house yesterday. Do you have any idea who did this to you?"

"I don't know. I ... I saw my son. He was ... he was hurt."

"Did you see anyone else? An intruder, maybe?" Jim asked.

"I felt this ... this heat on my back. I heard the baby cry ... I don't know."

"That's okay. Tell us, Mr. Caplin, what were you doing home from work?" Sam asked.

"My wife had called. She was upset..."

"Mr. Caplin? Did your wife threaten to hurt herself or the children?" Jim asked.

"No. She ... she loved them."

/CSI - Hallway/

Grissom walked down the hall and noticed Jim heading toward him. "Hey," Grissom said.

"Hey," Jim replied and handed him a paper sack. Grissom turned and led Jim to a lab. "Dad's clothes -- blood's starting to smell."

"All right. Come on in here. Is he talking?"

"He's not winning any spelling bees, but he was lucid," Jim replied and they entered the lab. "Okay, now, he claims his wife called him at the office and he came home."

"Did he say why?" Grissom asked.

"She was upset, baby wouldn't stop crying. Now, it sounded like U-turns from office to home were not unusual."

"Okay, did he say he saw who shot him?"

"No. Now, he remembers coming in seeing his son covered in blood, and then the next thing you know, he felt a hot pain in his back."

"Okay, in all your years, did you ever hear of a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the back?"

"Most people can't pull off shots to the front without a fifth of scotch and a very nimble big toe."

"Okay, so hormonal depression and long arms could get us there."

Grissom left through one door and Jim left through another.

/DNA Lab/

Greg wrote on a clipboard as Warrick walked into the lab. "What do you got?" Greg asked.

"Some hairs from the master bedroom," Warrick replied putting an envelope on the table next to Greg and in front of the other stacks of envelopes of him. "Long, dark."

"Mom's a blonde." Greg pointed out.

"Well, in your spare time, maybe."

Greg smiled and Warrick chuckled as he left.

/CSI - Lab/

Nick powered up the ALS and examined the shotgun from handle to tip. At the very end of the muzzle, he found a few drops of blood. He turned the ALS off.

Nick untwisted the barrel off and tested the barrel for GSR. He tested the pad, looked at the results, and then put the pad aside.

He swabbed the inside barrel of the gun and looked at the tip of the swab.

Warrick was sitting at the table drawing the crime scene when Catherine walked in. "How are the crime scene sketches coming?" she asked.

"Marking evidence as it rolls in," Warrick replied.

"Okay."

Nick walked in and handed the file folder results to Catherine. "Greg ran the hairs from the master bed."

"Not the mom, but a female relative," Catherine said, reading the results.

"The sister was so broken up," Warrick said.

"Or maybe mom had more than hormones and kids to worry about, huh?" Catherine added.

/Interrogation Room/

Jim and Khandi were interviewing Stephanie Caplin's Sister. "Did you know your sister was seeing a psychiatrist?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, she was having a rough time." Khandi poured her a glass of water and set in down in front of her. "Not sleeping, and, uh, th-the baby ... the ... the baby cried a lot; colic. And she, uh ... she ... she was having a hard time."

"Can you be more specific? Because, you know, baby blues are one thing, but postpartum psychosis, that's quite another," Khandi said.

"My sister was depressed. She wasn't crazy."

"She had medication that she wasn't taking," Jim stated.

"She was worried about what it would do to the baby. She was nursing."

"Have you seen that before?" Khandi asked showing her a photo.

"Yeah. I gave that to her. It's a charm to make her feel better."

"How about your brother-in-law?" Khandi asked. "Did you help him feel better?"

"We have evidence that you were in their bed recently," Jim added.

"All I wanted was my sister's happiness."

"Well, that goal can get you into trouble," Khandi stated.

"Where were you yesterday morning?" Jim asked.

"In buffalo, on business. If you don't believe me, call the airline."

"Still doesn't explain your little trick between the sheets," Khandi said.

"I held my sister when she couldn't stop crying. When she couldn't get out of bed, much less the house. And that's a hell of a lot more than he did."

"And that's your brother-in-law you're talking about?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, Jason. He hid at work day and night, leaving her alone with four kids."

"Well, sounds like it was too much for her," Khandi said.

"It was too much for anyone. My sister loved those kids. Yeah, they drove her nuts. Okay, yeah, she was a wreck, but there is no way in hell that she killed them," she said looking from Khandi to Jim.

Just then Nick knocked on the door Khandi stood up and excused herself from the room.

/Hallway/

Nick showed Khandi a report. "I fumed the shotgun, but there were no usable prints on it."

"Okay. So who do we think was feeding the infant?" Khandi asked.

"Timmy's prints were on the bottle," Nick said.

"Right, so the nine-year-old is parenting the baby while the mother is doing what?" Khandi asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was opening the gun safe. Hers were the only prints on it."

"So then why didn't she kill the toddler?"

"Couldn't find her? I mean; she's a woman who can't function. If you can't function, you can't keep track of your children.

"That's true. I can function just fine and have a hard time keeping track of Little Jimmy. He's got way too much energy."

/Caplin House/

Catherine and Warrick walked through the front door. "So you think the little girl was the favorite, and that's why she made it?" Warrick asked.

"Who knows? That's what we're here to find out," Catherine answered.

"Yeah. Let's find out."

Warrick walked to the left toward the bedrooms and Catherine took the right toward the living room. Warrick looked at the photos on the foyer cabinet and then looked into the son's room and saw the latest brand new scooter next to the bed.

/Backyard/

Catherine walked out of the house into the backyard and looked around. From the other side of the house, Warrick appeared. He was holding a notebook and pen. "They don't have a dog," Warrick stated and kneeled down in front of an empty doghouse beside Catherine.

"Well, if they did, it didn't last."

"But I guess we know how the toddler did," Warrick said when they found a baby blanket full of blood inside.

/CSI - Warehouse/

Grissom and Nick were suited up and were pushing make-shift wall frame into place around a couch similar to the one from the Caplin's house.

Grissom picked up a female dummy and carried it over to the couch. "I removed the pellets from the shotgun shells, but I left all the powder in, so it should give us a good kick," Nick said as Grissom placed the dummy on the couch.

"Okay, let's do this," Grissom replied.

Nick positioned the dummy. "And usually suicides ... lean forward to get a better shot."

Grissom picked up the shotgun from the table. "Right, which would create spatter directly above, right? But in this case, the blood is back here. So she needs to be back. That's good," Grissom said and positioned the shotgun. "Be about here."

"Yeah," Nick replied.

"Are you clear?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

"All right, here we go," Grissom said and fired. They both looked at the spatter up on the plastic walls. "There you have it. You used boiled noodles, huh?"

Nick smiled, "For brain spatter it was either that or oysters."

"Either way, it works."

"So she's either the most relaxed suicide on record ..."

"Or she was taking a nap," Grissom finished.

/CSI - Lab/

Catherine and Warrick returned to the lab and shared their findings with Jim and Khandi.

"The blood on the blanket from the doghouse proves that the toddler was there after someone was injured," Catherine said.

"Right, but her feet were drenched with the blood from all five victims, though," Khandi said.

"Not until after she was hiding in the backyard. The transfer from the blanket came from one bleeder: The mom," Warrick replied.

"And there's no chance she walked outside by herself?" Jim asked.

"No. I scraped every inch of that blanket," Warrick answered. "It was loaded with her saliva and epithelials."

"But no trace chemicals or soil from the backyard," Catherine added. "Eleven feet, four inches from the doghouse to the closest doorway. Someone had to have carried her."

"So who had grass killer and soil on their shoes?" Khandi asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Jim answered.

**TBC...**


	30. Have A Heart

**Chapter 30**

**Have A Heart**

Catherine started to examine the bottom of the shoes that were collected from the Caplin residence. On the table in front of her, she had all the victim's shoes. On one particular pair of sneakers, she found something. Catherine grabbed the print out results and read it, "Here we go. Luke has traces of glyphosate and soil on his shoes. So does dad, but no one else."

"Either one of them could've been out back doing yard work." Khandi pointed out.

"Mm-hmm, which means whoever carried the toddler into the yard had the trace." Catherine pointed out.

Jim smiled, "And mom's blood, right?"

Catherine passed a print out to Jim. Jim took a look at it, "Her wound was instantly fatal."

"Which means…" Khandi started.

"Someone was still standing, after she died." Jim finished.

Khandi frowned, "Then that means that this is a murder. Not a murder-suicide."

"Now, there are only two family members left capable of doing this." Jim commented.

"And that would be Luke and dad." Catherine finished.

"You think the kid could've done this?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. He's 16 with an ulcer. He may have got sick of everything and everyone. What do you think?" Catherine asked.

Khandi smiled, "My moneys on the dad."

/Hallway/

Jim and Khandi stopped, "Why the dad, honey?" Jim asked.

Khandi shook her head, "I don't know, just a hunch."

"Hunch? He had a gunshot wound to the back."

"I know, just things ain't adding up, sweetheart."

/Lab/

Grissom was examining the victim's clothing under the magnifying glass. Catherine was standing nearby and watched, "Okay, why are you looking at the pants and not the shirts?"

"Shirts are a mess. Spatter from the vic's going to be lost among the primary." Grissom stated.

"It's hard to get spatter with a shotgun, Gil. The barrel's too long."

"Unless we're not looking for spatter." He said. Just then he found something and pushed his chair away so that Catherine could have a look at it. Under the magnifying glass were four dots on the material.

"Mm that's transfer." Catherine smiled.

Grissom pulled the file folder over to himself and started to look through it. He found the photo of the bootie from the toddler's sleeper, "The tread, from the toddler's footies. The question now becomes: Whose blood is it?"

/Hallway/

Grissom walked up to Sam and Khandi, handing them a print out of the results, "Okay what's this?" Sam asked.

"Results from the transfer stain on Luke's pants." Grissom explained.

Khandi raised an eyebrow, "Okay… what does that give us?"

"It's mom's blood." Grissom explained.

"Okay… so that means what? The toddler had everyone's blood on the booties of the sleeper." Sam commented.

"Means that instinctively, Luke picked up the toddler…" Grissom started.

Khandi smiled, "Thinking that the killer was still in the house."

"And he did so after mom was mortally wounded." Grissom finished.

/Lab/

Catherine put up a photo of the kitchen on the view box. She turned around and started to report to the Cavalry, "Okay, so mom and dad aren't doing their jobs. The oldest son steps up to the plate."

"Luke tries to bring his family lunch…" Sam started.

"And walks into a massacre." Jim finished.

"Once Luke's in the living room, why not save the infant?" Cosmo asked, "The swing and bassinet were in the same room."

"I don't know. Judgment call. Who could imagine shooting something so small?" Khandi asked leaning next to Jim.

"While Luke is busy saving the toddler, the killer goes after his next threat: Timmy." Jim stated.

"A nine year old boy. Some kinda threat." Khandi commented, flipping through some file papers.

Catherine spoke next, "Okay, so Luke comes back in, tries to save the infant."

Sam looked at the photo of Luke and the baby, "But he dies trying to get the infant out the front door."

"So why the fuck does that happen?" Cosmo asked.

"Dad was blocking his path." Khandi answered.

"But dad's been shot in the back." Jim explained.

"And his wound is not self-inflicted," Sam added.

They all looked at the photos of the shotgun on the floor and of dad on the floor, "Maybe it was the damn result of a struggle." Khandi tried.

"Then what happened to the infant during the struggle, Khandi?" Catherine asked.

"Okay wait, but over the only other family member, the infant." Jim commented.

"Mm-hmm." Khandi mumbled.

"Wait a damn minute." Cosmo said as he picked up a photo of the infant's clothes. He put it up on the view box, "Cath, whose blood did we find on the baby's clothes?"

"Show us that." Jim added.

Catherine pointed to one blood part, "The infant's own…"

"Okay," Sam commented.

"Of course… Luke's… and this is mom's spatter."

Khandi frowned, "Where the hell is dad's blood?"

Catherine pointed to them on the photo, "Those are gravitational droplets."

"Fuck." The Cavalry said in unison.

/Caplin's Residence/

Jim and Khandi pulled up the drive. They exited the Charger and headed for Jason Caplin carrying his daughter. He was speaking with a woman from crime scene clean up, "Yeah, you can discuss that with them." She told Jason.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Jason replied.

The crime scene clean up woman smiled, "It's just routine."

The toddler started to slightly cry and Jason bounced her gently up and down as the crime scene clean up woman left, "It's okay. Daddy's here."

"Well, I wish it was nice to say 'good to see you again' Mr. Caplin." Jim said walking up to him, with Khandi.

"Oh, finally. You are with the insurance adjusters?" Jason asked.

Khandi shook her head, "No. But your gunna wish we were."

"Oh, you're… uh…"

"Detective Brass," Jim stated, "This is Detective Brass, we're with the LVPD."

"Right, right. From the hospital."

"Hmm… you're feeling better I take it." Jim commented.

"Yeah well, I spent four days in the hospital…"

Khandi sighed, "Save the damn story."

"Yeah well toots, I have staples holding…"

"Hey, watch it." Jim threatened.

"Well, they're pulling up the flooring in my house, because it's rotted with blood." Jason commented.

"Yes, blood. Isn't it amazing because blood is why we came today." Khandi explained.

Jim stood slightly in front of Khandi, in a protective posture, "We want to talk to you about your blood on your baby."

The toddler slightly cried, "Mommy."

"Shh!" Jason commanded to the toddler, he looked at Khandi and Jim and his demeanor changed, "I… I bled on my baby?"

"That's right." Khandi stated.

"I got shot. I guess my blood musta been everywhere."

"Well, spatter normally travels." Jim started, "But in this case, we found gravitational droplets of blood on your baby's clothes."

"And just to be clear, that's a big problem." Khandi added.

Jim nodded, "Right, because you see it proves that you were standing over him while you were bleeding."

"Luke's body was covering that baby. He fucking died protecting that child." Khandi said, her voice slightly rising in volume.

"And you had, shall we say other instincts."

"You thought he wouldn't risk the shot if you had the infant in your arms."

"Reverse the situation, and you didn't hesitate." Khandi said as Jim passed the toddler to Khandi and handcuffed Jason. Khandi walked away to hand the toddler back over to child services. While that was happening Jim was telling Jason his rights, "You have the right to remain silent. And unless you want me to leave you alone in the car with my wife, I would suggest you use it."

Jim and an officer were helping Jason; hands cuffed behind his back, into the police car, "Watch ya head." The officer said.

Khandi slammed the door shut. Jim walked, leaned on the car, and behind him, the woman from child services was carrying the toddler. Jason looked at Khandi, "I never slept. I-I couldn't think. I mean, even at work, I could here them screaming for more. One morning I woke up, and I just knew… I couldn't face them again."

"Bullshit." Khandi mumbled.

"So you shot them in the fucking back." Jim added.

"I tried, I-I… I-I just couldn't."

Khandi rolled her eyes, "Couldn't what? Have a heart?" she said stepping away from the car, along with Jim as the police car pulled away, "He confessed, and is also cold hearted."

"But he is laying the groundwork for his defense." Jim said as his hand found the small of Khandi's back guiding her to the Charger.

"Insanity." Khandi answered.

"Mm-hmm. Two pronged."

"'I didn't know what I was doing'."

"'And I certainly didn't know it was wrong'."

Khandi sighed and faced Jim, "The sad part is, Sweetheart. It just might work."

/Crime Lab/

Khandi sat down in one of the lay out rooms with Grissom, "There has to be something, some way to prove that he planned this."

"There was ammonia on the gun safe." Grissom stated.

Khandi stood up, "Start there?"

Grissom nodded.

/Break Room/

Jim grabbed a cup off coffee and met up with Cosmo, "Insanity plea, is what I hear the dad is calling for."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Shit. Any way to prove he planned it?" Cosmo asked grabbing his own cup of coffee.

"Our genius Grissom is working on it."

/Lab/

Grissom started to process samples from the clothes. He took the print out and looked at it. And found Khandi and Jim, "Nh-3." Grissom stated.

"And that is?" Jim asked.

"Ammonia."

"Ammonia?" Khandi asked.

"Yes. Which was on the dad's shirt. Which he used to keep his prints off the gun safe, didn't he?"

"And then he called his wife from the car." Jim added.

"Mm-hmm."

Khandi looked at the two, "Phone records confirm he made a call from his cell."

"Dad comes back home at 11:45 in the morning." Jim commented.

"He opens the gun safe without leaving his prints, and takes out the shotgun." Khandi explained with a sigh.

Grissom added, "We can't prove that he told his wife to close the safe."

"Yeah, but any plan proves premeditation." Jim said.

"Which means he knew exactly what he was doing guys." Khandi replied.

Grissom shook his head, "It's enough to prove. But will the jury see it our way?"

"If they have a heart they will." Khandi stated.

**TBC…**


	31. Teaser

**Chapter 31**

**Teaser**

It was night time at the PD, Khandi and Jim walked along the hallway as Sam was briefing them, "The bus is chartered by casino's to bring high-rollers to here."

"What kinda player takes a bus? It's ninety minutes from Logan to Vegas, then an hour in car." Khandi asked.

"This bus is nicer than my bedroom." Sam commented.

"Oh really?" Jim asked.

"But we can always know for sure." Khandi smiled.

Sam shook his head; "It left L.A this morning for a trip to here. It was found ten hours later. Everyone on it was… gone."

"Accidents, breakdown?" Jim asked.

"On the contrary. Perfect working order, and plenty of gas in the tank."

"Blood, shell casings, anything like that?" Khandi asked.

"Nope. They even left their luggage. They arrived at a TABLE loaded down with things taken from the inside of the bus: purses, bags, laptops, everything."

"How can nineteen people just disappear?" Jim asked.

Khandi shook her head; "They cant."

/Teaser/

"The purses contain thousands in cash, which rules out robbery."

Jim thought for a second, "No ransom demands, so it's not kidnapping."

Khandi thought for a second, and turned to Sam, "Okay, get some of our guys out there. Send them door-to-door within a one mile radius of that field."

"Don't know how many I can get." Sam answered.

Just then Sheriff Burdick walked up to them, "Whatever you need, get it."

Khandi couldn't resist testing Burdick, "Guys along the whole route."

"Done."

Khandi raised her eyebrows, "You're shitting me."

But Burdick wasn't kidding, "Look at this face."

"How much do the casinos kick in to get this kinda service?" Khandi asked.

"The congressman from L.A, Mister Anthony Scalise, is a great friend of law enforcement. Now get going. It's my belief that time is not standing still." Burdick said checking his watch, "Look at that… right again." He said walking away.

/Crime Scene/

Sam looked at Khandi, "You might want to start with the bus company up in L.A. They've got a history of safety violations and more unhappy workers then the Post Office."

Khandi turned to Jim, "Honey, I'll take the company. You want to do the victim's families?"

"And we sleep…" Jim mumbled.

"On the plane. Let's go!" Khandi smiled.

/L.A/

"Thank you for seeing me so early, Mr. Humphery." Khandi said walking into a large, well-appointed office. Khandi was being ushered in by Del Humphrey, he was in his 40s, and very smooth. He was the manager of the busing company.

"Well, we're anxious to have this resolved. It's just too bad the media has gone into such a frenzy. It can't help your investigation." Humphrey commented.

Khandi looked him straight into the eye, "I can understand you being a little shy. You've have had your share of bad publicity."

"No more than most."

"I mean; you wouldn't want the media on the crash in Vegas. Maintenance problems, right? Or the faulty wiring that set your bus on fire on the way here, or your drunk bus driver in Vegas?"

"If someone's car is stolen, do you ask how many parking tickets he has? We've had some bad luck, but I don't see how it's relevant to this."

"Bad luck breeds enemies. I'll need a list of all your accidents and every lawsuit and insurance claim against this company in the last then years." Khandi stated.

"If that information leaked, it would help the smear campaign against this company. People would lose their jobs."

Khandi smirked, "That reminds me… I'll also need a list of every employees fired or laid off during the same period."

Humphrey sighed, "That's gunna take some time."

"You've got…" Khandi said checking her watch, "Less than twelve hours."

"Because…"

"Cause after that, somebody dies."

/Bus Terminal Office/

Jim is talking to Tim Blake, who is desperately concerned about his wife. He shoves her picture into Jim's hand. "My wife is named Mara Blake. She's eight months pregnant."

"We'll find her soon." Jim answered.

"It's a boy. Mathew Jacob. We've already applied to kindergartens."

"We're going to get them back for you. You're wife, your son and all the rest of the passengers."

Tim asked frantically, "Do you know where they are? Do you know who took them?" He asked and looked at Jim, "Oh God. You don't know anything, do you?"

"No… We have something. We'll build on it."

/Teaser/

Khandi seen some huddled office workers outside, smoking cigarettes. She got an idea. She turns to the passengers sitting in the waiting area, waiting for their buses. She approaches a frumpy woman and flashes her badge, "LVPD, needs to borrow your coat for ten minutes." The befuddled woman hands over her coat – a three year old JC Penny Clearance Sale special.

/Teaser/

A windy corner across the street from a bank, Khandi walked out and marched straight towards the nearest clutch of women with streamline IDS. On is Sissy. She is holding court. Khandi wore the frumpy woman's jacket and seemed like a totally different person – a put upon temp.

Sissy was speaking to the women, "… so I said, you maybe in accounting, but keep your hands off my assets." And the others laughed.

"Is that, that grabby mother in accounting? With the wicked face? He was coming on to me this morning," Khandi said jumping into the conversation.

Sissy turned to Khanid, "Girl, you must be new. Everybody knows Leerin' Larry. You're lucky the only thing he's shown you is his ugly face."

Khandi slightly smiled, "I'm just temping. He better not show me anything he doesn't want stamped, stapled and shredded. Can I bum a smoke?"

Sissy gave her a cigarette.

/Bus Terminal/

Jim was walking through the lobby, looking for Khandi. He seen her outside, wearing a different jacket and smoking a cigarette and chattering away expressively. Jim shook his head and mumbled to himself, "What the fuck?" So he went over to investigate just what his wife was up too.

/Teaser/

As Jim went out to join Khandi and the group of smoking office workers Sissy spoke, "—and Larry actually reached into…"

"Excuse me, I'm…" Jim started.

Khandi took a breath and interrupted, "Cant you see we're on a break? You got a question, check the website."

Jim raised his eyebrows, stunned, and does an abrupt about-face and goes back inside.

Khandi turned back to the women, "So what's the deal with all these cops and reporters, anyway?"

Sissy looked at Khandi, "Don't you watch the news? Big stuff going on. And I'm here to tell you more than you'd get on the TV… see, I was up on the third floor, just mind my own business…"

/Teaser/

Jim went back inside and notices the frumpy passenger wearing Khandi's jacket, admiring how it looks on herself. Jim wondered what the fuck on earth was going on. Just then Khandi entered, crossing to the woman, "Your Police Department thanks you." She said taking her badge out of the pocket and swapped jackets again with the passenger.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" Jim asked Khandi.

"Having my first cigarette. And I've got something, too." Khandi smiled.

Jim looked at her, "Like what?"

"There was another incident on a bus yesterday. It left here for Vegas same time as the one we're after. But when it stopped in Logan… not far from where we found the other bus… three passengers beat up a guy who was picking up his luggage. He's in the hospital."

"How come we didn't hear about it?" Jim asked.

"The company didn't want anymore publicity. They put the guy in a private room and paid him off not to report the attack."

"So something weird happens on two buses from the same company, left the terminal at the same time…"

"They're related, honey." Khandi smiled as her cell phone rang, "Brass."

/Las Vegas Crime Lab/

Cosmo was on-the-go, talking into his wireless headset, "You're gonna love me."

"No." Khandi answered.

"Go take a walk." Cosmo countered.

"You go take a long jump." Khandi fired back.

"No, I'm serious. Go outside, walk about a block east on Austin."

"What for?"

"I picked up some chatter on the L.A police wire. You'll know it when you see it."

/L.A/

Khandi and Jim are about a block away from the bus terminal, which they approached several police cars outside an alley. Inside the alley, forensic techs are pulling traps off an armored car that has been hidden under construction-supply gack and coverings. Khandi and Jim badge the first detective they see. This is Nate Grumbo, who has risen through the department solely on his Greek god looks.

"Detective Brass, and Brass," Jim spoke.

"Brass and Brass? Is this some kinda joke?" Detective Grumbo asked.

"No, married." Khandi stated.

"Okay you must be a couple of psychics then."

"Mm… your half right." Khandi replied again.

"We were just about to call someone. We had this weird bank job yesterday." Detective Grumbo said, "Armored car showed up to make a big cash pick-up… only it wasn't the real armored car. It was a fake. They would have got away with it except for their timing."

"Let me guess." Khandi started.

Jim finished, "The real one showed up early."

"Yeah. So the real guards shoot it out with the fake guys. One robber goes down, the rest get away in the fake armored car with seven-hundred- fifty large. Really well planned. They hid it here in this construction cache. We only found it this morning."

"Did you say one of the robbers got shot?" Jim asked.

"Took it right here." Detective Grumbo said pointing to his forehead.

"When did the robbery happen?" Khandi asked.

"Nine-fifteen yesterday morning." Detective Grumbo answered.

"That was just before the bus left for Vegas." Jim commented.

"And that other one for the same place." Khandi added. Khandi and Jim looked at each other. Then they look at the armored car… then back at the bus terminal, "So the robbers ditched the armored car and escaped on a bus with $750,000."

"Which bus?" Jim asked.

**TBC…**


	32. 750,000 Good Reasons

**Chapter 32**

**750,000 Good Reasons**

Khandi faced Jim, "Okay the second bus. They must be the three guys who kicked the shit out of a passenger for his luggage."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell would they do that?"

She shrugged, "Don't know."

"Anyway why did nineteen passengers disappear from the other bus?"

Khandi raised both here eyebrows, "What am I, the Answer Lady?"

"Honey, you usually are."

Khandi smirked, "Well the answer is, I don't know. But whatever it is, there's 750,000 good reasons for it. And they head back towards the bus terminal."

/750,000 Good Reasons/

Khandi and Jim were filling in Burdick on the move as they went down the hallway. By now it was 10:30 AM and things were different. It was almost like Jim and Khandi were now working missing person cases. Not that they were complaining, it just was different. Khandi went on to tell Burdick what was going on, "We think the 19 missing passengers are tied to the theft of $750,000 from a bank near the bus terminal."

"And the guy beaten up?" Burdick asked.

"We thing that's connected, too." Jim answered.

"Because…"

"We're working on it." Khandi replied.

Burdick went sarcastic, "See, I love that… but then, I know you. The problem is, the governor of L.A needs to love it, too. And right now, she won't."

Khandi shrugged her shoulders, "Then don't tell her."

"I tell her everything." He answered then turned to Jim, "What does your gut tell you?"

"I don't use my gut."

"You better." Burdick said as he peeled off in one direction, Khandi and Jim headed into the CSI garage. Cosmo for some reason was supervising the dismantling of the armored car into pieces. It was Nick and Warrick that was taking it apart.

Khandi walked over to Cosmo, "You get anything off that armored car?"

Behind Cosmo, Nick and Warrick were wrestling a panel off the armored car, "Son of a bitch!" Warrick cursed.

Cosmo shook his head, "Yep! The armor, it's sheet tin. My guess, an either of an inch thick. The piece of shit wouldn't stop hard rain." He said hitting the side of the truck and jingly music starts to play out of it.

"What the hell?" Jim asked.

Khandi laughed, "Please tell me its an ice cream truck."

Warrick and Nick get the flimsy panel off, "Hey what ya know." Nick commented, showing a truck with a sliding window in the side and a gaily-painted mural of touting Mr. Bunny's Frosty Treats.

"It's an ice cream truck." Warrick laughed.

Khandi looked at Jim, "One for my books."

"Mine too." Jim answered, "We need to know where this truck came from."

"They'll be going through it piece by piece. Robbins is gunna finish the autopsy report on the dead guy any minute." Cosmo answered, lighting a cigar.

"Okay, but first," Khandi said grabbing the cigar and putting it out, "Make sure you smoke that outside."

"I know what killed him. I want to know who he was, where he was and who his friends were." Jim told Cosmo.

"You two are starting to sound like Gris." Cosmo complained.

Khandi walked a little closer to him and looked up at him, "Wanna keep that tongue?"

"Okay, okay, but who's gunna tell us that?" Cosmo asked referring to Jim's statement.

"Our only shot is the guy who got busted up for his luggage." Khandi explained.

/Wilmington Hospital Court Yard/

A luxurious hospital court yard, in a Four Seasons style hospital, Henry Keegan, the guy that got busted up for his luggage was in his 20s, sitting in a wheelchair, battered and bruised, his arm, torso, and leg encased in casts. There was an untouched lunch tray beside him. He gave the impression of an extreme sports type, if it weren't for all the plaster. He glared at Jim and Khandi as they walked up to him, "About fucking time you got here."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Is it?"

Keegan was arrogant, "I told you, I'm vegan. Look at this crap… it's meat! And it's swimming in lactose, and I'm intolerant. And I'm supposed to believe that premium cable package only has one movie channel?"

Khandi sighed, "Mr. Keegan?"

Keegan kept complaining, "Your company is supposed to be making em happy. And I'm not fucking happy yet." The guy thinks they're from the bus company.

Khandi looked at Jim, it's up to him to make the play, and Jim put on his best act, "Well, of course, the Streamline Bus Company wants you to be happy…"

"So up my dosage. I haven't had this kinda pain since I got a batch of rippers off my nose grind."

"Well, nose-grinding rippers would, of course, be painful, but we aren't directly in charge of your dosage…"

"Hey, you want me to sing the company song, you make me happy. Otherwise, I don't care what I signed…"

Khandi raised any eyebrow, "And just what do you think you signed?"

Keegan looked at Khandi, "A deal that says I don't talk to the cops or to reporters. But I need a little more than this to motivate me… don't you think?"

"Yes, but we here at Steamline…" Jim sighed, he was fed up improving, "Oh, the fuck with it. LVPD!" he said suddenly shoving his badge into Keegan's face, he was just a little angry.

Keegan raised his eyebrows, "So what? I don't have to talk to you."

"The men who attacked you kidnapped nineteen people on another bus, the same day! Including one who's eight months pregnant. If you're with holding fucking information, we'll damn well charge you as an accessory."

Keegan threw up his arms, "They'll sue me!"

Jim turned to Khandi, "Read the skel his rights."

Keegan glared at Jim, "What are you, the cop on meth? Be cool, I'll talk to you. But if Streamline yanks my settlement, you're damn well paying for this room."

Khandi looked at Jim then Keegan, "How did you get hurt?" she demanded.

Keegan sighed, "Carrying a suitcase."

Khandi laughed, "You're shitting me, a suitcase?"

"I'm a personal courier. I carry whatever you need, wherever you need it. Some guy wanted me to bring a red hard side suitcase to Wilmington."

"Who was he?" Jim demanded.

"I don't know. I work through my web site. He sent me two hundred bucks, a picture of the suitcase, and a bus ticket. The bag was already checked when I got there. I was supposed to take it off in Wilmington and somebody would meet me."

"You took money from someone you never saw to carry a bag you never touched? Weren't you concerned there might have been drugs in there…" Jim asked, "Or worse?"

"I respect the privacy of my clients. What I don't know wont hurt me."

"That would sound a lot more convincing if you weren't here in damn traction." Khandi replied.

"It wasn't me they wanted… it was some dude named Charlie. It was all a mistake. When I told 'em it wasn't me, they whapped me, took the bag, and cracked it open."

"What was inside?" Jim asked.

"Women's underwear. That's when they started beating on me for real. They wanted to know where Charlie was."

"So… who's Charlie?" Khandi asked.

"If I knew that, you think I'd be lying in this hospital bed?"

/750,000 Good Reasons/

Jim and Khandi were walking to their car, Khandi looked at her husband, "Okay, Honey, you got me. 'Read this skel his rights'?"

"What about it?" Jim asked.

Khandi laughed, "What's a 'skel'?"

"It's a cop word."

"Okay, then what does it mean? I haven't heard it before."

Jim smiled, "I don't know… I heard it on TV. Sweetheart gimme a break."

Khandi laughed, "A break? You were awesome in there. I don't think I seen you like that before. You went with the lie 'til it stopped working, and then went all bad ass cop on his sorry ass."

"Good?"

Khandi kissed him, "Except for the skel thing, you were great." She said as they got closer to the car, "You couldn't have charged him as an accessory, though."

"I know. I lied."

Khandi looked at him, "You did?" she joked, Jim nodded, "I'm so proud of you. You really are learning."

Jim looked at her, "Okay… I'm not a rookie."

"Of course, I'll meet you at the car."

"And just where are you going?"

"I got something to do. Just go." She said and they headed in opposite directions. Khandi didn't even make it half way where she was headed when her cell phone rang, "Brass."

"It's me." Sam answered.

"Okay 'me' what do you got?"

"An ID on the dead nincompoop. His name is Trent Griggs. Ex-Navy pilot did a five-year stretch at Corcoran. He and some buddies got caught trying to rob a cruise ship at sea."

"Idiots. SO where are those buddies now?"

"All in the joint. Except for one… this guy is built like a linebacker."

"Name would help there, Sam."

"Barney Patterson. Paroled six months ago. Cops say he's running a high-stakes poker game… right here in Vegas."

/750,000 Good Reasons/

Khandi joined Jim at the car, "Honey, we got a lead. Guy who knows the kidnappers runs a card game at home."

"Let's go."

"They're gunna have guns of course. But I got an idea and a plan."

"Get in without badges."

"Right."

"So what's your plan?"

/Hotel Corridor/

Jim and Khandi moved along, she had opened some buttons on the blouse she was wearing and had her hair a little wild. Jim wore a leather jacket, and was not happy, "This is not a good plan."

"You should wear that jacket more often. Loosen up, I'm knocking."

/Hotel Suite/

It was the nicest room in the place. Five guys were in great clothes and were sitting around a table, playing cards for a big pot. Two beefy, well-dressed bouncers stood watch. Barney the concierge, no slouch himself in the muscle department, served drinks, "If there's anything else you gentlemen need, just let me know."

They all ignored him, engrossed in their cards. There was a knock at the door. Barney gave the bouncers a look. They moved to the door, and the players were oblivious, just enjoying their game. Barney looked through the peephole, and then opened the door. It's of course, Khandi and Jim, "Who are you?" Barney asked.

"The party starters," Khandi answered, figuring that sounded so stupid.

"Party starters…" Jim sighed.

"So I see," Barney answered.

"Lucky Night Escort Service. Didn't Red tell you?" Khandi asked.

"No, but… come on in." Barney smiled, he nodded to the bouncers, who relax, and then he opened the door, stepping aside to let the two in.

"Let's set some ground rules. Only paying customers get to part." Khandi stated.

"You never heard of employee incentives?" Barney asked as he laid a beefy mitt on Khandi's shoulder, "I like 'em young." And immediately he wished he hadn't said that. Khandi spun around, hitting Barney with her fists, bringing him to his knees with three expert swings. Jim took on the bouncers, knocking them out cold with a few moves. They both removed their weapons. The gamblers just stare at them. Khandi looked at them, "It's okay boys, keep playing. Don't mind us."

With that being said they went back to their game, as if nothing happened, "Okay, their breaking the fucking law." Jim mumbled.

"And we don't have warrants in our pockets. And that means we are too."

Khandi and Jim started to move Barney to the bedroom door. They propped him in a sitting position with his back against the foot of the bed. He was white-faced and nearly speechless with pain. Khandi brings him back around by pressing her foot on his chest and pressing down hard, "Now, since you're so fucking rude, and not to mention ugly… how about you tell us about Trent Griggs and the armored car robbery?"

Barney answered in a ragged breath, "I had nothing to do with it!"

Jim raised an eyebrow, he was leaning against the wall, "And we're gonna believe you, why?"

"Griggs wanted me on the crew, but I got a good thing here." Barney answered. Khandi applied some more pressure with her foot. And he gasped, "I don't know anything – and nobody else did, either. That was the point of it. The whole op was run by a guy they never saw, they called him Charlie."

"Wait a damn minute – Charlie is the boss?" Jim asked.

"That's all I know." Khandi pressed her foot into Barney's chest again, sudden and hard, "I swear!" He tried to get out.

"Oh, I believe you. I just don't like you."

**TBC…**


	33. Junkyard Special

**Chapter 33**

**Junkyard Special**

Back at the police department, Khandi and Jim entered, "So Trent Griggs and his pals pull off the armored car robbery, the way Charlie planned it. Griggs is killed, but the other three escape with the money."

"Couple hours later, they're searching for Charlie… and a suitcase. Why?" Jim asked.

"Probably not to thank him for all his hard work."

"What if part of the plan was to ditch the cash, so if cops caught up to them, there'd be no evidence…"

Khandi nodded, "After the robbery, the scums put the $750,000 in the red suitcase and checked it onto the bus under Charlie's name."

"And since he was a total stranger, there was only one way they could identify Charlie – he'd be the guy who claimed the red suitcase."

"But when someone claimed the suitcase in Wilmington, it wasn't Charlie. It was the courier Charlie hired to take his place." Khand said looking at Jim, "And the suitcase wasn't the one with the money… it was a duplicate. Charlie was smart, he double-crossed them and kept the damn cash for himself."

"Charlie must have switched the bags at the terminal… and took off on the other bus that was leaving at the same time."

"So the assholes stole a car in Wilmington, caught up with the other bus, and hijacked it to get their money."

"But why did they kidnap the nineteen passengers? And who's the mastermind?"

"The what?"

"The criminal mastermind. The guy pulling all the strings… Charlie."

Khandi shook her head, "There ain't no mastermind. In real life, a smart ass bank robber is the one who doesn't write his stick-up note on the back of his own deposit slip. If he wears a baseball cap and a fake mustache, he's an evil genius." She said walking into the CSI garage and looked at the completely disassembled fake armored car that laid in pieces on the floor. She found Cosmo and Sam, looking at them she asked, "So… what was so important?"

But instead of replying, they both looked puzzled. They leaned in towards her, sniffing carefully.

"Uh guys, people get killed going into her zone like that." Jim warned.

Sam looked at her, "Have you been smoking?"

"No, I haven't been smoking." Khandi replied.

Jim looked at Sam, "She was smoking yesterday. I knew you guys were a bad influence."

"It was part of my cover!" Khandi defended herself.

Cosmo looked at her, "Smoking cigarettes is gross, but cigars on the…"

"Back to the point guys, what have you got here?" Khandi asked, "Besides a high opinion of yourselves?"

"An armored car that barely runs." Sam answered as Cosmo picked up a part from the truck and flaked off rust. There was practically nothing underneath.

"I'm fucking surprised they didn't have to tow it up to the bank. It's patched together with fucking ducktape." Cosmo commented.

Khandi had an idea, "Hey, could those parts be from different junk yards?"

"Or are they –" Jim started but Cosmo already went to the computer and typed like mad, "No. Same one. L&G Salvage, L.A"

/L&G Salvage Yard/

It was now 5:30 PM. Jim, Khandi and a SWAT team piled into the yard. Khandi gave the signal and the SWAT team fanned out through the junkyard. Jim scanned the junkyard and seen something, "Khan."

"What?" Khandi asked kneeling next to him.

Jim had a hunch, "There." He said.

Khandi followed his gaze: A storage container. Right away she knew he had a hunch. Wasting no time, she motioned to the SWAT team to follow her. They converged on the storage container. And from the inside came a faint pounding. The team aimed their weapons at the door as Jim took the bolt cutters to the door. The chain broken, they wrenched the door open. It was packed full of people. The passengers are here. Dehydrated, gasping for air, some bruised and cut… but nonetheless alive.

"Get Rescue here! Now!" Khandi yelled as she and Jim urgently brought people out, counting them as they came.

Jim turned to Khandi, "Big fucking problem."

Khandi nodded, "Not enough people…"

"Twenty missing, sixteen here. None of them are pregnant." Jim replied.

"She's still out there, Jimmy. And on this bad news, we are at the fucking junkyard."

/Junkyard Special/

Jim and Khandi were talking to Frank Harvey, the dehydrated bus driver, who was sitting in the back of an ambulance, an IV of saline in his arm. As forensics and uniformed officers, scurried all over the place.

"I could've stuck with my old route. Nice and boring. But no, I had to drive the luxury bus. Can I get a smoke?" Frank asked.

"They're using oxygen in here, Mr. Harvey. And we don't really want to blow up. Plus we don't have much time. How did it happen?" Khandi asked.

"A pick-up truck cut me off. Guy in the bed had a shotgun on me. So I pulled over."

"Why didn't you radio for help?"

"I got a daughter in high school. You ever had a shotgun in your face?"

"More then once." Khandi answered, "Oh. Anyway…"

"Well… I decided to pull over. Two guys with guns got on board. One of the guys went through the bus collecting cell phones while I followed the truck to the junkyard. Soon as we got here, they put us into the container and started ripping through the luggage. But they didn't find what they were looking for. That's when the beating began." Frank said recollecting what happened.

Khandi nodded, writing down parts of the information on her scribbler, "What did they want?"

Frank thought for a minute, "They wanted to know which one of the passengers was Charlie… and what he did with the money. But nobody knew what they were talking about."

Jim looked at him, "Except Charlie, who kept quiet."

Frank nodded, "So then they asked me if we made any stops after we left."

"I thought the high-roller express was a non-stop charter." Khandi commented.

"It is. But our toilet was out of order and the pregnant lady had to pee real bad, so I stopped at a diner so she could use the facilities."

"Did anybody else get off besides Mara Blake?" Jim asked.

"Who's that?"

Jim fought to not roll his eyes, "The pregnant lady. Look, Mister Harvey, we are running out of time."

"Three others got off. The three other passengers the robbers took with them." Khandi commented.

"Yeah… they took the four of 'em away and locked the rest of us up. How did you know?"

"Since the money wasn't on the bus, the robbers figured Charlie must have hidden it at the only stop they made… the diner." Khandi thought out loud.

"One of those four passengers is Charlie." Jim added.

Khandi pulled out her cell phone and hit a speed dial, "Burdick, its Khandi. I know where the money is." She said and handed the phone to Frank, "Tell him where to find the damn diner."

/Later/

The Cavalry walked towards the Charger, "So Burdick hits the diner, finds the money and rescues the fucking hostages. He gets his damn camera time, and we could be out of this."

"Charlie must be the passenger who got the bus to stop at the diner." Sam commented.

"I dunno. The driver says the pregnant woman made him stop." Khandi explained.

"Okay, she can't be Charlie. She's about to pop." Comso added.

"Why would she mastermind a bank job?" Sam asked.

"Kids ain't cheap. You knew what we pay for shoes. You'd jack a liquor store yourself." Jim commented.

They looked ahead to see an ambulance that pulled up. Surprisingly, Burdick got out of the passenger seat. And he wasn't happy.

"Hey… this your new ride?" Khandi asked Burdick.

"Just thought you'd want to see who we found at that diner of yours." He replied as he opened the back doors of the ambulance, revealing two dead bodies, wrapped in sheets. Man and a woman in their 40's, bullet holes in their foreheads.

"Holy shit." Cosmo and Khandi said in unison.

"Who are they?" Jim asked.

Burdick looked at them, "The cook and the waitress."

"So we're too late." Sam answered.

Cosmo added, "The bad guys killed them and took the fucking money."

Jim and Khandi shook their head, and in unison spoke, "No they didn't."

Khandi turned to Burdick, "No hostages there?"

"Nope." He answered.

"Then the money's still missing, if the robbers had found it, they wouldn't need Charlie anymore, and we'd be looking at four dead hostages, plus these two. So the money wasn't there?" Khandi asked.

What Burdick said next got all their attention, "I admire your thinking. What I don't admire are you damn results." He looked at the two dead bodies, then back at the Cavalry, and then walked off. Khandi was pissed.

/Crime Lab/

Jim and Khandi walked down the hallway, they both wanted to go home and see Little Jimmy and Sammy but they also knew they would get their asses kicked by Burdick. Just as Khandi was going to ask him if they could go home for a few minutes they heard a scream, "Mama! Dada!" And the sound of running feet – Khandi turned around just in time to catch Little Jimmy in midair.

"Hey, Little guy," Khandi said hugging him.

"Mama!" Little Jimmy exclaimed hugging her around the neck, "I miss mama."

"I missed you too." Khandi smiled.

"Dada!" Little Jimmy screamed letting go of Khandi and stretching his arms for Jim.

Jim picked up Little Jimmy from Khandi's arms, "Hey, buddy."

"Dada!" Little Jimmy smiled and hugged him, "I miss dada!"

Stacey walked up to Khandi and passed Sammy to her, who was asleep, "Thought you guys would like to see them."

"Thanks, Stace." Khandi smiled.

/Junkyard Special/

It was 8:00 PM now, Sam and Cosmo had a new analog board put together. And they started stepping Jim and Khandi through it, "We ID'd the robbers off of surveillance video at the diner." Sam stated as he pointed to the three mug shots.

"Lucis Proctor, Corey Ossman, and Beau Tucker." Cosmo added, "Proctor and Ossman ran a chop shop at the salvage yard where we found the people from the damn bus."

"Tucker is a wheel man. All of 'em did time with Trent Griggs," Sam said pointing at a photo of the dead robber, "Who put the robbery team together."

"Proctor and Ossman built the fake armored car. Tucker drove it." Khandi commented.

"Now all we need is the fucking brains." Jim added.

Sam smiled, "I may have that. I've been checking out the three hostages. You know from the bank that got robbed?"

"Trimerica Saving & Loan." Khandi added.

"You're not going to believe who works there… and who is heavily in debt." Cosmo smiled.

/Interrogation Room/

Khandi leaned over Tim Blake, husband of pregnant Mara. He was really nervous, "Your wife is an assistant manager at that Trimerica bank. The one that was robbed." Khandi explained.

"So what?" Tim asked.

"So you never mentioned that she worked there."

"It wasn't relevant."

"You also didn't mention you've got two mortgages on your house, your car's about to be repossessed, and you've got eleven grand on credit cards."

"It's been a hard year… I lost my job just after Mara got pregnant. What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm trying to be your friend here, Mr. Blake. But other people might look at this, think that you and your wife are involved in it."

"Are you kidding me?"

"You tell me."

"My wife is out there somewhere… pregnant, scared and alone… and you're asking me about our finances?" Tim asked frowning, "Where is my wife?"

Khandi looked him straight in the eye, leaning against the wall, "Look, we're trying to find her. But people are gonna ask you this… Where's the $750,000?"

Jim was behind the glass watching Khandi, one thing he did admire about her, other then other things, was her interrogation techniques.

Tim looked at Khandi, "Why would I know where the money is?"

"Because the bank down the street from the bus terminal… the one where your wife works… was held up the morning she left. And the robbery was planned by someone who knew the cash pick-up and delivery schedules."

"You think it was Mara? What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

"I don't think anything. But here's what other people are gonna think. Charlie isn't one person; he's both of you. Mara took the bus so you could check her suitcase, which you switched on the platform with the one that the robbers put on the other Vegas-bound bus. The one with the money in it."

"What suitcase? Mara had an overnight bag. That's all. She was going to her best friend's wedding. We couldn't have planned this…"

"Look don't play dumb with me, I'm way better at it then you are." Khandi replied, "Whatever plan there was, it came off the rails a long time ago."

Jim thought for a second. He had an idea, and he hoped it was worth it. He knocked on the glass. Khandi glanced out the window, and then left the room. An instant later she's in the observation room, "Jimmy, I hope this is worth it."

"I have an idea. I think I know where the hostages are." Jim answered.

/Junkyard Special/

The Cavalry plus Burdick were in the conference room. The table was covered with open reference books, tourist guides, maps and reams of printouts.

"Okay, where are places you would hide a pregnant woman?" Jim asked.

"Anywhere." Sam answered.

Khandi thought for a second, "There's an old aircraft test facility outside L.A"

"We've got a pregnant woman, ready to pop." Cosmo commented.

"The testing facility is where I would take her," Burdick answered. They all looked at him, "What? It's where I would."

/Abandoned Aircraft Testing Facility/

It was now 10:30 PM. A black hole of a building was there the four hostages, Mara Blake and three men were tied up on the floor terrified. Mara was obviously in labor. She was sweating, nauseous, dry-mouthed. She gasped in pain suddenly bending in two, a contraction running through her. One of the other hostages looks at her, "What is it?"

Mara screamed, "I… I'm having the baby. It's early!"

Proctor stepped up to them, Ossman and Tucker behind him, "Okay, Charlie… whichever one you are… we admit it. You're smarter than us."

Mara gasped again, pain shooting through her. She cried out in pain.

The same hostage as before spoke, "This woman is having a baby. She's in labor."

"What's it to you?" Proctor asked.

"You've got to let her go!"

"In fact, I don't have to do that. What I have to do is pump bullets into each of your knees… then your ankles… than your elbows… until one of you tells us where the money is."

Mara spoke, raspy, "Please… dear God, no…"

Proctor pulled out a gun and goes over to Mara, "So, Charlie… you really gonna let me cap a pregnant woman?" He said then looked at Mara, "Unless of course… you are Charlie."

Mara was sobbing, plus terrified, "The baby is coming…"

"So let's welcome it." Proctor said, pressing the gun to Mara's knees and slowly starts to squeeze the trigger. Mara squeezes her eyes shut in fear, waiting. There was the bang of a gunshot… but no pain. Mara opened her eyes, wondering… and seen Proctor toppling to the ground as a SWAT team led by Burdick swarms over to Ossman and Tucker.

Jim and Khandi dressed in body armor, went up to the hostages and undone their bonds, "You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you." Jim said to Mara.

"Oh, God… thank you. Thank you…" Mara gasped.

Burdick looked at Mara, "You really want to thank us, you'll tell us who Charlie is."

/Junkyard Special/

On TV, Tim Blake, looked worn and angry, and talked into a microphone, his attorney beside him, " First my wife and unborn son were held hostage by thugs. Now they're being held hostage in a government hospital, where I am forbidden to see them because I'm under arrest. Why won't they let her go?"

Burdick turned the TV off and faced Jim and Khandi, "You let him in front of the cameras?"

Khandi looked at him, "Media Relations must have tipped them. Standard procedure... unless someone remembers to call them off." Burdick didn't reply, "Anyway… Mr. Blake says he won't talk to us until he knows about his wife."

"I got her into Bethesda Naval." Burdick answered.

"Where she's under arrest…" Khandi commented.

"Which she hasn't noticed, since she's in labor. She also has doctors up the ying yang, including the world's foremost expert on premature birth. So the baby's gonna be born alive, which is more than it would be without me. In the meantime, she also might have stolen 750 grand. So if you think I'm finished with her husband, and those other hostages, you're wrong. One of them did it."

"You gonna shoot them in the kneecaps?" Khandi asked.

"If we let them go, Charlie disappears with the money." Jim added.

"So we're unconstitutionally holding three people -- at least two of whom are completely innocent of any crime?" Khandi asked.

"Yes. Because youdon't have Charlie. Youdon't have the money. You're just sweeping up the crumbs here." Burdick told Khandi.

Jim was getting furious, and was about to respond when Khandi did, "You're right, sir. We blew it." Khandi said crossing her arms. She took Jim and Burdick by surprise.

Burdick was careful when he asked, "Because…"

Khandi kept her arms crossed and put all her weight on one hip, "It wasn't our best work. We just plan and simply fucking blew it."

At that moment, what ever it was. Was it secret understanding between them? Or just of giving Khandi enough rope to hang herself? Whatever it was Burdick replied, "Thank you, Detective Brass, for your honesty. I'm going to interrogated Mr. Blake now."

"You're doing it?" Jim asked.

"The governor of L.A has an interest." He said then looked at Khandi, "And my people are not producing." With that he walked out. Jim stared at Khandi.

"What?" Khandi asked looking up at Jim.

"'You're right, sir. We blew it'?"

"Doesn't sound like me, huh?"

"No, your damn right it doesn't. What are you… depressed honey?"

"Could end up that way." Khandi smiled.

Jim took a step closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek, "It's like you've given up. It's like…" Then it hit him, "You have another idea. One you didn't tell jackass over there."

Khandi smiled again, "Maybe."

Jim took his hand off her cheek, "What is it?"

"He said we're sweeping up the crumbs."

"So?"

"So, we've been looking at all the obvious players. And forgetting the little ones."

"Okay, waiting for elucidation."

"Whoever Charlie is, he had to have a lot of specialized knowledge."

"Like…"

"Like the schedule for the armored car."

"Mara Blake would know that."

"But Charlie also had to know how baggage is handled at the bus terminal. That's the only way he could control the switch of the luggage. Mara didn't know that. None of the hostages could have."

"So…"

"So go back to where we've already been."

/Junkyard Special/

Cosmo looked at Khandi and Jim, "Archie helped. But you were right. Charlie contacted the courier guy be e-mail… several times."

"We get an address?" Khandi asked.

"We have six fucking layers of anonymous emailers, and no way of telling who sent them. But we do know where they were sent from." Sam said passing Khandi a printout.

"Providence. Richmond?" Khandi asked.

"Internet cafes up and down the Atlantic seaboard. We've got times and dates for the e-mails. If the cafes have security cameras, we can find out who was using the computers."

"Because internet cafes are so well known for their tight security." Jim commented.

Khandi, was staring at a bus route map on the analog board, and interrupted, "Do we still have that bus in impound?"

"No, it went back to Steamline an hour ago. It's in their yard." Sam answered.

"Let's get there before he does." Khandi stated.

"Who?" Sam and Jim asked.

"Charlie."

/Bus Company/

The bus sat in an isolated area of the company's yard, "Okay, this is totally not right. Are you sure this is necessary?" Jim asked. Jim and Khandi were working at the bus toilet, trying to lift the bowl assembly off, "We should have just brought one of Gil's guys."

"C'mon, honey. The whole thing must just lift off…" Khandi answered.

"I don't know. They didn't teach me this." Jim smiled.

Khandi laughed, "You never know when you might need a trade. There…" she said with a grunt as the assembly started to move, they both lifted it off.

"You mind telling me what this is all about?"

"Reach down in there and you'll know."

"Whoa wait a minute."

Khandi shook her head, "Fine…" she said reaching in and pulling out a small read hard side suitcase.

"There we have it." Jim announced. Khandi opened it, it was full of cash, "Seven hundred and fifty thousand, I'm betting." He added.

"Well it sure in the hell ain't ladies underwear." Khandi laughed, and stood up, she started walking down the aisle.

"One thing, how did you know? Who took it?" Jim asked.

But Khandi was already on her cell phone, "One sec, babe, let me get Gil and the team here, plus I need Cosmo to get me a warrant…" she said, then cursed, "Fuck… I can't get a signal." She said turning around, "I'll be right back. Guard the stash." She said moving off the bus, trying to get a signal.

Jim was putting on latex gloves, and started to count the cash. Someone was moving towards the bus. Here came Charlie. The shadowy figure approached the bus; he got up to the bus and pulled a gun. He put on a silencer and climbed aboard. Jim was still counting the money; it was a hell of a lot to count. But he was jolted by, "Don't move." Jim recognized the voice as Frank Harvey the bus driver. And he had a gun trained on Jim. "Now… very slowly… toss your gun on the seat in front of you."

Jim thought of Khandi and his two sons, and spoke, "Listen…" he said in a deep voice, "There's no chance you're getting out of this… don't make it any worse."

"Do it!" Frank yelled. And before Jim could react, he fires just beside his head, blowing the crap out of the wall behind him. The gun had a mushroom bullets and a huge ass kick.

Jim tossed his gun in the front of himself, "This isn't going to work. My partner is going to walk in here."

"Give me the bag." Frank demanded.

Jim started to pick up the bag and approached him. Suddenly, he reacted to something he saw behind the driver. As Frank turned to see who's behind him, there was no one. But in the split second as he turned back, Jim swung the bag at Frank's gun hand. The gun went flying. Frank went at Jim but Jim punches him and he went down pretty seriously. Frank looked up at Jim and Jim loomed over him pissed right off. Jim was ready for more, but Frank wasn't. Frank grabbed the bag and races off the bus. Where Frank met a well-placed kick from Khandi. He went down in a heap. Jim right behind him.

Khandi looked at Jim worried, "You alright?"

Jim looked down at Frank, "Better then he is."

"Guess you know who done it now, huh?"

"Yeah…" Jim said then frowned, "How did you know?"

/Junkyard Surprise/

Frank now stood uneasily in handcuffs, surrounded by the Cavalry and a SWAT team. Khandi spoke, "All the places that Charlie sent emails from… they're all on Frank's old route." Khandi looked at Frank, "Plus you're a smoker, aren't you, Frank?"

"Smoking's not a crime."

Khandi looked at Jim, Cosmo and then Sam, "Tell that to my friends. Anyway, I had a smoke on that corner outside the terminal too, Frank. The one where smokers go to light up, there's a great view of the bank. You watched that armored car unload three times a week for fifteen years."

"You memorized their routines… and came up with your plan." Jim added.

"Hired thieves to pull off the job." Khandi commented.

"Then when they checked in the suitcase with the money, you switched it and hid the real one in the toilet. Which is why it wasn't working." Jim said.

"You knew the thieves would catch up to you…" Sam added.

"But if they couldn't find the money on the bus, they'd figure Charlie never got on the bus, then." Cosmo smirked.

"Except there was a pregnant passenger…" Sam commented.

"Who really needed to go to the bathroom." Jim added.

"It was a five hour ride. She couldn't hold it? Because of that, we were all nearly killed." Frank defended himself.

"That's right, Frank, it's all her fault." Khandi replied, then turned to the group, "There's our criminal mastermind."

"All my life, my daughter wanted to go to University. She deserved a shot."

Sam looked over at the SWAT team and nodded. One of the SWAT team members lead Frank away.

Cosmo looked at the rest, "Anyone hungry?" They all looked at him, "What?"

Khandi laughed, "Let's go for Chinese food."

"Let's get some food in his mouth. It'll stop his whining." Jim answered.

**TBC…**


	34. Stalked

**Chapter 34**

**Stalked**

/Mesa Valley Park/

Jim and Khandi felt like they never stayed home for more than five minutes lately. They missed spending time, quality time, with their boys. But that's the price you pay when you're a homicide detective. It's hard having one cop in a family, they currently have four living in their household.

They walked through the park and met up with Cosmo. "Hey, guys. Seems like it never ends, you know?"

"What the fuck is Burdick doing here?" Jim asked.

"Said he wants the perp arrested yesterday," Cosmo replied.

"He should talk to H.G. Wells," Jim commented.

Cosmo laughed at the remark. Khandi looked around the park, "Why the pressure?" she asked.

"The vic was ADA Karen Fitzgerald. Found dead in the bushes late this afternoon. She was raped and shot in the head." Cosmo reported to them.

Khandi cringed at the word rape. Every time she heard it she thought back to that horrifying ordeal in the van. And she could have just easily been shot in the head and dumped in the bushes. "I kn... I know her. I knew her. She's my age. We had drinks together a few times after court," Khandi said, choking back tears.

Jim walked over to Khandi and put his arm around her shoulders. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Jimmy, that could have been me," Khandi whispered.

"But it wasn't," Jim replied, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "You're still here, baby." Jim kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away.

Cosmo noticed the little scene between Jim and Khandi but decided to give them their space. He had no idea about O'Toole and what he did to Khandi. All he did know was that something bad happened and according to Catherine, if he wanted the story, he'd have to get it from Jim or Khandi. And it didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon.

/LVPD - Khandi's Office/

Under-Sheriff Jeff McKeen knocked on Khandi's door and entered. The whole Cavalry was there. "I just got off the phone with the mayor's aide. He wants a suspect in the Fitzgerald rape/homicide ASAP. So where are we with this?"

"She'd been an ADA for two years. 100 percenter. She took every case that was thrown at her. Didn't care if it lowered her win/lose average," Khandi replied.

"You knew her?"

"We were acquaintances. I wish we'd been friends. She kept her head down and tried to put the bad guys in jail," Khandi stated.

"Which meant a lot of them walked. Most of them didn't, but we're still talking about a dump truck full of perps. People with a grudge," Jim said.

"Anything at the crime scene that indicates she might've known her killer?" McKeen asked.

"A hell of a lot of anger. The guy beat her with a rock, raped her, and then took time out of his busy schedule to shoot her -- twice," Cosmo answered.

"Anybody remember the Labor Day rapist," Sam asked. Nobody answered. "He raped someone on Labor Day?"

"There were probably ten rapes on Labor Day, Sam," Jim replied.

"But the papers picked up on this one, put their collectively creative heads together and came up with that moniker for the doer. Anyway, it went down in Mesa Valley just like this one. No homicide, but a beating, same time of day. It's still open."

"You're saying same perp then." Cosmo said.

"We've known each other for years, and he's finally started to think like me, only slower." Sam replied.

"Gerard, Renfro, break out the Labor Day files, see what was missed." McKeen ordered.

"I'd like to grab someone from CSI, re-walk the crime scene with Khandi, get a feel for what went down." Jim said.

"You got it," McKeen replied and turned to Sam and Cosmo. "Gerard, Renfro, draw parallels between Labor Day and yesterday, then see if we got a rape that fell between the two with the same M.O."

/Mesa Valley Park/

Jim, Khandi and Nick made their way through Mesa Valley towards the crime scene. "We're assuming she was grabbed and then hustled into the bushes over here," Nick said to them.

"What are the round casts?" Jim asked.

"Knees. See the handprints in front of them?"

"Perp made her crawl," Jim stated.

"We got no handprints in front of these knees. What do you make of that?" Nick asked.

"She was begging." Jim said.

"Begging not to be raped or for her life?" Khandi asked.

"Both. So the perp picked up a rock — we've got that at the lab with her blood on it — broke her nose. She was gushing blood. We found it on her clothes, on the ground here. Also found a condom wrapper." Nick told them.

"So she's crawling away with a broken nose, raped and begging for her life. I bet the sick bastard got a real kick out of it," Khandi said disgusted.

"Then the guy shoots her twice," Jim added.

"We got spent rounds from a .44 — one went into her left eye, lodged into the ground here. The other one took off part of her head, and then ricocheted up there." Nick said pointing to a boulder.

Khandi looked and proceeded to climb the boulder. "Did you find a book?" Khandi asked Nick.

"No, why?"

"Her secretary said she liked to come to Mesa Valley to read on her lunch hour — because it's so safe and serene." Khandi replied.

"No book." Nick stated.

"What if she was dragged from this side?" Khandi said, walking a little further and spotted the book. "I need gloves."

" 'A Burnt Out Case'. Murder mystery. I guess we screwed up. But don't tell Gris I said that."

"No, you didn't screw up, Nicky," Khandi replied.

"Okay, so, let's just say she was dragged from this side. That means she was..." Jim said.

"Grabbed from this side," Khandi finished and pointed to a park bench. "Probably off that bench."

Jim and Khandi walked in front of a birdwatcher on the bench. "Hey, hey! I'm losing the Warbling Vireo, lady." the birdman said.

Khandi flashed her badge. "Detective Brass -- LVPD. We'd like to ask you some questions."

/LVPD - Jim's Office/

Jim and Khandi brought the birdman back to the department to get his story. They decided to use Jim's office. Jim was seated behind his desk and Khandi was sitting in a chair in front of the desk with a laptop sitting on her lap. The birdman was sitting next to her. "The guy almost pushes me off the bench," birdman said.

"What time was that?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, 3:30, 4 -- I had just spotted an Eastern Wood-Pewee."

"Okay," Khandi said rolling her eyes. Why did she and Jim always get the weirdoes? "Did he say anything?"

"No."

"Did you?" Khandi asked.

"I'm not comfortable talking to people. That's why I watch birds. I like being alone."

"Okay," Khandi replied, turning her attention back to the laptop on her lap.

"What are you -- what's this?" the birdman asked pointing to the screen.

"There are 20,000 known sex offenders in our computer. I've narrowed it down from the description you gave us. So, holler if you see anything, okay?" Khandi said.

The birdman turned to Jim. "I'd be better at this if these guys had feathers."

"Use your binoculars," Jim replied.

The birdman looked at the first six and then pointed at the first mug shot. "That's him! Upper left hand corner."

Jim and Khandi looked at each other. "Off the first six. Are you sure?" Khandi asked.

"Pretty sure," the birdman said looking a little harder. "Nah." Then he looked again. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'm gonna print him out. And why don't we take a look at a few more, alright?" Khandi said, bringing up a new group of mug shots.

The birdman looked at the screen. "No, none of these guys." Khandi leaned over to bring up the next group when the birdman stopped her. "Wait!" He looked again. "No."

Khandi brought up another set. "Any of these?"

The birdman pointed to the screen. "That's him. Lower right-hand corner."

"So the first guy isn't the guy?" Jim asked.

"Well, they both look like the guy." the birdman replied.

Jim and Khandi were getting very frustrated. If this guy wasn't there only witness Jim would have knocked him out by now. And that would have been a lot nicer than what Khandi would have done.

"Look if I'm not doing this right, you can get someone else."

"You're our witness. We need you." Jim said.

"Can I have a Coke or something? A Pepsi, Sprite," he paused. "A Pepsi."

Jim and Khandi walked down the hall where they ran into Sam and Cosmo. "10 IDs. The birdman ID'd 10 people."

"Larry Bird and the Partridge Family," Cosmo remarked.

Just then McKeen caught up with them in the hall and handed Sam a folder. "What's this?" Sam asked.

"I had the prosecutor's office cross reference the birdwatcher's ID's with all of Fitzgerald's cases. They made two hits. One of the first, Kenneth Maggio," he paused and handed a photo to Khandi. "He was convicted of forcible sodomy. Did time in Nevada State Prison, he's out on parole."

Khandi showed the picture of the second suspect. "And we're gonna bang at Mr. Richard White, another Fitzgerald case."

"Where does he land on the atrocity bell curve?" Cosmo asked.

"Date rape. Copped a plea, did no time. He's a realtor." Khandi replied.

/Richard White's Office/

Jim and Khandi went to see Richard White about Karen Fitzgerald's rape and murder. "I was shocked to read about it in the paper," White said.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"Nobody deserves to die that way. I actually felt for the woman."

"Felt what? Happy that the woman who prosecuted you on a date rape charge wouldn't have the occasion to prosecute you in the future?" Khandi snapped.

"Those charges were reduced to sexual assault. I pled guilty on my lawyer's advice. "A lot of gray area in a 'he said/she said'" — he said. I was innocent."

"So you were railroaded?" Khandi asked.

"And her death made you feel some kind of angst?" Jim added.

"I tend to take an objective view of things. Fitzgerald was doing her job. She was wrong. I had no hard feelings. She was doing what she was hired to do. I forgive her."

"Do you forgive Louise Billings, too?" Khandi asked.

"Hmmm?"

"The person who accused you of the date rape." Jim reminded White.

"Louise was confused, she didn't know how the world worked."

"Please, enlighten us." Jim said amused.

"She had invited me to dinner a month after we broke it off. One thing led to another and we had sex. Louise thought it meant more than it did. She got angry and filed charges."

"Sounds like everyone involved was wrong but you." Jim said.

"It happens."

"Where were you yesterday between the hours of 3 and 5 PM?" Khandi asked.

"Henderson. I was previewing a house."

"Your story for yesterday, can you confirm that?" Jim asked.

"Yes. I was the only realtor out at the property. I had to use the lock-box to get in. That information is faxed to the listing agent, who would be..." he paused and grabbed a sheet of paper out of his desk drawer. "Krim Properties here in Vegas."

"Can anyone else verify your alibi?" Khandi asked.

"Yes. My business partner, Kimberly Phillips. She knows where I was."

Cosmo and Sam approached a man coming out of a building reading a book. "Mr. Levin? You spoke to a patrol man earlier?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes. I told him I'd help after I'd finished my studies in the Kollel." Levin paused and finally realized why they were there. "This is about Labor Day? The man I saw running in the park? You want me to look at pictures?"

"That's why were here," Cosmo stated.

/LVPD/

Sam and Cosmo had Harold Levin sitting a room looking at pictures on the computer. "No," Levin said and looked some more. "No... Detective Gerard, it's been two hours. Must I keep looking at these?"

"It would be much appreciated. We want this guy caught as soon as possible." Sam replied. "Why don't you do 12 more?"

"Okay. 12 more." Levin looked at the next set of mugshots and pointed to the screen. "Him! That's the putz who ran into me and called me a Jew bastard on Labor Day."

"You're sure?" Cosmo asked.

"These things, you don't forget."

"Jean Dussault. Canadian. Deported. Cosmo, put a call into Canada and see if this guy's registered." Sam said.

"Anyone know the area code for Montreal?" Cosmo asked.

No one said anything.

"I've got to start walking back to Riverdale."

"Walking? I'll put you in a squad car," Sam said.

"No. Shabbas starts in 10 minutes. I can't be in a car. God protects when you observe. The Jews have kept the Sabbath, and the Sabbath has kept the Jews."

"Yeah, and the police will drive you home. I'm not going to let you walk to Riverdale, okay?" Sam said.

"Okay," Levin replied.

/Krim Properties/

Jim and Khandi made their way to Krim Properties. They had to verify White's alibi and if it didn't pan out, they'd have one hell of a suspect.

"Whoever invented lock-boxes, I love him. We hang one of these on a house we're listing, and any agent with a license can get inside without us being there." Krim said to Jim and Khandi.

"Do you have a fax for yesterday coming from your property at Newton and 28th street?" Jim asked.

"I should have," he replied and opened a file.

"Do you do much business with Richard White?" Khandi asked.

"Yeah. Quite a bit. We specialize in low-income housing, White-Phillips attract low-income buyers. I don't know why they're based in Las Vegas. Probably gives their clients an uptown feel before they buy a shell of a fixer upper. Money pits, I love 'em."

Jim hung up his cell phone. "White's alibi checked out for Labor Day."

Krim handed Jim a piece of paper. "Richard White was at that property at 4 PM yesterday. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Is selling money pits a crime?" Khandi asked.

/LVPD/

Cosmo walked in the station and found Sam. "Sammy, I got him," Cosmo stated proudly. "I got the Labor Day rapist."

"Oh, you got him? What are you, the Lone Ranger now?" Sam asked.

"Okay — we got him. I called Forensics. They'd never matched the pubic hairs found on the Labor Day vic to anyone. So I gave them Dussault. The DNA and his hair showed up on a prior record." Cosmo snapped his fingers. "Bingo."

"And where is he now?"

"I spoke to Canada. They're looking for him."

"That's great, Cosmo. While Dudley Do-Right's out searching the 10 provinces — that's about four million square miles — Dussault could've come back into this country and done Fitzgerald. He's still a suspect."

"Go ahead, Sammy, rain on my parade."

"I don't just want to rain on your parade, I want to blow up all the floats." Sam replied and started walking away.

"Where are we going?" Cosmo asked.

"North Vegas. I spoke to Kenneth Maggio's PO. The sodomite, he works in a donut shop there."

/Donut Shop/

"You got a Kenneth Maggio working for you?" Sam asked the owner.

"Maggio? Oh, the crook! Works minimum wage. He's baking in the back." Mr. Tong replied.

Cosmo picked up a donut. "These safe to eat?" he asked.

"Best in town." Tong replied.

"I'm not sure if that's a yes." Cosmo said and walked in the back. "Police. Looking for Kenneth Maggio. He committed sodomy."

"You trying to ruin my rep?" Maggio replied.

"You beat us to that one. Doesn't look like you're going to be getting that pastry chef job at Boulet Bakery." Sam said pointing at Maggio. "Would you look at this? What a cliché. He shaves his head to try to make himself look different. But he just makes himself look more and more ugly. What's next, huh? Fake glasses, fake nose?"

Cosmo put his index finger through a hole in a donut and shook it at Maggio. "Does this turn you on?"

"What do you want?" Maggio asked.

"Isn't it a little dangerous for you to be around all these helpless donuts?" Cosmo asked.

"C'mon. What do you want?" Maggio repeated.

"Your alibi yesterday, 3 p.m., 5 p.m.?" Sam said.

"Home, I was home."

"You're not lying to us, are you? 'Cause that would be bad, very bad." Cosmo said.

"You'd better talk to us, 'cause we're looking at you for rape/homicide. Right now." Sam stated.

"Fitzgerald?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"The bitch who prosecuted me. Hey, hey, you can't pin that one on me! I was with my lover. A guy named Frank Stern. Lives on Jane Street."

"You're saying you went over to the dark side? The love that dare not speak its name? How convenient. Too gay to rape a DA, huh?" Cosmo asked.

"You wanna know why? I'll show you why, huh?" Maggio unzipped and dropped his pants. "Here. See! See!"

Cosmo cringed and turned his head away.

"They gave me a welcome bath at Nevada State. Soap and sulfuric acid. I can't even rape a freaking ant." Maggio stated angrily.

/LVPD - Break room/

The Cavalry was sitting around the table. Khandi got up and started to pour coffee. "Guys, check this out. Teddy Kennedy lands in the water at Chappaquiddick on July 18th. Neil Armstrong lands on the moon July 20th. Think about that." Sam said.

"And?" Cosmo asked.

"You don't find that amazing?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Cosmo stated.

Khandi handed Cosmo a cup of coffee. "Hey, Cos? What's up with your donut store guy?"

"Let's put it this way, the guy will never be accused of a crime involving penile penetration. Wanna know why?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, why?" Khandi asked.

"Acid on the scrotum." Cosmo replied.

"Owwhh!" Khandi said, cringing.

Under-Sheriff McKeen joined the Cavalry in the break room. "So does anybody look good for Labor Day?" he asked.

"Yeah. Cosmo helped Forensics nail a guy named Jean Dussault, who was deported to Canada. Only Canada can't find him, so... they've got the dog sleds out looking for him now." Sam said.

"Well, keep on him, because Dussault's Labor Day MO is very similar to the Fitzgerald rape, okay?" McKeen replied.

Sam nodded and McKeen turned to Jim and Khandi. "Now, your guy, what's his name?"

"Richard White," Khandi replied.

"Yeah, him. Where does he sit now?"

"Well, his alibi looks good for Fitzgerald. But I went through the White trial transcript. Fitzgerald lets him plea down midway through the trial. But not before just dragging his ass through the mud. He had to have hated her." Jim said.

"Alright. Renfro, I want you to talk to the date rape victim, Louise Billings."

"And Sam got a hold of Fitzgerald's best friend, an attorney." Jim stated.

"Joan Simon. She's coming in this afternoon." Sam added.

"Alright, well, you should get some background there, too. Let's get 'em." McKeen said and left the room.

/Louise Billings Apartment/

"Richard could be a really sweet man, but sometimes he'd get abusive. He'd push me around, make me do things... sexually, that I really didn't want to do." Louise told Sam and Cosmo.

"Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Cosmo stated.

"I started losing weight from the tension. I couldn't sleep. I broke it off after three years."

"How'd he react to that?" Sam asked.

"He was calm. He said he understood."

"And how'd he react to that?" Cosmo asked.

"I kept on bumping into him. We'd make a little small talk, and then he'd move on. It was more like talking to an old friend rather than a lover."

"How often did you run into him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Two, three times a month."

"Didn't you think all these meetings were odd? In a city this size, you accidentally crossed paths how often?" Cosmo asked.

"My shrink says it was a classic case of cognitive dissonance. So... we ran into each other again. Well, Richard was in a particularly charming mood. I invited him up to my place for dinner — for old time's sake. He got drunk." Louise started to cry. "And then I was looking at Mr. Hyde. He grabbed me and threw me down, and he told me to crawl to him and beg for forgiveness. And I did."

Cosmo got up and sat next to Louise. "Probably saved your life. And it wasn't weak to get the courage to face him in court."

"Karen Fitzgerald gave me the strength to do that. And after it was all over... do you know what Richard did? He sent me flowers with a note that said, 'No hard feelings.'"

**TBC…**


	35. Chains & Sluts

**Chapter 35**

**Chains and Sluts**

/LVPD - Jim's Office/

Jim and Khandi were interviewing Karen Fitzgerald's best friend Joan Simon. "How long did you know Karen?" Khandi asked.

"Um... since law school. We were very close. They don't teach you self defense in the Nevada law books."

"Did she ever say she was afraid of anyone?" Jim asked.

"Never. She was fearless. Not trusting, not naive. Fearless. We'd go out to eat and guys would hit on us. She'd flash her ADA's badge at them and they'd disappear."

"Can you think of any incident, regardless of whether or not you think it's relevant?" Khandi asked.

"About a month ago, we were having lunch, and there was a guy sitting across from us. He was smiling, staring. I pointed him out to Karen and she got rattled. Instead of doing her ID thing, she said that we should leave."

"Did she say why?" Khandi asked.

"No, I asked her about it a few weeks later and she still said nothing."

Khandi pulled out a set of mug shots and showed them to Joan. "Do you see him on this page?"

Joan looked at the pictures and pointed to Richard White's mug shot. "That's him."

/McKeen's Office/

Khandi went to McKeen's office to talk to him about Richard White. "White sends flowers to one vic, smiles at another vic in a restaurant, they get rattled. What's your point?" McKeen asked.

"He was stalking her, for fuck's sake," Khandi snapped at him.

"Impossible. We don't have a stalking statute in Nevada. So there's no way to stalk anyone."

"An Assistant DA's murder - maybe they'll change the statue," Khandi replied and stormed out of the office.

/Hallway/

Khandi ran into Jim as she bolted out of McKeen's office. "Whoa, Flash! What's your hurry?" Jim asked as he caught Khandi around the waist.

"I don't get it. This guy's out there stalking women and we can't do a fucking thing to stop him." Khandi said as the tears started flowing from her.

Jim wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest. "Honey, if this guy's so much as guilty for littering, we'll get him, okay?" Jim replied trying to calm her down.

Khandi lifted her head up and looked into Jim's eyes. "I know it's him, Jimmy. I know he raped those women and coldly and viciously murdered Karen."

"You're probably right, sweetheart. And if he did, we're gonna nail his ass right to the wall." Jim replied smiling at her.

Khandi smiled back at him and Jim wiped the tears from her face just as McKeen was coming out of his office. "Meeting. Now," he said and walked off down the hall.

/LVPD - Conference Room/

Jim and Khandi followed McKeen down the hall and into a room where Sam and Cosmo were already waiting. "I got White's trial transcript. His partner, Phillips, was a character witness." Sam said.

"And now she's verifying his alibi for the Fitzgerald rape," Cosmo added.

"She might be the weak link. If you were clean, why would stay partners with garbage like White?" McKeen asked.

"Maybe she's afraid," Jim answered.

"Maybe. See if that's what she says," McKeen said leaving the room.

/Property in Henderson/

"Ms. Phillips?" Khandi asked as she approached the house with Jim.

"Is this the house Mr. White was at 4 PM Thursday?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. It's all in the broker's report." Kimberly Phillips replied.

"I'm sorry, say that again?" Jim asked.

"It's all in the broker's report." she repeated and went to the lock box. "Here, I'll show you." She inserted her key into the lock box. "When I get the key, it makes a record of my visit."

"So now all of your information is being sent to Krim Properties." Jim said.

"That's how it works."

"How well do you know Richard White?" Khandi asked.

"Well enough. I mean; he's my business partner after all."

"For how long?" Khandi asked.

"Two years. I met Richard when we were at an open house. He proposed that we start our own company and said that he'd provide the seed money."

"Just like that?" Jim asked.

"Well, we'd been talking about the big realty companies eating up our commissions."

"So you basically went into business with a complete stranger?" Khandi asked.

"Well, actually, I said no. I thought he was a little odd. I kind of blew him off initially."

"What changed your mind?" Jim asked.

"He did a really sweet thing. He sent me flowers with a card that said his feelings weren't hurt, or something like that."

"Wow, he's persistent," Khandi said.

"That's what it takes in real estate. We kept running into each other at these open houses, and, you know, he'd pitched the idea to me... and after a while it started sounding good, so I said, 'Why not?'."

"And you've done well together?" Jim asked.

Kimberly nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, very." She looked at her watch, and then back at Jim and Khandi. "Oh, I have a closing in about a half hour. Does that answer your questions?"

Jim looked at Khandi. "Yeah. If we need anything else, we'll just give you a call," Jim stated.

"Okay."

"Great. Thank you." Khandi said.

"Okay, bye."

Kimberly walked off and Khandi waited until she was out of earshot before she spoke to Jim. "She's holding out, Jimmy."

"I'm getting that too. So tell me why, honey?"

"White's a suspect in a rape/homicide investigation. I would be afraid to talk about him too, if I were her."

"But if he's threatening her, she could always come to us. Why cover for the guy?"

"Why did Louise Billings let him into her apartment? He controls. Somehow, he fucking controls."

/McKeen's Office/

"I know you're fixed on White, but let's not forget Dussault is still a question mark." McKeen said.

"Cosmo, Sam and Canada are dealing with Dussault, we're hanging on to White until we have a reason not to." Khandi replied.

"Fine. Assuming White's our guy, you think Phillips knows what he did?" McKeen asked.

"No. But I think that he's got something on her. Enough to make her do what he asks." Khandi said.

"You check her for priors?"

"Yeah. Zero." Jim said.

"I understand this guy, Jeff. He hates women who take control. He always finds some way of getting it back. Louise Billings took control by breaking it off with him. White raped her to control her. It's the same thing with Fitzgerald. She took control by prosecuting him, disparaging his reputation in the courtroom. We know what he did to get control back from her." Khandi stated.

"So... bring him in and talk to him."

"What if he won't come in voluntarily?" Khandi asked.

"It sounds to me like he would enjoy taking you on. But if he won't come nicely, I'll bootstrap a warrant for a parole violation."

/Interrogation Room/

Khandi convinced Jim to let her do the interrogation on Richard White alone. Of course Jim hated the idea but he figured Khandi knew what she was doing, so he backed off. McKeen was watching through the observation window.

"What was it like before you became a detective?" White asked Khandi.

"What was what like?"

"I mean did you wear a uniform? You're still wearing one now, although -" White stopped and eyed Khandi up and down.

"Listen, we're not here to talk about me." Khandi snapped.

"I get it. 'Enough about me. What do you think of me?'."

"Right. For starters, your alibi for Fitzgerald is shredding."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the lock-box — It seems that anybody could've used it if they had your code. You didn't have to be there."

"But I was."

"See, that's what's weird, 'cause your partner says you weren't."

"She wasn't telling the truth."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're not."

"Oh." Khandi said and walked away from White.

White was watching her. "You dress down, but you're very attractive."

"Ah. Is this some of your famous charm, White?" Khandi asked.

"Richard, Khandi."

"It's Detective Brass," Khandi snapped.

"I know. Two and a half at the Las Vegas Police Department. A graduate of Penn State University. It's public record. You can find almost anything if you know where to look."

Khandi walked over and got in White's face. "You know what you are?" Khandi asked, angrily.

"A realtor?"

"A fucking bastard," Khandi yelled.

"And you're a bitch."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Khandi asked.

"I don't have any nerves. How about you?"

"We'll see." Khandi said.

White took another look at Khandi and turned to the door. "Look... I got a quaint turn of the century rat-hole to show. Unless you've got some evidence to book me —"

"Hey, White? Do us all a favor and go to hell." Khandi snapped.

The door opened and White faced McKeen — McKeen shook his head at Khandi, White looked back, smiled and walked out.

"You have to let him back on the street?" Khandi asked McKeen.

"You gave it your best shot. It didn't work this time."

McKeen walked off and Khandi stood there worried about Richard White's next victim. Because she knew Richard White was their man and there was going to be another victim. That much Khandi was sure of.

/Conference Room/

"We've got two things for you. Dussault's dead. Canadian's found him colder than a witch's tit at a shack in Moosonee, Canada. OD'd on smack." Cosmo informed them.

"Poor guy," Sam said shaking his head.

"Poor guy?" Khandi asked raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"Yeah. Imagine trying to score smack in a place called Moosonee. It must've been hell. Probably easier to cop yak turds."

"Okay, so Dussault's dead. That leaves White as our lead contestant," Jim said.

"What's the other thing you've got?" Khandi asked.

"I know a guy on the Realty Board. I had him look into White-Phillips. They don't just sell houses, they make loans." Sam stated.

"I thought that was legal?" Khandi asked.

"It is, but most of the people they deal with are low income. They don't read the fine print and 70 percent of the loans wind up in foreclosure."

"The bulk of their income comes from high interest and high penalties. The loan division makes much more, compared to the realty division." Cosmo added.

"So they don't make out selling off the foreclosures?" Jim asked.

"Only the loan division makes out because they own the foreclosures. So here's the low down — Phillips is not a partner in the loan division." Sam answered.

"So she pulls down squat compared to White." Cosmo added.

Jim and Khandi looked at each other. Why would Kimberly Phillips cover for a guy who was keeping most of the profits? It didn't make sense.

/Taft State Bank/

Jim and Khandi showed up at the bank to get info on Kimberly Phillips. "We just want to see Kimberly Phillips' bank account, Richard White's and the company's." Khandi said.

The teller laughed. "Would you like to open an account for yourself while you're at it? Maybe get a free toaster over?"

"How about we come back with a warrant?" Jim asked.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Well, it might not sound like such a good idea when you have detectives swarming all over your bank." Khandi said.

"Looking for what?" the teller asked.

"Russian mob laundering, drug money, whatever. Believe me, you don't want to go there." Jim said.

The teller turned to his computer. "I'll punch them up."

/Outside/

Jim and Khandi were walking and looking the information of the three bank accounts.

"Phillips deposits a paycheck from White-Phillips Realty every week, and she deposits cash." Khandi said.

"How much?"

"Three grand in cash every week."

"Check this out. The White Loan Company withdraws three grand a week, puts it under miscellaneous expenses. That's the perk Phillips gets for non-ownership — tax-free income."

"Three grand a week under the table? Not bad."

"We could send the boys to a private school and still put away more than 50 bucks a week for their college fund." Jim said as his cell phone rang. He answered it. "Brass... No Kimberly Phillips, huh? You got any other names there? Thanks a lot." Jim hung up the cell phone.

"What is it, honey?"

"Just got the printout from the lock-box where we were with Phillips Saturday."

"Does it work the way she said it did? Is her name on it?"

"Uh, no. His name is. She's carrying around White's beeper."

"You gotta be shitting me. Let's talk to her again."

/Kimberly Phillips Office/

"We don't give a damn about your financial dealings. That's for the IRS." Jim said.

"And we don't give a damn about the IRS unless you're not willing to talk to us," Khandi added.

"The way I described the beginning of the partnership wasn't totally accurate."

"Okay, so what did you leave out?" Jim asked.

"From the start he told me that we'd be dealing with low-income clients. Basically finding a legal way to rip them off. That didn't sit well with me, so that's why I turned him down."

"Great, you've got a conscience. So?" Jim asked.

"He didn't take my refusal as easily as I'd said. He got this really frightening look in his eye. I thought he was gonna hit me in front of the other brokers. Then he pulled himself together and I got the flowers the next day."

"And?" Khandi asked.

"He had no way of knowing my home address. That scared the shit out of me."

"Doesn't sound like the beginnings of a beautiful friendship. You're frightened and what — you think he's following you?" Jim asked.

"The day I said yes to the partnership, he followed me to an open house. I saw him in the rearview mirror."

"You could've called the cops." Khandi said.

"Well, they blew me off. There's no law against what he did. There's some harassment law but you have to say that you're afraid for your life or that you've been threatened. He was offering me a job."

"And a job that pays you a 150 grand a year, tax-free. I'm sure that took the edge off your fear." Jim said.

"Yeah, okay."

"He used the same threat to get you to provide an alibi for the Fitzgerald rape." Khandi stated.

"He told you to use his beeper to open the lock box that day, didn't he?" Jim asked.

Kimberly just nodded.

"You knew his history. You've been in the courtroom with Fitzgerald. You had to have put it all together." Khandi said.

"I did. He threatened to kill me if I said anything. And I knew that he would." Kimberly stated and started to cry.

"I'm getting a warrant for Mr. White." Jim said.

/Richard White's Apartment/

The Cavalry was at White's apartment going through everything. "Two bags, please." Jim said and dropped some film into one bag. "Have this developed." Then he dropped a notebook in the other bag. "And run this through the ESDA machine. It'll pull up all the writing that was on the page above it."

"Hey, check this out," Khandi said unfolding a map.

"Yeah." Jim said.

"A map of Vegas. He circled Mesa Valley Park. It's got dates and times written all over it. All the times are approximately the same." Khandi replied.

"That date and time," Jim said pointing to a spot on the map. "That's the Fitzgerald rape."

"You got it, babe." Khandi replied pointing to another spot on the map. " Look. All the other dates and times are all prior to the rape. Well, I'm guessing she was there and he was stalking her."

"Chains and sluts, whips and spikes, whores on the rack. This stuff makes for nice bedtime reading," Cosmo said as he came down the stairs.

"Fits his need to control." Jim replied.

"You know, we should have CSI come to our house once a week just to clean," Cosmo said.

"I went through all of his closets. A lot of hangers, a few clothes." Sam said coming down the stairs behind Cosmo.

"I don't suppose you found a .44? Or any evidence that he owns one?" Jim asked.

"Nada." Sam said.

"Just found a picture of Louise Billings, the date rape vic, in his freezer. No food in the fridge. Shit, this guy's a fucking freak." Khandi stated.

"What was you're first clue, honey? The bondage magazines or the pictures in the freezer?" Jim asked sarcastically. "No, White knew we'd be here eventually. Practically dared us to bust him at the station. He's gone. He's gone for good."

**TBC...**


	36. Tension Grows

**Chapter 36**

**Tension Grows**

/LVPD - Khandi's Office/

Khandi was sitting behind her desk typing something into her computer when Sam walked in. "I got a list of all the White-Phillips foreclosures that are still empty. We got uniforms looking at them now." Sam said.

"Maybe he'll turn up." Khandi replied.

"That's the idea. Hey, Khan?"

"Yeah?"

"I hear you may be in this guy's sights the way you squared off in the interrogation room."

"Oh, he's just trying to fuck with my head. It's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, well... we all got your back."

"Thanks, Sammy."

"Need a lift home?"

"No, I'm just waiting for Jimmy to get back from CSI."

"It's just as well. I didn't bring my car. Hey, can I hitch a ride with you guys?"

Khandi laughed and Sam patted her on the back and walked out of the office. Jim passed him on his way in. "Hey, Sam? Electrostatic detection apparatus report." Jim said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Khandi asked.

"ESDA. I never knew what it stood for either. It pulled up all the writing off the pad we found at White's. It didn't give us a hell of a lot, though." Jim stated opening a file.

"Well, what's it got?"

"A list of places. Gym, pharmacy, grocery store. I called them all to see if Fitzgerald used any of them. She didn't."

Jim looked at Khandi grimly. She noticed the look on Jim's face and didn't like what she saw. Jim handed Khandi the file. "This is a list of places you frequently go to. I swear to God if so much as looks at you cross-eyed, I'll put one between his eyes," Jim stated angrily.

Just then Jim's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Brass... we'll be right there." Jim said as he hung up the phone.

/Louise Billings Apartment/

"Hey, guys. You're not gonna like this." Cosmo said meeting Jim and Khandi at the door.

"We never do, Cosmo. What happened?" Khandi asked.

"Neighbor heard shots fired, called it in an hour ago."

"Where is she?" Jim asked.

"The bedroom." Cosmo said showing them the way. "This was cold. Ugly."

"You recover any spent rounds?" Jim asked.

"Not yet. Casings from a .44."

"When you take the casings and the rounds — when you find them — to CSI, check to see if they came from the same gun that did Karen Fitzgerald in Mesa Valley Park." Jim said.

"We're waiting for the M.E., but it doesn't look like she was raped this time." Cosmo stated.

"Let's talk to the witness." Jim said.

"This way," Cosmo replied and led them out of the room.

"Mr. Cummings, I'm Detective Brass. This is my partner, Detective Brass. What did you do after you heard the shots?" Khandi asked.

"Uh, nothing at first. You know the way you read in the papers, "It sounded like firecrackers"? It sounded like firecrackers. I was about to go back to bed."

"But you didn't?"

"No. After the shooting, I heard the man's voice say, "bitch." These walls are paper-thin. So I went to my front door and I looked through the peep hole."

"What did you see?" Jim asked.

"Stocky guy, 40's maybe. Headed for the stairs."

"You saw his face?"

"Yeah. He turned and looked directly at my door like he could see right through it."

Jim held out a set of mug shots and showed them to Mr. Cummings. "That's him," Mr. Cummings said pointing to Richard White. "Only..."

"Only what?" Khandi asked.

"Well, he don't look so nuts in the pictures."

"Okay, thank you very much." Khandi said.

"Thank you." Jim repeated.

Jim and Khandi left the apartment. "We should have seen it coming. White had a fucking picture of her in the freezer. He wasn't waiting to thaw it out for dinner. He was fixed on her." Khandi stated angrily.

"We're not psychics, honey." Jim said trying to calm her down.

"We could've offered her protection. Isn't that our fucking job? Protecting? Serving?" Khandi said and broke into tears.

"You know, sweetheart, if there were two and half million of us, we could protect everyone in the city. Then everyone would be able to sleep at night."

"Are you going to be able to sleep tonight, Jimmy? Or are you gonna think about her?" Khandi asked crying harder.

/LVPD - Conference Room/

McKeen's assembled in the conference room with the Cavalry, along with Detectives Curtis and Vartan. "There are uniforms. There's all available detectives out there looking for White. So let's think about cooperation for a change. All right? I mean total cooperation. We don't need the glory — we need White off the streets. Curtis, Vartan."

"Yeah?" Sofia asked.

"Get some uniforms, re-check those empty foreclosures. There's a list at the Sergeant's desk. Renfro, Gerard."

"Yo." Cosmo said.

"I want you to help throw up a wall around Phillips, alright? And then keep at her. Maybe there's some friend of White's, or some enemy, that she's forgotten. If she gives you anything, you leave people with her. Alright?" McKeen asked and then turned to Khandi and motioned for her to follow him. "Brass, you got a second?"

"What?" Khandi asked sharply.

"I don't want you out there today."

"I need to be out there."

"No, come on. You've really pissed this guy off. He's focused on you. If he is still in the city, you could be next on his to do list."

"And I need to be there to watch Jimmy's back."

"We'll get him someone else."

"Jeff, when I first came on board here, you told me that I don't get to pick the vic. So what if I'm the next potential vic? The same rule should still apply. Let me do my fucking job."

"I want you back here safe tonight."

Khandi nodded. "Okay."

McKeen turned back to the other detectives. "Alright, everybody. Let's move out. Come on, let's go."

The detectives started walking towards the door when a flower boy walked in carrying a large bouquet of red roses. "Is there a Khandi Brass here?"

"That's me," Khandi said.

"Two dozen roses. Your boyfriend must really love you."

Khandi took the card out of the bouquet and handed it to Jim. " 'No Hard Feelings'." Jim said reading the card. "That's it, this guy's just asking to be shot."

Khandi turned to the flower boy. "Where do you work?" she asked.

/Flower Shop/

"Oh, here we go. Charged to the card of Lila White," the owner said.

"Lila White?" Khandi asked taking the receipt. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Credit card went through. It was a platinum card. Those bastards take a hunk out of my profits."

"You got an address on this?" Jim asked.

"Sure."

/Lila White's House/

"Mrs. White, what time did your son get here?" Khandi asked.

"Around 9 a.m. He looked disheveled, harried. He also wanted to borrow some money. That's generally when I see him — when he wants to borrow money. He's a taker."

"Did he say why he needed it?" Jim asked.

"I assumed because he had none. Richard's never been good with money. He learned from his father."

"Is his father here?" Khandi asked.

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Richard uses his father's death to use me. To play on guilt he thinks I feel because his father killed himself."

"When did that happen?' Jim asked.

"Five years ago last week. His father was a taker, too. Like I've been telling him since he was a little boy."

"Told him what?" Khandi asked.

"I thought he needed to know how the world worked. That he needed to grab control, take things for himself."

"And yet, you still give him money?" Khandi asked.

"Well, he is my son, after all."

"Did your son say where he was going when he left?" Jim asked.

"Back to Vegas. He was going to look up some special lady friend. A policewoman. I told him he should drop her before she started taking from him — no offense. But I understand that you people don't make any real money. And for that... you get to deal with filth all day."

"All shapes and sizes," Jim stated trying to keep his anger in check.

/Home/

Everyone arrived home and Stacey greeted them at the top of the stairs. "So, please tell me you guys are home and nothing bad has, or is, gonna happen?"

"Well, Khandi got herself a new boyfriend," Cosmo replied, kissing Stacey.

"Cos, you're lucky you're out of my reach," Jim snapped.

Jim and Khandi checked on Little Jimmy and Sammy and then went into their room.

"Jimmy, get off my ass. He's not gonna come here. And even if he did, I know how to protect myself. I'm not a civilian."

"You're not a superhero, either." Jim replied.

"Jimmy, if I let White change my life in any way, he wins. I'm not going to let him win."

"This isn't about winning, honey."

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay, honey, I don't want to argue. Let's just go to bed and get some sleep. We're gonna nail this son of a bitch tomorrow. I promise you."

"I love you so much, Jimmy."

"I love you, too, baby."

/Three Hours Later/

Jim and Khandi were sleeping soundly. Just then the phone rang and Khandi groped for it and picked it up. "Brass," she said when she answered.

"Hi, Khandi." Richard White said.

"Where are you?" Khandi asked as she glanced over at Jim. He stirred but he didn't wake up.

"I want to see you, talk to you. I know you want to see me. You've been trying all day. Let's meet."

"Where?"

"Somewhere you'll feel safe."

"The station."

"Funny. Make it Mesa Valley Park. A bench that brings back fond memories. You know the one. 7 a.m."

"Don't be late."

"Khandi, I'm not a fool. If I see one cop, we'll never consummate our relationship."

Khandi hung up the phone.

/Mesa Valley Park/

Khandi was sitting on the bench, nervously looking around. She saw a figure pushing a cart in the distance, but as the man walked closer she saw that the man was homeless and definitely wasn't Richard White. The man waved at her and smiled and she smiled back. She turned back to the path and saw a woman jogging and a man holding her from behind. The woman screamed as she passed Khandi.

Richard White yelled, "Run, bitch!" Then he turned toward Khandi and held a knife up to her neck.

A bunch of cops emerged from behind some trees and pointed their guns at Richard White. Jim pointed his gun at White. "Drop it, freak, now! Drop it! Don't make me shoot you!"

"On the ground, White, get down!" Sam yelled and kicked the back of White's legs forcing him to the ground.

"Just turn over and shut the fuck up," Khandi screamed at him and stepped over him and cuffed him.

"You lying, coward bitch!" White yelled back at her.

/LVPD - Observation Room/

Jim, Khandi and Cosmo were watching Richard White through the two-way mirror. "He wants to confess." Khandi said.

"Alright, let's do it." Jim said walking toward the door.

Khandi stopped Jim by grabbing his arm. "No, honey, he wants to play my reactions while he's doing it."

"He'll get off on that," Jim said disgustedly.

"Which is good. He'll be thinking with the wrong head, give you the advantage." Cosmo said.

Khandi nodded and turned toward the door, Jim stopped her. "Okay. Hey. The gun. He's gotta cop to using the gun." Jim said.

"Got it," Khandi stated and walked into the interrogation room.

"Khandi, I was wondering. I thought you stood me up." White said.

"Of course not. I just had a few things I had to take care of."

"Makeup, hair? You look nice."

"Thank you. So, you wanted to talk."

"Yes. I was wondering though, how's your mother?"

"Fine. How's yours?"

"You met her. The classic refrigerator mother. Let's forget about mothers, I wanna talk about you. Are you still carrying around all those scars from that rape? Are you still having nightmares?"

"Let's talk about Karen Fitzgerald." Khandi said ignoring his comments.

"One-track mind. Compulsive. Good for you."

"Yeah, how'd it happen?"

"We had a history, you know? So did you, I hear?"

"Yeah, I knew her. She was smart, competent."

"Not really. Not like you. She liked to read in Mesa Valley. Same time, same day, every week."

"That must have made it easy for you."

"Too easy."

"Too easy? Then why stalk her?"

"Stalk? That's sort of purple, isn't it? I mean, we both happened to go to a place we thought was safe, picturesque. Filled with bird watchers and "moes." Relaxing. Do you relax? I mean, seeing what you see every day, knowing how the world is, how bizarre and ugly it is?"

"Yeah, I relax."

"Bath? Chanting? Yoga? So, she didn't hear me sneak up behind her. She struggled a bit. It's hard to do when somebody's squeezing your trachea. It sounds a bit like... Styrofoam peanuts crunching."

"That's very descriptive."

"Thank you. In the clearing, I picked up a rock, I showed it to her, hit her with it. She yelped. She didn't scream. She yelped like a whipped dog. I made her crawl to me and ask me for my forgiveness for what she did to me."

"What did she do to you again?"

"In court she embarrassed me."

"Oh, right."

"She made a gurgling sound. I took that for an apology. I accepted. Then I took her. I think she liked it. What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"It does to me. You're still listening, so there must be something you're enjoying about my story. Maybe something's lacking? I know... You want me to say I killed her. You need that detail to kill me."

"Did you kill her?"

"I had a knife... and I cut her. And I watched her blood seep into the ground taking her life with it."

Khandi looked disappointed.

Jim and Cosmo were still watching through the two-way mirror. "He'll never say he used a gun." Jim stated.

"He gets that detail wrong, he could duck the death penalty. He probably tossed it in Lake Mead." Cosmo replied.

"You look disappointed, Khandi. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" White asked.

"Just... uh..." Khandi said pulling a chair closer to White, "tell me once more, how'd you kill her?"

"Thrill seeker. No. I'm through. Do what you can with what you got. I don't think you can kill me with it. Pity." he said and leaned closer to Khandi. "I'm fixed on you. And until I'm dead, I'll always be in your head. Just like you have somebody in your head. We're joined at the hip now, aren't we?" White turned toward the two-way mirror. "Jim, how are the kids?"

**TBC…**


	37. Good Ol' Hockey Game

**Chapter 37**

**Good Ol' Hockey Game**

Khandi glared at White, then looked to the one-way window before losing her temper. He stalked her, killed one of her friends and other people, and then stalked her family. He pushed just a little to far. She went across the table and grabbed White by the collar, and pulled him almost all the way across the table, "Watch your fucking mouth! Now where the hell did you hide the fucking gun?"

"What gun, sweetheart?" White smiled.

Khandi was about to knock his head into the table but threw him back in the chair, "You know what goddamn gun I am talking about!"

White leaned into the chair, "I'm not telling anymore." He smirked.

She looked over at the uniformed officer, "Get this bastard out of my sight."

The officer walked over to White and as he was handcuffing him, White spoke to Khandi, "I hope you don't have any more nightmares, about what happed on your engagement night."

Khandi glared at him tell he was out of the interrogation room. She leaned against the table and ran her hand through her hair. She wanted to drag that guy out into the street and shoot him point blank range. But she knew it would be no use. She wouldn't be aloud to.

Cosmo told Jim that he was going to deal with White and give him time to talk to Khandi about the interrogation.

Jim opened the door to the interrogation room slowly, "Honey?" he asked as he walked up to her.

Khandi looked up at Jim frowning, "Jimmy, I couldn't break him. I couldn't get him to cop to the gun. He…"

Jim pulled her into a hug, "It's all right, honey."

Khandi rested her head against his chest, "Jimmy…" she whispered as tears came to her eyes. White hit to many nerves for the both of them. The last nerve he hit was asking Jim about the kids.

/Good Ol' Hockey Game/

The Cavalry made it home safe and sound, "Daddy!" Little Jimmy said slowly making his way down the stairs. Jim picked him up and held him against his side.

"Hey little guy." Jim smiled.

Stacey handed over a crying Sammy, to Khandi. She took Sammy into her arms, "Shh, baby. Mama's here."

The little guy looked at Khandi and stopped crying. Stacey and Cosmo kissed as he walked in the door. Sam was the last one to walk in. Jim and Khandi already made it upstairs to the living room when Stacey followed, "Okay maybe I should do your work, sis. Then you can do mine."

"Uh, no." Khandi said looking up from Little Jimmy, Jim and Sammy.

Stacey took Sammy and put him down for a nap, and put Little Jimmy in his room to play, and then sat down on the arm of the couch, "Ah, that classic gotta know where you stand in life."

Jim looked at Stacey, "We both know where we stand in life."

"I sure do," Cosmo said walking in, "I'm crazy and it ain't getting any better."

"That's for sure." Sam said making his way over to one of the recliners, and sat down.

Cosmo did the same then looked at Khandi, this is where everything was going to become hard for all of them, but more for Jim and Khandi. Cosmo decided just to come out and ask her, "Okay, do you two want to tell us if what that jackass said about the rape is true?"

Khandi looked at him, her eyes were blank; "It is."

Sam leaned forward, frowning, "How did it happen?"

Khandi looked at Jim then at Cosmo and Sam, "Before Jimmy and I found out I was pregnant with Jimmy, it happened. Same night he proposed to me."

"Shit." Cosmo commented. Stacey not to gently smacked him on the shoulder.

"Well, anyways," Jim started, "we went to celebrate. At the Bellagio's where I ran into my ex-wife…"

"Double shit." Cosmo commented again, which got him another smack from Stacey.

"Let them finish would ya?" Stacey stated.

"… And a dirty son of a bitch cop I put away." Jim finished.

"So that's why you're barred from there." Sam commented.

"Exactly." Khandi replied, "Right after we were kicked out, Jimmy and me got a call to a crime scene… later it brought you two here. But I went alone down an alley where I was kidnapped," Khandi replied with tears forming in her eyes, "Then he raped, and beat me…. At one point…" she choked back the tears, "I thought he was going to kill me. By this point I knew it was O'Toole… the guy Jimmy put behind bars. The dirty cop." She spoke, leaning into Jim's comforting and protecting hold, "But it's all over. He's dead."

"Dead?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes Cosmo dead," Khandi stated.

"You know when someone stops breathing they're dead." Jim answered.

The room went into silence. Everyone was quiet; Cosmo and Sam were still soaking in the information. Cosmo couldn't believe it, that his best friend and sister-in-law was raped, she never really showed it. And even after the fact that she was, she was still strong. She was one of the strongest women he had ever known. Sam on the other hand couldn't believe it either. He had noticed a few things, but that was irrelevant. Khandi was like a little sister to him, and yet this had happened. Finding out that this had happened to her, made it hard to believe that she was still out there, kicking asses and taking names.

Stacey who finally had enough of the silence broke it with an idea, "Hey guys, I have an idea."

"Uh-oh." Cosmo joked.

"No seriously. You guys really need to relax. So why don't we all go to the skating rink?" Stacey asked.

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Skating? You mean on ice?"

"No shit." Jim answered.

/Good Ol' Hockey Game/

Khandi was first on the ice, with Little Jimmy who was holding her hand. She couldn't believe how much Jim had taught him to skate, "Mama, let go." Little Jimmy stated.

"All right now, but be careful." Khandi said as Cosmo came out on to the ice, and Stacey who went to the team bench with Sammy.

"Mama…" Little Jimmy said moving slowly down the ice. Khandi who was wearing men's skates skated over to Little Jimmy, right behind him. She gently took both of his hands and parted her legs, swinging him back and forth, getting a fit of laughter from him.

"Hey look at that!" Cosmo said skating over to the goal at the north end setting down four hockey sticks and a puck, "The little guy is skating."

"Awesome for his age." Khandi laughed letting go of Little Jimmy's hands.

"I go sit down." Little Jimmy stated in his best English making his way over to the team bench where Stacey was.

"Be careful sweetheart." Khandi said to Little Jimmy and skated over to Cosmo hockey stopping right in front of him, "Where's Jimmy?"

"Trying to convince Sam to come out and play." Cosmo answered.

Khandi raised an eyebrow, "What is he, grounded?"

"He got in trouble for kicking a guy's ass yesterday."

"Oh… what for?"

"For hitting on his girlfriend."

"Two black eyes?"

"And a broken nose."

"Was he suspended?"

"Principle expelled him."

Jim came out on to the ice, "Guys I think we have some training on our hands."

"Yeah who?" Cosmo asked.

Jim turned around and introduced what was Sam, "Sam."

Sam came out and grabbed on to the walls to get his balance. Khandi started to laugh so hard she fell onto her ass on the ice. Sam was wearing every type of pad imaginable, plus a helmet. Khandi finally caught her breath, "Need any more pads, Sam?"

"Maybe we should have wrapped him in bubble paper." Jim commented.

"How about we put him in a bubble?" Cosmo laughed.

"Very funny," Sam said as he started to do the splits, "How about a little help here?"

The three of them skated over to him, laughing. They helped him up, "Okay push off with one foot at a time." Khandi said grabbing Sam's hand, Cosmo grabbed the other, and Jim pushed him.

"You guys just had to get me out here." Sam stated.

"Yeah, we love a living joke." Cosmo stated.

Jim laughed, "There your getting the hang of it." He said passing them and started to skate backwards in front of them.

"Okay don't do that!" Sam said, wobbling down the ice.

"It's not that hard." Khandi smiled, "To skate better you don't need roller blade pads."

"Yeah you would be a lot better with out roller blade pads." Jim smiled.

"Okay it's not fair." Sam replied, "You both look like you've been trained!"

"I have." Khandi laughed, "I was in women's hockey leagues since I could remember to high school."

"So have I." Jim added.

Cosmo laughed, "I just know, how to skate."

Little Jimmy came out laughing, "C'mon, Unca Sam. I show you."

"Oh great, I'm getting taught by the little guy who can skate better then me." Sam mumbled. Stacey turned on the CD player in the arena since there were only them there. And the song by Prism – Armageddon, came on. Sam looked at the rest of the Cavalry, "Prefect song guys."

"We could always have: Another One Bites The Dust. Put on for you." Jim commented.

"Or: Nervous Norvous – Trafusion." Cosmo laughed.

Khandi laughed along, "Oh yeah that's totally you Sammy."

After an hour, and the umpteenth time of Sam falling and bringing down either one or all three of them down they finally got him to skate. Jim looked at Sam making his way back; he wasn't doing half bad, "Finally! We must be miracle workers. You can skate."

"Can we play a game now?" Khandi asked leaning up against the north goal net.

"Okay," Cosmo said, "I'll take Wayne Gretzky over here," he said referring to Sam. Cosmo grabbed a hockey stick and the puck. He took off down the ice towards the south goal net – Jim and Khandi's net. Which they took off after him, after they grabbed two hockey sticks. Sam who was still making his way down the ice got passed by Cosmo, and then followed by Khandi and Jim. He spun around like in a cartoon going down on the ice.

"Cosmo don't you fucking dare," Khandi said as she followed him behind the net, and bashed him into the wall taking the puck and passing it half way to the blue line to Jim.

Sam finally got up in addition to was making his way to the north net to get a hockey stick when Jim passed him followed by Khandi and Cosmo, which spun him around again like a cartoon on to the ice, "Wait just a fucking minute!" Sam screamed from the ice.

Jim made a goal and stopped. So did Khandi and Cosmo, "What?" Cosmo asked innocently.

"Can I at least get a hockey stick thingy first?" Sam asked, trying to get up but fell back down again.

Jim grabbed the last hockey stick from on top of the north net, "You mean this hockey stick thingy?" Jim asked.

Cosmo rubbed his shoulder, "Where the fuck did you learn to chuck like that?"

"Twelve years of being in hockey leagues can do that to you." Khandi laughed as Jim skated over to Sam to help him up, and to teach him how to hold the hockey stick.

"Like this." Jim coached.

Sam looked at him, "I know how to hold a damn hockey stick."

"Are you sure?" Cosmo asked.

Sam looked at Cosmo, "Come here."

"Uh I wouldn't if I were you." Khandi advised Cosmo.

"Honey, if you value your life I wouldn't go no where near him." Stacey said coming back to the team box, holding Sammy and Little Jimmy was behind her.

"Okay, can we play now?" Khandi asked again.

"How bout we teach Gretzky the rules first?" Jim asked.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow, "Fuck the rules and lets just play!"

"I'm really starting to like you." Khandi smiled.

"Starting?" Cosmo asked, "Just starting?"

"Um, guys…" Sam interrupted, "How do you play?"

Jim looked at him, "You take the puck to the other end of the ice, your opponents, and try to score in the little box."

"You do know what a puck is right?" Khandi laughed.

Sam glared at them, "I can't believe I got talked into this."

"Okay, like Cos said. Fuck the rules and let's just play." Khandi smiled.

Jim looked Sam, "Try to skate like us."

"Try? I hope that's the key word." Sam said.

Khandi got Sam to the center of the ice. The game was just starting. Stacey came out onto the ice to drop the puck. But before she dropped the puck she looked at Sam, "This is what your supposed to hit with the hockey stick. With the fat end of the hockey stick."

"Just drop the fucking puck." Sam growled.

Stacey dropped the puck and Khandi let Sam take the puck. Sam took the puck down the ice fast. Khandi caught up to him and chucked him into the boards, and took the puck and headed down the ice. Cosmo tried to take the puck but missed and fell on the ice.

"Cosmo you can keep wishing." Khandi said as Sam caught up to her chucking her into the boards, "What the fuck?"

"Where'd he come from?" Jim asked skating after Sam and finally stole the puck from Sam.

"Damn you Jim!" Sam cursed chasing after him.

"Honey!" Jim said as he passed the puck to Khandi who was about to score when Cosmo knocked her down to the ice and headed off south bound to that net.

"Cosmo you're going to pay for that!" Khandi screamed getting up chasing after him.

Khandi was about to chuck Cosmo to the ground when Sam did, "Sorry about that."

"Sorry about that my ass Sam." Khandi cursed, and watched Jim chuck Cosmo into the boards and stole the puck from him.

Sam chased after Jim and was about to chuck him into the boards but missed chucking himself into the boards, "Okay," Jim said scoring, "You know how to skate, your as good as us."

"So I lied. Sue me." Sam, said taking the puck and skating down the ice.

Khandi met him half way but went to chuck him to take the puck but missed landing on her back, she stuck out her hockey stick tripping Sam, "No rules, no penalties!" Khandi said getting up to take the puck but Cosmo already did.

"Muahahaha!" Cosmo laughed evilly as he scored, "Pros my ass!"

"Cos," Jim warned, "I don't need help to kick your sorry ass."

"Now, now, kids!" Stacey piped up, "Kick ass nicely!"

"Daddy and Mama, good hockey pwayers." Little Jimmy yelled in his best English.

Jim grabbed the puck from the net and passed it to Khandi to took off like a bolt of lighting down the other net but was chucked by Cosmo to took the puck. By this time, the whole Cavalry was at the south end of the arena. Khandi chucked Cosmo, Sam chucked, Khandi, Jim chucked Sam. They all went down. Khandi rubbed her head, "Ow."

Little Jimmy stood up on the bench, by this time Stacey had taken off his skates and put on his runner, "Go! Daddy! Mama!" he cheered.

Sam pushed Cosmo off himself, "Get the hell off of me."

Jim, who helped Khandi up, picked up his hockey stick and took off with the puck. Cosmo seen this and screamed, "Cheater! Get back here!" He said getting up.

Khandi pushed him back on top of Sam, "It's only cheating if you're caught."

"I see you!" Stacey yelled, laughing.

Jim scored on the net, "Hey Cos! I didn't know you swung both ways!"

"I don't!" Cosmo yelled getting up followed by Sam, "Blame it on your wife!"

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Khandi said pushing him back down onto the ice.

"Hey look who's getting pushed around by a short stop." Sam laughed.

Khandi looked at him, "Short? Who you calling short totem poll?" she said pushing him; he landed on his ass, next to Cosmo who was trying to get up.

Jim was killing him self laughing at the other end, "Sam you are the tallest one."

"Go Mama!" Little Jimmy cheered.

Cosmo stood up finally, "Okay I surrender."

"All right France, we'll leave you alone. You ain't got no Napoleon anymore." Khandi laughed skating over to the half line.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow, "Who the fuck is Napo dude?"

"Look who skipped school a lot," Jim laughed.

"Yeah! Me!" Cosmo laughed.

Sam stood up, "It shows, dumbass."

"Who you calling a dumbass?" Cosmo asked.

Jim laughed, "He's been hit on the head too many times."

Little Jimmy looked at Jim, "Daddy, I tired."

"Okay, time to get the Bickersons home." Khandi said skating over to the door.

"I was calling you a dumbass." Sam said right behind Jim as they all headed for the door.

"Me? I saved your ass more the a public toilet has seen ass." Cosmo defended himself.

"Oooooooooooo," Khandi said then laughed, "Fight, fight, fight… wait, not in front of the kids."

"Which kids?" Jim asked, "The big kids or the little guys?"

/Good Ol' Hockey Game/

"You ever pull that stick out of your ass?" Cosmo asked Sam as they came into the house. Jim was carrying a sound a sleep Little Jimmy, and Khandi was carrying a sound a sleep Sammy. Stacey and Cosmo were stuck with all the hockey gear.

"Just when I think you said the most stupidest thing, you keep on talking," Sam countered.

"Sammy, you couldn't find your ass with both hands and a map!" Cosmo countered.

"What is this pre-school?" Khandi asked.

Stacey dropped the hockey sticks and went in front of Cosmo, "Sam, bedroom! Cosmo, bedroom!"

They both went to the bedrooms; Jim went and put Little Jimmy to bed, but as Jim laid Little Jimmy down in his bed Little Jimmy slightly woke up, "I wove wou, Daddy."

"I love you too." Jim said covering up Little Jimmy.

**TBC…**


	38. Serendipity

**Chapter 38**

**Serendipity**

/Crime Scene/

Jim and Khandi had a lot of fun at the skating rink yesterday, but duty called and here they are at yet another crime scene. They met up with a uniformed officer who led them to where the body was: the body was an infant.

"Newborn. Caucasian female. Five, six pounds tops." the officer reported to them.

"Tossed down the sewer?" Jim asked.

"If the water had been any higher, the little tyke never would've been found."

The body was covered by a small white sheet. Khandi bent down and lifted it up. "I want the fucking monster who did this," Khandi said disgustedly. "Umbilical cord's still attached."

"Tied off with dental floss. We got a home birth?" Jim asked.

"Newborns: ten times more likely to be killed the first day of life than any other time." Khandi said.

"So odds are we're looking at a mom who freaked out?" Jim asked.

"How the hell can you call her a mom, Jimmy?" Khandi asked and looked at the officer. "M.E. here yet?"

"En route. But the guy who found it is a doctor. Knows a thing or two." the officer replied as Grissom approached Jim and Khandi.

"I found a blowfly on the body," Grissom stated.

"Maggot?" Jim asked.

"Freshly laid. Which tells me she hasn't been down there for more than three hours." Grissom stated.

"Well, if it was the woman, she couldn't have traveled far this soon after delivery." Khandi said.

"If she lives nearby, shouldn't be too hard to find a new mom," Jim paused and looked at Khandi, "sorry a woman missing a baby."

/Frith Apartments/

The apartment manager led Jim and Khandi up a flight of stairs. "Yeah, we got a tenant about to pop. Name's Brianna Morris. Moved into 2-H three months ago," the manager told them.

"Who with?" Khandi asked.

"Nobody. So she said. Didn't mention she was pregnant."

"It's a hard thing to hide." Jim stated.

"Well, she wore bulky clothes. When it became obvious, I made a passing inquiry, she denied it."

"How old a girl are we talking?" Khandi asked.

"Uh, early 20's."

"Boyfriends?" Jim asked.

"No. Not that I was introduced to." They stopped at a door and the manager knocked. "Miss Morris? I got a leak in 1-H. Got to check your pipes. You there?" The manager unlocked the door and they all entered. "Miss Morris, I got some people with me."

Jim and Khandi walked around the apartment and Jim disappeared into the bedroom. "Yo," Jim called out. Khandi walked into the bedroom. "I don't think she got rid of the baby."

"I don't think she made it out of the delivery room." Khandi added.

"Yeah, she's dead." Jim stated.

"Then who dumped that baby?" Khandi asked.

Sam was talking to an elderly neighbor who was tending to her many, many pet birds. "I can't imagine who would do something that horrible." she stated.

"Brianna have any family or friends?" Sam asked.

"Not that she ever mentioned."

"You two were friendly?"

"She helped me with my groceries. And she picked up some birdseed once when I ran out." she said and picked up a photo from her mantel to show Sam. "This was at my birthday in August."

Sam looked at the picture. "Hardly the life of the party, huh?"

"She was a sad girl. But my birds just loved her so she must have been a good person."

"Was there a daddy in the picture?"

"No."

"Any prospective step daddies?"

"Not since she moved here. Poor thing. She was always alone."

"We know she had a visitor last night or early morning. Did you see anyone?"

"No."

"Hear anything?"

"I'm sorry," she said pointing to her hearing aid. "I'm stone deaf without this. The little buggers make so much noise in the morning. I just put it in an hour ago."

Cosmo was interviewing another neighbor. "Heard someone knocking over there about 6 AM." the neighbor said.

"Must have been banging pretty loud."

"No, just regular. I work from home. My desk's right by the door."

"What did you hear after that?"

"Not a peep."

"Woman had a freakin' baby across the hall and you don't hear it."

"I don't know. She was a quiet girl."

"No woman's quiet during childbirth."

"Sorry."

The neighbor closed his door and Cosmo walked over to Sam. "Nobody saw or heard anything." Cosmo said.

"Or bothered to get to know her." Sam added.

"Girl that age carrying that kind of baggage had to reach out to somebody."

Cosmo and Sam walked into the victim's apartment and found Khandi and Doc Robbins there. "Somebody had to deliver that baby. Even cleaned up the afterbirth." Robbins stated.

"So how did he kill her?" Khandi asked.

"Can't rule out that anyone did. Like mother, like daughter. I've got no obvious cause of death on either."

"You think they might have died in childbirth?" Khandi asked.

"You rarely see it nowadays. But mom could have had a blood or amniotic fluid clot, even a stroke. I'll let you know after the autopsies." Robbins stated.

Khandi walked over to Sam and Cosmo. "Phone line works. She could've called for help." Sam said.

"Well, killers don't usually encourage that," Cosmo replied. "Killers usually cut the phone lines and don't wait around for labor."

"There's no evidence of foul play yet," Khandi said.

"What about a baby down a sewer?" Cosmo asked.

"Someone who thought they were helping." Khandi replied.

"With friends like that..." Cosmo said, cutting himself off.

"Maybe it was somebody who found her too late. They pick up where she left off, hiding her dirty little secret?" Sam added.

Khandi and Cosmo entered the bedroom. Cosmo pointed to a pool of blood on the mattress. "Who are they trying to kid? It's obvious she gave birth." Cosmo said.

"It tracks with having it at home. Hospitals document newborns. She didn't want anyone to know." Khandi replied.

Jim came out of the bathroom and met up with Khandi and Cosmo. "Someone did," Jim stated pointing to a bottle of pre-natal vitamins. "Pre-natals prescribed by a Dr. Curtis."

/Dr. Curtis' Office/

Jim and Khandi were walking and talking with Dr. Curtis. "Brianna wasn't due for another three weeks."

"When's the last time you saw her?" Khandi asked.

"Last Tuesday. There was no indication she was ready to deliver."

"What about stress? That can cause labor can't it?" Jim asked.

"Extreme trauma, emotional or physical, can cause labor."

"Anybody causing Brianna anxiety? Maybe the baby's father?" Khandi asked.

"She never mentioned one."

"Not once in eight months?" Jim asked.

"Well, I only saw her for the last three. Before that, she went to the free clinic."

"That's a big price jump to this place," Khandi stated.

"Well, you get what you pay for. She took every test available and spared no expense."

"Any problems?" Jim asked.

"Medically, no. But I had my concerns."

"About?" Khandi asked.

"She was very detached from the pregnancy. She didn't want to know the sex, didn't want to see the ultrasound, or even want to hear the heartbeat."

"Unusual for an expectant mother." Jim said.

Dr. Curtis' pager beeped. "Oh, I've got to take this. Excuse me. My secretary can help you with anything that you need."

"Thanks." Khandi said.

Dr. Curtis left and Khandi turned to Jim. "Did not sound like Brianna wanted this baby, Jimmy."

"Then why spend all that money on its care? We've got two kids, honey. We know better than anyone that insurance does not pay for any of those extra tests."

Jim and Khandi went to see Dr. Curtis' secretary. "Excuse me, Brianna Morris' payment history. Could I get a copy of that?" Jim asked.

"It's in my problem file. Last week's payment was declined."

The secretary handed the file to Khandi and she and Jim flipped through it. "The credit card is in the name of Ron Wolcott. Who's that?' Khandi asked.

"I don't know. He's never been in."

/Ron Wolcott's House/

Jim and Khandi approached the front door. "Not a bad place for a guy with credit problems." Jim said.

"Maybe he gave too much to charity, helping out young, unwed mothers." Khandi replied.

Just then Kelly Wolcott, Ron's wife, walked up behind Jim and Khandi. "May I help you?"

"Las Vegas Police. Does Ron Wolcott live here?" Jim asked.

"Yes. That's my husband. What's this about?"

"We think he may be the victim of identity theft. Someone's been using one of his credit cards." Jim said.

"Oh, no. How much have they charged?" Kelly asked.

"$20,000 to a Dr. Curtis." Khandi said.

"That's... that's Brianna's OB/GYN."

"You know Brianna?" Khandi asked.

"Of course. She's carrying our baby."

/Inside the Wolcott House/

Jim and Khandi were inside talking to Ron and Kelly Wolcott. "Why would somebody kill our baby?" Ron asked.

"Brianna was your surrogate?" Jim asked.

"No, the baby was hers. We were adopting it." Ron replied.

"Emily Rose," Kelly added.

"We've had that name picked out for ten years now. That's how long we've been trying." Ron said.

"We just couldn't get pregnant. We tried in vitro three times." Kelly added.

"And then you found Brianna?" Khandi asked.

"She was living in a hellhole. We found her a place in a safer neighborhood." Kelly answered.

"We paid her expenses. She was doing manual labor. It wasn't safe for the baby." Ron said.

"Why'd you cut off the credit card?" Jim asked.

"We didn't." Kelly said.

"One of our cards was maxed out. I took care of it." Ron added.

"Which adoption agency did you go through?" Khandi asked.

"We didn't. It was set through a mutual friend." Kelly replied.

"Who's that?" Khandi asked.

"Marcy Cochran. She's the wife of one of Ron's co-workers in R&D."

"Where?"

"The Flavor Institute in North Vegas," Ron answered.

"And how does Marcy Cochran know Brianna?" Jim asked.

"Marcy does a lot of volunteer work. Brianna called her hotline." Kelly said.

/Help Line Office/

Several Volunteers were answering phones. Jim and Khandi were talking to Marcy Cochran at her desk. "Brianna tried to commit suicide?" Khandi asked.

"No. But she was thinking about it."

"Why?" Jim asked.

"She just found out she was pregnant. She was overwhelmed. She said she couldn't handle her own life, let alone the responsibility of a baby."

"She have any family?" Jim asked.

"Father jumped ship before she was born. Mother was abusive, dumped her in foster care at five. She didn't want the cycle repeating itself."

"She ever mention the baby's father?" Khandi asked.

"Yeah. She met him in the park. He was the man of her dreams until the next morning. He gave her a fake number. She never heard from him again."

"You get this involved with all your calls?" Jim asked.

"We're not supposed to. This girl broke my heart. I gave her my home number. We talked every night."

"Convincing her to give up the baby?" Khandi asked.

"It was a win-win. Ron and Kelly were desperate. And Brianna could not have found better parents."

"When was the last time you talked?" Jim asked.

"Four days ago."

"And what was going on?" Khandi asked.

"Whatever you're thinking, the Wolcotts would never hurt Brianna."

"Why would we think that?" Jim asked.

"This is gonna sound horrible for someone in my position. Brianna and I had a fight."

"About what?" Khandi asked.

"My idiot husband. I told him something in confidence, and he went and told Ron Wolcott."

"What did he tell him?" Jim asked.

"That Brianna was keeping the baby."

**TBC...**


	39. Paternity

**Chapter 39**

**Paternity Test**

/LVPD - Conference Room/

McKeen was pouring a cup of coffee while he was discussing the case with the Cavalry. "Why would the Wolcott's lie?" McKeen asked.

"To cover the grand poobah of all motives. They were ripped off." Cosmo answered.

"They were desperate for this baby. She was the only light at the end of a ten-year-long tunnel." Khandi stated.

"It just wasn't the emotional investment. I pulled their financials. They were stretched pretty tight." Sam added.

"They'd already dropped a chunk of change trying to get pregnant." Jim said.

"Now they've got doctor's bills, maternity clothes, rent, food." Khandi stated.

"This baby was bought and paid for." Cosmo said.

"And they're left with squat. No baby, no refund." Jim commented.

"And no recourse. The biological mother can change her mind at any time." Sam said.

"The Wolcotts must've been furious. They go to Brianna's apartment, they try to reason with her..." Khandi stated.

"Things get ugly, maybe a shoving match. Brianna falls, goes into labor." JIm finished.

"And what? They deliver the baby themselves?" McKeen asked.

"Well, they give it the old college try, things go south. First the mother dies, then the baby." Sam said.

"Which goes down the sewer, along with their dreams." Cosmo added.

"That's pretty out there. Let's run this by Robbins. See if any of it floats." McKeen added.

/Doc Robbins' Office/

Jim and Khandi went to see Doc Robbins to see if they can get a cause of death. "The baby exsanguinated." Robbins said.

"Bled to death." Khandi stated.

"How? There were no wounds." Jim said.

"Through the umbilical cord," Robbins replied.

"But we saw it. It was tied off." Khandi said.

"Not until the baby had lost more than half her blood."

"Maybe this was an accident. The Wolcotts wanted that baby alive." Jim said.

"Well, someone definitely wanted the mom dead. Perp knew how to kill her without leaving a mark." Robbins stated.

"She bled out, too?" Khandi asked.

"That would've taken much longer for an adult. This woman was burked."

"What the hell is that?" Khandi asked.

"It's an arcane method of suffocation, dating back to 19th Century Scotland. Thought up by two men selling cadavers to medical schools who ran out of bodies."

"So they created their own?" Khandi asked.

Robbins nodded. "Quickest way was to sit on the victim's chest while holding the nose and mouth."

"You found petechial hemorrhaging?" Khandi asked.

"Compression indentation on the sternum matches the button on her maternity dress. Perp sat on her."

"Any defensive wounds? Fingernail scrapings?" Jim asked.

"She couldn't fight back. She was injected with Versed, a powerful sedative that paralyzes."

"But doesn't knock you out. Brianna would've felt everything going on, but couldn't lift a finger to resist." Khandi said.

"Wait a minute. How can you go into labor if you're paralyzed?" Jim asked.

"Pitocin. Causes the cervix to dilate."

"Which pregnant women produce naturally." Khandi said.

"But I found evidence of a synthetic form in the anal cavity. I'd say your perp incapacitated her with the Versed, and then gave her a Pitocin suppository to induce labor."

"And then ripped the baby right out of her." Jim said.

/The Flavor Institute/

Jim and Khandi entered the Flavor Institute and walked up to Ron Wolcott. "You know when you said Flavor Institute, we thought you worked in a candy story." Jim said.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Oh, what are you?" Khandi asked and took a card off the shelf and read it. "C-H-3-C-O-O-5-H-11."

Ron took the card from Khandi. "He's a chemist. What are you cooking?" Jim asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but isoatyl acetate." Ron stated.

"Wow, that sounds pretty hardcore." Jim said.

"It's the dominant component of banana flavoring. And what the hell is this about?"

"Your degree in chemistry and the fact that Brianna was drugged before her death." Khandi said.

"You can't possibly think I had anything to do with that."

"You and your wife both knew that Brianna changed her mind. Now, why did you lie to us?" Jim asked.

"I knew. But she didn't. That's why I didn't say anything in front of her."

"You expect us to believe that you didn't tell your wife that she wasn't getting the baby." Khandi said.

"I thought I could convince Brianna to do the right thing."

"By killing her." Khandi said.

"By cutting off my credit card to show her she couldn't possibly support a baby."

"And Brianna put quite a dent in your bank account. She owed you." Jim said.

"You were just taking what was rightfully yours. You really botched it up, though." Khandi added.

Khandi showed Ron a picture of the dead infant. "This was my daughter. I didn't do this. Brianna was having last minute doubts. But I knew she'd come around." Ron said.

"Not according to your phone records. You were hounding her right until the day she died." Jim replied.

"Not in person. I might've called her too much, but I certainly didn't kill her by phone."

/Wolcott Home/

Khandi was giving orders to Sara and searching for any evidence. "There's a bathroom upstairs. Luminol anywhere he might have washed up." Khandi said.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kelly asked.

"'Cause your husband has a habit for lying. You ever noticed?" Jim asked.

"No. Ron is honest to a fault."

"Mrs. Wolcott, he swore that you had no idea that Brianna was keeping the baby. Now, if you did know, he lied to us. If he didn't, he lied to you." Khandi said.

Khandi opened one of the drawers in the kitchen and found something.

"You have no idea what I've been through. He lied to protect me."

Khandi pulled the item out of the drawer. It's a small, black box. She opened it and inside was four vials of chemicals. "Mmm-hmm. Did your husband ever bring his work home with him?" Khandi asked.

"No."

"No? Then what are these?" Khandi asked.

"I don't know."

ADA Lauren Weaver appeared out of nowhere behind Khandi. "They look like pharmaceuticals to me. It's in the warrant, bag it." Weaver stated.

"Who the hell are you?" Khandi asked.

"That's our new ADA, honey." Jim said, making introductions. "Lauren Weaver, Khandi Brass. Khandi, Lauren Weaver."

"Do I know you?" Weaver asked Jim.

"Yeah, first base, cops' team. Come here." Jim said leading Weaver away from everyone else. Khandi followed shortly after.

"Oh, right. I didn't recognize you when you weren't covered in my dust." Weaver said.

"That's very good. What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"It's my case," Weaver replied.

"It's not your job. We're the detectives." Khandi said.

"And I'm very hands-on. I like to see my cases through from beginning to end."

"Well, things are being handled just fine here," Jim, said.

"Great. Tell you what? Let me take a quick sweep and then we can go to the crime scene together."

"It's already been processed." Khandi said.

"Not by me." Weaver replied.

/Brianna Morris' Apartment/

Jim, Khandi and ADA Lauren Weaver were looking through Brianna's apartment. "What microscopic piece of evidence do you expect to find here that CSI didn't turn up?" Jim asked.

"You never know. Death doesn't stop the mailman. Anyone check her box since she died?" Weaver asked.

"Had it rerouted to the station." Khandi said.

"Brianna hit the gravy train with this couple. Why would she cut them off?" Weaver asked.

"Because her maternal instincts finally kicked in." Jim said.

"Or she found a higher bidder. Let's look for a paper trail to another couple." Weaver stated.

"We could, but it would be a waste of time." Khandi said.

"Why? 'Cause I suggested it?" Weaver asked.

"Uh, no. Because she just checked out all these books on child-rearing. She was keeping the baby." Khandi stated.

"How do you know when she got them?" Weaver asked.

"Because they were checked out from the library. And I'd say judging from the due date, a couple of days before her death." Khandi replied.

Weaver looked through the books and picked one out. "Skin Diseases of the Elderly? Now, why would a 22-year-old pregnant woman need this?"

"Beats me. But we'll be sure to let you know as soon as we find out." Jim said and left the apartment. Khandi followed him.

/Las Vegas Public Library/

Cosmo and Sam were showing Miss Giddens, a library employee, a photo of Brianna. "Recognize this girl?" Sam asked.

"Oh, of course. She'd just sit and read the periodicals all day."

"So what else can you tell us about her?" Sam asked.

"She was determined to better herself. Always checked out self-help books."

"Like what? Cashing in on Your Inner Child?" Cosmo asked.

"Seems like you got to know Brianna." Sam stated.

"Just from her reading list. I tried to talk about the baby, but it was a touchy subject."

"Until last week. She cleared off the baby shelf." Cosmo said.

"Oh, it was the oddest thing. First she came to the counter, very anxious. Asked how she could find information about someone in her magazine."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I sent her to Josephine, in computers."

Sam and Cosmo left and went to the library computer lab. "Yeah, I remember her. The article was from a new magazine called Good Looks." Josephine said.

"What was it about? A celebrity? Athlete?" Sam asked.

"Dermatologist. I looked up his bio for her. He wrote a book called..."

"Skin Diseases of the Eldery?" Cosmo asked.

"That's it." Josephine said and began to look up the book.

"Dermatologists are MDs. Easy access to Versed and Pitocin." Sam said.

"Yeah and everybody who goes to medical school learns how to deliver a baby." Cosmo added.

"Dr. Archibald Newlands." Josephine said.

"She say why she wanted information on this guy?" Sam asked.

"She didn't have to. The next thing she asked was how to file a paternity suit."

/Dr. Archibald Newlands Office/

Jim and Khandi were sitting in Dr. Archibald Newlands office. "How could I be the father of her baby? I never met her until last week."

"Let me refresh your memory. Eight months. Maybe a quickie?" Khandi asked.

"No."

"She just came to you out of the blue?" Jim asked.

"No. A magazine article. Apparently, I bore a striking resemblance to an ex-boyfriend."

"You two work through this at your apartment?" Khandi asked.

"No, my office. I tried to tell her she was mistaken, but she caused a scene. I had to call security."

"What time did you get into work on Monday?" Khandi asked.

"Traffic was heavy coming in from my cottage. I didn't get in until about 9:30."

"Yeah, morning commute is a bitch. Uh, what time did you leave?" Jim asked.

"Around 7:00."

"Can anyone vouch for that?" Khandi asked.

"My wife. She's also my partner, doing sclerotheraphy down the hall."

"You guys commuted together?" Jim asked.

"Usually. But that day, my wife had grand rounds."

"Grand rounds," Jim repeated and looked at a picture of Newlands family. "It's a nice looking family."

"I can't comprehend why someone would want to hurt them like this."

"Well, it's easy enough to clear up. Just take a paternity test." Khandi said.

"I was just about to suggest that."

/LVPD - Conference Room/

Jim, Khandi, Sam and McKeen were all sitting around waiting for the paternity test results. "So, who's our daddy?" McKeen asked.

"Results aren't back yet," Jim said.

Just then ADA Lauren Weaver entered the room and she was very agitated. "You were supposed to call as soon as you found out anything. What's this I hear, you're onto a new suspect?"

"We found a guy Brianna believed was the father." Khandi said.

"He's not copping to it, though." Jim added.

"That's why you have to come to me. I can get an order for a paternity test."

"He offered it up voluntarily." Jim said.

"Usually a bad sign when we get it so easily." McKeen stated.

"What about the chemist?" Weaver asked.

"His alibi is solid." McKeen replied.

"Well, everybody's after the flavor of the month, so the place he works in has hidden cameras everywhere. He got in at 6:00 and stayed there all morning." Sam said.

"And what about the pharmaceuticals we found at his house?" Weaver asked.

"That was a sample case a sales rep sent him. Our techs said no combination can make Pitocin or Versed." Sam replied.

"So he really was shielding his wife." Khandi stated.

Cosmo entered carrying the results of the paternity test. "Last call for bets on Dr. Newlands' paternity test." Cosmo called out.

"Just give us the results, Cosmo." McKeen said.

"What do you want, the bad news or the good news first?" Cosmo asked.

"Cosmo." McKeen warned.

"He's not the father." Cosmo stated.

"So what's the good news?" Weaver asked.

"We cleared a cold case." Cosmo said.

**TBC...**


	40. The Honey Rapist

**Chapter 40**

**The Honey Rapist**

/Dr. Archibald's Newlands' Office/

Jim and Khandi walked into a procedure room where Dr. Newlands was administering Botox on a patient. "You can't come in here."

"There's no need to get a worry wrinkle, ma'am," Jim said to the patient. "Dr. Newlands' wife will be happy to finish your Botox."

"Why?" Newlands asked.

"You need to come with us." Khandi stated.

"I never touched that woman."

"We know, you like them much younger, you sick fuck." Jim said.

"What are you talking about?' Newlands asked.

"We ran the sample that you volunteered through our system. We got a hit." Khandi said.

"To what?"

"DNA left on a 6-year-old little girl that your raped in 2001. Let's go you sick bastard," Jim said escorting him out.

/LVPD - Interrogation Room/

Jim and Khandi were interrogating Dr. Newlands. "There must be some mistake."

"DNA doesn't lie." Khandi said.

"Well, then you have to know that I'm not the father of that dead girl's baby."

"Doesn't mean you didn't kill her." Jim said.

"Why on earth would I?" Newlands asked.

"Brianna making all those wild accusations. That could have ruined your practice, break up your family." Khandi replied.

"I see what you're doing. You can't get me on murder, so you frame me on this other thing."

"Hey, asshole, this other thing, is an innocent girl whose childhood you stole," Jim snapped at him and showed him the picture of the little girl.

"I didn't"

"You know what her biggest fear was before you? Starting the first grade." Jim said.

"She told her mom she was ready for big girl clothes, so they took her to Meadows Mall." Khandi added.

"You were lurking in the children's department." Jim stated.

"I've never been to Meadows Mall."

"You lured her into the dressing room." Khandi said.

"It doesn't make any sense."

"You want to know what doesn't make sense, you bastard?" Khandi said. "That you could stop at just one. You see, it's not is a pedophile's nature."

"I'm not a pedophile."

"Yeah, you are. Just a well read one. DNA convictions start hitting the news, you start covering your tracks." Jim said.

"And your dick," Khandi added.

"We're gonna find your other victims and all of your cellmates are going to know exactly how many you raped." Jim said.

Weaver opened the door to the interrogation room. "Detectives, a minute." Weaver said and left.

Jim followed her out and shut the door. "Where's McKeen?"

"I don't know."

"Then you don't interrupt me when I'm in there with a perp. You stand here, watch through this one-way, and you see where we are." Jim said.

"Where we are is three months past the five-year statute of limitations. We can't touch him."

"I know that. He's technically not under arrest."

"Then why is he in there?"

"He's a person of special interest in a string of other cases."

"Yeah, which ones?"

"That's what we're trying to find out!" Jim snapped.

"By the book."

"Trust me, that guy in there has a lot of other victims who's time hasn't run out. And we still like him for Brianna."

Jim was about to go back in the interrogation room when Brad Lewis walked up to them. "ADA Weaver, Brad Lewis. I assume you're here to protect your pedophile?" Jim asked after making introductions.

"Alleged pedophile. And Lauren and I go way back." Lewis replied.

"Yeah, but back then most of his clients just screwed employees out of pension plans." Weaver stated.

Lewis laughed. "Well, this one didn't screw anyone. If he's not charged, I'll be collecting him." Lewis entered the interrogation room. "Detective Brass, my client has nothing more to say to you."

"Not gonna be talking to him again," Jim said to Weaver and walked off.

Khandi came out of the interrogation room. "Did you get anything?" Weaver asked.

"No. Thanks to you." Khandi snapped and walked off.

/Khandi's Office/

Jim and Khandi entered her office. They were both extremely pissed off. "Fuck! There's got to be other victims." Jim stated and plopped down in a chair.

"We ran the MO, honey. There's nothing at the malls."

"There are security cameras everywhere. He knew to change it up."

"The smart ones change MOs," Khandi said walking up behind Jim and massaged his shoulders, "but no one changes signatures."

"Look, we've both been through Molly's file. If he had some kind of telltale quirk, they didn't get it out of her."

"She's older now, sweetheart. Maybe there's something she remembers."

/Molly Stratton's Home/

Jim and Khandi were talking with Molly in her backyard. "I don't know. I was a kid then. It was a long time ago."

"Molly, we found the man that did it." Khandi said.

"Good. I hope they kill him in jail."

"Actually, he's not in jail yet." Jim said.

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"The law let's us pursue someone for only so long, and we caught this guy a little too late." Jim answered.

"You guys suck." Molly said and walked away.

"I hate to do this to her," Khandi said.

"It's for her." Jim replied.

Molly was not playing tetherball. Jim and Khandi walked over to her. "Molly, I know it seems like everyone let you down, but we want to make it right." Jim said.

"Well, you can't."

"We think that he's hurting other little girls." Khandi said.

"So go bother them."

"Well, we need your help to figure out who they are." Jim said.

"How would I know?" Molly asked.

"Maybe there was something that he did with you that could link him to the others." Jim replied.

"Then we could put him away." Khandi added.

Molly had something to say but didn't want to. "Like what?" Molly asked.

"You know, it could be anything. Something small that at the time you didn't even realize meant anything. A, uh, smell, a phrase he kept saying?" Jim asked.

Molly looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Molly. Or maybe something too embarrassing to tell, huh?" Khandi asked.

Molly could barely hold it together. Khandi looked at her sympathetically. Jim let Khandi and Molly have a moment alone. As soon as he walked off, Molly began to sob. Khandi comforted her as she did.

"It's okay, honey. It's okay." Khandi whispered to her.

/LVPD - Conference Room/

Jim, Khandi and McKeen were walking into the conference room. "He tells her they're giving away free candy. She follows him to a back dressing room." Jim said.

"Where was mom?" McKeen asked.

"Ten feet away, digging through the sales rack." Khandi answered.

"He locks the door, exposes himself, squirts honey on it, tells her to lick it. The sick fucking freak." Jim stated.

"He carries a bottle of honey around?" McKeen asked.

"A packet. Probably got it at the food court." Khandi said.

"He tells her that she's gonna like it. That it's sweet. Tastes like a lollipop." Jim said.

"She doesn't want to, but he won't open the door till she does." Khandi added.

"She's six and scared." McKeen stated.

"One lick flips the switch. He rapes her." Jim said.

"We've been going through the databases looking for a match." Khandi added.

Sam caught the end of their conversation and spoke up. "I got one. Alicia Hart, eight years old. Happened at the Southern Nevada Zoo. Lured into a bathroom. Same packet of honey."

"When?" McKeen asked.

"Two months ago." Sam said.

"Bring Newlands in for a line-up." Weaver ordered.

"You can't do that." Cosmo said.

"Why?"

"The victim's eight years old." Cosmo said.

"And she deserves justice." Weaver countered.

"And if she picks the wrong guy, you've just given them evidence to get this guy off." Jim said.

"Which is admissible in court." Khandi added.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Weaver replied.

"A line-up is a bad idea. Adults have enough trouble making an ID. It's way too risky with a kid." McKeen said.

"It happened two months ago. How could she possibly forget him?" Weaver asked.

/Observation Room/

Six men were behind the one-way glass. Newlands was number four. On the other side of the glass were Alicia Hart, the eight year old girl and her mother, Khandi, ADA Weaver and Brad Lewis. Alicia was concentrating extremely hard.

"I don't know." Alicia said.

"Good enough for me." Lewis replied.

"Take your time, Alicia. It's very important." Weaver said.

"Yeah, she knows that." Khandi replied and turned to Alicia. "Do you need to stop now?"

"Please? Alright, just one more look, and this time, really concentrate." Weaver said.

"I was." Alicia said and looked again.

"She can't see what's not there." Lewis said.

"Do you see him?" Weaver asked.

"Is it a number... Is it a number... two?" Alicia asked.

Weaver looked disappointed. Lewis picked up his briefcase. "Excuse me. I have a motion to file." Lewis said and left.

Alicia was upset. "Was it wrong?"

"You did just great, Alicia. I'm gonna take you home now, okay, honey?" Khandi asked.

Khandi lifted Alicia off the windowsill and Alicia began to cry. "Come on, it's okay." Khandi said.

"I'm sorry."

Khandi led Alicia and her mother out of the room and gave Weaver a harsh look.

/ADA Lauren Weaver's Office/

Khandi came down the hall and looked through Weaver's window. Weaver was hunched over legal pads, law books and various documents. Khandi entered. "Could you have been any tougher on that little girl? Like she hasn't been traumatized enough?" Khandi asked.

Weaver lifted her head. She'd been crying. "I'm sorry." She stood up and walked over to her desk. Khandi couldn't help but feel for her.

"Nobody thinks that they can do this at first." Khandi said.

"I wanted straight homicides, you know? All the glory, no living victims."

"Lesson number one. Nobody can handle the children."

"How do you?" Weaver asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It doesn't get easier."

"It's all this sickness and perversion. I mean, what do you say to your husband when you go home at night?"

"Jimmy, does the same thing as I do. Usually, at home we don't talk shop."

"Not exactly dinner conversation, huh?"

"No it's not. We try to avoid this topic around the kids."

"It must be easier for male detectives."

"Well, let's see. Sam never talks about his love life. Jimmy, doesn't talk about the job at home. And Cosmo? Well, Cosmo's just Cosmo."

"Then why do you guys do it?"

"Because somebody has to."

Khandi just patted Weaver on the shoulder and left.

/Dr. Archibald Newlands' Home/

Khandi decided to pay a visit to Dr. Newlands' wife. "Did you ever take your girl's to the Southern Nevada Zoo, Mrs. Newlands?" Khandi asked.

"A few times. Lynette is obsessed with giraffes."

"A lot of kids are. Your husband must have enjoyed himself."

"That's not funny. He told me all about these ridiculous new allegations."

"They're not allegations, they're fact."

"We've been married fifteen years now. I think I would've picked up on something like that by now."

"If you haven't, you're in serious denial, which is frightening, given your daughters' ages."

"That is sick. He has never been inappropriate with them."

"What about with their friends?" Khandi asked.

"I think you should go now."

Mrs. Newlands grabbed Khandi and began leading her out. Khandi stopped. "Listen to me. There is no question your husband is a pedophile."

"He's stood in a line-up. What more do we have to do to convince you?"

"DNA evidence is irrefutable, Doctor. We have his in one of his victims."

Mrs. Newlands was shocked. "He never told me that."

Just then Dr. Newlands walked up and saw Khandi. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Khandi spoke to Mrs. Newlands. "Please, if you've been covering for him, tell me now."

"Get out," Mr. Newlands snapped.

"Think of your girls," Khandi whispered to Mrs. Newlands.

"I'm calling my attorney."

Dr. Newlands called his attorney as Mrs. Newlands started to cry.

/Las Vegas County Courthouse/

Weaver was in the prosecutor's chair. Judge Lois Preston was presiding. Khandi and Jim were in the gallery. Brad Lewis was at the defendant's place, but Dr. Newlands was nowhere to be found. Lewis was whispering on his cell phone. After a moment, Weaver stood up.

"Your honor, the people are ready."

"Where is your client, Mr. Lewis?"

Lewis stood up. "I have just put a call into his wife and my assistant is checking local hospitals."

"Please. He hasn't been in an accident. He's obviously fled." Weaver said.

"If you have any knowledge of your clients whereabouts, Counselor..."

"I don't but if I could have a short recess?"

"Bail is forfeited. I'm ordering a bench warrant for his arrest."

She pounded her gavel and Jim and Khandi stood up. "Let's hope he didn't flee the country." Jim said.

"I'll get started on freezing his accounts." Weaver replied.

Weaver left and the whole time Khandi had been watching Brad Lewis on his cell phone. "Jimmy? Check out Lewis. He just got a phone call."

"I'd rather check his caller ID." Jim replied.

Jim and Khandi approached Lewis who was still on his phone. "Anyone we know?" Khandi asked.

Lewis didn't say anything.

"Where?" Jim whispered.

"Where can I meet you?" Lewis asked into the phone.

/Diner/

Lewis was seated at a booth and Cosmo and Sam were seated nearby. "You know it wouldn't take much to swank this place up." Cosmo said.

"What? You want to run a diner now?" Sam asked.

"I'd stay away from the food and beverage industry," Lewis said turning toward Sam and Cosmo. "If you're looking for a good tax shelter..."

"Can you make it any more obvious that you're talking to us?" Cosmo asked.

Lewis turned back. "He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. I don't have all day."

"Maybe you tipped him off already." Sam said.

Lewis turned his head again. "Why would I do that?"

"Eyes forward, bottom feeder." Cosmo said.

"I don't need this."

Lewis packed up his things to leave. Sam stood up and walked past him. "So help me if you're playing us." Sam warned.

Sam went into the kitchen. Jim and Khandi were there keeping surveillance. "So what are we thinking?" Jim asked.

"Newlands must have made us." Sam said.

"How? He's never even seen you or Cosmo." Khandi asked.

"That lawyer Lewis scum could've tipped him over the phone." Sam said.

Jim's phone rang and he answered it. "Brass. Where is he?"

/Newlands' Home/

The Newlands' home was now a crime scene. Jim and Khandi were led in by a uniformed officer. "Saved the taxpayers a pile of money. Suicide?" Jim asked.

"I doubt it. No sign of a gun."

Jim and Khandi walked over to a white sheet that covered Dr. Newlands' dead body. Khandi pulled the sheet back and looked at the body. "Kind of hard to shoot yourself in the back of the head." Khandi stated.

"Executed. A little ahead of schedule." Jim added.

/McKeen's Office/

Jim and Khandi were there briefing him about the discovery of Dr. Newlands' body. "Where were his wife and kids?" McKeen asked.

"They moved out the day I made that little house call." Khandi said.

"Well, that must've been a tense situation. Wasn't his wife also his partner in the dermatology practice?" McKeen asked.

"Yes. He destroys her home life, jeopardizes her livelihood." Jim stated.

"Double motive." McKeen added.

"She was at the office at the time of his death." Khandi said.

"Could've hired somebody." Jim stated.

"Easier lead to follow than the painfully obvious one." McKeen said.

"Family member of one of his victims?" Khandi asked.

"Well, I don't want to make these people relive what that sick bastard did to their kids." Jim said.

McKeen's phone rang. "McKeen. They're standing right here. That's impossible. They're on their way."

/Mesa Valley Park/

Sam and Cosmo were already there when Jim and Khandi arrived. Sam handed Jim a photo of another little girl. "Six-year-old girl went missing around 9:oo this morning." Cosmo said.

"Courtney Jones. The mother had to be sedated." Sam added.

"Newlands got killed around 9:00. Couldn't have been him." Jim said.

"Newlands lives a couple blocks from here. Could've grabbed her just before." Cosmo replied.

"Snatching girls wasn't part of his MO." Khandi reminded them.

Dr. Philip Kane walked up to the Cavalry and held up an evidence bag.

"That's definitely his signature." Sam stated.

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"A stirrer that dispenses honey. You find them in your upper end cafes." Dr. Kane said.

"Yeah, I found it in the trash over here by this bench." Cosmo stated.

"It could've been anybody sipping tea." Khandi said.

"We interviewed all the mothers. Couple of them put a man sitting right here." Sam said.

"Caucasian, late 30s." Cosmo added.

"No tea." Sam said.

"Well, he didn't attack her here. There's no privacy. And what's... what's with the honey?" Khandi asked.

"Excitement. That straw was sucked dry. The taste alone was enough to trigger his sense memory of past assaults." Kane replied.

"Alright, let's send this thing to the lab. See if the saliva matches Newlands DNA." Jim said.

"Any chance the girl's still alive?" Sam asked.

"Well, we've been through his apartment. He didn't take her there." Khandi said.

"He wouldn't have. It's too risky. He was facing a long prison sentence. This was his last hurrah." Kane replied.

"Maybe something on him will tell us where he took her. Robbins should be starting the autopsy now." Khandi said.

/Autopsy/

Robbins was performing the autopsy. He was digging around in an incision in Newlands' left arm. Khandi, Jim and Dr. Kane were watching.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Digging. For treasure." Robbins replied as he pulled a small tube from inside Newlands' arm.

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"Some kind of tube." Robbins said.

"What for?" Khandi asked.

"I have no idea. There's blood in it." Robbins said.

"How'd it get in there?" Jim asked.

"He's a doctor. Maybe he did it himself." Robbins stated.

"How?" Khandi asked.

"He could have given himself a local, inserted the tube and stitched himself back up." Robbins replied.

"Why would he do that?" Jim asked.

"To beat a paternity test." Dr. Kane answered.

"Son of a bitch. Newlands was the father of Brianna's baby. He put somebody else's blood in that tube." Khandi snapped.

"Hold on a minute, hold on. You have professional people taking blood out of his arm. Wouldn't they notice that?" Jim asked.

"You only have to roll your sleeve up to the elbow. The scar would have been hidden." Robbins said.

"I'd thought I'd seen everything." Jim said.

"This puts him back on killing Brianna and that baby." Khandi added.

"And if that's not his blood, he didn't rape Molly Stratton." Jim said.

"No. Whosever blood he stole is." Dr. Kane replied.

"And that's the guy that's still out there with Courtney Jones." Khandi said.

/Outside/

Jim, Khandi and Dr. Kane were walking and talking. "So in order to beat a murder rap, Newlands used somebody else's blood. Just happened to be our pedophile." Jim said.

"The honey rapist reads about the trial, whacks him." Khandi stated.

"Newlands must have known the rapist's real identity. He could've turned him in at any time." Kane replied.

"Why didn't he?" Jim asked.

"Newlands turns in his own blood for child molestation and we nail him on a double homicide." Khandi said.

"Either way, he was screwed. He knew he didn't rape those two girls. He just couldn't figure out a way to prove it." Jim added.

"Okay, the first day of the trial he panics, doesn't show." Kane said.

"He calls his lawyer to tell him the truth." Jim replied.

"Unfortunately, dead men don't talk. So how are we going to find the honey rapist?" Khandi asked.

"Well, one thing we know for sure, Newlands had access to his blood." Kane said.

"It's one of his patients." Jim stated.

"Who's experiencing a new-found sense of freedom now that everyone thinks he's dead. And he grabs another girl." Kane said.

"But he can't lay off the honey." Khandi added.

"It's a compulsion. He didn't use it in his usual way. He never dreamed we'd make the connection." Kane said.

"He doesn't know we have. If he's gonna keep up his charade, he's gonna have to kill this girl." Khandi replied.

"We've got to subpoena Newlands' patient list." Jim said.

"Let's see if the widow can save us some time." Khandi replied.

/Newlands' Office/

Mrs. Newlands was rooting through files. "I don't know where to start. 25 percent of our patients are male."

"But how many have blood work done?" Khandi asked.

"Not the dermabrasions, acne treatments, resurfacing. None of these." She continued looking. "I lied for him. The day he killed her, he was already gone when I woke up."

"Ma'am, it's got to be one of his patients and we really need that name." Jim said.

"He probably took the blood sample the same day he put the tube in." Khandi added.

"He told me he cut himself. I remember exactly when that happened. It was our daughter's birthday. The 18th." Mrs. Newlands looked on the computer.

"It was right after Brianna first contacted him." Jim said.

"Nothing. I know that was the day."

"What about your patients? Did you take any blood that day?" Khandi asked.

Mrs. Newlands looked on the computer again. She got something. "Just when I thought that bastard screwed me over every possible way."

"Who is he?" Jim asked.

"Peter Nestler. Botox and collagen. He's in his 30s, but panics whenever he sees a wrinkle."

"Okay, why do you think it's him?" Jim asked.

"He had a small melanoma on his back. I did a workup to make sure it hadn't spread. He's the only one I took blood from that week."

/Peter Nestler's Apartment/

Jim and Khandi rushed in with guns drawn and bullet-proof vests on after the door was broken in.

"Police!" Jim yelled.

"Nestler!" Khandi yelled.

"Bathroom's clear," a SWAT officer said.

"Clear over here," another SWAT officer stated.

"Kitchen's clear." Jim said.

"Here, too." Khandi replied.

"He's definitely our guy," Jim said when he saw a cabinet lined with dozens of bottles of honey. "Sick freak."

Weaver entered without Jim and Khandi knowing. "Any sign of Courtney Jones?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"Search warrant."

"No, really, you here to supervise us?" Jim asked.

"I'm not here to make sure you can do it. I'm here to see if I can."

Khandi came out of the bedroom holding a stack of magazines. "Kiddie porn. Closet's full."

"That doesn't tell us where he is." Weaver said.

"What is she doing here?" Khandi asked.

Weaver ignored her question. Her eyes went to the closet where she saw something. "He's a fisherman. Plugs, poppers, reels loaded with 50-pound tests." She reached in and felt a fishing pole.

Khandi was looking at a framed newspaper article on the shelf. "He's got a boat. Honey Do." Khandi started to read the article. "Peter Nestler on his boat, the Honey Do, caught a 40-pound striper."

"Where?" Jim asked.

"Lake Mead. Looks like he's got a slip there." Khandi said.

/Lake Mead/

Jim, Khandi and Weaver approached the dock. "There's his boat." Weaver said.

"You stay here." Khandi warned.

Weaver did as she was told. Khandi and Jim continued up the dock. Khandi spotted him. "Jimmy. Half way down."

"Got him," Jim said and they trailed him for a minute. "Yo, Nestler!" Nestler turned around. "Don't move."

Nestler turned on his heel and ran down the dock. "Police!" Khandi yelled after him.

Jim and Khandi chased Nestler down the dock. Jim caught up to him and knocked him into the water. "I'll get the boat." Khandi said.

Khandi boarded the boat looking for Courtney. Nestler was about to pull himself back up to the dock, but Jim grabbed his hair and forced his head underwater. After a few seconds, he pulled him back up. "Where is she? The girl? Where is she?" Jim yelled at Nestler. Nestler sputtered and Jim pushed him back under the water, and then pulled him back up. "Next time you go down, you're not coming back up." Jim warned him.

"Help me! Somebody!" Nestler screamed.

Nestler's head went back down. Weaver ran down the dock to a cooler Nestler was carrying and opened it. She found Courtney Jones inside. "Courtney."

Weaver lifted Courtney out of the cooler. Khandi saw this and headed over to Jim. "Jimmy!" Jim still had Nestler's head under the water. "Jimmy, Lauren's got her. She was in the cooler. Come on." Khandi headed over, but Jim kept a firm hold on Nestler's head for a few seconds more before releasing him. Khandi had reached Weaver. "Is she okay?" Khandi asked.

"She's alive."

"Okay."

Weaver took Courtney away from the dock. Khandi stood there, half exhausted, half guilty.

/LVPD - Jim's Office/

"Heard you tried to drown the guy, Jimmy." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, he's lucky that's all I tried to do."

"Look at it this way," Khandi said. "Another sick fuck off the streets."

"Yeah, but there's always another one to take his place." Jim replied.

"As long as there is we'll never be out of a job," Sam stated.

"Ain't that the sad truth," Jim said.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home. We deserve to relax." Khandi stated.

"Sounds good to me. I want to spend some time with the little guys. After a case like this that's who I need to be with." Jim replied as the Cavalry made their way out of Jim's office.

As they made their way out of the station Jim couldn't help thinking that no matter how many cases he had solved it never got any easier.

**TBC...**


	41. Home Of The Brave

**Chapter 41**

**Home Of The Brave**

In St. Mathews a woman was sitting in a wheelchair, her husband was crouching down beside her, and an officer was standing in front of her, "They stole my baby!" she cried.

The woman's husband consoled her, as another officer walked by. He walked passed Jim and Cosmo who were talking to a female doctor and a nurse. The female doctor, "It was thirty minutes at most officers. The child was in the nursery waiting for her newborn tests."

The nurse added on, "I turned my back for a few seconds, and she was gone. Poof."

Cosmo looked at Jim, "Same MO as last time." Jim nodded.

"MO? This has happened before?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. L.A, Reno, and Carson City. They did the first job in Pahrump last week. Weren't you notified to be extra careful?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes! And we were!" The doctor defended herself.

"I only looked away for a second." The nurse added.

Cosmo's cell phone rang, "Yeah, Renfro." He said then hung up. And turned to Jim, "Khandi and Sammy were just contacted by the kidnappers."

Jim gave a short nod, "Let's go." And then he nodded to the doctor and nurse.

/Home Of The Brave/

In a nice white house, Khandi and Sam were dressed as a rich couple. Sam was wearing glasses and a sweater vest, Khandi was wearing a dress, and they were checking cameras and/or bugs. Khandi turned to Sam, "This is the last time I wear a dress."

"Hey, you said it would help." Sam smiled.

Khandi raised an eyebrow; "I had to borrow this from Stace! I don't own a dress other then my wedding dress!" she sighed, "You almost ready over there?"

"Well considering this is the fastest sting operation Jimmy's ever had us put together. And I'm not exactly an electronics expert, yeah I guess I'm ready."

Khandi chuckled, and the doorbell rang. They looked at each other, "Showtime." Sam commented.

"All right." Khandi said as she followed Sam to the door. And Sam answered it.

"Mr. Drake?" Sam asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barnsworth?" Drake asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

Drake smiled, "I'm here about the delivery."

"Right, right. Absolutely." Sam said trying to keep in character, but he was never the actor that people said he was.

"Right this way," Khandi led them to the dining room where the bugs were planted Sam closed the door.

"Right here," He said as he opened a briefcase on the table half hidden by the vase in the foreground. Khandi adjusted a camera in an object on the shelf that Sam had been tweaking. Sam looked at Drake, "One hundred thousand dollars cash, just like we agreed."

The other guy, Al, checked the cash and nodded at Drake, "Very good." Drake said.

"Do you have the…" Khandi started to ask but was cut off.

Drake interrupted her, holding up finger, "One second." He said as he dialed phone, "Bring it in."

The doorbell rang again. They all went to the door, and Sam answered it. A totally unenthused woman, Hilary, was holding a baby there. Khandi smiled, "Aww."

"Honey, look." Sam said smiling.

Khandi looked at Hilary, "May I hold her?"

"Gladly." Hilary replied smiling. She passed the baby over into Khandi's arms, Sam and Khandi were both laughing, as Sam tickled the baby's chin.

"I cannot tell you how much we appreciate this." Sam said.

Khandi looked at Sam then at the three people, "Thank you so much."

Drake looked at Khandi, "Just remember: when we're gone, you forget all about us."

"Right." Sam nodded.

Khandi looked down at the baby then back up, "Okay."

Drake and Al left the house. Sam and Khandi admired the baby to keep up the appearance. Khandi chuckled.

Sam looked at Khanid, "Is she okay?"

Khandi still had a huge smiled on her face, "Just fine."

Sam looked back at the open door, "All right. Let's go get those knuckleheads."

"Wha… Uh Sam, you're a big guy, I think you can handle them all by yourself."

"What?"

"Who's going to watch the baby?"

"Uh, yeah, well, okay. You're unbelievable you know that?" Sam said stepping outside, to catch up to the two men and woman, "Excuse me. Actually, there was one more thing. LVPD, and you're all under arrest."

Drake walked up to Sam and tried to punch him, but Sam blocked it with his arm and punched Drake in the gut and then in the face. Jim moved around his Charger. Sam floored Drake with a final punch and Hilary turned and ran. Al tried to punch Sam. Sam ducked and got Al with a few well-placed punches. Jim approached the house. Cosmo grabbed Hilary by the arm.

"You're under arrest as well." Cosmo said as Hilary struggled. Cosmo looked up at Sam, "Put him down! C'mon!" He yelled as he kept a hold of Hilary.

Jim walked towards Khandi who was in the doorway. They both watched Sam as he continued to fight Drake. Who was stupid enough to be back up after getting knocked on the ground, Sam performed a spinning kick. Khandi cringed, "Ooh."

Jim kept walking, walking right past Sam. He turned around to look at Sam then turned back reaching the doorstep. Sam continued to right, or rather beat up, Drake and Al. Khandi looked down at the baby that was still in her arms, she touched the baby's chin with her finger and Jim smiled and pushed back the blanket. Sam was holding one of Drake's arms and had his other on Drake's back, pushing him so he was bent over. Sam looked at Jim and then Khandi.

"You guys having a good time?" Sam asked, Jim just nodded, "Don't trouble yourselves." Sam added as he kneed Drake, and then kicked him twice, finally keeping Drake down.

Cosmo was still dealing with Hilary. He sat her down on the lawn, "Stay! Don't try to run this time."

"You believe that?" Sam said, slightly out of breath, "He tried to hit me with glasses on." He took them off and checked them, "Well there better then Cos's."

"Hey! I heard that!" Cosmo said looking at Sam. Hilary stood up and took off running, "Son of a bitch!" he said catching up to her, "How many times to have to tell you to stay!" he said throwing her back on the lawn, "Stay!"

/Home Of The Brave/

The baby kidnappers were being escorted the police cars. An EMT was checking the baby as the Cavalry gathered round. The EMT took off his stethoscope, "Well, this little tyke is as fit as a fiddle."

"Okay, Boots." Jim commented.

"Parents back at the hospital sure are going to be glad to see her," he said picking up the baby and hands her to the female EMT.

Jim patted Sam on the arm, "Let's go."

Khandi turned to Sam and shook her head, "You know, you can take off those glasses now."

Cosmo looked at Sam, "Whoa, wait a minute. I think they kinda make him look like me."

Jim ripped the glasses off of Sam's face, "I don't think he wants that."

/Home Of The Brave/

Stacey got a phone call from one of her friends Erin. She had to go help her. So in return she called up one of the friends of the family to look after Little Sammy and Little Jimmy. Someone that they all trusted: Jamie Lee. Once Jamie was there Stacey left. She soon arrived at the Camden Arms Apartment Building. A sign on the building read: COMING SOON: FOWLER MEGA MALL. Stacey drove into the parking lot and parked. She got out of her car and walked towards the building with a sigh. Suddenly, she hears glass breaking, and someone had just punched another man hard enough to break through the window. Stacey gasped and recoils, running into the building.

Inside the building Holt yelled, "Come here!" he said as he pulled John Marshfield away from the window and punched him in the stomach.

Erin yelled, "Stop it! Stop it! Please!" she was holding her son J.J protectively as their dog was barking.

Stacey ran up the stairs towards Erin's apartment.

Holt was holding up John by his shirt, "Ready to move out now, mister?"

"Yes! Yes! We'll do it! We'll move out!" Erin answered as the dog kept breaking, "Just please, please stop hitting him, please!"

John on the other hand had other plans, "No we won't! You can't kick me out, this is my home!"

"Oh really? Not anymore, my friend!" Holt yelled, as he punched John again.

J.J broke loose from his mother's grasp and grabbed Holt around the legs, "Leave my daddy alone!" He yelled.

Holt picked up J.J and threw him back at Erin, "Hello tiger." He said to J.J, then turned to Erin, "Hold your kid, all right?" then he turned back to John, "I'm not finished with you yet." He said picking him up and prepared to punch him again.

At this point, Stacey ran in shouting, "Stop it! My husband is a police officer! Now let that him go!"

Holt turned to John, "Oo the woman's husband is a copper. You're saved!" He smashed John's head into the wall and then let him fall to the floor.

"I said stop it!" Stacey yelled.

"Oh, I stopped all right," Holt said approaching her, "Sister, I'm going to teach you how to –" he said as he grabbed Stacey's forearm. She pulled away and backhanded him. He let out a grunt as he grabbed Stacey's arms again and shoved her face first against the wall, "Sister, I'm going to teach you how to mind your own business." He said touching her hair, his face was very close to hers.

Holt continued to touch Stacey's hair, almost molesting her – Stacey grimaced. She was scared, not only for her self but Erin and her unborn child. Suddenly an older couple walked in, Mr. Norton had a shotgun, and it was loaded, "Hold it fella." He warned.

Holt slapped Stacey away from him, "Gimme the gun old geezer."

Mr. Norton fired a shot into the ceiling. He meant business, "All right. Now where'd you like it? Leg? Belly? Or somewhere in-between?" He asked pointing the gun at the appropriate spots.

"You're gonna regret you did this." Holt replied.

"No!" Stacey stated, "You're going to regret you did this. Mrs. Norton, call the police." Stacey said. She knew the next-door couple through Erin. Mrs. Norton left to call them. J.J was hugging his dog who hadn't stop barking during the whole confrontation. Holt looked from Mr. Norton to Stacey.

/Home, Evening/

Sam was sitting out on the balcony, talking on the phone with Biggs. Khandi was holding Little Sammy sitting on the couch, while Jim was playing with Little Jimmy. Stacey was sitting on Cosmo's lap in the recliner, "Who the hell did that?" Cosmo asked pissed off.

"Never mind sweetie." Stacey replied, "But you know, what I can't understand, is why would Fowler send some thug to threaten his tenants the day before his own hearing?"

"You said the hearing is tomorrow right?" Jim asked, and then turned his attention back to Little Jimmy.

"Right." Stacey answered.

"Maybe it is because Fowler wants his building condemned." Khandi commented.

"It's rent controlled. He wants to tear it down and put up a shopping mall in its place. That's what Erin told me." Stacey replied.

"Looks to me like Fowler doesn't think he's going to win this hearing tomorrow." Khandi said, "So he's threatening his tenants to get them out of there."

Stacey smiled, "Now I remember why I like you."

"Gee I'm glad you do."

/Morning, LVPD Station/

A uniformed officer was standing guard, Khandi and Cosmo left the interrogation room, as Jim approached with a cup of coffee in his hand, "How'd it go?"

"They won't give up the ringleader." Khandi replied.

"Jim," Cosmo added, "We can't get Drake or any of the other morons to crack."

Jim sighed, "I have an idea."

Khandi smiled, "Okay, honey. Spill."

"Here's what I want you to do." Jim said.

/Interrogation room/

Drake and Sam were already in there. Khandi and Cosmo entered once again. Khandi sat down and opened up a file, and Cosmo sat down in a chair backwards next to Drake. Sam moved next to Khandi.

"Now what?" Drake asked.

"You ever hear the term, 'Short eyes'?" Khandi asked.

Drake frowned, "'Short eyes'?"

"Yeah, yeah. You know. Guys who have a thing for little kids." Cosmo replied.

"What's that got to do with me?" Drake asked.

Khandi stood up, and closed the folder, "Well we thought you should know that guys who get that jacket in prison don't last very long."

"So? I didn't touch any fucking kid." Drake replied.

"Oh, we know. It was a baby." Cosmo stated.

Khandi shook her head, "That's fucking sick."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Drake tried to defend himself.

Sam who was next to Drake, bent closer to his ear, "Tell that to your cell buddies."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll understand." Cosmo added.

Drake was angry, "Understand what?"

"We're going to leak the information in that folder to the prison." Sam answered.

"Yeah, then what?" Drake asked.

Sam was walking back towards Khandi, "Then I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

Drake shook his head, "You can't do this."

Khandi smiled, "On the contrary, we already did."

Cosmo, Khandi, and Sam started walking out, Drake threw up his arms and then got up to follow them, "Okay, wait, wait! I'll tell you where the fuck they are."

"Now you're learning." Sam said and walked back in.

/Courthouse/

In the hallway, the Marshfields were walking down with Stacey, who was going to watch it. Stacey once again had asked Jamie Lee to baby-sit for her so that she could be here to help the Marshfields. Erin spoke, "I can't believe they let that man go after what he did to you and John."

"He's out on bail. He's still going to have to come to court. Now, let's concentrate on your hearing." Stacey replied.

"Do you really think it is going to work?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I sure hope so." John added.

Cosmo came around the corner that they were approaching, they all stopped. Stacey smiled, "Honey! I'd like you to meet the a good friend of mine, Erin."

"Hi." Cosmo smiled shaking her hand.

"This is John her husband." Stacey said introducing the two.

"How do you do." John said shaking Cosmo's hand.

Stacey smiled, "And their son J.J."

Cosmo shook hands with J.J. "Hi J.J."

"I'm going to be a policeman someday." J.J. smiled.

"Well, I'll bet you make a good one." Cosmo smiled.

Stacey looked at Erin, "It's about to start."

"Good luck!" Cosmo added.

"Thanks." John replied as Stacey and the Marshfields entered the courtroom and Cosmo continued down the hall.

/Courtroom/

The building inspector spoke, while he was under oath, "Yes, your honor. I inspected the Camden Arms… six months ago and it was up to code."

The Fowler's attorney, Mr. Plonk stood up, "Speculation your honor. It's been half a year since this man's even seen the building. He's got no idea how much it's decayed."

The building inspector shook his head, "Couldn't have decayed that much."

"Says you." Mr. Plonk countered, "Your honor, the findings in our independent study completely disagree with what this man says."

The Judge was next to speak, "All right. Enough. You may step down. Now, before I rule on the possible condamnation of this property, are there any other statements to hear?"

Lauren Weaver stood up, "If it please. Your honor, the district attorney's office has an opinion on this matter." When the judge asked the question, Mr. Plonk shook his head just before Weaver stood up from behind them. When Weaver was speaking, both Fowler and Mr. Plonk turned around to look at her then looked at each other incredulously and she moved to the front of the courtroom.

"Step forward." The judge ordered.

Weaver spoke as she walked, "The DAs office has recorded over thirty complaints filed by the residents of the Camden Arms apartments against Mr. Fowler and his associates. They were even suspects in a few homicides that went unsolved."

Mr. Plonk stood up, "Objection, your honor. Relevance?"

"Overruled Mr. Plonk. Go on." The judge replied.

Weaver glanced over at Fowler and Mr. Punk, "We have found, on Mr. Fowler's part, a pattern of action that seeks to make the Camden Arms unlivable. Literally. More then one resident that he wanted out either left willingly or was murdered."

Fowler shook his head and looked up at Mr. Plonk who is still standing as if to say: Do something! Mr. Plonk, "Speculation again!"

The judge replied, "Overruled, again."

"Everything from delays on repairs to physical threats against the tenants." Weaver spoke.

"None of that's been proven." Mr. Plonk replied.

Weaver gave a meaningful look to Mr. Plonk, "Yesterday, one of the detective's wife went to the Camden Arms to talk to one of the residents that she is friends with. One of Mr. Fowler's men assaulted both her and another tenant, Mr. John Marshfield. My office is bringing up criminal charges against Mr. Fowler on these crimes and others." She said handing the judge a red folder.

"You honor. Just because some hooligan used Mr. Fowler's name doesn't mean he's working for him." Mr. Plonk countered.

"No, but your's is currently requesting the demolition of these Camden Arms, which is where all these complaints originated." The judge said.

"It's his property. It deserves to come down." Mr. Plonk almost yelled.

There was a pause. The judge, Fowler, Mr. Plonk and Weaver were all agitated along with the Marshfields and Stacey. Finally the judge spoke, "Hmm. Not from what I've seen in your independent study Mr. Plonk, not from what I've heard in evidence today. And not until the criminal accusations facing your client are resolved. Mr. Fowler," Fowler looked up and clasped his hands, almost expecting to hear good news, "I'm denying your request, and you are hereby ordered to cease and desist all preparation for demolition of Camden Arms until this court states otherwise." The judge said she banged her gavel. Stacey smiled along with the Marshfields.

"Thank you, your honor." Weaver added.

Fowler looked over at Weaver, "It's not over yet." He said as she sat down.

"You're right. It's over when you're in jail, where you belong."

**TBC…**


	42. Fire

**Chapter 42**

**Fire**

/Hotel Intercontinental/

Jim parked the Charger just outside the hotel entrance. The elevator opened, Jim and Sam came out and met up with Khandi and Cosmo. Khandi spoke, "All right. The hotel staff says they're upstairs in the penthouse."

"Any babies up there?" Sam asked.

"No." Cosmo answered.

"Okay, you guys take the elevator, we'll take the stairwell." Jim sighed.

"Let the fun begin." Cosmo smiled, putting out what was left of a cigar. Jim and Sam left and Khandi and Cosmo turned to the elevators.

/Hotel, Penthouse/

One man, who was the ringleader, hung up the phone and picked up a briefcase, and moved to where three other men and a woman were sitting, "I just found out where Drake, Al and Hilary have been since yesterday."

"Where?" The woman asked.

"Police custody. Grab the cash. We're going. Now." They all got up, preparing to leave. In the hallway the man spoke, to two of the other men, "Split up. Hank, Mark, come with me. This way." He said. They split up. The leader went to a door marked Private and opened it to reveal Jim and Sam.

"Going somewhere?" Jim asked.

The leader went to turn around and run but Jim grabbed him around the neck and pulled him back, gripping tight in a chokehold. Sam moved into the room. He kicked the guy with the briefcase, sending him over the couch. Sam then blocked the other man's attack and punched him. At this point the leader had lost consciousness and Jim let him go, joining Sam. Sam punched the second guy again, and then ducked the briefcase the first guy swung at him and punched him too. Now Jim confronted the second guy and Sam continued to fight the man with the briefcase.

Cosmo and Khandi exited the elevator, meeting with the other two men and the women. Cosmo confronted one of them men. The woman approached Khandi only to be met with Khandi's foot. The man behind the woman threw his briefcase at Khandi; she caught it and kicked her foot out to crush the man's hand against the elevator button, which he was trying to press.

Jim and Sam both were bringing their opponents down. Jim shook his head after knocking out his.

Khandi and Cosmo, while Cosmo was fighting his opponent, the woman punched Cosmo, "Oww!" Cosmo yelled he placed a hand on the woman's head and shoved her away and proceeded to throw his opponent into the elevator door. With a few more, well placed punches from Cosmo and kicks from Khandi their opponents were down, for good. Cosmo looked at Khandi, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

/Fowler's office/

On the desk was a rendering of the Fowler Mega Mall on Fowler's desk, "Two and a half year, 20 million dollars. And I cant get a bunch of degenerates off the land. I need to build it. I'm gonna get that building torn down. No idiotic judge is gonna stop me. What about you Plonk? Got any ideas? You got a big piece of this."

"Well, the Camden Arms is pretty old. And sometimes things happen to an old building that makes it as good as demolished, city permit or no." Plonk answered.

"Such as?"

"Wire break, pipes crack. Who knows, maybe the boiler explodes." Plonk suggested.

"Yeah, that's right. Accidents happen all the time," Fowler said as he looked at Holt, who was eating an apple he's cutting with a his knife and sitting on the windowsill behind Fowler, "You know what to do." Holt nodded.

/Camden Arms/

A party was taking place in the Marshfields apartment. A banner read VICTORY PARTY. Stacey entered with a smile. John and Erin put down their plates, "Hey. Here she is! Our guest of honor! A wife and a sister, and a sister-in-law of a detective family. Stacey!" John cheered, and everyone clapped.

"Well, thanks. But the honor goes to all of you for being so brave and standing up to the asshole Gordon Fowler. I think after today's hearing he's going to realize you're all in your homes to stay and there is nothing he can do about it." Stacey said, ending her little speech.

Many people took their choice of words: Yeah. That's right. As they clapped again – J.J. was playing with his dog.

/Hotel Intercontinental/

A group of people from the penthouse, the baby-kidnapping ring to be exact was being lead out by uniformed officers. Khandi who was holding a black folder spoke, "Well, honey, you were right. The sales records were stashed in the briefcase."

Cosmo looked at Jim, Sam and Khandi, "Now we have the names and addresses of every single family, who bought a fucking child."

"And Child Protective Services says it'll be less than a day before they're all reunited with their real families." Khandi added.

Jim smiled, "Good."

Sam's cell phone rang, "Yeah, Gerard. Yeah, he's right here." Sam said frowning handing the phone to Cosmo, "Wife."

Cosmo took the phone, "Hey… sure we can stop by there. Love ya too." He said and handed the phone back to Sam, "Stace wants us to stop by the Camden Arms."

"Okay, we'll finish up here and meet you there." Sam said, Jim and Cosmo nodded and left.

/Camden Arms/

J.J. was still play with his dog, Skip, when Skip suddenly headed for the door, "Wait up, Skip." J.J. called out. He chased Skip down the stairs, Skip kept barking and going down, "Skip! Skip!" he said running after him heading down the stairs. J.J. laughed, "I know where you're going." He said chasing after Skip into the basement. "Skip?" He asked then paused, "Skip?" He said reaching the basement, "Skip, where are you?"

Holt appeared; he flashed a flashlight around. He crouched when he finds what he needed. He was holding a paper lunch bag. He put the flashlight into his mouth and stuck his hands in and pulled something out. Looking around, he got ready to put it on the boiler. J.J. rounded the corner and stopped, seeing Holt attaching something to the boiler. He stared for a few seconds. A beeping sound started; the timer on the object read 2:58 minutes and counting. At this time, Skip appeared next to J.J. and barked twice. Loudly. Holt flashed his flashlight in their direction. J.J. picked up Skip and ran; Holt gave chase.

"Hey kid, come here!" Holt yelled.

J.J. ran into a small storage room still in the basement. He sat down Skip; he closed and locked the door just as Holt approached. He hit the door with his hand.

"Hey kid! Open the door." Holt yelled as he rattled the doorknob. J.J. backed away, Skip barked. Holt checked his watch. Oops. Out of time, "Little brat." He yelled as he wedged a stepladder from nearby under the door and left.

Back up in the Marshfield's apartment, the party was just ending. Stacey was holding up an oversized plastic LVPD badge, "Do you know where J.J. is? Cosmo gave him a souvenir."

Erin laughed, "I just saw him in the hallway with Skip. Let me go get him."

"No, I'll got get him." Stacey said as she moved into the hallway.

The timer now read 1:00 minutes and it was still beeping and counting down, in the storage room, J.J. unlocked the door and tried to open it. When he couldn't, he rattled the door. He started pounding on the door, "Mom!" he pounded, "Dad!"

The timer read 0:43 seconds. Holt exited the building just as the Charger pulled up. Holt put on his sunglasses and checked his watch as Jim and Cosmo got out. The timer read 28 seconds. Stacey was walking down the stairs, looking for J.J.

"J.J.?" Stacey called out loudly, as she continued.

The timer read 16 seconds. Holt got into his car and Jim and Cosmo approached the front of the building. The timer read 10 seconds. J.J. was still pounding on the door, and Skip was barking.

In a more urgent voice J.J. screamed, "Mom!" he yelled pounding, "Dad!"

The timer read 6 seconds. Holt checked his watch again, and looked at the building. The timer now read 2 seconds.

"Boom." Holt said softly.

There was a huge explosion. Jim and Cosmo both moved as if to jump away but got thrown to the ground instead. Plaster fell everywhere. Everything fell down in the storage room. Stacey clung to the banister in the stair well as plaster fell around her. Erin and John fell to the ground as plaster landed on them. Just outside their apartment, Mr. and Mrs. Norton fell as plaster hit them. Jim and Cosmo roll on the ground, barely conscious. Cosmo had a cut near his temple. In the stairway, Stacey lost her balance, tumbling down the stairs, her hands wrapped around her tummy. Holt laughed an evil laugh. Jim tired to get up but collapsed. Holt started up his car and drove off. The dust cloud enveloped the two fallen detectives.

/Little later/

"Stacey!" Cosmo yelled as firefighters were helping the people in the apartment building outside. They were coughing and staggering.

"Stacey!" Jim yelled.

"Stacey!" Cosmo yelled.

Firefighters were running around like ants. Cosmo looked at Jim, fright was in his eyes and anger, "Cos. She's not here." Jim said worried with a hint of anger in his voice, "She's still inside." They both looked at each other, Cosmo took off towards the building with Jim at his side.

The head firefighter, Captain Perez asked one of his firefighters, "What's the status of the gas and electricity?"

"They're all off sir." The firefighter answered.

"Go tell them to get those people out of there now. We don't know how long that building's gonna stay up." Captain Perez ordered. Jim and Cosmo kept moving to the building, he sees them, "Hey Brass! Where you going? It's too dangerous in there."

"My sister-in-law's still inside." Jim stated in a deep voice.

"You know where?"

"I think the third floor." Cosmo answered.

A chair broke through what looked like the third or fourth floor. A woman stuck her head through the window and yelled, "Help! Help!"

"Let's get a ladder up there!" Captain Perez yelled.

"Let's go!" One of the firefighters yelled.

The woman was still yelling for help and that they couldn't get down, "You two go get patched up. We'll find your sister-in-law, Brass." Perez stated.

More firefighters headed into the building as the woman continued to scream. In the building a young man walked through a door with a hand to his head. A firefighter approached to help, "You all right?" the man nodded, he turned to another firefighter, "Get him out of here."

/Inside/

Firemen made their way up the stairs, searching for people inside. The air is full of dust and the men were wearing oxygen masks. On one floor Mr. Norton was trying to get up just as the firemen arrived. "Oh, we've got you." The man said helping up Mr. Norton.

"My wife. My wife. Help. Please, help my wife. I'm okay," Mr. Norton stated.

The firefighters help both Mr. and Mrs. Norton up and towards the stairs. Jim and Cosmo were making their way up the stairs. Some firefighters go into the Marshfield's apartment. One of the firefighter speaks, "Okay. Here we go. Anything?"

Another firefighter answered, "Not yet. We've got two here."

The first one responds, "Get them out of here."

Another firefighter calls out, "I need a backboard."

Erin was sobbing, "My son, oh my son!"

The firefighter tried to calm Erin down, "We'll find your son ma'am." He said as another firefighter approached John who was unconscious, with a backboard.

/Camden Arms basement – Storage Room/

A heavy steel beam had fallen from the ceiling. It had pinned J.J's leg and he was unconscious. Outside the storage room, something sparked and started a fire.

/Camden Arms – Outside/

A firefighter helped the woman from before out of the window onto the extended ladder of the fire truck. The firefighter coached her as they got her down, "Right here lady. Just take your time. Take it easy. That's a good girl."

/Camden Arms – Inside – Marshfield's Apartment/

The firemen had strapped John to the backboard and picked him up, ready to leave, "Here you go." One side.

"Right here, watch your back. Hold still." Another side.

"You're gonna be okay. Watch it now." The first said.

The firefighters and Erin moved out of the apartment. Jim and Cosmo were still moving up the stairs. Some debris fell; the partners look at it quickly before looking upwards again. On the landing where the stairway would turn, Stacey was lying there, she groaned and Cosmo quickly went to her, "Stace!" he called as he picked her up slightly and checked the wound on her head.

"Ow. Ow." Stacey said grimacing.

"Let's get her out of here." Jim said as they helped her up and with an arm around both their necks, Stacey is helped down the stairs.

/Camden Arms – Outside/

The Marshfields, Nortons and Jim, Stacey and Cosmo came out of the building, which was in that order. Captain Perez screamed, "Back! Back! Everybody back!" Jim and Cosmo helped Stacey over to the fire truck and had her sit down. A group were there.

/Camden Arms basement – Storage room/

J.J. who had regained consciousness, lifted his head up and looked around. He wiggled his feet, which were still pinned under the beam. He started to cry, "I want my mommy."

/Camden Arms – outside/

A female reporter was there talking to a camera, "Less than a half an hour ago, Camden Arms apartments residents were rocked by a blast," she said as the camera view changed to a yellow body bags and police officers, "the devastated lower floors and put the entire building on the verge of collapse."

/Skyscraper – Fowler's officer/

Fowler who was watching the news report on television, "Hey Holt. Come over here," Fowler ordered. Holt moved over to the desk, "What happened? It was supposed to collapse."

"Well, well, well. That building's sturdier than I figured. They don't make 'em like that anymore." Holt answered.

"Do you think someone could spot a piece of your device in there?" Fowler asked.

Holt thought for a second, "I put it together with chemicals that cancel each other out after the blast. All that's left in there is dust, salt and a little phosphorus that's practically untraceable."

Fowler nodded and looked up at the last bit, "Practically?" Holt scratched his neck and put his hand on the window, and looked out, "Did anyone spot you?"

Holt answered, "Just a kid." Fowler put his hand on his head, "But I left him at the bottom all right?"

Fowler sighed, "All right. Let's go. We're going over there." But Holt didn't moved, "I own the building. If I stay here, someone will think I'm trying to hide something. Let's go!"

The television on the desk was left on. The reporter, same one spoke, "Authorities are still unsure of the cause of the blast. But right now, their main concern isn't how this happened. It's how to get the remaining people outside, before the building completely collapses."

/Camden Arms – outside/

Stacey was still sitting on the fire truck's edge as the firefighters treated her to the yellow body bags to Erin and John, who were still strapped to the backboard wearing a neck brace, "J.J.! J.J.!" John yelled.

"Shh. I-I'll find him I'll find him." Erin stated; she was still slightly out of it.

Nearby, Khandi and Sam got out of the car, "My, my, my, what a mess, huh?" He said walking with Khandi up to the building, and bumped into Erin, his eyes were on the building.

"Sorry." Erin said.

Sam grabbed Khandi's arm as they made their way to Stacey, "Excuse me ma'am. Excuse me. Just get out of our way."

Khandi finally got to Stacey and knelt down to her height, "Stace. Are you okay?"

Stacey nodded.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Cosmo answered, "We haven't found out yet." He said as he had his arm around Stacey.

Their attention was diverted to a firefighter holding a paper approaching the head firefighter, " Captain Perez, according to the resident list, we've got thirty six accounted for out of thirty seven."

"So who's the one missing?" Captain Perez asked.

Erin moved between them, and one of the fire trucks, "J.J.! J.J.! Where are you J.J.?" she approached the head firefighter. Stacey also approached. She stood between the head firefighter and Erin, "M-m-my son. My son. I can't find him. I've looked everywhere for him. Oh, my god. He's still inside! Oh please you've got to get him out please!"

Stacey spoke simultaneous with Erin's last line, "Erin. Erin, we'll find him."

"Oh, please let him be alive," Erin, said breaking down.

Captain Perez replied, "Ma'am, we've checked every apartment up there."

"He's uh… uh… the-the basement!" Erin said pointing to the building, "He like's to play in the basement!"

The firefighter who was putting on his gear, the same one that was treating Stacey spoke, "I'll take a team down there, Captain."

The captain nodded. The firefighter left. Stacey had her hand on Erin's shoulders and she was standing next to her as they looked at the building. Behind them, Jim and Sam were standing.

**TBC…**


	43. Last Man Standing

**Chapter 43**

**Last Man Standing**

/Camden Arms – basement/

Some firefighters were trying to go down the basement stairs. One of the firefighters, "Keep going! Here we go!" Suddenly a huge chunk of the ceiling fell down on them. It rained plaster, and there was a lot of yelling.

One of the firefighters yelled, "Let's move! C'mon! Hurry! Go, go go! Back it up!" Two of them were injured, "I've got ya pal." They all headed back out of the building.

/Camden Arms – outside/

The firefighter who treated Stacey pulled off his mask, "Captain Perez, it's bad in there! The ceiling's coming down on us!"

Captain Perez looked at him, "All right, close this side off. Nobody goes back in."

Erin broke away from Stacey, "No! No!"

Captain Perez looked at Erin, "It's just too dangerous."

Erin started to run towards the building with Stacey chasing her until two firefighters grabbed her and prevented her from going in. At this point, Jim started walking purposefully towards the building. Sam saw him. Stacey was trying to comfort Erin as the firefighters held her.

Erin screamed, "Please! Not my baby! Please save my son!"

Jim was disappearing into the dust from the explosion. Sam ran after him, "Jim!" Jim stopped as Sam caught up to him, "Where we headed?"

"The basement." Jim answered as they headed there. It was slightly like slow motion as they ran down the stairs.

/Camden Arms – Outside/

Firefighters were moving around. As Captain Perez said, "Over here!"

All the surviving residents were standing and sitting where they could, nursing their wounds, still in a state of shock. Behind them, Fowler and Holt got out of their car, "Excuse me," Holt said as he parted the crowd of people for Fowler. They moved forward.

Fowler looked at the building, "God. What happened here?"

The reporter was still reporting, "In the aftermath of the Camden Arms collapse, thirty-two people have been found alive," The camera panned to the residents as she kept reporting, "four residents have died," The camera panned to the yellow body bags, "And one," The camera panned to John, who was still strapped to the backboard and next brace, "eight-year-old J.J. Marshfeild is still unaccounted for. He is believed to be still inside the building," The camera panned to the firefighters and back to the reporter, "This is Karen Borta reporting from the Camden Arms apartments."

Erin, the two firefighters, and Stacey were still in the same position, "Please. You've got to go back in there."

One firefighter shook his head, "It's sealed off ma'am."

Stacey tried once more, "We'll find him. We'll find him."

Another firefighter spoke, "We need the other two around back!"

/Camden Arms – basement/

The stepladder was still wedged under the door. The dog, Skip, was barking at the door. He then went to J.J., who was out again, and licked his face. The sound of glass breaking and debris falling filled the air.

/Camden Arms – outside/

Stacey walked around, looking for Jim and Sam. She met up with Khandi and Cosmo; "I can't find Jimmy or Sam anywhere." She said worried.

Khandi looked at Cosmo and Stacey, "No shit, I can't find Jimmy either." Khandi looked at the building, "Shit Jimmy!" She said as she ran towards it to be grabbed by both Cosmo and Stacey, "Let me go now before you both get hurt."

"Khandi, what are you nuts?" Cosmo asked.

She glared at him, "Let, me go." She stated sternly, "Before I force feed you your fucking balls Cosmo."

Cosmo let her go but Stacey was still holding on, "Khandi you can't."

"Look, Stacey. Jimmy is in there, I'm going in, no fucking questions asked." Khandi said taking Stacey's hand off her, and headed for the building disappearing into the dust.

/Camden Arms – basement/

Jim and Sam made their way down the stairs and through the basement to hear Khandi screaming, "Jimmy!" They stopped to see her run down the stairs and up to them, "Just what the fuck do you two think you are doing?"

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sam asked.

Khandi looked at him, "Chasing you two morons!"

"Honey, you shouldn't even be in here, go back outside where its safe." Jim stated.

Khandi raised an eyebrow, "And leave you down here. Don't be thinking so."

"This is no time to ague. We should get our asses in gear guys." Sam stated, "And this is the boiler room."

Jim moved forward, "Looks like the explosion started here."

"Boiler exploding wouldn't do this much damage." Khandi replied.

/Camden Arms – Outside/

There was chaos outside. Erin and Stacey were leaning against a fire truck, "He's all we have, and if I lose him…" Erin started.

Stacey moved closer, "We're not going to lose him, Erin. Jimmy, Sam and Khandi are going to find him." They hugged, "I promise."

/Camden Arms – Basement/

Back in the basement, Jim bent down and picked up a chunk of white phosphorous. Practically untraceable, no, it was huge. Sam picked it out of Jim's hand and sniffed it, "White phosphorus."

"Okay so this was a bomb, where the hell is the kid, so we can get out of here?" Khandi asked.

Jim nodded and they heard Skip start to bark once again, "The dog." He took off, Sam and Khandi follow him, Skip was barking and J.J. was pinned under the beam. Jim found the storage room door. And put his ear to it, "Sounds like the dog's in here." He said as he removed the stepladder from the door and handed it to Sam. Jim kicked something else out of the way and kicked the door open. They all saw J.J. They ran to the kid, "J.J." he said as he knelt down and checked J.J.'s vital signs, "He's not breathing."

"Fuck." Khandi said as she positioned J.J.'s head for CPR. Jim began to do chest compressions.

"One, two, three, four, five." Jim said as he did the chest compressions.

Sam was watching, "C'mon kid, breathe."

Khandi administered a rescue breath, they repeated this four times until J.J. coughed, "Okay, breathe little guy. C'mon Honey."

"All right." Sam stated.

Jim gave a grunt as he gave the beam a push, "He's trapped under this. Let's try to lift it." Sam and Jim moved to opposite ends of the width of the beam next to J.J. as Khandi tended to him, "Ready. Go." They strain and grunt as they try to lift the beam, "Try it again. Ready, go." They try to lift it again. But it was just to damn heavy, "Let's find something to move it with."

"You know, there's a mini lift up top." Khandi said.

Sam took out a com radio, it beeped as he turned it on, "Captain Perez?" he was answered by static, "Captain Perez, do you read me?" more static, "The signal's blocked."

"No shit." Khandi replied.

"Khandi, you and Sam, go get it. I will stay with the boy." Jim said.

"No way I am leaving you in here." Khandi said looking up at him, she was kneeling next to J.J.

"If we both stay in here, and something happens. What about the boys?" Jim replied.

"Fuck. All right." Khandi said as she stood up. She gave him a kiss before saying, "You better come back out there with the boy or I will kick your ass."

Jim gave her another kiss, "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll take the dog with me," She said picking up the dog.

Khandi left with Sam, Jim protected J.J. from falling debris with his hands. Khandi and Sam ran out of the basement. Back in the storage room, Jim was looking around from the same position. He could hear creaking and groaning for the building. Jim was stroking J.J.'s forehead.

J.J. started to cry, "I want my mommy."

"Okay, J.J. You'll be with your mommy real soon." Jim said trying to comfort him, "We'll be with her real soon."

/Camden Arms – Outside/

Khandi and Sam came out of the building, "Hey!" Khandi yelled to Erin.

Erin ran to Khandi, "Skip!"

"We found your boy," Sam said as Khandi passed the dog Erin, "Yeah, he's fine."

"He's fine." Khandi added.

"His leg's trapped under a beam. We need a high lift." Sam stated.

Captain Perez over heard, "Okay," he yelled to the firefighters, "Go get it!"

Stacey walked up to them, "Jimmy's with him?"

"Yeah," Khandi sighed, "He's okay. This was all done by a bomb."

"A bomb?" Captain Perez asked.

"No shit. You think the building just blew up by it's self?" Khandi asked.

Cosmo walked up to them hearing part of the conversation, "I saw that guy over there leave the building just before it went boom." Everyone looked back where Cosmo pointed at Holt and Fowler, "That guy in the fucking green shirt."

Cosmo looked at Khandi, "We'll go have a little chat." She said as she and Cosmo left.

The firefighter turned to Sam, "We're gonna go with ya."

"Yeah. Let's move." Sam said as they ran back into the building followed by firefighters. Stacey and Erin looked at each other then to Fowler and Holt.

Holt turned to Fowler, "Just be calm, Mr. Fowler. Everything is going to be okay."

"It'd better by, Ryan." Fowler cursed.

Khandi and Cosmo approached, "Look, Mr. Fowler, we'd like a word with you about your damn association here."

"Certainly. About what?" Fowler asked.

"About a fucking bomb being planted in the building." Cosmo stated.

"A bomb?" Fowler laughed, "Who would do such a thing?"

"You, and that fuck standing next to you. Who stand to make a profit from it." Khandi stated.

"A very big profit." Cosmo added.

"Try to prove it." Fowler said trying to leave.

Khandi places her hand on his chest and pushes him back, "Hold it right there motherfucker."

Cosmo holds on to Holts arm, "You morons aren't going anywhere."

"Except to jail. That's where your new address is going to be you assholes." She turns to the two approaching officers, "Can you get these fucking…"

Cosmo cuts her off, "Escort these fine gentlemen downtown will you?"

/Camden Arms basement – storage room/

J.J. looked at Jim, "I saw a man down here. He locked me in."

Jim looked at J.J., "What was he doing?"

"He was putting something on the boiler."

"Would you recognize him?"

"Uh-huh," J.J. said nodding, "He's the one that came to my house and hit my daddy."

Jim looked up at the ceiling, checking it. At this point, Sam and the firefighters were at the basement stairs, "This way!" Sam yelled as he stood to the side to let the firefighters down the stairs first. As they headed down, more of the ceiling collapsed. They got pummeled with plaster and a large steel beam. Jim looked up to see a huge crack in the ceiling that was shifting. He shielded J.J. with his body as plaster fell. Various spots of the ceiling were collapsing and then Khandi, Stacey, Cosmo and Erin all watched in shock as smoke came out of the windows.

/Camden Arms – Outside/

Khandi, and Stacey looked at each other then to Erin and Cosmo, "Fuck." Khandi said, "Why the hell did I have to leave?"

A metal shelf fell near the fuse box, sparking a fire. Various wires shorted, and sparked more fires. They all watched from outside, pissed off, frightened. Cosmo was holding Stacey, Khandi had tears in her eyes and Erin was crying.

/Camden Arms – Outside/

It was chaos, Captain Perez was trying to contact, Sam, Jim, and the firefighters, the rest watched in dismay. Comso more then once had to pull Khandi back so she wouldn't run into the building.

Captain Perez yelled into the com radio, "Captain Brass!" static, "LT Gerard!" static, "Jerry!" static – Jerry was a firefighter.

Erin was sobbing, "Oh no!"

Khandi turned to Captain Perez, "You better fucking do something, or I will and you won't like it, Captain."

One of the firefighters approached Captain Perez, "Captain, we'd like to go inside."

"Go!" Captain Perez stated then tried the com radio again, "Captain Brass!"

/Camden Arms – basement/

One of the firefighters yelled, "C'mon! C'mon!"

Sam looked at him, "Stairwell's blocked. You okay?"

The firefighter answered, "Yeah." He said then coughed.

"Can you walk?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go." Sam said helping the injured firefighter up and out of the basement as they heard various crashing sound. The fire was spreading.

/Camden Arms basement – storage room/

Jim turned to J.J., "Are you okay, J.J.?"

"I can move my leg again," J.J. he said and moved his leg.

"Hold on," Jim said as he slid J.J.'s leg out from under the beam, which had been loosened. He grasped J.J. under the shoulders, and started to pull J.J. out.

/Camden Arms – outside/

A firefighter named Ed, spoke to Captain Perez, "Captain, we've got a fire on the fifth floor," he said pointing.

Captain Perez yelled into this com radio, "If you can hear me, you've got to get out of that building! You've got to get out now."

Stacey and Khandi ran over to Captain Perez, and Khandi slapped him, "Look buster, you will not pull your men out of there. If you do you have to let me go in. Got that?"

Captain Perez looked at Khandi, "You will not go in there. And if I don't get my men out now, they're not getting out. Ed, take your unit around back and get an aerial look at that fifth floor."

"Yes, sir." Ed the firefighter said and left.

Khandi, Stacey and Captain Perez looked at the building and then at each other. Inside, the fire was getting worse.

/Camden Arms basement – storage room/

Jim managed to pull J.J. out from under the beam. He picked him up and left the room.

/Camden Arms – outside/

Captain Perez spoke, "Doc, scan that area and hit it with the foghorn.

Firefighter Doc, replied, "Yep." He said then moved away.

Sam, and a firefighter came out of the building, they were supporting one of the injured firemen between them. A firefighter in a white hat yelled, "There they are!"

The firefighter that was with Sam spoke, "I got him."

Khandi ran up to Sam, "Where the fuck is Jimmy?"

"The stairwell was blocked. We couldn't get back to the basement. He's still there."

"You left him? Fuck!" Khandi said, as she took a shaky breath, "We've gotta find another way in there." Captain Perez nodded, and the firefighter in the white hat left.

/Camden Arms basement/

Jim moved quickly through the basement. He saw that the hallway to his right was on fire and he couldn't go that way. He headed to the stairs further down the hall. He shifted J.J. to free an arm; he saw the stairs were blocked. He moved to another set of stairs that weren't blocked.

/Camden Arms – outside/

The fire hoses were turned on and they hit the fire through the windows. Stacey, Khandi, Cosmo. Erin and Sam were all watching. Sam had a hand on Khandi's shoulder. Cosmo was holding Stacey. Erin had her hands clasped.

/Camden Arms – inside/

Jim was carrying J.J., looking around for a safe way out, as the flames and smoke became more apparent.

/Camden Arms – outside/

The firefighters continued to fight the fire. Everyone was watching nervously, more Khandi and Erin then anyone.

/ Camden Arms – inside/

Jim, carrying J.J., kept moving and looking for a safe way out of the burning building. Jim was getting more nervous. Finally, shifting J.J. to protect him as much as possible, he ran headlong through the flames.

/Camden Arms – outside/

Everyone was staring at the entrance of the building. A police officer was clearing people out of the away; Khandi couldn't stand it any longer, "Perez! Now, let me take a ladder!"

"It's too dangerous." Captain Perez answered.

Khandi glared at him, "You gotta fucking let me take a ladder!"

Everyone was staring anxiously at the entrance to the building. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. As the firefighters moved away, and Jim ran out of the building, there were exclamations all around. Khandi took off running with Erin at him. Jim passed J.J. to Erin and wrapped his arms around Khandi. Sam, Cosmo, and Stacey joined them; "I knew I should have kicked your ass when you went back in there." Sam stated.

"Can we go home now?" Cosmo asked.

**TBC…**


	44. Saturday Night Special

**Chapter 44**

**Saturday Night Special**

/Las Vegas Daily Citizen Newsroom - Night/

A major city paper that was about to go to bed for the night. A big cluttered newsroom. Somewhere in the room, there was the clacking of a typewriter. Ralph Bankson the night city editor, in loosened tie and owlish glasses. There were four or five reporters in the newsroom, but none near the source of the typing.

Composed over a typewriter, was a dedicated reporter, but she was so unexpectedly lithe and ebony and beautiful. Everything about Isabel French radiated this cool fire of grace and intelligence and the brittle, polished edge of a diamond.

"Hey, Isabel --" Bankson said with a gentle smile of sympathy. "If I were you I'd call it a night. Don't break your heart over a story nobody'll read."

"Somebody ought to, dammit. Those people down there on Skid Row -- they're broke and they're homeless - and they aren't just going to go away."

"Try to be patient. You're the new kid on the block."

"A new kid with a very old soul, Ralph..."

Bankson walked on, checking things before he left. After a moment a phone rang, shattering the silence.

Isabel picked up the phone. "City Room...Yes, this is Isabel French..." she said into the receiver. She listened and the more she listened the more frightened she became. "Wait - hold on...Look, is this some kind of a sick joke? You - you killed him? Who is this!"

Other reporters, within earshot, looked up with interest. By now she was rising to her feet and wheeling toward the exit in search of Bankson. "Ralph, wait! Oh my God..." she said yelling after him.

"Isabel? What is it? What's wrong?" Bankson asked.

/Main Street - Day/

The wind whipped up a newspaper, torturing it along the gutter. It was cold outside. Bleary-eyed drunks huddled together, staring at the group of cop cars. But the scene was devoid of media or other onlookers, except for a single print photographer.

Jim and Khandi were interviewing Isabel French. In the background, beside Doc Robbins, was the body of an old white Bum, a man, stuffed into a dumpster.

"The killer - he called me by name, almost like he knew me. 'I'm your biggest fan' he told me. 'I want you to share in my glory.'" Isabel said.

"Can you describe his voice - white, black, oriental?" Jim asked.

Isabel shook her head.

"Old? Young?" Khandi asked.

Isabel shrugged. "It was weird - raspy - like he was disguising it...I'm sorry, I just don't know any more than that."

A uniformed cop came over with an evidence bag containing a cheaply made handgun. "Here's your murder weapon - a Saturday-night special."

Jim took it and studied it through the plastic.

"What about the victim? Any ID?" Khandi asked the officer.

"All's we got is a postmark that's ten years old and a name, Charles Lemoyne."

Jim turned to Isabel. "You know it?" he asked her.

"No."

Khandi handed Isabel a business card. "You hear from him again, call us immediately, day or night - the minute he hangs up."

Isabel nodded. "The last thing he said was something like, 'This is just the first. There'll be more.'"

/Skid Row Storefront - Night/

At the curb, where a beat-to-shit Chevy had pulled up, a junkie was bickering over a dime bag. His name was Billy Nancy and he was 26, going on a thousand. Billy was tall, big-boned, but drug-thin and jumpy.

"Ten bucks! What you talkin' ten bucks? This stuff looks like it's been stepped on by an elephant." Billy said.

The Seller, still behind the wheel, about the same age. He was only two notches above a junkie himself. "You don't like it - go someplace else." the seller stated sourly.

Billy yanked away a small plastic bag containing about a tablespoon of white crystals. "Easy, easy. I like elephants...very nice animals." Billy said.

He forked over the ten and accepted the plastic bag. When a bright, white flashlight beam suddenly hit them. A black-and-white screamed to a halt behind them. Billy took one look and ran for his life as the seller started the car. The police car swung around in front of the Chevy and the officers leaped out. They leveled their weapons at the seller. He raised his hands in terror. By now Billy was gone beyond pursuit.

/Alleyway/

Billy ran, gasping, down the alley until he reached a fence. He stopped there and huddled deep in the shadows against the fence to catch his breath. The rasping was part terror, part junkie. Suddenly he heard a noise on the other side of the fence. There was someone there. He tensed.

She was an old white bag lady, hardly identifiable as female. On top of her layers and layers of clothes, a faded red sweater. Her destination was a low-slung dumpster which she began to poke through with the practiced eye of a scavenger.

Beside Wanda. A shadow loomed across it. Billy looked through a two-inch crack in the fence and saw the shadow - and the intruder who cast it, and something about what he saw filled him with fear. He watched, transfixed, eyes wide.

Wanda didn't see the threat at all. She had discovered an old umbrella in the dumpster. It was a real find. She held it up to the light to admire it. She opened it. It was torn in one small area, but it worked.

The shadow moved closer to her. Wanda saw it and stashed her find behind her back. She was not afraid, but careful, straining to see the figure more closely. Billy watched. The shadow drew a gun... and pulled the trigger.

Wanda was struck full in the chest by the explosion, which echoed from building to building, alley to alley. Her lifeless body dropped to the ground, the umbrella slipped from her hand. As she lay dead, a Saturday-night special was dropped beside her and the shadow moved away.

The shadow crossed Billy's face as it disappeared from the alley. His eyes turned to follow the figure. They're filled with shock.

/Alley - Day/

The aftermath of the crime: the flashing lights of hastily parked black-and-whites, the coroner's meat wagon and the crush of onlookers. The Cavalry was there and Billy wasn't.

A uniformed cop's laughter rose from the ring of onlookers as he joked with the coroner's attendant. Khandi was pissed off, but she held in her feelings and turned back to Jim.

"A Saturday-night special, victim a resident of Skid Row. Killer makes a call to his favorite reporter, and here we are. He sure kept his word about "more"." Khandi said.

"We got a psycho on our hands for sure," Jim replied.

Isabel was standing by taking notes in her role as reporter.

"Might explain why he'd leave the gun at the scene. Like he's playing a game with us." Khandi said.

"Then again, if he ditches the gun, he's not going to get caught with it, is he?" Cosmo asked.

"A smart psycho," Khandi said to Isabel. "Your readers'll love that."

"Exactly what time did you get the call?" Jim asked.

"It was still dark. Must have been around 5 this morning." Isabel replied.

"In other words, you called us immediately." Jim said.

"Oh, yes... immediately." Isabel looked at Wanda's body and then turned quickly away.

"Take a few deep breaths. You'll be okay." Sam said.

"It's just... It's so real. And the ugliness of it, you know? How do you ever get used to it?"

"We don't." Khandi said.

Just then Doc Robbins passed them in the course of his duties. "Ready for some more good news? I can't even get a name... she was past havin' one a long time ago."

"Not if I have anything to say about it..." Khandi said and stepped over toward the crowd of on-lookers standing behind the crime scene tape. She stared into their blank, disinterested faces. "Anybody here know this woman?" Khandi waited for a response. "Come on! Somebody has to know her... you've seen her... a first name... where'd she live? Where'd she drink?" Khandi waited again. "She's a human being, goddamnit! She was alive! Somebody killed her!"

There was no response and Jim came over and pulled Khandi away from the silent crowd. "You all right, honey?" Jim asked putting his arm around her.

"No!" Khandi stated. "She's a harmless little woman and she's lying in a dirty alley. The only people who knew her won't bother to give her name, she's got no dignity and somebody down at the county refrigerator's going to put a Jane Doe on her toe. What kind of way is that to end a life?"

Jim turned to Isabel who was busy writing down Khandi's words. "We've got to stop this creep. We need permission to put a tap on your line."

"At the paper?" Isabel asked.

Jim nodded. "When he calls again we'll be ready for him."

"The hell you will!" The violence in her response startled Jim and Khandi. "Are you out of your minds? I've got sources that rely on confidentiality. People who trust me. I'm a reporter, for God's sake!"

"One of your "sources" is a homicidal maniac -- and that's the only source we're interested in." Jim stated.

"How do you think my other sources will feel when they find out a cop's breathing heavy on the other end?" Isabel asked.

"You gonna tell 'em? We aren't." Khandi said.

"I'm sorry. I want to help you, but no self-respecting reporter would let the police put a tap on their line."

She walked away as Jim and Khandi watched her go. They didn't like it but there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

/Newsroom - Night/

Isabel was typing at 70 words a minute and dictating out loud. "Where do they come from? The Supreme Court of the United States recently declared it unconstitutional to lock up a person simply because he or she is mentally ill... Turned out of the institutions, many of them flocked to the Skid Rows of our large cities... homeless, friendless and forgotten... others come from the - "

"Isabel... How's it coming?" Bankson asked peering over her shoulder. "Good stuff... real punch. Don't worry about space - we'll find it."

She nodded as Sam and Khandi appeared in the newsroom. "Mr. Bankson?" Sam asked. Bankson and Isabel looked up. "Could we talk to you in your office?"

"Sure."

Isabel wondered what it was all about but returned to her typing.

/Bankson's Office/

Bankson perched on the edge of his desk with his arms folded across his chest and he faced Sam and Khandi. "Even with my approval you can't tap a line without a court order, and this is a newspaper, for God's sake - a public trust. Do you know what people who call would say if they found out they were being tapped by the police?"

"We're talking about one line, one reporter, the only link we have to the killer." Khandi said.

"We'll get the court order if you'll cooperate." Sam added.

"Reporters go to jail for not revealing their sources and you expect me to agree to a wire tap?"

"Yes. People are being killed." Sam said.

"Can you guarantee that if we do it your way, we'll catch this bastard?" Bankson asked.

"No." Sam answered.

"Then I can't authorize it. And even if I did, there's no way Isabel would go along with it."

"If it happens again, she might not have much choice." Khandi said.

"Won't she? Then you don't know Isabel French -- which incidentally, isn't her real name. Try Nella Watkins. She grew up on the streets dreaming about winning a Pulitzer Prize. Worked and scratched and chased... had to quit school at fourteen but went back nights because she had one helluva mind and because that's how bad she wanted it. That killer out there... I think he picked the wrong lady."

/Isabel's House - Night/

The place had been thoroughly searched by an intruder. The pictures were askew on the wall and the drawers were opened with the contents spilled out. Isabel was sitting in a chair and waiting. She was wearing a coat as if she had just come in the house. Just then there was a loud, urgent knocking on the door.

"Come in... It's open." Isabel said. The door opened and Jim and Khandi eased their way in. "I couldn't lock it. The lock's been jimmied."

"We got your message. Did you see who did all this?" Khandi asked looking at the state of chaos the house was in.

Isabel shook her head. "I got home about nine-thirty, and when I opened the door and turned on the light, here it was."

"Anything missing?" Jim asked.

"I don't know... I tried to look. I just couldn't." Isabel's cool facade was beginning to crack. "It's him - isn't it? He found out where I live and he came here and did this. Why?"

"Well, if it was the "Skid Row Stalker" as you call him, he was obviously looking for something. Do you know what it could be?" Khandi asked.

"No, it doesn't make any sense. I've no idea what he could be looking for."

"Whatever it was, I don't think he found it." Jim said. "Have you listened to your messages tonight?" Jim pointed to the answering machine.

She stared at it in horror. Jim rewound the tape and pressed the "play" button. The message contained a voice both chilling and indeterminate. A whispery, faceless being that could be either male or female. An electronic device altered it.

"Isabel... you have not let go of the fears of which morality is made. Working with the authorities you cost me my sanity, so when dusk comes I shall once again become open prey to eagles. The choice is made. Another's blood will soon be upon my hands..."

"Sounds like Shakespeare," Jim said as he shut the machine off and pocketed the tape.

"Yeah, well, considering Shakespeare's been dead for over 450 years, we can rule him out as a suspect." Khandi replied. "Unless we're dealing with the walking undead now."

"Uh, we have enough trouble with living garbage, we don't need them coming back to life after their dead." Jim said.

"Excuse me? But can we get back to the real issue here?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Jim said.

"What are you doing with the tape?"

"This has to be copied and analyzed. You saying I'll have to get a court order for it?" Jim asked.

"No, it's okay, take it."

Jim turned to Khandi. "Maybe someone tipped him off that we were up talking to the city editor."

"Any idea who?" Khandi asked Isabel.

"You're not suggesting someone at the paper could be involved in this?"

"Good question. Why don't we look into it, honey?" Jim asked Khandi.

**TBC...**


	45. Pockets

**Chapter 45**

**Pockets**

/LVPD - Conference Room/

The Cavalry caught up with Under-Sheriff McKeen. "What are you guys laying on me - her house was ransacked but nothing's missing, right? And she has no idea what they were looking for."

"Right again," Cosmo stated.

"She got a message on her phone machine. But the lab can't tell us if it's a man or a woman. Right again?" They all nodded. "In other words we got a lot of nothing!"

"The tape was altered electronically. That's big time sophisticated." Khandi said.

"Which doesn't sound like a psycho to me." Jim stated.

"And the FBI fingerprint database told us who the lastest victim is." Khandi said looking at her notebook. "Geraldine de Souza. Born May 17, 1939 in Tucson, Arizona."

"Disappeared twelve years ago from Tucson. Her family didn't even know where she was until now." Sam added.

"Where does that take us?" McKeen asked.

"To Skid Row - to find out if someone had a good reason for killing her." Khandi answered.

"Then go. What are you standing around here for?"

"They don't trust cops on Skid Row. One of us has to go in undercover." Khandi said.

"So we'll need time and equipment." Jim added.

"Undercover? On Skid Row? As what?" McKeen asked.

/Skid Row Street - Day/

A colorful bag lady in a fright wig was shuffling down the street. She was dressed in raggedy old, dirty clothes and singing some weird tune. She bent over a paper sack, where there's a quart of Jim Beam. At least that's what it looked like until...

"Why did I let you talk me into this? Jimmy, are you listening?"

It was Khandi and along with the booze the bag also contained a wireless mike. Jim was parked nearby, out of sight and winced as Khandi's song poured out of the speakers.

She continued walking down the street and has stopped singing. Two or three female residents of Skid Row were standing around, passing the time. Among them was an old woman. As Khandi approached, she pretended to be worried or agitated and spoke with a southern accent.

"Please... Can you help me? I can't find my friend Geraldine. She's yay tall - " Khandi asked holding her hand about five feet and some off the ground. " - 'bout sixty-five, wears a lucky red sweater? I ain't seen her in days."

They all shook their heads. "No dearie can't help you. Don't know her." the old woman said. "But knock on wood I hope you find her." she continued and knocked on the side of her own head.

/Later That Day/

Khandi, shuffled along, playing her part to a T, when a man staggered out of the alley - never taking his eyes off the brown paper bag. He started to follow Khandi. She spotted him right away, but just kept stumbling along. As she passed a doorway, he jumped her and grabbed the bag. Khandi hung onto it for dear life.

Khandi lost her footing and the two of them go rolling around on the ground, fighting for the paper bag.

In the car, Jim could hear muffled sounds of a struggle from Khandi's wire. He reacted, started the engine, which sputtered and conked out. He tried again.

Khandi had put the bag aside to give full attention to the drunk. She spun him around and dumped him hard on the pavement. The drunk scrambled to his feet with a look of total astonishment, turned and took off as Khandi picked up the bag.

Khandi spoke into the bag and the concealed mike. "Cool it, Jimmy, I'm all right. He took off. Stay where you are."

Khandi continued on down the street and came across yet another homeless person. This one was an old man, who was drunk as hell and had a shopping cart piled high.

"I bin so worried -- I ain't seen her for days." Khandi said.

The old man stroked his beard. "Sounds to me like you're describin' Wanda -- not some Geraldine." He held his hand about feet and some off the ground. " 'Bout so high, an old gal... a treasure hunter like me... always pokin' around. Wears a red sweater."

"That sounds like her all right." Khandi said excitedly. "You know where I can find her?"

"Might try over to Jack's Bar. I seen her there before, more than once."

"Jack's bar. I'll try it. Yes, I will. Bless you." Khandi said and wandered away singing an off-key ditty.

The minute she was safely out of earshot, she spoke directly into her paper bag where the bottle was peeking out the top. "Jimmy, you heard it. Get me the fuck out of here... Olive and Alameda."

Khandi looked up from talking into her paper bag and saw the old man staring at her. "I hear you. Sometimes them old bottles seem to come alive. I didn't know better, I'd a swore mine was singin' the Star Spangled Banner."

Just then Jim drove around the corner, Khandi climbed into the car and they drove off. Watching as the car took her away, the old man held the bottle up and rub it like a magic lamp. "Jimmy, get me the fuck out of here. Olive and Alameda." Then he watched the street and waited for his own car to appear.

/In the Car - Day/

Khandi had her eyes closed; she was tired. Jim looked over at her and grinned. "I like your new look, honey. I mean, it's you, it makes a very personal statement."

Khandi glared at him. "You wanna hear a real personal statement, Jimmy?"

Jim laughed. "I don't think so."

"Good thinking. Just take me the fuck home. I need a shower and then we're gonna go have a drink -- at a place called Jack's Bar."

/Home - Day/

Jim decided to drive Khandi straight home instead of stopping off at the station first. He pulled the car into driveway and they both got out. Khandi walked in the house and had totally forgotten that she was still dressed like a bag lady.

As she walked up the stairs Little Jimmy came running. "Mama home! Mama home!" But when he saw her he stopped dead in his tracks. "Not mama!"

"Hey, sweetie, it's mama." Khandi said and then all of a sudden remembered how she was dressed.

"NO! NOT MAMA! Unca Como I scared!" Little Jimmy said running to him.

Cosmo picked Little Jimmy up and walked over to have a look at Khandi. "Holy shit! I can see why, little guy. So, Khandi exactly how long have you been dead?"

"I'm not in the mood Cosmo. I need to shower and then go back to work." Khandi said pushing past him.

Just then Jim came in and saw Cosmo standing at the top of the stairs with Little Jimmy who was crying. "What's wrong with him?" Jim asked.

"He saw Khandi." Cosmo stated.

"Here let me take him." Jim said reaching the top of the stairs.

Little Jimmy looked up and threw his arms around Jim's neck. "Not mama, daddy. Not mama."

"Yeah, buddy. That's mama, but she's just playing dress up, okay?"

It took Jim and hour to calm Little Jimmy down and by that time Khandi came back out looking like herself. Little Jimmy looked up and when he saw her he ran to her with his arms outstretched. "Mama! Mama!"

"Hey, baby. I'm sorry, mama didn't mean to scare you, okay?" Khandi said picking him up.

"Okay, mama. I not mad."

"I'm glad, sweetie. I love you."

"I wuv you too, mama."

Khandi put Little Jimmy down and turned to Jim. "Are you ready for that drink now?"

"Let's do it," Jim replied.

They kissed the boys and left them with Stacey and Cosmo. Sam was out again. No one ever knew where Sam went but one of these days one of them was going to ask.

/Jack's Bar - Day/

There were a few tables and chairs scattered across a linoleum floor and a bar to one side. Behind it was a huge, bald-headed, bartender named Sid. Jim and Khandi walked in and were ignored and watched at the same time by the patrons. At the bar, Sid eyed them suspiciously.

"Are you Jack?" Jim asked.

"Nope." Sid replied.

"Can we talk to Jack?" Khandi asked.

"You can try, but he's been so long he probably won't answer."

Jim and Khandi didn't even smile. "That one of your biggies?" Khandi asked regarding the joke.

"You own this place or are you just the staff clown?" Jim asked.

"I own it."

Jim and Khandi decided to flash their badges. "Now what did you say your name was?" Khandi asked.

"Sid. Signs cost money and drunks don't read 'em anyway."

"You happen to know the woman murdered last night over on Fifth and Hill?" Jim asked.

"Nope."

"She may call herself Wanda, kind of a bag lady... pack rat... wore a red sweater." Khandi said. Sid just shook his head. He couldn't be bothered. He wiped the bar with an old rag. "I hear you're the eyes and ears of the whole neighborhood."

"Look, I don't like cops here. It runs the customers off. Nothin' personal."

"Maybe if you put some liquor in the liquor..." Jim said.

"I especially don't like funny cops."

"How about a pissed off cop? Cops who think you've got too many phones in your bar. Cops who think you're running a book in the back room?" Khandi said.

"Cops that talk to health inspectors." Jim added.

"Cops that sit outside your place in patrol cars?" Khandi said.

Sid knew he was beaten and stopped cleaning the bar. "She liked her sherry, and you're right, her name was Wanda."

"That's it? That's all?" Jim asked.

"What else you want? Some of these people don't smell so good. Sometimes you don't even wanna get close enough to pour their booze."

"Or take their money." Khandi added.

"Gimme a break! All I know is whenever she'd hit it lucky, they'd come in here and order sherry like a coupla queens."

"They?" Khandi asked.

"Yeah, her and Pockets."

"Who's Pockets?" Jim asked.

"Crazy old broad. They're always together. Or they were - until now."

"Why didn't you tell us all this before?" Khandi asked.

" 'Cause it won't do you an ounce of good. Pockets don't talk, not to nobody, ever. Hangs out on Third next to the bank - where she won't talk either."

"How will we know her?" Jim asked.

Sid laughed. "Pockets? She's kinda hard to miss."

/Downtown Street Corner - Day/

Pockets was standing there. She was around sixty, black and not too clean. Her distinguishing feature was the half-dozen coats that hung over her. They had lots of oversized pockets that was filled with everything imaginable. She trying to sell things that she found on the street, in trash cans and dumpsters.

Jim and Khandi approached and watched all this. Pockets was silently urging different items on people walking by. She held up old, ragged dolls, broken cups, bits and pieces of jewelry and continued to thrust them at people. Jim and Khandi were her newest would-be buyers, but she doesn't say a word.

"Pockets?" Jim asked.

Pockets looked at him and frowned. Jim and Khandi produced their badges. "I'm Captain Khandi Brass and this is Captain Jim Brass. We're police officers."

Pockets lost no time in gathering up her belongings and hurried off. Jim and Khandi gave chase after this strange woman.

"Please, we want to ask you some questions about Wanda... Pockets, we won't hurt you... Please, it's Wanda -- she's dead..." Khandi said.

Pockets stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know. She was stunned, as if her worst fears had just been realized.

"We just want to talk to you." Jim said.

"Is there someplace we can sit down?" Khandi asked.

Pockets abruptly changed course, zigzagged wildly and covered her ears with her hands. She wasn't a crazy woman, but a human in terrible pain who was trying to find escape. There was none, eventually she found herself trapped against a building. Jim and Khandi hovered protectively.

"I'm sorry..." Khandi said quietly. "She was your friend, wasn't she? And she was all by herself and somebody killed her... and she deserved better."

Pockets still couldn't speak but her face was terribly sad. Jim and Khandi looked at each other. "Can you hear me? Do you understand what Captain Brass is saying to you?" Jim asked.

She didn't answer. "I think Sid's right. She doesn't talk. Maybe she doesn't understand." Khandi said.

"I understand more'n Sid does." Pockets said.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Khandi asked.

"Say what? They leave you alone if you don't say nothin'."

"I know what you mean. Why'd you change your mind?" Jim asked.

"Liked what you said about Wanda deservin' better." Pockets said to Khandi.

"Would you tell us about Wanda?" Khandi asked.

"Buy a bottle of sherry for her and me?" Pockets asked.

"You got it." Jim said.

Pockets nodded her head toward the street and Jim and Khandi followed her.

/Alley - Day/

Jim, clutching a bottle of sherry, and Khandi were on Pockets heels making their way through the junky, littered alley to a door that wasn't visible to the casual eye. A little uneasy, Jim and Khandi wondered what they had gotten themselves into. Then Pockets swung the door opened.

Pockets entered, followed by Jim and Khandi. They looked around and were shocked by what they saw. It was a dingy, cluttered room piled high with newspapers, old bicycle parts, a 1967 calendar, dolls and a lot of other junk. In the corner on the floor were two beds made of old rags and blankets.

Pockets pointed to one of the beds. "That's where Wanda slept. Guess I oughta get rid of it now... You two. Turn around."

She motioned harshly toward Jim and Khandi, who finally understood that she wanted them to turn their backs. Finally they complied and Pockets took out a loose brick from the wall. "No peeking, you hear me?" She put something in the wall and then replaced the brick. "Okay... now you can look... I don't let nobody see my hiding place."

Pockets motioned toward an old junk couch, its springs were visible in several places. Jim and Khandi sat on it uncomfortably. Pockets sat in a wrecked chair. Then she took out three chipped glasses and poured sherry into each one. Jim and Khandi don't drink from theirs, but they politely hold them.

"I told Wanda, 'don't you go pokin' in the garbage at night...' I told her, 'poke all you want in the daytime, but you stay here at night.' She didn't listen to me... always pokin' in that damn garbage like a rat... sure enough, he got her..." Pockets said.

"Who got her?" Khandi asked.

"Who do you think? Guy who killed her."

"Who was it?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, but when I find him, I'm gonna put one right between his eyes for what he done. Wanda was okay, but she couldn't take care of herself. I tried to. You couldn't tell her nothin'. She'd talk to anybody... talkin' and pokin' in that garbage... talkin' and pokin'..."

/Las Vegas Daily Citizen - Elevator - Night/

Isabel stood inside alone. The door opened and she got off and found two male reporters waiting to get on. They were glad to see her. "Hey Isabel... good stuff! Keep it up and you're going to win a Pulitzer, young lady." One reporter said and the other one nodded in agreement.

"Right now, I'd rather find a home for a bunch of poor people on Skid Row." she replied and continued past them.

/Parking Garage/

Isabel entered the multileveled garage and only a few cars were left in the building. She crossed the area to her vehicle and her footsteps echoed on the pavement. Just then a different set of footsteps sounded and Isabel stopped and listened. The footsteps stopped too. She looked around trying to see into the shadows. There was no sign of anyone. She looked worried and moved faster toward her car. When she got to the car, she fumbled with the keys trying to get it unlocked. As she got the door opened a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She spun around frightened. It was Billy, the junkie, in need of a fix. "What is it? What do you want?" Isabel asked.

"I saw you." Billy said.

"What?"

"I saw you on a talk show... on TV."

"Yes..." Isabel said relieved. "I'm sorry, excuse me. I'm in a hurry." She tried to get into her car but Billy grabbed the door. "Let me go or I'll yell for help!"

"No you won't. Cause I seen you before you got on TV. I seen you in that alley."

"Alley? What alley?"

"You know what alley?" A car drove by and Isabel considered running to it but she didn't. Another car door opened and then closed in the distance. "I want five thousand dollars. Or I'm gonna go tell the cops."

"Tell them what?" Isabel asked.

"That there ain't no Skid Row Stalker. You made it all up, lady. The stalker is you. I seen you. I seen you kill that old lady."

**TBC...**


	46. Skid Row Stalker

**Chapter 46**

**Skid Row Stalker**

/LVPD - Day/

A female press information officer, in plainclothes and wearing a badge, exited the station to meet with the group of reporters gathered outside. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but we won't be issuing a statement until this time tomorrow."

"Are you saying you have no leads? Are there any suspects?" a reporter asked.

"I'm sorry. That's all there is." she said and reentered the building.

The reporters are disappointed and were ready to leave when Isabel pulled up and parked. One of the reporters spotted her. "Hey! It's Isabel French!"

"Isabel! Isabel! Why are you here? Any new developments? What's the status of the case?" various reporters asked her.

"Please, I have a deadline just like you." Isabel answered.

A female reporter shoved a mike in Isabel's face as she pushed her way toward the door of the station. "Have you talked to the killer again? Has he given you any motive for the murders?"

"You'll read all about it in the Daily Citizen." Isabel said and pushed her way into the safety of the station.

/Jim's Office/

Jim and Khandi were in Jim's office with Isabel. For her part, Isabel was lying convincingly through her teeth. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! He says he has eyewitness information about the killings."

"And the voice wasn't anything like the killer's?" Khandi asked.

"Nothing. It was... just normal. And he was only interested in how much money I was going to pay him."

"Did he come up with a figure?" Jim asked.

"Five hundred dollars."

"Did he also offer to tell you where you could find Jimmy Hoffa?" Jim asked.

That pissed Isabel off a little. "My instincts tell me he's legit. I'm only worried about meeting him on Skid Row in the dead of night."

"No problem. I'll meet him." Khandi offered.

"How? In black face? My picture's been plastered all over the six o'clock news. No, I want you to wire me and back me up."

"We can't let civilians take risks like that." Jim said.

"I'm not a civilian, I'm a reporter, and that's the deal. If you want to know what this is all about you'll put a hidden microphone on me... otherwise I'll do it all on my own."

/In the Undercover Car (a rusted piece of junk) - Night/

Jim was at the wheel and Khandi was in the backseat, wiring Isabel with a hidden microphone around her waist. "Remember: no heroics. No fancy stuff. Let us do the police work." Khandi said.

"Last chance to back out." Jim added.

"No thanks. Let's do it." Isabel said, got out of the car and walked away. Her purse was in her left hand.

/Street - Phone Booth/

Isabel walked a long way. Finally she made her way to the phone booth. She stepped into the phone booth, picked up the phone book and glanced around warily. She slipped a note from her pocket and pretended to take it out of the phone book.

"It's a note..." Isabel said into the microphone, "he wants me to go to the next booth down the street... stay back, he'll here you if you start the car."

She exited the phone booth and walked to the next one about a block or so away.

/Second Phone Booth/

Isabel entered and took another note from her pocket. "It's another note." In the car, Jim and Khandi were getting static and poor reception. "It says, 'Go into next alley and meet me near fence'. If he's this close, you can stay where you are."

/Alley/

Isabel walked a few steps down the alley and stopped. She looked into the semi-darkness. Billy stepped into the dim light near a fence about fifty feet away. Isabel reached into her coat and unplugged the mike.

/Undercover Car/

Jim and Khandi reacted as the noise suddenly died and the speaker became silent. "What happened -- you think the battery went dead?" Khandi asked.

Jim wagged the antennae around. "Crank up the volume." Jim said as Khandi fiddled with the dials.

/Alley/

Isabel walked toward Billy. He raised his left arm; he had a gun and pointed right at Isabel's heart.

Isabel was now about five or six feet away. "What's the gun for? You don't need a gun."

"You got the cash?" Billy asked.

Isabel took a thick envelope from her right pocket and offered it to Billy. He stepped forward, the gun still pointed and took the envelope. When his right hand touched the envelope his eyes dropped to it and Isabel swung her purse.

She knocked the gun out of Billy's hand and stepped back. She pulled a Saturday-Night Special from her purse and fired point blank into Billy's stomach. She began to scream, turned and fired another shot into a metal trash can.

/Undercover Car/

Jim tried to start it but it stalled. "Come on, damn it! Move!"

"Jimmy? Why the hell did we have to take this piece of shit?" Khandi asked.

"Hey, there was no way I was taking the Charger into this neighborhood. At least this way we fit in."

Jim couldn't get the car started so he and Khandi jumped out and ran toward the alley.

/Alley/

Isabel was still screaming as she wiped the Saturday-Night Special clean of her prints. She knelt down and put the gun in Billy's hand. She held it by the barrel with a handkerchief. She ran over to where Billy's gun should be but she can't find it.

Jim and Khandi were still running and could hear Isabel screaming. Isabel was frantically trying to find the gun when suddenly she spotted it. She hurried over, grabbed it and looked for a place to hide it.

She saw a pile of junk. She screamed again as she ran over to the junk pile and shoved the gun into it, well out of sight.

Isabel screamed again, ran back to Billy, held the gun pointed away and fired into a wall. She rose and ran toward the street.

Jim and Khandi ran into the alley. Isabel, sobbing now, almost collided with them. "He tried to kill me! He tried to kill me!" Isabel said.

"Quiet down! We're here!" Khandi exclaimed.

Jim ran on down to Billy. When he reached him, Jim knelt down and checked for a pulse. Khandi and Isabel walked toward Jim and he stood up looking at Isabel. "He's dead. What happened?"

"It was him! It was the Skid Row Stalker! The voice was like it was before when he called me about the murders. He got me here to kill me!"

"And he's dead?" Khandi asked.

"He pointed a gun at me and started talking gibberish and I grabbed the gun. It went off, I don't know how many times! And suddenly he dropped and I ran!"

"What the hell happened to your wire?" Jim asked.

Isabel pretended to be confused for a minute and then remembered. She opened the blanket, then her jacket and found the mike. It was disconnected. "When he rushed me it must've pulled loose. He came out of the shadows and grabbed my arm."

"Where are the notes he left in the phone booth?" Khandi asked. Isabel fumbled, then produced them. Khandi glanced over them. "Printed in block letters... They won't tell us much."

Jim and Khandi exchanged looks of pure frustration.

/LVPD - McKeen's Office/

McKeen sat behind his desk pissed off. Jim and Khandi stood in front it. They had complete control of this case now. McKeen took Cosmo and Sam off it and assigned them to a different case. "I'm not a happy, carefree person - I worry about things. I worry about nuclear arms. I worry about riots. Most of all, I worry about hotshot cops who use civilians on decoy operations."

"It wasn't a decoy operation. She had the information and we didn't. She was going, period. It was either go along and protect her or let her go alone." Khandi said.

"At least she came out of it in one piece. Case closed." McKeen stated.

"The case is wide open." Jim said.

"What do you mean by that? The woman went into an alley, met a killer and he ended up dead. That's what happened isn't it?" McKeen asked.

"We're not sure what happened." Jim said.

"We still have a lot of questions about what happened in that alley." Khandi said.

"For instance?"

"For instance the bug..." Jim said.

"It was working a few seconds before the shots were fired. We heard walking, clothes rustling, but no struggle, no words. It just went dead, and that doesn't smell right." Khandi added.

"What else?" McKeen asked.

"The dead man. He's a junkie. The guy who kills people, and then calls a reporter to talk about it, is a psycho... when did a junkie ever kill except to get money for his next fix? The dead man and the psycho... two different people." Khandi said.

"Alright, okay, that makes sense. What do you want this time?"

"A 24-hour surveillance on Isabel French." Jim answered.

"You mean she's a suspect now? What the hell is this?" McKeen asked shocked.

"It's worse than that, Jeff. She's our only suspect." Jim stated.

/Las Vegas Daily Citizen - Night/

Jim and Khandi were parked two blocks away from the Daily Citizen building on the North side of the street and watching the exit on the South side. Jim could hardly see it.

Khandi was watching the building too but she had infra-red night vision goggles to her eyes. She lowered the goggles and looked at Jim. "How do these fucking thing work?"

"You put 'em up to your eyes and you look through them." Jim stated sarcastically.

Khandi gave him a dirty look. "Okay, smart ass. I'm talking about the principle involved. What's the technology that makes 'em work?"

"It's very simple, honey, it - "

"Jimmy, if it was "very simple" I wouldn't have to ask."

"It's simple, honey. Very simple."

"Okay, you got sixty seconds. And keep it simple."

"Works on the principle of infra-red light, which -- " Jim stopped talking because a car pulled out of the garage and onto the street.

Khandi put the night vision goggles back up to her eyes. But it wasn't Isabel's car. "Relax. It's not her car and there's a man at the wheel." Khandi said lowering the goggles. "You can finish your sixty seconds when our relief shows up."

Jim looked at his watch. "They're ten minutes late." Jim said grinning at Khandi. "And I just told you everything I know about those things."

"I figured you had." Khandi replied.

They both sat in silence and watched the exit. Khandi didn't use the goggles except when car lights appeared. "Why do you suppose she did it?" Khandi asked.

"Did what?" Jim asked back.

Khandi's head snapped around and she stared at Jim. "You putting me on?" she asked.

"Nope."

"She suckered us, Jimmy. We walked into that scam of hers like a pair of idiots and helped her wrap up her big story. I can see it now: 'Brave Reporter Solves Skid Row Stalker Case'."

"Only one thing wrong with that, honey - how'd she sucker that junkie into the alley to get himself killed?" Jim asked.

Khandi had also been bothered by that question. She slumped back and shrugged her shoulders. "You're the know-it-all here, honey, you tell me." Khandi said and put the goggles back up to her eyes.

"If I could do that, what would we be doing, sitting here staring at that fucking exit? I'm hungry and I'm bored, and --"

"And here she comes!" Khandi interrupted.

Isabel pulled out of the garage and turned toward them. "Down!" Jim yelled as he ducked.

Khandi ducked as Jim did. "Good news, Jimmy! She's not heading for home."

Isabel's car roared past and after a moment Jim and Khandi sat up. Jim started the car and Khandi looked through the rear window to keep Isabel's car in sight. The engine turned over once and then died.

"You said they fixed this piece of shit!" Khandi yelled.

The motor turned over and Jim grinned. "They did."

They followed Isabel. "Skid Row?" Khandi asked.

"Ever hear the old saying, 'The murderer always returns to the scene of the crime'?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, and I've never seen it happen, have you?"

"No, but we're about to - she just turned onto Euclid."

/Euclid Street - Night/

Isabel pulled to a stop across the street from the alley where she murdered Billy. Jim turned the car onto a side street and turned the lights out. He does a U-turn and glides up to Euclid, turned and parked.

Khandi put the night vision goggles to her eyes. "She went into the alley." Khandi said as she and Jim get out of the car.

They cross the street and hurried toward Isabel's car. They stayed in the shadows and moved in silence. They looked across the street at the alley entrance. Jim looked up at a fire escape above their heads and pointed to it. Khandi looked up, getting the idea and hung the night vision goggles around her neck. Jim boosted her up and she stood on his shoulders until she could reach the fire-escape platform.

Khandi pulled herself up onto the platform and got into position. She put the night vision goggles to her eyes and looked down into the alley. Isabel was looking frantically through the junk pile where she had hidden Billy's gun.

"She's looking for something." Khandi whispered to Jim. He was hiding in the shadows watching the alley but he couldn't see Isabel. "She can't find it - whatever it is."

Isabel was still frantically looking for the gun. She turned and began to search the ground. She kicked something in frustration.

"Get me down - she's about to give up," Khandi whispered again, lowered the night vision goggles and climbed off the fire escape.

"Okay, drop." Jim said with his arms raised.

Khandi let go and Jim caught her. She fell into his arms facing him and they grin at each other. For a brief second Jim kissed her and then they hurried back down the street. They stayed in the shadows and headed for their car.

As Jim and Khandi jumped in the car, they saw Isabel's lights come on. The engine started and she took off.

Jim tried the engine. Nothing.

"All fixed now, huh?" Khandi asked annoyed.

He tried again. It started. "Good as new." Jim replied and took off after Isabel.

Isabel's car turned left on main. Jim turned on his lights and also turned left on main. "There she is," Khandi pointed out.

"Khandi, think about what she did, how she went at it... Was she looking for something small? Like a watch or a ring?" Jim asked.

"No. Larger. Something she could identify just by feel."

"And you're pretty sure she didn't find it?"

"Not unless she found it while I was jumping off the fire escape."

"But she could have. And if she did, she's got it on her."

"Let's find out. Stop her now? Or let her take us to where she's going?"

"Let's stay with her awhile." Jim said.

/Isabel's House - Night/

Jim and Khandi knocked on the door. Isabel opened and was startled to see them. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Well, you could come along quietly - your under arrest." Khandi said.

"What?"

"You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used - " Khandi said.

"Against me in a court of law. Are you taking me into custody? And if so, why?"

"You willing to answer a few questions right here?" Jim asked.

"Like - what were you looking for in that alley?" Khandi asked.

That caught Isabel off guard but she recovered quickly. "I lost an earring. I went to look for it."

"Find it?" Jim asked.

"No... I guess it's lost... it had sentimental value... They were my grandmother's."

"Mind if we see the other one?" Jim asked.

Isabel handed her purse to Khandi. "Be my guest."

Khandi fumbled through the purse for a few seconds and came out with a single earring. "Just one." Khandi said.

"Why would you go back at night to find it? You had all day." Jim asked.

"I didn't realize I'd lost it until a few hours ago and I didn't want to wait until morning... Why am I under arrest? Because I lost an earring?"

"Because we want to search you and your car." Jim said.

"You want to search my car? Here's the keys. You want to do a strip search? Be my guest. Only don't be surprised if you read about it on the front page of the Daily Citizen."

She motioned for Khandi to follow her into the other room and Jim headed for the door. "Captain Brass?" she said to Jim. He stopped and turned. "It's a shame you can't stay - I've got a great body."

Khandi glared at her. "Listen, I'd watch your mouth if I were you. If you want to keep your "great body" in one piece, keep it shut. He happens to be my husband."

Isabel was about to say something but didn't want to test Khandi anymore than she had. Jim just grinned and walked out. He loved when Khandi got jealous and defensive about him. But then again he was the same way when it came to her too.

/Daily Citizen - Newsroom - Day/

Isabel was at her desk going over her latest "masterpiece" on the killings. Just then her phone rang and she snatched up the receiver. "Isabel French... Yes... what do you want?" Her face grew blank and cold.

/Jack's Bar - Phone Booth/

Pockets was making the call. "I make my livin' findin' little things an' selling 'em to folks. I find 'em on the highways and by-ways... in alleys..." Isabel was silent. "Yessir, I find me some interestin' things. Special things people want. Special things they can't find. Things that cost a thousand dollars sometimes."

"What are you trying to say? Get to the point." Isabel said.

"Yes ma'am. I don't mean to take up your time... If you was in the mood to buy somethin', 'bout the size of a monkey wrench, maybe... I just thought we might do a little business." Pockets replied.

"You want to meet somewhere? Is that it?"

"Somewhere crowded, lotsa people. I don't wanna talk over this telephone. You pick the spot. Make it a fancy place."

"The Guardian restaurant downtown. Three o'clock."

"Ooooohhh... I knows where that is." Pockets said.

Pockets laughed and Isabel hung up on her.

/The Guardian Restaurant - Day/

Isabel was sitting at a booth and looked up toward the doorway. A Maitre d' had stopped Pockets. "I's with the Isabel French party. Would you show me to her table?"

The Maitre d' made a face, when Isabel half-rose and motioned to him. "It's all right. She's with me." Isabel said.

The Maitre d' looked surprised but let Pockets pass. Isabel regarded Pockets with distaste. "Did you bring whatever it is you're interested in selling?" Isabel asked.

Pockets laughed. "Yeah... funny how I come by this little doodad. I was sound asleep behind the trash catchin' come z's, an' all of a sudden, I hear all this bang bangin'! Well I look up and somebody is hidin' somthin' in a pile o' junk. I wait an' wait till everybody's gone, an' I sneak a look. There's another little thing for me to sell... But this little thing got a story, so that makes it worth a whole lot more."

Isabel leaned over the table. "Now listen to me, old woman. Cut the bullshit and tell me what you want!"

"I want me a cool thousand."

"Well, let me tell you something. I think maybe you're a cop, that you're wired, and I don't know what you're talking about."

Pockets threw back her head and laughed. "A cop? How many cops you know look like me? You think I got a machine that takes down all your pretty little words? Then here... wanna see?"

Pockets stood up and began taking off coats, much to Isabel's surprise. "Not here, for God's sake. My place, all right?"

"That place of yours happen to have a little sherry?"

"Yes."

/Isabel's House/

Pockets was just putting on the last of her coats. "All right, you're not wired. So where do we go from here?" Isabel asked.

"You bring the money an' I'll bring what I got. Just like that -- where we was tonight. They got good food."

Isabel glanced at her watch. "You've got three hours. Now get out."

"Law! Ain't we somebody? You better be nice to me, Miss Priss. Least till you get your hands on the goodies." Pockets started out the door then turned around and flashed another smile. "You don't show up, I'll see 'bout you. I picked that thing up real careful. And nobody touched it since you did."

"All right, you'll get your money. Just go."

"My money. Got a nice ring, don't it?" Pockets said and did a strange little dance out the door.

/Jack's Bar/

Pockets was sitting at a booth drinking coffee. Her companions were none other than Jim and Khandi. Pockets poured enough sugar into her coffee to lapse into a diabetic coma.

"You never said what it was you found, right?" Jim asked.

"Called it a "thing" 'bout the size of a monkey wrench, like you said."

"And she never once asked you what you found?" Jim asked.

"She knew what I found, Mr. Good-lookin'."

Jim nodded at her and looked at Khandi. "What else could it be? The junkie must've brought a gun with him and probably tried to use it. That's what she must've been looking for." Khandi said.

"We've got to be straight on one thing," Jim said to Pockets. "You can't go anywhere alone with her. You understand?"

"Ol' Pockets can take care of herself."

"No you can't - not with that woman." Khandi said.

"If it didn't work, she'd just walk away, wouldn't she? You couldn't do nothin' about her."

"We don't want you getting hurt." Jim said.

"Bless your heart... nobody much worried about me for a hundred years."

"Don't get into her car, don't even go to the ladies room with her. She'll kill you." Khandi said.

"She didn't kill me when she had me in her house."

"You didn't have the gun with you -- that's all that kept you alive. Next time she'll kill you if you let her." Khandi said.

"Like she killed Wanda? I took Wanda's bed off the floor, put everything away. When you ain't got but one friend an' you lose that one, makes you mad. I cried. Takes a lot to make me cry, an' I'm mad. Why'd she do that? Wanda never hurt her."

"It made her series on Skid Row front page stuff. She was looking for a Pulitzer," Khandi said looking at Pockets. "I think she had it pretty hard growing up."

"Uh-uh... I don't wanna hear none of that 'I'm poor an' I'm black so I'll just step on somebody else!' Uh-uh. People think havin' it hard makes it alright to do anything! That makes everybody black an' everybody poor ashamed! Makes me ashamed! Sittin' in her fancy apartment, eatin' her supper like nothin' happened, like Wanda was dust on her feet. I'm tired of that kind of stuff now...comes a time when you got to stand up an' give it back! Well, she's gonna get her some, an' ol' Pockets is gonna give it to her!"

"Hallelujah!" Khandi exclaimed.

"And amen..." Jim added.

**TBC...**


	47. Justice For Wanda

**Chapter 47**

**Justice For Wanda**

/Alley - Night/

Isabel sat in her car waiting. Pockets strode toward the Guardian restaurant. She was clearly a woman on a mission.

Jim and Khandi were in the shit-mobile listening on a wireless mike. They could hear Pockets humming and singing.

Isabel pulled out, turned and pulled in behind Pockets. She lightly tapped the horn to get Pockets' attention and pulled over to the curb. She threw open the passenger door. "Hurry! Get in!" Isabel told Pockets.

"Uh-uh."

"You want the money or not?"

"That's why I'm doing this dance."

"Well, sweetheart, I'm not going to hand it to you on a platter in a restaurant, with all those witnesses."

"And I'm not gettin' in any car with you, Miss Uppity."

"Fine, old lady, you just kissed away a thousand dollars..."

Isabel pulled the door shut and started to pull away. Pockets was unable to let Wanda's killer get away. She began to half-stumble, half-run toward the slowly moving car. "She's going to get away..." Pockets said to Jim and Khandi threw the mike.

/Undercover Car/

Jim and Khandi were alarmed. He fired up the engine and it died. "Dammit!" Jim yelled.

Over the wireless mike Jim and Khandi heard a car door open and ease shut. Jim and Khandi were worrying while Jim desperately tried to get the car started. "Come on, dammit! Go!" Jim said as Isabel's voice came over the mike. "Nice to see you come to your senses."

"Honey, I like a thousand bucks as bad as the next ol' woman..." Pockets voice said over the mike.

/Isabel's Car/

"Where is it?" Isabel asked.

"Hold your horses, missy. I got it all right? In this box - right here. Somewheres." Pockets, stalling for time, pretended to search through her dozens of pockets. She brought up a plastic Weiner whistle, a cat collar and a lucky silver dollar, but no box. Isabel's impatience was mounting.

/Undercover Car/

Jim was still desperately trying to start the car. "Hurry up! I haven't got all night." Isabel's voice said over the mike.

"Hold on..." Pockets voice said over the mike.

/Isabel's Car/

Pockets located a box. She brought it out and Isabel made a grab for it. Pockets slapped her hand and pulled it out of reach. "You keep them greedy hands to yourself." Pockets said.

"Just show it to me."

"No way, Jose. First I see the green and then you see the goodies."

Just then Isabel squealed down a side street. "Oh, mercy..." Pockets said.

"Give me the box, now! Open it!"

Pockets, breathing heavily, fumbled with the box stalling for time. "You ain't gonna shoot me, are you gal?"

/Undercover Car/

The sweat was running down Jim's face as he tried to revive the car. Finally, the engine turned and roared to life. "You ain't gonna shoot old Pockets." her voice said over the mike.

/Isabel's Car/

Pockets was still stalling. "I oughta knowed you was too smart for me. I ain't nothin' but talk, anyhow. Here... you take it. Good luck to you. Just don't you shoot me with that big ol' number."

/Undercover Car/

Jim was driving like mad after Isabel and Pockets. "I don't want no money. Heck, scrapin' by's better than dyin', ain't it? You just take it an' let this poor ol' soul outta this car... oh, law, don't shoot me!" Pockets voice said over the mike.

/Isabel's Car/

Isabel opened the box. There was a chrome-plated gun inside, it wasn't Billy's. Isabel smashed the box against the door in a rage. "You lying old woman! This isn't the gun!"

Pockets was terrified. Suddenly Jim's voice boomed over his bull-horn. "This is the police! Stop your car - now! Throw out the gun!"

/Street/

Pockets rolled onto the street from the moving car. Isabel floored it. Her car blasted down the street with the passenger door swinging wildly until it slammed shut from the force of the acceleration.

Jim slid the car to a stop and Khandi jumped out to join Pockets. Pockets was on the street with the wind knocked out of her. Jim took off after Isabel.

Khandi reached for Pockets who was laughing. "Are you all right?" Khandi asked.

"Never felt better in my life. That gal messed with the wrong ol' crazy person."

"You can say that again."

"Ella Mae Bullock's back and she's badder than ever."

Khandi was half laughing, half crying. "Ella Mae who?" Khandi asked.

Pockets looked up at her. "Me. That's my name."

"Very glad to know you, Ella Mae."

"I bet I ain't told nobody that for a lifetime..."

/Car Chase/

Isabel's car squealed around a corner as a semi truck was backing out. A warning beeping was sounding. Isabel's eyes went wide, the truck blocked the road ahead and continued to back across her path. She whipped the wheel and the breaks squealed. Jim skidded across the corner.

/Abandoned Brewery/

Isabel's car crashed through the chain link fence and into the deserted yard. Jim skidded to a stop outside the brewery. He jumped out, pulled his gun and ran over to Isabel's car.

Isabel ran over to a doorway and smashed a window with the butt end of her gun. Jim heard the smash and ran in the direction of the sound.

Isabel reached through the pane, unlocked the door and entered. She moved down a hallway and hid behind some equipment.

Jim entered; a shot rang past and shattered the window. He ducked and rolled. He crouched and moved down the hallway with his gun drawn toward the hiding place from where Isabel fired. Jim swung around the equipment and leveled his gun. There was no sign of Isabel.

Jim moved through the building, taking cover wherever he could and listening for any sound that might give Isabel away. There was still no sign of her.

Jim moved away and Isabel stepped out, took aim at Jim's back... and fired. Jim took the hit in his left arm, spun around, slammed into a boiler and fired back at Isabel.

Isabel was blown back by the blast from Jim's gun. Her gun clattered to the concrete floor and her body crumpled beside it.

Jim's left arm hung uselessly at his side and he walked over to Isabel's body. He took a long, hard look at it and walked away.

/Pockets' Home/

Jim, with his left arm in a sling, and Khandi looked around for any sign of life. "Ella Mae?" Khandi called.

Pockets appeared behind them, coming from another entrance. Her pockets were overflowing with new things and she grinned. "I got me about five ways to get in and out of here -- on account of night burglars."

"We brought a little sherry." Khandi said.

"I heard that," Pockets said. "I wish Wanda was here."

"So do I." Jim said.

Pockets took out three chipped glasses, blew them for cleanliness and carefully poured from the bottle that Jim had handed her. "They showed me where Wanda's buried, over to Potter's field. I took some little things down there. To put on the grave. Sure is lonesome."

"Why don't you leave this place? We could help you - you could find a real home." Khandi said.

Pockets considered it. "You mean leave this mangy old hole at last?"

"Sure, there's all kinds of assistance programs." Jim said.

"People... I got a place. It don't look like much, but it's what I am. It's freedom... I can come, and I can go just like I want to. I'm the captain of the ship here. I'm somebody. So, let's make a toast..." Pockets gathered herself and held up her glass. "I got me two new friends. A pretty lady an' a good-lookin' fella. And we finally took good care of Wanda... Hallelujah!"

"Amen." Jim and Khandi said in unison.

This time they didn't hesitate. They put the chipped glasses to their lips, and together, drank a toast of celebration.

**TBC…**


	48. Survival

**Chapter 48**

**Survival**

/5 months later/

They were in need of a much-needed vacation, the Cavalry left Little Jimmy and Sammy with Khandi and Stacey's mother for their short vacation. They went to Park City, Utah, since it was Sam's idea to go there. Once they were out of the van, Cosmo looked around, "Smell that air, people!"

"It's so beautiful!" Stacey laughed.

"Can't believe we're finally doing this! A six-day camping trip. This is going to be great!" Khandi smiled.

"Yeah, sure is. Living off the land…" Cosmo started.

"Living off the land? You mean we're not bringing any food?" Khandi asked.

"Bring any food? Where's the challenge of bringing food?" Jim asked.

"Besides, you haven't lived 'til you tasted Sam's famous water bug biscuits." Cosmo stated.

"Water bug biscuits?" Khandi asked, worried.

"Yeah. It goes good with my tree frog chili." Sam answered.

"My mouth is just watering thinking about it." Cosmo smiled.

"Water bug biscuits and tree frog chili. Oh, I get it! You guys are just messing with me right? Cosmo, I always thought it was you, Sam gave a hard time too." Khandi replied.

"He did. Did I mention how nice it was having you with us, Khan?"

/In town/

A man named Dwight was with a man named Luke and Buddy, "Luke, get the gear. Buddy, get the grub. Now!"

Sam met up with Stacey, "Where are you going?"

"Going shopping. Do you want to come?" Stacey asked.

"Love to." Sam answered, "But we just rented some bikes and decided to go on a little ride."

"Okay. Have fun!" Stacey said and left.

Cosmo walked up to Sam, "That was a close call!"

/Scott's Supply Depot/

Scott the man behind the check out looked at Dwight, "That's ten boxes ten gage, twelve boxes twenty gage. Total is $37.32."

Dwight laughed, "You know who I am?" Scott nodded, "Good. Put this on the account." He said as he aimed a gun at Scott.

"Account?" Scott asked, "What account?"

"Account on if you don't put it on the account. I'll come over this counter and rip your heart right out of your chest."

Scott nodded, "Have a nice day!"

/On top of the hill/

Khandi, Cosmo, Jim and Sam were on their bikes looking down the hill, Cosmo spoke up, "Remember men, it's not whether you win or lose…"

"It's whether I win or lose!" Khandi laughed, as they began the race. "Ah shit!" Khandi said as she hit a bump and fell off.

"Aww crap!" Cosmo yelled as he fell off his bike.

"Watch out Cosmo!" Jim yelled as he passed him down the hill.

During the whole trip down, Khandi and Cosmo kept falling off their bikes. Sam and Jim were waiting down at the bottom for them. Finally after Khandi and Cosmo met Jim and Sam at the bottom of the hill they rested, Jim broke the silence, "All right. Best two out of three."

Sam looked at him, "Yeah, right."

/In town/

Luke looked into the store where Stacey was trying on an outfit, she wasn't as big as a house by this time, but her pregnancy was sure showing, "Look at her, Dwight. Ain't she beautiful? I want her, Dwight." Luke stated.

"Anything little brother wants, little brother gets." Dwight answered.

/At the bar/

Sam was sitting with a woman and a couple of others at a table, "I'm, a opera singer. What do you do for a living?" the woman asked.

"I'm a Las Vegas Police detective."

"Detective? No you're not!" The woman laughed.

"Yeah, I am." Sam answered.

"All right then. What position do you play?"

"It's not a baseball team."

"You're a cop?"

"Yeah."

Stacey was dancing with Cosmo, "Can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this."

"Yeah, you've been working to hard at home."

"Excuse me, my dear."

Sam was still trying to explain to the woman, "You've heard of Bonnie and Clyde, right?"

"Of course. Fay Dunaway and Warren Beatty." The woman answered.

"No, that's the movie." Sam answered as Jim walked up to them, "Perfect timing." Sam stated, "See, this is my partner. Jimmy, tell them."

"Tell them what?" Jim asked.

"That we're LVPD."

Jim smiled, "Sammy, you're not using that old, LVPD line again, are you?"

Sam looked at the woman, "He's joking."

"Ladies," Jim said still smiling, "a man should be proud of what he does for a living, right? So one has to clean septic tanks."

"Septic tanks now?" The woman asked.

Jim walked behind Sam, "Well, you got the smell off tonight."

"Oh, my goodness!" The woman said in a shock.

"Good." Jim replied.

"Okay…." The woman said lost for words.

"Jimmy!" Sam shook his head, "He's just joking."

"Okay." The woman answered.

"I'm a detective." Sam stated.

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Well, she is a little young for you. I thought you would pick them up at the old folk's home."

Khandi and Cosmo were playing pool, "Don't feel bad. When we were young, you studied shit, while I learned karate and hung out in pool halls." Khandi stated.

"Double or nothing." Cosmo stated.

"It's your money." Khandi replied.

Stacey was making her way to Cosmo when she bumped into Dwight, "Oh, excuse me."

But Dwight stopped her, "My little brother likes you."

Stacey smirked, "That's nice," she said as she tried to get by.

"He wants to dance with you." Dwight stated.

"Sorry. I'm not dancing now."

"That's too fucking bad. He wants to dance with you so you are going to dance."

Jim walked up, "Let her go."

"This ain't your business, cowboy."

Jim raised an eyebrow, he wasn't wearing any cowboy hat, "She's with me, so it's my business. Let her go."

"What if I said if you don't get your butt over there I will kick your cowboy butt over there?"

"I say let's start kicking!" Jim replied.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Jimmy." Stacey said as she went to leave again, "Just let go!" Stacey said as Dwight had grabbed her arm.

"Ain't that cute?" Dwight explained, "Let's get it on."

"Stace…" Jim said motioning for her to move away.

"Oh, no." Dwight laughed as Cosmo and Khandi walked over to the group, "Cowboy and the choir."

The sheriff walked up, "All right, enough! Can't you boys come to town without causing trouble?"

"You're lucky, cowboy, the sheriff came when he did. My thing about luck is it can change. Let's get out of this dump!" Dwight said and he and his friends left.

"Tom Chandler." The sheriff introduced himself.

"Jim Brass," Jim said shaking his hand, "LVPD. This is my wife and partner, Khandi Brass, and my other partner, Cosmo Renfro, and his wife Stacey."

They all shook hands, and the sheriff spoke, "Nice to meet you."

"Who were those guys?" Stacey asked.

"Trammel brothers. Dwight, Buddy and Luke."

"Do they live here?" Sam asked walking up.

"Live at home. Word is they got a cabin somewhere in the woods, never seen it. It's booby trapped and they don't think twice about shooting a trespasser." The sheriff explained.

"I don't want to run into them again." Stacey commented.

"I'll keep an eye out 'til you leave." The sheriff replied.

"I appreciate it, sheriff." Jim said as they broke up.

"C'mon, I want a rematch!" Cosmo said to Khandi.

Khandi turned to Sam, "This man's a glutton for punishment."

The woman from before looked at Sam, "C'mon, I thought you were going to tell me about Bonnie and Clyde."

"Septic tank." Sam replied.

Khandi looked at Jim amused, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Jim defended himself.

Khandi laughed as the woman dragged Sam with her, "Let's go talk at the table."

/Next Morning/

Stacey looked at them all as they were set to leave the bar, "So anybody want a cup of coffee before we take off?"

Khandi looked at Stacey, "That'd be great, sis."

"No, thank you." Cosmo answered.

"I want a non-fat, half-caf, half decaf-latte." Sam answered.

"Sam!" Stacey said looking at him.

"What?" Sam asked, "Use your imagination because I don't want regular coffee today."

Stacey went and got the coffee and Dwight followed her on her way back to the group, "All my little brother wanted was just one dance. But you couldn't do that, could you?"

"Excuse me. My friends are waiting for me," Stacey replied.

"Well, they're going to have to keep waiting because last time was just a dance. He decided he wants something more permanent." Dwight said as he grabbed her, Stacey screamed and threw the tray of coffee at him. Dwight held on to her, "Hold her!"

"I'm trying!" Luke said as he grabbed her, "Settle down and relax, filly!" he said as he laughed.

The sheriff walked up mad, "Let her go, Dwight."

"You won't do this sheriff!" Dwight stated.

"Just let her go!" The sheriff stated back.

"You heard him boys!" Dwight said and threw a knife at the sheriff, "Go on, let's get out of here!" Dwight said as they headed to the woods.

Back with the Cavalry, Sam looked at they guys, "I wonder what's keeping Stace."

"She's probably looking for your non-fat latte." Jim answered.

"Funny," Sam replied.

Jim looked at them, "I'll go look for her."

Sam looked at him, "I don't want to hear anything from the Peanut gallery."

Jim found the sheriff dead, and remembered back to what he said about the Trammel brothers and how he had heard rumors of their cabin up in the mountains.

/In the woods/

Dwight was pulling Stacey along with him, "Let me go! Put me down!" Stacey yelled.

"You might be pretty but I hear if you don't pull your own weight you're nothing but a hothouse flower in the mountains. Those kind of flowers don't last long. You shut up and keep up!"

/The group/

Jim joined the group and Sam asked, "What happened?"

"Trammels." Jim answered.

"What?" Sam asked looking at him.

"They killed the sheriff and took Stace." Jim answered.

/In the woods/

"I think you should know, my husband is a police officer for Las Vegas!" Stacey informed them.

"No kidding? You know, I never had a wife of a police officer before." Dwight answered.

Stacey shook her head, "You're not listening to me. If we turn around now, I could talk to --," Was all she could get in before Dwight punched her in the mouth.

"Lesson number two: When I want something out of you I'll beat it out of you. C'mon!" Dwight stated.

/Down the tail away/

The Cavalry was on Dwight's trail, and Cosmo spotted some footprints in the dirt, "You'd think they'd be more fucking careful about disguising their trail."

Jim looked at them, "They don't worry about us."

"That's one mistake." Sam commented.

Jim shook his head, "No, the first mistake was taking Stace."

/Up the trail/

Dwight was coming up to the cabin with Stacey, "Leo! We got stuff!"

Leo came out of the cabin, "Easy, boys, easy. One hundred percent Wasatch Plateau Marijuana," He said then looked around at the drugs and then at Stacey, "You got quite a cutie there. How much do you want for her?"

Luke looked at Leo, "Not for sale!"

Leo smiled and looked at Dwight, "Dwight, we're talking lifetime supply of wacky weed for that."

"You heard my brother. She ain't for sale." Dwight replied.

"Be that way. You know it might just get to a point when the weed is not for sale." Leo countered.

Dwight sighed, "Listen, Leo. We get tired of her, she's yours."

Leo smiled, "Deal!"

Dwight grabbed Stacey and pulled her closer, "Hey, put your heads up about something. There's four guys following us and might come this way."

Leo nodded, "If they come this way, they won't be following you anymore."

"Good. Let's go!" Dwight answered and pulled Stacey with him and Luke as they left the cabin.

/Survival/

The Cavalry was walking along when they were spotted by Leo's men. The man jumped out at them, "Hold it!" he said as they aimed their guns on the Cavalry and they put their hands up and were led to the cabin where Leo greeted them.

Khandi looked around, "Look at all this marijuana."

Leo looked at Khanid, "I say that drug education's been a failure. You guys made a mistake coming after the Trammel brothers. Now you're going to die for it!"

Jim looked at him, "How far ahead are they?"

"Now why would you want to know that?" Leo asked.

"Just curious. Wondering how close we are to catching up with them."

"They came through a half-hour ago. Satisfied?" Leo asked.

"Where is the cabin?" Jim asked.

Leo laughed, "Can you believe this? Instead of begging for his life he wants to know where the cabin is."

"You're going to kill us anyway," Jim, commented, "What's the difference?"

Leo nodded, "It's in a little valley, south side of the mountain. Is there anything else you want to know before I kill you?"

Jim answered, "Can't think of anything." He then turned to the rest of the Cavalry, "How about you guys?"

Khandi shook her head, "Good here!"

"No." Cosmo added.

Sam also added, "Nope."

The four suddenly took their opponents. Jim kicked Leo's gun out of his hand, and got him around the neck pulling him into a tight chokehold. Sam moved and took on another guy; he kicked the gun out of his hand then pushed him over the couch. Cosmo blocked his opponent's attack and punched him. Khandi's opponent got her foot to the gut. At this point, Jim's opponent lost consciousness, and Jim let him go. Khandi punched her guy, Cosmo ducked his guy's punch, and Sam cold cocked his. Jim knocked out Khandi's guy as he grabbed her, "That was close, honey." Khandi smiled, as she spun around kicking Cosmo's guy in the side of the head.

"Show off," Cosmo said as the three of them watched Sam knee his guy in the stomach throwing him to the ground.

/Outside/

They were tying up the men to the trees by the cabin, "Well, now you guys know why they call this stuff dope!" Khandi said.

One of them men complained, the same one Khandi kicked in the head, "C'mon! Too tight, it's cutting me up!" he said as he tried to loosen from the tree and rope.

"Are you guys just going to leave us here? I mean, when the Trammels kill you, who's going to let us go?" Leo asked, he finally gained conscious.

"Well, you'll find out wont you?" Sam replied.

"C'mon!" Leo yelled.

**TBC…**


	49. Ready, Set, Go!

**Chapter 49**

**Ready, Set, Go!**

/At the top of a hill/

Luke was holding Stacey. Stacey was pissed off and scared. But she knew that the Cavalry was coming for her. She was going to do anything she could to get out of the mess that she was in and get to Cosmo and her family. Hell, she had to; she was nine months pregnant and wasn't planning on having the baby with these nut cases. Dwight was looking through binoculars to the bottom of the trail, "That cowboy's better than I thought. Put on a little surprise for him and his friends!"

/Bottom of the trail/

Jim grabbed Khandi's hand to help her up a little part. They were all on a one-track mind, beat the guys who took Stacey and to get her home safely. But what they hated the most is that their vacation never really turned out to be a vacation in the long run. Jim turned to the rest of the Cavalry, "They're not far ahead of us."

/Top of the hill/

Dwight spoke, "But no law means anything out here – laws are violent."

Stacey glared at him, "When Cosmo gets through, your going to wish you didn't survive."

Dwight smirked, "Smart mouth of yours is going to be real painful!" he said he and Luke were working on setting up a trap, "Yeah, snug it. Snug it out right there. All right, okay, yeah! Rocks'll get them right in the face. They'll never know what hit 'em!" he said as he grabbed Stacey, "Get out of my way! C'mon, let's go!"

/At the bottom of the trail/

Khandi tripped on a stick, which was for a booby trap and it released the large rocks, "Watch it!" Jim yelled as he shoved Khandi aside and Sam tried to get to the side but was struck in the chest by a large rock and he tumbled down the hill and was lying flat on the ground, unmoving.

"Shit!" Khandi said as she, Jim, and Cosmo made their way down the hill.

The guys were all worried about Sam as they got to him and Jim gently turned him over, "Okay, anybody see the license plate of the truck that hit me?" Sam asked.

Jim examined him, "You may have some broken ribs."

Sam nodded, "You may be right; it hurts when I breathe."

"Sorry about that Sammy. It ought to be me lying there." Khandi sighed, she felt so guilty for getting Sam hurt on the vacation, well this time, other times she could have just pounded on him for fun.

"Forget about it. Now get me up!" Sam replied as they helped him to his feet.

"All right, easy now. All right?" Jim said brushing off his back, "How do you feel?"

"I think I can walk." Sam replied.

Jim nodded and looked at Khandi, "Honey, get Sam down the path. Cos and I will go after Stace."

Khandi took Sam's arm around her neck, "You got it?" Khandi asked. Jim nodded as he and Cosmo went up the hill.

"Okay." Sam said, the scene was priceless, Sam was 6 foot 2 and Khandi was 5 foot 5.

"Okay?" Khandi asked as Sam stumbled a little. They stood for a second. She was really starting to worry, about Sam, Jim and Cosmo heading up the hill, and not to mention Stacey.

"I think so. Let's go." Sam answered.

/Arriving at the cabin/

Dwight looked at the cabin and yelled, "Sally, Vanessa, get out here!" The two women came out of the cabin, each in a clad plain dress, "Take her inside. Make her presentable. Now!" they took Stacey and led her into the cabin.

/Wading through a stream/

Cosmo and Jim were wading through a stream, Cosmo looked at Jim, "Okay which way should we head?" Jim looked at him and pointed forward. Cosmo raised an eyebrow, "No shit. Really?"

Cosmo was ready to kick the asses of the guys who took his wife. If anything Cosmo was just as protective over Stacey as Jim was of Khandi. But he also was protective over Jim, Khandi, Little Jimmy, Little Sam, and Sam. Hell they were his family. They were all one family. They were all protective over each other.

/Inside of the cabin/

Stacey looked at the two as they fixed her up in a plain dress, "What happened to you?" She asked, really she didn't want the answer; she wanted to wake up from this nightmare to see that she was in her bedroom and that Cosmo was holding her.

Sally sighed, "I was a waitress at a truck stop in Salt Lake. Dwight asked me for a drink and then I was in the back of a pickup."

"How long have you been here?" Stacey asked.

"Two years." Sally answered.

Stacey raised her eyebrows, "Two years? Holy shit."

"This'll do." Vanessa said brought the dress to Stacey, "How far along are you? Pregnancy I mean."

"9 months." Stacey smiled, she was proud to be married to Cosmo and to be having his kid. Just like Khandi was about being married to Jim and having two of his kids. Then she kept to the topic, "What are you talking about? How can you let them treat you like this?"

Sally answered, "Do exactly what they tell you."

"Do exactly what they tell you? I'm not doing fuck all that they tell me!" Right then and there, Stacey thought that yeah, always having to get up to get Cosmo a beer or something didn't sound too bad at all.

"Shh, they might hear you." Vanessa replied.

Stacey almost yelled, "I don't care if they hear me!"

Sally shook her head, "It's because you don't know what they're capable of."

"I'm not going to find out because I'm not staying. Haven't you tried to escape?"

Sally nodded, "Yes." They untied their dresses on the back and showed Stacey their scars.

Stacey gasped, "Holy, shit."

/Down the hill/

"Khan gotta stop a minute." Sam gasped.

Khandi frowned, "You all right?" she asked as Sam stumbled to the ground but Khandi caught him by the arm, "Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey!" she said as Sam started to cough, "It's your lung. You must have punctured it."

"Thank you, Dr. Brass." Sam answered.

"You shouldn't move. You need help." She said letting the sarcasm pass, though if he made it she would probably kick his ass for getting hurt and being sarcastic in the end. With that in mind she started to run down the hill. The last thing she needed was Sam dying on her. She would blame herself for it. And both Sam and her knew it.

/At the cabin/

Dwight was admiring Stacey's dress, "You, look at you! More like it! Look at this!"

Stacey fought not to roll her eyes, "Glad you approve."

"Did well after all. But you're going to take that ring off." Dwight stated.

Stacey frowned, "Go to fucking hell!" She wasn't taking her wedding ring off for nobody.

Dwight grabbed her arm and ripped the ring off, "Go in there and fix some food!"

/Ready, Set, Go/

Jim and Cosmo continued on as Khandi was running down the hillside, grabbing on to branches so she didn't fall flat on her face. She was fast running out of breath near the end but that wasn't going to stop her. Just like nothing was going to stop Jim and Cosmo from getting to Stacey.

/At the cabin/

Stacey was getting ready to jump out of the window when Sally noticed, "What you doing?"

"Getting the fuck out of here!" Stacey replied, and she meant every word.

Sally shook her head; "You can't!"

Vanessa added on, "You know what they'll do if they catch you?"

"I know what they will do but they won't catch me. I will bring help. I promise."

Vanessa smiled, and spoke in a whisper as Stacey climbed out the window; "Good luck!"

Stacey jumped out of the window, thankful that it was only a one-story cabin. She started to run the way that Dwight and her captors took her hoping that she would get to her family in time. But one of Dwight's men spotted her running, "Hey!"

Another man jumped out from behind a tree and shouted, "Boo!"

Stacey screamed and tried to keep running but Dwight grabbed her, "I will teach you can't run away." He said as he and the two guys started to tie her to a tree.

/In the woods/

Jim and Cosmo kept making their way through the woods, careful because of the booby traps they had encountered and what they could possibly encounter. Jim was lucky enough to spot a bow, "Watch it!" He yelled as he pushed Cosmo do the ground. The bow n' arrow just barely missed Cosmo's head.

"Jesus fucking Christ. That was a close one. Thanks." Cosmo said as he got up.

Jim laughed, and then shook his head. If anything Cosmo always made them laugh or want to cave in his head at a time like this. Jim looked at him, "We're getting closer."

Cosmo started on ahead catching up to Jim, "I can't wait." Really he couldn't, it wasn't sarcasm that time.

/At the Cabin/

Dwight had a whip in hand and looked at one of his men, "Rip her dress!" he yelled at them.

Jim smiled and moved between two trees, and as he did he yelled, "Come and get me!"

Dwight threw down the whip, "I've had enough of this cowboy and his friends! Go! I'll finish when I get back!"

Cosmo came out of nowhere. Some how it just seemed that they all knew enough martial arts to get by along with street fighting. Cosmo kicked one of Dwight's men in the back and brought him to the ground. He got the gun way for Dwight's man and broke it against a tree. Stacey cheered Cosmo.

Dwight was stupid enough to pick up the gun, Jim pulled out his, "Drop it, Trammel!" Jim stated. Jim was beyond pissed, one thing with him you don't mess with his family. And well his family was kind of big, six people, seven including him self, and when Stacey gives birth that makes eight people – all under one roof.

Dwight dropped the gun, "Okay, cowboy. How's you and me, huh? Mano vs. mano." He said. Jim was still wondering how he got the nickname 'cowboy' from this asshole. But it didn't matter. Dwight looked at Cosmo, "Don't even look at me, boy!" he yelled, "But you-you bad. You, LVPD." He yelled again, "C'mon killer. Get you some!" he yelled at Jim.

Jim smiled and passed Cosmo his gun, "Here, Cos. He deserves a beating!"

Cosmo nodded, "Sure does!"

Dwight looked at Jim; they were face to face now, "Sure, c'mon get one baby!"

Cosmo shook his head, "Ask for it, he got it!"

Jim smirked, one thing he liked to do was give an asshole a good beating, especially when that asshole deserved it. He looked at Dwight, "Watch, and learn."

Dwight was the first one to throw a punch; Jim blocked it and threw one of his own into Dwight's stomach. Dwight went to tackle Jim down, which worked only momentarily, cause when Jim was on his back he used his legs throwing Dwight over top of himself. Jim got up just in time to see Dwight pull out a knife. Jim looked at Dwight, how stupid was he? Dwight came at Jim with the knife but Jim grabbed the hand with the knife and put enough pressure on to break his elbow. Dwight screamed in pain just as Jim kneed him in the face. Dwight collapsed to the ground.

Cosmo by this time had already untied Stacey who was hugging him, never letting him go. But she of course had to so that she could run to Jim and give him a hug, as she cried joyfully.

/Down the hill/

Sam was still lying on the ground, rather bored. Just then a helicopter came over and Khandi leapt out, and ran over to Sam. Sam looked at and slightly smiled, once again he was glad to see her, "What too so long? You remember my coffee?"

"Sammy!" Khandi shook her head as she got him help.

/At the cabin/

Jim had Dwight tied up, and he was screaming, "What do you want?" Stacey walked up to him and took the ring out of his shirt pocket, "Bitch!" he yelled at her.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you." Cosmo smiled.

Stacey looked at him and punched him in the face, sending him backwards.

"He warned you." Jim laughed.

/Hospital – later/

Sam sat up in bed, his chest was wrapped, "The doctor says I'll be good in no time."

"Great, Sam." Stacey smiled. Finally everything was back to normal.

Sam looked at Stacey; she was finally out of the hellhole that he and the rest went to go get her from. So he just had to ask, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Stacey sat down on the bed next to Sam, Khandi was on the other side, "I'm okay, now the Trammel brothers are in jail and Sally and Vanessa are back with their families."

"What about the kid?" Jim asked.

Stacey smiled, "Still kicking."

Cosmo shook his head, everything was back to normal, depends on what you call normal. But for them, it was back to normal. But like Cosmo he just had to comment on Sally and Vanessa, "I can't fucking imagine what they went through."

Sam who was just glad to be healing and back with everyone asked about Leo and his men, "What about the farmers?"

Khandi smiled, "Well, Cosmo called it in."

Cosmo shook his head, "I didn't call. Why would I call? I thought you called."

Khandi looked at him, "No, I didn't call it in."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Ugh, if no one called it in…" he started but was interrupted by the sound of thunder and then it began to just pour.

Khandi laughed, "Ah, who's gunna call it in now?"

Jim smiled, "Tell ya what; we'll flip for it… then in the morning…" Sam started to laugh then stopped, it just hurt too much. Jim looked at him, "Sorry, hurts to laugh, huh?"

They all looked at Sam, and laughed, just then Stacey stood up and looked at Cosmo, "Uh, Cos… my water just broke."

/Hospital – labor room/

Since it was a small two, and a small hospital, the doctor's let the Cavalry in the hospital room. Stacey was screaming by this point, her contractions were two minutes apart. It looked like fast births ran in the family. Stacey was holding Cosmo's hand, which was turning purple, "Okay, honey let go. I don't need a fucking broken hand!" Cosmo said trying to pull his hand away. Jim and Khandi were laughing, Sam was trying not to laugh but it came out.

"Wait just a damn…" Stacey started but screamed in pain, "You fucking son of a bastard! You did this to me!" She yelled.

Khandi turned to Jim, "Honey, did I say the same thing to you?"

Stacey pulled Cosmo in a headlock, "And you did that to me too." Jim added.

Cosmo pulled out of the headlock, "Okay, where the fuck is that doctor?"

Sam looked over at Khandi and Jim, "That must be a McNeil trait."

"I dunno Sammy, I mean… wait yeah. I think your right… I heard horror stories about the births in my family." Khandi answered.

Stacey screamed in pain and glared a Cosmo, "You son of a bitch! I hate you for this."

"Don't they all say that?" Sam asked.

"Sammy come here and say that!" Stacey screamed.

The nurse came in and closed the curtain from the Cavalry but Cosmo. The nurse checked Stacey's cervix, which was now dilated six centimeters. The nurse smiled, "It shouldn't be long now, Mrs. Renfro," she stated, "You're little one should be joining us very soon. The doctor is on her way in but until she gets here we're going to go ahead and give you an epidural." She said and then asked, "That is if you want one."

Stacey took a deep breath, "Yes! Or at least hit me with a dump truck!" Stacey's contractions were close together by now. They were at least now a minute apart. Sam walked over to the bed to see how she was doing just as a contraction hit. Stacey went to take a swing at him but Sam grabbed her fist. "Nice try." Sam smiled.

Jim and Khandi laughed, it brought back memories of Little Jimmy's birth when Khandi cold cocked Nick and sent him flying across the room.

The next hour passed smoother now because Stacey had got her epidural. This time they were aloud everyone in the room. But Sam and Jim stood next to the bed. Khandi held on to one of Stacey's hand and Cosmo the other. The doctor looked at Stacey, "Okay, read? Push," she ordered. Stacey screamed in pain, while The Cavalry counted to ten. The doctor ordered again, "All right, rest for three… and push."

Stacey shook her head, "C'mon, honey. You can do it." Cosmo urged.

"Oh fuck no!" Stacey stated back.

The doctor smiled, "You can do it. I see the head. One more hard push and the little one will be out."

Stacey screamed as she pushed as hard as she could, then like a bomb it was over, the pain was gone and she heard the most beautiful sound ever, the wail of her newborn child. The nurse placed a baby boy blue blanket on Stacey's chest and laid a little bundle, the color of baby boy blew on it.

"Is it a boy?" Stacey asked with tears in her eyes.

Everyone smiled and huddled around Cosmo and Stacey, "It's a boy." Cosmo replied smiling.

The nurse came over and picked up the little boy from Stacey, "Where they taking him?" Stacey asked.

"They are just gonna clean him off." Khandi answered.

Jim nodded, "And weigh him."

Cosmo strutted over to the warming table and took a long look at his son. The nurse smiled and handed him a pair of scissors, "Mr. Renfro would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Cosmo returned the smile, "Yeah." He said as he cut the cord away from his newborn son. Then nurse picked up the son and weighed him, "How much?" Cosmo asked.

"7 lbs. 6 oz." The nurse answered.

Cosmo told the rest of his family how much, and then Sam asked, "Got a name for the little guy?"

Stacey looked at Cosmo, and then Cosmo looked at Sam, "Noah."

Sam couldn't believe his ears; tears actually came to his eyes. Cosmo was naming his son after Noah Newman. Finally Sam spoke, "Noah?"

Stacey smiled, "Noah Newman Renfro."

Khandi looked at Cosmo and Sam. Something, something about the past was showing in both their eyes. Khandi looked at Sam, "Sam?"

Jim remembered back when they first met Sam and Cosmo, he turned to Cosmo, "Was Noah the guy you lost?"

Sam nodded, "Newman was just a kid when he got killed. Because I didn't get there fast enough."

Khandi looked at Sam, "It wasn't your fault."

**TBC…**


	50. The Big Fall

**Chapter 50**

**The Big Fall**

/North Las Vegas - Day/

Khandi and Jim were sitting in a surveillance van on one of the side street. "Let's kiss this off, Jimmy."

Jim was at a rear window with binoculars, looking through a screen. Khandi was sitting in the driver's seat wearing headphones connected to a portable radio. "We've been sitting this stake-out for four days! Fabro hasn't been seen in six months. It seems more than obvious that he's not hanging out at his brother's restaurant. I tell ya anonymous tips suck." Khandi said shaking her head.

"What's the score?" Jim asked.

"What?" Khandi asked a little too loud. Jim touched his ear. Khandi realized, then pulled one of the headphones away. "What?" she asked quieter.

"What's the score?" Jim asked again.

Khandi lightened up. "Now the good news: Giants down by six, thirty seconds to go, ball on their own twenty." Khandi said holding out her hand. "Ten bucks please."

"Game's not over till the fat lady sings." Jim said.

"It's over, Jimmy, the clock just hasn't run out."

"I don't hear no fat lady."

"Even if they score, I've still got a three point spread. I win."

Jim shook his head. "Touchdown, conversion, on-side kick, fumble, recovery, field goal. I win by one point."

Khandi rolled her eyes. Jim was looking through the binoculars again. A beautiful girl skated down the street in a tight tank top and shorts. She glided into a patio cafe and up to a table where a fortyish, heavily-built man sat. He was wearing a plantation hat, sunglasses and had a bushy mustache.

"Hey, Khan?" Jim said.

Khandi moved to the back of the van. "What've you got?"

Jim handed her the binoculars. "That guy in the plantation hat look familiar? With the shades on..." Jim asked.

She lifted the binoculars. The man seemed preoccupied and looked around periodically as the skater talked on. "I can't make him." Khandi said shaking her head.

Jim took the binoculars back and looked through them again. "Without the 'stache... twenty pounds lighter... red hair..." Jim said lowering the binoculars. "That's Fabro..."

"You sure?" Khandi asked.

Jim lifted the binoculars up again. The man took off his sunglasses to clean them. Jim was repulsed. "Yeah, that's that sick..." Jim said putting the binoculars down. "He's payin' the bill!" Jim pulled out his gun. "Ready?"

Khandi pulled her weapon and pushed open the door.

/Street/

Jim exited the van with Khandi right behind him. They split up. Jim made his way past joggers and people on bikes and skateboards. Khandi moved along on the sidewalk to come in at Fabro on an angle.

Fabro left his tip and stood. Again he peered around. Jim moved quickly down the street. Fabro kissed the skater and Jim pushed past two joggers. Fabro saw Jim and bolted. He dashed through the cafe, shoving people aside, knocking over tables and ducking out the back.

Jim sprinted down the street toward the cafe. Khandi saw what was going on, ran back to the van and jumped in. Fabro knocked a man over as he escaped. Khandi slammed the van in reverse and roared down the one-way street backwards. Jim jumped over the man that Fabro had knocked down.

Fabro made it to a parking lot, jumped into a sports car and peeled out. The van came barreling off the side street in reverse and skidded into a screeching one-eighty. The door flew open and Jim climbed in. Khandi burned rubber in pursuit of Fabro.

They chased Fabro through narrow, one-way streets and back alleys. Cars swerved into driveways and onto sidewalks to avoid the careening vehicles. A woman walking four dogs jumped for safety. Fabro made it through the narrow passageways with ease. The van side-swiped parked cars, buildings and poles. The gap between the car and van gradually widened.

Fabro made a couple of quick turns. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled with satisfaction that he lost the van. As he turned back toward the road, his eyes went wide and he hit the brakes in a panic stop.

There was a fender bender - two cars were tangled in heap and the owners were yelling at the top of their lungs - blocked Fabro's path. He slammed the car into reverse but it was too late, the van was skidding around the corner. Fabro jumped out of the car, ran past the accident, climbed up a dumpster and vaulted over a wooden fence.

The van squealed to a stop, Jim jumped out and followed the path that Fabro took. As Jim vaulted over the fence, a bullet splintered the wood. Jim dropped down to the other side, rolled and took cover. He heard the sound of Fabro running away and resumed the chase.

There was a line-up outside the free clinic and Fabro ran up to it as Jim rounded the corner. He leveled his gun but didn't shoot because he was afraid he would hit a bystander. "Look out! He's got a gun!" Jim yelled to the group that was lined-up.

The group parted like the Red sea, Fabro breezed through them and headed right for Lake Mead. Jim ran up with his badge out. The group, now confused, blocked his way. Jim fought his way through and then headed for Lake Mead himself.

Fabro ducked behind a corner as Jim ran onto the dock. Fabro ran out from the corner and fired. Jim took a slug in the left shoulder. The impact knocked Jim off the dock and onto the sand underneath. His gun went flying and got lost in the sand.

Jim struggled to his feet, in pain and bleeding. He staggered through the sand and stumbled up a flight of steps to the dock above. He looked around in desperation.

A row of bikes were parked in front of a rental stand. Jim grabbed one, climbed on and took off. A clerk leaned out of the store window. "Hey man! What the hell?" he said yelling after Jim. "Hey, call the police, will ya?"

Jim pedaled as hard as he could and swerved around anyone who got in his way. Fabro slowed down and panted. He was out of breath. Jim cut down a side street. A tour bus was parked on a cross street. The doors opened and a group of elderly people got out and milled about. Fabro approached the bus, pulled his gun when -

Jim came pedaling up behind him, dove off the bike and tackled Fabro to the ground. They went rolling on the pavement. Jim kicked Fabro's gun out of his hand and Fabro laid into Jim's injured shoulder. Almost passing out from the pain, Jim went down to his knees. Fabro started to run.

Just then the van, with Khandi behind the wheel, came screeching around the corner and cut off Fabro's escape. Fabro ducked down an alley, when in one last desperate attempt, Jim was on top of him. He grabbed Fabro in a police chokehold, squeezing off his carotid artery.

Khandi jumped out of the van with her gun drawn. Jim slumped exhausted on the ground next to the unconscious body of Fabro.

/LVPD - Hallway - Day/

Jim pulled a ten-dollar bill from his wallet. His left arm was in a sling, yet again, and he handed the money to Khandi with some difficulty. "Taking money from a police officer wounded in the line of duty... shame on you." Jim said.

"Giants play next Sunday," Khandi replied.

"You hustlin' me, honey?"

"Brass!" Burdick yelled.

"Yeah!" Jim and Khandi answered in unison.

"Very funny. I want you." Burdick said pointing to Jim and made his way to Jim's office. Jim entered, followed by Khandi. "For the past half hour I've been trying to explain why in the hell you used a chokehold to subdue a suspect in front of a bus load of tourists."

"You want to talk about what I should've done to that asshole?" Jim asked.

"Our bleeding-heart City Council-person Roselli is calling it, and I quote, 'yet another incident of police brutality'."

"Did they mention that Fabro was trying to waste Jimmy?" Khandi asked.

The Sheriff hesitated. "Figures." Jim stated.

"Sir, I may be out of line..." Khandi started to say.

"You are." Burdick interrupted her.

"... but I was there. Jimmy was right on." Khandi finished.

"You're a big help," Burdick said turning to Jim. "Just be happy nobody's pressing charges." Jim and Khandi were surprised. "Fabro cut a deal. He's spilling his guts to stay out of prison. He's giving us Warren Haywood."

"State Senator Haywood?" Khandi asked whispering.

Burdick nodded. "Back in '97 a two-bit punk, Manny Weiss, was supposed to finger Haywood in a Justice Department investigation. Seems he had a fatal automobile accident day before the hearing. Fabro's ready to testify that Haywood contracted him to do it."

Khandi was disgusted that someone could trade his way out of a Murder One rap... She just shook her head and walked out to get some coffee.

Jim and Sheriff Burdick joined her. "Doesn't thrill me either... but for an ambitious young D.A. this is a major coup. The D.A. wants Haywood so bad he can taste it. Haywood's been on the gravy train for the last twenty years. The biggest crook in the state."

"And now this D.A.'s got him?" Jim asked.

Burdick shook his head. "Fabro'll sing to the Grand Jury. They'll plug him into the Witness Protection Program, give him a new I.D. and the taxpayers'll pay the bills for the rest of his life."

Jim poured a cup of coffee. "Makes me puke."

"I'm putting 'round the clock protective custody on him." Burdick said.

"Just throw him in the can." Khandi said.

"Haywood's got organized crime connections from here to the Cayman Islands -- if he wants somebody dead... he's dead. Fabro wouldn't last the night." Burdick replied.

"Save the taxpayers some money..." Jim stated.

"Jim..." Burdick warned.

"Fabro's a hired gun and one of his hits was a cop." Jim said.

"I'm not asking you two to be his buddy, I just want you to guard him."

"What? Us?" Khandi asked.

"I'm going to stash him in the St. Claire Hotel. You two'll be on one in the afternoon to one AM."

"You really expect us to baby-sit him?" Khandi asked.

"I expect you to do whatever you're assigned. Captain."

"We're carrying gold shields." Jim said.

"You're also carrying your arm around in a sling." Burdick said.

"Yeah. And Fabro put it there." Jim stated.

"I also promised P.R.," Burdick said confessing. "I'd make sure you two kept a low profile for a few weeks."

"And if somebody accuses you of selling us out what do I say?" Jim asked.

The Sheriff gave Jim a long, cold look. Then spun around and returned to him office without another word.

/Hotel Suite - Night One/

On the TV was Senator Haywood. He was distinguished in glasses, but not handsome. He was fighting his way through a group of reporters. "How do you respond to the Grand Jury allegations against you, Senator?" one reporter asked.

Haywood pushed ahead. "No comment."

"Do you know Gustof Fabro?" another reporter asked.

"No." Haywood said.

"Do you think this will affect your chances for re-election?"

"I'll be up for re-election in three years. Ask me then." Haywood said and got in the back of his car and drove off.

Jim had his feet on the coffee table next to Styrofoam cups and takeout containers. He hit the 'mute' button on the remote. Khandi was looking out the window at the city lights far below. "Cooped up in a motel room guarding Mister Armpit of 2005..." Khandi said shaking her head, "... you know I could really learn to hate the Sheriff. We should be home with our boys right now."

Before Jim could respond there was a knock on the door to the adjoining room. Jim looked at Khandi. "Your turn." she said.

Jim got up. "It's been my turn the last three times," he grumbled. "No respect for the walking wounded."

Khandi mimed playing a violin as Jim slid the dead bolt. As he opened the door, Fabro burst into the room. Jim's hand went to his gun. "Hold it!" Jim warned. Fabro froze. "One more time - First you knock. Second, you step back. Third, we open the door. Four, you come out of your room when we say so. You got it?"

"I'm goin' crazy in there. I gotta talk to somebody." Fabro said.

"You see anybody here that wants to talk to you, Fabro?' Jim asked.

Fabro looked at the cold look on Jim's face and turned to Khandi. She had an even colder look. "Try sleepin'." she said.

"I ain't sleepy."

"Take a sleeping pill." Khandi said.

"Take a whole bottle," Jim added.

"How about getting me a tape machine and some porno flicks?" Fabro asked. Khandi walked away and sat down. "Or better yet, maybe a couple of hookers. That'd put me to sleep. Whadduyu say? You know some, don't you? Brass?"

"Get back in there." Jim said.

Fabro turned to Khandi and leered. "Hey, I'm so horny I'd settle for a little captain-in-arms. How's about it, babe? We can party while Brass keeps the peace."

Jim moved toward Fabro. "Party's over. You stick around, I'm gonna turn out you're fucking lights."

Fabro started backing away toward the bedroom. "You don't scare me, Brass. I'm a protected witness. You whack me again and you can kiss your aspirations goodbye."

Jim smiled. "Might just be worth the price."

Fabro ducked in the bedroom and closed the door. Jim snapped the lock shut.

/Hotel - Hallway - Still Night One/

Two men moved toward the door marked 2610. Krewson was a big, hulking man. The other, Longmire, knocked on the door in code: twice, once, three times.

"Yes?" Khandi asked through the door.

"How do you spell relief?" Longmire asked.

The door opened and Khandi let them in.

/Hotel Suite - Night One/

Jim and Khandi were gathering up their gear to leave. There was obviously no love lost between Jim and Krewson. "So tell the fans, Brass, how's it feel for a hotshot dick like you to be pulling garbage duty? Probably forgot how the other half lives, huh?" Krewson asked.

Jim moved to the door. "I don't call what you do living, Krewson." Jim said.

Krewson smiled. "Be nice..."

"To pricks like you? Forget it... what you got just might be catching."

Krewson blocked Jim's exit route. "You ain't got no call to bad mouth me, Brass."

Jim pushed him aside. "NO?" Jim asked and turned to Khandi. "We're outta here."

/Hotel Hallway - Night One/

Jim and Khandi were waiting for the elevator. "What was that all about?" Khandi asked.

"Bad cop." Jim stated.

"What's the rap?"

"I.A. couldn't make a case, but the streets were cleaner after they took him off vice. He's the original slimeball."

The elevator door opened and they entered. "Yeah, but how do you feel about him?" Khandi asked sarcastically.

Jim smiled at Khandi as he punched the floor button and the doors closed.

**TBC...**


	51. Fortune Cookies

**Chapter 51**

**Fortune Cookies**

/Hotel Suite - Night Two/

Jim was paying a delivery boy as he took two pizza boxes from him. "Here. Keep the change." Jim said.

Khandi went to Fabro's door and unlocked it. "Get up." she said.

Fabro got up from his bed. "Food? It's about time." He entered the room, looked at the pizza boxes and sulked. "What happened to the fried chicken?"

"I got you some Russian Roulette pizza." Jim said.

"What the hell is that?" Fabro asked.

Jim opened the box and sniffed. "It looks like a mushroom pizza. But one slice has toadstools." Jim said and handed the box to Fabro.

"Two thousand comedians outta work in this town and you're trying to be funny." Fabro said, dumped the pizza box back on the table and headed back toward the bedroom. "If I want pizza, I'll order pizza! You got it?"

"Wrong. If we order pizza, you'll eat pizza." Jim said.

He shoved the box at Fabro, pushed them both into the bedroom and slammed the door. As he turned the lock: Khandi gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

/Later that Night - Night Two/

There was only one piece of pizza left in the box. Jim and Khandi cleaned up after their pizza fest. Jim flipped through a magazine with his good hand. "The last piece is yours," Jim said smiling at Khandi.

Khandi shook her head. "I'm stuffed. Go ahead, finish it off." She picked up the TV guide and browsed through it.

"So what's on?" Jim asked.

"Leno in a half hour. But it's a repeat." Khandi said and flipped the page. "Hey, there's a Gene Kelly movie on tomorrow night. God, I love old musicals."

"I thought you wanted to learn how to play cribbage?" Jim asked.

Khandi shrugged. "How long could that take?"

/Hotel Suite - Night Three/

Khandi pegged her points and marched ahead of Jim. "Fifteen two, four, six... and a double run of four is ten for sixteen." Khandi said.

"You sure you never played before?" Jim asked.

Khandi smiled. "Hey, what can I tell you? I'm a quick study. And I love this game!"

Jim sighed. "Supposed to be the best one there is for two players."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. In fact, it's not even a close second." Khandi saw the look on Jim's face. "What've you got?"

"Fifteen two and a pair is four," he said as he pegged his points.

"What about the crib?"

"Nothing," Jim said as he looked at the four cards.

"Tough break," Khandi replied and picked up the cards to shuffle.

"I thought you wanted to watch that movie?" Jim asked.

"Not particularly. This is more fun than I thought. How come you're so far behind?"

"I guess I'm just a come-from-behind kind of guy."

"Whatever turns you on." Khandi said dealing.

Just then there was a knocking from Fabro's door. "Winner answers the door." Jim said.

With a sigh, Khandi walked to the bedroom door. "Step back, Fabro, remember?"

"Yeah, I'm back."

Khandi opened the door and Fabro jumped into the room stark naked. "Ta da."

Khandi turned away disgusted. Fabro grinned at her. Jim with a hard, disgusted look on his face reached over and picked up his gun. He pointed it right at Fabro's dick. Fabro leaped back into his room and slammed the door. He was laughing like mad.

Jim put the gun away. "Your deal, honey."

/Hour Later/

The TV had an old movie playing on it, when it suddenly cut to a car commercial. The sound went off when Jim hit the 'mute' button. Khandi was asleep on the couch with her head against Jim's shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. His hand moved up slowly and touched her hair. He slipped his arm around her; Khandi stirred in her sleep and snuggled closer. Jim just sat there and watched Khandi sleeping. They were having a quiet, peaceful moment when a knock came at the door and Khandi bolted upright.

"Whazatt? Whatizit?" she asked groggily.

"Take it easy. It's okay." Jim said.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"Nothing. You dozed off, that's all. Time to go home and do it again."

Jim got up and went to the door. He looked through the peephole he saw Longmire, who was in the middle of using breath spray. Jim opened the door and Longmire and Krewson entered. Khandi stretched as she stood up and couldn't quite stifle a yawn.

"Well... rise and shine there, sleeping beauty. You know, you two really got it made. Getting paid to play house." Krewson said and then whispered to Jim. "Hey, we didn't interrupt anything, did we? You took so long getting to the door I told Ray we outta come back in an hour or two."

Jim slammed Krewson up against the wall. "Don't press it, Krewson. My arm's feeling a lot better. All it needs is a little physical therapy, like pounding your teeth down your throat."

Longmire got between Jim and Krewson. "Hey, back off, babe. Gary didn't mean anything by it. He was just joking around."

"Yeah. Well, he's got a retarded sense of humor." Jim said.

As they separated, Khandi watched with concern.

"Touchy, touchy, touchy." Krewson said.

/Hotel Suite - Night Four/

"How's the Chinese?" Khandi asked.

"Better than before." Jim said.

"Here. Tell me your fortune and I'll tell you mine." Khandi said and handed Jim a cookie.

"You really believe in this stuff?"

"Hey, for sure. I plan my life around it. How do you think I landed you?" Khandi said smiling.

Jim smiled back. "So what happens if I switch cookies?"

"It doesn't matter. The karma's already generated."

"Karma? These things are computer generated. Look at this. We're talking state-of-the-art fortune cookies here."

"Just read it, Jimmy. Don't be so jaded."

Jim laughed. "Jaded? I love it."

"Just read the fucking thing, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Jim said and read the fortune. "Help! I'm being held prisoner in a random access memory."

Khandi cringed. "Don't beat it to death, Jimmy. What's it say?"

"It says -- really - it says: 'You will attract cultured and artistic people to your home'."

Now they were both laughing. "It doesn't say that. Does it, really?"

"Take a look. See?"

"Well, I'll be damned."

"So, honey, what are you doing this weekend?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. It depends on what my cookie says."

She opened the cookie and read it to herself.

"Read it out loud." Jim said.

"No. I think I better keep it to myself."

"Come on, let's hear it. I read you mine."

"No, this is too silly. We're grown-ups. Let's try to act like it, okay? It's childish to put any stock in this kind of thing."

"Who's putting stock it in? Just let me read it. We had a deal."

"We didn't make any deal. I don't have to let you read it if I don't want to."

"Come on. It was supposed to be mine to start with."

"But you switched them and it's mine now and I don't have to show it to you." She got up from the table and grabbed her purse. She tried to slip the paper in it while she held it behind her back. Jim got up and pursued her playfully. "Now you stay away. I mean it. Get back. I'm not gonna let you read it."

"You have to. Otherwise it's not fair. You already know what mine was."

"Leave me alone! I'm warning you! Remember, I know police judo. You've got a bad shoulder. I don't want to have to hurt you, Jimmy. Don't make me do it."

Jim tried to reach around her for the purse. She tripped and fell backwards on the couch. Jim lost his balance and tumbled on top of her, bracing himself awkwardly on his one good arm. Their faces were only inches apart.

"This could be hard to explain if somebody came in right now." Khandi said breathing heavy.

"I know. Just let me see what your fortune is and I'll let you up. Maybe." Jim said smirking.

"That's blackmail, Jimmy. Pure and simple."

"No, we're just negotiating, common business practice."

"Oh yeah? And this is common business practice...?"

"Not to me it isn't."

"Jimmy, I love you, but we're supposed to be working here."

Their faces got closer and they kissed. Jim moved his hand slowly down Khandi's body. Khandi pulled him to her. They kissed harder. After a long moment, they parted a fraction.

"Jimmy, we can't do this here."

"Yeah, I know."

They kissed again, longer this time. Then parted reluctantly.

"Seriously, Jimmy, we have to stop."

"I know."

They kissed again and their passion increased.

/Hotel Suite - Night Four - Later/

Khandi was in Jim's shirt, looking out the window in deep thought. Jim, bare chested, stood behind her. He slipped his arms around her; she leaned back and closed her eyes. "How you doin'?" Jim asked. Khandi just smiled. "That was amazing, honey."

"Yes it was."

Just then they heard a blood curdling scream from the hallway. They both go for the door and heard scuffling in the hallway. Khandi, having pulled on a pair of jeans, picked up her gun as there was another scream.

"Hold on... it may be a set-up." Jim said.

"Did you hear that? What's going on?" Fabro asked through the door.

"You stay here... I'll check it out." Khandi said.

"You got it." Jim replied.

"Brass? Brass? Everything all right?" Fabro asked.

Khandi opened the door.

/Hotel - Hallway/

A man was slapping a woman and shoving her against the wall. "You think you can treat me like that in front of people, bitch?" the man asked.

Khandi entered the hallway. Jim, with his gun drawn, stayed in the doorway. "Stop! Police!" Khandi said.

The man continued to slap the shit out of the woman. "Help!" the woman yelled.

Khandi stopped the man from hitting the woman again. "Leave her alone!" Khandi yelled.

"Hey, lady, mind your own business." the man said without looking at Khandi.

Khandi threw him up against the wall and jammed her shield in his face. "It is my business. Put your hands against the wall and spread your legs."

"Hey, wait a minute... I didn't mean nothin'..."

Jim stood in the doorway, looking cautiously up and down the hall. He had his gun in his hand and was ready for any possible attack and to assist Khandi if she needed it.

The woman regained her composure and interfered with Khandi who was patting the man down. "Hey, who asked you to butt in? We were just havin' a little domestic squabble."

"You screamed for help." Khandi said.

"So maybe I over-reacted. Ain't no reason to hassle us."

"I take it you won't be pressing charges?"

"What charges? We'll just go right into our room and be real quiet, alright?"

Khandi stepped back as the man and his lady crossed to their room. "When you need 'em, they're never there." the man said shaking his head.

"Just remember who saved your sausage, sweetheart," the woman replied.

They snickered, played a little grab ass and went into room 2624.

Khandi waited then went back to 2610. Jim was still in the doorway. "Love conquers all," Khandi said as they went inside.

/Hotel Suite/

Jim gathered his things as Khandi changed and headed for the phone. "I'm gonna run a make on those two." Khandi said, lifted the phone and dialed.

Just then the coded knock sounded on the door. Krewson and Longmire entered and unloaded their things.

Khandi was on the phone. "Hi, it's Brass... I need a favor. I just broke up a little ten rounder in the hall up here at the hotel."

"Where was your big brave husband?" Detective Alexander asked.

"Babysitting... I'd like to run a make on whoever's registered in Room 2624. Just for peace of mine, okay...?"

"We'll check it out."

"Thanks." Khandi said and hung up.

Jim and Khandi looked at Krewson and Longmire. "Grand Jury's tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya," Jim said and headed out with Khandi.

/Hotel - Day/

It was another beautiful day in Sin City. A delivery truck pulled into the alley next to the hotel. The driver pulled in and navigated through the narrow passage. Suddenly he hit the brakes and stared at an obstacle in his way. He slowly got and approached it cautiously. The driver averted his eyes and looked nauseous at what he saw.

/Hotel - Fabro's Bedroom/

The bed was vacant with the covers thrown back. The TV screen was flickering and personal items were strewn about on the tables. From the other room a phone rang. "Yeah? What? Jesus Christ! If this is a joke, it's not funny! Wait a minute!" Longmire said and frantically unlocked Fabro's door. "Fabro!"

"What's goin' on? What is it?" Krewson asked.

The door burst open and the two cops rushed inside. "Fabro! Where the hell are you?" Longmire yelled.

Longmire looked in the bathroom while Krewson crossed to the open window; curtains were blowing in the breeze. Far below were flashing lights as cop cars arrived.

"He's gone!" Longmire said.

Krewson stared at the scene below. "Guess even guys like Fabro got a conscience."

"You think he jumped out?"

"Either that... or Brass tossed him. Want my opinion?" Krewson asked.

**TBC...**


	52. Suspension

**Chapter 52**

**Suspension**

/LVPD - Sheriff's Office - Day/

Jim, Sheriff Burdick and Detective Ortega from Internal Affairs were there in the Sheriff's office. "So let me get this straight. I'm not being accused of anything. I'm just being suspended from duty... without pay... pending the completion of an investigation by Internal Affairs." Jim said angrily.

"That's it, Jim. Detective Ortega's been assigned to look into it." Burdick said.

"... to bring back my head," Jim added on.

"Brass, I got nothing against you personally, and you know it." Ortega said.

"No, Ortega, you just want to climb the ladder of success in Internal Affairs." Jim replied.

"You were alone with the guy for two or three minutes, so this investigation is necessary. Anything else?" Burdick asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to say something else. I think I'm being played for a scapegoat here. I smell a big bucket of whitewash. I'd like to know why I'm the one who gets singled out for suspension?" Jim asked.

"You were the only one on duty who was alone with Fabro long enough to throw him out the window. It's that simple." Ortega said.

"Ortega, I was standing in the doorway the whole time Khandi was handling those two!"

"Unfortunately, her statement doesn't confirm that." Ortega said.

"She was dealing with them. I was behind her." Jim said turning to Burdick. "Why don't you just bust me and book me into County Jail?"

"Because I think Fabro took the jump all on his own. But I have to suspend you while the investigation's underway." Burdick said.

"And what do I do about it? Nothing?" Jim asked.

"That's right! You'll stay clear of this until it's history. Got it? As of now, you're suspended... off duty... unauthorized... persona non grata. Or, by God, I will have you arrested!" Burdick stated.

Jim glared at Ortega, turned and left.

/Home - Backyard Deck - Day/

Jim and Khandi were sitting outside. Little Jimmy was sitting on the deck playing with his toy trucks and Sammy was asleep in his playpen. Khandi was drinking iced tea and Jim had water. "In your place I think I'd be drinking straight booze." Khandi said.

"Yeah, I'm off duty and everything."

Khandi took a sip of her tea. "Jimmy, about the other night... it was my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"About not covering for you. I should've said you were standing in the door. That I saw you there the whole time."

"There was no reason to lie."

"It would've kept you from getting suspended."

"Come on, Khan... don't blame yourself. They lost a prime witness and we're sitting on a departmental hot potato. They're looking for a patsy and right now I just happen to be the number one candidate."

"Thanks to me."

"No..."

They exchanged sympathetic looks. "Damn it! What kind of cop let's her partner get suspended? What kind of wife doesn't stand up for her husband?" Khandi asked.

Jim took her hand and gave her a comforting squeeze. "An honest one." Jim said.

/LVPD - Parking Lot - Day/

Three detectives were laughing as they entered the front door. Longmire exited, passed them, crossed to his car and unlocked the driver's side door when Jim stepped up. "Hey, Ray, what's happening?" Jim asked.

"Not a whole lot."

"Can you give me a lift? My car crapped out on me."

"Yeah. Okay." Longmire said reluctantly and they got in.

/Longmire's Car/

"Sorry about you getting your shield pulled, Brass. Rotten deal. They're just trying to burn you 'cause they lost the guy..."

"That's what's going down, Ray?" Jim asked.

"Nobody thinks you had one thing to do with it."

"Then who did do it?"

"Whadaya mean? The sack-of-scum took a header, didn't he?"

"You don't believe that, Ray. Fabro was one lucky dude... instead of murder one, he had a whole new life coming his way." Jim said; grabbed Longmire, who panicked and pulled over to a stop. "See what I mean, Ray? That was no suicide... it was murder."

"What the hell's with you? What do you want from me?"

"The truth. The coroner says time of death was midnight, give or take a couple of hours. That makes it just before we left... or just after you came on." Jim tightened his grip. "Now I know I didn't do it. And I know Khandi didn't do it... that leaves you and Krewson."

"Brass I swear we didn't touch Fabro. I swear to God!"

"Then it must have been just one of you."

"Brass, you're crazy!"

Jim tightened his grip more. "Tell me damn it! Did you leave Krewson alone that night?"

"No!"

Jim studied him. "Not even for just a few minutes when you went out for a bottle?"

"No! No!"

"You're a lousy liar. You went out for booze; I can read it in your face. I'm gonna pin you Longmire. I'm gonna put you outside that room sometime before the liquor stores closed for the night." Jim said, climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

/Longmire's Apartment - Night/

Longmire was sitting in front of the TV with a glass of booze in his hand. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" Longmire yelled.

"It's me." Krewson yelled back.

"Come in."

Krewson entered and froze. Longmire was pointing a gun at him. "Ray, this some kinda joke?" He closed the door.

"I talked to Brass. He didn't do it."

"So? What's the gun for? You outta your mind?"

"If anybody finds out I left that room, that'll make you a suspect too. I mean; you were alone long enough with Fabro to throw..."

"Hey, the guy took a swan dive and you're pointing a gun at me?" Krewson said interrupting.

"Brass knows! And he's gonna prove it! He's gonna find someone that seen me! I wasn't exactly hiding!"

"We can't let him do that, Ray! They'd bust you, cop your pension, we can't let that happen."

"How much did you get paid for tossin' him, Gary?"

"Come off it! I'm trying to help ya! I'll swear you never left that room!" Krewson said and looked toward the kitchen. "Let's have a drink and figure out how to save your butt."

Krewson headed for the kitchen and Longmire moved to get in front of him. Just then Krewson threw a swift, back-handed swing at the gun in Longmire's hand. Longmire dove for it and Krewson was on him and punching his chin.

Longmire was unconscious. Krewson had handcuffed Longmire's wrists to the leg of the couch. Krewson came back carrying a bucket of salt water. Krewson closed, locked the door, stepped over to Longmire, who turned and groaned.

Krewson took the handcuffs off Longmire and lifted him slightly. He began to force the salt water down Longmire's throat. He coughed and gagged but Krewson kept pouring the water down his throat.

/LVPD - Sheriff's Office - Day/

Jim, Sheriff Burdick and Detective Ortega were there. Jim no longer wore the sling. "We got case coming outta the woodwork. Let's see if you can make up for lost time." Burdick said.

"Yeah, I'll try not to get suspended again 'til I catch up." Jim said.

"Right from the start my gut told me you were clear on this one, Brass." Ortega said.

"Oh? It wasn't 'cause some other cop was nice enough to confess and then drown himself?" Jim asked.

"This incident reflects badly on the whole department." Ortega replied.

"It sure as hell does." Jim said.

"What do you mean 'was nice enough'?" Burdick asked.

"You don't want to know." Jim said as he left.

/Jim's Office/

Jim walked into his office and sat down at his desk. "Bummer about the Giants, Brass." a detective said poking his head into the office.

"We wuz robbed." Jim replied. Just then Khandi came in with a police report in her hand. "What do you want?" Jim asked, pretending to be tough.

She handed Jim the report. "They just found fifty thousand dollars in a footlocker under Longmire's house."

Jim grabbed the report and read it. "No way," Jim said shaking his head, "no way this works. I talked to Longmire the day he died. He didn't do it, honey."

Just then Jim saw Krewson pass his office. He got up from his desk and followed Krewson into the locker room.

/Police Locker Room/

Krewson was taking off his shirt. Out of nowhere Jim grabbed him, threw him up against the locker and punched him in the gut. Krewson charged Jim, head down, and knocked him against the wall. Krewson raced to the door, Jim followed and slammed him hard against it.

"Get away from me!" Krewson yelled.

"No way. If you think I believe that show you staged, think again."

"You're losing it, Brass! You're over the edge."

"You heard Khandi making that report when we changed watches! That's when you decided to take the Senator up on his offer. All you had to do was wait till your alky partner slipped out for something to get him through the night, right? Right?"

"Wrong! I went out for the booze that night. I admitted it and got busted - I'm on suspension!"

"Sure. And Longmire tossed Fabro, right?"

"Where else did he get fifty grand? Or didn't you know about that?"

"You could afford fifty grand! Sleeze! Tossin' Fabro probably made you a wealthy man." Jim said, tossed Krewson out of the way and left the room.

/The Charger - Jim's Car - Night/

Jim and Khandi were riding through the city streets. "I guarantee you that bastard left a trail." Jim said.

"So we split up and hit every liquor store within two blocks of the hotel..."

"Not every one, just the ones that stay open after midnight."

/Liquor Stores, Markets and Drugstores/

Jim and Khandi showed photos and talked MOs to various clerks, managers and customers. In response they got a variety of headshakes, shrugs, how-should-I-know looks and puzzled expressions.

/The Charger/

Khandi got it. Jim was sitting behind the wheel. "Anything?" Jim asked.

Khandi shook her head. "There oughta be a number you could call, like... Dial-A-Squeal." Jim just stared at her. "Oh, come on. Jimmy! Lighten up! I was just trying to be funny..."

"No, no... it's not such a bad idea."

/LVPD - Vice Squad - Day/

Jim was there talking to a Detective Garrard. "Okay, all right... but don't say I never did you a favor." Garrard said.

"You kiddin'? You're my man." Jim said and walked to the holding tank. It was full of hookers. "Mandy Topaz?"

Mandy turned around. "Did I win somethin'?" she asked snotty.

"Yeah... me." Jim said.

/Interrogation Room/

Jim and Mandy entered, he gestured for her to have a seat and he closed the door. "Understand you got caught with a wallet full of some John's credit cards after you rolled him." Jim said

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Looks like you need somebody on your side."

"Like who?"

"Funny you should ask."

/Circus Circus Casino - Day/

Krewson walked into the casino and looked around. He walked over to a bench where Khandi was already seated. "Well, what d'you know... Khandi Brass!" Krewson sat next to her. "We gotta stop meeting like this." He looked around. "So what've you got in mind?" He winked at her. "A little matinee?"

"Don't hold your breath. I thought you'd be interested in a little research I've been doing."

" 'Research'?"

Khandi moved into the arcade. Krewson followed.

/Arcade/

"Turns out that there's a hooker, works the St. Claire lot - Mandy Topaz. She swears there was a man on the elevator with her that night Fabro went sky-diving... looked just like Longmire. Close to two AM. He was carrying a paper bag and he got off on the 26th floor. She remembers it well 'cause she was on her way to a 'date' on the 27th."

"Yeah. Well, that's real fascinating. How come you're not telling your hubby all this? He'd eat this up."

Khandi broke into a smile. "It's share the wealth time, Gary. Cut me in for a piece of your action and the hooker stays strictly between you and me. Jimmy'll never know she exists."

Krewson stared at her and then laughed. "You think I just fell off the cabbage truck or what? You lay this squat on me and what-am-I-supposed-to-do... pull out a pen and write you a check? Where's the wire?" he asked looking her over and then grabbed her purse.

"Go on, look."

"I prefer strip searched." Krewson said eyeing her.

"Sure you do. Just remember when you read her statement, you heard it here first."

"Yeah, right. Nice try." Krewson said calling into the mike. "Seeya, Brass, wherever you are."

/The Charger - Day/

Jim and Khandi were on a side street listening to the cassette recording of Krewson. "Seeya, Brass, wherever you are."

Jim switched off the recorder. "Well, it was a good try." Khandi said.

"Better'n that, hon."

"Hey, I was there. He didn't go for it."

"He went for it. You know why? He can't afford not to."

/Hotel Room - Night/

The door opened and a Bellboy entered carrying a suitcase. Krewson followed him into the room. "Where you from?" the Bellboy asked.

"Out of town."

Krewson gave him a tip and the Bellboy headed for the door. "Well, if there's anything you need, just ask for Bobby."

"Can... can you line me up with a hooker?"

Bobby spun around and smiled. "What ya lookin' for? Blonde? Redhead, black..."

"One called Mandy Topaz."

"Mandy Topaz?"

"My buddy says she's outta sight."

"Sorry, never heard of her."

Krewson handed Bobby a folded bill. Bobby looked at it and beamed. "Why don't you check the other hotels around here? She was at the St. Claire. Okay?"

"Yes, sir!"

/Hotel - Hallway/

The elevator door opened and Mandy stepped out. She made her way down the hall and knocked on the door. "It's open." Krewson said.

Mandy entered and looked around. "Somebody here have a date with Mandy?"

"Yeah, mama, close the door. Wanna drink?"

/Stairwell/

Jim and Khandi were listening to the conversation. "We got a little business before pleasure." Mandy's voice said over the radio.

/Hotel Room/

Mandy shut the door and walked to the window. "Straight sex is fifty. Half-and-half seventy-five. For a hundred, you can have just about anything you want." Mandy looked him over. "You a police officer?" Krewson stopped. "You are, aren't you? It's like I got this built-in metal detector, goes off whenever I smell a copper."

"Cute." He walked over to the door, flipped the dead bolt, took out his wallet and flashed his badge.

"Vice scores again. What'chu wanna do now, knock off a freebie?"

"I just want to know if you recognize this man..." He showed her Longmire's photo.

"What, again? Come on. I already did this with some lady cop. That's the guy in the elevator at the St. Claire. He rode up to twenty-six with me."

"When?"

"Last Wednesday morning about one-thirty or two."

"You told this to the other officer?"

"Right. What's this all about anyway? Never mind. I don't wanna know. So... I guess I told you what you wanna know... I'm just gonna take off, okay?"

Outside, Jim and Khandi moved from the stairwell to the hallway. Mandy moved toward the door and reached for the dead bolt... Krewson grabbed her.

"Help! Stop! No! No! Hurry! Please! Stop him! Help!"

Jim threw his shoulder against the door but it didn't budge.

Krewson was struggling with Mandy whose dress tore, exposing skin and a wire. He managed to get her in a choke hold shutting off her screams. As he dragged her toward the window, kicking and scratching...

Jim, gun drawn, kicked the door. The door splintered and flew off the hinges. Jim and Khandi came through it in a crouch, guns leveled. "Freeze!" Jim yelled

Krewson at the open window swung around and used Mandy as a shield. He glanced sideways at his gun on the dresser. He lunged for the gun, keeping Mandy between himself, Jim and Khandi.

Jim saw his intent. He couldn't beat Krewson across the room and he couldn't shoot because of Mandy. "Look out!" Jim said to Khandi and pulled her around behind him, shielding her.

Krewson grabbed the gun, swung it around as Mandy wrenched herself free and fell across the bed. Khandi brought her gun up from behind Jim and fired!

Krewson took a hit in the shoulder, spun around and pitched forward...out the open window! Jim dove across the room and half-way out the window.

Jim's hands snagged Krewson's legs at the last split-second, the weight almost pulled him through the window. He grabbed the sill and braced himself with his knees.

Krewson hung upside down along the side of the building. "Oh, God...don't let go!"

Jim leaned out the window, straining to keep a grip. "You're too heavy." One hand slipped. He grabbed for a better hold. Krewson dropped an inch or two and screamed.

Krewson was upside down, bathed in sweat and dripping blood. "Oh, God...I'm gonna fall! Don't let go!"

Khandi leaned over next to Jim. "Let me try to get a hold."

Jim shook his head. "Turn on the tape."

"Oh God, help me. Don't let go."

Khandi returned and set the micro recorder on the sill. "And get that sash cord off the drapes."

Khandi yanked down the drapes and removed the pull cord. "Tie this end to the bed." Khandi said to Mandy. As Mandy did so, Khandi fashioned the other end of the rope into a lasso.

"Damn it...my shoulder... it isn't healed yet. My arm feels so weak...hands are getting tired..."

Krewson hung upside down. The sound of cloth ripping. He slipped another two inches and screamed again. "Sweet Jesus, help me! I'm gonna die!"

Jim gasped and grunted. "My fingers are all numb...I can't hang on much longer." He let Krewson slip another inch.

Krewson hung upside down, screaming.

"Who tossed Gus Fabro out the window? I'm losing my grip...!" Jim asked.

"I did it, I did it!"

"Who paid you to do it?"

"Warren Haywood! He paid me five hundred grand!"

Jim whistled. "And you killed Ray Longmire?"

"Yeeeeeeess...!"

Khandi slipped the lasso around Krewson's ankles and pulled the loop snug. Jim let Krewson slip from his grasp as the rope went taut. With Krewson's weight suddenly attached to the rope, the bed started to slide across the floor toward the window. Krewson screamed in mortal terror. The bed bumped against the wall and stopped. The rope held.

Krewson was trussed up by his feet, like a side of beef.

/HOTEL - NIGHT/

The paramedic unit pulled away. Lights on various cop cars illuminated the area. Jim and Khandi were on the edge of the scene as one-by-one cars drove off.

"Another day, another dollar." Jim said.

"We've got to talk." Khandi said

Jim nodded and they walked away from the crime scene slowly. "At the hotel, when Krewson went for his gun, you shielded me."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did. I can take care of myself Jimmy. Although, I do love it when you're protective of me."

"Yeah. Well, what can I say? I have a soft spot when it comes to you." Jim said smiling.

Khandi smiled back. "Well, I'm glad to hear that because I'm crazy about you."

They stopped walking and Jim looked at her for a long time. Then he pulled Khandi to him and kissed her full on the mouth. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I just wanna go home, hang out with my family and then go to bed and make mad passionate love to my gorgeous wife."

"You know, I knew there was always a reason I liked having you around."

"Oh, really? Wanna share that reason with me?"

"Well, actually, I'd rather show you," Khandi replied, smiled mischievously and walked off toward the Charger.

"What a woman!" Jim exclaimed and ran off after her.

**TBC...**


	53. Son Of Thunder

**Chapter 53**

**Son Of Thunder**

/Month Later – Dallas, Texas/

/Night before – C.D's Bar & Grill/

Alex, Walker, Trivette, Carlos and Khandi were sitting at the bar with C.D Parker. This wasn't the first time during the case that she was there. She had gotten to know the Texas Ranger's and friends pretty well. They knew about her family back in Las Vegas, and about how well there were eight people living in the house. Alex smiled, "Our guy, has been put behind bars. For life!"

Khandi returned the smile as C.D handed her a beer, "Thank you guys for helping catch this asshole."

Alex turned to her, as Walker looked at her, "Our pleasure."

C.D looked at them, "To celebrate, we got something real special, partner!"

Khandi laughed, "Sweet."

Trivette smiled, "Emu burgers."

C.D nodded, "Yeah. Emu burgers. They're lean, tasty and healthy for you."

Khandi held up her hands, "Woha! Is this like a Texan thing? Like Water bug biscuits and Tree Frog chili?"

Walker laughed, "Those are easy to make."

"Okay that's it. It is a Texan thing, one of my partner is from Texas." Khandi laughed.

"All you need to think about is investing." Trivette commented, "This is the meat of the future."

Carlos looked confused, "What's an emu?"

Walker just shrugged.

C.D looked at Carlos, "It's a big bird, Carlos."

"Bird burgers," Walker added, Carlos nodded.

Khandi put her arm around Carlos, "Just watch out for feathers." She said then took a swig of beer.

C.D smiled, "My partner and I here just invested quite a little money in it and I like to think we're getting in the ground floor."

Alex frowned, "Ground floor? The emu market peaked a couple of years ago. Where have you guys been?"

"You sure?" Trivette asked.

C.D pulled off his hat and hit Trivette with it, "Dagonit! I swore I'd never listen to you again!"

/Dallas, Texas/

Khandi was all by herself in Dallas, and Walker was about to drive Khandi to the airport when things went south.

Carlos Sandoval drove up to where a car chase was happening and the cops had set up a roadblock, "What have we got?" Carlos asked.

One of the cops answered, "Bank robber. Killed a guard and made off with a half a million in cash. He's heading this way."

"Then let's stop him." Carlos answered.

The cop shook his head, "We may not get a chance. There's a Texas Ranger hot on his ass."

Carlos looked just to see a car head for them with Walker's truck on it's tail. They all drew their guns and Carlos fired, "Jump!" he yelled as the car came at them.

/Hot Air Ballooning/

Katie Malloy looked at Tommy and Thunder, "Oh, I hate when you do this to me."

Tommy smiled, "C'mon, let's go!"

Thunder laughed, "Look at the kids."

Tommy looked at Katie, "C'mon, get in there!"

Katie shook her head, "I don't care, Thunder. I'm not getting into that balloon!"

"Be exciting – a real adventure." Thunder said.

Katie kept shaking her head, "Living with you is adventure enough, thank you very much."

"I promise you it's totally safe. Trust me!" Thunder countered.

As they got Katie into the balloon she spoke, "Oh, whoa! No, no. Wait! Okay, great!"

Thunder told her, "Take my hand."

Just then a robber ran up to them, "C'mon! Get this thing up now!" The robber knocked Thunder down and jumped in.

Katie screamed, "Thunder, Thunder!"

The robber seen Walker and Khandi run up to them and he took a shot at them and screamed, "C'mon! Get this thing moving!"

As Walker went to Thunder, Khandi jumped into another balloon, "Pastor Malloy, are you okay?" Walker asked.

Thunder looked at him, "Don't worry about me. He's got Kate!"

"C'mon Walker!" Khandi screamed, at Walker.

The man who was to man that hot air balloon yelled at walker, "C'mon Ranger, let's go get 'em!" he said as Khandi pulled out her pocket knife and started to cut the ropes as Walker got in, and they started to ascend.

Carlos just then arrived in his car; he jumped out and tried to jump into the balloon, "Ahhh! Get me up!"

Walker leaned over and grabbed Carlos' hand, "I got you. I got you!" he said as he and Khandi helped him in.

As they were helping him in he screamed; "Don't let me go!" and once they got him in, "Thanks a lot. Oh, God. Okay."

Walker looked at the man, "Can you get us about that balloon?"

The man smiled, "I'll do my best."

Khandi looked at Carlos who was slumped down in the basket, "You okay?"

Carlos was panting, "I'm fine. Actually, I'm not fine. I'm vertigo."

"You're afraid of heights?" The man asked.

"Uh-huh." Carlos mumbled.

"Why'd you get into the basket?" Khandi asked.

Carlos shook his head, "I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Wait tell I tell, Jimmy all about this." Khandi sighed.

"Watch out!" The man yelled as the robber shot at them.

Walker looked at the man, "Can I borrow your gloves?"

"What? You're going to… jump?" Carlos asked.

Khandi looked at the man, "Got another pair?"

The man shook his head, Walker looked at Carlos, "You have a better idea? Okay, I'll see you on the ground."

Khandi looked at Walker, "Kick some ass for me okay?"

Walker nodded then jumped onto the other balloon, Carlos looked out, "Ahhh! He landed on the balloon! Oh…" Carlos was hysterical.

The robber looked at the man that was manning the balloon, "C'mon! Get this thing going! Move it!"

Walker swung down and kicked the robber in the face knocking him to the ground. Walker looked at Katie, "You all right, Mrs. Malloy?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah, but he's not." She said pointing at the robber as Walker currently had him in a precarious hold.

"Take us down, will ya?" Walker asked the man.

/On the ground/

Khandi was standing next to Trivette who spoke, "Uh, I guess it's true what they say…"

Khandi looked at him, "What, you can run but you can't fly?" She said as she passed the robber off to another officer.

Katie and her family walked over to Khandi, Trivette and Walker, "Ranger Walker, Trivette, and I don't think I got your name." She said to Khandi.

"Detective Khandi Brass, I work with the Las Vegas Police Department."

Katie smiled, and shook Khandi's hand, "Well we just want to thank you again."

Thunder added, "And to ask you to come to our annual picnic and softball game at the church Sunday."

"We will not take no for an answer." Katie added.

Khandi sighed, but tomorrow was Sunday. Carlos just then walked over to them, "Mr. Malloy, Mrs. Malloy, are you guys okay?"

Katie smiled, "Yes. How are you, Carlos? You look a little peaked."

"Well, I kind of got a little thing about heights." Carlos confessed.

Katie looked at Thunder, "You remember Carlos Sandoval, don't you honey?"

"Of course I do. Trent's friend." Thunder answered.

Walker looked at Thunder, "Oh, by the way, how is Trent, Pastor Malloy?"

"He's fine." Thunder answered.

/On a deserted road/

Officer Williams pulled over a woman alone in a car, "I'm so sorry." She said.

"I'm going to let you go with a warning this time, but please take it easy, all right?" Williams stated.

"I will. Thank you officer." The woman said then drove away.

As she drove away a man drove up and got out of his car, "Easy, easy Mitch. Don't you recognize me?"

Williams nodded, "Yeah, I though you were…" But he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before the man shot him.

"I was." The man said then shot him again.

/At the apartment/

The same man who shot Officer Williams drove up and got out and went to his room, where he crossed off the picture of Williams. There was a row of pictures on the wall.

/Sunday – Softball game/

Trivette and Khandi were on the same team, but Trivette on the other hand was yelling at Alex, "Don't gloat! No gloating!"

Khandi who was on second looked at Trivette who was on first, "C'mon, Jimmy…" Then it hit her, sure Trivette's name was Jimmy but he wasn't her Jimmy. Man did she miss her husband.

"Please don't gloat, Alex!" Trivette complained.

Khandi couldn't help but think that Trivette at that point reminded her of Cosmo, when her and the rest of the Cavalry would be watching a game on the wide screen and Cosmo's team would be losing. But she also couldn't help but laugh.

Tandy piped up, "That was a good hit, Ms. Cahill!"

Alex smiled, "Thank you, Tandy!"

Tandy handed the bat to Thunder, "Go ahead, Dad, knock Ms. Cahill in!"

The crowd cheered, "Yeah, let's go Thunder! Get a hit!"

Roscoe who was the pitcher smiled, "Thunder Malloy, that's it! I'm not kidding around. This is the end. You have managed to beat us five years in a row, but the fat lady's definitely getting ready to sing now!"

"C'mon just throw!" Khandi yelled.

Thunder looked at Roscoe, "Just throw the ball. Hey, this is a softball game, not a sermon!"

"Amen!" Roscoe said as he pitched the ball and Thunder stepped back.

"Strike one!" Katie said as she pulled her mask up.

Thunder whirled around, "What? Strike? Are you blind?"

"I may have married you, Thunder Malloy. But I'm not blind!" Katie said as she pulled her mask back on, "Let's play ball!"

Tyler who was out in outfield called out, "Way to go mom!"

"Anybody can tell that's a perf – Good call, ump, good call." Thunder mumbled and Walker laughed.

Roscoe pitched and Thunder got a hit, "Damn!"

"Watch out Moses!" Thunder yelled as the dog, Moses chased after him.

Alex was driven home, "Way to go, Thunder!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Tyler called out again.

"Moses, I hit the ball, not you! Now go on, get out of here." Thunder said as he sighed and bent over.

Thunder was on second base, Khandi's base she looked at him, "You okay, Thunder?"

Thunder nodded, "Yeah. I guess I should have passed on that second piece of pie." He said then yelled out, "C'mon, Tommy buddy, bring your old dad in!"

Trivette punched his glove, "Right here, buddy, right here!"

Tommy got up to bat and practiced a swing, "Going right over your head!" he yelled.

"Looking at you, Tommy." Trivette yelled, "Right here!"

Tommy got a long hit, in Khandi's direction; she even tried to jump to get it but landed on her ass. She stood up as Tommy chased after Thunder, "Oh yeah! C'mon, Dad!"

Roscoe threw his glove down, "Man, six years in a row!"

Thunder ran to home and as Tommy was surrounded by people, he went over to the fence and collapsed, Tommy noticed and ran to him, "Dad!"

Roscoe noticed, "Thunder?"

/At a crime scene/

Trivette, Khandi and Walker bailed out of Walker's truck, "So much for home." Khandi mumbled walking up behind Trivette.

"Ever think of becoming a Ranger?" Trivette asked.

Khandi laughed, "No thanks."

Walker looked at the two. They all watched the cops zip up a body bag, "This is the second one in three days."

"Someone is randomly killing cops." Khandi replied.

"Or killing people who happen to be cops." Trivette commented.

"Exactly," Walker nodded then noticed Khandi, "You are actually wearing cowboy boots."

"Now we just need to get her in a cowboy hat." Trivette smiled.

Khandi shook her head, "Enough, boys." She smiled, "Any connections?" she said turning her attention back to the case.

"All right, let me check in the files." Trivette said, "There's no obvious connections so far. Different departments, different ages."

"Why don't you pull the arrest records by officers in the last five years, see if there's a connection." Walker suggested.

Khandi smiled, "Long shot. I'll put a call in to Vegas, let them know I'm staying here till we catch the prick." She said and walked away from Trivette and Walker.

"All right," Walker said and turned to Trivette.

Trivette looked at him, "She's right, it's a long shot."

"Yeah, I know. Only shot we've got."

Khandi called once, no answer on Jim's cell phone. She hung up and then called again, no answer, so she decided to leave a message. "Hey honey, it's me. I thought I would call and say that I don't know how long I am going to be down here. But I just got wrapped up in another case. Hope everything is fine. Call me when you get the chance. Love you."

/At the apartment/

The same man from before crossed off another face on his wall.

/At the church/

Thunder was lying in a casket, Katie spoke, choking back the tears, "I guess this is it, huh? We had a wonderful life together. And I'm really grateful for that. I wish it didn't have to end so soon. I know you're in a better place." She said as Trent showed up, "And don't worry about us, sweetheart; we'll be fine."

"Mom?" Trent asked, standing right behind her.

Katie turned around, "Oh, Trent!" she said hugging him, and she started to cry.

"Okay, mom, it's going to be okay." Trent said hugging her.

Katie pulled away and looked at him, "I'm so glad you're here."

Trent looked at Thunder, and then tried comforting Katie, "It's going to be okay."

/At the house/

Trent was in the kitchen, "Mom, need any help?"

Katie shook her head; "I'm okay in here. Why don't you go in the living room? I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

Alex smiled, "Starting with me. Hi, Trent."

Trent hugged Alex, "Hi Alex."

A sympathetic look covered Alex's face, "I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thank you." Trent said trying to smile.

C.D who was there too watched them. Alex was who spoke, "Yeah, you go ahead. I'll help your mom."

Trent shook his head, "Two against one. Okay." He said then went into the living room.

"Go on!" Katie pushed.

"Mighty pretty funeral, son." C.D said to Trent, "Old Thunder would have been proud."

"Thank you, Mr. parker." Trent replied.

"Oh, son, you want to stay real close to your momma now. She's going to need you." C.D said. C.D was a wise man. Almost everyone that knew Walker knew C.D.

Trent nodded and went into the study and envisioned Thunder's sermons. Thunder: Blessed are the poor in spirit for there is a kingdom of heaven. Blessed are they that mourn, for they shall be comforted. Blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the earth. Blessed are they which hunger and thirst for righteousness for they shall…

But Trent's thoughts were interrupted when Millie spoke, "Trenton, Trenton."

Trent turned around and Millie hugged him, "Thank you, Millie. Thank you."

Millie turned around and walked away with a friend, "I've known that family for over thirty years."

Trent was still standing in the study, looking at his trophies when Khandi and Walker walked in, "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Walker asked.

"It does," Trent answered.

Walker looked at the trophy the Trent was holding, "Hey, I remember this tournament. You were one heck of a competitor."

"You still look like you could kick my ass around the block." Khandi smiled.

Trent smiled, "I had one heck of a teacher."

Khandi placed a hand on Trent's arm, "So how are you holding up?"

Trent shook his head, "I don't know. It's hard. So much to think about, I feel like a caged animal; I'm so antsy."

Khandi sighed, she felt bad, and she knew that even if she couldn't save the world, she could do some good. It seemed like Walker knew what she was thinking, "Well, I think I've got a cure for that."

/At the gym/

Khandi was first to get in the ring with Trent. She had on the gear, and was wearing a black sports bra with black sweat pants, "Are you serious?" Trent asked Khandi.

Khandi smiled, "Look, ask Walker. I've taken on men bigger then you."

"She did." Walker smiled.

They boxed and practiced moves for a while and then Khandi knocked Trent down, Trent tapped. Next Khandi moved to the side and let Walker at him. Once a few moves and such Trent relaxed, "Okay, okay, I feel better. I feel better. Okay?"

Walker looked at him, "Okay, good. So, what are your plans?"

Trent sighed, "To tell you guys the truth, I don't know. I've been giving it a lot of thought though. I'm supposed to be back on the base Monday but then I've got responsibilities to my family and it's kind of tearing me up."

Walker looked at him, "I remember another time when you were kind of torn up. As I recall, you worked through that okay."

"Yeah, with your help." Trent replied.

"Well, I'm always here when you need me." Walker said standing up extending his hand.

Khandi walked over and extended hers, "And I'm just a phone call away."

Trent smiled, "Thanks." He said taking both of there hands and then Walker put his arm around him.

"Okay."

"No more, no more!" Trent said as Walker tightened his grip.

Khandi and the rest laughed.

/At the apartment/

The same man as before was there. And he had a scanner on and was making a bomb. And crossed out another cop's picture.

/At the restaurant/

A cop named Dave looked at another, "I've never heard of anything so ridiculous in my life. All I'm saying is Marco Polo brought back spaghetti from China, right? In my book, it makes this Chinese food."

"In my book, that makes you an idiot," the cop replied.

"My wife has that same book." Dave answered, "Hey, I gotta go see a man about a horse."

"Yeah, and if I see the waitress, I'll tell her to bring Chopsticks, okay?" The cop shook his head.

Dave went into the bathroom. The same man walked in and stood behind Dave. Dave didn't turn around but spoke, "It's all yours, man." He said then turned around, "Hey, aren't you…"

The man shot Dave, "Yeah, Dave, I am." He said then left the restaurant and drove away.

/Next Day – Mall/

Trent had decided to leave the army for good and get a job as a security guard at the mall. A mother with her son Billy was shopping. The mother spoke, "Billy, you think Grandma would like this? Billy?" But the kid was riding a big wheel towards the escalators.

Trent caught him and held on, "Whoa, close call! Where's your mommy, huh? Where's mommy?" The mother ran over to them and thieves ran out of the store, "Evil Knieval, huh?" Trent asked then grabbed them both, "Get down, stay here!"

A man who was robbed yelled, "They robbed my jewelry store!" The robbers shot at Trent and he slickly slid down the side of the escalator, he caught up to the robbers. He used a few spin kicks and fancy moves to knock them out. The man ran up to him, "Thank you! You don't know what this means. These items were brought in for appraisal. I could have lost everything."

Trent smiled, "Just doing my job."

"Just doing your job?" The man asked, "Young man, you did much more than that. And just between you and me, your talents are wasted in a place like this. Mark my words. Thanks."

Khandi walked up with Carlos and Walker, "He's right." Khandi smiled.

Trent looked up as he was unloading the robber's guns, "Who did this?" Carlos asked.

The woman pointed at Trent, "He did."

"I'll be darned." Carlos laughed, along with Khandi and Walker.

**TBC…**


	54. Charisma

**Chapter 54**

**Charisma**

/Las Vegas - Desert Palm Hospital/

Jim was at Desert Palm talking to Dr. Mehta. "Best estimate. she's about 30 weeks along, came in alone, slight bleeding with contractions at 20-minute intervals." the doctor said.

"She say who the father is?" Jim asked.

"No. This isn't the first time she's been pregnant. Scarring suggests she's delivered before."

"You find her parents?"

"Refuses to tell us where they are. Only says her first name is Melanie and she's 12 and a 1/2 years old."

"Child Services will arrange for foster care after you release her." Jim said.

"She's not going anywhere until after the baby's born. Next 10 weeks, this is home." Dr. Mehta said and walked away.

Jim walked into the room where Melanie was talking to a nurse. "Hey." Jim said to the nurse and then turned to Melanie. "Melanie? I'm Jim. I'm a police officer. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Melanie looked at Jim and said nothing. "The doctor said that you had another baby before. Is that right?"

Melanie nodded. "He died. My mom says he's with God now."

Jim nodded. "Well it was good that you came to a hospital. Was that your idea?" Melanie looked and Jim again and refused to say anything. "Was it your mom's?" Melanie angrily turned her head and looked away. "Well I'm glad your mom thought of that. She must love you very much. If you tell me where you live, I can go get her."

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"Melanie... If you were my daughter, I'd want to be here with you." Jim handed her a pen and his notebook. "Will you write down your address for me?" Melanie took the notebook and started writing her address on it. "You know if you want, I can also try to find the father of your baby. Can you tell me his name?"

"Abraham."

"And who's Abraham?"

Melanie handed the notebook back to Jim. "He's my husband."

/Abraham's Apartment Building/

Jim was in front of Abraham's building talking on the phone. "Well, the guy should be home. She said that he doesn't work." Just then a squad car approached. "Okay they're here. I'll see you in ten. Bye." Jim hung up his phone.

Officer Green pointed to a window in the building. "Somebody's watching." he said to Jim as the curtains moved back into place.

"My partner's on his way. Keep your eye out." Jim climbed the stairs, pounded on the door and a little boy answered. "Hello," Jim said and flashed his badge. ""Hey, I'm a police officer. Is your mom or dad home?" The boy shook his head. There were a group of children gathered behind him. "Are all you guys here by yourself?"

Abraham walked to the door. "Hey kids." he said and put his hands on the little boy's shoulders. "It's okay Samuel, go on in and play." Samuel left and Abraham looked at Jim. "Can I help you?"

"Detective Brass, Las Vegas Police. Are you Abraham?"

"Why?"

"Sir, I'd like to ask you to step outside, please."

"No, I'm sorry, I can't."

"Things'll be a lot easier for you if you step outside." Abraham slammed the door in Jim's face. "Son of a bitch." Jim took out his radio and started talking. "Dispatch, I need a couple of units outside of 104 West 120th Street. The suspect is inside. I need to secure all exits."

"How many kids in there?" Officer Zermeno asked.

"At least four. Go around back - " Jim was interrupted by shots being fired, breaking the back window of the squad car. Jim and the officers took cover behind the car and Jim radioed for help. "1013! 1013! Shots fired! Shots fired at police!"

/Charisma/

The SWAT team showed up to provide backup. As well as Sam and Cosmo. The armored units were pointing their guns at the building. "We think the hostages are in the living room." a SWAT member said pointing at a map of the building. "Any idea how many kids?"

"I saw at least four." Jim said.

"We get a fix on the perp?" Sam asked.

"No, but we got all exits covered. He's not getting out."

More shots fired. "Multiple shots fired inside." an officer said over the radio.

"Entry team, go! Entry team, go!" the SWAT leader said on the radio.

The team used a battering ram to gain entry to the building. "Call EMS! Get EMS here now!" the officer on the radio yelled.

Jim, Sam, Cosmo and the SWAT leader ran toward the building, an officer stumbled out and looked really upset. "Come here! Somebody come here!" Officer Zermeno called.

"Zermeno. Where's the perp?" the SWAT leader asked.

"He's gone!"

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"They're dead. They're all dead." Zermeno answered.

Jim, Sam, and Cosmo all walked slowly into the building. The lights were all out, so they all turned their flashlights on. As they looked around, they saw lit candles, writing all over the walls, there was a crib and a playpen, bunk beds, a child's drawing on the wall, and a bible on a table. They looked down and saw the bodies of the children on the floor. There was a blood-stained stuffed rabbit on the floor and a pacifier lying next to a blood stain. Sam and Cosmo couldn't bear to look anymore and turned away. Jim had tears in his eyes and he pointed his flashlight at a large painting of Abraham on the wall. Jim looked over and saw the body of the boy who answered the door lying on the floor in the next room. He walked over and kneeled down next to the body.

/LVPD - Conference Room/

The room was filled with detectives and police officers. Minus Khandi who was working on a case in Dallas. Sheriff Burdick was briefing everyone. "CSI found an old tunnel under the house leading to a vacant building on the next block. So far, that's where the trail ends. Abraham Ophion has no known criminal record, though it is likely a fake name. We do know eight years ago, he tried to obtain tax-exempt status for his group the Church of Wisdom and Sight. That and the way they lived and the events surrounding their deaths indicate we may be dealing with a cult. Other members may have escaped through the tunnel. Our priority now is to find them and to identify the victims. In addition, I want to make sure you're all taking care of yourselves. The department is providing psych support, and you're all to sit down and talk to one of these people sooner rather than later. It is not optional." He looked at Jim, Sam and Cosmo. "None of you are exempt from what I've just said."

"Sheriff? We can always get our heads shrunk after this case is over." Cosmo said.

"Get it done, or you're off the case." Burdick said and walked away.

"I can sit down with each of you right now," Dr. Philip Kane said.

"Fine. Let's get it over with." Cosmo replied.

Cosmo walked off with Dr. Kane. Jim pulled out his cell phone to make a call when he noticed he had one missed call and a message. He dialed in his code and listened. It was from Khandi. "Hey honey, it's me. I thought I would call and say that I don't know how long I am going to be down here. But I just got wrapped up in another case. Hope everything is fine. Call me when you get the chance. Love you."

No everything was not fine. Jim, Sam and Cosmo just found a room full of dead children. And now on top of everything, Khandi was prolonging her stay in Dallas. That was the last thing Jim wanted to hear. He couldn't sleep when Khandi wasn't in bed beside him, but of course when she came back from her New York trip he never told her that. Maybe he should have. Then again he didn't want her to have to stay in Vegas because he couldn't sleep. No, Jim Brass was many things, but a wuss he's not.

/Interrogation Room - Cosmo/

Dr. Kane was in there talking to Cosmo. "What do you most remember seeing after you entered the house?"

"Dead bodies." Cosmo said.

"Anything specific about them?"

"A bunch of dead bodies. Seen plenty."

"So this was no different than any other case?"

"What do you want me to say? That it was terrible? Fine... It was terrible... But one way or another... They all are."

/Interrogation Room - Jim/

"And you think this is a big waste of your time?"

"Hell, no, I think we should sit around all day and chat about our feelings."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter. We could all talk till we're blue in the face. It's not gonna change the fact that the human race is ever-evolving and will always come up with elaborate, repulsive, and depraved ways to kill each other."

"And that's really the hard part for you, isn't it?"

"What?" Jim asked.

"That you can still be repulsed. As cynical as you try to be, you can still be sickened." Jim was speechless. "How are you feeling now?"

"I don't know."

"This was an extremely traumatic event, Jim. The grief that you're feeling is completely natural."

"I know that."

"Do you feel like you shouldn't be feeling anything? Is that how you feel?" Jim sighed. "Tell me what you did last night after you went home."

"I hugged my kids. After what I witnessed I didn't want to let them go. No kid should ever be subjected to that kind of pain and cruelty."

/Interrogation Room - Sam/

"Did you talk to anyone about what you saw yesterday?"

"Nobody needs that in their head." Sam replied.

"You got it in your head. What does that mean to you?"

"It means nobody's safe."

/Interrogation Room - Cosmo/

"And that makes you feel - helpless?"

"Not at all... Look I got a son and I know I won't always be able to protect him."

"What made you think of your son?"

"Why do you think? The victims were kids."

/Conference Room/

Cosmo and Sam were looking at the board full of pictures of the crime scene. "CSI collected these names inside the house from paycheck stubs in the mail. They're all female but the names on the socials are all fake." Sam said.

"One of these women has to come forward. Their kids are lying unclaimed in that morgue." Cosmo replied.

Jim walked in holding a copy of Abraham's mug shot in his hand. "I got Abraham's real ID." he said and stuck the mug shot on the board. "His name is Eugene Hoff."

"How'd you get it?" Cosmo asked.

"CSI printed all of the common surfaces in the house. His prints hit. Eugene Hoff, four arrests in the 80's - for check forgery and counterfeiting, identity theft, and various frauds." Jim said.

"He's no religious guru. He's a con man." Sam stated.

"If this whole cult thing is nothing more than a scam, why did he kill only the kids? Where are their parents?" Jim asked.

"Our guy's last place of employment was a Pentecostal church. It's a place to start." Cosmo said and noticed Jim was worried about something. "What?"

"They're gonna send me home." Jim said.

"No, they're not."

"Yeah. I was way too emotional. I couldn't hold it together."

Burdick poked his head in the door. "Cosmo, can you step in my office?" Cosmo walked into Burdick's office where Dr. Kane was waiting; Burdick closed the door behind him. "I'm referring you to psych services."

"I just talked to them." Cosmo stated.

"We've determined you require something ongoing." Burdick said.

Cosmo turned to Dr. Kane. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to cry? Is that it?"

"If you won't take care of yourself, you have to allow us to — "

"If you stayed out of my head and let me do my job, there wouldn't be a problem." Cosmo yelled.

"You're out sick until psych says you can return." Burdick said. Cosmo turned away from Dr. Kane and looked at Burdick, speechless. "A week at most. Take it." Cosmo turned to walk out of Burdick's office. "And you don't need to be carrying a gun around right now."

Cosmo walked back in and put his gun on Burdick's desk before walking out. Jim saw Cosmo walk out of Burdick's office and sensed that something was wrong. Cosmo looked at him, grabbed his coat and walked off without saying a word.

"Cos..." Jim called.

But it was too late he was gone. Now it turned out it was just Jim and Sam working this case now. Khandi was in Dallas and Cosmo had just been sent home. Well there was nothing Jim could do about it, so he found Sam and they got to work.

/Charisma/

Jim and Sam were in the conference room and Jim was on the phone. "Any word on Melanie?" Sam asked.

"She's undergoing minor surgery to stop premature labor. We can't talk to her for a few hours." Jim hung up the phone and walked over to the board and stared at the pictures taped to it.

"Found some more info on the church where Abraham worked — Christian Tabernacle of Grace. Pretty mainstream."

"Abraham preaches anything that'll make him money. It's probably just another con." Jim said, walked off and Sam followed him.

/Christian Tabernacle Church/

Jim and Sam were they're talking to Reverend Tucker. "Eugene signed up for our Bible study fellowship when he joined the church. After a couple of months, he asked for a more active role and I made him director of faith ministries."

"You must have been pretty impressed with him to give him a job." Jim said.

"I admit. I was fooled. Eugene's discussion groups had nearly 100 members. He was very well-liked."

"So what happened to change that?" Sam asked.

"The more popular he got, the more bizarre he became. He preached that the serpent was Christ."

"Explains his tattoos. And people actually bought this?" Jim asked.

"Ten families left the parish when I fired him."

Jim showed him a picture of Melanie. "She one of his followers?"

"I don't recognize her. But I know one family who left Eugene's group after a few years. They may be able to tell you more."

/Carl and Simone Buchanan's Apartment/

"Abraham was magnetic. It was like he knew you. He could be talking to a roomful of people and it was like you were the only person there." Simone said.

"But things changed. He became paranoid. He kept telling us that we were going to be punished for our beliefs. That the government was going to kill us and we had to be ready to defend ourselves." Carl added.

"Meaning what?" Sam asked.

"Collecting weapons. Trips to the firing range. Storing food." Simone answered.

"He started separating the married couples. He said you couldn't be soldiers of God if you were slaves to flesh. The men slept on one floor and the women always slept on Abraham's floor. Eventually, he drove most of the men away." Carl said.

"What about the children?" Jim asked.

Carl looked at his wife and then turned to his daughter. "Janey, go and do your homework." He waited until Janey was out of the room and then turned back to Jim and Sam. "Abraham always talked about the purity and goodness of children. But, really, he only paid attention to the girls. One night, I caught him in Janey's room. She was four. He was down to his shorts."

"She told us that he never touched her. But we left that night. Looking back, I can't believe that we got caught up in this." Simone said.

"Look, we know how crazy he is now. But back then, he was convincing." Carl got up and walked over to a drawer. He took out a videotape, walked back and handed it to Jim. "See for yourself."

/LVPD - Conference Room/

Jim, Burdick and Dr. Kane were watching the tape. Abraham was preaching on it. "Are you willing to prove your obedience? Because the time will come, and you will be tested. When the soldiers of Satan come for you, when they demand your allegiance and threaten to murder you...and your children and destroy all we have..." He held the heads of one of his followers and looked into her eyes. "Will you make that sacrifice in the name of God?" She nodded. "Yes?" She nodded again. "Yes." Then he kissed her on her forehead.

"Guess that makes us soldiers of Satan," Jim said sarcastically. "The guy isn't too paranoid."

"He wants his followers to be. It's part of the manipulation. Instilling the idea of being persecuted creates solidarity and loyalty." Dr. Kane said.

"Yeah, loyal enough to allow him to rape their daughters." Jim replied. His phone rang and he answered. "Brass."

"A lot of cult leaders were known to have sexual relations with the children in their groups. David Koresh had a ten-year-old bride. The leader of the Nuwaubian cult was convicted of molesting 14 children." Kane stated.

"Hold on a second." Jim said putting the caller on hold. "Sheriff, you're gonna want to take this. She says she'll only speak to the person in charge."

"About what?" Burdick asked.

"The victims. Wants to know if one of them was a nine-year-old boy with brown hair and a scar on his left leg."

"Trace it," Burdick said and went back to his office.

Dr. Kane picked up the phone and dialed out. "Agent Kane. FBI number 8957616. I need a trace on this line."

Jim put the phone on speaker to record the conversation.

/Burdick's Office/

"Sheriff Burdick."

"I want to know about the children who died." the woman said.

"What's your name?" Burdick asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Okay. Okay, you don't have to."

"Just tell me if one of them was a boy. Nine years-old, brown eyes, brown hair."

"We can arrange for you to see all the bodies. That way you would be absolutely sure." Burdick said.

"Please, tell me."

"Ma'am. You are not in any trouble. We can -" Burdick said but the phone cut off. Burdick ran back to the conference room. "Did we get it?"

"Pay phone at Desert Palm hospital," Kane said.

"Where Melanie is. It's gotta be the mother." Jim said.

/Desert Palm Hospital/

Jim closed the curtain to give Melanie and himself more privacy. "I'm not talking to you!" Melanie said.

"Melanie, I know you think that I want to hurt you and your family, but that's not true."

"Just go away!"

"Your mother was asking about a little boy. Is that your little brother? Is that Samuel?" Melanie tried to look at a magazine but Jim took it away. "Melanie, do you know what happened the night you came to the hospital?"

"I'm not listening!"

"Something terrible. Abraham is a liar. He killed your little brother. He killed your friends! He might kill your mom. Now, I can protect her. But I need you to tell me where she is."

Melanie started to cry. "Mom said Abraham was taking them to a safe place."

**TBC...**


	55. Expect The Unexpected

**Chapter 55**

**Expect The Unexpected**

/Dallas, Texas – At the apartment/

The same guy that had been killing cops, crossed off another face.

/At a cop's home/

"I'm home!" The cop smiled as he put away his gun in a desk and locked it.

"In here, honey!" The wife called out.

The cop went into the kitchen and hugged her as she prepared supper, "Hey, hon! Oh!"

The wife smiled, "Dinner will be ready soon enough. Why don't you go upstairs and tell the kids to wash?"

The cop smiled, "Yes, boss!" he said then yelled up the stairs, "Kids, let's wash up for dinner!" just then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" he called out.

When he opened the door, the cop killer was standing there, "Hi Danny, it's me!" he said then shot the cop and he fell to the ground.

The wife ran to the living room, "Danny? Danny!" she screamed.

/Ranger's office/

Khandi sat on the edge of Trivette's desk as she sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "Jesus, Khandi. You look like something the dog dragged in."

"No shit." Khandi mumbled, just was Walker walked over to his desk, "Hey."

Walker looked up at Khandi and Trivette, "What have we got?"

Khandi shook her head, "Victim's name was Danny McEvoy."

"He was on the force in North Dallas." Trivette added.

"He left behind a wife and three kids." She added on, and then sighed. She just hoped that it would never happen to her, with Jim. But she knew that when she joined the force that, these were the chances you took every day.

Just then a woman walked up, "Ranger Walker?"

Walker nodded, "That's right."

"Diane Dawson. I'm the new forensics psychologist." She said and shook Walker's hand.

Walker gestured at Trivette and Khandi, "This is my partner, Ranger Trivette. And Las Vegas Detective, Khandi Brass."

Khandi smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"How you doing?" Trivette asked, "Taking over for Dr. Jackson?"

Dawson smiled, "I am. Well, my preliminary investigation shows it to be consistent with the other killings close to range and face to face."

"What do you make of that?" Walker asked.

"He's making it a point that his victims see him before he pulls the trigger."

Khandi frowned in thought, "Sounds personal."

"If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks, Diane." Walker said as she left then looked at Khandi and Trivette.

"I'm going to finish up inside." Trivette said and Khandi joined Walker.

/Outside/

Khandi and Walker spotted Carlos leaning against his car and walked over, "Still afraid of heights?" Khandi asked.

"Yeah." Carlos answered.

Walker noticed that something was troubling Carlos, "Is something troubling you?"

"No. Well, I knew the victim. Not well, but…"

"Any idea who could have done this shit?" Khandi asked.

Carlos shook his head, "No."

/At the apartment/

The same man crossed off Carlos's picture.

/At the house – outside/

Trent was teaching Tandy and Tommy the basics of Karate and then Carlos drove up, got out, "Not bad, Malloys!"

"Hey, Carlos!" Trent smiled.

"Well, maybe this is something I ought to pick up."

"I've been only telling you that, what, twenty years?"

Carlos shrugged, "I'm a little slow."

Over Carlos CB the dispatcher spoke, "All units in the vicinity of Pearl and McKinney. Report of domestic disturbance at 2216 Oaklawn. Repeat 2216 Oaklawn."

Carlos looked at Trent, "That's right down the street."

Trent nodded, "Yeah."

Carlos headed over to his car, "Dispatch, this is A-14. I've got it." He said getting in and heading to the domestic disturbance.

/Oaklawn Apartments/

Carlos got out of his car and a man followed him, "Dispatch, unit on scene A-14, 2216 Oaklawn." It turned out to be nothing and a man came closer; another car drove up and Carlos rolled down the window, "How ya doing?" Carlos asked the woman officer.

"Good. Is everything all right?" She asked.

"Just fine. False alarm." Carlos answered as the man who was following backed away and drove off.

The woman cop smiled, "Best kind to have."

"All right. I'll see you later." Carlos said then drove off.

/Ranger's Office/

Khandi shook her head, "I don't know. The idea of some crazy out there randomly gunning down officers…"

Walker looked at her, "I don't think that's what we're dealing with here."

Trivette thought for a second, "What do you mean?"

"Let's go back to the first shooting. Officer Williams makes a routine traffic stop on a deserted stretch of road. How did the shooter know where to be at the exact time of the shooting?" Walker asked.

"You think he's stalking them?" Trivette asked.

Khandi took a breath, "Don't remind me." She mumbled, "If he is stalking them, then he would know everything. One of my cases I've done and dealt with stalking."

Walker nodded, "Yeah, I think your both right and I tell you why. Mitch Williams was a DPS officer for seven years – he was no rookie. The driver he pulled over stated that she was driving away when she saw another vehicle pull up behind the car. She also stated she saw a man get out and walk over to Officer Williams. Now, what's the first thing you do when you feel threatened?"

Khandi smiled, "Get Jimmy."

Trivette raised an eyebrow, "What? Why me?"

Khandi shook her head, "Not you! My husband. Okay fine, here I would unstrap the safety from my side arm."

"Keep my hand on my gun." Trivette added, as he stood up and walked over to Walker who was at his desk, and Khandi who was sitting on the side of Walker's desk.

"That's right." Walker said, "Take a look at this," he said showing them a picture of the scene.

"He knew the shooter." Trivette and Khandi stated.

Walker nodded, "Exactly."

/Ranger's Office – Later/

Walker walked in as Khandi was working with Trivette, "How's it going with the arrest reports?"

"Slow." Khandi mumbled.

Trivette nodded, "They were all good cops. Past few years, we're talking a lot of arrests, between them."

Walker grabbed his cowboy hat, "Well, we gotta get a break sometimes. See you later!"

"All right." Khandi said.

Trivette looked at Walker, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, the mayor asked me to brief the city counsel. No, he told me to. Unless you want to do it." Walker suggested.

"No, no!" Trivette backed out.

Walker smiled, "You sure?"

"Yes!" Trivette said as he tried to bury his head in the paperwork.

Walker looked at Khandi, "Well, I tried."

/Expect The Unexpected/

Khandi looked at Trivette as the phone rang, "Yeah, Ranger Trivette," Trivette said picking up the phone.

The man on the other end was Sergeant Bill Douglas, "I need to talk to Ranger Walker. I see here where he's leading up the investigation of the cop killer."

"Yes, he is but he's not available. Can I help you?" Trivette asked looking at Khandi, "Can I have your name, sir?"

"Yeah, Sergeant Bill Douglas, P.D. Retired two years."

Trivette wrote the name down, Khandi walked over and read the name off the paper from over his shoulder, as Trivette kept talking, "All right, Sergeant Douglas. What can I do for you?"

"I may have some information on this cop killing."

"Tell me what you've got. If you have information, why don't you…"

"No, not over the phone, Ranger. You never know who might be listening."

"Why don't you tell me where you're at and me and my partner will be right over."

"2837 Angus, apartment 21." Douglas answered and hung up.

Khandi smiled, "Why don't I take this?"

Trivette raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"I have an idea where 2837 Angus is. So yeah," Khandi smiled and grabbed the paper; "I'll catch up with you later. By the way, I'm taking your car." She said holding up the keys.

"Hey! Wait!" Trivette said noticing the keys, "Not my car! I just got fixed from last time!"

"I'll be nice. Won't do much damage." Khandi said walking away.

Trivette shook his head, "Great, a female Walker. My car is toast."

/Expect The Unexpected/

Khandi laughed as she fiddled with the keys walking down the stairs, she looked around and saw Trivette's shiney red Prosche 1997 986 Boxster, 5-speed manual, and 0-60mph in 6.1 seconds. She got up to the car, unlocked the door and got in. Just as she put the key in the ignition, before she turned the Prosche on she decided to call Jim, "Brass." His voice rang on the other end. It sounded tired and stressed.

"I take it that you're busy then, honey." Khandi smiled and started the car, the engine roared to life, and she floored it to see just how well Trivette had been keeping the car.

"More pissed off, then busy." Jim said. "Sorry, I didn't call you back. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. How about you? Tough case?" Khandi asked, she never liked to hear him down, or pissed. But really she knew that if this were a lead that she could follow she would be home sooner.

"You have no idea. It's cases like this that really have me considering retirement." Jim stated, sounding tired and defeated.

"Honey, don't let this case drag you down. You can't take them personally." Khandi said, as she turned a corner on to Angus, she started to watch the numbers on the building.

"When I find a room full of dead children, I tend to take it personally."

"Oh, Jimmy, I'm sorry." She said. She knew exactly then what Jim was going through. And just thinking about it made her heart rip in two, "Do you have any leads?"

"Yeah, we know the bastard who did it, we just have to track him down."

"You'll find him. I know you will. Honey, listen I have to go. I have to meet someone. I love you." She said as she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment buildings.

"I love you, too." Jim said. She heard the click of his phone and the line went dead. She knew that he needed her, and she understood. But the sooner she went into that apartment, the sooner that she could find out what Sergeant Douglas had, and hopefully it was a lead, to catch the guy. Then she could go home.

/Sergeant Bill's Apartment/

Khandi walked up to apartment 21, she knocked on the door, "Sergeant Douglas, this is James Trivette Texas Rangers' partner, Khandi Brass. Sergeant Douglas?" she said then a man on the other side shot twice through the door, and the bullets struck Khandi in the upper right side of the chest.

It was like slow motion for Khandi, as she fell to the floor. She could only think of Jim, and her family, as the world seemed to screech to a halt. Before she landed on the floor, she whispered, "Jimmy…"

Two cops arrived at the scene and he bent down to check Khandi's pulse, then he shook his head. The two of them moved into the apartment, "Oh shit, Bill Douglas!" one said then he heard Khandi as she gasped, "Holy fuck! She's alive! 10-71! 10-71! We've got an officer down at 2837 Angus. 2837 Angus."

/Expect The Unexpected/

Walker, along with Trivette, Alex and C.D found out about Khandi and were already at the hospital; the ambulance had not yet arrived. Trivette was blaming himself, because that easily could have been him. And well, no one else was blaming him. But Walker knew that he had to call Khandi's husband to let him know, and hopefully, someone from the house or Jim could come down here. Walker also knew that there was no way in hell that the guy was going to get away with doing this. And everyone else was thinking the same thing; this guy is not getting out of it alive.

Walker walked over to the window away from the group and pulled out his cell phone and the emergency number's that Khandi had given him. He called Jim's cell phone, "Brass."

"This is Ranger Cordell Walker. I was working with your wife Khandi down here in Dallas." Walker said, as he took a breath.

"What do you mean you 'were'? Has something happened? Is Khandi all right?" Jim asked; Walker could hear the panic in Jim's voice.

Walker closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say this. But Khandi was shot."

"Shot! What are you talking about? I just talked to her not too long ago. No, you're mistaken!" Jim yelled into the phone.

Walker shook his head, "I wish I was Jim. We're at the hospital now, waiting for them to bring her in."

"Waiting? She's not even there yet! What kind of medical system do have in Texas?" Jim asked, continuing to yell.

"I understand your frustrated and angry Jim, but we'll let you know what's going on when we hear something from the doctor." Walker answered, with a sigh.

"I'm coming down there. I'll be there soon." Jim said.

"We'll be waiting." Walker replied, and hung up his cell phone and sighed, this was going to be a long night, and he'd be damned if he was going to let the asshole get away, killing four cops then trying to kill Khandi, was a no, no.

**TBC…**


	56. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

**Chapter 56**

**Life Ain't Always Beautiful**

/Las Vegas - Cult's Hiding Place/

The police were raiding the hiding place. "Hey, you can't do this! This is a civil rights violation." The clerk yelled.

"Relax," Officer Roberts said.

Jim pointed to a back room. "Back here." he said.

"They have the right to believe in whatever they want." the clerk replied.

Jim pushed back the curtain blocking the back room to reveal a group of women sitting in a circle, holding hands. "Which one of you is Melanie's mother? Where's Abraham?"

"As if you don't know." one woman said.

"Tell me where he is!" Jim yelled.

An officer walked over, forced the woman to her feet and cuffed her. "You have our husband in your torture rooms!" the same woman yelled. "You are a slave to the devil! Murderer!"

"Captain Brass, check it out." Officer Zermeno said.

Jim walked over and saw a wooden crate full of weapons. "Got their own little Waco down here." Jim stated.

/LVPD - Holding Room/

There were detectives in the holding room trying to talk to the women. "I'm gonna try this one more time. May I have your name, please, as well as any aliases," Sam asked. The woman remained silent and stared straight ahead. "I hereby christen you Jane Doe Number Three."

Jim walked over to Dr. Kane. "Nobody's carrying ID and nobody's giving up Abraham's location. And they're all apparently married to him." Jim said.

"They don't know where he is. That's why they're so frightened. The shepherd has abandoned his flock. And they believe that we killed their children." Kane replied.

"But one of these women is Melanie's mother, and she's already strayed from the flock by calling us. I just don't know which one it is."

"She's not gonna say with the others around. We have to interview them separately. Compare their voices to the recorded phone call."

"We have their mug shots. Melanie's cooperating. Let her pick her mom out. Hell of a lot easier than trying to pry information out of these people." Sam said.

Someone handed Jim a message. "Okay, I'll hit the hospital, you hit the morgue. Robbins' got something." Jim replied and handed Sam the message.

/Morgue/

Sam was in the morgue with Doc Robbins. "Believe me, there is nothing I want better than to help you put a needle in your guy's arm, but this isn't good." Robbins said.

"How could it possibly be worse?" Sam asked.

"He didn't kill them. This is the oldest victim. I'm guessing around 20. Her injuries appear self-inflicted."

"It could be a setup."

Robbins lifted the dead girl's arm. "And her right hand is covered with gun shot residue. CSI found the murder weapon. Her prints are the only ones on it."

"Abraham had total control over all these kids. He orchestrated all this."

"I'm just telling you what the forensics proves. The DNA tells a different story." Robbins walked over and pointed to a body. "I'm estimating this girl around 16." Doc Robbins pointed to another body. "This boy, around two. She's his mother."

"And I'll bet Abraham's his father."

"All of the victims have the same father, except for the shooter."

"Abraham, father of many, had children with his own children. Now we know why."

"Why what?"

"Abraham's nothing more than an incestuous pedophile. You kill the victims, no one can testify against you."

"There's still one victim left. The twelve year old in the hospital who's having his baby."

/Desert Palm Hospital/

Jim walked into the hospital, went into Melanie's room and found her bed empty. "Melanie?" Jim walked out and went over to the front desk. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Melanie Ophion. Where is she?"

"I just got on. They may have moved her. Let me check." the nurse said.

Jim saw Melanie's roommate being wheeled back to her room. "Hey, wait, uh, have you seen your roommate?" Jim asked her.

"Melanie?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Earlier today, but her dad already took her home." she said and the nurse wheeled her away.

/LVPD - Observation Room/

Jim walked into the observation room and stood next to Dr. Kane, who was watching Sam interrogating the woman. "No luck finding Melanie?" Kane asked.

"Hospital security cameras recorded her walking out with Abraham. She didn't look like she was being forced." Jim replied.

"She wasn't. This cult is all she knows. She went with Abraham because she wanted to."

"You find her mother?" Jim asked.

Kane looked through the two-way mirror at the woman. "This woman says that her name is Sarah. She won't admit to anything, but listen to her voice." Kane turned on the speaker to the room.

/Interrogation Room/

"You're willing to go to jail for this guy's crimes?" Sam asked.

"I'm willing to make a sacrifice, in the name of God the Father." Sarah said.

/Observation Room/

Kane turned the speaker off and played a recording of the phone of the woman who called asking about her son. "Just tell me if one of them was a boy... Nine years old, brown eyes, brown hair..."

Jim realized that Sarah was the woman from the recording. "That's all I needed to hear." Jim said and walked into the interrogation room.

/Interrogation Room/

"Captain Brass, this is Sarah. We've been talking about numbers." Sam said and handed Jim a piece of paper. "We found this in her purse."

Jim took the piece of paper and looked at it. "What does this mean?" Jim asked.

"She hasn't shared that."

Jim took a long, hard look at Sarah. "Sarah was Abraham's wife in the Bible, right?" Sarah said nothing. "From what I recall, Sarah whored out her servant to her husband so that he could have a child. Is that why you let Abraham have sex with your daughter? Of course, your Abraham is different because he likes to have children with his own children."

"Melanie is not his daughter." Sarah said.

"And we're supposed to believe you now because you've been so forthcoming?" Sam asked.

"Her father abandoned us when she was a baby. Abraham took care of us."

"Abraham raped your daughter!" Jim yelled.

"I don't expect you to understand!" Sarah said.

"Don't try to tell me for a minute that you believe this is right because I know you don't. You took Melanie to the hospital. You called us to see if Abraham had murdered your son!" Jim continued to yell.

"I didn't - "

"No, your son was shot. Along with all these other children!" Jim showed her pictures of her son and the other dead children; Sarah looked away and got up - Jim followed her. "Now, those women out there might be brainwashed, but your not. You know exactly what he is - a murderer and a child rapist."

"That's not true!"

"You knew who he was and you let this happen! You let those children die!"

"It's God's will!"

"No, Sarah, it was your will! You can blame God, and you can blame Abraham, but we all know the truth - you did this! You sat there and you watched as a man raped one of your children and then murdered the other! You might as well have killed them yourself!"

"Jim!" Sam yelled.

"He has one of your children! And he has your unborn grandchild!"

"This is a test." Sarah said shaking her head. "I won't be tempted."

Jim gave Sarah a disgusted look, walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

/Hallway/

As Jim walked down the hallway his cell phone rang. "Brass." Jim stated angrily still steaming from his so-called conversation with Sarah.

"I take it that you're busy then, honey." Khandi's voice said from the other end. She sounded cheerful.

"More pissed off, then busy." Jim said. "Sorry, I didn't call you back. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. How about you? Tough case?"

"You have no idea. It's cases like this that really have me considering retirement." Jim stated, feeling tired and defeated.

"Honey, don't let this case drag you down. You can't take them personally." Khandi said.

"When I find a room full of dead children, I tend to take it personally."

"Oh, Jimmy, I'm sorry. Do you have any leads?"

"Yeah, we know the bastard who did it, we just have to track him down."

"You'll find him. I know you will. Honey, listen I have to go. I have to meet someone. I love you."

"I love you, too." Jim said and hung up his phone. He wished more than anything that Khandi was home with him. She always made him feel better no matter what his mood.

/Conference Room/

Jim was sitting in the conference room holding a picture of Abraham. Sam walked in carrying a piece of paper. "Sheriff, those numbers that Sarah was carrying around with her - bank accounts." Sam said.

"How'd you figure that out?" Burdick asked.

Sam showed Burdick the paper. "CSI did. Sequence of 10 numbers all starting with four identical digits. Same branch of the same bank."

"Whose bank accounts?" Burdick asked.

"All different names, all closed yesterday. Somebody walked away with 600 thou."

Jim looked a little distant and teary-eyed. "Abraham." he said.

"Sarah must have closed those accounts and given the money to Abraham before we got her." Burdick said.

"You don't get that kind of money by passing the hat. Accountant says that most of the deposits were payroll checks from large corporations. Easier to counterfeit because it takes longer for the companies to catch on." Sam replied.

"Abe has fallen back on his old career. We thinking it's a coincidence he does all of his bogus banking in one place?" Burdick asked.

"No. He must have had an inside guy." Jim answered.

"No... Make him come out." Burdick said.

/Las Vegas Savings Bank/

Jim and Sam walked up to a banker's desk; he was on the phone with his significant other. "I told you I'd take you some place special. I don't know, we could go to Tampa, stay with - " Jim pushed the hang up button. "Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Reggie asked. Jim flashed his badge.

"Is your employee number 419686, Reg?" Sam asked.

Reggie hung up the phone. "Uh, what exactly is this regarding?"

"Your creative banking activity. Setting up bogus accounts for your pal, Abraham. Cashing his phony checks and taking a cut for yourself." Sam said.

Jim pointed to Reggie's boss. "Now, your boss is on the phone with the FBI, who I'm sure would love to have a little chat with you." Jim said.

"Oh, my God."

"God's not gonna help you, Reg. He doesn't like fraud committed in his name." Jim said.

"I want a lawyer."

"Oh, you're gonna need one. You're screwed." Jim stated.

"But I bet if you help us find Abraham, it would look very good for you." Sam said.

"He's coming in this afternoon. There's one more account - It's got more money than the rest combined."

/Outside the Bank/

Jim was sitting in his Charger outside the bank. "All units be advised. No one is to approach the subject until the girl is in custody." Burdick said over the radio.

Jim saw Abraham in his side view mirror; he called the sighting in on the radio. "I got a visual on the subject. Subject is walking east toward the bank on the south side of the street. Got a baseball hat, gray pants, and a white shirt. The girl is not with him. I repeat — the girl is not with him. He's entering the bank now."

/Inside the Bank/

Sam and Sheriff Burdick were inside undercover. "I'm counting on you Reggie," Sam said, "so don't screw this up. You're gonna have to slip the GPS tracker in with the money."

"He's here," Reggie replied looking very nervous.

"Take a few deep breaths, relax, and just pretend you're embezzling thousands of dollars, like it's any other day." Sam said.

"Thank you for banking with us, sir." Reggie said to Sam who then walked away from the window. "Yes, Mr. Smith. What can I do for you today?"

"I wanna close my account." Abraham answered.

"Subject made contact," Sam said. Jim listened over the radio. "Abe doen't look too happy. What the hell is Reggie saying?"

"It bounced, and I just don't wanna - " Reggie said.

"Don't mess this up." Abraham said back.

"We got a problem. Reggie sucks at this. He's making Abraham suspicious." Sam said into the radio. Jim got out of his car and got ready to go in. "He know's somthing's up. I think this is blown."

Jim rushed across the street to the bank. Abraham started to walk away from the counter; Burdick pulled his gun and pointed it at him. "Police! Don't move! Don't be stupid, Abraham!" Burdick yelled.

Sam pulled his gun on Abraham. "You got no place to go, Abe. Put your hands where I can see them."

"Get down on the floor! Get down on the floor, now!" Burdick yelled.

Abraham turned to the detectives and pulled a knife - just as Jim came racing in with his gun drawn. Abraham put the knife to his own throat and yelled. "Into thy hands I commend my spirit!"

Jim ran and tackled him; another cop helped him handcuff him and bring him to his feet. "It's over now. You tell me, where's Melanie?" Jim asked.

"Safe with her father now. All nations rightly give him praise."

/LVPD - Interrogation Room/

Jim walked into the room where Abraham was sitting at the table. There was a bandage on Abraham's neck. "You've been out there a long time." Abraham said.

"Where's Melanie?" Jim asked.

"I already told you."

"You said she's with our Father. Does that mean she's dead?"

"Melanie will enjoy everlasting life as will all who believe."

"Believe in you?"

Abraham shook his head. "No, I'm just the messenger."

"What message are you sending by raping and murdering children?"

"I killed no one."

"So, Melanie's alive?"

"It's interesting that you're in here with me alone. Do you like putting yourself in dangerous situations?"

"You consider yourself dangerous?"

"No. But you don't know that. I wonder what attracts you to such a dangerous job. What makes you do it?"

"Rapists and pedophiles like you." Jim stated.

"So it's not just about arresting criminals? It's about those specific criminals. You're drawn to this. Why?"

"Tell me where Melanie is."

"How can you stand it? How can you invite this depravity into your mind, your body, your soul? It will kill you. Every horror, every torment afflicts your body. Like a cancer. It's devouring you, and you can't see it. Open your eyes."

"You know, I just thought that you were just another con artist. Seeking out people who were starved for anything that would give them meaning in their life. They're easy marks. You talk about God, the apocalypse and they give you all their money. But you are much more pathetic than that. You actually believe your own hype. You've conned yourself." Jim got up and walked into the observation room.

/Observation Room/

"This guy's not gonna tell us anything." Jim said.

"Then we have a problem. Our best shot at getting an indictment was Melanie's testimony. Without her, I can't convert the complaint." ADA Lauren Weaver said.

"His sixteen-year-old daughter and their two-year-old son are lying in that morgue. As soon as Abraham's DNA comes back, we got him on statutory rape and incest." Burdick stated.

"Not unless you got a birth certificate that supports that theory." Geoffrey Downs said. He was Abraham's lawyer.

"Don't need a birth certificate if we've got his chromosomes." Burdick said.

"First, I would like you to prove my client acknowledged the woman was his biological daughter." Downs said.

"She wasn't a woman. She was fifteen when she got pregnant." Jim stated.

"That's your M.E.'s estimation. But no judge would take a guess as proof of age. So...no statutory rape, no incest, and your murderer killed herself. I guess we're all ready to go home now." Downs said and walked out of the room.

"I don't like that look, Lauren." Burdick said.

"I don't like that he's right." Weaver replied and started walking toward Burdick's office.

/Burdick's Office/

Jim and Burdick followed her. "We have seven victims. Charge Abraham with murder. Charge him with conspiracy to commit murder." Jim said.

"There's no point! All the forensics acquit him. The gunshot residue was only on the oldest victim's hands."

"Charles Manson wasn't present for the Tate murders, but they still convicted him of killing them." Jim said.

"Because members of his cult testified that Manson ordered it. Can you flip any of Abraham's followers?" Weaver asked.

"No. Melanie's mother was our best shot, and she just began a hunger strike protesting our persecution of her religion." Jim stated.

"Well, then, Melanie's our only chance. If she testifies that Abraham orchestrated this, we can get him on the rape and the murders."

"How long can we keep him in custody?" Jim asked.

"Check fraud will keep him tonight, but he'll be out on bail tomorrow afternoon, unless I get something new." Weaver answered.

"We'll put a detail on him the minute he leaves the courthouse."

There was nothing left for them to do today. Jim just wanted to go home and spend time with his kids.

/Hallway/

Jim left Burdick's office and was making his way to the parking lot when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID but didn't recognize the number. "Brass." he answered.

"This is Ranger Cordell Walker. I was working with your wife Khandi down here in Dallas." Walker said to Jim.

"What do you mean you 'were'? Has something happened? Is Khandi all right?" Jim asked with panic in his voice.

"I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say this. But Khandi was shot."

"Shot! What are you talking about? I just talked to her not too long ago. No, you're mistaken!" Jim yelled into the phone.

"I wish I was Jim. We're at the hospital now, waiting for them to bring her in."

"Waiting? She's not even there yet! What kind of medical system do have in Texas?" Jim asked, continuing to yell.

"I understand your frustrated and angry Jim, but we'll let you know what's going on when we hear something from the doctor."

"I'm coming down there. I'll be there soon." Jim said.

"We'll be waiting." Walker replied.

Jim hung up his phone and ran to his car.

/Jim's Car/

The tears were now falling from his eyes. He got behind the wheel but couldn't get the key into the ignition because his hand was shaking too violently. He rested his head against the wheel and prayed. "God, please don't let me lose her. Why does this shit keep happening to us? Khandi's been through enough shit in her life, she deserves a break. Don't worry, honey, I'm coming."

Jim got the key in the ignition and started the car. The radio was on and Jim heard the DJ's voice come over the speakers. "Now here's a song from Gary Allan - Life Ain't Always Beautiful."

_Life ain't always beautiful _

_Sometimes it's just plain hard _

_Life can knock you down, it can break your heart _

The words hit Jim hard. This song described their lives to a T. They've been knocked down one too many times but always managed to get back up. And Jim knew Khandi was going to get up from this ordeal too and come back safely to him and their boys.

_Life ain't always beautiful_

_You think you're on your way _

_And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day _

Jim felt many times that his life was one big dead end road. Like he didn't have anywhere to turn or anywhere to go. When he met Khandi, nothing else mattered. She became everything to him and he'd be damned if some lunatic motherfucker with a gun was going to take her away from him.

_But the struggle makes you stronger _

_And the changes make you wise _

_And happiness has it's own way of takin' it sweet time_

'Happiness does take it's sweet time' Jim thought. Every time he and Khandi have a little happiness in their lives, it somehow managed to get destroyed. It seemed lately that happiness was just a fantasy and the phone call Jim had just received proved that.

_chorus _

_No, life aint always beautiful_

_Tears will fall sometimes _

_Life aint always beautiful _

_But it's a beautiful ride _

Jim didn't agree with that last sentence. Life was anything but a beautiful ride. The things he endured on daily basis would surely disprove that saying. In Jim's line of work he saw nothing but cruelty and ugliness. But on rare occasions something good came out of his job. His current case did not fall into that last category. When a child is murdered it's never a good thing.

_Life ain't always beautiful _

_Some days I miss your smile _

_I get tired of walkin' all these lonely miles._

Right now Jim missed Khandi's smile more than anything in the world. He'd give anything to see it again. All the ugliness of his job went away when he saw her face. And right now he was driving a lonely mile to his home, where he knew his wife would not be there to greet him.

_And I wish for just one minute _

_I could see your pretty face _

_Guess I can dream, but life don't work that way _

_But the struggles makes me stronger _

_And the changes make me wise _

_And happiness has it's own way of takin' its sweet time _

_No, life aint always beautiful _

_But I know I'll be fine _

_Hey, life aint always beautiful _

_But its a beautiful ride _

_What a beautiful ride _

The song ended and all Jim could think about was getting home, packing his bags and getting his ass to Dallas to be with the love of his life. The sad thing was this wasn't the first time Jim was worried about losing her. Another asshole tried the same thing and lost his life in the process. Well the bastard who did this to her would meet the exact same fate. At least if Jim had anything to say about it.

/Home/

Jim pulled into the driveway and bolted from the car. He stormed into the house and ran up the stairs. Stacey and Cosmo were in the living room with the boys. Little Jimmy saw Jim and ran after him. "Daddy! Daddy."

Jim turned around and looked at his son. "Hey, buddy." Jim said and picked him up. "Daddy has to go away for a little while, okay?"

"I go too, daddy?"

"No, buddy, you can't go. You stay here and help take care of Sammy, okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

Jim kissed him on the forehead and set him down again. Cosmo and Stacey came down the hall and followed Jim into his bedroom. Jim pulled a suitcase from the closet and began throwing clothes into it. "Jimmy? What's going on?" Cosmo asked.

"It's Khandi. She was shot while working on that fucking case down in Dallas. I have to go down there and be with her."

"Jimmy, listen, let me go," Cosmo offered. "You need to catch that asshole who killed those kids. I'm suspended, I'll go."

"Thanks Cos, but I need to be there."

"Jimmy, I'll go down and take care of her. And catch that bastard in the process. You stay here with your boys. They'll need you now. And believe me as much as you want to be with Khandi, you should be with your boys more."

"Maybe, you're right. All right you go. But you keep me up to date."

"I'll call you as often as possible." Cosmo said racing out of the room. He ran down to his room and packed in record time. He learned from Khandi when she wanted to get to Jim after he was stabbed.

Cosmo came out of his room with his suitcase, kissed Stacey and Noah and walked to the door. "I'll call you as soon as I get to Dallas." Cosmo ran out the door and jumped into his car. He backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

Jim and Stacey watched him leave. "Jimmy, she'll be okay. You'll see; you'll be holding her again very soon. Cosmo will make sure of it."

**TBC...**


	57. Out For Blood

**Chapter 57**

**Out For Blood**

/In the emergency room/

The paramedics rushed Khandi in on a stretcher, "Coming through! Coming through!" the man yelled and met up with the doctor as they were running down the hallway, "We've got a couple of GSW to the chest; only one exit wound. She's lost a lot of blood; pulse thready." He informed the doctor.

The doctor nodded, as they went into the emergency room and got ready to move Khandi from the ambulance gurney to the ER gurney, "Everybody ready? One, two, three." He said then started, "Okay, quiet. Let's get another line in." He ordered, "Shallow on the left. No breath on the right. Log roll her! Exit wound, upper right. No breath, shallow on the left. All right, we need trauma cart, stat!"

The nurse spoke out, "Pressure's dropping; 50 over 30."

"What's her blood type?" The doctor asked.

" 'O' positive." The nurse answered.

The doctor looked at the other nurse, "Six units 'O' positive, stat!"

The other nurse looked at the doctor, "No pulse."

"All right, she's in V-fib. Let's defibulate her, 200j. Clear!" the doctor said then shocked Khandi, "Pulse?"

The nurse shook her head, "No pulse. Charging!"

"Clear!" he the doctor yelled as he shocked Khandi again, "Pulse?"

The nurse shook her head again, "No pulse."

"360j. Clear!" The doctor yelled and shocked her again, "Pulse?"

The nurse nodded, "We've got a heartbeat."

/Waiting room – 7 hours later/

Cosmo, who had just arrived, walked in, there was an eerie sighting, only Alex, C.D, Walker and Trivette there. Cosmo was shaken and pissed off. Someone shot his sister-in-law. And just like Jim, no one messes with his family. And the people that lived in the house with him were his family. So in a lot of ways Cosmo wanted to kill the guy that did this to Khandi. Not only for his own peace of mind, but for the family's.

Walker walked up to Cosmo, "Jim Brass?"

Cosmo shook his head, "Khandi's brother-in-law, Cosmo, I'm going to work with you to get this fucking asshole."

Walker nodded. They all turned when the doctor walked in, "She's suffered a tremendous trauma and she's lost quite a lot of blood," he said to the group, "Both bullets missed the heart by less than an inch. One passed through clearly and we removed the second in surgery."

Walker frowned, now he was pissed, along with Trivette and Cosmo, "What caliber was it?" Walker asked.

Doctor thought for a second. But it was too long for Cosmo, "What fucking caliber was it?" He knew that at some point he would see Khandi, but right now he wanted vengeance, for Khandi. But part of him told him that if he didn't see her soon, it could be too late.

"Probably .38." The doctor answered.

"Is Khandi going to be all right, doctor?" Alex asked, C.D had his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course she's going to be all right, Alex." C.D said, "She's healthy, she's strong. She's…"

But C.D didn't get a chance to finish, "Actually, Ms. Cahill, it's too early to tell. The next forty-eight hours are critical."

"Bullshit." Cosmo stated.

Trivette nodded, "C.D is right. She will make it."

The doctor shook his head, "Like I said, it's too early to tell. The next forty-eight hours are critical. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me."

"You know, Cordell. Ms. Cahill, Jimmy and I talked it over and we're going to stay here in shifts. You know, just in case something comes up…" C.D said, "I want you to find the fella who did this. And when you find him, and don't bring him in, it's sure as hell all right with me."

Cosmo nodded, "I'm tagging along. And I can assure you we wont bring him in."

/Hospital Room/

Trivette was sitting outside the room, as C.D sat inside, talking to Khandi. He may have not known her that long, but by god he knew her well enough to give a damn. And C.D was always the person who had a good instinct in people. C.D looked at Khandi, "Hon, I don't know if you can hear me or not. I just want to talk to you. I want to apologize for, um, kidding you as much as I have in the short time we've known each other. I didn't mean anything by that. I, uh, you're a wonder girl. I mean you're a wonderful person and a detective too. Khandi, if I ever had a daughter, I would want her to be just like you. Don't die on us! Don't die, Khandi," C.D said as tears ran down his cheeks.

/Ranger's office/

Alex and Cosmo looked at Walker. Cosmo just plan wanted blood. Alex asked, "Are those the ballistic reports from Khandi and Jimmy's shooting?" By Jimmy, Alex meant Trivette.

Walker nodded, "Yeah. Take a look at this."

"At what, Walker?" Cosmo demanded. By this time he had figured out every ones name.

Walker looked at Cosmo, "Khandi was shot with Sergeant Douglas' .38 service revolver. Douglas was shot with the same 4mm that killed the other four officers."

Alex shook her head, "I don't get it. I mean why would the killer shoot Khandi with another gun?"

"Who gives a fuck why, let's just catch the asshole." Cosmo stated.

"I don't know." Walker answered Alex, "There's someone I can go to that might help us answer that question."

"Well you go talk to this psychic, I'm going to see Khandi." Cosmo said and left.

"I guess I better go see that 'psychic' then." Walker said and picked up his hat, "See you later."

/Hospital Room/

C.D, and Trivette let Cosmo have some private time with Khandi. Cosmo walked into the room. When he first walked in he was filled with anger about the asshole that had done this to Khandi. But once he seen her, it went poof, and was filled with worry. Cosmo was lost for words, "Jesus Khandi. You have scared the shit out of all of us. Jimmy is at home pissed, not to mention the damn case he is working. The same one I was kicked off of…" he started but nothing else seemed to come. He actually had a lump in his throat. He just didn't want to think that it was real. Shaking his head he tried again, "You know, I don't even know if you can hear me. But… I wanna apologize for being an asshole. Fuck, you and Jimmy took me and Sam in when you hardly fucking knew us…" By now Cosmo was pacing the room, "Fuck… I swear, to god I am going to kill the fucking son of a bitch who did this. You may be just my damn sister-in-law but your family. And as a family we love one another. Just don't die on us. You hear me? Don't die on us, it will kill us."

/Out side the hospital/

Cosmo paced as he waited for Jim to pick up, "C'mon pick up, damn it!"

"Cosmo…" Jim answered, his voice was full of panic.

Cosmo took a breath, he knew Jim well enough to know that he hadn't slept, hasn't done much other then think of Khandi, "Jimmy…" Cosmo started, "She made it out of surgery when I got here. The asshole doctor wont tell us much other then that the first forty-eight fucking hours are critical."

"What?"

Cosmo sighed again, "Look, she's going to make it. But before we come home, I'm taking the asshole out. I'm working with the same people she was. I'm going to kill the motherfucker."

"Don't you dare let him get out of this alive," Jim answered.

"Count on it, that fucker is good as dead." Cosmo said then hung up.

/At a restaurant/

Walker walked in and found where Dawson was sitting. He walked over, "Hello, Doctor. I need to ask you a question."

Dawson smiled, "Oh, of course have a seat."

Walker sat down as a waiter walked over, "Do you want anything?" she asked Walker.

Walker shook his head, "Nothing, thanks." He said and then turned his attention to Dawson, "Uh, why did he use Bill Douglas' gun to shoot Khandi?"

She thought for a second, "Well, given the often twisted logic of a serial killer; the use of a different gun to shoot Detective Brass makes perfect sense. Just assume for a moment your theory is correct and that the shooting aren't random and the killer has some sort of vendetta against these officers. Well, in that case, the murderer would plan out each number in a minute detail."

Walker sighed, "So, Khandi wasn't part of his plan?"

"Exactly," She nodded, "Her getting shot wasn't part of a vendetta. It was probably a case of survival on the part of the shooter. Detective Brass was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What does all this mean?"

"He's lost his pattern and from this point on, anything can happen. I mean anything. Whoever this maniac is, he's become a loose cannonball."

/At the apartment/

The maniac stuck a knife in Carlos' picture.

/At the mall/

A woman was pissed off, "Jeez, what took you so long?" She asked Trent as he walked up, "See this three hundred dollar silk scarf? She had it in her purse."

Trent was holding the girl who replied, "Three hundred for that thing and you have the nerve to call me a thief? C'mon."

Trent tried to hide a smile, just as Carlos walked up, and a man followed him, "This better be good, Malloy." Carlos said, for he was the one that got the call.

But Trent stared past Carlos and saw the man aim his gun at Carlos as he spoke, "Carlos!" Trent grabbed Carlos by his collar as the man shot. Trent fired himself and Carlos through the window, which shattered.

/Ranger's Office/

Cosmo and Walker looked at Trent and Carlos. Walker spoke, "Sit down guys. Okay, Trent. Can you give us a description of the guy at the mall?"

"Make it a good one, while you're at it." Cosmo commented.

Trent thought for a second, "He was wearing a gray overcoat, black shirt and pants. Uh, wearing black boots with silver tips. I say he's 5'11'', 6' and maybe 200lbs, dark haired."

"Look, can you give us a name that fits the fucker's description?" Cosmo asked.

"It couldn't be. He's still in prison." Carlos frowned.

"Who the fuck is?" Cosmo asked.

Walker looked at Cosmo with pity, "Who is?"

"Rod Barkley. He was a metro cop." Carlos answered.

Walker used the buzzer, "Alex, can you pull the file on Rod Barkley? Get it to us as soon as possible. Thanks." He said then turned to Carlos, "You want to tell me about it?"

"It was about three years ago. I was out on third shift, about two in the morning and it came on the radio; a high-speed pursuit on 635. I was in the vicinity, so I joined the pursuit. You know how it is after a chase the adrenaline, the fear… we were all wound up…

/Flashback/

Rod Barkley finally got the suspect trapped, "Get out of the car. Now!"

Suspect got out of the car, "Okay. Take it easy! What's the big deal?"

"Big deal?" Rod shot back, as he slammed him to the ground with his nightstick, "You want to know what the big deal is?" he asked as he started beating him and the other cops finally pulled him off and detained him.

/Present/

…It happened so fast. We were all shocked. Barkley just lost it. He almost killed the kid." Carlos finished.

"What the hell happened to Barkley?" Cosmo asked.

"Charges were brought up against him on attempted murder. At first he was going to fight it but when he found out we weren't going to back him up he plead it out. He took a six to ten on assault with a deadly weapon. As part of the agreement, he got to serve it out in a federal prison somewhere in, California." Carlos answered.

"Lompoc. He was cited three times for excessive force, numerous complaints and he's been investigated by the IAD. He just got released on good behavior three months ago." Alex added walking up to them.

"Shit, they let that maniac out?" Cosmo asked.

Walker ignored the comment, "Where does he live?"

"4100 Buckner Boulevard." Alex answered.

Cosmo smirked, "Can you get us a warrant?"

Alex smiled, "You bet."

/At the apartment/

Cops along with Walker and Cosmo walked up to the apartment with their guns drawn, "Police! Open up!" and officer yelled as he knocked on the door.

Walker some how suspected a bomb and shoved the cop away and they all took off running away as the bomb went off. Rod Barkley got away via catwalk. Walker and Cosmo went outside to Walker's truck, as they piled in Walker talked into to CB, "Dispatch, this is Ranger Walker."

"Go ahead, Ranger Walker," dispatch answered.

"Patch me through to Carlos Sandoval, Dallas PD." Walker ordered; Cosmo looked at him.

"Carlos Sandoval is 10-7." Dispatch answered.

"Where the fuck is he?" Cosmo asked.

Walker look at him before asking dispatch, "What's his twenty?"

"317 Main Street." Dispatch answered.

/At the house/

Carlos and Trent were talking when Carlos checked the time, "Whoa, I better be getting back to work."

Trent smiled, "After you, partner." He said walking Carlos outside.

/Outside/

"Thanks again for saving my butt. Seriously, Trent, you've got some amazing instincts and abilities. There's got to be some way for you to use them. And I don't mean at the mall." Said Carlos.

"Actually," replied Trent, "I've been thinking about that myself. I think I have found the answer."

"So, what is it?"

"I'll tell you soon," Trent smiled, "But I promised someone else they'd be the first to know."

"Well, I'll be the second." Carlos said facing Trent.

"You got it. See ya, buddy." Trent said and they high fived each other.

"All right," Carlos said and then started to walk down the sidewalk.

Rod Barkley was in a car and looked at Carlos, "Hey, Carlos!" he yelled as he aimed his gun at Carlos and Carlos turned slowly as Trent watched on. Walker, and Cosmo arrived in Walker's truck and rear-ended the car, pushing him away.

"Let's go!" Trent yelled as he and Carlos hopped into Carlos' car and they took off in pursuit after Walker, Cosmo and Rod Barkley.

/At the warehouse/

Trent and Carlos arrived after Walker and Cosmo. They went in and saw Cosmo, Walker and the suspect a few stories up, "Up there. Let's go!" Trent said to Carlos.

They rounded the fourth set of metal stairs and Carlos made the mistake of looking over the side, "Trent!" he said as he sunk to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked.

"It's the height. I-I cant…"

"It's okay, buddy. It's okay. C'mon." Trent coached.

Carlos took a breath, "I'm sorry, okay."

Trent nodded and went on to find them. Walker and Cosmo were sneaking around on side, their backs turned to Rob Barkley, when Trent surprised him with a kick. Rod Barkley's gun went off accidentally and shot Walker in the shoulder, that when Walker went down. Cosmo seen the fight between Trent and Rod Barkley, he pulled his gun knowing and hoping to get a shot. As Trent and Rod Barkley went tumbling over the sidewalk, Cosmo let off a shot hitting Rod Barkley between the eyes. He and Walker scrambled over, but Walker caught on to Trent's boot, but Rod fell.

Trent looked up at Walker, "Walker, you're going to fall with me if you don't let me go!"

Carlos and Cosmo grabbed on, "Trent, hang on buddy! Give me your hand!" Carlos screamed.

The three of them pulled Trent up. As they rested for a while, Walker was the first to speak, "Looks like you overcame your fear of heights, Carlos.

"Who's afraid of heights?" Carlos asked then looked around, "Get me off of this thing!" he yelled.

Everyone laughed.

**TBC…**


	58. Greater Than God?

**Chapter 58**

**Greater Than God?**

/Las Vegas - LVPD - Sheriff Burdick's Office/

Jim, Burdick and ADA Lauren Weaver were in the office. Just then Sam came in holding a file. "That account that Abraham tried to close out today, had over a million dollars in it. Under the name and social of John Keller, Overton, Nevada." Sam said.

"Another alias Abraham used?" Burdick asked.

"This time the guy is real, only missing. He vanished with his wife and daughter about ten years ago. Daughter was only two at the time. She'd be twelve now. Named Melanie." Sam answered.

Jim looked at Burdick with a haggered but stunned look on his face. "Who reported them missing?" Burdick asked.

"Keller's parents, now deceased. Missing persons' database list the contacts as Detective Stu MacKenzie, Overton PD." Sam replied.

"Find out what he remembers." Burdick said.

/Parking Lot/

Jim and Sam walked out to the Charger. Sam noticed that Jim seemed really distant. Like his mind was someplace else. "Jimmy?" Sam asked carefully.

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"No, I'm not. I got a disturbing phone call today. It was from a Ranger down in Texas that Khandi was working with."

"And?"

"He told me she had been shot."

"What? Shot? Is she okay?" Sam asked panic strickened.

"They don't know anything. I'll find out when they do."

"Jimmy, why are you here? Why didn't you go to Texas?"

"I was going to and Cosmo decided to go in my place. He said I should stay and finish the case."

"I guess he's right. Cosmo will handle things. It's better that he went. He was on suspension anyway."

Just then Jim's cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID. "Cosmo…" Jim answered, his voice was full of panic.

Cosmo took a breath, "Jimmy…" Cosmo started, "She made it out of surgery when I got here. The asshole doctor won't tell us much other then that the first forty-eight fucking hours are critical."

"What?" Jim said; fucking doctors. They always gave people the run around. Why couldn't they just give a straight answer. This was his wife's life they were dealing with.

Cosmo sighed again, "Look, she's going to make it. But before we come home, I'm taking the asshole out. I'm working with the same people she was. I'm going to kill the motherfucker."

"Don't you dare let him get out of this alive," Jim answered. He wanted to kill the motherfucker himself but he had another one to deal with right now.

"Count on it, that fucker is good as dead." Cosmo said then hung up.

Jim hung up the phone and looked at Sam. "Cosmo said she's gonna be fine. So let's go talk to this Detective MacKenzie and close this case once and for all."

"Let's do it."

They got into the car and made their way to Overton.

/Overton Police Department/

Jim and Sam were looking at a picture of John Keller, "Sarah" and Melanie as a baby. "The wife's name was Cindy?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, she didn't have any family. Husband's family died hoping we'd find them alive. Always figured this case was some kind of weird cult thing." Detective Stu MacKenzie said.

"What made you think of that?" Sam asked.

"Well, Keller's parents knew he got in with this church group. Was real secretive about it. Donated his trust fund to the cause." Jim showed MacKenzie a picture of Abraham. "Uh, nope. But Keller's group was totally off the grid. No known address, no phone, no utilities, no jobs. Only contact with the parents was a letter demanding money in his daughter's trust fund."

"How much is that worth?" Sam asked.

"Mmm... about 2 mil, available when she turns 21 or has a baby, whichever comes first."

Jim turned to Sam. "Explains Abraham's reason for keeping Melanie alive." Jim said.

"At least until she delivers." Sam replied.

Jim turned back to MacKenzie. "Where does Keller's trail end?" Jim asked.

MacKenzie took a copy of a receipt from his file and handed it to Jim. "Last known activity was charging up some construction supplies on a credit card his mom paid for."

Sam read the receipt. Severino Building Supply. Three grand in drywall and tiles, ten years ago. You know, neighbors said something about middle-of-the-night construction going on at Abraham's place around that time." Sam said.

Jim shook his head. "We searched that place top to bottom."

"Didn't check the walls." Sam said.

/Church of Wisdom and Sight - Abraham's Place/

Jim and Sam were walking through the house with Catherine. "No building permits were ever issued while this guy owned the place, so basically we're looking for a room that shouldn't be here." Catherine said. She lead Jim and Sam into the bathroom and laid some blueprints on the counter. "Tiles narrowed it down. According to the building plans..." Catherine pointed to the wall in front of her, "this is supposed to be the exterior wall."

Jim's cell phone rang and his heart jumped. He checked the caller ID but it was Burdick. "Brass."

"Now, it's just a matter of x-raying the walls. Somebody's in there, we'll find them." Catherine said.

Jim hung up his phone. "Burdick said Abraham just lost his surveillance detail at the Vegas Train Station."

"Could be anywhere now." Sam said.

Catherine looked at the x-ray machine. "Jim, Sam, come over here."

The x-ray machine revealed three fingers. Catherine used a chainsaw to break through the wall. Jim moved a large piece of the wall aside, shined his flashlight into the hole and revealed a skeleton buried in cat litter. "Here's Johnny." Jim said.

Sam kneeled next to Jim and picked up a handful of litter. "What is this sand?" he asked.

"Kitty litter, to absorb the odor." Catherine said.

"We better test for DNA to make sure this is John Keller. There could be 25 bodies in these walls." Sam said.

Jim found a wallet in the remains and pulled out a credit card with John Keller's name on it. "It's him. It's John Keller."

"Yeah, somebody better tell Sarah or Cindy or whatever her name is. She thinks he left her." Sam said.

"I wonder who told her that?" Jim asked sarcastically.

/Nevada State Prison/

Jim tossed the wallet on the table in front of Sarah/Cindy. "Recognize that? Cindy..."

Sarah/Cindy looked up at Jim started. "Her name's Sarah, Detective... get your cases straight." Sarah/Cindy's lawyer said.

Jim pointed to the wallet. "It belonged to John, your husband. The one you said abandoned you ten years ago." Sarah/Cindy picked up the wallet and looked at it. Jim threw some pictures on the table in front of her. "This is what's left of him. He was shot in the back of the head and buried in the wall in the house you lived in."

"You're accusing my client of murder?"

"No. Just of being stupid. And gullible. You know, it's interesting how Abraham only surrounds himself with women and girls. There's no men anywhere. I wonder if he didn't like the competition."

Teary-eyed Sarah/Cindy shook her head. "No."

"No? He killed your husband. The father of your child. What exactly does he have to do for you to stop defending him?" Jim asked.

"Abraham told me... that John fell in love with another woman. And I believe him."

Jim held up and evidence bag containing John's wedding ring. "He was wearing it when he died." Jim threw it onto the table.

Sarah/Cindy picked it up and started to cry. "What do you want from her?" the lawyer asked.

"Abraham was last seen at the Vegas Train Station. He's going to wherever he's keeping Melanie. Now, she's gonna have her baby, he's gonna get his hands on your daughter's trust fund and then your daughter is dead. Where are they?"

"What are you offering?" the lawyer asked.

"A chance to do the right thing for Melanie. Something you've never done her entire life."

"That's not good enough." the lawyer said.

Sarah/Cindy was still clutching her husband's wedding ring. "Up north. This warehouse."

/Warehouse/

Squad cars pulled up to the warehouse. A team of officers went into the warehouse with Jim leading. Jim motioned for them to go in one direction. Officer Zermeno stayed to back Jim up. Jim and Zermeno stopped at a window and saw Melanie sleeping on a bed. They went over to the door. Jim looked at Zermeno to see if he's ready. "Okay." Jim opened the door and they rushed in with guns drawn. Jim checked to see if the room was clear before going to the bed where Melanie was now sitting. "Melanie... are you okay? I'm going to take you someplace safe alright?"

Zermeno saw Abraham through a window walking toward the room with a bag of groceries. "He's comin'." Jim got up and pointed his gun at the door. "Don't move! Put the bag down!" Zermeno ordered. Abraham put the bag down and put his hands in the air. "Walk towards me! Stop!" Abraham complied and Zermeno cuffed him.

Abraham looked at Melanie. "They're gonna take you away. They're gonna kill your baby."

"It's over, Eugene. You see, you can't control her anymore." Jim said.

"Come on, darlin'. Come on." Abraham said.

"Get him out of here!" Jim ordered.

A shot was fired, hitting Zermeno in the leg and he went down. Jim turned and saw Melanie with a gun in her hands.

"Who's shooting, Zermeno?" an officer on the radio asked.

"Don't answer that!" Abraham said.

Jim turned to Melanie with his gun still drawn. "Listen to me, sweetheart. I know you didn't mean to do that."

Abraham pointed to Jim. "Tell him to shut up."

"Shut up." Melanie repeated.

"Sweetheart, listen to me." Jim said.

"Shut up!" Melanie yelled.

"What are you gonna do, Detective? You gonna shoot a pregnant child?" Abraham asked.

Jim turned and pointed his gun at Abraham. "You son of a bitch!"

Abraham saw Zermeno trying to pull himself to the door. "Don't do that, officer. She already shot you once!" Abraham warned.

"We're comin' in. You copy?" the officer on the radio asked.

"Tell them to stay back, or she'll kill you both."Abraham said and then yelled. "Do it!"

Melanie pointed her gun at Jim, frightened. "I'll kill you."

"Captain Brass, respond." the officer on the radio said.

"Okay, okay." Jim said and then spoke into the radio. "Everybody stay back. I repeat, stay back."

"We copy. All units stand down."

Jim turned to Melanie. "Melanie, I need you to listen to me, okay? I need you to let Officer Zermeno go."

"No. No, Melanie." Abraham said.

"Melanie, look at him. He's bleeding and he's very sick and he needs a doctor, okay. Now I promise you, I'm gonna stay in here with you, okay? You and me. I'm gonna stay right with you." Melanie nodded. Jim kept his gun pointed at Melanie. "Get out of here, Z." Jim ordered.

"No way. I'm not leaving you alone with these guys."

"Get out of here now, Officer!" Jim yelled. Zermeno pulled himself out of the room. Jim turned and pointed his gun at Abraham. "So, what's your plan now, Eugene?"

Abraham looked at Jim and then turned to Melanie. "Everything I predicted has came true. Do you believe now?"

"He's lying, Melanie." Jim said.

"They tried to destroy us, but we're strong in the Lord." Abraham said.

"Melanie, listen to me. Do you know how I found you?" Jim asked.

"He's working for Satan." Abraham said.

"Your mother told me where you were. Because she wants me to get you away from him."

"Melanie, no." Abraham said.

"Melanie, he killed your father."

"All who believe will rise again, so says the Lord." Abraham said.

"He killed him for his money. That's all he cares about, sweetheart. He doesn't care about you."

Melanie was crying. "You're a liar! He gave me a baby!"

"Melanie, I'm sorry. And I know this is very hard to hear. Because he was supposed to take care of you. But he made you do things that you didn't want to do." Jim said.

"He's lying Melanie. You know I'm telling you the truth."

"He hurt you." Jim said pointing his gun at Abraham. "And he knew what he was doing was wrong."

"Now, you listen to both of us very carefully, sweetheart. He says he's telling you the truth. But you know me. I've loved you, and I've cared for you, and I've taught you all your life. Now you have to decide which one of us is telling the truth." Abraham said.

"No, Melanie!" Jim yelled.

"And the liar must be punished." Abraham said.

Jim pointed his gun at Abraham. "You don't take another step!" Jim warned him.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" Abraham asked and the yelled. "You'll kill me! Do you see the evil, Melanie? Shoot him!"

"No! No, Melanie! No!" Jim yelled.

"Shoot him, Melanie!" Abraham yelled.

"No, Melanie! No!"

"Shoot him! Come on! All these men have come to kill me!"

"Shut your mouth, Eugene!" Jim yelled.

"Why! Because they know. They know that I am greater than man! I am greater than God! And they're afraid of what I can do!" Abraham yelled. A shot was fired and Abraham fell to the ground; Melanie was holding the gun and sobbing.

Jim walked slowly toward Melanie and took the gun from her. "Melanie, it's okay. It's okay, honey. It's okay. Put the gun down. It's okay." He hugged and comforted Melanie. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay."

"That was a lie." Melanie said.

"What was?" Jim asked.

"He said he was greater than God. Nobody is."

Jim just held her close.

/Home/

Jim was sitting outside on the deck, holding Sammy and was really contemplating going down to Dallas and hunting this asshole himself. But he knew he needed to stay with his boys.

Little Jimmy came out onto the deck, walked over to Jim and touched his shoulder. "Hi, daddy."

"Hi, buddy." Jim said.

"I want mommy, daddy." Little Jimmy asked.

Jim didn't know what to say to his son. Sammy was sitting on one of Jim's knees and Little Jimmy sat down on the other. All Jim could do was hug his boys and pray that Khandi would return safely to them.

Sam and Stacey were watching them through the window. Stacey came outside and walked over to Jim. "Jimmy?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah?"

"How about I take the boys to the park?"

"I go to park, daddy." Little Jimmy said jumping up.

"Yeah, okay." Jim said handing Sammy to Stacey.

Stacey took the boys inside and Sam came out and sat next to Jim. "How you holding up?" Sam asked.

"I want her here with me, Sammy. I'm really considering going down to Dallas."

"Listen, Jimmy, let Cosmo handle things. He may be crazy and immature at times but he comes through when it really matters."

"I know. But I'm sitting around here going nuts."

"She'll be home before you know it. You just take care of those little guys and Cosmo will take care of Khandi. Okay?"

"Yeah, you're right."

**TBC...**


	59. Heading Home

**Chapter 59**

**Heading Home**

Cosmo drove the RAM since Walker had an injured shoulder. One thing now that was on Cosmo's mind was getting Khandi safely home, other wise he would have to face a full family mad beyond belief and he wouldn't see the light of day ever. But not that he minded, because he would kick is own ass around the block if Khandi got hurt again. If it was one thing that Cosmo never thought he would have was this; a family. He never thought that he would be married, and have a kid, he never thought that he would be living in Las Vegas. Let alone in a house full with a total of eight people.

Cosmo pulled into the hospital and parked the RAM. He got Walker into the OR to get his shoulder fixed up. It kind of reminded him of home. More then once it seemed the either him, Sam, Jim or Khandi was getting hurt. And he just wished to god that there could be one case where something didn't happen to someone from his family. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Cosmo was making his way down to Khandi's room, and decided to call Jim, to let him know what he knew. Though it wasn't much, it sure in the hell would calm Jim down somewhat. That's what Cosmo knew. Cosmo let the cell phone ring, though it was it was only two rings that it rang, "Brass."

"Jimmy, just thought that I would let you know that the fucker is dead, and I am on my way to see Khandi right now." Cosmo answered, anger was still apparent in his voice.

Jim sighed, "Is there any news?"

Cosmo shook his head, "Nothing that I have heard. Jimmy, she will be okay. She tough." Before Jim could answer Cosmo opened the door into Khandi's room to find her awake she smiled and pointed at Trivette, C.D and Alex who were in the corner asleep. Cosmo smiled, "Hey."

"Cosmo, this is not the time to play fucking funny." Jim cursed.

Cosmo shook his head, "No. No. I think I have something to make your day."

"Just hand me the phone. Cos." Khandi ordered. She felt a little weak but other then that, she just wanted to get home.

"Ay ay, Captain." Cosmo said passing his cell phone over to Khandi.

"Jimmy?" Khandi asked with a frown on her face, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Khandi, babe, I should be asking you that. You scared me to death." Jim answered; it was like déjà vu all over again, for the both of them. Apart and one hurt. This always seemed to happen to the both of them, "Honey, I thought I was going to lose you."

Khandi could no longer fight her tears, "Jimmy, I miss you."

Jim could hear the tears in her voice, "Honey, I'm sorry I'm not there with you."

"I just want to come home. I miss you so much."

"I know, and I miss you. We just have to wait till the doctor releases you."

Khandi smiled, "I'm so happy to hear your voice."

"I never get tired of hearing your's. I love you babe." Jim answered.

"But, honey? As much as I love your voice I'm pretty tired. But I love you and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"No problem honey, I love you too." Jim answered and Khandi flipped the cell phone closed and looked at Cosmo, "Get me out of here."

Cosmo nodded just as the three in the corner woke up, Trivette was the first to speak, "How are you feeling."

Khandi smiled and tried to sit up, but she was just to sore. Cosmo came over and helped her sit up, "I might need a couple days off from work."

"Honey, you're going to need more then a couple days." C.D answered, he was just glad that she was awake.

"No shit." Cosmo commented, "Now we just need to tend to those holes in your chest and get you home."

"Now, now, partner. No need to rush the woman." C.D stated, "She just woke up."

"He's right you know." Alex commented.

Khandi shook her head, "Guys, I know I was shot, but it hasn't been the first time. I just want to get home."

Trivette looked at her, "You were shot twice, I don't think you are going home any time soon."

Khandi shook her head, "I may be lying flat on my back, but you think I'm not going home? I'm going home. Tomorrow."

Cosmo looked at the three then at Khandi; one thing he knew was that, it was never smart to argue with her. When she wants to get home, she gets home, "Well, maybe." Alex answered, "But it's up to the doctor."

Just then Walker came in, "Hey your awake." He commented.

Khandi looked at him, "Get me out of here!"

Walker smiled, "Uh, you have to stay here for a while."

"Bullshit!" Khandi said crossing her arms, she tried not to flinch but she slightly did, because of the pain.

"See what I mean?" Walker smiled.

Cosmo shook his head; "I'll go get the doctor. Maybe we can shut you up." He said to Khandi.

C.D looked at Cosmo, "That won't really make her 'shut up'." But it was to late Cosmo left, "Honey, do you really think your ready to get up outta that bed?"

Khandi looked down; C.D was right, she wasn't sure she could really get up and walk out of the hospital on her own. But she'd be damned if that was going to stop her from getting home, "Okay, your right. But all I want is to get out of here. I hate these places."

Trivette looked at her, "Don't we all? Look, I'm sorry. It should be me laying there not you."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Your car is still the way you left it." Khandi laughed, then stopped. Damn the pain was getting to her, but she wasn't going to show it.

Trivette's eyes widened his car. It was still in the parking lot of the apartment, "Crap! I'll be right back."

Khandi and the rest of them laughed, just as Cosmo stopped at the door, "You scared him off. Is it safe to come in?"

Walker looked at him, "Yeah."

Khandi looked at him, "Where's the doc?"

"Coming." Cosmo answered.

/Next Day – Release/

It was the day of her release, though the doctor had told Khandi that she shouldn't go to work for a couple of days, until she feels well enough to go back, and not to strain herself. As Cosmo threw the two suitcases in the taxi he helped her in, "I can do it myself Cosmo." Khandi protested.

Cosmo didn't say a word, he knew better then to argue with her, though sometimes they did argue, and most of the time that was over something real stupid.

They finally got to the airport, Cosmo was carrying the bags. When they finally got on the plane, Khandi couldn't wait to get home. Not even fifteen minutes after they took off Khandi looked at Cosmo, "Look, thanks for coming down here."

Cosmo smiled, "No problem. Just glad your okay though."

"I'm Khandi, I will always be okay."

Cosmo laughed, "Your not superwoman. You know that right?"

"You just don't know my secret identity."

"Do I even want to know?"

Khandi smiled, "No. Hey, wait."

"What?"

"You still haven't got your glasses fixed."

Cosmo raised an eyebrow; "I like these glasses."

"Well get new ones or I will break them."

"Point taken."

**TBC…**


	60. Right Where I Need To Be

**Chapter 60**

**Right Where I Need to Be**

/Las Vegas - McCarran Airport/

Jim and everyone waited anxiously at the airport for Khandi's return. Oh yeah and Cosmo's. Jim went up to the desk for the millionth time. "When does the flight from Dallas arrive?"

"Sir, I've already told you. The plane will be in Las Vegas at 3: 24 PM. The arrival time hasn't changed since you asked me five minutes ago."

Jim looked at his watch. It said 3:20. Four minutes. That's all, just four minutes until Khandi was back in his arms. Jim looked at his watch again, it looked like the hands were moving backwards. No he was only seeing things. He just had to be patient.

Jim walked back over to where Sam and Stacey were sitting with the boys. Little Jimmy saw Jim coming back and ran toward him. "Daddy! Daddy!" he screamed with his arms out.

"Hey, little man," Jim said as he scooped him up.

"I want mommy."

"Mommy will be here soon, buddy."

Jim sat down beside Stacey and sat Little Jimmy on his lap. "So what's the word?" Stacey asked.

Just then an announcement came on: _Flight 41 from Dallas is now arriving at Gate 2. Flight 41 from Dallas is now arriving at Gate 2._

Jim stood up and held Little Jimmy in his arms. "Finally! Come on, buddy, let's go see mommy."

Khandi and Cosmo were the first two off the plane, due to the fact that she was injured. Cosmo was carrying the carry-ons and Khandi was walking slowly. Little Jimmy saw her and fought to get out of Jim's arms. "Mommy! Mommy! Let go, daddy! I want mommy!"

Jim held onto him, he didn't want Little Jimmy hurting Khandi. Jim walked over to her, with Sam, Stacey and the two little guys in tow. Jim finally put a struggling Little Jimmy down and wrapped his arms around Khandi. Being careful not to hurt her himself. Little Jimmy wrapped his arms around her leg. Khandi looked down at Little Jimmy and smiled. "Hi, baby."

"Hi, mommy." Little Jimmy said looking up at her and smiling back.

Khandi looked back up at Jim and into his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes. She almost never got the chance to see them again. Jim smiled and finally kissed her. After several minutes, Khandi pulled back and looked at Jim again. "God, honey. You don't know how much I needed that."

"Yes I do. About as much as I did." Jim replied.

Stacey and Cosmo had their own little reunion and Khandi went to sit down while Sam and Cosmo went to find the bags. "How are you feeling?" Stacey asked.

"A little stiff and sore but nothing that won't heal itself." Khandi answered.

Little Jimmy climbed up on the seat beside Khandi and then into her lap. "Hey, buddy. Come sit with daddy." Jim said.

"No it's okay, Jimmy, I can hold him."

Jim went over to the stroller and picked Sammy up. He sat back down and sat Sammy on his lap. Khandi looked at both her boys and couldn't believe how fast they were growing up. It seemed like yesterday that Sammy was born. Sammy looked over at Khandi and smiled. "Mama." Sammy said and put his arms out.

Jim and Khandi couldn't believe their ears. Sammy just said his first word and it was Mama. Khandi could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Jim just looked at her. Neither could express what they were feeling at that moment.

/Right Where I Need to be/

They were wandering around the airport looking for the baggage claim. They had been looking for it for the last ten minutes. "I told you it wasn't this way," Sam complained.

"It is this way." Cosmo countered.

"Only if your bags are waiting for us in the crapper, you moron." Sam yelled.

"I'm a moron! I wasn't the one who got us lost in the first place, Sammy."

"Fine we'll go back this way then."

Sam and Cosmo retraced their steps and never got any closer to the baggage claim. Sam walked over to an information agent. "Hey, can you help us were kind of lost."

"Sure, who are you looking for?"

"Jim Brass." Cosmo chimed in.

"No problem." the information agent said and started to speak into the intercom. "Would Mr. Jim Brass please come to the information desk and collect your two lost children. Mr. Jim Brass please come the information desk and collect your two lost children."

People who were standing around looked at the desk expecting to see two small children looking for their father. Instead they saw Sam and Cosmo, two grown men. People started pointing and snickering at them. A little girl walked over to them. "Are you going to cry," she asked them.

"Get outta here kid," Sam snapped.

/Right Where I Need to Be/

Jim heard the announcement come over the speakers and looked at Khandi and Stacey. "I wonder who that could be." Jim said and burst out laughing. "I better go "collect" them before they start to cry."

Jim wandered off in the direction that Sam and Cosmo went. He found them standing at the information desk, still getting stares from people. Jim walked over and took them both by their hands. "Come along children. You know your mother and I hate it when you wander off like that."

"Fuck off, Jimmy. Your not very funny at the moment." Cosmo snapped.

"Now, son, don't make me wash your mouth out with soap again. We talked about that kind of language."

"Jimmy, just shut the fuck up," Sam growled.

"Hey, I won't hesitate to take you over my knee young man." Jim said grinning at his two best friends.

Jim started to walk off and Sam and Cosmo went after him. "Come on, guys. I'll show you where the baggage claim is."

/Right Where I Need to Be/

Jim walked back to Khandi with Sam and Cosmo dragging luggage behind them. "I found the kids, honey," Jim said to Khandi and laughed. "But I think they should be grounded."

"Grounded? Why?" Khandi asked smirking.

"Well, I don't know about you but I sure don't approve of my kids swearing at me." Jim stated.

"Unca Sam and Unca Como in tubble." Little Jimmy said giggling.

"All right, if everyone's had their fun, can we go home now?" Sam asked angrily.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Khandi added.

/Home/

They finally arrived home and Jim helped Khandi out of the car and into the house. "Jimmy, stop fussing. I can manage on my own."

"I like fussing. So you better get used to it." Jim said.

Sam and Cosmo brought the luggage in and Stacey tended to the boys. Khandi made her way up the stairs, went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jim sat down next to her, took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles. Khandi looked over at him, smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder.

Just then Little Jimmy came bounding into the room and ran straight for Khandi. "Mommy!" he yelled and ran right into her legs.

"Take it easy, buddy, mommy's not feeling good." Jim told him.

"It's okay, Jimmy, it's my chest that hurts, not my legs." Khandi said and picked Little Jimmy up wincing at the pain from his weight.

""Honey, you shouldn't be lifting him until your better." Jim stated and helped her sit Little Jimmy on her lap. Little Jimmy rested his head against Khandi's shoulder and began sucking his thumb.

"Since when does he suck his thumb?" Khandi asked Jim.

"Since you went to Dallas. You know the day you were shot, Stacey told me Jimmy woke up screaming 'Mommy!'."

"Shit, that's a scary thought." Khandi replied.

"I'd say. He slept with me after that."

Sam and Cosmo came into the living room and sat down. Stacey had gone and put Sammy and Noah down for a nap. No one spoke because there was really nothing anyone could say to describe the moment. Jim and Sam were just happy that they made it back home okay. Especially Khandi.

/Right Where I Need to Be/

Jim put Little Jimmy to bed and then went to check on Sammy. He was about to walk in the room and stopped when he saw Khandi rocking Sammy and singing to him softly. Jim always knew that Khandi had great singing voice but hearing her singing to Sammy brought tears to Jim's eyes. She sounded like an angel.

Sammy drifted off to sleep and Khandi looked up and saw Jim standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and he walked over to help her put Sammy in his crib. They laid him down and watched him sleep for a minutes.

Finally, they left the room. Jim walked to their room and Khandi went to look in on Little Jimmy. In the few minutes that Jim had put him to bed he had managed to kick his covers completely off. She walked over to his bed and pulled the covers up and then kissed his forehead. She stood there for a few minutes watching him sleep, just like she had with Sammy. Nothing made Khandi more happy than the family that she and Jim had created together.

Khandi left Little Jimmy's room and went to her own. She walked in and saw Jim already in bed. She knew he was naked under the covers because Jim doesn't sleep any other way. Khandi stripped off her clothes and got into bed beside Jim. It had been way too long since they shared a bed and it was just a familiar reaction that Jim reached out for her.

Of course Khandi didn't pull away. She needed _and _wanted Jim's touch more than anything at that moment. Khandi laid her head on Jim's chest and he couldn't help but stare at the bandages on her chest. At least the bastard that did that didn't make it out alive. Cosmo made sure of that.

Khandi tilted her head up and looked at Jim. She was about to speak but decided to just kiss him instead. Jim was a little reluctant because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt anymore than she already had been. But he gave in because after all she was the one who initiated it. Khandi broke the kiss, moved and straddled Jim. His hands moved down her body and rested on her hips.

She leaned down to kiss him and winced from the pain in her chest. "Honey, I don't think you're ready for this yet." Jim said quietly.

"Jimmy, I want you more than anything right now. I'm not letting a couple of holes in my chest get in the way." And with that she leaned down again, this time kissing him. Jim grabbed her hips and gently rolled her off of him and onto her back. Khandi didn't want any foreplay. She just wanted Jim inside of her.

Jim positioned himself on top of Khandi and placed all his weight on his forearms. She reached down and took Jim into her hand and guided him to her entrance. Carefully and gently, Jim thrust himself inside Khandi. She let out a low moan of approval.

Jim started his thrusting off slowly at first and when he knew she was okay began to go faster and faster. Every time they made love they were always in perfect sync with one another. Soul mates some people would call it. Khandi could feel her orgasm building and at the peak of her pleasure she cried out, "JIMMY!"

After they had both orgasmed and were content at the extent of their lovemaking, Jim rolled off and laid on his back. Khandi rolled over and placed her head on his chest. They were both covered in sweat and panting heavily. Khandi tried to slow her breathing because it was making her chest hurt.

Finally both slowed their breathing and laid their perfectly happy being wrapped in each other's arms. Jim looked over at Khandi and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, baby." Jim said.

"I love you too, honey."

Those were the last words they spoke to each other before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**TBC...**


	61. Burned

**Chapter 61**

**Burned**

/Las Vegas - Street - Alley/

Jim was going to take some personal time off but decided against it. He was happy that Khandi was home and safe. As much as Jim wanted to be there with her, he and Sam had a job to do. That and he knew Stacey was there and would take care of her. Jim and Sam were crouched down in the front seat of a car. Jim was uptight and was drumming his fingers on his knees.

"Relax, Jimmy. Even if we collar the guy, we'll lose him to New Orleans. They got first dibs on him." Sam said.

"He may not let us collar him, Sam." Jim replied and looked at Sam. "You read the reports on this guy, he shoots first and asks why later."

"Next time you volunteer for an assignment, Jimmy, check it out with me first, okay?" Sam asked.

Jim grinned. "What for? You're just as..." Jim didn't get to finish his sentence because Sam bolted upright.

A BMW came barreling out of an underground garage and took off screaming down the alley. Jim started the engine and gave chase. He chased the BMW through the streets of Vegas until the BMW did a flip over a stack of steel girders and skidded half a block on its roof, spraying sparks.

Jim's car skidded to a stop and he and Sam jumped out with their guns pointed. Gunfire erupted from inside the BMW and Jim and Sam took cover. They came in at the BMW from opposite sides with their guns blazing.

Jim took cover thirty feet from the BMW and watched closely for any sign of activity. Sam was on the opposite side of the car and did the same thing. "Ryker!" Jim yelled and waited. "If you can move, get your ass outta there, now!" There was no response.

"Ryker!" Sam yelled. "I gotta truck bomb in my hand. You're outta that car in five seconds or I toss it in on you!" There was still no response. "Give me the word, Jimmy! Do I toss this thing or not?" But, of course, Sam had nothing in his hands but his gun.

"Give him five more seconds. Then throw it in! And don't miss or you'll hit me!" Jim yelled.

"Wait! I'm comin' out!" Ryker yelled.

They waited and nothing. "Throw it Sam!"

"Nooo! I'm coming out!" Ryker yelled again. He came out firing like crazy. He was expensively dressed, but it didn't help: he was fifty pounds over weight and had a face so mean it looked warped. Jim and Sam stayed out of sight. Ryker ran out of ammo and Jim and Sam pointed their guns at him.

"I'd like to let you reload, Seymour, but it's against the rules. Drop it." Jim said.

Ryker dropped the gun and Jim and Sam stepped over to him. "You have the right to remain silent." Sam said.

"You also got a ticket to ride to New Orleans. And guess what? My partner and I will be with you every inch of the way." Jim said.

/New Orleans Department Store/

Jim was doing some shopping for New Orleans souvenirs. He moved along the counter and when he looked up he saw a man. He was in his mid-forties, clean-shaven, tall and muscular. Jim recognized him as Charlie Whitewood, a man who had "supposedly" died six months ago in Vegas, and whose death was the subject of an investigation for Jim and Sam. The man was dialing a number from a phone on the wall.

The man was waiting for the other person to answer the phone, he glanced in Jim's direction and his eyes widened in recognition. He hung up the phone and took off running. Jim hurried after him and pulled out his gun.

/Back of the Store/

The man pushed open a door, came out of the store and ran off. The door opened again and Jim ran out. He looked one way; there was no one in sight. He looked the other way and still no one. Jim was puzzled and frustrated: Where the hell did he go?

/New Orleans Airport/

Sam was using a pay phone and talking loudly over the noises in the airport. "Sheriff Burdick? It's Gerard. We delivered Ryker and -- " Sam stopped and listened. "Sure he was all in one piece, he was a pussycat." Sam listened again. "Brass. He's doing a little shopping, but he'll be here in plenty of time -- plane doesn't take off for forty minutes." Sam stopped again and listened. "Right, we'll check in with you first thing. Okay."

Sam hung up, glanced at his watch and looked at the cabs coming and going from the airport. A cab pulled up and Jim jumped out. He paid the driver, while Sam pulled the suitcases out of the backseat. "Where in hell you been? The plane takes off in ten minutes!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, we can't leave!" Jim said.

Sam was already walking away. He turned and looked at Jim as if he had lost his mind. "We can't do what?" Sam asked.

"We can't leave. I just saw Charlie Whitewood!" Jim replied.

Now Sam really thought he was crazy. "Charlie Whitewood? Jimmy, are you referring to the Charlie Whitewood who died six months ago? The Charlie Whitewood we both knew and hated?"

"Yes! I saw him, Sammy! He's alive and well and living in New Orleans!"

Sam grabbed Jim's arm. "We'll talk about it on the plane." Sam disappeared into the terminal. Jim followed along reluctantly.

/Las Vegas - LVPD - Under-Sheriff McKeen's Office/

McKeen ushered Jim and Sam into his office. "Jim, the world is full of look-a-likes. What do you want me to do?" McKeen asked.

"This "look-a-like" ran when he saw me staring at him." Jim said.

"Maybe he had a guilty conscience. Maybe he was calling his bookie. Who the hell knows." McKeen stated.

"Sheriff Bur..." Jim started to say.

"... Assigned this case to me." McKeen finished.

"You sure you didn't talk this over with Sam?" Jim asked.

McKeen sat on the corner of his desk. "You don't believe him either, huh?" McKeen asked Sam.

"He believes me. It just took a little persuasion - about two thousand miles of it." Jim said.

McKeen looked at Sam. "You don't believe him, do you?"

"You had to be there for the whole two thousand miles, Jeff." Sam paused. "I think we ought to respect Jim's opinion and have another look at -- "

Sam broke off when a uniformed officer entered with a folder. "The file you asked for, sir."

McKeen took the file and Sam moved over to stand next to Jim. McKeen opened the folder and began ticking off items as he turned the pages. "Charles C. Whitewood, criminal attorney." McKeen said and turned to Jim. "Your guy have a mustache?"

"No." Jim said.

McKeen looked at the picture. The man had a mustache and dark hair. "Whitewood had one." McKeen stated.

"He shaved it off. He also bleached his hair." Jim said.

"The man you saw was blond?" McKeen asked.

"He had blond hair." Jim answered.

McKeen turned a page. "Faced a felony charge: obstruction of justice, bribing a juror. Committed suicide the day after he was indicted." He looked skeptically at Jim.

"That body was charred to nothing! And Charlie Whitewood was a crooked criminal lawyer. He was also smart." Jim said.

McKeen turned another page. "Body identified positively by dental charts..." Jim started to say something but McKeen held up a hand to stop him. "His dental history was verified by his estranged wife. Gimme a break, Brass."

"I, ah, knew Mrs. Whitewood." Sam said. His tone made McKeen suspicious. "I saw her for awhile after the split up. She hated his guts."

McKeen looked at Jim. "Another hole in your theory, Jim."

Jim threw Sam a grim look, then went on fighting. "Sir, Charlie Whitewood cross examined me in a dozen criminal cases with his face pushed right into mine. I know that face." Jim paused. "And when that man in New Orleans saw me, he recognized me. Just like I recognized him. It was Charlie Whitewood, without the moustache and with blond hair. He ran, Jeff, because he knew me. He ran because he was Charlie Whitewood." There was so much conviction in Jim's voice that McKeen was silenced.

"And you still haven't had the full two thousand miles..." Sam said to McKeen.

"Sam, forget the comedy -- you think Jim saw Charlie Whitewood?" McKeen asked.

Jim's eyes had Sam fixed with a look of steel. Sam glanced at him and then looked away. "I got a lot of respect and faith..."

"Gimme a straight answer." McKeen interrupted.

"I think you should let us re-open the death by suicide of Charles Whitewood." Sam said.

"You got forty-eight hours." McKeen stated.

"Jeff, we have a murder case on our hands. If that burned body wasn't Charles Whitewood, then somebody was murdered and it was a murder we never investigated." Jim said.

"Okay, you got seventy-two hours and have New Orleans police put an APB out on Whitewood." McKeen said.

"Already have." Sam stated.

"Okay, good, that's it." McKeen said standing up.

Jim stood up, opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it and walked out followed by Sam.

/Hallway/

They walked from McKeen's office. "I don't know whether to thank you or take a swing at you." Jim said.

"Jimmy, I said I'd support you. I never said I believed you." Sam replied.

"Well, don't you?"

"It comes and goes."

"Yeah..." Jim shook his head, turned and walked off. Sam stayed where he was happy to be free of the problem for a little while.

/LVPD - Next Day - Jim's Office/

Jim was hard at work at his desk. Reports, papers and folders were piled up around him. Sam came to the office door and then walked over to Jim's desk. "You left home early, Jimmy."

"I came in early because I figured our seventy-two hours starts at beginning of shift, right? Wanna hear what I got?" Jim asked.

"Sure..."

"There were four missing persons, adult males, in the ten days before Whitewood's "suicide". All but one's been cleared up. The one that's still open is - " Jim looked at the report. "George Carson, age 50, six feet, 170 pounds. He was an alcoholic. His daughter's still looking for him. Interesting, huh?"

"How tall was Whitewood?" Sam asked.

"Whitewood is six foot one. He weighs 180, he's forty-three, going on forty-four."

"Hey, ease up, I'm on your side, Jimmy."

Jim stood up. "Okay, I'm gonna go grill Whitewood's dentist. Why don't you go warm up your old relationship with Arlene?" Jim asked.

"Arlene Whitewood?" Sam asked.

"How many Arlene's are there in your lurid past, Sammy?"

Sam grinned. "Just one. But we stopped seeing each other 'cause Arlene kind of went into shock when Charlie committed suicide."

"When Charlie did what?" Jim asked.

"Sorry, Jimmy, slip of the tongue."

"You really think I'm a nutcase, don't you? Maybe you'd like me to handle the Carson case all by myself. Right?"

Sam was lost. "The Carson case?"

"Yeah. George Carson? The man who probably burned to death in Charlie Whitewood's car? We're on that case -- for seventy-two hours. Remember?"

"Got it, Jimmy. The Carson case." Sam started to walk away. "See you after lunch."

"No, his dentist is retired - to a turkey ranch - I'll meet you at the morgue at five."

"The morgue. Five. Right." Sam said.

/Equestrian Center/

Sam walked over and leaned on the fence that surrounded the area where people practice riding horses. Sam watched Arlene Whitewood. She was a slender woman of thirty or so and was riding a thoroughbred jumper. As she wheeled the horse she saw Sam. He gave her a wave. Arlene rode over to him and smiled.

"Sam!" She dismounted and an attendant took the horse.

"Can't decide who's the most beautiful, you or the horse." Sam said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was." Sam smiled.

"Is this an accident? Or are you here on business?" Arlene asked.

Sam nodded. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay. The patio in half an hour? I need to change."

/Turkey Ranch/

Jim and Dr. Spencer were walking from the house. In the background were a bunch of noisy turkeys. Dr. Spencer was a tall, thin, white-haired man in his late sixties.

"Yes, the case was closed, doctor, but it's open again." Jim said.

"Why? I don't understand."

"And it worries you, huh?" Jim asked.

Spencer abruptly stopped walking and stared at Jim, who stopped and looked at him closely. "Certainly not. But I think it's about time you told me what this is all about." Spencer said.

"How well did you know Charles Whitewood?" Jim asked. Spencer didn't answer. He looked angrier than worried. "He was your patient for over fifteen years, wasn't he?"

"My relationship with my patients is nobody's business -- by law I might add."

"He also defended you in a criminal case, didn't he?"

Spencer sucked in his breath and glared at Jim. "And the jury found me innocent!" Spencer stated angrily.

"Right. You were accused of taking sexual advantage of a female patient while she was under anesthesia, right?"

"She was a crazy female patient and Charlie proved I was innocent!"

" 'Charlie?' You knew him that well, huh?"

"I'm not going to listen to any more of this -- not until you tell me why you're asking questions about a man who committed suicide six months ago!"

"For a financially successful and healthy man, Charlie sure had a mouthful of bad teeth, didn't he?"

"Money can buy you great false teeth, good ones are free - they come with the genes."

"Did you attend Charlie Whitewood's funeral?"

"Charlie didn't have a funeral, his ashes were scattered at sea."

Jim smiled. "Thanks. I think I got everything I came for."

Jim started to walk away and Spencer followed. "What's going on here? I have a right to know!"

Jim stopped. "Doctor, you have a right to remain silent." Jim smiled. "And so do I." Jim started walking again. "See you again - you can count on it."

Jim left Spencer looking frustrated and angry. "If your raising questions about my records, think again! Charlie's ex-wife couldn't stand me but she testified he had three porcelain crowns and two impacted wisdom teeth, just like my records showed!" Spencer yelled after Jim.

Jim didn't look back. He reached his car, got in and drove off. The noise from the car set off the turkeys. Spencer glared at them. "Knock it off!" he yelled.

/Equestrian Center - Patio/

Sam and Arlene were having some iced tea at a small round table that was separate from the others. Arlene laughed. "Okay, Sam, I'll make a deal with you: For every question you answer, I'll answer one: Why are you suddenly interested in poor, dead Charlie?"

"Maybe he didn't commit suicide. Maybe he was murdered."

"Yeah? What else is new? I remember asking you at the time why you were so sure he killed himself."

"And I probably said, because he'd committed a crime and got caught. He faced disbartment and six years in prison."

"And now you think he was murdered. Why?"

Sam smiled. "I've answered three questions already. Now it's your turn."

"Okay. Three questions."

"Maybe Charlie didn't die at all."

Arlene looked surprised, then puzzled and then amused. "Is that a question?"

"Sort of."

"Well?" She studied Sam's face with a smile. "If there was ever a man that could pull off something like that, Charlie Whitewood would be the man... but no, Sam, Charlie's dead and he wasn't murdered. He called me the day he drove off that cliff. He wanted to see me..." She started to tear up a bit. "For once in my life I didn't let him talk me into doing what he wanted." She gained control of herself. "I said no and I'm still haunted by that. I still have dreams about Charlie - that he's still alive. Letting myself off the hook, right?"

The tears came more freely now, she lowered her head and Sam touched her hand. "Okay, no more questions. Let's have dinner tonight."

Arlene dried her eyes and tried to smile. "I'm a working girl, Sam. Interior decorator and I'm meeting a client tonight. How about tomorrow night? I'm free tomorrow if you really mean it. But no more talk about Charlie."

"It's a date. We'll talk about us."

Arlene smiled. "That's a subject I could warm up to in some very interesting ways..." She touched Sam's hand.

/CSI - Parking Lot/

Sam drove in, parked, got out and looked around for Jim. He glanced at his watch and then heard Jim's car. Jim parked and got out. "I'm not late, you're early." Jim said.

"How'd you do?" Sam asked.

They walked toward the morgue. "Well, he didn't break down and confess, but I made him very nervous."

"Confess to what?" Sam asked.

Jim gave Sam a stern look. "You know to what."

"Tell me again, Jimmy, it keeps slipping away."

/Morgue/

"No, you keep slipping away, Sammy and I don't need that! I need support here." Jim said.

"You think the dentist faked the dental chart?"

"He provided a dental chart that matched the burned body, a body that couldn't been Charlie Whitewood's. That's all I'm saying."

Anything Sam had to say was drowned out by Doc Robbins' stereo. But it wasn't Doc Robbins, it was his helper David Phillips and he didn't see Jim and Sam as they walked up beside him. Finally, Sam tapped him on the shoulder; David jumped and glared at Jim and Sam. "Don't do that! Don't ever do that!" David said.

"We're customers, David, we want some service here." Sam said.

"I'm off. It is 5:05 and I'm off duty." He turned away.

"David? David!" Jim pleaded. He turned back and glared at Jim. "We need some help. Now."

"What can I do for you?" David asked.

"Remember Charlie Whitewood?" Sam asked.

"All us citizens of Las Vegas' dark underbelly remember Charlie Whitewood, may his soul rest in peace."

"Never mind his soul. Is there any chance that body wasn't Charlie Whitewood?" Jim asked.

"Well, if memory serves me right, as it always does - the skull, spine and upper arms were more or less intact, which includes his teeth. The dental chart left no room for doubt. It was Charlie Whitewood."

"Could the chart have been faked?" Jim asked.

"It came from his dentist, Dr. Spence."

"Dr. Spencer." Jim corrected.

"I stand corrected. What are you getting at? You got some reason to think it wasn't Charlie Whitewood?" David asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I did?" Jim asked.

"I'm a coroner, I'll believe anything."

"That's a big help." Jim said.

David smiled. "Would like tot hear my opinion on that case?" Neither Jim or Sam answered. They waited. Jim hopeful and Sam skeptical. "I didn't open my mouth at the time, I was sure no one would listen to me." He paused. "But it was my opinion then and it still is. That body was too well done."

"Too well done?" Sam asked disgusted.

"How do you mean?" Jim asked patiently.

"I got the feeling somebody had helped with that burn job."

"Helped? How?" Jim asked.

"Well, maybe poured a little Barbecue helper or something all over Charlie before the car blew up."

"You thought it might have been murder and you didn't say anything?" Sam asked.

"Who am I, for God's sake? I'm not the M.E. I'm not even the third assistant M.E. I baby-sit corpses. Nobody asks me what I think." David said.

"You usually tell us though." Sam said.

"This time I didn't. No confidence. Why're you asking? What have you got?"

"Suspicion, David, just suspicion. And you've deepened it." Jim said.

"Thanks, David." Sam stated dryly.

/CSI - Parking Lot/

Jim and Sam were walking to their cars. "By the way, while I was waiting on you I called in and guess what?" Sam said.

Jim gave him a quick, interested look. "What?"

"The missing George Carson? His daughter returned your call and left us a message -- she'll be in to us on Thursday." Sam said.

"Why didn't you tell me?' Jim snapped.

"I just did." Sam said.

Jim was at his car. He gave Sam a look, got in and started his car. Sam went to his and got in. By the time Sam was pulling out, Jim was long gone.

/Street/

Sam drove down the street. A car passed then a second car. In both cars there were two dark-suited men. In the first car it was driven by a man named Trask. His passenger was a man named Jelson. They both looked like hired muscle, which they were. Trask suddenly sped up.

The car drove by Trask, passed Sam's car and got a block ahead. The second car. A man named Marcelino drove this one. His passenger's name was Closkey. They were also hired, professional muscle. They fell in directly behind Sam.

Sam reacted to something ahead. Sam saw Trask and Jelson have pulled their car over and were fighting in the street directly in Sam's path. Sam slammed on his brakes, still looking at: Trask and Jelson. They were staging a very realistic fight practically in the

middle of this city street. Sam got out of his car and approached them on the run.

"Police officer! Get off the street!" Sam yelled.

They continued fighting. Sam stepped in and grabbed Trask, the nearest to him, and shoved him toward the sidewalk. But while he was engaged, Jelson sent a haymaker to the side of Sam's head. When Sam turned to take on Jelson, Trask was on him from behind--and a real brawl was underway.

Marcelino and Closky had pulled up behind Sam's car. They ran to join the fight, but once it became four on one it didn't last much longer. At Trask's car they tossed Sam into the backseat. Trask and Jelson jumped in and took off quick.

**TBC...**


	62. Diminished Capacity

**Chapter 62**

**Diminished Capacity**

Marcelino and Closky ran back to their car and jumped in. A Black and White pulled into the street as the first car was pulling out at high speed and the second car was getting started and taking off with squealing tires after the first one.

As the Black and White squealed out into the main street and took off in pursuit of the two speeding cars, siren screaming. The black and white passed Sam's car and took notice of Sam's license plate: 1JR 409.

/In the Squad Car/

Officer Williams, who was in the passenger seat, was on the radio. "The possible victim's license number is 1 John, Robert, 409. Repeat: A possible 427 at Beach and 20th. We are in pursuit of two vehicles, one a dark green BMW. Request assistance."

/Street - The Chase/

All three cars were speeding through traffic like they all had a death wish. The squad car's siren was still wailing.

/Trask's Car/

Sam was on the backseat unconscious.

/Jim's Car/

Jim was driving home when dispatch came on the radio. "Navaho 41 niner seven come in."

"This is Navaho 41 niner seven, over." Jim said into the mike

"Captain Brass, your partner's license number was just called in. A possible 427 in progress, Lieutenant Gerard the possible victim. Car 71 is in pursuit of two vehicles, going south on 20th, just east of Beach Boulevard. Over."

Jim was excited but in control of himself. "Will respond! Navaho 41 niner seven out!" Jim did a U-turn, turned on his flashers and took off with his siren screaming.

/Warehouse/

Trask's car drove through an open warehouse door and skidded to a stop behind a dark Mercedes parked in the center of the warehouse and facing the entrance door. Marcelino barreled in behind Trask.

A man, named Nesbit, closed the warehouse door, as all four men pulled Sam out of the back of Trask's car. The only light in the warehouse was from the headlights of their cars.

Sam was rapidly regaining consciousness as he was hustled over to a waiting man, named Nick Bartoni. Bartoni was a big man in his late sixties. He wore a heavy coat with a fur collar and a wool cap.

As the four men hustled Sam over to Bartoni, he pulled the wool cap down over his face, which revealed two holes for his eyes that had been crudely cut in the cap. The other men had not bothered to cover their faces.

Sam was completely recovered now and he tried to throw Trask and Closky off of him, but Marcelino and Jelson joined them and Sam was subdued.

Bartoni spoke with a New Jersey accent. "Hey. Relax. You listen to me and you got nothin' to worry about. Nobody wants to put you away or punish you. You hear what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah. I don't believe you, but I hear you real good." Sam replied.

"I want certain information. You give it to me, you walk outta here with all your teeth and about thirty more years to live." Bartoni stopped and waited. "You don't give it to me, I'm gonna put you away. Understand?" Sam didn't bother to answer. "All I need is you to tell me why Charlie Whitewood's death is alla sudden an open case again."

"That's it? I tell you why and I walk outta here?" Sam asked.

"You got my solemn oath on that, my friend." Bartoni answered.

"That's a deal. Sheriff Burdick, my boss, has a policy. Every six months he orders a re-investigation of any case that wasn't closed air-tight. That's it. Charlie Whitewood bought the farm exactly six months ago."

Bartoni nodded at Jelson, who suddenly hit Sam in the gut. Sam doubled over in pain but Trask and Closky pulled him up, whether Sam liked it or not. Sam groaned. "So much for solemn oaths..."

"Hold it, friend! I keep my word!" Bartoni stated angrily and moved closer to Sam. "Be straight with me, I'm straight with you. So think it over. Take your time."

"Forget it, I told you the truth. I don't think I wanna know what happens when I lie." Sam said.

Nesbit was running from the door of the warehouse toward Sam and the group around him. "Chief! There's police cars buzzin' 'round like crazy out there! They're huntin' for this dude, boss! We gotta get outta here!"

Bartoni took a second to digest the information, then nodded at Closky, who quickly hit Sam just above the temple with the butt of an automatic. The two men holding Sam let him go and he dropped like a ton of bricks. Bartoni and his men ran for their cars as Nesbit ran to the door, where he stood ready to open it.

Sam stirred. He was flat on his face, blinked and slowly raised his head. The three cars turned and headed for the door. Nesbit slid the door open

Sam could only see the Mercedes, which was the closest car to him. Bartoni was at the wheel and waiting for the other two cars to get out of his way. Sam squinted his eyes, trying to see the Mercedes license plate: DVO 345. The plate disappeared as the Mercedes roared out fast.

Trask's car went out first, followed by Marcelino's. Bartoni skidded to a stop at the door so Nesbit could jump in and take the wheel. The Mercedes sped out of the warehouse and onto the street.

Sam tried to move but he couldn't make it. Sam painfully turned his head to look toward the door. There was nothing there but lights from the street and the building beyond. Sam dropped his head and closed his eyes.

When Sam came to, Jim was there kneeling beside him. Blood had trickled down the left side of Sam's face. "Did you call an ambulance?" Jim yelled.

"Sure did." Officer Williams replied.

"Then where the fuck is it?" Jim asked angrily.

"It'll be here, Captain." Williams stated calmly.

Two uniformed officers were present, behind them, their squad car with the lights on and Jim's car with the lights on.

"He's trying to say something." Jim said.

"Write it down." Sam mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jim asked softly.

"I think he said, 'Write it down'." Williams said getting out a pencil and squatting down beside Jim, who was next to Sam.

"Sammy? Write what down?" Jim asked.

"D... V... O... 345..." Sam mumbled slowly.

Williams wrote it down. "License number. Sounded like David Victor Ocean 345." Jim said.

"That's what I got." Williams replied.

"Good..." Sam said barely audible.

Sam's head fell to the side and he was out of it but happy. The ambulance was coming fast.

/Hospital Room/

Sam, a white patch at his temple, was sitting up in bed, bare to the waist and not happy about being immobilized. Jim and Under-Sheriff McKeen were also there. "The car's registered to Nick Bartoni, but it was reported stolen at eight o'clock last night, just minutes after Jim found you."

"Nick Bartoni... I've heard of him. Chicago in the 40's and 50's, a powerhouse in L.A. in the 60's and 70's and now he lives here." Sam recalled.

"The car you saw is registered in that name, at 2581 Martingale in Summerlin." Jim said.

"You know, Jeff, I'm touched. Sheriff Burdick would never come down here. I've only got four stitches and slight concussion." Sam said.

"We'll get those guys, Sam. We can't let 'em go around beatin' on the good guys. And you can't identify the guy who asked the questions?" McKeen asked.

Sam shook his head. "Maybe his voice..."

"You know how long we could hold Bartoni on voice ID? About ten minutes." McKeen said.

"That long, huh?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"So we won't try and I don't want any moves made on him that I don't know about. You got that? He contributes money to political campaigns and he doesn't care what party. He's rich and retired. This give you a faint hint why I came to see you?" McKeen asked.

"Yes, and it's a big relief, Jeff. If you'd come to see how I was doin', I'd have had a relapse." Sam answered.

"Relapse? Hell, there was nothing wrong with you in the first place. They're letting you out of here at noon and I'm giving you the rest of the day off, as in off. You even go near Bartoni and I'll have your butt in a sling, 'cause that's where mine'll be if you try anything stupid. Are we all straight on all this?" McKeen asked.

"I really appreciate that, Jeff, and my head appreciates it too. Thank you." Sam replied.

McKeen was surprised at Sam's thank you. "Maybe he isn't well, Jim -- I'll hold you responsible for him." Then McKeen left the room.

Sam looked at Jim. "What time is it?"

Jim started to look at his watch and then looked at Sam. Why was he asking what time it was? Just then the door opened and Cosmo came in followed by Khandi. "Sammy! Heard you got your clock cleaned." Cosmo said walking up to the bed.

"Yeah, well, I was caught off guard." Sam stated.

"How you feeling, Sammy?" Khandi asked walking up beside Jim.

"Like I was hit in the head," Sam said sarcastically.

"So when do you get out of here?" Cosmo asked.

"Noon. But I'm planning on before then."

"Ah, Sammy, remember what McKeen said?" Jim asked.

"Since when do you listen to McKeen, Jimmy?" Khandi asked him.

"Since we're dealing with a guy like Nick Bartoni." Jim replied.

"Nick Bartoni? That guy who fucking pretty much ran Chicago after Capone?" Cosmo asked.

"The one and only." Jim said.

"Maybe you should listen to Jimmy. Bartoni not a guy you want to fuck with." Cosmo said.

"Appreciate the concern guys, but I can handle things." Sam said.

/Summerlin/

Sam was driving toward Summerlin. Jim was sitting in the passenger seat. "I just thought of another reason you shouldn't be doing this." Jim said.

"You're over-selling, Jimmy."

"Bartoni's probably surrounded by heavy muscle -- how many guys were there last night?"

"Five and probably all of 'em from out of town. Didn't even bother to cover their faces. They're long gone."

"You hope."

"All I want is to hear his voice. That's all, that's it."

"Yeah? And if the voice tells you he's your man, you just walk away, huh?"

Sam looked at Jim and grinned. "No. Then I give him a real close look at my gun and offer him five seconds to explain himself."

"Sammy, McKeen made me responsible for you." Jim glared at him. "You're gonna do this by the book. Right?"

"Hey, I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you, remember?"

Jim relaxed. "Yeah... Well, at least now you know I really did see Charlie Whitewood."

Sam looked at Jim surprised. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Whaaat? Are we back to that again?"

"Bartoni wanted to know why the case was re-opened. That doesn't tell us Charlie's alive. Maybe Bartoni wasted Charlie. That's how it looks, in fact."

"So the guy I saw in New Orleans was Charlie's ghost, huh?" Jim glared at him. "You really do think I'm nuts, don't you? And I resent it, Sammy. If you told me you saw Charlie Whitewood in New Orleans, I'd believe you!"

Sam grinned. "Maybe - that's why I believe you - ever since we talked to David."

Jim smiled. "Welcome back, Sammy."

/Restaurant/

Sam pulled the car in and stopped. "Here's the drill: If I'm not back here..." Sam glanced at his watch. "... at exactly 2:25, call in the Cavalry and come get me."

"And you aren't going to break in, you're gonna knock on the door and get invited in, right?" Jim asked.

Sam grinned. "What'd the poet say about 'the best laid plans...'?"

"Sammy, if I didn't have a personal stake in this whole thing I'd put you under arrest."

"Sure you would. And stay by the phone, just in case."

Jim got out and closed the door. "Be cool. Okay? And if you don't show up right on the money, I'm coming in with eighteen back-up cars."

"Make it twenty."

Sam drove off fast. Jim watched him disappear and walked into the restaurant.

/Nick Bartoni's House/

There were no cars in the ample driveway and no cars in front of the house. Sam stood outside looking the place over. He had left his jacket and tie in the car. Sam gazed into the uncurtained living room window. There were two German Shepherds barking inside and they hit the window so hard it rattled. Sam moved on.

Sam walked along the side of the house and onto the patio. Bartoni was sitting there. "Afternoon, Mr. Bartoni." Sam said.

Bartoni didn't move. "You a neighbor?" Bartoni asked.

Sam sat down beside Bartoni. "Mind if I turn this off?" Sam asked indicating the radio.

"Yeah I do. Do I know you?"

"We met last night, remember? You owe me three hundred bucks -- hospital and doctor's care."

"You look like a cop. Are you?"

"Lieutenant Sam Gerard, Las Vegas Police."

"Then what in the hell you doin'? Askin' me questions? You ever heard of Miranda?"

"Yeah, he was a guy who got off scott free after making a full confession."

"Get lost or I'll call some cops who know the rules."

"I know the rules. So do you. Kidnapping, for instance, is against the law. So is assault. So is threatening a man's life. You broke all those rules last night."

"You gonna make me get up and call the Sheriff's office. He's a friend of mine."

Sam turned off Bartoni's radio. "No, I'm gonna take a page from your book. How'd you say it last night? 'If you wanna live another thirty years tell me why you re-opened the Whitewood case'. Okay: tell me why you wanna know?"

Bartoni laughed. "You offerin' me another thirty years? I'll take it."

"You got a dinner date tonight?" Sam asked.

"I gotta a dinner date every night."

"If you wanna keep this one you're gonna tell me the answer."

"And if I don't?"

"I told a friend of mine I'd give you five seconds. How's that sound to you?"

Bartoni was laughing. Sam waited. "Guns haven't scared me since I was twenty years old. And talk about guns makes me laugh." Bartoni said.

Sam took out his gun. He showed it to Bartoni, who was surprised to see and was no longer laughing. "You violated my rights. You also nearly killed me. I got stitches in my head and a bad concussion. I'm suffering from what is officially known as diminished capacity, which means I'm not guilty of what I'm about to do."

Bartoni studied Sam's face. Sam looked at him steadily without blinking. "You're crazy!" Bartoni yelled.

"Riiiight..." Sam paused. "Why do you care if I ask questions about Charlie Whitewood? You got five seconds."

"I'll make a deal with you." Sam waited. "I don't give a damn why you're diggin' into Charlie Whitewood. I was doin' a favor for a dear friend." Bartoni paused. "You let me call her and tell her and tell her I'm being threatened by a nutso cop. If she gives me the okay to tell you what you wanna know, great. If she don't... you'll just have to kill me."

Sam felt like laughing and almost did, but he managed to keep a straight, almost blank look as he got to his feet. "Your phone got an extension?" Sam asked.

"My extensions have extensions."

Sam put his gun away. There were two phones on the patio. Bartoni's foot pressed down on a brass signal device under the table. Then he punched out a number. Sam sat back down and picked up an extension.

Bartoni called a woman named Ava Fontaine. "Hello?" Ava said when she answered.

"Maggie? It's Nick."

"Any developments?"

"Yeah. The cop I had my little conversation with last night? He's sittin' here listenin' to this conversation."

"You're putting me on."

"You wanna say something, Gerard?"

"You know my name. What's yours?" Sam asked into the phone.

"Nick, what the hell is going on? Are you at home?"

"Look, Maggie, this guy is bonkers. He's threatened to kill me if I don't tell him why I was askin' about Whitewood. You got that, babe? He's gotta a gun and I'm not sure he won't use it. He's claimin' diminished capacity and we both know what that means."

"Should I call the cops?" she asked.

"Are you nuts, too? He'll have the job done before they get here. Just tell me whether to give him what he wants or tell him to get lost."

"Hey, are you still on the line?"

"Me? Yeah." Sam said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Ava told Sam.

**TBC...**


	63. Back From The Dead

**Chapter 63**

**Back From the Dead**

/Nick Bartoni's House/

Sam and Bartoni were still talking to Ava Fontaine on the phone. "Sorry, that won't work." Sam said.

"Why not? You want the answer or don't you?" Ava asked.

"You might decide to bring a few of those muscle heads I met last night."

"Nick, I'm coming over there. I'm coming alone, as you know. I'll leave it up to you to convince this jerk I won't bring anybody with me." Ava hung up.

Sam looked at Bartoni and hung up the phone. Bartoni did the same. "Convince me." Sam said.

"How? She's as crazy as you are. Didn't you recognize her voice?" Bartoni asked.

"I've heard it before. Who was it?"

"Would you believe Ava Fontaine?"

"I'll be damned..." Sam picked up the phone. "You know the number of the restaurant at Trancas?" Sam asked Bartoni.

"Yeah. 555-2121."

Sam dialed the number and waited. "Hello." a voice answered.

"Page Captain Brass, police business." Sam said.

/Restaurant/

Jim entered and picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

"Jimmy we got a change in plans." Sam told him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have the answer in a half hour, so change the pre-empt time to 2:40."

"Sammy, has somebody got a gun at your head?" Jim asked.

"No and if you show up at 2:25 it'll blow our action." Jim thought hard. "You still there?" Sam asked.

"I'm here but I don't know how to handle this."

"Jimmy, I'm sitting here with Nick Bartoni and nobody else. No guns are pointed, Ava Fontaine'll be here any second to give me what I came for - the answer."

"Ava Fontaine? Sammy, is that some kind of coded message?"

"No, damn it! Look Jimmy, if you want the answer on Charlie Whitewood, stay there till 2:40! Okay?"

"Sammy, if anything bad happens to you I'll never forgive you!" And then Jim hung up.

/McCarran Airport/

A man in a hat and sunglasses got into a cab, suitcase in hand and the cab took off. Just the then he took off his sunglasses. "The Strip. Fremont Street."

He was the man Jim saw in New Orleans and he was Charlie Whitewood.

/Bartoni's House/

Sam and Bartoni were seated as they had been before. "... and Maggie... 'Ava' to you and her millions of fans - she saved my ass with a three hundred thousand-dollar loan. That was back in '72." Bartoni said. "Well, from that day, my friend, anything Ava wanted, Ava got, if you know what I mean..."

Sam started to say something but stopped because the dogs suddenly started to make a racket again from inside the house. Sam stood, walked over to the glass doors and looked into the house. When Sam turned back he froze.

Sam saw Marcelino and Closky sneaking toward the patio. Sam moved toward the corner. Closky and Marcelino moved toward the corner also, as they reached it, Sam's fist came out of nowhere and slammed into Marcelino's chin full force. Marcelino went flying across the patio toward the pool.

Sam jammed his glock into Closky's gut as hard as he could. Marcelino scrambled for his gun that had slid across the patio. Sam grabbed a doubled over Closky by the hair and heaved him across the patio at Bartoni who had moved his chair in order to not be hit by the flying body.

Sam switched his attention back to Marcelino, who had reached his gun. He grabbed and turned toward Sam, only to get Sam's foot right in his gut. Marcelino fell backward and landed in the pool with a splash.

Sam turned back and leveled his glock between Closky's eyes. "Sit down!" Sam ordered. Closky did as he was told. Sam whipped around and saw Marcelino struggling out of the pool. "Get up here! Okay you sit up here with your friend."

"You guys are great." Bartoni said sarcastically to Marcelino and Closky.

Sam was standing against the wall, gun in hand, one eye on the door and one on Bartoni and his men. He tensed when the door opened.

"Stay!" Ava's voice said from inside the house. Ava stepped out onto the patio, closed the door, saw Sam, gun in his hand and then looked at Bartoni and his men. "Tell him to put that gun away." Ava said to Nick.

Bartoni shrugged and looked at Sam. "Put that gun away."

"Why don't you sit down?" Sam said to Ava.

Ava looked Sam over. "You get rid of those guns or I let Ashley and Carl out. They really hate people with guns." She reached for the doorknob.

Sam grinned at her. "Okay, I believe you."

Sam put all three guns down on the table. He smiled at Ava again and spread his hands. Ava nodded and took a seat. Sam sat down so that he was closer to the door and the guns than anyone else.

"Now what? Do we flip a coin?" Ava asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"To see who goes first." Ava said.

"You go first." Sam replied.

"Why?" Ava asked.

" 'Cause that's how it works." Sam said.

Ava thought about that. Sam looked at her. She was still a beautiful woman. He smiled. Ava decided that Sam was a good-looking guy and she smiled back. "I don't like one-way streets. I walked one once in Gower Gulch where a guy named Harry directed traffic. I haven't taken a one-way street since, so here's what I want:..." She indicated Bartoni. "I give you the information you're after first, okay? But you swear to me that you won't bring any charges against my friend Nick or his boys."

Sam had to think about that. He looked at Nick and the two muscle men. He touched the bandage at his temple and finally said: "Okay. Go."

"Charlie Whitewood defended a close friend of mine two years ago and we got very, very well acquainted. Charlie fell in love with me. He got a legal separation from his wife and moved in with me. Then one day, Charlie got into trouble - got caught rigging a jury or something. And I woke up one afternoon and found Charlie gone. Charlie and about two million dollars in jewels, bear a bonds, securities and cash... gone. A couple of days later, Charlie was indicted. And the next day, he drove off a cliff." She paused. "That's it. The whole, sad - and strange, story. Now it's your turn."

"You've never heard from him since?" Sam asked.

"Heard from him? Is that a joke? Or do you believe in ghosts?" Ava asked and then it suddenly hit her. "You mean that's the answer? Charlie wasn't in the car? He's alive?"

"I don't know." Sam answered.

"Hey, come on, we got a deal here... and there's one thing I felt pretty sure of at the time and still do - jerks like Charlie don't usually commit suicide."

"You're right, they don't. At least Charlie didn't." Jim's voice said.

They all looked at Jim who was standing at the edge of the patio with his gun out. He put it away. "Who the hell are you?" Ava demanded.

"He's my partner." Sam said and then spoke to Jim. "You're fifteen minutes early."

"Couldn't wait. I didn't like that phone call." Jim turned to Ava. "I heard your story. And no, Charlie wasn't in that car. I saw him in New Orleans just a few days ago." Jim came on the patio and stood next to Sam.

"Wow! The S.O.B. is alive! I can't believe it!" Ava exclaimed.

"Sorry, Ava, I guess I steered you wrong on that one." Nick said to her and looked at Sam. "I told her Charlie probably tried to fence the jewels and bonds, and the fence ripped him off and killed him."

Ava stood up, along with Sam. She held her hand out to him. "I'm going to be putting a fifty-thousand dollar reward on that creep's head, so don't stop looking for him."

"We aren't allowed to accept rewards, Miss Fontaine." Jim said.

Ava looked Jim over. "You're pretty good looking for a cop." She headed for the door then turned back to Jim and Sam. "Send me the names of your favorite charities. You find Charlie, you're a pair of philanthropists." Then she disappeared into the house.

"How many back up cars did you bring with you?" Sam asked Jim.

"Six."

Sam walked to the table and tossed the guns to Closky and Marcelino. "Take a long walk."

Closky and Marcelino looked at Bartoni, who nodded. They took off fast. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that, you got what you wanted." Bartoni said.

" When I give my word, I keep it." Sam said.

/Sam's Car/

Sam was at the wheel. There was a long silence and Jim looked depressed. "Well? Say it, Sammy. Everything - you getting beat up, Ava Fontaine's story - it all adds up to nothing, doesn't prove I saw Charlie Whitewood at all. I'm beginning to think I didn't." Jim said grimly.

"You did." Sam said.

"Huh?"

"You saw Charlie all right... Ava Fontaine's story gave us the answer."

"Yeah? How?"

"We're about to find out. I got a date with Arlene tonight and I think she's got all the answers."

/Arlene's House/

Sam, alone, drove into the driveway, parked and got out. He was dressed in a gray suit and looked great. The door opened as he approached it. Arlene was standing in the doorway looking beautiful. She smiled. "I remember you: always right on time."

"I remember you, too, always ready and beautiful." Sam said as they entered the house.

"I was just making myself a drink." She looked at the bandage. "What happened to your head?"

"Just routine, ma'am."

Arlene went to the bar. "Are you still drinking scotch with a twist?"

"No, I gave up the twist."

"Well, I'm having a martini. So sit down and be comfortable." She handed Sam his scotch and poured herself a martini. Sam sat down on the couch by a fireplace. Arlene walked over and sat beside him. "What'll we drink to? Us?" she asked.

"Let's drink to Charlie."

"Hey, come on, that's not funny, and you promised -- no talk about poor Charlie."

"I lied."

"What's going on here, Sam?"

"I lied to you about why I was asking about Charlie. The truth is he's alive."

"I said this isn't funny..."

"My partner saw him in New Orleans. And he saw my partner. He ran."

"Are you here to take me to dinner? Or are you here as a cop?"

"That depends on you, Arlene."

"How?"

"The man they found in Charlie's car... He had a lot of dental work, some crowns, stuff like that and two impacted wisdom teeth."

"Yes. And Charlie's dentist verified that."

"And you confirmed it."

"Yes. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it wasn't Charlie. Which makes you and the dentist accessories before and after the fact of murder."

Arlene got to her feet, walked over to the bar and put her drink down. "Listen, Sam, and listen good: I got absolutely nothing out of Charlie's death. He thought he was going to live forever, so he didn't even have insurance. We were legally separated so some cousin of his in Sacramento got his estate." She drew a deep breath. "I got nothing and have no reason on earth to care whether Charlie was murdered, or killed himself, or didn't die at all."

Sam got up and walked over to her. "Arlene... Charlie's trouble on that jury tampering charge started two years before he died... three months before you two separated."

Arlene picked up her drink and sipped it. The door of the study opened and Charlie Whitewood appeared with a gun in his hand. Charlie was looking at Arlene's face and Sam's back.

"Charlie had just met Ava Fontaine." Sam said and paused. "Past her prime but still beautiful. And loaded with all kinds of goodies like bonds and cash and jewels..." Sam looked hard into her eyes. "Charlie's only asset was his license to practice law and his reputation. And he knew he was gonna lose 'em both and go to prison." Charlie was listening. "So you and Charlie worked it all out before you... 'separated'."

"And that hurts you, doesn't it, Sam?" Arlene asked.

"No, I think you enjoyed our little affair as much as I did."

"Don't move, Gerard, just put your hands at the back of your head." Charlie said angrily.

Sam froze but didn't raise his hands. Charlie walked into the room, gun pointed. Arlene spun, went to the bar and pulled out a gun, which she pointed at Sam. "Do as he says, Sam, we don't want to kill you."

"Do it!" Charlie ordered. Sam slowly put his hands behind his head. "Fingers together."

Sam clasped his fingers together and turned to look at Charlie. "Hello, Charlie."

"Where's your partner? Outside?" Charlie asked.

"He's at home."

"Call him. Tell him Arlene wants to make a statement. You need him here as a witness."

"So you can kill both of us?" Sam asked.

"So I can keep you both tied up, if you'll excuse the pun, long enough for the two of us to get into Mexico. You'll spend a cozy night here together. The housekeeper'll find you around 9 AM. If she's on time." Charlie smiled. "Then you can try your luck at making people believe that Charlie Whitewood is still alive." He nodded at Arlene. "Give Arlene the number. Say the wrong thing, I'll pull the plug on you and I mean that both ways." Charlie stepped back and took hold of the phone cord that lead into the wall.

"What's his number?" Arlene asked.

"555-3721."

Arlene punched it in. Jim's cell phone rang. He was sitting in his car at the wheel. He let it ring. Arlene was holding the phone to Sam's ear. Finally Jim answered his phone. "Hello." His voice said.

"Jimmy, I hit pay dirt." Sam said. "Arlene wants to make a statement. Get over here and bring your tape recorder."

"Great! What's the address?" Jim asked. Sam gave it to him. "Give me a half hour!" Jim hung up.

Arlene hung up. "Nice going, Gerard. I knew you'd be reasonable." Charlie said and turned to Arlene. "Get his gun and be careful."

Arlene, staying as far from Sam as she could, reached out, pulled the gun from its holster and stepped back quickly.

/Outside - Jim/

Jim had gotten out of his car, removed his shoes, tossed them into the front seat, quietly closed the door and hurried down the sidewalk.

Jim crossed the lawn in front of Arlene's house, moving fast toward the lighted room of the study. Jim tried to peer in the window but, of course, the curtains were closed tight. He moved quickly around the house to the rear.

Jim tried the door. It was locked. He got out his lock-pick and worked quickly.

/Inside - Study/

"You've got my gun, mind if I lower my hands?" Sam asked.

"Keep 'em right there!" Charlie ordered.

"Was I right, Charlie? Your 'legal separation' was just the first step in the scam and Ava was just a mark?" Charlie started to answer but froze. He apparently heard something. "Or did you find out -- "

"Shut up!" Charlie yelled. He listened for a minute. "If he moves a finger, shoot him." Charlie left the room.

Just then several shots were heard from the back of the house. Arlene jumped and almost screamed at Sam. "If you move I'll kill you!"

She meant it, but suddenly Charlie appeared in the open door and Arlene's eyes went to him. Sam took advantage of her reaction to Charlie's entrance. Charlie was taking a couple of shots toward the open door. Sam leapt toward Arlene with the speed and precision of a defensive end sacking a quarterback.

Charlie got off another deterrent shot through the open door and headed for the front door. He saw Sam and Arlene. Sam had just at that moment tackled Arlene, so what Charlie saw was the two of them tangled together on the floor. Sam twisted the gun out of Arlene's hand.

Charlie was at the front door. He couldn't fire at Sam because he might hit Arlene. As he opened the door he said to Arlene: "You know where to find me, babe!" And Charlie was gone as Jim appeared in the door of the study simultaneously with Charlie's exit. There was a shot from outside. Sam scrambled to his feet, scooped up his own gun and followed Jim to the open front door. They were too well-trained to burst out and get shot by Charlie, but the sound of a car started coming over and they both exited on the run.

/Outside/

Charlie was driving off with squealing tires. He fired off one more shot as he disappeared into the night, with Jim and Sam taking a shot at him.

Jim looked at Sam's car. "He shot out your tire!" He runs toward his car as Sam looked at his own car. The front left tire flat as yesterday's beer.

Sam took off after Jim. At Jim's car he had the motor running by the time Sam leapt in beside him and he took off with a roar after Charlie.

/The Chase/

Charlie was desperate and Jim and Sam were determined, so both were driving like maniacs, whenever it was safe and in range, Sam took a shot at Charlie's car.

Finally, one of Sam's shots hits Charlie's right rear tire.

Charlie's car was out of control; it swerved, and spun and finally lunged over a cliff.

Jim pulled his car to a screeching stop. They got out, ran toward cliff and looked down at the crashed, burning car below. They continued to stare at the raging fire-ball that was once Charlie's car. Each seemed lost in his private thoughts. Finally Jim looked at Sam, his expression thoughtful, moved, and when he spoke he was not trying to be funny: "I guess this is what they call irony..." Jim stated.

Sam continued to look at the burning car.

/LVPD - Sam's Office/

Sam was sitting at his desk, typing a report. He stopped and stared. The report will put Arlene away.

Jim poked his head in the door and looked at Sam. "You okay?" Jim asked. Sam didn't answer. He just went back to typing. "I just talked to George Carson's daughter. Her father's dental chart matches the chart Arlene and the dentist said was Charlie's..."

"Yeah. Case closed." Sam stated and went on typing.

"You know, Sammy, no matter how close you are to someone you never really know them completely..."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, well, Arlene and I, we had a lot of laughs..." Sam finished the last page of his report, got up and walked down the hall.

**TBC...**


	64. Bad Mistake

**Chapter 64**

**Bad Mistake**

A while back, Richard White was put in jail; due for the crimes that he had committed, not to mention that he stalked the Cavalry but mostly Khandi. What they couldn't believe was the fact that he got out on parole. Khandi was lying in bed thinking about what had happened and how her comments to the parole board didn't even matter. She rested her head on Jim's chest. He was out like a light, but Khandi couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what White had said, and how he wouldn't stop thinking about her. She had to shake the thought, but it wasn't working, something was nagging at her.

/Bad Mistake/

"Breakfast is ready!" Sam called out, as he grabbed the pan that had scrambled eggs in it. But he didn't grab the panhandle, but the pan. He dropped it, "Ow!"

"No shit!" Cosmo said walking up to the fridge.

Khandi raised an eyebrow, she was holding Little Sammy, "I think I am going to just have toast. That is if you don't mess it up and drop it on the floor."

"Rub it in why don't you?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Jim laughed, "She is."

"Daddy, I hungry!" Little Jimmy said running up to him.

Jim looked down, "I'll fix you something, buddy." He answered, since Sam already ruined breakfast.

"Honey, I will. Why don't you and the guys pick something up on the way to work…? I don't think you want floored scrambled eggs." Khandi smiled. Today was her last day before she was aloud to go back to work.

"Okay, I got the hint!" Sam answered from the floor where he was cleaning up his mess.

Just then Stacey walked in carrying Noah, "What did Sam do this time?" She asked, noticing he was kneeling down, cleaning up eggs.

"Tried to pick up a pan, with his bare hands, not bothering to use the handle." Cosmo answered sitting down on a stool at the island.

"That'll teach ya." Stacey commented walking over to Khandi where, Khandi was placing Little Sammy down in the playpen with a bottle. Stacey did the same with Noah and his bottle.

/Bad Mistake/

It was four hours later. Cosmo, Jim and Sam were at work. Khandi was sitting down with Little Jimmy, who had fallen asleep in her lap. Stacey was changing Noah, and Little Sammy was playing with his feet in the playpen. Khandi picked up Little Jimmy and walked over to his bedroom, where she laid him down and covered him up. She kissed his forehead, "Love you." She whispered and left the bedroom. She just finished closing his door when she was grabbed from behind. She went to elbow the guy in the stomach when he covered her mouth with a chloroform filled rag. Khandi went limp his arms.

A sick evil smile came over the guy's face; "I told you that you would always be on his mind." He whispered as he picked her up in his arms, and walked over to the master bedroom and placed her down on the bed. He took rope out of his pocket and tied her up.

He left the bedroom, and he closed the door. He went down the stairs quietly. As he walked down the stairs he filled the rag back up. He stood beside the second master bedroom waiting for his next opponent to come out.

Stacey smiled as she picked up Noah, "That's a good boy. It wasn't so bad was it baby?"

When the guy over heard Stacey he changed to plan B. He pulled out a gun with his right hand, out of his pocket. He looked at the door and waited.

Stacey smiled as she started to make her way to the door. She was mere inches from the door when the guy stepped in front, "Put the baby down." Stacey screamed, and Noah started to cry, "Do as I say and no one will get hurt."

Stacey held Noah close to her heart, "What do you want? What did you do?"

"No questions. Just place the kid down in the crib. NOW!" The man yelled.

Stacey took a deep breath and walked over to the crib and placed Noah in the crib gently. The man followed Stacey, and before she could turn around, he placed the chloroformed rag over Stacey's mouth and nose. Just like Khandi, Stacey tried to fight before the fumes over took her and she passed out. He picked up Stacey and placed her on the bed, and tied her up. Once she was tied up, the guy smiled.

He pulled out a cell phone, and dialed White; "Everything is ready. Both women are out."

"Good." White answered. And hung up.

The front door opened. White walked in and looked around. The guy walked up to him, "No one was hurt. The oldest kid is upstairs in his bedroom."

"What about Sammy?" White asked.

"Upstairs."

"Great, Regan. What about Noah?" White asked.

"In the master bed room with Stacey." Regan answered.

Regan Flavell was White's outside information guy. He talked Regan into helping him. Saying that once he was out that he would plan the kidnapping of the kids and hold them for ransom and that Regan would get his cut when the money came a rolling in.

Regan looked at White, "What's next?"

White looked at him, "Grab Noah, and Sammy. I'll deal with the other brat."

"Done." Regan answered and went to the downstairs master bedroom where Stacey was out cold. He walked over and picked up Noah, "It's okay, kid."

But Noah kept crying. He held Noah with one hand and went up stairs to grab Sammy. He picked up Sammy who started to cry. White went into Little Jimmy's bedroom, and put a little chloroform on a rag and held it over Little Jimmy's mouth. Little Jimmy woke up with a startle, "Mommy!" he screamed before he passed out.

White picked up Little Jimmy who was limp, and walked out of the room. He headed down stairs and out to the car, where Regan had put the two little guys in the car seats that were waiting. White put Little Jimmy in the back. And then looked at Regan, "Your job is done." White said and the pulled out a gun and shot Regan in the head.

/Bad Mistake/

"Jimmy!" Cosmo yelled running into this office.

Jim looked up, "What the fuck? Don't scare me like that!"

"A 9-11 call came in from next door! They heard a gunshot at our house!" Cosmo said waiting at the door.

It didn't take long for Jim to jump up and run to the door and ran head long right into Sam, "Whoa. Where's the fire?"

"Our house." Jim said and started off running down the hallway.

Sam looked at Cosmo and they both took off running down the hallway to outside.

/Bad Mistake/

Tires screeched up the house. Jim and the two guys were the first to respond. Cosmo was first to get the phone call. Jim ran into the house, past Regan who was lying dead in the driveway. The front door was open. Jim's heart was racing, as he ran up the stairs. Cosmo ran into the house next.

When Jim reached the top of the stairs he ran to the playpen, Little Sammy was gone. He went to the nursery; Little Sammy wasn't there either. Jim then ran to Little Jimmy's room, he was gone. He raced to the master bedroom, where he found Khandi tied to the bed, just regaining consciousness, "Khandi!" Jim almost yelled as he pulled out his knife and cut her loose.

"Jimmy!" Khandi said as she untied the ropes the best she could; "The kids!"

Just then Cosmo and Stacey came up the stairs, "Jimmy!" Cosmo yelled. Khandi leaped out of bed and followed Jim to the door, "The kids are gone."

"Fuck!" Khandi said as tears came to her eyes, "Where could they be?"

The phone rang, they all looked at the cordless sitting on the island, and Jim waked over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak to Khandi please?" a familiar voice asked.

Jim looked at Khandi and passed the phone to her. Silence and tension filled the room. Cosmo was holding Stacey, who was crying, as Sam joined the group. Khandi took a deep breath and spoke; "This is Khandi."

"My dear, it's so wonderful to hear your voice." The voice answered. Khandi looked at Jim, as the voice spoke again, "Do you remember me?"

"No, who is this?" Khandi asked.

The voice got cold, "How dare you! You don't remember your lover?"

Khandi's voice stayed calm and cold; she never took her eyes off of Jim, "I'm sorry." She answered, "But I honestly don't remember your name."

"Richard White! And you better not forget it! Or your kids will pay my dear."

Khandi stiffened up, the memories of him came flooding back. How could he? "What do you want… Richard?"

Jim looked at Sam, then Cosmo, then Stacey and then back to Khandi. Was she talking about Richard White?

White laughed, "Just 3 million dollars, and you."

Khandi gasped, "3 million?"

"I'll settle just for you though honey, and the kids can go back to their dad's." White answered.

Khandi had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Let me speak to Jimmy."

"Oh your son, sorry he's incommunicodo." White answered.

Khandi shook her head, "Please!"

"Look, if you come down here, with Stacey, and only Stacey. At midnight tonight, we will make a switch."

"Where?"

"The old abandoned factory on E. Craig Rd. Since I know you love that place."

"Midnight tonight." Khandi answered.

"I look forward to it." White answered and hung up.

Khandi hit the talk button, and then threw the cordless phone across the room, "Son of a fucking bitch!" she screamed, "He took our kids, that fucking bastard!"

"We'll get them back," Jim said pulling her into a hug.

Khandi tried to calm down, and him holding her was doing it. Sam looked at them, "What does he want?" he asked.

Khandi pulled away from Jim, "Me."

Anger erupted from him, "No. He's not taking you. Fuck that. We'll just kill him and take our kids back."

"There is no fucking way he is laying a hand on you." Cosmo agreed.

"Or the kids." Sam added.

"He wants just me and Stace down at the fucking abandoned factory at midnight." Khandi informed them.

"Then we will take him fucking out there." Jim added.

/Abandoned Factory/

Little Jimmy was just regaining consciousness. He found him little self in a room, with his little brother and cousin. The little guy wasn't tied up and neither were Sammy and Noah. Noah was tugging at Little Jimmy. And Sammy was crying, and lying next to him. Little Jimmy stood up, and went to the door. He pulled at the doorknob and twisted it. But it wouldn't open.

Little Jimmy looked around, "Mommy? Daddy?" he asked quietly, the poor little guy was scared.

Noah looked at Little Jimmy and then Sammy who was crying. Little Jimmy walked over to the two little guys. He sat down next to Sammy who looked at Little Jimmy and stopped crying. Sammy climbed up in to Little Jimmy's lap. And Noah crawled over and sat down next to Little Jimmy.

Just then the door opened, and White walked in, "Look who finally woke up." White said as he walked up to Little Jimmy.

Little Jimmy put Sammy down and ran at the guy, "Bad guy!" he yelled as he kicked White in the nuts. Little Jimmy did his best to try and beat the guy up.

White stood up, "Little jerk!" he said as he backhanded Little Jimmy which sent him flying across the room. Little Jimmy sat up with tears in his eyes, as he started to cry, which got Sammy and Noah crying. White walked over to him, "That'll fucking teach you." He said then walked out of the room, locking the door.

**TBC…**


	65. Revenge

**Chapter 65**

**Revenge**

/Abandoned Factory - Midnight/

Khandi pulled her Charger into the dirt lot in front of the abandoned factory. This wasn't the first time she had been there. This place held a lot of bad memories for her. First it was O'Toole, then she came here and saved Jim from a knife-wielding maniac and now another psycho was holding her kids for ransom.

Khandi and Stacey got out of the car and made their way toward the door. Khandi still didn't like the fact that Stacey was there. After all she wasn't a trained cop. But if they wanted their kids back they had no choice. Khandi pulled out her Sig and carefully opened the door. She positioned the gun in front of her and moved from side to side through the main floor. Stacey wasn't far behind.

Khandi heard footsteps coming from an upper level. She made her way over to the stairs when a shadowy figure emerged. Khandi noticed that the boys were with him. "All right Richard let them go or I'll blow your fucking head off!" Khandi yelled.

"Don' shoot, Captain," a woman's voice said. "I have your little ones."

"Ella Mae? Is that you?" Khandi asked. Khandi always called Pockets, Ella Mae.

"Yes, ma'am." Pockets said and came forward with the boys.

Little Jimmy saw Khandi and ran right to her. "MOMMY!" he screamed.

Khandi put her gun away and scooped him up. "Hey, baby. Are you okay?"

"Bad man hurt me, mommy." Little Jimmy said. Khandi just then noticed Little Jimmy's eye, which was turning black and blue. "He hurt my eye."

"How did you find them, Ella Mae?" Khandi asked.

"I was checkin' out the factory. Usually people dump all kins a things here, so I come here and search. I was checkin' out the other floors when I heard cryin'. I was surprised when the door open an' I see three little ones cryin'. Then I look close an' I see they your boys. So I keep them safe."

"Thank you so much, Ella Mae. I really appreciate all your help." Khandi said.

Khandi, Stacey and Pockets walked outside with the boys and the rest of the Cavalry came forward. Little Jimmy wouldn't let go of Khandi and Sammy reached out for Jim when he saw him. "Dada."

Before Jim could reach Sammy they heard tires screeching and saw a car take off down the road. Khandi managed to hand Little Jimmy off to Stacey and the Cavalry jumped into Jim's Charger and took off after the speeding vehicle.

/The Chase/

Jim was speeding after the car and caught up with it on the I-15. Just then a truck, loaded with two dozen cars, cut in front of them. Jim managed to get the car up beside the truck.

"You just get ready to shoot!" Jim yelled to Cosmo.

"Police!" Cosmo yelled. "Stop the car!"

"Man, your fucking badge! He has a gun! Fucking shoot him!" Jim yelled.

"Don't loose them, Jimmy!" Khandi yelled.

The guys in the truck started firing at them. One of them shot out the headlight in Jim's Charger. "Definitely shoot the motherfuckers... Oh, man, my headlight." Jim said.

"Shoot back! Shoot the fuck back! Fucking shoot! Shoot!" Khandi yelled.

Cosmo started firing the gun, but he shot the dashboard inside the car. "What the fuck? What are you doing, man?" Jim yelled.

"That's my bad!"

Just then Khandi slapped Cosmo in the back of the head. "Shoot outside the fucking car! You fucking moron! Pay attention to what you're fucking doing!"

"These guys are fucking lunatics!" Sam yelled.

"Watch out! Holy fuck, watch out!" Khandi yelled.

"Oh, sh..." Jim was cut off as a car flew over top of the Charger.

"Oh they are not doing that shit?" Cosmo said.

"Hell, yes, they are!" Sam replied.

"You see that!" Cosmo yelled.

"They're throwing fucking cars! How can we not see it!" Sam yelled back.

"I was just trying to be fucking helpful." Cosmo said.

"You know what'd be fucking helpful? Just shut the fuck up and let me drive! Let's try that!" Jim yelled. "Cut out with the screaming shit! I'm trying to dodge these fuckers!"

Car after car kept coming at them and Jim did his best to dodge them. Just then another one flipped. "That motherfucker flipped!" Cosmo yelled.

"Gotta say, that one puckered my asshole!" Sam said.

Khandi was in the backseat with her head out the window. "That almost crushed my fucking head!" Khandi yelled.

"No shit! Get your fucking head back in the car before you end up without one!" Sam yelled.

All of sudden the truck flipped over and smashed into a car that was hauling a boat. The boat skidded right for the Charger but Jim was able to drive around it. He screeched to a stop and the Cavalry jumped out of the car with their guns drawn.

They ran up to the truck and Cosmo cautiously opened the door. "Don't shoot man!" one of the guys yelled out.

"Get out of the fucking car, asshole!" Cosmo yelled.

"All right, man, take it easy."

Cosmo pulled the guy out of the truck and Sam cuffed him. Then they did the same with his partner. The Cavalry couldn't believe their luck. If they're not dodging bullets, they're dodging cars. What's next?

They knew what was next: Sheriff Burdick. "Ready to go back to the station and get our asses whipped?" Cosmo asked.

"I think we'll be all right." Khandi said.

/LVPD/

"Guys? What's your job description? Let me tell you. Homicide. Keyword: Homicide. Tell me, what was subtle about your work today? Twenty-two cars... and a boat totaled? How did you sink a boat?" Sheriff Burdick asked them.

"We didn't sink it." Jim answered.

"All right, the positive: Thank God no cops died. The negative: I got the mayor on my back. But I know there's two sides to every story. So, what's yours?"

"Look, Ben, some psycho kidnapped our kids. He took off and we gave chase. The truck intercepted us and started tossing the fucking cars. All we did was dodge them." Jim explained.

"But you didn't catch the guy?"

"No. The truck was a diversion, so he could get away." Khandi said.

"You four are going to give me an ulcer, you know that?"

"Then we're doing our job, sir." Cosmo replied.

"Just get out of my sight. I'll deal with the mayor."

/Interrogation Room/

It was unusual for more than two detectives to be in an interrogation but these were special circumstances. Although, these guys may not have directly kidnapped the little guys, they did help White get away. And the Cavalry wasn't tolerating anyone that would help out a psychotic asshole like him.

The two guys, Tim Jansen and John Foster, were sitting at the metal table. Jim and Khandi sat across from them and Sam and Cosmo leaned against the wall behind them. "Who wants to start?" Khandi asked.

"Start what?" Foster asked.

"Spilling their guts." Jim stated. "Tell us where the fuck White is."

"Don't know any White." Jansen answered.

"Really? So you just started fucking tossing cars at us for the fun of it?" Cosmo asked.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Foster said with a grin.

Jim jumped up and grabbed Foster pulling him halfway across the table. "Listen you piece of shit. White took our boys. Now I want to know where the fuck he is!" Jim yelled.

"Jimmy! Take it easy!" Sam said pulling him off of Foster.

"Hey, we don't know anything about kids. White just paid us to toss some cars. That's all." Jansen said.

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked.

"Look, don't know where he was going. He just wanted us to stop you from following him." Foster said.

Jim and Khandi stood up and walked back to Cosmo and Sam. "I don't think they know where he is. And if they do, they're not gonna say." Khandi said.

"Let's beat it out of them." Cosmo replied.

"Yeah. I'm with Cos on this one." Jim said.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna put them in a cell for the night and maybe they'll be thinking clearer in the morning." Khandi said and told the officer outside the room to take them to booking.

/LVPD - Parking Lot/

Stacey drove Khandi's Charger into the parking lot and parked it in her space. After the Cavalry took off after White, Stacey loaded the boys in the car and took Pockets to get her a bottle of sherry. It was the least she could do.

Stacey got out of the car and opened the back door to get the boys out. She unbuckled Little Jimmy and helped him out of the car. He stood beside the car while Stacey went to get Sammy and Noah. Before she could get back in the car, something hard and heavy hit her on the head. Stacey fell to the ground, but before her eyes closed she saw White's face. White grabbed Little Jimmy and took off running.

White had Little Jimmy under his arm and covered his mouth with his other hand. Just as White was covering his mouth, Little Jimmy bit him. White screamed in pain but kept running with Little Jimmy under his arm. He ran around the building and saw a black van. It was parked in front of an open bay door.

At the back of the van: Doc Robbins and David had just loaded up the van with dead bodies ready for the funeral parlor. Just as David shut the doors the engine started up and the van went squealing out of the parking lot. "What the..." Doc Robbins started to say.

David took off after the van but didn't have a chance. As he chased the van he noticed Stacey lying on the ground and could hear the little guys crying. David ran over to Stacey and felt for a pulse. She had one and David called for rescue.

Just then the doors to the building opened up and the Cavalry walked out. Cosmo saw Stacey lying on the ground and ran over to her, and held her. "What the fuck happened, David?"

"I don't know. The morgue van was just stolen. I was chasing it and noticed her laying here."

Jim looked in the car and only saw Sammy and Noah. "Where's Jimmy!" Jim yelled.

"What? He's not in the car?" Khandi asked.

"No! Where did he go?"

"Maybe he got scared and hid somewhere." Sam said.

"No... White... took him." Stacey said as she came to.

"White!" Jim and Khandi yelled in unison.

"That must be who took the van." Cosmo said.

"Come on! Let's go! This asshole's not getting away this time!" Jim stated angrily and headed for his Charger.

/Another Chase/

The Cavalry jumped in, this time with Khandi sitting shotgun and Sam and Cosmo in the back. David stayed with Stacey to make sure she was all right and said he'd look after the kids too.

Jim sped through the streets of Vegas when he saw the morgue van speeding down Las Vegas Boulevard. He pressed the gas down more and got behind the van. "Here we go!" Jim said.

"Take it easy Jimmy! Little Jimmy's in that van!" Khandi reminded him.

"All right, that was almost fucked up. You almost fucked that up!" Cosmo said.

Just then the back doors on the van popped open and dead bodies flew out and one landed on the hood of the Charger. "Fuck! Dead man on the fucking hood!" Khandi yelled.

"I'm trying to get it off!" Jim yelled back.

"Get it off!" Khandi said.

"I'm fucking trying to get it off!" Jim yelled.

"Boy, if this was my car, I'd be pissed." Cosmo said.

Just then Jim ran over another body that landed on the street and the head popped off. It rolled over to the curb. The van came to a stop and White jumped out and ran into a building. Jim stopped the Charger and the Cavalry poured out. Jim, Sam and Cosmo chased White and Khandi ran to the van to get Little Jimmy.

/The Van/

Khandi got to the van and pulled the door open. Little Jimmy was curled up on the floor in the front seat. Khandi reached down and picked him up. Little Jimmy started to scream but stopped when he heard Khandi's voice. "Shhh. It's okay, baby, mommy's here."

"Mommy... I don't like the man... he's mean." Little Jimmy sobbed.

"I know, baby, but he won't hurt you anymore."

"I bite him, mommy."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I hurt him."

"That's my boy." Khandi said and kissed him on the forehead.

/The Building/

Jim, Sam and Cosmo went in search on White. What they didn't know was that White had cornered himself in a room. They ran down the hall and saw people poking their heads out of their apartments. "Get back inside." Jim told them.

"What the fuck is going on?" a man asked them.

"We're trying to break the world record for gun fights." Jim replied.

"Yeah, thanks to Cosmo." Sam added.

"I can't work with you blaming me all the time!" Cosmo yelled.

"It's not your fault, Cosmo." Jim said.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Jimmy? Everything's his fault!" Sam yelled.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up and let's get this asshole!" Jim said.

Jim walked past an apartment door when a shotgun blasted through and almost hit Jim in the neck. Jim hit the floor and Sam and Cosmo followed. Jim rolled onto his back and kicked the door open. He jumped up and ran into the apartment. Another blast rang out and that was when Sam and Cosmo entered.

Jim saw White with the shotgun and charged him. White was out of ammo and hit Jim with the butt end of the gun. Jim could feel blood trickle down his face but that didn't stop him. He stood up and knocked White against the wall.

Sam and Cosmo ran over and grabbed White. Cosmo grabbed White by his hair and kneed him in the face. Blood spurted from White's nose and he went down. Jim, Sam and Cosmo started kicking White. Sam and Cosmo concentrated on the torso and Jim kicked him in the head.

Finally they stopped kicking and Jim said, "Set him up." Sam and Cosmo grabbed White and brought him up onto his knees. "Let him go."

Sam and Cosmo let go of White and Jim got a running start and kicked White right in the face with his knee. White went down and didn't move. Sam checked for a pulse and didn't find any. "His neck's broke."

"Good. At least the fucker's not walking away." Jim said.

/Back Outside/

Jim, Sam and Cosmo walked back outside and found Khandi sitting in the Charger with Little Jimmy on her lap. Jim walked over to the car. "How's he doing?" Jim asked.

"Better. He told me he bit White. He was proud of that." Khandi said smiling.

"He has a reason to be. He's a tough little guy." Jim said.

Just then Sheriff Burdick showed up. "I can't believe you guys. Do you all wake up in the morning and say to each other: How are we gonna mess up the Sheriff's day today? Gee I don't know. Ooh look over there. Let's kill three fat people... and leave them on the street." Burdick yelled.

"And one asshole upstairs." Cosmo added.

"But the guys on the street were dead before we ran over them." Jim said.

"It doesn't matter whether they were dead or not, goddamn it! Every time you leave a corpse on the street... ...I have to get CSI to come to see what happened. Then I gotta get detectives. See? They're detecting shit. Then I gotta get these forensic guys to stick them back in the bag! Jesus Christ!"

"These aren't normal corpses." Sam said.

"If I threw you out of a speeding ice truck... ...and then ran over your head, you wouldn't be normal either."

"Ben we got the guy. He's the one that stole the fucking morgue van." Jim said.

"Great! But I still have to explain all this to the mayor."

"So there's a few corpses on the road. We took a psychopath off the streets for good." Cosmo said.

"Okay. I want all your reports on my desk by the end of the day. No excuses!" Burdick left and everyone piled in the car.

"Can you believe that, asshole. We almost get killed and he's worried about clean-up." Cosmo stated.

"Don't worry about it, Cos." Khandi said.

"Yeah. How's the little guy doing?"

"A little shaken but he's okay."

Jim put the car in drive and pulled away. All they wanted to do right now was go home and take some much needed time off.

**TBC…**


	66. Table Stakes

**AUTHOR NOTE: **We will be re-doing some (unknown at this time how many) eps of CSI Vegas. So yeah hope ya like this.

**Chapter 66**

**Table Stakes**

It was, nighttime, now in the city of Las Vegas which, as we all know never sleeps. At the Richmond Mansion a place where people with money came to mingle when there was a party to be had were here. Patrick Haynes mingled with his party guests, the cream of Las Vegas' society. He spoke up, "Nice suit." He said to one of the guest as he made his way around the floor with a champagne glass in his hand and smiled when he saw a familiar face, "Welcome." He said to Sheriff Ben Burdick.

Burdick smiled, "Congratulations, Patrick."

"Well, thank you, Sheriff. Your presence here means a lot tonight." Patrick answered, and walked over to Mrs. Burton.

Just then Mrs. Burton, "Is that for me?" she asked.

"Are you talking about the glass or the bubble?" he asked.

"I was talking about the smile on your face." She answered.

Patrick laughed, "Well, if I'm smiling, it's because we raised $1.6 million for Mrs. Richmond's Burn Center tonight." Behind them, he saw Amanda Haynes step up to the side. He handed a glass to Mrs. Burton, "That sort of generosity deserves a raise of the glass, huh?" he asked as he turned and raised his glass to the large portrait of Portia Richmond hanging on the wall, "To Portia."

Mrs. Burton raised her glass, "To Portia."

Patrick commented, "It's a shame she couldn't be here tonight." He said and watched Amanda Haynes making her way towards Patrick, "Hey," he said as they moved off, "We did it."

"We sure did." She answered.

Patrick turned and kissed her

Outside there was a woman screaming, everyone rushed towards the glass windows to see what had happened. In the pool, a woman floated head down. Dead. Everyone rushed outside to have a looksy. Patrick and Amanda Haynes made their way towards the side of the pool to have their own look.

/Table Stakes/

One of the officers walked into the pool to get the body. He flipped the dead woman over and pulled her towards the side. Grissom walked over along the side of the pool. In the background, officers kept the party attendees gathered away from the pool, "Excuse me," Grissom said walking over to Burdick, Khandi and Jim, "Nice tux, Sheriff."

"Do you know whose house this is?" Burdick asked.

"To know this town is to know its celebrities, and their histories. Portia Richmond was a legendary…" Grissom started.

"Yada, yada." Khandi interrupted.

"Well, that's not her." Burdick commented.

"Maybe thirty years ago when she was the headliner at the Lido de Paris," Jim said, standing beside Khandi.

Grissom replied, "Who found her?"

"Gil, take a look around." Khandi answered.

Jim sighed, "This is going to take all night."

Grissom turned to Khandi and Jim, "Come for the hors d'oeuvres," he said and looked around, "… stay for the interrogation."

/Table Stakes/

Grissom walked into the house from the pool. He was on the phone, "Yes, sir. Well, I'll do my best." He said as he crossed the lobby hanging up his cell phone and headed out the front door just as the Tahoe carrying the others from the team parked. And exited the car, "All right you guys, like I said on the phone, it was a big party and it's a huge house so we're going to divide and conquer." Grissom explained, "Nick, tonight you do the overall sketches, all right? Catherine and Warrick, you got the pool area." Grissom stated as he turned around a left.

"I'll take the shallow end," Catherine smiled to Warrick.

"Guess I'm going deep." Warrick replied as Catherine opened the door to the Tahoe and got her things.

/Table Stakes/

Catherine was walking along the side of the shallow end of the pool, looking at the sides and into the water. Warrick was snapping a picture, and then looked out into the pool. He saw something in the water that caught his attention. He moved in closer for a better look and now he definitely saw something shining at the bottom of the pool. He took a picture of the item in the pool.

Nick stepped in to the lagoon and looked at the fish inside the small pool, Grissom was standing next to him; "I wonder how much it costs to feed all these fish." Nick asked. Grissom didn't say anything, but looked at Nick's sketchpad. Nick looked back at Grissom and nodded, "Hmm? Right…" Nick said and turned to his pad and started the sketch. Grissom turned and walked away.

Catherine knelt down on the grass and found something red. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a fake nail.

Warrick looked around and took off his shirt. He walked into the water, and then when he got deep enough, he drove in. He swam over to the shiny thing at the bottom of the pool and picked it up. It had the letters: CM engraved on it.

Nick and Grissom walked over along the side of the pool. Nick chuckled and turned to Grissom. Warrick broke the surface, "Marco?" Nick called out.

"Polo." Warrick answered as he stood up in the pool.

"You want to get out of there, sir?" Nick teased, "Pool closed at sundown."

Catherine now just had to join in, "Can I get you a towel, sir?"

Warrick walked out of the pool, "Yeah, please." Warrick answered dryly.

Grissom didn't play along, "What'd you find?" he asked.

Warrick showed them the cuff link, "Looks like a cuff link. Initials 'CM'."

Grissom took it and looked at it. They all did, "Turquoise and silver. Breaks down the regionality to the southwest -- maybe Arizona, New Mexico, Texas." Catherine commented.

"Good catch, pal. You get the guest list. Check for C.M.s." Grissom smiled and left.

Warrick looked at the rest, "I'm going to be wet all night." He said wrapping his arms around himself.

/Autopsy/

Grissom opened the autopsy room door and walked in, a puzzled look came upon his face. Inside he found, Robbins hunched over the far counter, a machine whirring, "I detect a bitter alkaloid." Grissom called out.

Robbins spoke, "Don't tell anybody. My weakness." He turned around to show a coffee machine. He held out a coffee mug to Grissom, "One macchiato tall."

"Coffee machine courtesy of the city, I presume?"

"When the coroner asks for something, they don't question it."

"Cheers."

"Cheers." Robbins added.

Just then Khandi walked in, "Hey, guys. Did I miss anything?"

Grissom shook his head, and the three of them walked over to the body, "Have we I.D.'d her yet?"

"Working on it. She's had a few upgrades. Submalar augmentation. Rhinoplasty. Silicone breasts."

Khandi raised her eyebrow as Grissom spoke, "Run a serial number on the implants. Instant I.D." he said as he lifted the sheet to look under it.

"Our field's come a long way, hasn't it?" Robbins asked.

Khandi shook her head, "Better then in the 50's. But what else did you find?"

"Got a whole menu here. Petechiael hemorrhaging, bruising around the neck broken hyoid bone."

"So?" Khandi asked.

"She was strangled." Grissom answered.

Robbins shook his head, "No water in the lungs. She was dead before she hit the water." He said then took a sip of his coffee.

"Coffee over the dead." Khandi commented.

"Strangulation's a man's crime." Grissom commented.

Khandi shook her head, "Not necessarily."

"Do me a favor, Doc. Photograph her injuries. Run a sex assault kit. Include infrared for subdural bruising." Girssom asked as he took a step away to leave, but Robbins stopped him by taking the mug back.

"This is our little secret." Robbins stated. Grissom looked seriously at Robbins, the nodded his head, and left the room.

Khandi hadn't left yet and looked at Robbins, "Yeah, only if you share it."

/Richmond Mansion/

Warrick was inside putting his clothes back on. Catherine walked in and she had just got off the phone, "Hey" she said to Warrick.

"Hi," Warrick replied.

"419 at the Sphere, glass elevator. Your on it." Catherine stated.

Warrick frowned, "This is a big case. I'm in a groove here."

"Well, groove on down to The Strip." Catherine smirked.

Warrick was disappointed, "What happened to 'you cross the tape, you go the distance'?"

Catherine started to dial Sara's phone number on her cell, "I was probably saying that to get you to service my needs at the time," she said and held her cell phone up to her ear as it started to ring.

"Great." Warrick commented.

"Hello?" Sara's voice rang through he cell phone.

"Hey, Sara. You sleeping?" Catherine said in to the cell phone and turned and walked away. Warrick continued to get dressed, with a gruff look on his face.

/Living Room/

Jim and Khandi were interviewing Patrick and Amanda Haynes, "Excuse us for a minute." Khandi said, and her and Jim walked towards Grissom and Catherine.

"Hi." Jim said to Catherine and Grissom, "Well, we got the horsepower on everybody here. 99 percent of the people know nothing, saw nothing. Big surprise there."

"Deaf, dumb and blind." Khandi added.

"What about Portia Richmond?" Grissom asked as they glanced over at the portrait.

"Well, according to her friends she's been romancing some young stallion for over a month. She's in love. She's cruising the Mediterranean on some yacht, eating cheese cubes. Got a couple watching the house. Apparently, she often takes in strays." Jim explained.

"Mr. And Mrs. Haynes," Khandi said introducing them, "This is Gilbert Grissom and Catherine Willows. They're from the crime lab." Grissom glared at Khandi.

"Hi." Catherine greeted.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few more questions?" Jim asked.

"By all means." Patrick answered.

"How is it that you know Portia Richmond?" Grissom asked.

Amanda was the one who answered, "Oh, we met her at the Murado at the top of the Mediterranean."

By now Jim was sitting in a chair, Khandi was sitting on the arm of the same chair that Jim was sitting in, Patrick and Amanda were sitting on the couch. And Grissom and Catherine were sitting on the love seat; "You need an oil well in your backyard to belong to that place." Jim commented.

"Private club fifty grand a year just to walk through the door." Khandi added.

"But worth every penny." Patrick smiled.

"It was like we'd known Portia all our lives." Amanda smiled then laughed, "Has that ever happened to you?"

Grissom shook his head, "No."

"We were new in town. Portia introduced us around, and took us under her wing." Patrick explained.

"We were from back east and we had mutual acquaintances." Amanda added.

"And you're house-sitting? Or you're living in?" Khandi asked.

"House-sitting while hunting for our own place. Portia refused to take any money from us." Patrick answered.

"She wouldn't even let us pay for a dinner." Added Amanda.

Patrick started to explain, "That's why, when she took off to Europe..."

"This charity event." Amanda added.

"It's the least we could do. After all, we know how to throw a party." Patrick explained.

"You can say that again." Jim commented.

"Did you know the deceased woman?" Catherine asked.

"No." Patrick answered.

"And you, miss?" Grissom asked.

"Well, as far as I know she wasn't even on the guest list." Amanda answered.

No one said anything for a few seconds then Patrick asked, "Something wrong?"

"Yes," Grissom asked, "A woman's dead."

/Mediterranean Hotel – Showroom – Backstage/

Grissom and Khandi stood backstage from the showroom where Lacey Duvall worked talking with the stage manager. An entire line of showgirls in full outfits walked by the group, "Lacey Duvall murdered. She was here last night. Unbelievable."

"Could you put us in touch with someone who was close to her?" Khandi asked, as the women walked by; Grissom's jaw dropped and he stared at the women.

"Sure. Rachel Carson. They were best friends. Like sisters. She's in back. Follow me." The stage manager said as he pushed past them to lead them to the back.

Khandi moved to follow the manager and noticed Grissom was still staring at the women, he mouth hanging open, "Close your mouth. One Cosmo's enough."

/Dressing Room/

Khandi was interviewing Rachel Carson while Grissom looked around the dressing room; "She was seeing some rich married guy."

"Does this guy have a name?" Khandi asked.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't tell me. You know; that's the thing that was so weird. He refused to tell her anything about himself. Anything. I told her it gave me the creeps but you couldn't talk to her. You know?" Rachel explained.

Grissom looked at Lacy Duvall's dressing table space on which she had a small framed plaque reading: Lacey Duvall Promoted.

"Turned on by the mystery and the sex. I've been there." Khandi answered, she was there. She felt that way the first time she met Jim.

On the table top, he saw something interesting. He reached into his pocket for his gloves and started to put them on. A dancer pushed the curtain aside and walked in, "Hi." She said to Grissom. Grissom looked up, surprised. The dancer smiled, "Do you need a hand with that?" she asked.

Grissom glanced down at the latex gloves he was putting on, "Uh… no, thanks. I'll be fine."

"Are you a doctor?"

"Of sorts. I'm just, um… looking around."

"See anything you like?"

Grissom glanced at her, "Yes. I do." He said then turned back to the dressing table and sat down. He reached to the back of the table and picked up the music box. The dancer watched him for a moment, then walked away. He opened the music box and it started to play Waltz Of The Flowers, "Khandi?" Grissom asked.

"What?" Khandi asked turning around.

"Tchaikovsky's 'Waltz Of The Flowers'." Grissom answered.

Khandi raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is that?" then she noticed his smile, "Okay, what's with that smile?"

Grissom looked at the underside of the box which had an engraved plaque that read: To my Beloved Portia / Your husband, L / March 7, 1969. Grissom looked back at Khandi; "It's playing our song."

Khandi raised an eyebrow again, "Gil, _we_ don't have a song."

"Well, we do now."

"Oh, yeah. Jimmy's going to be really impressed with that." Khandi mumbled.

/Hotel – Hallway By Glass Elevator/

Warrick rides up the escalator to the floor, "Cosmo."

"What the hell happened? You get kicked from first class?" Cosmo asked.

"No. I do my best work solo," Warrick answered, "On the clock, that is. What you got?"

Cosmo turned and lead Warrick back to where the body was; "Walk-through. Plan sight. Idiotic move."

Warrick put his kit down and looked at the body, "All around the ten-ring, once between the eyes. Entry wound give you anything? Small caliber?"

"How the fuck would I know?" Cosmo asked, "Like you said, you do your _best_ work solo. You tell me." Warrick glared at Cosmo, and then took out his flashlight to approach the body. He knelt down and looked around, "So what the fuck do you think?"

"Professional hit." Warrick answered, "Times have changed since the canary days, huh?"

"What the hell is 'Canary days'?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah. Brass used to tell me, back in the day when the mob would make a hit they'd leave a canary, 'cause the guy sang."

"And the fucking quarter stands for?"

"'Call someone who cares.'"

"It's almost like the guy wants to get caught. Or is just plain stupid."

"When you leave a gun, you know it's clean. The gun just traces back to itself."

"The asshole cut you off at the knees. So what are you gonna do?"

"All I can do – follow protocol." Warrick answered looking at the elevator panel.

"You're shitting me. You're gonna print the entire fucking elevator?"

"It's like the circle bar on Friday night… three million people on top of each other."

**TBC…**


	67. Cheerleader

**Chapter 67**

**Cheerleader**

Grissom was sitting in his office, back behind his desk looking at the music box that they had gotten from the dressing room. When Khandi walked in to his office, "Let me guess: You're wondering why Lacey Duvall had a music box engraved to Portia Richmond."

"You think?" Grissom asked.

"Maybe it could be as simple as they knew each other and she gave it to her."

"If they knew each other, why wasn't she on the guest list?" Grissom asked as he flipped the box over to show the plaque, "March 7, 1969, mean anything to you? Meant something to the Richmond's."

"You know, since Jimmy and I got married. On our anniversary he always gives me a sterling sliver bracelet." She said looking down at the last one he gave her.

"Music box, silver bracelet, its all the same thing -- its tradition. And the joy of tradition is in the constant repetition."

"Sure…"

/Hallway/

Sara and Nick were walking down the hallway. Nick had his arm around her. Sara was upset that she got called in on her day off, "What am I? …working food and beverage at one of the hotels? I haven't had a day off in three weeks. I mean, if they're going to call me in, throw me a bone. Give me the 419 on the elevator."

Nick smiled at her, "Someone's bitter."

"I'm tired, Nicky."

"Aww, you? Tired? You never sleep, let alone let me sleep." Nick laughed, and Sara let out a big yawn. Nick smirked, thoroughly enjoying himself, "Nice. Nice." They both walked into the DNA Lab. Greg was sitting in his chair and turned the music on and up. He swung around, completely hyped up as the music blared in his lab.

Nick looked at Greg, "What up, G?"

"You're awake. I hate you."

Greg smiled, "A couple of glasses of merlot. Rack of lamb on my day off. I slept like a baby yesterday." He stated then looked at Sara,

"You look horrible."

"Thanks, Greg." Sara muttered.

Greg nodded at Nick, "Don't look at me. I've got 'sunshine' all night." Nick said and glanced over at Sara who smiled slightly, definitely catching exactly who he was calling 'Sunshine'. Then he continued, "Check for DNA in the sexual assault kit and the fingernail, please."

"Everything has to be in CODIS ASAP." Sara stated.

Greg raised his eyebrows, "Oh, is that all? I want to know who's going to authorize my overtime?"

"Suck it up, Greg. You're well-rested." Sara replied and walked away.

Greg looked over at Nick who hadn't said anything, "You want a valium for her?"

Sara who was in the hallway yelled at Greg, "I heard that!"

Nick smiled and then turned running after Sara, "Hey! Wait up!"

/Richmond Mansion – Library/

Khandi and Grissom were walking up to a display case. Grissom handed Khandi a pair of latex glove. She put them on and opened up the display case and grabbed one of the many music boxes on the shelves. She flipped it over and looked at the underside. She looked at Grissom, "March 7th, 1973."

Grissom put on his glasses and then grabbed another music box and checked the inscription under it, "March 7th, 1981."

Khandi checked another, "March 7th, 1956." And then she checked another, "Same date. Different year."

"I bet he gave her one every anniversary until he died." Grissom commented.

"She wouldn't give away a gift this sentimental." Khandi frowned, as she picked up another music box and opened it. "It's not playing _our _song." Khandi smirked at Grissom.

In the background, there was a thumping sound coming from somewhere in the house. Grissom noticed it and stepped away to locate the sound. Khandi closed the music box and the thumping sound was heard again.

Grissom heard it coming from upstairs. Khandi put the music box back and joined Grissom.

"The seal on the door wasn't broken." Khandi said.

The sounds continued. Grissom took off his glasses and headed upstairs. They both walked cautiously up the staircase where the thumping sounds got louder.

Khandi approached the bedroom door, which was slightly open. There was heavy breathing and some groaning coming from inside. Khandi knocked lightly on the door. "Las Vegas Police Department." she called out.

She pushed the door open and found Patrick and Amanda Haynes on the couch. They looked up at Khandi and Grissom in the doorway. Khandi closed the door on them.

"Caught in the act." Khandi said.

"I think that was the point." Grissom replied.

"Oh, yeah." Khandi turned to walk away. Grissom followed.

/CSI - BREAK ROOM/

SARA sat at the break room table. Nick handed her a cup of coffee and she shook her head. "No, I can't drink any more coffee. My body clock is so screwed up. I just want a steak and a shot."

"Tut's Tomb. Steak and eggs, $1.99." Nick said and took a sip of coffee.

"Food? Good idea. You're on."

Greg burst into the room. "It's what I live for. You guys are never going to believe this. You ready?" Greg asked hyped up.

"So much for the steak. I'll take the coffee." Nick handed Sara the cup of coffee.

"Yeah. Okay, sexual assault kit on Lacey Duvall -- dead showgirl -- came back positive for semen, but that's nothing. Ran it through CODIS. Seminal DNA matches a cold case from Texas." Greg said excitedly. "A dead cheerleader! Ten years ago!"

Nick laughed. "Two for one."

"Okay, I'm up." Sara said.

Greg cheered with excitement, then rushed out of the room.

/RICHMOND MANSION - LIVING ROOM/

Grissom was on the phone in the lobby when Jim walked into the house. Khandi was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, honey." Jim said.

"Hi, sweetie." Khandi replied.

"Sir, I have four criminalists working on this. No ... as soon as we find something tangible I'll call you, I promise." Grissom said and hung up.

"Sheriff?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, he calls me every hour. I can't get anything done." Grissom said.

"Every half for me." Jim replied.

Khandi watched as Patrick and Amanda Haynes walked down the staircase in their robes. "I hope we didn't embarrass you." Patrick said.

"A little late for that." Khandi stated.

Jim looked over at Grissom who looked away. He looked over at Khandi who turned around to meet his gaze. "Yeah, uh ... hi." Jim said. Amanda sat down while Patrick got them something to drink. "I just have a few more questions about the whereabouts of Mrs. Richmond."

"Fire away. Drinks for anybody else?" Patrick asked.

"No, thank you." Grissom said.

Jim cleared his throat. Patrick put an open bottle of water with a straw on the table in front of Amanda. Grissom eyed the straw. Patrick took a seat next to Amanda.

"So, let's, uh ... let's just take baby steps. Where is she?" Jim asked.

"On a yacht somewhere in the Greek Isles." Patrick answered.

"And if someone wanted to reach her?" Jim asked.

"You have a compass?" Patrick asked

"Yeah." Jim said.

"She's incommunicado." Patrick replied.

"Big word." Khandi said and then mumbled, "For such a small man."

The comment didn't go unnoticed by Jim, who glanced at Khandi and gave her an approving smile.

"Have we done something wrong?" Amanda asked and then took a sip of her water. Grissom watched her. She noticed. "What?" she asked.

"May I have your straw?" Grissom asked. Amanda looked at Grissom, amused. "I ... I collect them." She laughed, then gave him her straw. "Thank you. Oh ... mind if I look around a little?"

"Have at it." Patrick said.

/RICHMOND MANSION - MASTER BEDROOM/

Catherine had shown up to assist Grissom in the master bedroom. "The Hostess' bedroom." Grissom said.

"Mm-hmm." Catherin replied.

"Too kinky."

"Let me see if Portia took her bathing suit with her." Catherine walked in and looked for the closet. "Here we go." She put her kit down and turned on the light. Grissom looked around the bedroom. "We've got a bathing suit, lingerie, jewels, wallet, bags ... I'm not so sure she's gone anywhere."

"Shall we do the room, too?" Grissom asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Khandi and I found Mr. and Mrs. Haynes, let's say, enjoying each other."

"Oh, so that's what you meant by "too kinky"." Catherine stated. Grissom turned to look at her.

They started "doing" the room and Grissom got on his hands and knees to examine the floor where the carpet met the wall. Catherine looked on Portia Richmond's dresser. Grissom found a safety pin in the carpet. Catherine checked the sink drain.

Grissom looked through the scarves in the dresser drawer. Catherine lifted the sheets and examined the bed. Grissom looked around the room. Catherine lifted up the pillows.

Grissom lowered the make-up kit cover and stood. He sighed, then looked over at the fireplace. He walked over and looked into the fireplace where he found something. In the gravel just outside the fire, Grissom picked up a tooth.

"I think the tooth fairy might have just left us a piece of Portia Richmond." Grissom said.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Take a look."

Catherine walked over. "Ugh. I guess now we have two cases. We've got a body without a murderer and a murder without a body."

/CSI - DNA LAB/

Greg stared at the tooth. "Oh, man, I got to get a raise for this." he said.

"Greg ... why don't you start the DNA profile on the tooth so that we can tell if it's Portia Richmond." Catherine said.

"Okay, well, but getting the DNA from the tooth is going to be easy. What am I supposed to compare it to?" Greg asked.

"How about the toothbrush and the hairbrush that we took from her vanity?" Catherine said.

"Why don't you go talk to the dead-end twins over there?" Greg said and pointed to the scope.

Grissom and Catherine both head in that direction. They looked through the scope and found nothing. Both were clean.

"Nothing. Hmm." Catherine said and changed places with Grissom. "So, either she's extremely hygienic, or..."

"... Somebody did some serious spring cleaning." Grissom finished.

"If you want to know if it's Portia you got to get the DNA somewhere." Greg stated.

/THE LIBERACE MUSEUM/

Jim, Khandi and Catherine walked into the Liberace Museum. "I can't believe I've been in this town twenty years and I've never seen the Liberace Museum." Catherine said.

"That's funny. I was just here a couple days ago." Jim said.

"Yeah, you also took me here on our first date." Khandi added. Catherine looked at Jim and Khandi. "I believe it." Catherine said.

/Flashback/

The first time Khandi walked into Jim's office he knew there was something special about her. They hit it off right from the start. Khandi had been working at the LVPD for three months before Jim got up enough nerve to ask her out.

Jim was walking by the break room when he saw her having a cup of coffee. He decided now was his chance. "Hey, Khandi." Jim said as he entered and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Hi, Jim."

"So, how is everything going?" Jim asked and took a seat across from her at the table.

"I'm adjusting." Khandi said taking a sip from her cup.

"Vegas isn't so bad. Once you get used to it, it's like you've been here all your life."

"I don't know. It's still all so new to me."

"You know, I could show you around. And maybe we could have dinner afterwards."

"Jim, are you asking me out?" Khandi asked.

"Uh... well... I guess so, yeah. But you know you don't..."

"Jim?" Khandi said interrupting him.

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to go out with you. I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me."

"You were?"

"Yeah. Can I confess something?"

"I'm no priest. But sure, go ahead."

"I've liked you since that first day in your office."

"Really?" Jim said surprised.

"Don't sound so shocked, Jim. You're a very attractive man."

Jim blushed and could feel the blood rushing to his head. The one between his ears. "Well, then, when's your next day off?" Jim asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Me too. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Seven sounds great."

They held each other's gaze for a moment until Jim stood up. "Well, I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Bye Jim."

"Bye Khandi." Jim said and left the break room feeling about twenty years younger.

/Flashback - Next Night/

Jim walked up to Khandi's front door and was as nervous as a virgin on Prom night. He stood in front of the door for what seemed like an eternity, when it opened. "Were you going to knock or did I have to guess when you were there?" Khandi asked.

"Sorry. Oh, these are for you." Jim said and handed Khandi a bouquet of Lilies.

"They're beautiful, Jim." Khandi said taking the flowers.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." Jim stated and followed Khandi into the house.

"Lillies are my favorite. How did you know?"

"I've very observant."

"You must be. Would you like a drink?"

"Beer. If you have it."

Khandi walked into her kitchen and came back with two Buds. She handed one to Jim and they sat down on the couch. The beer was ice cold and went down quickly. When they were finished Jim asked, "Well, are you ready to see Vegas?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Khandi replied.

/Flashback - Later/

Jim had taken Khandi all over the city. He showed her all the top notch hotels and casinos. They walked along the Strip and took in the lights. Even caught the light show on Fremont Street.

Finally Jim thought he'd be silly and take Khandi to see the memorabilia of a Vegas legend: Liberace. They walked in and Khandi couldn't believe her eyes. "You took me to the Liberace Museum?"

"Yeah. I thought it'd be fun."

"You're nuts, Jimmy." That was the first moment Khandi called him Jimmy. But it would not be the last. "So what's next? Sigfried & Roy's Secret Garden?" Khandi asked and burst out laughing.

"You laugh. But I could get us a private tour."

"Oooh a man with connections. I like that." Khandi said still laughing.

"All right let's get out of here before you split your side or something from laughing so hard."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. I just can't believe it. The Liberace Museum."

Jim didn't say anything. He was just glad that she was out, laughing and having a great time. But he was even happier that she was having that great time with him.

/Back to Present/

It was Jim who was thinking about their first date. Now he couldn't believe he was married to her and they had a family. Khandi has truly made Jim a very happy man.

They were being given a tour by the curator named Tony Mumms. "We have all of Liberace's costumes on display here. This one, for example, worn by Mr. Liberace in the 1984 world's fair in New Orleans.

"Lovely." Catherine said.

"Mmm. Did you ever see one of the old shows? The Lido in the '50s?" Tony asked.

"Before our time." Khandi answered.

"You weren't even born then, of course. Every dancer was from France. The attention to detail in the costumes was unparalleled. And the audience dressed to the nines."

"Oh, yeah." Catherine said.

"The town was different then. The other great cities -- New York, Chicago, London -- they restored. But in this town, they destroy. Hmm. So you want to see what belonged to Portia Richmond?"

"Yes, please." Khandi said.

Tony lifted his arm to indicate the display to the side of them. "Folies Bergere, 1959."

They walked over to look at it. Jim cleared his throat. "Yeah ... um, looks heavy." Jim observed.

"Imagine that on your head, two shows a night. She used over fifteen combs and various epoxies and glues. They damn near had to drive a spike in her head to keep it from falling off.

Catherine leaned in close to examine under the headpiece.

"Ow." Khandi commented.

"She lost all her hair." Tony said.

Catherine turned around to look at the curator. She reached out and lifted up the headpiece. "DNA heaven." Catherine said.

**TBC...**


	68. Blood Relatives

**Chapter 68**

**Blood Relatives**

/CSI - HALLWAY/

Warrick walked through the hallway and Shibley called out to him. "Warrick. Personal artifacts from your elevator victim." He held out an envelope for Warrick.

"Cool. You got an I.D. for me?"

"The driver's license is local. Tyson Green, 35. Can't drive without corrective lenses."

"Too bad he wasn't driving that elevator." They walked into the evidence vault and opened the envelope. The evidence bags spilled out onto the table. Warrick picked up the bag with the money in it. "Ooh! Chicago bankroll."

"This guy's not from out of town." Shiley said.

"No, that's just a term. Old school." The next envelope he picked up was a receipt from the Hotel & Casino, Complementary Dinner Pass. " 'Shrimp cocktail appetizer. Surf & turf dinner. Two glasses of wine'. All comped." He flipped it over and it's dated, 2/4/06 for 2 people.

"Free food. Nice." Shibley took the envelope.

"It ain't free, believe me." The next envelope he picked up was a Casino Credit Marker #150328 for $400.00, also dated 2/4/06. Warrick was silent as he looked at the marker. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He opened the envelope and leafed through the markers. "Been a long time since I seen these."

Footsteps approached the evidence vault. "Hey, Rick. Just talked to Bobby D. He ran that .22 from the elevator. Serial number came back -- Vincent Morgan. Lives on the west side." Cosmo informed him.

Warrick nodded. "Cool."

"You coming? Or what?" Cosmo asked.

Warrick handed Shibley the credit markers. "Yeah. Will you log these for me?"

"Yeah." Shibley replied.

/CSI - PRINT LAB/

Cosmo and Warrick walked out into the hallway. They passed the print lab on their way out. Warrick doubled back and popped into the print lab doorway. "Mandy, you got any prints off of that quarter I found on the vic?"

"Still working on it, Warrick. I don't work one case a day." Mandy replied without looking up.

Warrick turned and left.

/CSI - LAYOUT ROOM/

Nick opened the IssEx Box. The computer Sara was working on beeped. "Bingo. Well, that only took 45 minutes."

"Aw, still tired, honey?" Nick asked with a smirk. "What do you got?"

A message box appears on screen with the following: Haynes, Patrick SS#5688556267 DOB 1/10/1990 Deceased 8/15/1990 Age: 8 months

"A hit off Patrick Haynes' social security number. There's only one problem. He's an eight-month-old infant that died ten years ago.

"Same social? You're sure?"

Sara didn't answer, but gave him a look. Nick nodded, then opened the box in front of him. It was a file. He opened the file and was extremely pleased by what he saw. "Bam!"

"Something good, Nicky?"

"Oh, yeah."

/CSI - DNA LAB/

With the Portia Richmond hairpiece on his head, Greg came dancing out in the hallway. He kicked and swiveled his hips. "Match, boom, match, boom!" Khandi turned the corner and stopped when she saw Greg. "Match, boom - boom - match."

Khandi smiled. "Hey, Greggo? You might stick to your day job. And you want to take that thing off your head? It's evidence."

"Cool your jets, Khan. I already got all the evidence out of it. Now ... it's all woman. Did you ever wear one of these before you were a cop?"

"Yeah, Greg. I wore one everyday to my college classes." Khandi said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Ooh. Fiesty."

Standing behind Greg was Grissom. Khandi saw him and cleared her throat. Greg turned around and found himself face to face with Grissom. He took the headpiece off of his head and reported. "I, uh, compared the DNA from the tooth with hair follicles found inside the headdress. I think we have a match, sir. And I think we may have a homicide. Excuse me."

Greg stepped back into his lab. Khandi suppressed a grin and looked at Grissom.

/MGM GRAND HOTEL - VALET AREA/

Cosmo and Warrick question Vincent Morgan. Cosmo was on the phone. "So, did I, like, break the law by not reporting it?" Morgan asked.

"It's a good idea that, when your house is robbed you report that your registered gun was stolen." Warrick said.

Cosmo turned to Warrick. "Guy's story checks out. He was robbed." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, look, my wife -- she's not real comfortable about having the gun in the house ever since we had our boy and I told her that I'd gotten rid of it but I never did. I mean, man, the last thing I ever expected was it'd be used in a murder."

"We're going to keep your name on ice for a while. Thanks for your time." Warrick said.

"Hey, thanks. Right on." Morgan shouted to another Valet. "Oh, hey, bring up car 309!"

Cosmo and Warrick walked away from the parking area. "Nobody kills anybody with their registered gun anymore." Warrick said.

"Isn't that the truth. If they did we'd solve a lot more cases." Cosmo stated.

/RESTAURANT/

Khandi and Grissom walked into the restaurant to meet up with Jim. "Jimmy ..." Khandi said.

"Hey. We got the whole place clocked. Keeping an eye on the Haynes couple. Sheriff doesn't want them skipping town." Jim replied.

"And neither do we. We have a strong suspicion Portia Richmond is dead." Grissom stated.

Jim turned back to watching the Haynes' at their table. They watched as they get up to leave. Amanda draped her coat over a stole on a chair. She kissed Patrick, then turned to grab her coat. She picked up both coats, then headed out the door.

"Did you see that?" Khandi asked.

"They're on the grift." Grissom replied.

"She took that fur from right under their noses." Khandi said.

The Haynes' turned the corner and ran into Jim. "Hi. May we check your coats?" Grissom asked.

/LVPD - INTERROGATION ROOM/

Jim, Khandi and Grissom interview Patrick Haynes. "What are you, a couple of kleptos?" Jim asked.

"I don't follow." Patrick said.

"A $5,000 stole your wife stole? What, are you guys in business?"

"Amanda didn't know she had even taken it till Mr. Grissom here told her."

"Is that kind of like the guy who, uh walks out of the auto mall with a nissan sentra in his pocket?"

"Why am I here? Why?" Patrick asked.

"Jim ... may I? Mr. Haynes, we ran a sexual assault kit on Lacey Duvall. We found semen. Can you explain that?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, my wife's not here. Time to convert lies into The Truth. I had sex with Lacey before the party."

"Would you mind giving us a DNA sample?" Grissom asked.

"No. My relationship with Lacey was purely sexual. It was good sex. Well ... great sex. Whenever we could steal a moment, uh, we did. Just like an addiction."

"Well, in addition to exchanging bodily fluids did you exchange gifts?" Khandi asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Just answer the question." Jim said.

"No. No. I never gave her anything."

"We found a music box in Lacey Duvall's dressing area that belonged to Portia Richmond. Did you give it to her?" Grissom asked.

"Honestly ... no. Those music boxes belonged to Portia, not to me. But Lacey had been by the house and she did admire them."

"You saying that she lifted it?" Jim asked.

Patrick shrugged. "Human nature. We always covet what we can't have."

Grissom pushed away from the wall and looked at Patrick. "What did you covet from Portia Richmond?"

Patrick looked uncertain and took a breath to say something ... just as the door to the room opened and Nick walked in. "Grissom?" Grissom turned to look at Nick. "Can I talk to you?"

Grissom turned back to look at Patrick who was now leaning back in his chair; much more comfortable than he was a moment before. He smirked at Grissom and Grissom turned and headed for the door.

/HALLWAY/

Nick stepped out into the hallway and waited for Grissom. Grissom slammed the door shut. "Are you looking for work?" Grissom asked angrily.

"I just ..."

"The sign says, "Do Not Enter," Nick. You can't read anymore? You're blind? What?"

"Grissom, this is important."

"This is important. Sometimes in interrogations, Nick, you get one chance, one answer. And while I'm out here screwing around with you he's in there thinking up an answer that he didn't have before you walked in."

"We matched the DNA taken from Lacey Duvall to a cold case in Texas ten years ago."

"And?" Grissom asked.

"The suspect's name was Chad Matthews."

"C.M. The cuff link. Okay, I'm starting to forgive you."

"Sara ran Patrick Haynes' social. The real Haynes is deceased. So Patrick Haynes is Chad Matthews and Chad Matthews is on the run."

Grissom winced at Nick's mention of Sara but let it go. "And he just ran into us."

/HOTEL - LOBBY/

A man walking by the Sheriff and shook his hand as he walked past. "Good morning. Nice to have you back." Burdick said. Grissom walked up to Burdick. "Do you have any idea what the hot topic of conversation is going to be when I walk into that breakfast?" "You're announcing your candidacy for Mayor?" Grissom asked.

"That's cute. Patrick Haynes is in custody. Does he have anything to do with Portia Richmond's vanishing act?"

"Haynes is in lockup awaiting extradition to Texas on an unrelated matter."

"So, in the meanwhile we're questioning him in connection with Portia Richmond's disappearance."

Grissom smiled. "You know, I think you're going to get my vote for mayor."

"What have we got on Richmond?"

"A canine."

"Her dog."

"Her tooth."

Burdick nodded. "What about the rest of her?"

"Still looking."

"Well, look harder, 'cause if someone leaks it to the press that she's dead and then she gets off a lear jet at McCarran with a tan, we're both going to have egg on our face and I'm going to hold you responsible. Portia Richmond got me elected, Grissom. I was at her party. Do you see what this does to me?"

"Evidence is like fine wine, Ben. You can't just open the bottle and drink it. You got to let it breathe."

"Look, I'm going to lay this on the line right here and now. You find me Portia Richmond or you find me a motive for her murder 'cause I'm in your kitchen till it's solved." Burdick said and left.

/CSI - GRISSOM'S OFFICE/

Jim and Khandi were in Grissom's office waiting for him. Jim was looking in a mircroscpoe and Khandi was looking at his fetal pig in the jar. "Have you seen this?" Khandi asked.

"If you've been in this office, you've seen his pig." Jim stated.

"We've had this man in our house. Not to mention he's your best friend."

"And I couldn't ask for a better one. Well, Sam and Cos are the exceptions." Jim said with a smile.

Grissom walked into his office and found them. "Make yourselves at home."

"Where you been?" Khandi asked.

"Proctologist."

Khandi went "browsing" around Grissom's office while Jim filled him in on Patrick Haynes.

"Sheriff getting in your ass, eh? Well, I just hit megabucks. Austin PD has five aliases for Chad Matthews." Jim said and opened the first file. "Tom Sheridan, wanted in Beacham County. Petty theft, check fraud." Jim handed the file to Grissom, then opened the second file. "Warner Drysdale, wanted in Sacramento. Grand larceny, car theft." He handed the second file to Grissom, then opened the third file. "Guy took a car for a test drive ... never brought it back. Jock Jasper- I'm not making these names up -- extorted money from a rich widow in Denver." He handed that file to Grissom.

"Busy boy."

"Yeah, and organized, too. The Denver PD sent me copies of his journal. Guy kept lists of rich women all around the country. Logged in all their vitals. Height, weight, how much money they have, you name it. Guess who was on that list."

"Does her name begin with a "P"?"

"Well, no one ever said you weren't smart, Gil." Khandi commented.

/CSI - LAYOUT ROOM/

Khandi, Catherine and Nick were sitting around the table going over the files. "Well, according to her credit card statements Portia Richmond hasn't spent a dime since she's been in the Mediterranean." Catherine said.

"Yeah, I'll bet my paycheck she's dead." Khandi said.

"Oh, not necessarily. Maybe she's been ... swept off her feet." Catherine replied.

"Hmm. Yeah, some guys still like to foot the bill." Nick said.

"Really? How would you know, Nicky?" Khandi asked

"Hey, I only go Dutch if girls ask the wrong question."

"And what question is that, Nick?" Catherine asked.

" 'What do you drive?'."

"It's an honest question." Khandi stated.

"No. No, it's not. What it means is, 'How much money do you make? So you can take care of me'."

Khandi grinned. "Well, not this girl. I love Jimmy more than anything but I can take care of myself. Thank you very much."

Catherine held up a cancelled check dated 2/15 for $750.00. The bottom of the check read, ... 37-43432-41250. In the signature area, there were holes through the paper. "Boys and girls, we've got ourselves a forgery."

"Ooh. Either that or a dimpled ballot." Nick looked through the back side of the check and saw the holes in them, too.

"Well, his name is "Chad"." Catherine said and handed the check to Nick.

Nick cleared his throat. "Hmm. Let's connect the dots."

"What does that mean?" Khandi asked.

Nick put a pad down on the table in front of him. "Here, I'll show you. Catherine, you wear pierced earrings. May I?"

"All right, but ... I've had them on for a week. Can't account for what's on it." Catherine took off her earring and handed it to Nick.

"Sign your name, please." Nick said to Khandi.

"Okay." Khandi signed her name on the paper.

"Now, nobody signs their signature exactly the same way twice. Not even you, chicken scratch. If they do, then one of them's a forgery. Here's where connecting the dots comes in." Using the earring, Nick started poking holes along Khandi's signature. "We dot the lines... and curves ... of the signature."

"Which leaves small indentations on the blank sheet. All you do now is connect the dots, then get rid of the evidence ... but, obviously, they didn't." Catherine said.

"Well, that's scary. All you need is one signature to break somebody." Khandi stated as Nick started "forging" her signature.

"Suddenly a personal shredder sounds like a mighty find investment." Catherine said.

"Yeah, well, I guess I don't have to worry then. Got one in the office and at home." Khandi stated.

/RESTAURANT/

Jim, Khandi, Catherine and Nick sat in a booth having lunch. "Who picked this place?" Nick asked.

"Me. I thought it would be nice." Catherine said.

"Okay, you can pick up the tab." Jim said smiling at her. "Let's keep talking about motive."

"Let's. I don't think a forged signature is a slam dunk for murder." Khandi said.

"Hey, did anyone tell Grissom where we were having lunch?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, dispatch left a message." Khandi replied.

"Maybe he thought it was the Sheriff, and blew it off." Jim said and everyone continued eating.

/RICHMOND MANSION - POOL AND LAGOON AREA/

Grissom walked out into the back area to look around. He walked up to the fish in the lagoon and knelt down close to the water to look inside.

The Gardner walked up the path. "Hey! You might want to take your face away from there."

"Really? Why is that?" Grissom asked and watched one of the fish break surface.

/RESTAURANT/

"This Chilean Sea Bass is wonderful." Khandi said.

"So is this." Catherine said.

"Okay, you got your missing widow. Her bloody tooth found in her own bedroom which is currently occupied by two moes."

" 'Moes'." I'm rubbing off on you." Jim said and took a forkful of Khandi's sea bass and ate it.

"Of course you are, honey." Khandi said.

"Oh, that is good." Jim said.

"I told you. What you didn't believe me?" Khandi asked. Jim just smiled at her.

"One of our moes has six names that we know of including Chad Matthews." Nick said.

"Right, right, and we've got a cuff link with the initials C.M. Found in the bottom of the pool along with a floating showgirl." Catherine stated.

"Who was sleeping with six men rolled into one -- Patrick Haynes." Khandi said.

/CSI - AUTOPSY/

Grissom walked into the autopsy room. "Hey."

"Hey. Photos of your showgirl." Doc Robbins said and handed Grissom a stack of photos which he immediately went through. He was looking for something specific. "What did I miss?"

"It's not what you missed. It's what seems to be missing." Grissom said and pointed to the red welts around Lacey Duvall's neck. He counted them and came up one short. "A fingernail?"

/RESTAURANT/

"Okay, Patrick Haynes." Nick said.

Lunch was finished and Jim wiped his mouth. Nick had a cup of coffee. "Or whoever." Jim said.

"Whoever. He commits a murder ten years ago. Why give up your DNA so easily?"

"Exactly. I mean, you know, you can change your name. You can't change your blueprint." Catherine said.

"Right on." Nick stated.

"Risk versus reward. You sleep with someone, you kill 'em, the heat's on. You flee, or, you roll the dice and maybe you get your cookie." Khandi said.

"What's the cookie?" Nick asked.

"The cheese, brother. Maybe that 1.6 mil they raised at the charity event that night." Jim answered.

"The Haynes' controlled Portia Richmond's bank account including the Burn Center Account but they had to stick around for the checks to clear." Catherine said.

"So why kill Lacey Duvall?" Khandi asked.

"Excellent question, Khan." Catherine said.

"I don't know, but if Lacey Duvall hadn't been murdered Patrick Daynes reinvents himself becomes another Skippy in another state, $1.6 mil richer." Jim stated.

"Wait, wait. Time out, now. I had half a Caesar and a coffee. How's my end 20 bucks?" Nick asked.

"You want to go Dutch, Nicky?" Khandi asked.

"Excellent idea, Khandi. You're catching on. I'd love to."

"Yeah, well, since Jimmy's paying for me, I thought I'd offer." Khandi said smiling at Jim.

Everyone started throwing their money into the pot in the center of the table. Catherine looked over the check. "Uh, Jim, cough it up. Cover Nick's, too. He had that tiramisu."

Jim groaned. "I hate going out to lunch with you CSIs. You notice everything."

/LVPD - INTERROGATION ROOM/

The door closed and Grissom walked in with something covered by a cloth and put it on the counter in the back of the room. Khandi looked curiously at it. "On behalf ... of the State of Nevada my apologies. You've been cleared of all charges." Jim said.

"It took three of you to tell me that?" Patrick asked.

"But ... on behalf of the State of Texas you're under arrest. You're being extradited for the murder of Lana Grimshaw." Jim replied.

"I slept with her, but I didn't kill her."

"Huh. Just like with Lacey Duvall.

"Absolutely."

"Wow. I mean two women you've slept with ended up dead. Maybe you should give up sex." Khandi stated.

Before Patrick could reply the door opened and Amanda was escorted in by an officer. She walked into the room. "Mm-hmm. Now I see it." Grissom said.

Patrick shook his head. "What? See what?"

"The family resemblance." Khandi turned around to look at the Haynes. "Donnie and Marie -- brother and sister -- I've got the DNA to prove it." Patrick got to his feet and walked toward Amanda. "Let me tell you what else I can prove. Your sister, killed Lacey Duvall."

Patrick turned to look at Amanda. "You're surprised? Look at your face. You never made a mistake until you met her." Amanda said to Patrick.

"You killed Lacey because I told her about us?"

"I had no choice. We were partners. You can't grift me, Chad."

"Uh ... who wants to tell us about Portia Richmond?" Khandi asked.

Patrick turned around and stuck with his story. "She's in Europe."

"On a yacht, in Greece." Amanda added.

"Oh, right. She's incommunicado." Jim said.

"Old testament. The Book of Jonah." Grissom said and stepped forward and put the cloth-covered container in the center of the table. " 'And now, the Lord arranged for a great fish to swallow up Jonah'." He pulled off the cloth to show a container with a couple of fish from the pond outside the Richmond Mansion. "You know what's wrong with the piranha, though? They've got high cholesterol. Cholesterol is found in humans, not fish. So how does a fish acquire human cholesterol?" Patrick looked at the fish and sat down.

"You want to fill in the blanks?" Jim asked. "You're both under arrest for the murder of Portia Richmond."

Khandi leaned forward against the table and looked at the fish in the container. "For a minute there, Gil, I thought they were your new pets."

"No. But they would be interesting to have around though. Maybe Little Jimmy would like a fish."

"No. I don't think so Gil. I just got rid of that damned ant farm." Khandi said.

"You got rid of the ant farm?"

"Little Jimmy dropped it in the kitchen and there were ants everywhere."

"I could always buy him..."

"Thanks. But no Gil one was enough."

"All right. Suit yourself." Grissom said and picked up the fish and left the room.

Khandi sat there for a minute before she went to find Jim. All she wanted to do was go home, take a nice, long hot shower and relax. But something told her deep down that, that wasn't going to happen.

**TBC...**


	69. Khandi's Thoughts

**Chapter 69**

**Khandi's Thoughts**

/Home - Khandi's Point Of View/

It is three o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep. Everyone else in the house doesn't seem to be having any trouble. I am laying in bed listening to the sound of Jimmy's breathing. Ah, Jimmy. The love of my life. He was the only reason I decided to stay in Vegas to begin with. There were many times I decided to pack it in but it was Jimmy that kept me here. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it if I couldn't see him every day. But the reason I can't sleep is because I can't stop thinking. Not just about the boy's kidnapping but everything that has happened to us.

The first thing that came to my mind was Philadelphia. Ah, good old Philly, the city of Brotherly Love. Stacey and I were born and raised there by our parents Jennifer and John McNeil. Daddy was a cop for the Philly P.D. and was killed in the line of duty when he tried to stop a robbery in progress. I can still remember mom getting the news. I was ten years old and Stacey was seven. An officer came to the door and informed my mother that daddy had been shot and was in the hospital. Mom piled me and Stacey in the car and we made our to Temple University Hospital. But by the time we got there daddy was gone.

The funeral was simple. Just family, friends and the Philadelphia Police force. Daddy's partner handed mom the American Flag that had been draped over the casket and she began to cry. When the service was over, everyone came back to our house, ate and many told wonderful stories of daddy. He was a great man and I miss him every day.

I wish he was around today. He and Jimmy would get along great with each other. Not to mention how proud he'd be to have three grandsons. The day my dad passed I knew I was going to be a cop. I also knew my decision wasn't going to sit well with my mother. She says she disapproves of my career choice but deep down I know she's proud of me. Would I have become a cop if my dad wasn't killed? I honestly don't know.

I decided to attend university instead of jumping right into the academy and actually was accepted into Penn State. I majored in Psychology and Criminology and have a degree in both. I graduated when I was twenty-two and went straight into the academy. After six months of training at the academy I graduated the top of my class. Needless to say this didn't sit well with a lot of the guys in the class.

I actually rose through the ranks pretty quickly and all on my own I might add. When I got promoted to Captain I found out a lot of the guys that were under my command were as crooked as the leaning tower of Pisa. One thing I don't tolerate is dirty cops. I'm not a perfect cop by any means but I am an honest one. Cops are supposed to protect and serve. Not steal and bully.

So I went to the chief and told him what I had learned. He asked me to set up a sting operation and try to catch them red handed. Which is exactly what I did. Needless to say I was cast as the black sheep of the squad after that and no one in the department felt like they could trust me. But I was doing the city of Philadelphia a service by putting away a group of dirty cops. So I was in command of the homicide division for a grand total of two months before things went south and I went west. To Las Vegas.

Why I chose Vegas I'm still not clear about that. But I'm glad I did. If I had of gone somewhere else I never would have met Jimmy. So I do believe that saying: everything happens for a reason.

The first time I walked into Jimmy's office and saw him sitting there I fell in love. Of course I'd ever tell him that. Wouldn't want it to inflate that ego of his. But I love watching Jimmy sleep. He looks so peaceful.

/Khandi's Thoughts/

So it's three-thirty now and I'm still wide awake. My mind's racing too fast and won't shut down for me to fall asleep. Walking around the house now, I kinda miss our old one. Although it never would have housed eight people. Well not comfortably anyway. I decided to sit out on the deck. The fresh air feels great on my face.

I remember when Jimmy proposed to me, it was a night I'll never forget. It started off wonderfully but turned into a nightmare. We never thought in a million years Jimmy's ex-wife would be at the restaurant, let alone the dirty cop he put away. Jimmy and I finally got to work a case together and that asshole O'Toole changed those plans completely.

I know people say forgive and forget but I'll never forgive that bastard. He ruined what was supposed to be the happiest night of my life. When the man I love more than anything in the world proposed to me. That's a night that's going to be tainted forever.

I've tried to block out any memory I had of that time in the van but it keeps popping back into the forefront of my mind. I still can't believe I was pregnant through that whole ordeal and that Little Jimmy was born a beautiful healthy baby. God I love him so much. Sammy too. I'm a very lucky woman to have such a great family.

At least now O'Toole's dead and we never have to deal with that piece of shit anymore. I still remember Jimmy coming into the room and wrapping me in his coat. I knew he'd find me. There wasn't one doubt in my mind. It didn't take me too long to heal. I've always been a quick healer. No matter how serious the injury is.

Another good thing that came out of my kidnapping, besides Little Jimmy, was Jimmy reconnecting with his brother Peter. Jimmy now talks to Peter all the time. We're hoping he'll make another trip out here to Vegas or one day we'll get back east. Visit Newark and Philly. Their whole falling out was over Ellie's paternity. Jimmy told me right from the beginning that he wasn't Ellie's father but it never changed the way he feels about her. Ellie is extremely lucky to have Jimmy, only she doesn't realize it. Or she doesn't _want _to realize it. There aren't too many men who would raise another man's child but Jimmy isn't like every other man. He's very special. A different kind of man. A rare breed.

Thinking of Jimmy, makes me think of our wedding. Our engagement night should have been a great memory but at least the wedding was amazing. I can still hear the priest saying 'I now pronounce you husband and wife'. Some days I still can't believe I'm married to Jimmy. It all seems like some wonderful dream. If it is a dream, please God, don't wake me up.

/Khandi's Thoughts/

Well, since I'm wide awake anyway I decided to make a pot of coffee. I hope the smell doesn't wake anyone else up. It didn't. I poured a cup and took it out onto the deck. Man, it's a peaceful night in Sin City. Not much activity. Haven't heard any sirens. No one called us out to a scene. Any night that's quiet like this is a great night and I can't sleep. Of all the luck.

I slept really well on my honeymoon with Jimmy. Of course he did tire me out pretty good. God is he fantastic in bed. We spent a whole month in Italy. Our first stop was Rome. Then we went onto Tuscany, Venice, Sicily and ended our trip in Florence. What a gorgeous city. I still don't know how we had time to sight see. It seemed like we never left the hotel room.

We returned home and I went on maternity leave. By my eighth month I was as big as a house. But, of course, Jimmy told me everyday how beautiful I was. My water broke at a barbeque we were having. What a time. I can't remember if I apologized to Nicky for cold cocking him. He still acts kinda nervous around me. Although the last case we closed he seemed more relaxed.

Little Jimmy's birth was quick. Nothing like Sammy's. Jimmy cried when I suggested we name him after him. But why shouldn't we? He is after all our first born son. He should be named after his dad. Especially when he has such a wonderful one.

I'll never forget the first time I took Little Jimmy on his first outing. I clobbered a mugger. That didn't sit well with Jimmy. Sometimes he's too over protective but I know it's only because he loves me so much and wants to keep me safe. Anyway, it felt great to be back in action again. Don't get me wrong, I love being a mother. But I love being a cop too.

I've actually successfully made room for both in my life.

/Khandi's Thoughts/

Getting a little chilly outside but I want to stay here. I know, I'll grab a blanket and another cup of coffee. That should keep me warm.

Much better. I didn't know the case with the mayor's, sorry; ex-mayor's wife was never solved. Until Catherine came in my office requesting my help. We drove out to Blue Diamond and I smiled when I saw Jimmy. That was also the case that brought Sammy and Cosmo into our lives.

What an odd couple. Sam was kinda territorial about the case and Cosmo, well now that I know him; Cosmo was just being Cosmo. Sam has kinda loosened up a bit since he's been living and working with us. I never had brothers growing up but if I did, I'd would have wanted them to be like Sammy and Cosmo.

I'll never forget that first case me and Jimmy worked with them. Cosmo got blown up twice. Not only that, Jimmy got shot. Thank God he was wearing a vest. I never want to lose Jimmy. EVER! But I do have to say that case ended the way all our cases end: Me and Jimmy, together, anywhere we can find time and privacy. That time it was in Jimmy's car. And what a time it was. Sometimes our best lovemaking is just pure, raw sex. Still, I can't believe Vartan caught us. Well, we got redressed but he knew what we were doing.

/Khandi's Thoughts/

I think I'll go back to bed. I need to feel Jimmy beside me. Because all of a sudden my thoughts are on Officer Bell. Jimmy is still sleeping peacefully. I love looking at him. He _is _the sexiest man I've ever seen. And I love how my cheek feels against the soft hair on his chest. But still I can't stop thinking. I was absolutely sure it was me that shot him. I was dumbfounded when Gil turned to Jimmy and said "You must have stood up". Those words are forever etched in my memory. On some level I wanted to know the truth about the shooting but after it was confirmed that Jimmy did it, I felt like Gil should have left things alone.

Jimmy won't admit it but it's still eating away at him. Well I'd be concerned if it _didn't _bother him. I keep telling Jimmy that people make mistakes everyday and although this mistake was tragic, it could've happened to anyone who was out there that day. God, I feel like a broken record but sometimes you have to keep repeating yourself to get the point across.

When Ortega handed me back my badge and gun I was about to tell him to shove them up his ass. I don't want to do this job without Jimmy. But I took them and held my tongue. I've learned there's a time to speak your mind and a time to keep quiet. I chose the latter when it came to Ortega. The pompous bastard.

Mrs. Bell, Tracie, is a wonderful woman. Every cop there, with the exception of myself, Sam, Cosmo and Sofia, treated Jimmy like he had the plague. Tracie embraced him and told him it wasn't his fault. But I know Jimmy's always gonna blame himself, even though it was something that just couldn't be avoided. I hope I never have to endure what Tracie Bell has gone through. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Jimmy.

I almost did. Cosmo and I went to New York to catch a scumbag sniper and Jimmy was back here tracking a serial killer. That bastard Hobbs almost took Jimmy from me and our boys. Sammy almost never knew his dad. That would have killed me even more. Little Jimmy and Sammy have the most wonderful dad in the world and deserve to grow up with him.

/Khandi's Thoughts/

I glanced at the clock. 4 AM. Sleep still won't come for me. My thoughts are now on my boys. Well, Sammy in particular. His birth was exhausting. His wasn't quick like Little Jimmy's was. 26 hours of labor and he still didn't want to come out. I think me and Jimmy decided to name him after Sam because he was so stubborn and didn't want to come out. Sam's stubborn a lot but I still love him.

And Cosmo, I still can't believe he married my sister. And that they have a little boy of their own, Noah. He's so sweet but then again so are my boys. Still Stacey and I can't believe we live with all these men. I'd love to have a little girl. Don't get me wrong, I love my boys more than anything, but I'd love for me and Jimmy to have a daughter some day.

Little Jimmy. I can laugh about it now but it wasn't very funny when it happened. He walked in on Jimmy and me when we were otherwise "engaged". I don't think he saw anything but I'm still uncertain. But that was a very hard day. No pun intended. Little Jimmy had his first tantrum. Jimmy had no choice but to spank him. I hope that never has to happen again. Although Little Jimmy hasn't really misbehaved since. Maybe the spanking did work. Not that I condone it but sometimes you have no choice.

/Khandi's Thoughts/

Laying here with Jimmy my mind wanders back to the first case we worked that involved that bastard White. I can't believe he stalked me, not only me but my entire family. That sick fuck. The last straw was when he mentioned my kids. I wanted to kill the motherfucker right then and there. He actually had my whole routine mapped out.

I hate thinking about him but that bastard took my kids. All my years as a cop and I couldn't protect my own kids. What does that say about me? As a cop and a mother. I was never more frightened than at the moment I found my kids gone. If it wasn't for Ella Mae (Pockets) showing up at the factory and scaring White off, God knows what he would have done had she not shown up.

Looking at Jimmy I can't help but smile at him. He killed White with his bare hands. I wished I could have been there but Little Jimmy needed me. At least now I know he's out of our lives forever.

/Khandi's Thoughts/

It's four-thirty now. My eyes are starting to finally get heavy. But my mind won't shut down. My shooting shot to the front of my mind and stuck there. I almost died in Dallas because, as everyone told me, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The fucking wrong place and my kids almost lost their mom.

Jimmy's starting to stir but he didn't wake. He put his arms around me and I snuggled closer to him. Hearing him breath brought me into a state of calm. Sleep is coming fast now. Finally, maybe all I needed was Jimmy's arms around me. I'm happy. My last thoughts are of Jimmy as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**TBC...**


	70. Lethal Weapon

**Chapter 70**

**Lethal Weapon**

/Month Ahead/

It may have been a month ahead, and things were actually going normal. There hadn't been many explosions over the month and not many gunshot battles. Jim and Comso were in an unmarked cop car, which surprisingly wasn't Jim's Charger. Jim gunned the car through traffic, with the lights flashing; he slid the car through a turn and screeched to a stop. Jim and Cosmo were both stunned at what they were seeing, "Oh, shit…" Jim mumbled.

There was a dozen different fires lit in the street. In the center of it all, two blocks away, walking away from them, was a man squirting a flamethrower with one hand and firing an AK-47 with the other. The man was a human tank wearing level-3, full-body armor, facemask, etc. He napalms another car.

Cosmo looked at Jim, "What're we gonna do?"

"Run him over." Jim answered, as he gunned the car.

"What if he turns and shoots us with that fucking assault rifle?" Cosmo asked.

"Maybe he won't. He hasn't yet." Jim answered.

"Right… but what if he does?"

"Try being positive for once, Cos. We're detectives."

"Unlike you, my life matters to me."

"Okay smartass. You got another way to stop him?"

Cosmo thought for a second, "…No. Okay, you're right, we're detectives… I hope he doesn't turn."

"Then do be a Do-bee, don't be a Don't-bee. Will him not to turn."

"You've been hanging around the kids to long." Cosmo answered, "Will him…"

"Will him. Yeah. C'mon…" Jim started as he started to chant, "Don't turn, don't turn… C'mon Cos, will him with me…"

Cosmo shrugged, thinking what the hell, "Don't turn, don't turn…"

Then both together, "…Don't turn, don't turn…"

Jim stopped, "He's turning."

"Oh, shit!" Cosmo yelled. The car skidded sideways as Jim threw the wheel over. The human tank opened up on them. Bullets shredded the car. Jim and Cosmo bailed out and took cover behind the wheels. There was fire all around them. Cosmo looked at Jim, who pulled his gun out, "Had to turn so my side faced him?"

"There's no right turn here." Jim answered as the shooting stopped.

Jim and Cosmo popped up firing their weapons at the human tank. But the slugs just bounced off the guys body armor. So they dropped back down to their cover, "We're in trouble." Cosmo commented.

Jim looked at Cosmo, "It's your fault, Cos."

"My fault? How's it my fault? I said the words."

"You said 'em. But I know you didn't believe 'em." Jim stated. Cosmo rolled his eyes and peeked up over the car. The human tank was walking towards them and more bullets flew at Jim and Cosmo. The human tank torched a kiosk, "Okay," Jim said, with an idea, "I'll draw his fire. You run for cover."

"No, no, no. I'll draw the fire, and you run for cover."

"I got less to lose, so you do the running."

"Less to lose? You got two kids and a wife!"

"And you got a wife and kid! Are you nuts, Cos? I'm going first!"

"Jimmy!"

"Get ready to run, Cosmo!"

"… I'm not supposed to tell you this, but… Khandi's pregnant. You're gonna be a father again."

Jim stared at Cosmo, he wasn't expecting that.

"She's planning on tell you tonight."

"…Another kid?"

"Yeah, a baby. I'm younger, and I'm a dad, so I'm going first."

"You can't go first, Cos."

"Why not?"

"'Cause there's something you don't know yet, Stacey's pregnant. And so is Sam's girlfriend. So you're gonna be a father again!" Jim yelled.

"Wait a minute. Rianne is pregnant? Her and Sam ain't married… Oh shit! Stacey's pregnant too?"

"It was an accident. She and the guy weren't serious… she was gonna tell Sam this weekend when he was nice and relaxed."

"Shit… it ain't Sammy's? Hey what about Stacey?"

"She was gonna tell you tonight." Jim answered.

"Jimmy, why am I always the last to know?"

Jim shrugged and peeked at the human tank, now standing a short distance away with his gun leveled. Jim ducked back as bullets ranked the car again. Cosmo looked sick, "Not sure I want to live now."

"Afraid of Sam's reaction?" Then it hit Jim, "Take off your clothes."

"'Scuse me?"

"Strip, Cos. Fast."

"What the hell for?"

"You run. He turns. Seeing you in your undies distracts him – it'd distract me – and that's when I shoot." Jim explained.

"Shoot what?"

"The one place he's vulnerable –" Jim answered.

Cosmo looked at Jim, "You mean gonna shoot him in the –"

"No not there!" Jim shook his head, "The valve of the napalm tank."

"You're gonna hit a little bitty valve before he shoots me?" Cosmo asked.

"…Trust me, Cos."

"Trust you?" Cosmo asked as she started stripping, "I gotta be crazy."

"A second ago, you didn't care if you lived."

"That was before the prospect of ending up dead in my underwear." Cosmo answered.

"Just hurry, Cos. It's getting a little warm here."

"… Is he white?"

"Can't tell with all that armor."

"Not him. The father of Rianne's baby. He's white, right?"

Jim shrugged, "How should I know."

"Please let him be white."

"C'mon, C'mon…" Jim hurried up Cosmo.

Cosmo finished undressing; "I don't wanna die in my underwear."

Jim looked at Cosmo. Cosmo was wearing pink satin boxers with hearts, "What's –"

"Not now."

"Are those heart –"

"Not now. Just hit the damn tank." Cosmo answered.

Jim dropped it, but he was going to pick up back up again, "Also flap your arms and make noises like a bird."

"What for?"

"It's distract him more. I need him to turn. Ready? On two."

"On two? We always go on three."

"Change of pace. Okay? One, two –"

Cosmo bolted from behind the car, flapping his arms and making noises like Jim told him. The guy turned and the sight actually did make him pause. Just long enough for Jim to stand and shoot. Jim's slug teared off the stem of the flamethrower tank, releasing napalm in a high-pressure, burning jet that rocketed the human tank off the ground and through the air towards a nearby gas station. He impacted a gas pump. The fuel ignited. The station exploded, and a tanker truck offloading gas is blown upwards. Jim looked at Cosmo and they both watched the inferno. So much for not having many explosions and gunshot battles that month.

"I'm too young to be a father again." Cosmo muttered, as he stood there in his underwear.

"What about me? I'm gonna be a dad again too."

"… Think that bird thing really helped?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see if you'd do it." Jim answered.

Something caught their eye and they both looked up, "Oh, shit!" they yelled and started running. A moment later, the tanker dropped from the sky behind them. A few tons of metal falling to the ground. And it landed right onto the car.

"Never a dull moment, huh, Jimmy?"

"Not since I met you." Jim said looking at what was left of the car; "Thank god that wasn't my Charger."

/Prison – People's Republic of China/

A detail of Red Chinese soldiers waited outside the gates.

/Nine Months Later/

The gates opened at the prison. More PRC soldiers escorted out four Chinese men wearing prisoners' shock belts. The oldest of the four was in his 70's, dignified. The youngest was in his 50's and menacing, eye like a pit viper. They were led towards a vehicle in a waiting convoy. A young PRC soldier touches the older man's arm to help him in. Like a flash, the pit viper struck the soldier dead for the offence. Executed a gravity-defying flying double kick that snapped the soldier's neck. Another soldier quickly jabbed a button on a remote control unit. 50,000 volts from the shock belts jolted the prisoner's bodies. Three of them dropped instantly to the ground in agony. Not the pit viper. Incredibly, he stayed on his feet. Teeth gritted. Muscles quivering from the punishing electric current. He was staring back at his tormenter. A full ten seconds, the soldier held the button then finally released it. The flow of electricity stopped as the pit viper moved to help his old men up.

/Airport – China/

The four prisoners and the PRC Army guard detailed board a large commercial-type jet. The doors shut and sealed. Their destination was Las Vegas.

/Lake Las Vegas/

It may have been nine months now, but the guys were still the same. Sam was still willing to help his girlfriend that cheated on him. Cosmo was well trying to stay away from the house do to Khandi and Stacey. Jim was well just Jim. Right now though, the guys were on Sam's new boat that was bobbing in Lake Las Vegas. On the boat was another story. A 12-foot, very alive shark thrashed madly inside the cockpit, it's jaws snapping. Sam, Jim and Cosmo were looking down at it from the tuna tower. Clearly, they have had scrambled there to escape the furious beast. Sam looked at Cosmo, "If that shark damages my new boat, I'm gonna kill you Cosmo."

Cosmo looked at Sam, "I didn't mean to catch it."

"Then why do you want to keep it?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, what the hell you want a shark for?" Sam asked.

"The teeth'll look good on a wall." Cosmo answered.

Jim looked at Cosmo then the shark; "They gotta stop snapping first."

"…Maybe it'll go to sleep," Cosmo commented.

"Go have a conversation with it." Jim replied.

Sam shook his head, "Doesn't look tired to me."

Jim laughed, "Eating Cosmo might wear it out."

"Ha-ha." Comso replied sarcastically.

Sam shrugged, "It's a thought."

"Fun-ny, guys."

"Do sharks eat their own kind?" Jim wondered.

Cosmo looked at him, "Try explaining that to Khandi and Stacey."

Sam shrugged, "We'll think of something." He said as he moved to grab Cosmo.

Cosmo moved away, "Okay, it's my fish. I'll take care of it," He said as he moved off and down a hatch to the cabin.

"Whose idea was this to bring him along anyway?" Jim asked.

"Yours." Sam answered.

Jim looked down at the shark that just thrashed around some more, "…last guy trip before two more kids in the house." Jim commented.

Sam shook his head, "Easy on the boat, shark!" He yelled at the shark.

Cosmo popped his head out of the hatch, "Where's my bag?" he asked.

"Starboard side aft." Sam answered.

"Starboard. That's left." Cosmo replied.

"Port's left. Starboard's right."

"'Right', yeah. Right side aft." Cosmo mumbled as he disappeared again.

"Jimmy... so you ready to be a father for the third time?" Sam asked.

"Well, technically it's the fourth time." Jim said.

"Fourth? You gotta another kid we don't know about?"

"Yeah, a daughter Ellie, she's twenty-four."

"Seriously? How come we didn't know?"

"She doesn't exactly like me."

"I know it's not my business but why wouldn't she like you?"

"I haven't really been around for her. But look Sammy I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Hey, no problem."

Cosmo pops up again. "You did say aft?" he asked.

"A-f-t. Aft." Sam said.

"And that's a fucking word?" Cosmo asked.

"Back of the cabin, right side." Sam said.

"So why not just say that...? People get around water, they gotta talk all that nautical shit." Cosmo mumbled.

Cosmo disappears again. Sam turns back to Jim.

"What's Khandi think about becoming a mother again?" Sam asked.

"She's excited. And she's praying we have a little girl."

"Well, it's only a few days 'til the baby's due, she'll know soon enough."

"Do we want Cosmo to shoot the shark?" Jim asked.

"Do we want Cosmo to shoot the shark?" Sam repeated.

Cosmo's about to shoot the shark with a pistol.

"No, Cosmo!" Sam yelled. Sam jumps, wrestles the gun from him.

"Jeez. What's the big fucking deal?" Cosmo asked.

"You're shooting a gun in my boat!" Sam yelled.

"I was just gonna kill Jaws there." Cosmo said.

"Nobody's killing it. I'm not letting a good animal die just so you can have its goddamn teeth, Cosmo."

"You're a lot fucking crankier since you bought this stupid boat." Cosmo said.

"Why did you bring your gun on a fishing trip?" Jim asked.

"Hey, it's us. We always find ourselves in ugly situations." Cosmo answered.

"You're an ugly situation, period." Sam said.

"Give me the fucking gun, Cosmo." Jim said. He tosses the gun in the sea. Bam! A gunshot. "Was that Cosmo's gun?"

**TBC...**


	71. Smuggling

**Chapter 71**

**Smuggling**

Blam! Blam! Blam! From the other direction. They turned... and there was the bow of a two-hundred-foot freighter about to run them down. Cosmo screamed. Sam leaped to the helm. He jammed the throttle ahead full. The boat jumped forward... and the freighter rushed by, inches away, snagging fishing lines, pulling poles from sockets. And then it was gone.

"My boat... Thank God..." Sam said.

"The gunfire came from the ship. Let's go, Sam." Jim called.

"Go where?" Sam asked.

"After it. Someone could be in trouble." Jim replied.

"... I'll radio the Coast Guard." Sam said.

"Fine. And we'll go after it." Jim moved to the helm and jammed down the throttle.

"Hey! Careful!" Sam yelled and took the helm. "I'll drive. You hurt things. I don't want my new boat hurt." He snagged the VHS. "Coast Guard, 'Code 7,' Coast Guard, 'Code 7,' over."

"Cos, get our guns and badges."

Cosmo went.

Over the radio, " "Code 7,' this is Coast Guard Group Las Vegas. Lake Las Vegas, go ahead."

"Coast Guard, 'Code 7.' This is Lt. Gerard, L.V.P.D. Want to report gun shots aboard a freighter headed due north approximately one mile from Vegas. Harbor. Over."

" 'Code 7,' what is the name of the vessel? Over." the Coastguard asked.

"Outta Hong Kong. Over."

"Roger, 'Code 7.' Wait one."

Cosmo reappeared with badges and guns.

"New Sig?" Cosmo asked.

"Testing a laser sight for the department." Jim answered. He aimed at Cosmo. A red laser dot appeared on Cosmo's nose. "Got a mole you want removed?"

"Hey, don't fuck with that." Cosmo said.

" 'Code 7,' Coast Guard. We have a cutter en route, over."

"Coast Guard, 'Code 7.' Copy. 'Code 7' out." Sam said. Then, to Jim, as they pulled in behind the ship. "We'll just hang here safe and outta sight 'til the Coast Guard arrives." Whereupon a searchlight on the ship suddenly illuminated them.

"What now?" Jim asked.

"... Show 'em our badges?" Sam said.

They held up their badges. Multiple weapons opened fired on them. Sam threw the helm over as Jim fired back. He nailed the searchlight and kept firing. One of the shooters took a bullet. He knocked over the searchlight as he went down firing. Slugs punctured a stack of kerosene drums lashed topside. Leaking fuel reached the broken searchlight, still sparking on the deck. The fuel ignited and the drums exploded.

/Freighter - Bridge 15/

The Chinese captain looked back as another fuel drum exploded. The stern was engulfed in flames. He yelled to the crew in Chinese. But it was simply translated to: "Abandon ship!"

As people left their positions to abandon ship -- Sam's boat was a short distance away, watching the fireworks on the freighter. No one was shooting at them now. They saw a lifeboat lower from the freighter.

/Sam's Boat/

"They're trying to get away. Let's get over there, Sam." Jim yelled.

"Coast Guard'll be here any minute." Sam said.

"And those guys'll be gone."

Sam relented and steered for the ship. "They better not shoot up my fucking boat."

"Helluva fucking fishing trip." Cosmo stated.

"Shut up and keep your head down." Jim yelled.

Sam pulled up alongside the lifeboat as it hit the water, still tethered to the ship. Jim jumped aboard the bouncing craft, surprising two crewmen within. "Ahoy."

They moved to shoot Jim. But Jim nailed both. But a bullet parted one end of the line Jim was holding -- a line rigged up to the ship -- and suddenly; Jim was shooting up into the air. In a flash, he was hauled to the davits.

/Freighter - Deck 17/

Jim dropped onto the deck in the midst of other heavily-armed crewmen. "You're under arrest." Jim said. Someone opened fired on him and the gunfight was on.

/Freighter - Bridge 18/

The untended wheel turned slowly... pointing the ship toward the not-so-distant lights of Las Vegas.

/Sam's Boat/

Sam watched the freighter turn. "It's heading for the beach." Sam said.

/Freighter/

The ship approached the shore. Jim ended one gunfight and got into another. Finally, he engaged a gunman at the very tip of the ship's bow. The gunman was behind a large winch and he pinned Jim down with an automatic weapon. Jim couldn't hit him and couldn't run... when he saw the ship's metal gunwale converging behind the gunman. Quickly he eyeballed the angles involved. Jim aimed the laser down the gunwale and fired.

Jim banked a slug off the steel. It took out the gunman with a ricochet... whereupon the ship ran aground. The abrupt stop toppled cranes, everything not fastened down and tossed Jim hard against a winch and knocked his gun away... Remaining crew threw lines over to jump ship. Jim shook off the blow from the winch.

Jim caught the ship's Captain heading for the side. The Captain whipped a kung fu move on him and K.O.'d Jim... The Captain moved toward a rope. Two crewmen were in line to go down. The Captain wasn't in a waiting mood, pulled a gun, shot them both off the ship, grabbed the rope and slid down.

/Sam's Boat/

Sam followed the freighter in, stayed just beyond the surf line near the beached ship. "Holy shit. That was great. Wasn't that great?" Cosmo asked.

"Hope Jimmy's okay." Sam said.

Cosmo regarded the shark, now motionless in the cockpit. "I think the shark's asleep now."

Boom! Another explosion up on the ship's deck. Sam looked up to see a burning oil drum blown high into the air. He followed the drum's trajectory.

"Oh, shit... Jump, Cosmo." Sam yelled and shoved Cosmo off the boat... just as the heavy, fiery drum crushed it. The boat instantly began sinking. Sam bobbed near Cosmo, looking on. "My boat..."

As the boat went down, water began to cover the shark and... revived it. "I think the shark's awake again." Cosmo said.

"Oh, shit!" Sam yelled.

Sam and Cosmo began stroking madly as the shark swam free of the wreckage. Cosmo urged himself on. "Swim, swim, swim..."

Sam saw the lifeboat, still tied to the freighter, drifting behind it. He swam over and climbed aboard. Then called to Cosmo, paddling frantically nearby --

"Cosmo, this way! Over here!" Sam yelled.

Cosmo saw Sam and altered course for the boat. He glanced back. The shark was coming for him. "Agh! Swim! Swim! Swim!" Cosmo said again. The shark closed quickly in on him. It was about to nail him... when Sam grabbed his shirt and hauled him into the lifeboat. They tumbled onto the floorboards. "You see that? Fucking shark almost ate me."

"What you get for trying to take his teeth." Sam said and stood, watching his boat sink from sight. "Since we've come to Vegas, I've been shot at more times than I can count, had my car wrecked and my boat sunk... What's left?"

"That's pretty much it." Cosmo replied.

Sam saw a "Code 7" life ring floating next to the lifeboat. He picked it up. It was all that was left of his boat.

/Back on the Freighter/

Jim was slowly coming around from the karate chop, found his gun and stood. There was a creak behind him. Jim spun as a hatch was opening. He aimed the laser and pinpointed an old Chinese woman emerging. Behind her were more Chinese. Other hatches opened. Jim lowered his gun, watched, stunned, as seemingly endless numbers of ragged, tired, and frightened Chinese men, women, and children slowly emerged onto the deck.

/Beach - Near Ship - Later/

Coast Guard, LVPD, LVFD, INS -- you name it, they were there, plus news crews and looky-loos. The Chinese had been corralled by INS near the boat.

/Freighter Deck/

Jim, Sam and an INS agent looked down at the Chinese herded together on the beach. "Coast Guard interdicts about one of these a month." the agent said.

"Raggedy-looking folks." Sam stated.

"Six weeks locked in a hold with one toilet. Rice and a little fish to eat... Lousy deal for thirty-five grand a head." the agent told them.

"Thirty-five grand? Where'd they get that kind of money?" Jim asked.

"Didn't. Gotta work it off. Snakeheads, the smugglers, they sell 'em as cheap labor."

"Sell 'em?" Sam asked.

"Like slaves. Women and girls're forced into prostitution. Rest earn seventy cents an hour in the sweatshops."

"They gotta work off thirty-five G's making seventy cents an hour?" Jim asked.

"Takes years. Then the debt's gone, and the people're used up. From work, from drugs, from living two to a bed in some rat hole 'til they quit caring."

"What about these people here?" Jim asked.

"They'll claim asylum, say they were persecuted, like everybody else. We'll end up sending 'em back. Cost a goddamn fortune."

"What happened to 'Bring me your tired, your poor, your wretched masses yearning to be free'?" Sam asked.

"Now it reads 'no vacancies'... You'd think word'd get back, and they'd give us a break, but they don't. Snakehead biz is booming." He indicated the shot-up corpse of a Chinese man nearby. "They pop one every boatload. Shows the rest what'll happen if they run off or don't pay."

Sam regarded the body a moment. " 'Least he's no one's slave now."

Jim looked up and saw Lee Butters approaching. Butters was a junior-grade detective.

"That kid's here -- what's his name -- " Jim asked.

"It's a food. Burgers? Bagels?" Sam said.

"Breadsticks?" Jim added.

"Biscuits?"

"Butters."

"Right. Butters. Always kisses my ass. Gets me coffee and shit." Sam said.

"Probably looks up to you. You're a role model. An elder statesman."

"He wants to be like me, he shouldn't be kissing butt."

"Captain Brass, Lieutenant Gerard -- what're you doing here?" Butters asked.

"Long story." Jim said.

"You're all wet, sir. You need a blanket or something?" Butters asked Sam. Before Sam could say "no" -- "I need a couple blankets here!" Someone handed him blankets. He gave both to Sam. "Here you go, sir."

"Thanks, Burgers." Jim said unhappily.

"Butters."

"Got a homicide over there." Jim said.

A troubled look crossed Butters' face. "Homicide?" Butters asked.

"We're homicide detectives." Jim stated.

"There's two more over the side." Sam added.

Butters crossed and looked under the sheet. "Goddamn it!"

Jim and Sam don't understand the sudden reaction. "What?" Sam asked.

"He was shot!" Butters exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jim said.

"Four times! At close range! Like he was executed!"

"He _was_ executed." Sam said.

"The crew did it." Jim added.

"That really pisses me off!"

Jim and Sam exchanged a look.

"Folks're getting killed left, right, and center in this town! Now we're importing victims. Gang-bangers wanna cap each other, no problem! Shoot it out with the cops -- boom, you're dead, who cares? Some poor guy just trying to get through the shit 24-7-365, and he's whacked, that really pisses me off!"

"Easy, Biscuits." Sam said.

"Just don't like it when people do bad things to good folks." Butters said a little more calmly.

"... Listen, Bagels, it's been a long night. We'll catch you tomorrow, okay?" Jim said.

"Yeah. Okay. Be sure to dry off, Lieutenant Gerard."

Sam just nodded. Jim and Sam headed off. "Takes the job kinda personally." Sam said.

"Loud, too." Jim added.

/On the Beach - Moments Later/

Walking, Jim groaned from the karate chop. "You okay?" Sam asked.

"Guy caught me with one. Fast."

"Too fast for you?" Sam asked. The question hung there. Sam suddenly stopped. "Left something in the lifeboat."

"I'll get a patrol car to drop me at my car. See you at home... Sorry about your boat, Sammy. I know it meant a lot."

They shared a look. Then Jim headed off and Sam went to the beached lifeboat. He retrieved the "Code 7" life ring. In doing so, he leaned on the tarp covering the boat's forward half. Just then Sam heard a muffled cry. He lifted the tarp, revealing ten Chinese -- men, women and children. Frightened stowaways, huddled together...

**TBC…**


	72. Promotion

**Chapter 72**

**Promotion**

/Benny Chan's Office - Night/

Uncle Benny Chan was in his seventies and wearing all Ralph Lauren Polo. Sitting with Benny, slightly apart, was Wah Sing Ku, thirty, discerning and full of dangerous potential. Dressed in Shanghai Tang, modern clothes with classical Chinese touches, qualities Ku possesses.

Both men, plus an Uncle Benny enforcer, Yee, had their attention focused on George Proody, a young State Department suit holding up a sheaf of papers. "Four sets of papers. Totally genuine. They'll get in the country, and they'll be able to stay. Forever. U.S. citizens." He handed the papers to Benny. "Ask 'em to vote the incumbent party next election. Help me keep my job with the State Department."

"Bloody marvelous..." Uncle Benny said eyeing the reports.

"They've red-flagged all Asian visas lately. Those weren't easy to slip through." Proody said.

"You've been a big help. We're very grateful." Uncle Benny stated.

Another enforcer, Chu, entered with information. He looked at Ku, who indicated it was okay for him to speak. He spoke in Chinese. "The ship went aground." Chu said.

"What about the merchandise?" Ku asked.

"It's missing." Chu answered.

"I'll find out about it immediately." Uncle Benny said. The look Ku gave Benny was shaming, and Benny felt it.

"Something wrong?" Proody asked.

"Small delivery problem... Thank you, Mr. Proody." Uncle Benny replied. Benny nodded to Yee. Yee handed Proody a bundle of cash. Proody scanned it and was satisfied. "Good night."

Proody was suddenly wary of his situation. He knew he was vulnerable now, knew they were killers. With an eye on the room, he left... After which Ku pulled a loop of Buddhist prayer beads from a pocket and fingered them, lost in dark meditation, while no one else spoke.

/Chinatown - Street - Night/

Proody moved to a parked car. Watchful. His hand was on a pistol he'd had stuck in his waistband. He got in his car, put his key in the ignition and hesitated. Was it gonna blow? He took his chances. The car started without incident. Proody peeled out, sighed and smiled. He was alive and ten thousand bucks richer.

/Railroad Crossing - Night/

Lights flashed as the barricade lowered. In the distance, there was a train headlight. Proody's car pulled up and stopped. The train neared and Proody was dreaming about what he'd do with the bribe-money... when smash!... his car was suddenly struck hard from behind. Proody looked back but saw no headlights... Just the grill of a truck... He fumbled for the gun... Blinding light from the train filled the car. Proody couldn't react in time... The truck shoved him onto the tracks, in front of the speeding train.

The train slammed into Proody's car and launched it. The twisted wreckage flipped through the air toward the river. It dropped onto the cement bank and exploded as it rolled into the water... As hundred-dollar bills scattered in the wind, the back seat window of the truck rolled down, revealing Ku. Ku regarded the flaming wreck down the track a moment and put away his prayer beads. He rolled up the window and drove off.

/The Cavalry's Home - Dawn/

Jim pulled up in his Charger. He was still aching from the karate chop as he moved to the front door. He was eating French fries out of fast food sack. Jim unlocked the door, stepped in, and... froze mid-fry as a cocked pistol was put to his head.

"Hi, honey." Jim said.

Khandi, was wearing a nightie, holding a nine millimeter and was nine months pregnant. She lowered the gun. "You were supposed to be home last night. I was worried about you."

"Had some bad Chinese."

Little Jimmy, Sammy and Noah greeted Jim and vice versa. Khandi saw how dirty and banged up he was. "You okay?" Khandi asked.

"Where's Sam and Cosmo?" Stacey asked.

"I'm fine. And they're still at the lake. Sam's boat sank." He fed the boys some fries.

"Don't feed 'em that junk. What happened?" Khandi asked.

"Gunfights, sharks, explosions... The usual." Jim replied.

"You were out fishing. Does trouble just go looking for you guys?" Stacey asked.

"No, it seems to know pretty much where we are most of the time." Khandi answered.

Jim walked down the hall and looked into a room. "You finished the nursery." Jim said. He entered with Khandi and looked around. Baby to the max. Major puppy motif.

"I figured it was good for a girl or a boy. Cute, huh?" Khandi asked.

"Lotta puppies." Jim stated.

"I know. I got on this puppy thing and just couldn't stop." Khandi put her hand on her tummy and spoke. "Hope you like doggies, baby."

Jim walked up behind Khandi and wrapped his arms around her. Well, as best he could. Just as Jim touched her stomach, the baby kicked. "Whoa. We got ourselves another boxer in there."

"That's the only time the baby does that. When you touch my stomach."

"Think that's saying something?"

"Like what?"

"Like maybe this kid's not too fond of me." Jim said pretending to mope.

"On the contrary. I think it's the other way around. This baby loves you more than anything. You know kinda like me." Khandi said smiling back at Jim.

"I love you too, honey."

"Want breakfast?"

"Got mine." Jim said pointing to his bag of fast food.

/Kitchen/

Khandi emerged from the room and went to the kitchen. Jim followed her out. The boys were looking outside at the backyard. "You guys want to go out? C'mon."

"You come to, daddy." Little Jimmy said.

/Outside - Deck/

Jim opened the door, let the boys out and followed after them. He saw a paperback romance on a chair and snagged it. The author's name was "Lily Johnson." Jim was reading a passage as Khandi came out with cereal, milk, orange juice and coffee and looked at the book.

"You bought this smut?" Jim asked.

Khandi looked over. "It's not smut, it's Lily Johnson. Stacey gave it to me."

"Can we try this thing they do on page 22 sometime?" Jim asked.

"Not now. Nothing comes between a pregnant lady and a meal."

"Have I ever made your 'womanhood reach peaks that would rival the highest Himalayas'?"

"The foothills maybe. No Everests."

"Thanks a lot." Jim said frowning.

"Just kidding. I've been to lots of mountaintops with you, Jimmy."

"I dropped by the station yesterday. Y'know, to say hi." Khandi said.

"How come I didn't see you? So, what was everyone's reaction?"

"They miss me. You know that place is falling apart without me." Khandi said smirking.

"Yeah. I mean just look at me."

"Overheard one thing at the office."

"What?"

"I.A.'s got an anonymous tip... The person said Sam's on the take."

"Sam? That's crazy."

"Of course it is. It's someone with a grudge against him. Probably some jerk he put away... But with the new boats all the time it's caused conversation. Anyway, I thought you should know. I'll tell you if it goes anywhere."

"Straight-arrow Sam on the take. That'd be the day."

"Just don't tell him, okay? He'll blow his top, and I'll be in hot water. And he's got enough problems as it is anyway."

"Like what?"

"Oh... Oops..."

"What's oops?"

"Pregnancy's destroyed my brain... It can't leave here, Jimmy. Under any circumstances."

"Okay. What? What is it?"

"You know Rianne's pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And that the baby isn't Sam's."

"I know that too. What are you getting at?"

"The father is another cop."

"Really? So who's the lucky soon-to-be-dead man?"

"Sergeant Lee Butters."

"Biscuits? This just gets better and better."

"No one thought he'd be transferred to the same squad as us."

"No wonder he's been sucking up to Sam."

"You can't tell him, Jimmy."

"You kidding? He'd shoot me for being the messenger... Question is how to have fun with it."

"This is serious. Don't screw around."

"No. Right. No screwing around. I mean, Sam is one of my best friends. It'd be wrong to mess with him." Jim said and smiled.

/Hallway - Later that Day/

Jim and Khandi came into the hallway after some much needed R&R in the bedroom. Stacey was taking care of the boys and Cosmo was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Sam said walking into the living room.

"Hey, Sam, we were just discussing baby names. You know which ones Rianne's thinking about?" Jim asked.

It hurt Sam to think about it. "Oscar for a boy. Loreen for a girl."

"She couldn't come up with anything butter, I mean, better?" Jim asked.

Khandi jabbed Jim in the side. "I think they're nice." she said.

"Don't get him started. C'mon, let's go, Jimmy." Cosmo said and turned to Khandi. "Stacey'll be right down. Have fun shopping for baby junk."

Jim glanced into the living room -- on the floor were sleeping bags. Sam entered from the kitchen, a little flustered and in a hurry.

"Who had the sleep-over?" Jim asked.

"Uh, I'm just airing out the camping gear. We're outta here." Sam said.

"Something smells good." Khandi stated.

Sam looked at Cosmo. "Stacey has food on the stove." Cosmo said.

"Stacey is cooking something that smells good?" Jim asked.

"Some things do change. C'mon." Cosmo replied.

"Got your baby beeper?" Khandi asked Jim.

"Right here... So long." Jim said showing her the beeper.

As he kissed her goodbye, a small Chinese boy peeked out from the kitchen, made eye contact with Jim and disappeared. Sam and Cosmo hadn't seen him. "Let's go, Jimmy." Sam urged.

"You know, that smells a lot like Chinese food." Jim said.

"Yeah, Stacey has been trying that lately. Who knew she could wok fry?" Cosmo said.

"I'd like to taste it." Jim said.

"We don't have time -- " Sam stated. But Jim was already heading for the kitchen. Sam hurried to stop him. "No."

"C'mon, Sam, we're early."

He started to go and Sam stopped him again. "Jimmy... There's a Chinese person in the kitchen... A couple people, actually... Sort of a family..." Sam explained. Jim looked in the kitchen. The Chinese people from the lifeboat were inside cooking food. "A large family."

The Cavalry entered the kitchen. "They were hiding in the lifeboat... After what the I.N.S. guy said... Had to do something for 'em." Sam said.

"So you brought 'em home?" Jim asked.

"Took two trips." Cosmo stated.

The little boy was fascinated by Jim and stared at him. "That's Ping." Sam said and went to a forty-ish man. "This is Hong. He's head of the family. Speaks pretty good English... Hong, these are my partners, Jim Brass. And this is Khandi."

"Wife?" Hong asked.

"Yes." Khandi answered smiling at Jim.

"Sam, could we talk a moment?" Jim asked and then dragged him out.

Khandi eyed the Chinese food. "That looks so good."

/Living Room/

"Those people're illegal." Jim said.

"I know." Sam replied.

"You're breaking the law."

"Not the way I see it. Way I see it, I'm freeing slaves."

/Kitchen/

Khandi was now scarfing a big bowl of chow mein. "This is just yummy." she said.

Ping was still staring at Jim and Jim made faces at him. He got a big, gap-toothed grin in return. Sam stuck his head in. Worried. "Jimmy? Under-Sheriff wants us right away."

"What for?"

"Didn't say... C'mon. Gotta go, Jimmy."

Jim had a pair of chopsticks and handed Ping an orange. He indicated for Ping to toss it in the air and Ping did... Jim caught it with the chopsticks and used them to toss it back in the air. Jim changed his grip on the chopsticks and speared the orange as it fell. He handed it back to Ping and got another big smile for it. He gave Khandi another kiss, she mumbled goodbye and then Jim headed for the door. Sam was still worried.

/Hallway/

"Maybe someone saw me with the Hongs. Maybe the Under-Sheriff knows." Sam said.

Stacey came up the stairs. "Khandi up?"

"Kitchen. On her second breakfast." Jim stated.

"I know those days." Stacey said rubbing her enlarged belly. Two Chinese kids chased each other.

Sam's ex-girlfriend, Rianne, entered the house. She was also nine months pregnant.

"Looking great." Jim said.

"Thanks." Rianne said and went upstairs with Stacey to see Khandi.

/Outside/

"What do you think the Under-Sheriff wants us for?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Running ships aground, shooting at people." Jim replied.

"Maybe somebody saw me and Cosmo with the Hongs."

"It's possible. You guys made two trips."

/LVPD/

Jim, Sam and Cosmo entered. Cosmo's eyes went to the bulletin board, on which was posted a news photo and headline. The photo was of Cosmo running in his satin undies and flapping his arms like a bird.

The headline read: "Bird Man Fowls Human Tank." Cosmo ripped it down and yelled to the squad room generally. "It's been almost a fucking year already. Shit's not funny anymore."

He, Sam and Jim headed to McKeen's office. Behind Cosmo's back, someone pinned up another copy of the photo.

/McKeen's Office/

Jim, Sam and Cosmo entered. McKeen was there, staring out into the squad room. "Sir." Sam said.

"What's up?" Jim asked.

"I still look out there expecting to see all the old faces. Instead, there's a buncha kids whose names I barely remember... We're dinosaurs. Headed for extinction. Making way for the new, improved police force. Guys with guns and psychology degrees. Like Butters."

"Butters has a psychology degree?" Jim asked.

"More like a psycho degree." Cosmo said.

"I got nothing against it. Times gotta change... Hell, I got shot once by a hot-rodder with a zip-gun. That's how far back I go." McKee said.

"Uh, you wanted us for something, Jeff?" Sam asked.

"Yeah... Some things don't change... The department lost its insurance carrier. All the damage you do, they can't get a new one with you on the streets. Can't fire you, either. So they're promoting you."

"Even me?" Jim asked.

"No, you're already a Captain, Jim. Sheriff's using his special privilege to make Sam and Cosmo Captains."

Cosmo and Sam looked at each other in disbelief.

"We're all the same rank now?" Jim asked.

"Just 'til they get new insurance." McKeen said.

"What the hell we supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"What us captains do. Hang out by the coffee, take long lunches, yell stuff like 'Renfro, Gerard, get your asses in here! The Sheriff's shitting bricks. You got any idea how much it costs to replace a fucking bowling alley!'" Jim explained.

"Just stay off the streets and outta trouble, huh?" McKeen said.

"Captain Gerard, Captain Renfro." Jim said and saluted.

"Captain Brass." Sam and Cosmo said in unison and saluted back.

"After you, Captain." Jim said to Sam and Cosmo.

"No, after you, Captain." Cosmo replied.

"O Captain, my Captain." Jim said.

"Get outta here." McKeen stated.

**TBC...**


	73. Hang In There!

**Chapter 73**

**Hang In There!**

/LVPD - Hallway/

Jim, Sam and Cosmo emerged from McKeen's office. As they walked down the hall, Vega and Vartan come toward them. "Captains Outrageous..." Vartan said to Sam and Cosmo.

"Word travels fast." Jim stated.

"Enjoy the rest from real police work." Vega said and he and Vartan walked away.

An LVPD chopper pilot and observer walked over. "Now you're on the resource management side, come up in the helo sometime and see what crime fighting from the air's all about." the observer said to them.

"Uh-uh. No choppers. No way." Cosmo said.

"Cos is a down-to-earth kinda guy." Jim stated patting Cosmo on the back.

"Change your mind, give us a call." the pilot said and they left.

Butters approached. Sam was leery of him. "Congratulations, Cap'n Gerard." Butters said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sam mumbled.

"There's fresh muffins in back. I can grab one for you."

"I already ate."

"Okay." Butters said and left.

Jim was watching him. "That kid sure likes you, Sam."

"Wish he'd quit that shit." Sam said.

"Maybe he really likes you."

"Huh?"

"Y'know, likes you likes you?" Jim said.

"What, you mean, like that?" Sam asked.

"Why not? You're a good-looking guy. Smart, funny."

"Get the fuck outta here." Sam said.

"Never know. It's the new millenium, Sam. You heard McKeen. Department's changing... But hey, you're probably right... 'Scuse me, Sam." Jim replied and left.

Just then Butters walked by again. "That suit looks real good on you, by the way. Nice color." Sam just watched him go.

/Outside National ANSCO Warehouse/

A warehouse complex on the docks of the Las Vegas Harbor. Signs indicated the area was a U.S. Custom's-declared "Free Trade Zone." A car drove in the front gate, where it was met by uniformed Chinese security guards. Ku got out.

/Inside National ANSCO Warehouse/

There were Chinese workers dismantling and crating large manufacturing machines. Security guards drove Ku through the warehouse on an electric cart.

/Warehouse Room/

Ku was led in. They were in a temporary quarters of some kind. The occupants were the four men that were escorted out of the Chinese prison. They were under guard. A PRC General met Ku. "Do you have the money?" the General asked.

"Very soon... I came to see them. And bring this." Ku answered.

Ku pulled a small case from his pocket and handed it to the General, who opened it. There was pair of glasses. The General handed them back and nodded his approval.

Ku crossed to the four men, paid his respect to each of them and began with the oldest. Reaching the Pit Viper, Ku made his deferences. "Father. It's been a long time." Ku said.

"Soon it will be our time again." Pit Viper said.

Ku turned and addressed them all. The concern on his face remained hidden. "Everything's progressing. It shouldn't be long now."

Ku took out the glasses and gave them to the oldest Four Father. As he does this, he also removed the lining to the case, and out of sight of the guards, pulled out a bill of Chinese currency for the men to see. The bill was normal in all respects, except that where the portraits should be, there was only blank space. Having shown it to them, Ku then slid it back inside the lining of the case. "America has many laws. Made by men. Money can change anything." Ku bowed to them and left.

/LVPD - Men's Room - Day - Later/

Jim and Sam were sitting in adjoining stalls. "I'm bored being a Captain, Jimmy." Sam said.

"It's only been a couple hours."

"Yeah. And I'll go cuckoo sitting around all day. We gotta do something."

"We're supposed to be hanging out. I'm hanging out. Water's cold, too."

"Yeah. And deep."

"Listen, you want to nail these snakeheads, right?" Jim asked.

"Who-heads?" Sam asked.

"Snakeheads. Chinese smugglers. Slave traders."

"Yeah, I want to nail the sons of bitches."

"So?"

" 'Long as we stay outta trouble, I guess it's okay."

"Great. Let's go... Oops, outta paper. Got change for a twenty?"

"Here." Sam said and handed some toilet paper under the stall.

/Asian Organized Crime Unit/

Jim and Sam approached Detective Paul Ng, at his desk. "How's it going, Ng?" Jim asked.

"Brass and Gerard. Hear you were up to your asses in Chinese people last night."

"The taller ones came up to our asses. Most of 'em were down around..." Jim indicated his knees.

"We're short, but there's lots of us. What can I do for you?" Ng asked.

"Ship's crew shot one of the illegals. Apparently acted on orders. Asian Crimes know who's smuggling Chinese these days?" Jim asked.

"There's no hard evidence. We're pretty sure the big boss is a guy named Benny Chan."

"Uncle Benny?" Sam asked.

"You know him?"

"Had some dealings with him. Back then he was moving smack." Jim said.

"Never nailed him on that, either." Sam added.

"Benny's slippery." Ng said.

"Where's he hanging out these days?" Jim asked.

"He's got a nightclub, couple restaurants he operates out of. Days it's a place on North Las Vegas Boulevard. Here's the address." He handed it to Sam.

"Thanks, Ng." Sam said and he and Jim started off.

"Just let me know if you turn up anything." Ng called after them.

As Jim and Sam walked Jim said, "Sure love to pay Uncle Benny a visit, wouldn't you, Sammy? For old times' sake?"

"Yeah. But we're off the streets... It's Burgers' case. Better give the information to him."

"Yeah. Hey, Breadsticks." Jim waved him over. "Ever hear of Benny Chan?"

"No."

"Big-time crime boss in Chinatown." Sam said.

"If it's bad, and it's Chinese, Benny's running it. Asian Crimes thinks he's behind the smuggling operation." Jim added.

"Where do I find him?" Butters asked.

"His restaurant." But Jim didn't hand over the address he was holding. "You know, I'm kinda hungry for Chinese. How about you, Sammy?" Before Sam could answer. "Great. Since we're going there anyway, we'll drive you."

"Whoa. Jimmy -- " Sam said.

"We gotta eat, Sammy." Jim replied.

"Yeah, but -- "

"So we're carpooling. Saving the taxpayers' money. That's a Captain thing to do, right?" Jim asked.

Sam pulled him aside. "Not with him." Sam said.

"Why? Look, the kid could need backup, Sam. Somebody oughta be there. C'mon, grab your jacket."

Sam relented and moved for his jacket. He caught Butters looking at him with a big smile.

/Jim's Charger - Day/

Jim was driving, Sam was in the passenger seat and Butters was in the back. "So, Butters... Seems like you hate crime in a sort of personal way." Jim said.

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Any particular reason?"

"About a hundred fifty thousand of 'em. That's how many bullets were zinging around my neighborhood growing up. Couldn't go outside half the time. Couldn't be near a window. Grew up on the floor. Slept on the floor, ate on the floor, watched T.V. on the floor. Hell, I didn't learn to walk 'til I was ten. Spent my formative years nose to nose with the family beagle. I'm working a crime, I'm thinking about that goddamn floor. And it pisses me off."

Jim saw something in the rearview mirror. "Did we tell Cosmo to meet us somewhere?"

"No, why?" Sam asked.

" 'Cause he's following us, five cars back."

Sam looked. Cosmo was in his car. "Maybe it's a coincidence."

"With Cosmo, nothing's a coincidence." Jim stated.

"Who's Cosmo?" Butters asked.

"He's... What is he, Sammy?"

"Pain in the ass." Sam said.

"He's actually one of our partners. But he's supposed to be working his own case right now."

"What's he want?" Butters asked.

"Let's find out." Jim answered.

Jim drove up to the corner and made a turn. Cosmo followed him but when he got to the corner there was no sign of the Charger anywhere. Cosmo stopped at the light and glanced out his side window. Jim and Sam were in the lane right next to him, looking over from the Charger.

"Looking for us?" Jim asked.

"You saw me."

"Yeah, we saw you. What're you doing, Cosmo?" Sam asked.

"Perfecting my tailing techniques. Being a newly appointed Captain and all."

"Captain butthead." Jim stated.

"Hey, if I can follow you guys without being spotted, I can follow anybody." Then he noticed Butters in the backseat. "Who's the perp? What crime'd he commit?"

"Crime I'm gonna commit'll be assault and battering your little Captain ass. What, you see a guy riding with two cops, you automatically assume he's a criminal?" Butters asked.

"He's a detective, Cos." Jim said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So, the guys tell you about our history together? Fighting crime, shooting bad guys, maintaining law and order?" Cosmo asked.

" 'Bye, Cosmo." Jim slammed on the gas.

/Benny Chan's Office/

Uncle Benny was the object of Ku's wrath as Fan, Chu, and Yee look on. "You guaranteed." Ku said.

"They're not at the detention center. They must have escaped." Uncle Benny said.

"He won't finish until he sees them."

"They'll turn up. In Hong Kong, you'd already be dead."

They were interrupted by a tapping sound. They turned to find Jim, Sam, and Butters looking in through the window into the restaurant. Jim was knocking on the glass.

/Restaurant/

On Jim's side, the glass was a mirror. Jim mimed various crap to Benny. Then he and Sam started off. Butters was still checking his appearance out in the mirror. "How you doing, Lee? Just fine, thank you. Going to see Uncle Benny, the Chinese crime boss. Give him a kick in the nuts for me, won't you? Be glad to." Butters said to himself.

Jim and Sam exchanged a look. "C'mon." Jim said and pulled Butters away.

/Benny's Office/

Jim, Sam and Butters entered via the office door. The Maitre d' had failed to stop them. "Uncle Benny. How ya doing? Hope this is a bad time." Jim said.

"Yeah, we'd hate not disturbing you." Sam added.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them." the Maitre d' said.

"Meet Detective Buckles." Jim said.

"Whatever you say." Butters said to Jim.

"Sell any heroin, buy any cops, kill anyone lately? How's the front, I mean, restaurant?" Jim asked.

"I get food, drink." The Maitre d' said and left.

"No M.S.G. now. Have a bite. Give you the police discount." Uncle Benny said.

"Don't hold your breath. On second thought, hold your breath." Sam said.

"They think I'm a criminal. Never have proof." Uncle Benny said to Butters.

"Yeah, these guys're always wrong. Never arrest the right people. I'm sure it's all a big mistake." Butters replied.

"I'm very busy. What is it this time?"

"Breadsticks." Jim said.

"Know anything about a boatload of illegals that went aground last night?" Butters asked.

"What I saw on the news." During this, Jim grabbed some papers from Benny's desk, and Benny snapped a ruler across Jim's knuckles.

"Some snakehead lost big money. Four hundred people at thirty- five grand each. Fourteen mil." Sam said.

"Whatever."

"Lost out on making 'em slaves, too." Sam continued.

"You think they have it so nice in China? They'll be back. Anyway, you're cops. I thought smuggling Chinese was an I.N.S. problem?" Uncle Benny asked.

"Crew shot one of 'em full of bullets. Makes it a cop problem." Butters answered.

"One dead Chinese? Billions more where he came from."

"They shot at Sammy and me, too." Jim said.

"Too bad they missed. But I still don't know anything about it."

Jim had picked up on something out of the ordinary about Ku. He circled the room staring at him. Ku stared back, fingering his prayer beads. "You don't look too happy. Who're you?" Jim asked Ku.

"He doesn't speak English." Uncle Benny said.

"Oh. So you don't know what 'scumbag' means. Or 'eat shit' ... nice ponytail." Jim reached to flip Ku's ponytail with his fingers. Instantly, Ku grabbed his wrist. Jim was impressed. "Strong for a small guy... What else can you do?" Ku just looked at him. Butters made a move to help Jim.

Sam stopped him. "Jimmy. Insurance."

Jim let go of Ku's clothes. Whereupon Ku released him. "I'm busy. If you have nothing on me, get out." Uncle Benny said.

"Just know we're still around, Benny." Sam said.

"I'm after your ass now, too." Butters added.

"See you next time." Jim said to Ku and moved toward the one-way glass.

"The door's that way." Uncle Benny pointed out.

"I'll take this way out." Jim said and smacked the one-way glass with the butt of his Sig. The glass shattered and Jim stepped out. Sam and Butters followed.

When they were gone, Ku said to Jim, under his breath and in English "In Hong Kong, you'd be dead."

/Restaurant/

As Jim, Sam and Butters crossed to the stairs, Jim saw a panel marked "Sprinkler Emergency Switch" on a wall and looked back at Benny. "Had your fire system checked lately? Big fine if it doesn't operate right." Jim said and pulled the alarm handle.

A siren began wailing, sprinklers erupted and diners shrieked. Back in his office, Uncle Benny was getting soaked, too. A man moved to shield Ku with a jacket. Jim called in. "Seems to be working."

/Restaurant - Stairwell/

There was a commotion upstairs as Jim, Sam and Butters descended. Near the bottom of the stairs, out a window, Jim saw the Captain of the freighter. The Captain was outside, approaching the restaurant with another Chinese man.

He spotted Jim at the same instant and started to run. "Son of a bitch." Jim said and drew his gun. "That guy's from the ship."

Seeing Jim's gun, the second man took off on the heels of the Captain. Jim was out the door right after them. Butters was right behind him. Sam last, called after Jim. "No damage, Jimmy! Remember the insurance! Shit!"

/Outside the Restaurant/

Jim led Butters and Sam down the street in pursuit of the two men. The men cut across a street and dodged cars to the far side. Two cars collided in front of Jim but he didn't break stride. Jim slid over the hood of one of the cars and kept going.

Sam, meanwhile, had been overtaken by Butters, who took another angle on the fleeing suspects and dodged cars across the busy street. Sam knew he couldn't keep up and looked around.

He saw a young man on a restaurant delivery bike and pulled out his wad of cash. "Two hundred for the bike. Fifty for the food." Sam said hopped on and pedaled away.

/Down the Street/

The suspects banged into people as they ran up the sidewalk. Jim and Butters weaved through behind them. Sam wheeled along in traffic, catching up.

The two bad guys turned into a plaza. Jim and Butters were on their heels. The Captain ran toward Hill St., ahead. The other man broke off to the left. Butters went after him. Sam swung in and followed Jim and the Captain.

The Captain streaked around a corner. Behind him, Sam caught and passed Jim, not a little surprised to see him on the bike.

The Captain ran into a glass-walled exterior elevator just as the doors were closing. Sam skidded up a second later. The doors closed in his face. Jim saw this and spotted a flight of stairs. He used a bench and a moving cart to vault to the first landing and headed for level two. Sam dumped the bike and took an alternate route using an exterior escalator.

The Captain looked out the glass back of the elevator and saw Jim bounding up the stairs behind him. He realized Jim would make the top about the same time and that was when he saw the elevator next to his going down. In desperation, he pulled his gun and blew out the side window. Other people in the elevator screamed in terror as he climbed out the window and leapt onto the top of the descending elevator.

Jim reacted to this and had to run back down a flight and leap over the railing. In front of him, only yards away, the Captain jumped from the elevator. He landed, lost his gun, then got up and took off again with Jim in pursuit.

Sam, meanwhile, saw what had happened, had reached a landing and now had to turn and go down the "up" escalator. He shouted at the people in front of him. "Look out! Out of the way!" Sam reached level ground, jumped on the bike again and took off.

/Chinese Restaurant/

The man jumped from the second floor. Just as he hit the ground, the front door flew open and Butters tackled him to the ground. "Don't run, don't move, don't resist... Don't fuck with the police."

"Police?"

"Yeah. Handcuffs. Gun. Badge." Butters said and stuck the badge in his face. He pointed out the letters. "L.V.P.D. 'Looking at a Very Pissed-off Detective.' "

He jerked the man to his feet and pushed him out to the street.

/Chinatown Street/

The Captain raced across Hill St. at an angle. He was heading for a narrow alley in mid-block. Anticipating where he was headed, Jim yelled to Sam. "Stay with him." Jim then cut up the street to head him off.

/Chinatown Alley/

Chased by Sam, the Captain headed up the alley where there was two old, wooden staircases that rose up from opposing directions and met at a single landing. Jim suddenly appeared at the alley's far end.

Trapped, the Captain started up one flight of stairs. Jim started up the other one facing it. As they climbed, face to face, they got closer.

They reached the landing, feet apart... when the Captain grabbed a drainpipe and scuttled up. Jim followed.

/Rooftop/

They ran across the roofs, taking one or two small jumps ... when a "seventeen"-foot span loomed ahead. The Captain leapt. He made the rooftop of the building on the other side.

Sam pedaled along, watching from below. He screamed for Jim not to do it, but... of course Jim was going to. It's Jim. He planted, pushed off and launched himself through the air. He hit hard on the other side and off-balance. Jim started slipping backwards and slid off the edge. He barely caught the corner of the roof and was left hanging there.

Sam yells from below. "Jimmy, don't move!"

But Jim was still struggling to hoist himself up and resume the chase. He urged himself on. "I got it. I got it."

"I'll get you down." Sam yelled.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Jim said to himself. But he wasn't going anywhere.

And Sam knew it. He looked around, spotted a Dumpster nearby and ran to it. "Hang on, Jimmy!" Just then Butters rounded the corner and saw Sam. "Help me with this." Sam said to him.

"What for?" Butters asked.

Sam nodded up. Butters looked up and saw Jim hanging there. "Holy..." Butters looked at his suspect. "Don't you move!" Butters went to help Sam. The Dumpster was still barely rolling. Butters called the suspect. "What the hell you just standing there for? Get your ass over here." The guy walked over. "Push."

Just then Jim lost his grip on the roof and started to fall.

**TBC...**


	74. Inferno

**Chapter 74**

**Inferno**

As Jim was falling, all he could think about was hitting the ground and never seeing Khandi's beautiful face again, his boys or his new baby. He was getting closer and closer to the gound. Just then Sam, Butters and the suspect got the Dumpster underneath Jim and he landed in it. Thank God it wasn't empty. Jim climbed out and pulled pieces of garbage off of himself.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Shoulda had 'em." Pissed and embarrassed, Jim turned to the suspect. "Who's your partner?"

"I don't have a partner."

"You were with him." Sam said.

"I'm a waiter at the restaurant. I was outside having a smoke when the other man walked up. Next thing I knew people were pulling guns and running towards me. See?" he said and showed his handcuffed hands. "Waiter's jacket, order book."

Butters, Jim and Sam shared a look. Butters unlocked the handcuffs. "We'd've caught that guy if you hadn't fucked it all up. Just 'cause you see a coupla guys with guns, you automatically assume they gotta be bad. Get outta here, you motherfucker."

/Home - Night/

Jim and Sam dragged their tired butts into the house. Jim still couldn't believe his luck. He almost plunged to his death and if Sam hadn't of pushed that Dumpster under him he would have.

"Khandi?" Jim called.

"In the kitchen."

Of course she was in the kitchen. These days that was where she spent most of her time. Also her cravings were a lot worse with this pregnancy, than with the boys, so Khandi was convinced she was having a girl.

Sam went off to his room to relax and Jim entered the kitchen. Khandi was playing a Chinese game with two of the women, while other Hongs ironed clothes and cooked. Jim just gave Khandi a look.

"They insisted." Khandi said.

"Uh huh." Jim replied and just shook his head.

/Living Room/

Hong was in Jim's chair watching TV and when he saw Jim he jumped up. "Sorry, Mr. Brass."

"No, that's okay. Sit. And you can call me Jim."

"It's your chair."

"No. It's fine, really. Sit."

"Thank you so much."

A moment later Jim said, "Think I'll have a drink. You want something? I'm going with scotch."

"Scotch?" Hong asked.

"Yeah. You know, Scotland?"

"Scot-ta-land?" Hong didn't have a clue of what Jim was talking about.

"Give it a try." Jim poured them each a glass, straight up. "What are you watching?"

"About China. Things they don't show us." Jim handed him a glass and Hong raised it in a toast. "Yum buoy."

"Yum buoy." Jim repeated.

They toasted and drank. Jim watched Hong for a reaction. "Scot-ta-land." Hong said.

/Living Room - Later/

The scotch bottle was a lot emptier now and Jim and Hong are practically old buddies. "So, Cosmo takes his clothes off and starts flapping his arms like a bird."

"No."

"He thought he was going to die in his underwear."

Hong poured them another drink and raised the glass. "Bread."

"Huh? Oh yeah, toast." Jim toasted him. "Bread." They drank. "You know anybody here?"

"My uncle. He pay so we can come to America."

"You been in contact with him?" Jim asked surprised.

"I leave message. Must be very important man now. We have own room on the ship, away from the others. When there's trouble, they put us into the..." He paused and searched for the right word.

"Lifeboat." Jim supplied. "Costs a lotta money to bring all of you here. What's your uncle do?"

"In China, he's an artist."

"Gotta be hard leaving your home."

"More hard to stay. You don't know what it's like when your children have no future. And nothing we can do."

"No. You're right I don't know. I'm glad I can give my children everything they deserve."

"I'm old. But in America, my children have chance to make good life."

"We want the best for our kids. You believe I'll be a father for the fourth time, any day now? Where's the time go?"

"Don't know. Have no watch."

Jim and Hong shared a big laughed and when it subsided, Jim slipped his watch off his own wrist. "My dad's. He gave it to me when I joined the force. Take it."

"No. I cannot."

"No, no, I want you to have it. Belonged to a good man. Oughta belong to another one."

Finally, Hong took the watch and slipped it on. "Thank you so much, Jim."

Jim poured another round and raised his glass. "To dads and their kids."

/LVPD - Police Gym - Day/

Jim shadowboxed and Sam worked out nearby. Gomez, a young cop, called out from the ring. "Looking good, Brass."

"Always, Gomez."

"Want to step in and go a couple rounds? Get some real exercise?"

"My pleasure." Jim said.

Sam intercepted Jim as he headed for the ring. "What the hell you doing?" Sam asked.

"Gonna go knock Gomez around a little."

"Gomez is good. He made division finals."

"I can handle him, Sammy."

/In the Ring - Later/

Jim was getting killed. He lost another exchange and grabbed his shoulder in pain. "Whoa. Hang on." Jim said.

"You okay?" Gomez asked.

"Old shoulder injury." Jim tested it and winced. "I gotta toss in the towel. Sorry, man."

"No problem."

"Just getting it going, too. You got lucky today, Gomez."

Sam was helping Jim out of the ring and whispered to him. "Yeah, lucky not to kill you."

"Get this shoulder back in shape, you owe me a rematch." Jim said.

"Anytime."

"We'll have the paramedics here." Sam remarked.

"Might even train for it. Give you real problems." Jim called back to Gomez.

/Locker Room/

Jim was smiling as he and Sam entered the locker room. As soon as the door closed, the smile left Jim's face. He sagged against the wall, winded and in pain. "Better ice that shoulder." Sam said.

"My shoulder's okay."

"Don't be brave."

"My shoulder's not hurt, Sammy. I was faking it."

"You were faking it?"

"Gomez was killing me. I didn't have anything left."

Sam started undressing. "Told you he was good."

"It wasn't all him." Jim moved to a bench and sat down. "I've been feeling it lately, Sammy. I mean, that guy nailed me on the ship, right? Then yesterday, trying to catch him. And there's been other stuff. Figured I was just out of shape or something. But it's more than that. It's like -- "

"You're too old for this shit." Sam finished.

"Yeah."

"How about that. Finally."

"But I can't be. I'm only..." He stopped and thought about. "Fuck! What happened, Sammy?"

"You can't beat the clock, Jimmy. Always wins in the end."

Sam was taking off his sweat pants, when Butters appeared. "Hey, how's it going?"

Sam hauled up his sweat pants and Butters continued through. "McKeen's right. We're dinosaurs. I need your help here, Sammy. What am I gonna do?" Jim asked.

Sam saw that Jim needed a friend and sat down beside him. "Only thing you can do. Accept it."

"I've always done the job one way. All the way. It's all I know."

"You'll do it a different way."

"Oh yeah? Like how?"

"Like I do."

"I'm too old for this shit. How about that?"

/Jim's Office - Day/

Jim and Sam walked in his office and Cosmo ran up behind them. "Jimmy. Sammy." Cosmo said.

Cosmo walked in the office. He had deep scratches all over his face. "What happened to you?" Jim asked.

"Dog." Cosmo replied.

"A dog scratched you like that?" Sam asked.

"He catch you drinking out his bowl?" Jim asked.

"It was a job I was working, smart asses."

"A dog hired you?" Sam asked.

"People hired me. To find a missing dog." Cosmo replied.

"That's your big case?" Jim asked.

"This was an expensive Bolshoy, funny guy."

"Borzoi." Sam said.

"Whatever, whatever..." Cosmo replied.

"And you found it." Sam asked.

"Sort of. See, I figured out my fee for finding it'd be more than the cost of the dog from the pound, right? So..."

"You got a Borzoi from the pound and convinced the people it was their little Rover." Jim asked.

"Sasha. Communist name." Cosmo said.

"And they bought it? A completely different dog?" Sam asked.

"Which I dyed to look like theirs. Which wasn't so fucking easy. Which is how I got the scratches." Cosmo replied.

"That's some police work you're doing there, Cos." Sam said.

"Deuce Ventura. Pet Defective." Jim added.

"Committing fraud, too." Sam said.

"Hey, the people're happy." Cosmo replied.

Just then Butters walked up. "Captain Brass. Captain Gerard." Butters didn't seem to notice Cosmo and Sam didn't like how close Butters was to him.

"What is it, Bundles?" Jim asked.

"Just heard from the Crime Lab. Guy you chased through Chinatown? The gun he dropped matched the slugs from those bodies at the ship. He's the shooter."

"And I let him get away."

"Didn't get far. He turned up dead on a rooftop nearby. Strangled with a wire. Pigeons ate his eyeballs." Butters cell phone rang and he answered it. "Butters... Hello? Hello?" He hung up. "I hate cell phones. Make a call, get cut off. Answer a call, get cut off. Spend more time getting cut off than talking. Which is just what the phone company wants. Know why?"

At that point Cosmo decided to make himself heard. "Because they fuck you with cell phones. Okay? They fuck you with cell phones. They want you to get cut off, 'cause then, when you call the people back, they can charge you the higher rate for the first fucking minute all over again."

"If your fucking three hour battery that lasts only twenty minutes isn't fucking dead." Butters said.

"And if you're not behind a little fucking hill where all you get is..." Cosmo made the noise of bad static.

"Not to mention the phones are getting smaller and smaller. Why? So they can fit more places? No, no. So they can be lost or stolen easier. So you have to buy a new one and they can fuck you again there. Ever lost a plug-in phone at your house? Ever had someone break in your fucking house and steal that big kitchen phone off the wall?" Butters said continuing to rant.

Cosmo didn't stop either. "Not to mention every idiot with a scanner's listening to every fucking word you say."

"Or cloning your fucking number. Calling Belgium."

"What'd I tell you? They fuck you with cell phones. Hey, ever notice, how, at the drive-thru..."

"Enough, Cosmo." Sam ordered.

"Yeah, what am I talking to you for anyway?" Butters asked and answered his ringing cell phone again. "Butters... Hello. Hello..." No connection. "Fuck!"

"He'll learn to like me." Cosmo said.

"He'd be the first." Sam replied.

Cosmo started to leave and Jim got an idea. "Yeah. Hey..." Jim called after him. "Cos, wait. Sammy, how about if we put Cosmo on Uncle Benny's tail?"

"Benny'll see him." Sam replied.

"That's the idea. Make him nuts."

"What if Benny shoots him?" Jim just looked at him. "Tell, Cos, to get to work."

Jim left and a detective came by collecting for a pool. "Pregnancy pool for Khandi. Five dollars. Due date's next Tuesday."

"Khandi's a go-getter, she'll probably be early. I'll take Friday morning at..." Sam looked down at the detective's badge number. "... at nine twenty."

Jim came back as the detective was leaving. "All set." he said to Sam.

"So, what'll we do the rest of the day, Jimmy?" Sam asked.

/Sky - Police Helicopter/

Jim and Sam were riding in the back seat. Sam wasn't enjoying himself but Jim was like a kid in a candy store. "This is great."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Sam said.

"Beats sitting around the office."

"There's two kinds of choppers, Jimmy. Ones that've crashed and ones that're gonna crash."

"Think positive, remember? Let's fly over our place. See what's going on."

The chopper flew over their house. "Hey, there's Khandi." Sam pointed out.

Khandi came out of the house, got in her car and drove off. "Follow the black Charger." Jim told the pilot threw the headset.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked.

"Having a little fun."

/Khandi's Charger/

Khandi was eating donuts, when her car phone rang. "Hello."

Jim was on a cell phone in the chopper, flying a little behind and to one side of Khandi. He was observing her through high powered, zoom binoculars.

"Hi, honey." Jim said.

"Hi."

"Where are you going?"

"Errand. Then back home for Lamaze."

"The Beijing Hilton. What're you eating, donuts?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Good guess." Jim said and saw Khandi take a hand off the wheel. "Remember to keep both hands on the wheel when you're driving."

Khandi was surprised again. "Okay." She put her hand back on the wheel. Jim was loving this. "Where are you? There's a lot of background noise."

"We're near a construction site. I'll bet you're drinking coffee, too. You know the doctor said that's not okay."

Khandi looked at the cup in the cup holder. "It's decaf, she said I could have one cup a day, and..." Khandi looked to see if Jim was next to her. "... how the hell do you know everything I'm doing?"

"I'm psycho. I mean, psychic."

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah."

"Car phone's expensive."

"Yeah. We should probably wave good-bye."

"Wave good-bye?"

"Right side in the air."

Khandi looked out, the chopper dipped into her line of sight and Jim waved. "Dick."

"Love you, too." Jim replied.

/Police Cruiser - Day/

Jim and Sam were sitting in the backseat, two cops were in the front and Sam had a large coffee stain on his shirt. "What do you care if I want to go home and change my shirt?" Sam asked.

"Coffee stain's just not something that bother me." Jim replied.

"Look how you dress."

"What's that supposed to mean? I happen to own a lot of nice suits. It's just Khandi has me wearing jeans a lot lately."

"What's that car doing?" Sam asked. Up ahead, a Suburban with darkened windows pulled out of the Cavalry's driveway and drove off. "Right here, guys."

/Cavalry's House - Outside/

The cruiser pulled over. Jim and Sam got out and thanked the cops who then drove off. "Wonder who that was?" Sam asked.

Jim saw two cars parked in front of the house with Khandi's Charger and Rianne's Pontiac: A black four-door Mercedes and a new, black Continental. "Who's cars are these?" Jim asked.

Jim and Sam held a look.

/Cavalry's House - Inside/

Sam entered, alone. Khandi, Stacey and Rianne were there. "Hey. Whose van was that?" Sam asked.

Five Chinese thugs appeared, including Chu and Yee, from hiding. They had guns on Sam and the girls. One walked up and took Sam's sidearm.

"They took the Hongs. They locked the boys in one of the bedrooms and they're gonna kill us." Khandi explained.

Sam looked to see Wah Sing Ku reveal himself at the top of the stairs. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

One of the thugs suddenly saw a red laser dot on his nose. Jim, who was outside the back window, he had his 9MM in one hand and Sam's ankle gun in the other. The two thugs he had the drop on surrendered their guns. The rest followed suit. Khandi grabbed a gun as Sam got his back and drew down on Ku. Just then Jim entered.

"What have we here?" Jim asked.

"They took the Hongs. And look who's on the stairs, Uncle Benny's friend." Sam replied. Jim moved around to see Ku. "Where the hell did you take them?"

A thug made his move and flicked open an ice-pick as he grabbed Khandi. He pressed the point to her pregnant belly and Jim was instantly compliant.

"Okay. Take it easy." Jim said and dropped his gun.

Sam dropped his, too. The guy with the knife relaxed when suddenly, Khandi elbowed him through the door. Khandi slammed the door on his knife arm, took the knife and jammed it through the door inches from the guy's face. Just then all hell broke loose.

Everybody was going for the pile of guns on the floor. Jim had three guys to contend with. Guys with good kung fu. Jim was at his outer limits. Kicked, punched, bitten, scratched and not to mention the nut-crushes. Sam had one guy after him. The guy was swinging a standing lamp. Sam was about to hit him with a porcelain bowl, when Stacey yelled. "Not the bowl!"

Sam put the bowl down and body slammed the guy into the wall. Ku just watched from the stairs, eyes glued to Jim as he fought off his three attackers. Ku saw what kind of stuff Jim had, how good he was... until Jim suddenly had a gun in his hand. About to swing it up... when Ku dropped down through the stairwell. He could fly? In a series of stunning moves, Ku disarmed Jim and swept up the pistol. He popped up with it as Sam popped up with his gun and Jim popped up again with his own Sig. Two guns against one. Ku surrendered his. Finally, relief and then Ku did something truly amazing. He moved as fast as a bolt of lightning, reached for Jim's Sig and in a single move disassembled it. Jim was still holding the grip and trigger, but Ku had the entire barrel and slide mechanism. And he wasn't done. He cracked Sam on the wrist with the slide and disarmed him. Next a flying scissors kick. Jim and Sam hit the floor. It was over.

/Living Room/

Ku looked on as his men finished binding everyone. Jim and Sam wondered whether it would be bullets in the head or the quiet work of the ice-pick on neck arteries. It was neither. It was worse. Ku flicked on a butane lighter. He turned the flame up high and reached for the curtains, which quickly caught fire. He lit more curtains. Papers on a desk, a lamp shade and anything that would burn.

Then Ku barked in Chinese to two of his men. "Stay with them until you're sure they can't get out."

Ku, Yee and Chu left. The remaining two thugs stood guard as the flames spread. Soon, the house was an inferno. The smoke was choking them. The thugs still didn't budge. It looked like they were going up in flames, too, when they finally gave each other a look, then turned and ran out.

**TBC...**


	75. The Cavalry's Revenge

**Chapter 75**

**The Cavalry's Revenge**

Instantly, Jim and Sam mobilized, trying to get loose. They couldn't. Fire was everywhere... when a bedroom door opened, and Little Jimmy emerged. The bad guys had put him in there along with his little brother Sammy and his cousin Noah. Little Jimmy saw everyone tied up in the living room. His eyes went to the children's scissors lying on the floor, where he'd been doing paper cut-outs earlier. He grabbed the scissors and began cutting the tape binding Jim... it was hard work; the tape was strong, the small, kid's scissors were not meant for heavy-duty cutting. But slowly, the tape gives way and Jim was loose. Jim then cut Sam free and threw a chair through the front window. Then he and Sam moved the boys and the women out, not bothering to untie them.

They were now all outside. Safe. Jim cut Khandi free as Sam did the same for Stacey and Rianne. "Our home..." Sam said watching the house burn.

"Anybody got car keys?" Jim asked.

"Mine were in my purse." Khandi said pointing to the house.

"Mine are under the front seat." Rianne said.

"C'mon, Sam." Jim said pulling him away from the sight of the burning house. They got in Rianne's Pontiac and then Jim realized -- His radio. He moved to Khandi's Charger. The door was locked, so he broke the glass and grabbed a portable police radio. Jim jumped back in with Sam. They peeled out.

/Rianne's Car/

Driving, Jim talked into the radio. "Navajo 41 niner seven. Have Air Ops switch to tac 5."

"Roger, Navajo 41 niner seven." The dispatcher said.

Jim switched radio channels. "Navajo 41 niner seven, Air 12." a voice said over the radio.

"Need your eyes, guys. We're looking for a black four-door Mercedes and a black Continental. Vicinity of Ladera at the freeway. Over." Jim stated.

"Mercedes and a Continental... Shouldn't be hard to find in this town."

"Just give it a shot, huh?" Jim said.

"That's a rog." A police chopper surveyed the streets below. "Navajo 41 niner seven, Air 12."

"Go, Air 12." Jim said.

"Will wonders never cease? We got two black Mercedes, one headed east, one headed west. The east one just got on the freeway."

"We'll take that one. You try and locate the Continental."

"Roger that."

"How you know we're chasing the right one?" Sam asked.

"It's headed east... China's east." Jim stated.

"It's also west."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, I know. Think positive." Sam said and floored the car up the ramp and onto the freeway. They were really hauling ass through traffic. "What the hell'd they take the Hongs for, anyway?"

"That guy's with Benny Chan. Gotta be something with the smuggling. Want their money."

"Hong said his uncle already paid. Hong left him a message. He's the only one who knew they were at our house."

"There they are." Jim pointed out. The black Mercedes was ahead of them. "It's the last two guys."

"We don't have guns. What now?" Sam asked.

One half of a double-wide mobile home was under tow ahead in a lane between the thugs and Jim and Sam. The open side of the mobile home was covered by clear plastic and was closer to Jim and Sam. The thugs were slowed on the other, aluminum-clad side of the mobile home, by a car entering from an on-ramp.

"Pull up next to that mobile home." Jim said and was already on the move. He climbed into the back seat.

"What're you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Have a chat with 'em. Get me close to the back bumper."

The driver was singing to the radio, oblivious to what was happening in his side mirror. Sam was steering closer and closer to the mobile home... until Jim opened the back door, and Jim grabbed onto the mobile home. He swung out onto the back bumper. There was a window within reach and he smashed it and climbed into somebody's house. Fully furnished. Jim crossed to a window on the thugs' side and looked out. He saw the Mercedes.

Jim moved to a side door, opened it and reached through the open driver's window of the Mercedes. He grabbed the unsuspecting driver and hauled him right out of his seat into the mobile home. The driver was suddenly gone and the surprised passenger jumped for the wheel.

Jim was pounding the shit out of the thug, when the guy effected a reversal and nailed Jim back. The thug pulled his gun and Jim knocked it away. It fell out the door and was gone. From there, it was all fists and feet. In and out of rooms, over counters and furniture.

Jim heaved a side table at the thug. The thug ducked and the table slammed against the plastic. Jim tackled the thug and drove them both into the plastic. Now, they were fighting in a bowed-out bubble of plastic. Over pavement ripping by at 55 mph below them. The plastic began tearing away and ripped loose. Both men tumbled out and land on the upside-down side table. Sliding along the freeway atop the length of the plastic, still attached to the moving trailer. And there, on the flipped-over table skimming over the road, the fight continued. The thug was choking Jim... until Jim made a desperate move and knocked the guy off.

Jim grabbed the plastic just before the table slid off and into traffic, which was exactly where the thug found himself after tumbling to a stop. Face to bumper with the Express bus. For the last second of his life.

Sam sped up to get the truck driver's attention and honked. Trying to get him to pull over. No luck. And Jim wasn't just ski-boarding behind the mobile home, either. The remaining thug had now dropped back in the Mercedes and gunned it after him.

Jim was trying to pull himself toward the mobile home. He saw the Mercedes about to crush him and breaks a leg off the table. He hurled it backward and through the thug's windshield, where it stopped, inches from the guy's nose. He yanked it through and went after Jim again. Closes in and was about to run Jim over... when Sam suddenly slammed Rianne's car against the flank of the Mercedes. It drove him sideways away from Jim.

Sam tried to maneuver the cop car close enough to the sliding table so that Jim can climb in, as the Mercedes now pulled around the other side of Sam and slammed into him, driving him towards Jim, who got his feet up just in time to fend the car off.

The thug pulled his pistol, fired at Sam, who ducked just in time. Then the thug had a choice: keep firing or worry about the cherry-tops approaching fast from behind. He fired one last shot, then opted for saving his ass and gunned it.

Sam maneuvered close to Jim and Jim reached out. This was bad, the plastic was ripping. Bad was better than worse. Jim grabbed the sedan, abandoned the table and hauled himself in the open window and Jim landed in the seat. Sam was relieved.

"Jesus, Jimmy." Sam said.

Jim jammed his foot atop Sam's on the accelerator. "Let's go, Sam!"

Jim and Sam pursued the Mercedes. They closed in. The thug suddenly veered from the fast lane all the way across the freeway and took an exit. Hoping Jim and Sam wouldn't make it. They almost didn't.

The ramp curved around a ten-story glass office building. The ramp was also under construction. The thug crashed a barricade and narrowly missed a worker. No such luck for Jim and Sam. They were gonna plow through the entire construction crew. Sam swerved into a pile of lumber. The car was launched into the air, off the ramp and toward the office building.

You're at your desk, playing Free Cell and watching out for the boss. You realize there's a car coming through your window. Straight at you. A few stories up.

Jim and Sam land inside the open-plan office in a shower of tempered glass. People dive aside and the car snagged computers and copiers and every other thing as it roared past cubicles... when Jim saw the Mercedes moving along next to them outside on the ramp and kept his foot on Sam's.

"Jimmy..." Sam yelled.

They were flying down a corridor. Out windows to the side, the exit ramp was inclining toward an intersection below. Fast approaching ahead was the other exterior side of the glass building.

"Jimmy!... Shit!" Sam screamed.

Crash! The car burst through and arced through the air. They landed on the exit ramp behind the Mercedes. Blowing tires and skidding all over.

The thug couldn't believe what he was seeing in the mirror behind him. He was distracted and approaching the intersection at the bottom of the ramp, where an 18-wheeler suddenly emerged from a tunnel under the freeway. The T-bone collision was monstrous. For the driver of the Mercedes, it was fatal. The trucker yanked on the air brakes.

Jim and Sam saw the 18-wheeler locking its brakes. Right in front of them. Two of Sam's feet, one of Jim's, mash down on the brake pedal. Rianne's car swerved, spun out and slammed broadside into the rear of the stopped semi. Sam's side and everything above the doors was ripped all to hell.

Sam was in Jim's lap. Safe. No sound except the engine hissing, overheated. And there was a closeup view of a sticker on the truck's rear bumper, which read: "If you can read this, you're too close."

/Warehouse - Small Room - Day/

The Hongs waited for whatever was next. Scared and confused, a door opened. Chu stepped in and motioned for Hong to come with him. Hong complied.

/Warehouse - Large Room/

This room contained an enormous printing press. Stacks of paper next to it and a number of workers readying the press for operation. Hong entered with Chu. Ku was there as well, standing near an older Chinese man who was bent over a table, meticulously engraving a metal plate. Ku tapped the man and indicated Hong. The man turned and Hong was surprised to see who it was.

"Uncle." Hong said. He and the uncle, Chung, go to each other and embrace.

"You're all here?" Chung asked.

"Yes. What's going on?"

"In return for bringing you to the U.S., your uncle is doing work for us." Ku told Hong and turned to Chung. "Your family's here. Now, you finish the job."

Hong looked around. "What kind of job?"

"No time to talk now." Ku said and nodded to Chu.

As Chu moved to take Hong out, Hong and the uncle exchanged a look that communicated Hong's fear to the old man. Chung grew worried.

"Take them to their new homes. When they're safe, I'll finish." Chung said to Ku.

Whereupon Ku's pent-up frustration and anger exploded. The attack was vicious and swift. The victim slammed backward across Ku's knee and his neck snapped. Just like that. Hong's dead eyes stared off at nothing.

Ku dropped him to the floor and turned to Chung. "Finish now or watch the others die."

Chung had no choice and Hong was dead in front of him.

/Cavalry's House - Day/

The Las Vegas Fire Department was on scene, but there was nothing to do but hose down the smoldering embers as Khandi, Stacey, Cosmo, Rianne, and the boys looked on.

Another cop car dropped off Jim and Sam. All they could was just stare at the devastation as they got out. Jim moved over to Khandi's side. His expression told her they failed. Little Jimmy looking at Jim, too, and could also read his face.

Jim knelt in front of him. "Our house is gone, daddy." Little Jimmy said with tears running down his face.

"I know. But we'll be okay, buddy." Jim said and then picked him up and hugged him.

"Lotta memories." Khandi said staring at the house.

"We'll still have the memories." Jim said and looked at his wife. Her eyes met his. "It's not the house that matters, it's the people. Without us, it's just two-by-fours. We were all talking about a new place anyway." Khandi loved him even more for saying it. Whether he meant it or not.

Just then, Butters arrived and joined them. "What're you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Heard everything on the tac frequency. I'm sorry about your house." Butters replied.

"This is Detective -- " Sam started to say.

"Butters."

"You know Cosmo. That's his wife Stacey and their son Noah. That's Jimmy's wife Khandi and their boys Little Jimmy and Sammy. And that's Rianne, my ex-girlfriend."

"Glad everybody's okay. Got a make on the guys who did it?" Butters asked.

A look between Sam and Jim. "Uncle Benny." Jim answered.

"Cosmo." Sam said.

"Who's got a phone?" Jim asked. As someone handed him a cell phone, he dialed.

"You'll be okay?" Sam asked the women.

"Go find 'em, Sam." Stacey said.

"Khandi, Stacey and the boys can come home with me." Rianne said.

Jim spoke into the phone. "Cosmo. Jim. Where is he? Stay right there, Cos."

/Butters' Police Car - Day/

Butters was driving. Sam sat up front with him. After a few minutes. "Captain Gerard, look, I know it's kind of a bad time. But I think there's something you'd better know about me." Sam glanced toward Jim, seated in back. "This isn't easy."

"Yeah, well, I think maybe I know what it is." Sam said interrupting.

"You do?"

"Yeah. And it's okay."

"It is?"

"People have a right to do whatever makes 'em happy. Just don't expect me to like it, too."

"I understand. It's hard for you."

"It's impossible for me."

"I just hope we can see each other on the holidays, Christmas."

"Christmas? Why the hell would we see each other on Christmas?"

"Okay. Forget I said anything."

"I told you. Do what you want to do. Just leave me out of it. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I don't want to hear any more about it." Sam said and saw Jim smiling in back. "What're you grinning at?"

"Nothing." Jim said.

"Start thinking about how we're gonna get inside that office and talk to Benny." Sam said.

"Already figured it out." Jim replied.

/Dr. Samuel Cheng's Office - Waiting Room - Day/

Musak was playing over the speakers. Uncle Benny's bodyguard, Yee, waited. The door opened and Cosmo entered, moaning loudly. Holding his jaw, in pain, he went to the dental receptionist. "My tooth. My tooth." Cosmo complained.

"What is it, sir?" the receptionist asked.

"My tooth. Oh, God. Help me. Arghhh!"

"The doctor's with a patient."

"He's gotta see me. He's gotta see me. He's gotta see me."

"Can't you go to your own dentist?"

"He's in Cleveland. I'm visiting Vegas. I was in Chinatown looking for those black kung-fu slippers for my nephew, and... Arghhh!"

"I -- I'll get Dr. Cheng."

/Dental Exam Room/

Uncle Benny was undergoing a procedure by Dr. Timothy Cheng, D.D.S., when the receptionist entered. "Excuse me, Doctor. A man just walked in. He's in a lot of pain."

Cheng excused himself to Benny in Chinese, and left.

/Hallway - Outside Cheng's Office/

Jim, Sam and Butters waited. "You sure he can pull this off?" Butters asked.

"Cosmo? He's got an M.A. in B.S." Jim replied.

/Second Dental Exam Room - Moments Later/

Cheng and his staff seat Cosmo, who was still moaning. "Let's have a look." Cheng barely touched Cosmo's cheek and he howled in pain.

/Hallway - Outside Cheng's Office/

Jim, Sam, and Butters heard the howl.

"That's the signal." Jim said.

/Dental Suite - Hallway/

Jim peeked in a back door marked "Private." No one was there. Everyone was busy with the moaning Cosmo. Jim entered with Sam and Butters. They found Uncle Benny's exam room and saw him sitting in the dental chair, with his back to the door. They held a quick conference. After which Jim and Sam pulled out handcuffs.

/Uncle Benny's Exam Room/

Cosmo was still moaning down the hall. As Butters shut the door, Jim and Sam moved up behind Uncle Benny. They swiftly grab his arms, pull them back, and handcuff them to the dental chair. Too fast for Benny to react. He was pinned in the chair. He opened his mouth to yell... when Butters stuck a gun in his face. "Shut up." The .45 stopped him.

Jim and Sam moved to face him. "Chinese dentist time -- tooth-hurty." Jim said.

Benny said nothing. Then relaxed and regained his composure. He'll play this out. "If you found me here, the man in the red truck must be yours. I thought maybe F.B.I. What do you want?" Uncle Benny asked.

"Where are the Hongs?" Jim asked.

"I don't know the Hongs."

"You know 'em. Their uncle paid you big to get 'em outta China." Sam said.

"More about smuggling? We went through that before."

"We're going through it again." Butters said.

"I have nothing to say to you."

Sam picked up a wicked-looking dental tool. "This looks painful."

"And you won't use it. Any more than he'll shoot me. You're cops."

"People burn down our house and try to kill our families, it's not cops and criminals anymore. It's personal. And I'll do what it takes." Sam said.

Uncle Benny's legs suddenly flicked out at them in a quick succession of kicks. Surprisingly fast and agile for an old man. Jim saw a nitrous oxide tank, turned it on full blast and clamped the mask over Benny's face.

"This'll settle you down." Jim said. Benny struggled against the mask and held his breath. "Breathe." Jim jabbed him in the gut, causing him to gulp nitrous. Benny slowly succumbed to the gas. "Feeling mellow now, Benny?"

"Benny?" Sam asked.

Benny started singing a Chinese children's song.

"Guy's wasted." Butters said.

Jim removed the nitrous mask from Benny's face and handed it to Butters as he regarded the warbling tong boss.

"Great. What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Maybe the gas'll make him talk. Uncle Benny. Hey, Uncle Benny." Jim said.

"That's me."

"Where're the Hongs?" Jim asked. Benny didn't answer. Jim leaned close and made a funny face at him. This cracks Benny up. "Okay. C'mon. Where're the Hongs, Benny?"

"Renminbi." Uncle Benny said.

"Where's Renminbi?" Sam asked.

Uncle Benny laughed. "Dumb question." Benny went on laughing.

"Okay, let's do this again. Benny, where are the Hongs?" Jim asked.

"Renminbi."

"What's renminbi mean, Benny?" Jim asked.

"Renminbi means... renminbi." Benny found that funny, too.

"He's not gonna tell us shit. We're wasting our time." Butters said.

"Time? Time for forefathers." Uncle Benny stated.

"Forefathers?" Sam asked.

"Washington? Jefferson? Those forefathers?" Jim asked.

That really cracked Benny up. Then Jim suddenly started laughing. Sam just looked at Jim a moment. Then a smile broke out on Sam's face, too. Then Butters was laughing.

"I'm screwing my wife's sisters." Uncle Benny said.

"Good one, Benny." Jim replied.

"Not so good if my wife finds out." Benny laughed.

Meanwhile, Butters had found a huge dental syringe. "I got an idea. Let's shoot a buncha novocaine into this happy motherfucker. Make his legs all numb, then watch him try to walk and shit. Have a big, goddamn laugh. Where's the novocaine at?"

Whereupon Sam saw something. "What's in your hand?"

Butters raised the hand holding his gun. "My gun."

"No, your other hand."

He raised it. There was the nitrous mask, hissing. "A nut cup."

"Shit. We're stoned. Turn it off." Sam said.

Jim turned off the nitrous. "Nut cup. Rianne's got a funny boyfriend there, Sam." Jim slipped. Sam stopped laughing. Did he hear right?

"After tonight it'll be too late." Uncle Benny said.

"Too late for what, Benny?" Jim asked.

"Jimmy? Why'd you call him Rianne's boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Buy forefathers back at forefathers store." Uncle Benny said.

"What's he keep talking about his ancestors for?" Butters asked.

"Jim, why'd you call him Rianne's boyfriend?" Sam asked harder.

"Huh? Oh."

"Because I am." Butters answered.

Sam was confused and looked back at Jim. "He is, Sam. He's the father of Rianne's baby."

"I thought he knew." Butters said.

"But... He can't be... He's..."

"I'm what?" Butters asked.

"Bloody marvelous." Uncle Benny said.

"Who's the guy from your office, Benny? The one who burned down our house?" Jim asked.

"Very dangerous."

Just then the dentist, Cheng, entered and stopped. "What's going on here?"

Cosmo stuck his head in. "I couldn't stall him any longer."

Cheng turned off the nitrous. "Who are you? What are you doing?"

"Leaving. Right, Sam?" Jim asked.

"Right."

"Anything happens to the Hongs, we'll be after you, Benny." Jim said and dropped the handcuff keys in his lap. "Keep the cuffs."

/Elevator - Moments Later/

Everyone got on and the doors closed. "So? How'd it go? Did he talk? What'd he say?" Cosmo asked.

Sam turned to Butters. "You're Rianne's boyfriend?"

"He said 'you're Rianne's boyfriend?'" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, sir." Butters said to Sam.

"Wait. You know he's Rianne's boyfriend? Oh, shit!" Cosmo said.

/Building Lobby/

The elevator doors opened. There was a punch and Jim came flying out onto the floor. He got up and shook it off. "What'd you hit me for?"

"For keeping it from me. And letting me think he was..." Sam turned to Butters. "Soon as we find the Hongs, you, me, and Rianne'll be getting into this." Sam left.

Cosmo helped Jim up. "I can't believe he slugged you."

"Why didn't he hit you? You knew about it, too."

"Whatever, whatever. I gotta go to my real dentist now. And you're paying." Cosmo said.

/Butters' Police Car/

Jim, Sam and Butters listened to the police radio. "Renminbi's the currency in mainland China. Means 'the People's money.'" Ng informed them. "What else did Benny say?"

"He kept going on about his ancestors. Something about buying 'em back. How it'd be too late after tonight. Mean anything to you?" Jim asked into the radio.

"Not that I can think of."

Sam took the mike. "What about the guy who torched our house? In the restaurant, it was like Benny was scared of him."

"If Benny's scared of him, he's from China, and that's not good. Listen up, boys. I don't know what's going on, but Chinese gangs kill anyone who gets in their way. That includes cops and their families. You watch your asses." Ng said.

"Thanks, Ng." Sam replied.

"Keep me posted."

/Rianne's House - Night/

A squad was parked by Khandi's Charger. Butters' car pulled up and Jim and Sam got out. Jim and Sam entered the house. A sheriff's deputy watched over Khandi, the boys and Stacey and Rianne.

"What's going on, Jimmy?" Khandi asked.

"It's not safe for you guys here. I'll explain in the car."

As Jim got his coat and guns for him and Khandi. "Where're we going?" Khandi asked.

"He's driving you, Stacey and the boys over to Catherine's. And I'm taking Rianne her uncle's." Sam said and turned to the Deputy. "You guys mind driving me and Rianne?"

"Sheriff's Department's always here to help L.V.P.D."

/Warehouse - Small Room/

Across the room, Jim entered with Khandi. They crossed to Sam. "What happened?" Jim asked.

"They killed Hong, his uncle, and Uncle Benny, too. Bodies're in there."

"Where's the rest of the family?" Khandi asked.

"They're okay."

/Warehouse - Large Room/

Butters, Ng, and Tony were there. Jim, Khandi and Sam entered. "I.N.S. raided a Chinese sweatshop. Hong's family was being held there. They led 'em back here." Sam said.

Butters walked up. "Look what we found. They were printing funny money. Ink's still wet."

Jim regarded the money. It was a sheet of renminbi still missing the engraved portraits. "What the hell're they printing Chinese money for? Can you even exchange it here?" Jim asked.

"Only in China." Tony said.

"Hong's uncle was an artist. Maybe an engraver. Bringing the family over could've been his payment for doing the job. Benny talked about buying his forefathers back." Sam said.

"You said ancestors." Ng informed him.

"Ancestors, forefathers..."

"Not forefathers. Four fathers. The number four. Top guys in one of the old Hong Kong Triads. Reds jailed 'em when they took over Hong Kong. We're hearing they were just moved outta prison." Ng said.

"They must be involved somehow." Butters said and turned and spoke to Benny Chan's body. "Got in over your head, Uncle Benny."

"A guy from the State Department was killed the other day. Car was shoved in front of a train. It's all gotta be connected." Khandi said and suddenly spotted Little Jimmy in the other room approaching the doorway into this room. She quickly moved to intercept him, and took him back outside.

"Ten to one I know where they took the money." Ng said.

"We're outta here." Sam told them.

/Outside the Warehouse/

They emerged. Khandi was with Little Jimmy. Jim's eyes met hers. "We're going after 'em." Jim said. But Khandi knew she couldn't stop him if she wanted to.

"Watch your ass." Khandi said.

/Las Vegas Streets - Night/

The cop car with Jim and Sam gunned toward a showdown. "Uncle Benny was doing a lotta business with National Ansco. Company's owned by the Chinese government. Big set-up at the harbor. Right now, they're breaking down machines from our old factories and shipping 'em home... Only problem's the place is what's called a Foreign Trade Zone. Going in there's a federal, red-tape deal. We don't have the authority." Ng told them over the radio.

"Yeah, well, we got a problem with authority anyway." Jim said.

/National ANSCO Warehouse/

Ku and a dozen Triad gangsters, including Fan and Chu, faced the PRC General and thirty armed soldiers holding The Four Fathers. All in suspended animation while a PRC egghead operated the scanner. The scan was completed and the egghead signaled the bill was good. The General nodded to his men to release the Four Fathers... when out of nowhere there was a car horn honking. Everyone turned to see Jim and Sam driving in. Slowly.

Butters, Ng, and Tony followed in their car. The soldiers' automatics swung over onto them. Jim and Sam stopped, got out and with no guns. "Hi, gang." Jim said nonchalant.

"L.V.P.D." Sam said holding up his badge.

Jim surveyed the situation. "So this is what Uncle Benny meant. Buying the Four Fathers outta jail. Which general's out to line his pockets, I wonder? Speakee English?"

"What do you want?" the General asked.

Jim handed over the faceless renminbi. "Need toilet paper back home? That's all the renminbi's good for."

As the General checked the renminbi. "You can take the Four Pops back to China. We don't give a shit." Sam said.

"Yeah, do what you want with 'em. Just don't leave 'em here." Jim added.

Whereupon the General pulled a gun and shot two Four Fathers in the head. Fan killed him before he shot the oldest Father and the pit viper (Ku's father). It hit him with a burst... and all hell broke loose.

The battle pitted the Triad against Jim, Sam, Butters, Ng, Tony, and the PRC Army. It rapidly divided into separate skirmishes that sometimes overlapped. It was a war. Most important, they were counting the bullets. The PRC guys have, at most, three thirty- five round mags. Set on full auto, that goes fast. The Triad guys are slightly less well-armed.

Jim, Sam, and everyone else have their pistols and a couple extra mags each. What this means is, as people run out of ammo, they were diving after dead guys' guns, and then they were going to hands and feet and whatever they can grab to hit with or throw.

The gun battle would transform into a realistic martial arts melee. During the fight: Ku's goal was to protect the two remaining Four Fathers and get them out. In the process, he took on multiple opponents, armed and not. The two remaining Four Fathers' martial arts skills on display.

Jim suffered an early flesh wound. It slowed him but didn't stop him. Tony was killed. Ng and Butters both nailed the shooter. Jim and Sam ended up behind the stack of renminbi. Out of breath and nicked here and there. As they checked their ammo. "You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Jim said regarding the bullet hole in his side. "Went through and through."

"Was this a good idea?"

"It was an idea. One in the chamber, three in the mag. You?"

"Down to the wheel gun. Six." A Triad guy appeared and Sam shoots him twice. "Four." Bullets ripped the stack of money. Bills floated down around them.

More gunfire. "Two shots left."

"Me, too."

More gunfire. This time, they were driven from cover and had to split up. In the midst of the fighting, Jim met Ng. "How we doing?" Ng asked.

"You got me." They spotted Ku and the pit viper moving by in the distance. "Who's the guy in the white pajamas?"

"Name's Wah Sing Ku. The Four Father with him's his real dad."

"Like Four Father like son, huh? I'm gonna go see if I can break up the family." Jim headed off in Ku's direction.

Across the room, Sam fired two of his four... when a Triad guy he didn't see drew a bead on him, fired, and suddenly Butters was there. He knocked Sam down and took the bullet himself. Sam came off the ground, popped the shooter and moved to Butters. "Butters."

"Hey, you said my real name." The wound won't kill him.

"Don't move."

"This is the first time I've been shot. Am I okay?"

"Ng!" Sam shouted and indicated Butters. "Watch him."

Ng came over as Sam moved on and checked the cylinder as he left. One bullet left... when the old Four Father was there and drove a kick into Sam's kidneys. Next a monkey fist in the neck and Sam had to fight unconsciousness. Seeing him moving in again, he found a paint spray gun at hand. He sprayed the old man's glasses and a pink mist covers the lenses. The old guy had to take them off. Losing his glasses didn't change his kung fu -- it was as good as ever -- it was just now all his blows were landing half a foot short. Which Sam realized and stayed out of range. He waited for an opening and then clonked him with the butt of his revolver.

Jim fired his last two and met Chu mano-a-mano. Chu made Jim suffer... when a PRC Army guy appeared and took Chu out. Then there was a moment of acknowledgement between him and Jim.

Then Ku and his father ended the moment and struck like lightning. Ku dropped Jim as the father killed the soldier. Ku moved to kill Jim with a punch, but across the room, Sam saw Ku about to kill Jim and raised his gun. It was a long shot and Sam paused. He cricked his neck and fired. An instinct alerted Ku. He saw Sam fire and moved just enough to avoid the slug.

Sam kept pulling the trigger, but the hammer was falling on empty chambers. Ku sensed something behind him and turned to find his father had taken Sam's slug and bled profusely from the hole it made in his pericardium. Ku went to him and caught him as he fell. Ku supported him as he headed for a door. He found himself engaged by a PRC soldier, dispatched him despite the burden of his father's body and exited.

Sam moved to Jim. They were both bruised, beat-up and exhausted. The battle was basically over. There were bodies everywhere. Sam hoisted Jim to his feet. "C'mon."

/Outside National ANSCO Warehouse/

Out on a fucked-up, old pier, Ku supported his father as he looked for an escape. Suddenly his father sagged and dropped to the ground. Ku bent over him. Their eyes met and they held the look for a long time. Father and son. Then the father's eyes rolled back.

A door banged open a short distance away. Jim and Sam stumbled out of the warehouse. They saw Ku kneeling next to the body. Bowed. His brow touched his father's. Ku lifted his head and saw Jim and Sam. Ku had nothing left to live for now. Nothing except to kill the two men responsible for his failure and for his father's death. Ku stood up and started walking toward them. Slowly. Inexorably.

Jim and Sam watched as Ku approached. They were alone. They were out of bullets. They were shot up, tired, and generally hurting. "Since I met you, I've done a lotta hairy shit, 'cause somebody had to back you up. But it ain't gonna happen now. You and Khandi are gonna have another baby. He ain't worth dying for, Jimmy."

The two men held a long look. Sirens approached in the distance. "Cavalry's coming, anyway. And this guy won't get far. We can always track him down sometime when we have a howitzer. Butters is in there. Let's get him and get out." Sam was not a little relieved. They turned and started off. "We're too old for this shit."

"Guy's just too damn good." Sam replied.

"Yeah, he took my gun apart, for Christ's sake. How the hell'd he do that?" Jim asked.

"Yeah... How did he?" They kept walking. Two more steps and then stopped. They looked at each other. It was another long look and Sam sighed. "Yeah, okay, let's go ask him."

They turned back and started walking toward Ku. Ku kept coming. The distance closed and Jim and Sam charged. Ku knocked them both down. Then they were up and the fight was on... again.

What followed went beyond what had happened so far. Ku had the skill; but Jim and Sam have the heart and the will. Ku was methodical; they were animal, unstructured, spitting, tearing, howling and taking massive punishment.

When Ku was about to deliver the death blow to Sam, Jim interceded. Sam did the same for Jim, barreling into Ku. Fighting the way a grizzly fights. The battle was nasty, brutish, and long. Sam was beaten, a mess.

In the end, it was up to Jim, to reach deeper into himself than he already had. To become, despite age and attrition, something he once was. Insane. For all or zero. Twenty-some years melted away.

This was the guy who took down a department full of dirty cops and lived to tell about it. The Lethal Weapon. It was not that Jim was, finally, better than Ku. He was just switched into a gear Ku wasn't expecting. Taking punishment Ku would never think possible. He drove Ku back. Unleashing all his fury... when Sam suddenly speared Ku with a piece of steel rebar. Front to back. Ku knocked Sam unconscious for it. He would have killed Sam next, if Jim hadn't grabbed the bar, a hand on either end, and whipped Ku around.

Jim didn't let go either. He gripped the steel tight, used it to maneuver Ku and inflict massive pain, when suddenly, Ku flicked his foot over his own shoulder and stunned Jim. The two men tumbled off the pier.

/Underwater/

Jim and Ku sunk to the bottom, still locked in battle, lit by the headlights of a car that Chu had driven off the pier after being shot dead trying to escape.

The odds shifted back into Ku's favor again. He had nailed Jim with the kick and now began to punish him underwater, not caring if he himself died, as long as Jim died, too. Then Jim's hand found an AK-47 inside the car with Chu. He pulled it out and stuck it in Ku's belly. Ku tried to shove the barrel away and Jim opened up on full auto. A magazine of AK slugs ripped up Ku's guts.

Blood filled the water and Ku's eyes met Jim's. Then his hand released the gun barrel and Ku drifted to the harbor floor. Jim didn't see him hit, though. He was heading topside for oxygen.

/Pier/

Jim broke the surface, gasping for air. He had won. Jim then spoke to Ku who was somewhere below him. "No tomorrow for you, asshole." He swam to a ladder fixed to a piling, grabs a rung and started to hoist himself out... when Ku exploded up out of the water.

He whipped the garrote in his Buddhist prayer beads over Jim's head and drew it tight. The wire bit into Jim's neck. The weight of Ku's bloody body pulled on him. Jim white-knuckled the rung with one hand and tried to fight Ku off with the other.

The ladder began to pull away from the rotting wood and concrete of the pier... when Jim found the rebar still sticking through Ku's side and yanked it out. The searing pain caused Ku to loosen the garrote slightly. Enough for Jim to get the rebar wedged inside it.

He slid the rebar up alongside his face and began to lever the garrote away from his neck. Slowly, he managed to slide the wire noose up over his head and then, in a sudden reversal, whipped the loop off his own head and back over Ku's.

The ladder was hanging by a bolt now and Jim tightened the garrote around Ku's neck. As the last bolt holding the ladder let go, Jim whips the garrote around a steel hook protruding from the ladder's side, and the ladder, still connected to a large chunk of concrete, dropped into the depths, carrying Ku with it. He wouldn't be coming back from that one.

Then Jim reached up for a piece of concrete and rebar hanging off the pier. He grabbed it and it broke away on top of him. Jim, too, was gone. Plunged to the bottom. Not coming up. On the pier, Sam came to and looked around. No one.

"Jimmy." He dragged himself to his feet. "Jimmy." Sam moved to the dry dock. Small waves were still rebounding off the walls. But that was all. No bubbles. When the waves disappeared, it was just still black water.

Sam screamed now, looking down into the water. "Where are you, Jimmy!" Nothing. He moved along the edge of the dry dock now, still calling down into the water. "Tell me where you are, Jimmy! Will it to me! Will it to me, Jim! Tell me where you are, Jimmy! Will it to me! Will it to me!"

Sam's eyes suddenly swung to a spot in the water. Like he had heard something. He ran a few strides along the edge. Then dove to the spot.

/Underwater/

Sam swam down. Deeper and deeper... and... there, next to Ku's dead body and the ladder, was Jim. Pinned under the large chunk of concrete and steel. Breath was running out. Desperate eyes bugged, pleading with Sam. It was hopeless for Sam to try and shift such an enormous weight. Except that Sam was gonna try.

He got his hands under the concrete, planted his feet on the bottom of the dry dock. Lifted, strained and maxed every fiber in his body.

Muscles burned from oxygen debt... until... the mass slowly began to move. More and more. Until Jim was free. Sam hauled his friend up toward the dim moonlight shimmering above them.

/Pier/

They broke the surface, sucked air and choked water. Alive. Barely. Sam held Jim up so he could breathe. There were tears in Sam's eyes as he held him. "I heard you, Jimmy. I heard you. I heard you."

/LVPD - Jim's Office/

Jim was sitting at his desk contemplating everything that had happened. He never thought, in a million years, he'd ever get involved in a Chinese gang war. Jim now knew there would be nothing in this life that he would never experience. Although, there were a few experiences that he'd rather forget.

Suddenly there was a knock on Jim's door and he looked up. Gil was standing in the doorway. "How you doing, Jim?"

"I've been better, man." Jim said with a sigh.

Gil stepped into the office and sat down across from Jim. "I heard what happened. How did you get involved in a Chinese gang war?"

"I went fishing with Sam and Cosmo."

"Fishing?"

"Lake Las Vegas. Sam bought a new boat and we decided to get away before Khandi and Stacey had the babies and..."

At that moment Jim's pager went off. He looked down at the number. "Who's that?" Gil asked.

"The baby." Jim said calmly. Then realized what he just said. "Oh, shit! The baby!" Jim jumped up and ran out the door.

Gil followed him out into the hallway and called after him. "We'll come by the hospital later, Jim."

"Right. See you later." Jim called back as he bolted out the front door and into the parking lot.

Jim jumped into the Charger and peeled out of the parking lot with the lights flashing and sirens wailing.

/Hospital Hallway/

Two nurses were trying to wheel Khandi down the hall on a gurney, but Khandi kept grabbing things. Doors whatever she could to stop being moved. "I'm not going!"

"Ma'am, please." one nurse said.

"I'm not having the baby yet!"

The second nurse was trying to pry her loose. "Ma'am, please."

"I'm LVPD, girls. I'll arrest you for interfering with a cop."

The Nurses got her loose. When Khandi grabbed hold of an elderly patient wheeling an I.V. stand.

"Will you stop it?" the nurse said.

Just then Jim arrived with Cosmo behind him. "What's going on?" Jim asked.

"Jimmy." Khandi said.

"You're the husband?" a nurse asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank god."

"What's the matter? You alright?" Jim asked Khandi.

"No. I'm not alright. I have a human being trying to rip their way out of me."

"Honey, you've been through this twice before. This one should be a piece of cake."

"This better be a girl, Jimmy."

"All right, folks, let's get going. This babies in the home stretch. She's coming fast."

They wheeled Khandi down the hall into a delivery room and Jim turned around to Cosmo. "What are you doing here, anyway, Cos?" Jim asked him.

"I got a page saying that Stacey went into labor... Holy shit!... Stacey! I gotta go!" Cosmo said running down the hall.

Jim ran down to Khandi's room just in time. As he entered the room, the head was out. He walked over to Khandi and took her hand. "Come on, honey, you can do it."

The doctor looked up at Khandi. "Okay, Mrs. Brass, one more push and you'll have your baby."

"Arghhhhh!" Khandi screamed and pushed with all her might.

Then Jim and Khandi heard the baby start to cry. The nurse placed a blanket on Khandi's chest and the doctor placed the baby on it. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor said.

"We finally got a little girl, Jimmy." Khandi said smiling at him.

"Yeah, we do and she's beautiful. Just like her mother." Jim replied and kissed Khandi on her forehead.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Stacey had finally managed to push her baby out as well. The nurse handed the baby to Cosmo. "Congratulations, Mr. Renfro, you have a baby girl."

"We have a girl?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah, honey, and she's beautiful." Cosmo said and handed the baby to Stacey.

/Hospital Waiting Room - Later/

Sam was trying to buy a throw-away camera from a camera vending machine. The machine kept rejecting his rumpled dollar bills.

"Two families with babies, and nobody thinks to bring a camera?" Sam asked.

Jim, Khandi, and their new baby girl, Kaitlyn Isabella Brass, along with the two little guys, Little Jimmy and Sammy, and Cosmo, Stacey, and their new daughter, Zoey Claire Renfro, along with Noah. Khandi and Stacey were in wheelchairs. "C'mon, Sam." Jim said.

"Yeah, hurry up, Sammy." Cosmo said.

"I'm hurrying." The machine rejected another bill. "Argh. You got one little wrinkle in a dollar. I hate machines. Know why? Okay. Because machines always fu..."

"Sam." Jim and Cosmo said in unison.

"Okay, okay, whatever."

Under-Sheriff McKeen entered carrying two presents. "Hey, Jeff." Jim said.

"What're you doing here?" Cosmo asked.

"Came to offer my congratulations." He took the presents to Khandi and Stacey. "Little something from the squad."

"Anything for us?" Jim asked.

"Well, not for you Jim. But for these two, yeah." He took two badges out of his jacket. "Gimme those Captain badges back. You're Lieutenants again."

"What about the insurance?" Sam asked.

"City's decided to self-insure. We're spared having you in command any longer. By the way, you owe the Chief one. Went to bat for you with the I.N.S. They're granting asylum to that Chinese family." McKeen said to Sam.

Sam finally had the camera. "I got it. Everybody move in close. Make sure the flash is working..."

As they all tightened up for the shot, and Sam figured out the flash, Stacey and Cosmo exchanged a loving look. She handed him their daughter to hold. Cosmo looked at the baby a moment.

"Today, Sam." Jim said.

"Okay, okay, I got, I got it."

"Get in here, Jeff." Jim said and McKeen moved to join the group.

Sam tried to get everybody in frame. "Don't cut any heads off." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, back up, Sam. Make sure you get everybody in." Jim said.

Sam backed up. "Back, back." Jim said.

"Back." Cosmo said.

"Back." Jim added.

Then Sam backed through a set of automatic hospital doors, which now slammed in his face. "Argh!" The doors re-opened. "I coulda put out my goddamn eye." He handed the camera to a passing hospital employee. "Here. You take the picture." Sam moved over to join the group.

The Hospital Employee looked them over and directed them. "Closer. Move in on this side." She checked the viewfinder. "That's great." Then, she looked up. "You're all friends?"

"We're all family." Jim said.

The Hospital Employee aimed the camera. "Okay. On three." At which Jim and Sam exchanged a look. "One... two... three..."

Flash. On eleven faces that will smile those smiles on their family picture shelves forever. Nine people we've grown to love and two new ones that we'll grow to love. People we hate to say goodbye to... but it's that time... And so, for now we leave them happy. Until the next story comes along and our Cavalry once again gets into trouble.

**THE END... FOR NOW!**


End file.
